Our leader, our friend
by Avalon Invel
Summary: Eric Langford. friends with the main trio. Can the powers bestowed by his parents and bloodline save them or will he die to protect the things he loves. he finds power to combine people, abilities and souls. To become a leader but a tragedy awakens an icy hot dark side of him for the use of his powers. Can one hero's noble amilbition and obsessive smooth talk carry mankind through.
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers. I found this place by chance thought why not upload something . So some may find this boring but cuz its basically the same story with a wicked new character's eyes. This is just the beginning so stick around to watch how he reacts

Have fun

Chapter 1 -Tranquility

 **Eric Langford**

Well in these 100 years humanity has lived in these godforsaken walls, life certainly has been more peaceful in the outcrop district of Shiganshina. Even on the outermost region people are certainly taking it easy. Its probably because their blind faith that those rocks will hold forever against the beasts outside. Heck even I do but there is always two ... no three feelings that keep nagging me. One is that something might happen at anytime and that there is always a tension in the air. Second people are so content living like worthless cattle ...heh that kinda makes me admire those crazy band of soldiers called the survey corps who are always jumping into death just to escape these walls. And finally those shit excuse for a garrision who should be more like called 'wall cleaners'. They sit, drink and laugh their asses off who I'm sure is 'enough to deal with a situation'.

"Well if it isn't Langford, how is our future military interrogator(torturer) faring" speak of the crying devil its Hannes. "Still boozing guys?" I throw a reply. Oh and by the way I am **'notorious'** for verbally oppressing the soldiers. They used to hate it at first but I suppose over the years they got accustomed to it and just go along with it. "Yup, hardwork in this heat sure builds its thirst." A cleaner. .er soldier said. "But its just late morning, you guys didn't even touch the wall" I remarked with wide eyes. "Er . .um, oops. I guess you're right, wanna have a swig." Hannes offered rubbing his head. "Thanks but no thanks. Mom is gonna kick my ass then probably starve me for three days if I go back intoxicated." I replied. At least they are fun to talk to. "Hehe. Yeah wouldn't want to get on Emma's bad side. She is scarier than a hungry wolf if you piss her off." He said. By the way Emma. She is my mom, she was in the same training corps with him but they parted ways when she chose a different branch of the military. "If the wall ever breaks, we're all gonna die!" I mocked them. "You sure take after her. She had one heck of a freaky tongue too. Those days were such a beautiful nightmare. Those insults and beatdowns, she left men crying and women jealous. If only I could get her." An older soldier said slyly, clearly drunk. "guack,(feeling creeped) man you have a wife and kids. I don't need to hear that!" I yelled. Nevertheless from the stories dad once told me she was really cool back in her days. I probably even inherited her talking style. "I better get going. I gotta get those medical tools she needs. Shouldn't sheepdogs keep watch over the fence, they shouldn't just hog on the food inside" I said walking away. I didn't bother to question their conduct. I am not Eren, I know its futile to argue about their duties.

"Just wait a minute smartass!" A shout came from behind me. Uh oh did I overdo it. "Where are your pals at? Ya usually hang out with 'em" Hannes said with a smile. I see it and feel relaxed. "Didn't you see them go in? Lazy bones. The went to the forest there and are now probably chopping their butts off er. .I uh" I screwed up. They choked on their drinks and their eyes widened like saucers. "I meant to say is that they are working, working their butts off to collect firewood." They then laughed out loud. "Take care kiddo." A soldier waved me off. "Keep up the good work." I sarcastically replied. Thank god things are so peaceful otherwise with people like them as garrison, we don't stand a chance.

Ah how only action I get is when Eren and Mikasa get tangled in some fight with the annoying bullies. Usually it starts with those losers picking on the weakest member of the herd that is my little friend Armin. In a couple of minutes Eren runs in screaming "keep your hands off him" or some thing along those lines. This followed by a hidden blade known as Mikasa. Its a quiet town so a commotion at the middle of the day is easy to spot. Now, my turn. Just to clear something I'm not a sadist but blood starts to appear on the scene fast when I show up. Breaking a few noses they run screaming MOMMY. Well that our group. Eren, Armin, Mikasa and I happen to be the only cool kids around here. The rest are just ... you know the rest.

"I'm home" I said nonchalantly acting as I don't know anything that happened. Oh yeah my mom she is also a town doctor like doc Yeager. But she handles the more smaller cases than him. Its a good job and the house runs fine , the only downside is that everytime we as in I break something 'organic' she is the first person to know. "Just hold it right there young man!" Oh boy here we go. I go to the clinic area and find my mom bandaging one of the kids whose noses I broke. I suppose the soldiers weren't kidding, she was beautiful, her long black hair reached to her waist and was tied with a cloth in a ponytail. The lady there who I assumed was his mother was glaring daggers at me while my mom was giving an annoyed and defeated sigh. May god have mercy on me."This is the third time I had to bring him here doctor Langford. How many more times must I bring him here. What right does he have to attack my son?" She said in a begrudging manner. Now this was irritating, her boy hits my friends and nothing is wrong while I defend him and thats bad. What is this? I immediately toss a reply sharply "Rights are you crazy! Your brat for a kid was bullying my friend and I stepped in to help him so that ain't no excuse. Also this ain't the first time lady, first time I let him of with a warning, the next he got what he deserves and today he crossed the line putting his hands on a girl that too my friend so he should fuck off!" at that point I was nearly shouting but what I said was half true. He did go after Mikasa though she would have probably handed his own ass to him. But before my train of thought ended I took a smack to my face by my own mom. It seemed as though the lady tried to say something but you can count on my mom to diffuse a hot situation. "I am sorry, it lookes like we both have issues with our children. I'm already done with him so you may leave" she said in an almost cheerful tone with a bright smile and with a tiny hint of malice that only I alone would probably pick up."Here is your fee doctor." The lady said softly. Both mother and son left with flushed faces of anger and total humiliation.

As soon as they left my mom and I broke into a laughter. "You really did a number on that kid, his mom is gonna kill him but seriously dear please ease up on the beating on those bullies. You are way stronger than your average kids. Heh Its ironic" Mom said. "huh? Ironic how?" I asked. "The fact that I make money from treating the punks you send here." She replied "Oh ! I brought the supplies you asked for, its on the table." I said " Darn all this work. I feel exhausted" She said. "I'll try my best to hold back against them. I promise" I said with the military style salute. "Don't make promises you can't keep Eric" she shot me with a death glare then smirked. Crap, the one person I can't out talk. "Say Eren oughtta be back, guess I'll drop by." I added. "Speaking of Eren, how is he doing?" She asked. "Oh you know mom, the usual rant about joining the scouts and all the outside world crap." I replied. "I see, he doesn't have a clue. Still at least he has a dream, unlike the zombies that walk here." She said looking down, I guess it brings out some unpleasant memories. "What about you? Do you have a dream?" She looked at me straight in the eyes. "I'm not sure. I've wanted to join the military and go outside, but lately ever since dad. . . I thought. . I want to learn medical skills" I stuttered tripping over my own words. She sighed and said "Interesting, remember this son I've never believed in fate nor do I want you to. I always think that a person's future is forged on the decisions they make. I still do. All I want for you is to walk on your own path. I just. . .I just don't want you to choose something that will bring you home in a bodybag." I swallowed hard at her words. "I've seen enough of my loved ones die before me. So I'm really glad you thought this through." She gave a beautiful and gentle smile. "I don't know what to say. . But I want to help people anyway I can." I was confused at what to say. "Lovely, we can start tomorrow" she ruffled my hair. I also beamed a smile and left saying "bye"

Feeling lightened I step out till I hear a very distinct sound. BELLS

Bells in the church were going dong dong and gong. This only meant one thing They are here. I rush rapidly to the gate to see them. At first glance they seem really cool but close up it breaks your heart to see those battered and bruised solders and worse their faces. Morale crushed, a full shade of despair cloaking over misery and agony of repeated defeats and loss of precious comrades. There I see an old lady approaching the corp commander and questioning about her son. This digs up some old scars as I remembered the scene two years ago. My father a kind and noble man with some crazy ambitions joined the survey corps. He was alway in his research into the titans but somehow made time for family, he would bring small presents. One thing I really liked was when he would talk to me about the outside world and even the titans despite breaking a law to never speak of outside matters to civilians. To me he was a great yet mysterious man who I was figuring out until two years ago he came back in a body bag instead of on a horse. He die fot absolutely nothing. We didn't learn A damn thing. That didn't surprise me. But it was still painful to remember. As the commander laid out his mutilated body to my mom. Nobody said word but tears kept falling.

(sigh)Okay back to the present, after the whole cry fest was over and they passed by the people began their mixed disscussion over is it truely worth it ?

I hear some shouts to the left and saw Eren trying to pick a fight with a guy for dissing the scouts. THAT IDIOT. Rushing in I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before things turn ugly. Mikasa followed swiftly behind. "Hey damn it Eric, what was that for?" "I save your sorry butt from getting skinned and this is the thanks I get." "Whatever just let go of me" Suddenly my hand was slapped off . . . Of course you can always count on the dark haired girl to protect him.

"Fine let's just go its lunch time" I said coolly. They nodded quietly.

(Timeskip- A few hours)

There I was on the streets whileing away my small pointless existance. In times like these you can only think in universal terms. Till I saw Mikasa running somewhere. Don't tell me Doofus brains ran off again. Slowly approaching I saw some of the other kids around the corner in with blue terrified faces. What scared them? They turned and looked at me. They nearly we themselves and their faces went white. "You guys okay?" I asked. They screamed and ran. Well that was rude. I walked in to see Eren nursing a beaten Armin. "Hey guys, you ok Armin?" I asked. "Yeah I'm good" Armin replied "Hey there Eric." A regular conversation began. We laughed about how Eren screwed up sometimes,"Really you were crying in your sleep?" I asked laughing. "Shut up. Damn it Mikasa why do you go on saying stuff like that. You are a real pain in the ass sometimes." Eren said pouting. "You don't have to be so angry" Armin tried to cool his head. "Oh yeah, and what about ratting me out to my parents?" Eren replied. "Your folks found out. That's gotta burn." I said. "Well dad always used to tell me in this world people learn character on the edge of death, I guess he was referring to just the scouts." "You're lucky your mom was a scout in the past, try being in my shoes for a change. She is so cool, if only my mom was like that" Eren yapped. "Hey it sounds like you're insulting your mom. Shut it. She is just trying to stop you because she doesn't want to see you get killed for nothing. She loves you so appreciate it." I reprimanded him. "Yeah yeah I'm sorry. Just . . Why can't people just let us dream?" "The answer is simple really. The walls are a powerful symbol. Its because of them we lived in peace for a hundred years. No one even dares to tempt fate. To question how the walls were formed. Or anything beyond the walls. The government itself has banned this, for their own fears. Its surprising what people are willing to give for just a fleeting sense of security" Armin said. I guess he's right. I'm probably just like them. Wait no I'm just standing on a twilight zone. Wanting to relax to a simple life yet I can't let go of that curiosity for the outside. "It really is fleeting, walls are strong yes. But it won't last forever. At some point sooner or later they will fall."

Then it happened ...TBC

 **Remember people calm before the storm .Well this is just the beginning keep reading to know what happens next. Icebreaker.**

 **Note: initial chapters are short. Pulling the story along. More action, love, hate and battle in later chapters(check the word count) later chapters are longer**


	2. Chapter 2 Death and power

Chapter 2 Death and strength

There we were sitting no the banks of the stream in complete peace until in one blast of yellow lightning and a shockwave our lives changed forever. We got thrown off our feet and fell face first on the ground (except Eren who was sitting too close to the water and fell into it). Back on our feet we rushed to the town centre with mental and verbal questions on what happened.'What happened?''What caused it?' And 'Is anybody hurt?'. Our questions were answered by the face . . . well it couldn't be called a face with no skin, fixed jaw and only red muscles. When you see something like that only one word comes to mind MONSTER. The face of death staring down at a colony of insects just makes you feel small.

We were soooo shocked at the sheer size of the titan we didn't feel a thing until it kicked down the gate with the effort of kicking a small ball. BLAST. The wall and our sanity came crashing down on us. The atmosphere in the area changed from warm peace to icy suspence till it came down to blazing carnage. People were running frantically, screaming, and crying. The people closer to the gate died immediately while others got crushed by massive boulders. Some might say they were lucky to die a quick and painless death than getting chewed up by the beasts that were walking in demonically.

I snapped out of my trance after a single cynnical thought hit me 'Things are about to change and this is going to be a visit to hell.' Eren stepped foreward saying "My house is in that direction, mom is all by herself" till he ran off with Mikasa trailing close behind. "Hey wait!" I said when I was about to stop him till I realised I had my own and bigger priorities. Thus I rushed at the northeastern direction of the inner town with genuine fear in my soul for the first time in my life.

I reached the clinic/my house to see my mom. She was packing a bag(rucksack) with a few things one I happened to notice was black covered book. I was quite observant so something new seemed strange to me but this was definately not the time to be thinking about it. "Oh Eric you"re finally here, its time to go!." She said quite calmly despite the situation "Here take this" she said as she gave the bag to me. My heart was beating fast "alright" was the only thing I could muster as we ran out.

Outside the view was grusome. I got my first glance at the regular titans. Blood, steam and other dispicable smells bombarded my nose. This lookes exact as an end of the world moment when humanity gets overrun by monsters. A look to my left and I was horrified to see a titan charging here and there trampling over people and houses stopping only momentarily to gouge on a corpse. Its definate an abnormal that dad talked about. But everything changed when something happened that burned down any sane thought in my head. It kicked up a full house into the air straight at us. We were still running as we saw the house disintigrating in mid air but a huge stab of stone big enough to cause major damage kept comming at me. I thought 'Am I about to die here?' when I got pushed heavily foreward. A huge loud crash was what I heard along with the sickening sound of bones being crushed. Immediately getting up I saw a sight I probably won't ever forget. My mother lying face down on the stone road with a massive chunk of rock on her back and not only that large wooden pieces impaled her on several places on her legs and blood . . . just the blood. "MOM!" I was screaming and I couldn't think anymore except I have to get that off her. Mindlessly I grabbed the rock an lifted it with all my strength and miraculusly the rock moved. I couldn't believe my own strength as to how I lifted a stab of stone at least a few hundred kilos but I did it and she was free. But it was too late. I turned her over to lay on her back the damage clearly visible. Her legs crushed and stabbed through with thick red blood still oozing and reaching all the way to my kneeling form holding her. "No no no, No, please no mom! Please wake up I ca.. I can't go on without you please wake up!" Then she slowly moved coughing up blood onto my shirt. "Eric... son please go... save yourself ... you can't die here"she said barely a wisper but the words wore clear. I was crying in pain, in despair, in sorrow and a countless other reasons." **NNOOOO!** you... can't die..., please I'll take you!" I was crushed mentally. Sobbing very loudly. She then looked at me and in a very desperate attempt moved her hands to her head and took off the bandana she wore like a ribbon to tie her hair. It was simple piece of cloth of a light blue color with a thin dark blue border now stained with blood and tied it on my wrist. Then she said"This was... the first gift... your fa..ther gave me after we met. Please look after it for me dear." She finished softly and carresed my cheek till her hand fell limp ... and it was over. She was gone right there in my own arms. "You . . .please no you can't leave me! Wake up please . .don't die don't die. (Sniff). Hey mom hey didn't you agree to teach me biology or medical? Come on please (sobs)."

...

It was futile. . . . .my tears were worthless. . . .and . .and all the begging in the world couldn't change this tragedy. . .she was gone and I was . .I was

.

alone.

I couldn't say anything, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't even move. Looking up an feeling like God Himself spat on my face and was laughing. Nothing but hollow despair. Why? Why did this have to happen. My stomach felt hollow, my heart ached and my mind was screaming deathcries. Till a cowardly soldier came running down the road and stopped to look at the pitiful sight. A boy holding a crushed body covered in blood weeping silent tears. He probably took pity on me and dragged me off. My body was too weak to resist and my mind was burned.

(Timeskip- unknown. Possibly a few hours)

I found myself boarding a small boat to carry people inland. One thing felt strange to me was that I was carrying my bag despite the soldiers shouting no personal belongings. Then I saw myself and the very sight petrified me. I was wearing a brown and green sleeved t shirt with a black open vest. But my sleeves were stained with blood from the elbows, several patches of red on my torso and my pants from the knee down were all stained in blood. I was the only one in such a horrible condition. Others were dirty and messy but not as bloody grusome as me. The were probably too scared to approach so let me off. Watching Eren made realise my friends were here but I was too tired to notice anything and fell asleep after seeing a faint dusty figure in the distance crash through the inner gate as I drifted into a dark abyss.

TBC...

 **Well that was the end of the second chapter and if you are wondering about his strength. He gets even stronger but an explaination for it is present in the next chapter. Also this guy ain't gonna follow the typical path of revenge if you want that sorry to disappoint you. .**


	3. Chapter 3

Well thus begins a new life for these young four kids of hardship and endurance. The year 845 marks the tide of change in humanity's life in wall Maria. While the sheep in the inner walls act like nothing even happened.

Chapter 2 Truth and a promise.

Location- Trost district. A few days after that fateful day. A boy with messy dark greyish hair which was slightly spiky in the front while the back was wavy was looking out at the sun and was wondering where his future led. Then his powder blue eyes saw a sad but now very familiar sight of people fighting over a piece of dry bread like senseless animals. He reeked of sweat and blood as he was completely drenched in it without a bath or new clothing for days. He was probably the only one with blood on so many places, everyone who laid eyes on him felt a mixture of emotions. Fear, pity, and to some a relief that they didn't have to go through something like that. In a small corner a bond haired boy brought four pieces of bread for his friends and handed them out."Here guys grampa said he had kids so we got a little extra." Armin said with a slight smile on his face. "Thanks Armin" the three of replied in unison and just as they began to eat they heard some soldiers talk. "Look at them. So much for civilizied people. Yeah, well when it comes to hunger they are all animals. Come on people eat up. We have to beef up the herd. The titans like a little meat on their bones." They said the last three sentences out loud. Though to most people it went unnoticed Eric tightened his left free hand while Eren was seeing red.

He rushed towards them dropping his food. Luckily Mikasa was close enough to prevent it from going to waste."You sons of bitches" he yelled as he kicked a soldier in the nuts and started a fight.

Typical. This time however Eric didn't feel like stepping up but finishing his bread he noticed something strange. The wooden lining over the low stone wall that he was sitting on, the part under his hand was crushed. 'But how? Wood isn't supposed to be that weak to be snapped by the force of a human hand' he wondered but his thoughts kept weavering to the book in the bag he had with him.

As quickly as the fight started it ended after small exchange of blows and curses till Armin came in and brought Mr Yeager back. The started his rant about going back to Shiganshina and killing all the titans and how the rest of them living like parasites.

(Eric's view)

This is getting on my nerves he has been acting like an annoying brat without a shred of common sense on how to react. People just went through hell and barely made it, therenis no point in arguing with those useless ignorant joke of soldiers who I'm sure will quake faster than the kids here. "Shut up already. You made your point about them. And if you go there by ANY chance at all" I said "The only thing your going to kill is your own sorry ass"

"So we're just gonna sit here. Those monsters killed my mother for god sa..." he was cut off with my reply "So did mine. Your not the only one hurting, you are acting like an immature brat that can't stomach the situation."

"Yeah Eren he's right. You can't do any thing right not, just relax." Armin backed me up." So what? You're content with living livestock and parasites, you are just as a weak piece of shit" Eren yelled. Now I really wanted to hit him. He was the weak fool. As I stood up to move Mikasa beat me to the punch literally. Slugging him square in the face. I just walked away feeling nauseous. I picked up my bag and went back to the sleeping quarters which was just a room with several messy and dirty beds. I laid down and looked at my mother's bandana which was still tied on my left wrist. I took it off and looked at it carefully. The cloth was a simple sky blue cloth but with spots of red ruining its simplistic beauty. In a corner of the cloth there were two large letters stitched into it.

A C and an E. They were the initials of my parents first names. Connor Langford was the name of my father who was a squad leader under some section commander whose name I can't remember. Doctor Emma Carver Langford my mother who was a brilliant medical specialist who was actually an army medic until she got married and retired to the life of a town doctor. I was rembering about them till my mind got bombarded by the memories of what happened that day. I tied the cloth back on my hand neatly and drifted into a nightmareful sleep.

After a few hours it was around dusk woke up to see my friends sitting nearby idly talking in a desperate attempt to keep their heads cool. That felt refreshing, in fact I began to want to read the book in my bag. Opening the bag I pulled out the book. Seeing it up close it was actually a dark brown amaturely handmade cover. Flipping over the pages I realised it was a dairy or a journal. Dad's journal ! A small note fell. Picking it up it read:-

 _"To my beloved Emma and my proud boy Eric._

Son if you are ever reading this it means a catastrophe has befallen upon and the near worst has happened and neither of your parents are with you. Please look into your heart and find the strength to live on. I know you have it in you. The journal contains the many answers to you and some drops of hope for the future answers. As my final words to you I am sorry for leaving you all alone I am sorry for everything about your mom. You are both my most precious people in the world and I pray that the bird of hope and the wings of freedom can still take flight. Remember son protect your friends. Protect your homes. Walk with your head held high and victory is assured.

Farewell and take care son

Your proud and loving father

Connor Langford. :-) "

After reading that part I wanted to break into tears he ... he worked so hard and actually said farewell words even if it was on paper. He had so much hope in me for the future. He didn't just die like a dog on the field. Suddenly the room felt too closed and suffocating. Wordlessly I stepped outside with the journal and note in hand.

I opened the journal and began to read through it. . . . . At the beginning it was just notes about the titan experiments and the abnormals encountered in expeditions. Data about how they approach from the south. He even knew Shiganshina was the most dangerous place to live in. He wrote down how he preserved the journal by handing it to mother just before leaving so the journal never left the walls. Finally he spoke of a day in the normal life. It was the day I was born and how he was so terrified at first then became so happy afterwards which felt warm reading his feelings. He surely puts all his feelings into his pen. I skipped a few entries but the ones I read spoke of how sick, fragile and weak I was. Which was strange looking at myself now. Then things took a weird turn.

 _"Year 838 summer time._

God help me my sons health is worsening everyday but today I met a doctor (not Emma) who saw my curious side and gave me a strange reddish liquid and told me to try doing anything with it except injecting it into another body..."

Strange but I read another entry at a few months later date

 _"Year 838 Autumn_

An experiment worked. By mixing blood with the red fluid externally has caused it to turn blue and by breaking a condition again I chose to inject it. Into... into the body of my own son. Since the doctor said it can save him. I was scared of everything. And I felt ashamed for doing it on my own son...(other points) but it worked. Eric is getting better..."

After that I grabbed my own arm and sat down at my own shock. He did this to me, is this good or bad. My dads reasearch progressed thanks to a mystery man with strange things. This was totally crazy but I had to continue. Then it went on saying how drastically I changed from a frail, half dead state to an active energetic and cheerful boy. Even mother was happy at how he saved me though he never told her of his meetings or how he did it. And she was also content with my growth and turnaround. He wanted to talk about the man but he refused to let dad write down any info regarding him

This went on with other notes about the titans weaknesses that he already told me about.

But sadly all of the warm everyday notes that felt like a message to the future came to an abrupt halt as his writing stopped. This was the time he actually died on a mission outside. The writing switched to my mothers who only said a closing note.

 _Dear_ if I cannot stay with you then please commit you have read it to memory and destroy the journal.

Eh!? I knew those words would be imprinted into my mind but I wanted to keep it. But even the words on the paper had a commanding feel to it. So without a doubt I threw the book into a nearby torch for lighting the area. I watched as it burned and I thought.'I never had a fixed goal in the future. As little kids I wanted to see the outside world with Eren and Armin by joining with the survey corps. After growing up more and when dad died I wanted to follow my mother's path of becoming a doctor and helping people and improving lives. But now after everything went to hell and knowing the crazy circumstances of my childhood and after what happened to mother. I was shaking and sitting but now I stood up and firmly looking at the setting sun I decided.

I am joining the scout regiment. And I vow over these flames that burn this book I will live up to your hopes mom and dad. I will learn the truth behind these creatures once and for all

 **TBC...**

 **Thank you all. Third chapter finished and please feel free to speak your mind about this. If there is any tweaks to make about the journal let me know.**

Next time chapter 4- Battle starts forge your own path to the future.


	4. Chapter 4 battle begins

Year 846. A year has passed since 'that' day. Life for the four children from the town of Shiganshina have been changed forever. The pain and suffering hasn't been fixed but order has returned and things were slowly getting bearable. Still famine has swept the people of wall rose and the only battle that raged was the one for food. Day in and day out people from the youngest child that could hold a tool to the oldest men were tasked with cultivating crops and other major jobs. Men and women were treated indiscriminantly and equally. There was only one rule. Do your part and earn your keep or die.

The same was for Eric's group. They dug, ploughed and weeded lands tirelessly, even though the cold dirt gave nothing but the continued on for the sole purpose of keeping their and the peoples morale up. This is for promise that binds them together. It was made when the order came from the high military police to send everyone from wall Maria above the qualified age to recapture the lost territory. The excuse was blatantly obvious. It was just a mass execution to resize the population. So at the price of one fifth of humanity's remaining population peace was restored to the walls. When the results that only a few hundred out of 250,000 unfortunate people came back. A vow was made.

(The night the report of the casualties came)

Armin sat against the wall clutching his grandfathers hat and sobbing like a baby. The remaining three stood near him with soft expressions of sympathy on their faces. At that moment Eric spoke up "Damn, all this suffering, all this pain just because we are weak. Just because the people around us are a bunch of damned cowards. Things can't go on like this. The world has to be fixed. Otherwise no place can feel like home. But for that I need power, humanity needs power. And we can only get them through answers. Next year I'll be qualified to join the military. With that I'll find find my answers and forge a path to the future !" He finished in a furious manner. "I don't care about answers. All I want is to join the scout regiment and slaughter every last one of those beasts so I'm with you all the way" Eren said strongly.

"So am I" Armim raised his head. "Armin you don't have to just because of ..." Eren began before he was cut off. "No this isn't about following anyone. I have to do this for my own conscience" Armin said firmly. This impressed both boys. 'The little guy finnaly broke out of his shell' Eric thought. "Me too" Mikasa joined the conversation. "You know guys despite the big words we all just might end up dead like a dog." Eric said. Eren and Armin looked down but resolution came from the dark haired girl. "But if I can help it no one will die". Chuckling Eric laid out his hand. "Then let's make a promise right here and now. From this point on no more crying now. We will all become soldiers and refuse to accept death until we make a difference in this world!" "I promise" came a unified reply.

And so with resolution in their heart a second year pass.

Year 847. Location- South east wall rose. Cadet training camp.

"Straighten those spines you worthless excuse for pissants. The 104 cadet corp boot camp starts here. Allow me to introduce myself I am commodone Keith Shardis and you will grow to hate me. Training is gonna be a white knuckle ride through hell. If I have done my job right then you'll be waking up from a cold sweat from memories of this place everyday for the rest of your fuckin' lives. Right now you're livestock no maggots but were gonna rebuild you from the ground up over the next three soul crushing years. And you'll be ready to take down your own demons. Remember this moment when you go face to face with it. Its time you ask yourself. Are you gonna eat or be chewed into pulpy bloody, piles of human grist and bones through bolder sized teeth? Decide now cause this is the fucking point of no return " The drill instructor barked like he was gonna eat us but his words flew through the hearts of some of us like a storm of inspiration. Right now only focus your mind and move on. Well then let the battle begin.

And so the rain of insults came down from Keith's wrath. Armin became the first victim. "You, the blonde mop top." the instructor barked. "Sir!" Armin said."What do they call you maggot"

"Armin Arlert from Shiganshina sir" he said losing his cool

"Yuck, why the fuck would your parents curse you with such a shit name"

"It was my grandfather's sir"

"Cadet Arlert why is a runt like you here"

"To help humanity overcome the titans" he finally broke speaking in a whiny voice.

"That is delightful to hear. You are gonna be a great light snack for them. Row 4 about face."

That went on for any cadet with a look of doubt, fear, and confidance too. The insults to crush the integrity of all of them with words. Bitch, maggot, worm, wuss and all kinds of creative curses reigned through the day. Many names were learned in the process. Jean, Marco, Thomas,Mina but a few really stood out like Connie and of course Sasha who everyone took the liberty of labelling her potato girl.

The day began to come to an end as I, Eren, Armin, Marco and a few others watched making friends, doing casual conversation and watching potato girl run till she drops. Out of the corner of view Eren saw a cart leaving asked "whats that?"

"Dropouts. The ones who couldn't take it." The girl named Mina possibly answered.

"But its just the first day" Armin spoke surprised."Weaklings" I said remembering the cowardly soldiers two years ago."Alright you guys I know where some of us are from but what about you guys?" Marco said. "Me and him. Were both from the same place as Armin. The city where it all began, Shiganshina." I replied.

Connie and Marco were rather shocked at that fact."Wow that means you were there. You guys saw it didn't you, the colossal one." Connie said stoked. "Yeah" came a simple reply.

So began the blah blah around us and the q and a session. I moved away giving Eren the spotlight. Just as he was about to puke at the memory of his mothers grusome scene he saw I got a wicked idea to ruin everyones meal. I asked them to look at me as I fully dipped my piece of bread soaking it in the stew saying its a demonstration of how the titans eat. I pick up the bread place and held it before them and told them to imagine the bread as a person. Then with my strength I crushed the bread splattering the soup dangerously close to them and then with my soaked hands covered in brownish white soup ripped the btead in half very slowly to let the feeling sink in. Then I ate the bread in brutal fashion. It was messy and dirty but the terrified looks and the pin drop silence ment it was getting to them that combined with the cowardly Daz puking finalised the feel and then Eren ran out holding his mouth.

I immediately got a barrage of curses from them as I hastily weny to wash mu hands. In the bathroom I laughed till my stomach hurt which reminded me of my own pain and fear. I looked at the band mother gave me. I had decided long ago I would always wear it as a permanent remainder of my parents wishes. The remainder of the night passed nicely except people losing appetite for their just looked annoyed though he didn't have the will to break the silence.

Day two solid start (narrator) Thus the second for the weary cadets began.

"Its aptitude test time so listen up there is no place for you if you cannot perform those who can't do this isn't even worthy of being bait, fail and you are outta here." The instructor began with full force. As the contraption for practicing the ODM gear each cadet was put to the test.

In the background two of the other instructors were cordially conversing. "We are just drilling out the fundamentals. You can tell a cadet's knack for it just by watching" one said.

"Like them?" The junior instructor pointed at the perfectly still figure of Mikasa and Eric who basically has his hands I'm his pocket like he was bored yet being perfectly balanced.

"Indeed" the older man said. "The girl is perfectly steady. She instinctively knows how to adjust her form. As for the boy he is a natural master with a degree of arrogance since his body can balance without him even trying. Overall we have good crop recruits this year."

"What about him?" The younger instructor pointed at the blatantly obvious poorest performer Eren. 'Are you kidding me, no one can suck that bad can they?' Eric thought as he saw Eren squirming upside down.

"Ah yes, he is the perfect example that drive and dedication does not always translate into capability." The older instructor explained.

"What is your malfunction Yeager, straighten yourself up moron." Keith continued to bark while others laughed at him while Eric stared with a poker face with curious eyes.

It was around evening the test was over but Eren begged his group to help him out. "Dude, Its easy just remember the basics. Watch your damn balance and keep your weight over the belts on your hips and feet. Up you go. Come on you can do it." Eric spoke like he was training a puppy to do tricks. "Yeah yeah I get it a loose stance but balanced. Okay here goes." Eren said ignoring his taunting and going. As Armim slowly lifted him up Eren stayed still for a few seconds."Alright it worked" Eric said before his belt locked and Eren took a 180 degree foreward swing to smash his head on the ground.'Guess I spoke too soon' Eric thought as he and Mikasa began to drag his sorry bloody but off the ground. But Eric's sharp eyes picked up a glint beneath his sash but decided to let it slide.

The rest of the day went with Eren begging advice off people with Armin while Eric and Mikasa decide how to handle him tomorrow.

Next day finishing blow. "Eren Yeager, are you ready?" With a nod from Eren Keith began the test ultimately resulting Eren hanging upside became sure of his doubts began to dare step foreward towards the menacing instructor." Sir I have a request I would like to ask now," Eric tried to speak as cooly as possible. "Huh? What is it?"

"I would like to ask you to repeat the test with Eren wearing my belt." He said.

Keith finding this unusual request from what he thought potencially the best cadet under him decided to agree. Just as Eric thought he did it. Eren was doing it. "I knew it. Sir take a look here." Eric spoke showing the belt to him. "Your right faulty equipment. There is a broken clasp, guess I gotta visit the supply deport and crack a couple skulls. Excellent eyes cadet." Keith said."So I pass?" Eren asked. "You did, now keep on training cadet!"

Alright Eren shouted as everyone other than Eric and Keith began cheering for him. While Eric began to walk away he was stopped by the bald man."Langford wasn't it. Tell me cadet why did you join up."

Eric gave a gentle smile before it turned into a serious one as he spoke."To become strong, so that I can learn the truth behind these monsters and these walls. To carry humanity through the darkness and forge the path to victory and the future." That voice was calm but had a mix of excitement and commanding tone to it which left Keith impressed and all the cadets fully stunned at his resolution.

TBC...

 **Another chapter goes. Please if you feel bored don't stop I promise thing are gonna be more fun when the trost district starts.**

Next chapter Graduation of battle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Graduation of battle.

Year 849. Two years after joining the cadets. A small group ran through the rain carrying heavy baggage as practice of endurance. At the rear of the platoon a blond boy was struggling to stay upright as he pitifully ran.

"Your boots are waterlogged Arlert. Let's see some hustle." The instructor said in his gruff tone. "Uh" Armin couldn't even reply. "You're too heavy for your stuff? Half drop and leave it in the mud. The titans will have easier work eating you without all the extra crap"

"Seriously. Here focus on staying upright. You know we are being graded on this." The brotherly figure of Reiner came in to lift some weight off his shoulders.

Keith watching this exchange thought of his opinions on the cadets. Reiner Brawn: The mind and constitution of a grass fed ox. Respected by his commrades.

"I'll never be a burden to anyone. I made a promise." Armin said. Picking up his bag and his resolve from the promise he made three years ago.

Armin Arlert: Delicate as a daffodil. Can barely do field work but academically brilliant.

The task moved on from to endurance to ODM skills. A few dummies were raised to simulate titans. The figures of Annie, Bertold and Jean charged it. -slash-slash- Two deep cuts were lain on the target afterwards a more shallow one was laid by Jean who was out of focus.

Annie Leonhart: Gifted with does not exactly swing it well around others.

Bertold Hoover: Heaps of great talent but too mild mannered to take charge in anything.

Jean Kirstein: Highly proficient in the ODMs but also . . . an insufferable smartass with a hair trigger temper. "Think those show off can slice and dice. Best hope you see a titan before I do." Jean said as he charged foreward to another target. Only to have his prey snatched by the likes of Connie. "Way to lead the charge dude. You don't mind if I steal your thunder right" he said in his cocky way. Unfortunately both men then got suckered by the pony tailed girl aka potato girl Sasha. "Yahoo"

Sasha Braus: At first glance seems retarded but on the field has impressive uncanny instincts. Though rarely shares them with her teammates.

Connie Springer: Agile on the switchbacks. But a few sandwhiches short of a picnic.

Ahead of them lies a unique duo. A black haired girl slashed deep with quick precision on many targets. Swinging forth without even breaking a sweat. With the boy struggling to keep up with the champion skills.

Mikasa Ackerman: Model cadet. Excels in almost everything. In fact its no overstatement to call the girl a genius.

Eren Yeager: Lagluster in the classroom. Marginally better in the field. But driven by a sense of purpose that is almost terrifying.

All in all a great bunch. Still take a look a hundred miles ahead. He thought as a dark grey haired boy shredded every target on sight. Leaving a huge trail of obliterated wood fragments in his wake. And looking at the main point of attack it was slashed so finely that it was impossible to differenciate between it and the remainder of the dummy. All other people were left dumbstruck at the line of devastation. Enought to make even adults shake in fear. Not able to decide who is more scary. Him or an army of titans?

Eric Langford: Monstrous strength and speed like a phantom. Also, That combined with his goals and will to lead makes him a godsent force to be reckoned with. Who knows? If he lives long enough he might go on to become a legend!

When the others came upon a now familiar yet ussettling sight of destruction. Chatter began on the field. "That guy's a monster""how does he do that?""Damn, that guy is gonna lead regiments before he reaches twenty.""hey, leave some for us" It went on in a mix of admiration, hope and respect but also fear. Fear of the unknown. Where will his strength lead him?

It was midday. The cadets were training in hand to hand combat which was for some reason was a mandatory part of the regime despite there is virtually no use for it in real combat. Eric knowing it just sat back and just took in the sight of Eren and Reiner being manhandled by a girl. He stayed out of it also because of another reason. At the beginning of the cadet session he was pitted against some unknown cadet and 'accidentally' broke a few bones with a single jab to the unfortunate, back then he had no idea the true extent of his strength so to avoid (in his words) collateral damage. And pissing off the instructor. After training Eren began to walk towards Eric with a look Eric could read instantly. "So you finally realised." Eric began. "Huh? I didn't even say anything yet" Eren said. "I can see it in your face clearly. Your beginning to understand how things work here. I'm sure you learned something with Annie kicking you around" Eric continued. Eren's face twisted but nevertheless spoke" yeah your right, these guys. They are all a bunch of cowards who are pruning themselves to run to the interior. I'm probably the only one here with the idea of killing those monsters" Eric chuckled "That makes two of us."

That night. Everyone was in casual clothes, having dinner, talking about their training but ultimately relaxing from the days work. From Eric's table a conversation between Jean and Marco could be overheard. "... that way you can conserve fuel. Let your momentum do the work for you..." Jean in his usual lines of bragging about his skills. "Wow the MPs. Working within a stones throw of the king. There is no greater honour than that." Marco beamed. "Screw the noble words Marco. I know you only want a nice cozy place in the interior" Jean said with an evil look.

"Look at you guys. Interior, five years ago this was part of it." Eren said

"Your point friend ?" He spoke in sarcastic formality

"Idiot, he means you are so delusional and misguided its pitiful. And personally I think poor Jean boy's head is too big to fit in the interior" Eric completed the moment with that and this brought clear audible chuckles.

"Very funny" Jean spat spitefully. "Isn't it a little backwards? Fine tuning your skills so that the brass will station you where you never see a titan." Eren told him. The conversation was heating up. "So you think I rather get killed no thanks but I'll pass. I say its better to play the system than get chew up."

"Coward" Eric said quietly."You cowardly son of a bitch" Eren wasn't much of a peace keeper however so he began to yell and stood up.

"Bring it on you little suicidal bastard" okay things were getting out of hand. Mikasa then stood up. "Gentlemen please" Eren was good enought but the same could not be told about the other. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUDGE ME" with too many blows to his pride Jean grabbed Eren's shirt and screamed."HEY, YOU RUIN MY SHIRT, YOU'RE DEAD" Eren came up with the only reason to fight back."I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR SHIRT YOU PISS ME OFF." Then things cooled to icy proportions. Then Eric did something. He raised a hand over the table and brought it down with his thumb facing down. This was an old sign between them five years ago about dealing with bullies. It meant 'take him down'. As Eren saw that gesture and contemplated the moment, he suddenly nailed Jean to the floor with the foot technique he learned from Annie. 'What was that move?" Jean said shocked. "Little something I picked up in todays training while you were sitting with your thumb up your ass."

"Stop this nonsense Eren. Don't bother dealing with him. He is not a soldier he is comedic relief." Eric said in a words of wisdom tone.

Suddenly the door opened and behind it was the half seen face of Keith with a death glare and white bloodlust eyes. The three boys' blood ran cold. And all anger cooled.

"Would someone care to explain what was all that ruckus ?" He spoke with death in those words.

"Sasha has gas sir commodote" came Mikasa's curt reply. This blowed her mind while the others were going through the toughest test ever to hold back laughter. "Pfft, why am I not surprisded, for the love of god have some self control."

And so the grueling test of three years came to an end on a bright note. Of the original recruits two hundred and eighteen cadets graduated and some with honours. While the rest were kicked out, left or even died.

Night of the closing ceremony.

"Do you have heart?" The soldier shouted

The reply came with a salute and a unified "yes sir"

He gave the details of the three regiments and began to announce the top 10 eligible for the MPs. "10th place Krista Lenz. 9th place Connie Springer. 8th place Marco Bott. 7th place Jean Kirstein. 6th place Eren Yeager. 5th place Annie Leonhart. 4th place Bertold Hoover.3rd place Reiner Brawn. 2nd place Mikasa Ackerman and entitled Elite soldier. And 1st place, the best cadet also commissioned Cadet senior, Eric Langford. Behold these are the top of your class." He finished with the top ten standing in glory.

That night we were partying at the main hall of Trost HQ. Celebrating on graduation and the top 10 but focus began to shift towards Eric's side of the conversation.

"You are really gonna drop the MPs for the scouts. Why? You are in the top 10!" Thomas exclaimed."What's so surprising? I always said I would." Eric said."Yeah me too. The scouts have always been our goal. We didn't train this hard for the easy life. I trained to face and fight the titans." Eren said, slightly confusing whether he is speaking for himself or us. "Are you insane?" Thomas spoke too loudly but then calmed down." How many people have died? Were talking about a fifth of the population. If that doesn't say anything I don't know what will. This is our lives now. We can't beat them." He finished hoarsely.

"Heh. You still don't understand. I understand the situation perfectly. So twenty percent died so what? You just suck it up and go lying down? You can't be that hopeless. Things are changing. We are learning, maybe not that well but its progress. They can be put down yet you choose despair over hope. Are you really gonna just accept it as fate and let all the death, destruction and sacrifice amount to nothing? All you are really doing is running. Just running from cold reality. Humanity is in a cage of suffering. Our only chance lies outside the walls and if necessary I'll forge the path of freedom all by myself if I have to." Eric finished in spectacular fashion leaving everyone speechless. Eren, Mikasa and Armin all were around him at that time. All of them feeling the same emotions as he was rage, sorrow, hurt, and all wanted one thing Redemption. For themselves, for their loved ones they lost and humanity itself. Eric spoke again." I'm sorry if you can't grasp it. I doubt you can. You never had any near death experience as we had. We... we" Eric couldn't continue as horrible memories bombarded his soul with pain. Eren couldn't take it and walked out with Mikasa. Armin stayed. Eric strangely felt the need to speak his mind or he can't take it. "Tell me guys how does your mothers meal taste like? How does the bed in your home feel like?" Everyone gasped at those questions. "Do you know what happened to me?" He took the band he still wore on his wrist to show the blood stains on the blue fabric." I remember it all. That day five years ago. Those beasts charged in and decimated everything. The smell of blood, steam and sweat loomed forever. They were eating people left and right. We were running terrified. Then some crazy titan kicked a full house at us. It all fell apart but a stab of rock and wood still came" his voice calmed almost hardened." She got me out and let it crash all over her. Her... her bones were crushed, lower body was stabbed with massive chunks of wood and was bleeding profusely." At that point tears began to fall. Many girls were holding their mouth in shock. While boys were petrified. "Yet she hung on. She was with me. Still asking me to run even in her state, she still wanted the safety of her son over a comforting moment before a painful death. She used her last bit of strength to tie this on me" as his hands tightened around the cloth. "Then it happened. And she was gone. Right in my arms. You think you cowards will understand that?" At that point even the annoying Jean's expression softened. Eric ran out the door leaving a horrified group behind. Armin actually then stepped foreward. "Eren also went through something like that. Now do you realise their drive and dedication. Their will to reach beyond." Armin said that before he left.

Back outside. Eric joined the other two sitting outside. "That was quite the rant you went on" Eren said. "Must have sounded pitiful didn't it? Some leadership I showed as cadet senior. After bragging about taking humanty to freedom." Eric replied with a sad smile.

"A good leader accepts all aspects of himself. There is nothing wrong with expressing your feelings." Mikasa said. She never spoke much but whenever she did she always spoke with purpose. Following that Armin stepped up. "Hey guys remember our promise? The stars look the same as the night we made that vow."

"Yeah. . . . Your right."

 **Chapter 5 Ends here. The moment is upon us people. The next chapter marks tha start of the action.**

Next time. Chaos befalls. Red war.


	6. Chapter 6 chaos befalls Red war

Chapter 6 Chaos befalls. Red war.

Year 850. Trost district. The day after the closing ceremony. It was a bright and refreshing morning for humanity. The scouts begin to march through the city to head into the outside world which wall Maria territory has become part of. As onlookers watched with optimism the three boys from shiganshina watched along with other cadets. "Heads up, the main unit of the survey corps is about to move out."

"Hey Commander Ervin make sure to give those bastards a good thrashing." An old man shouted. Followed by other words of encouragements and admiration.

"Well they are certainly cheerful today." Eric said fantasising about how he one day may be among them. "You can just feel the energy from the crowd" Eren told with bright eyes. "Its true. Well they have to be. We did go five years without incident." A fellow cadet named Hanna said. Followed by her 'partner' Franz,"Yeah and you should check out the cannon upgrades. This side alone should be able able to handle them."

"You in denial cuz you're a couple. What's that supposed to mean?" Eren yelled with a playful scowl. Armin watched with an uncomfortable smile while Eric just grinned. Their faces flushed and began stammering."Whoa. Whoa. Whoa there isn't anything like that." Hanna said. "There isn't anything embarrasing with a relationship. But jeez, why are you guys acting so cheesy and corny. That's the real embarrasing part" Their faces exploded in red and ran away leaving the boys laughing. "Hey hey, lookie here." A blond haired man approached. "Mr. Hannes long time no see." Eric began the talk." Word on the streets is that you graduated. Congratulations on becoming cadet senior by the way." He replied. "Thanks. So how is the booze drowned captain of the engineering corps faring." Eric sarcastically replied. "Watch it. And I sobered up five years ago." The older man flicked the grey haired boy on the forehead and the conversation continued with small talk with some serious words in between.

(Few hours later. On the wall). Eric and his squad were on the foreward walls and currently stationed as cannon maintainance and lookout duty. Eric was remembering about how he became squad leader.

Flashback. "Squad leader. Captain. But I'm just a cadet sir." Eric stated while talking to a senior soldier." Yes but as cadet senior you will be expected to take charge. So think of it as another test. Don't worry this is only a temporary posting before you join a regiment. Understood captain Langford. Here is a list of soldiers you have in your squad." The soldier ended after handing a piece of paper listing names. Luckily Eren and a few familiar names were on it. "Understood sir" (End Flashback).

Eric was broken out of his trance when Connie announced his plan to join the scouts. "What the hell did you just say? What about the MPs you were working so hard for" Eric said shocked. "No I made up my mind I'm gonna join the scouts." "That. . . That's great." Eren said also surprised. "He's determined. There was some thing in that outburst you gave last night lit a fire in him" the soft voice of Mina came in. "Ain't nobody talking to you. His great back story had nothing to with it." Connie gave an outburst then shyed his face away. "Relax man. You're not the only one" Thomas came in scratching his head. Eric was mildly feeling proud that his words could influence people so much. "Can you guys keep a secret." Sasha crept in quietly with a sly grin on her face which was actually creeping Eric out. "Cuz I just helped myself to the officers pantry." Revealing a big jucy piece of fresh meat. Everyones mind were blown. Eric lost his cool. "You crazy fool. If someone finds out the brass is gonna incarcerate both our asses. I ain't taking responsibility as captain" He yelled. "Yeah put that back you are gonna get in trouble big time." "What's wrong with you" other voices join in. "Just relax guys. Just imagine the sandwiches." Her voice was shaking. Her face was red and she was actually drooling!" Its okay captain. After we take back the wall we are gonna have all the room we need for raising livestock.

"Alright enough of this. At least pretend to be working guys. Or else they are going to hold me responsible." Eric said with a mock look of terror in his face. "Yes captain." They said in unison intensionally mocking him. He gave a sigh and stood beside Eren to get a glance at the whole town. "Has it really been five years?" Eren said with a smile. He continued. "Look at us. Ready to stand tall again. We can do this."

"Yeah let's hope mankind can really turn the tide." Eric spoke with hope before all thought processes crashed once again in five years for both boys. In a single flash of yellow the big red demon that haunted their dreams for years had returned. The colossal titan reappeared once more. The green glow accompanying the lightning wiped out all sounds from the environment to the point the heartbeats of everyone could be heard. Everyone was stunned. But for the boys of shiganshina a strange felling rose up. Their heated bloodlust set their hearts ablaze. But before anyone can even twitch. They got blasted away at the shockwaves of the explosion below them. So in steam and thunder the wall fell once more.

They all had the form of mind to survive by latching onto the wall. "HOT" Eren screamed. Eric's mind began running on overdrive. Seeing the situation he recalled the past. 'Its over... no, HELL NO!' The others just looked at the fallen gate and gawked. Panic began to swell. Screams of "they are gonna get in." And other things along those lines. "Hell No **people. This is the moment of truth."** he began to take charge, he and Eren already instinctively drew their swords." **Cannon squads get your ass moving ASAP. Its time to take out the colossal titan."** Eric barked. " **Captains orders guys. This is our chance. Don't let it go to waste."** Eren backed him up as they swung over the wall till they reached the top and looked with mad raging eyes at the giant skinless beast. "Hey there, its been a while since we met. This time you are going down." Eric said with venom in every word. His slowly begin to change colour from light powder blue to dark blue as he began to charge the titan but before he could launch the cable a giant steaming red hand came at him from the left sohe had to jump to avoid it. In mid air he got a good glance at everything. The titan actually knocked of the cannons and in the distance Eren charging from the right while he moved in on the left. 'Asshole. That bastard took out the damn cannons. That and this a perfectly timed assault with the scouts gone out. That can only mean one thing this motherfucker has brains' and only to prove his point the titan moved his head to stare each of them in the eye. It moved its hand towards Eren to catch him only for it to backfire and allow him a point to grab onto. Eric did not have that pleasure but took a more brutal approach. He latched onto the abdominal region and reeling himself in he forcibly ran vertically with incredible strength and speed. Also using the gas from his tanks to keep his momentum and not fall off. Combining this while running a blade through the flesh didn't make it any easier but with his inhuman power he charged up and shot into the sky. Turning in midair he launched a cable straight on the nape. The glint of their swords from a birds eye view seemed like two sparks one comming from the lower left and a very high were about to meet at a point in a steaming red explosion. But just as their swords were about to strike the flesh they were blown away by a mountain of blazing steam. But they persevered and went on.

Only to strike . . . Nothing. The sonics from their blades blew the steam away. There was nothing. Only the two of them moving foreward with their backs to each other. The both returned to the wall. They looked at each other and asked "Did you get it ?" at the same time. 'Damn it' Eric thought. 'He was here one moment and gone the next. Its impossible. A 60 foot giant can't just appear and dissappear in an instant. Tney just can't.' He was beating his fist on the hard wall slightly cracking it. "I'm sorry guys I couldn't get it I . . ." Eric began but was cut off."Don't apologise look at us we were too scared to move while you gave commands." Thomas gave a reassuring look.

" **Look alive** " a garrison soldier came in. "The anti colossal titan protocol has begun. We expect you to take part. If you've seen it we need details. So go to HQ and report back."

"Roger, sir good luck to the advance force." Connie spoke with a proper salute.

(Back in HQ) Eric began his report.

"Since we do not have the luxury of time please give a verbal report as quick and brief as possible cadet Langford." The base captain began. "Yes sir, we were working on maintaining the cannons when it suddenly appeared out of nowhere in a flash of yellow lightning." Eric tried to speak as formal as possible." Out of nowhere you say?" The captain spoke. "Yes sir as unbelieve able as it may sound the titan appeared without any prior warning. Also I believe it has intelligence." This raised several eyebrows in the room." This is because it specifically attacked and took out the vanguard cannons before anything and this along with the attack on shigamshina was very well timed that the scouts are not here. This can only be done by observation and proper planning. Still it is just a theory, sir." Eric finished." Thank you cadet. Your words would be looked into but for now you are dismissed". Eric gave a salute and left.

Back downstairs. The garrision soldiers were running frantically while the fresh cadets were freaking out. In the supply room the garrision forces were shouting words of encouragement to each other. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire cadets time to put your training to good use. I have faith each of you will be a credit to your regiment. Remember the cadets Yeager and Langford took on the colossal titan without hesitation. If they can do that you sure as hell can take the others." 'Damn, those kids have some serious balls.' He wondered. Meanwhile mikasa walked in from the outside as well as Eric from upstairs to meet up with the others. Armin was fidgeting while trying to fill his gas tanks. "I'm okay. Just give me a second for my nerves to settle. There is a hole in the wall 8 metres high and we don't even remotely have the engineering to plug it.. . . Our best bet was the giant boulder near the gate but we couldn't figure out how to lift it into place. If we can't stop ... . " he couldn't finish as Eric kicked him on the side making him fall on . "Hey, Armin. Your too focused on the past, look ahead. No more faltering. We made a promise remember. We are not food anymore. Now pull yourself together." Eric stood over him and offered him a hand. Armin took it and said" yeah you're right. I'm sorry."

After the whole drama the briefing began. " **I want everyone to split into four squardrons as practiced. All squads are responsible for supply running, message relay and enemy combat under the command of the garrison regiment"** The man Kitz Woorman said in a loud and shaky manner. His face had a look of total terror on it. I definately didn't do much for moral support. Heck to Some it even scared the soldiers even more. " **The main ISS squadron will be taking the vanguard . Cadets will be taking the middle guard lead by the support team. The rear guard will go to the elites. I expect each and everyone of you to man your posts knowing that the advance team has been wiped out. So yeah the outer gate is toast. The titans are in, this means the armoured titan is also likely to apperar. And when that happens the inner gate will also be history. This whole situation will revolve around one objective. Defend the walls until the evacuation is complete. Also . . Keep in mind that fleeing before the enemy is a capital crime punishable by execution. So if it comes to it steel your hearts and lay down your lives. Dismissed."**

"Yes sir!" Came a unified responce with a salute and pulled out.

Mikasa approached Eren while Jean bumped into Eric. "Get outta my way" Jean said crudely. Eric could sense his vibe. "Sheesh, what the hell is wrong with you man?"

"What kind of a question is that? Were about to become titan lunch. Should we sing and dance instead. Not all of us have superpowers like you!" He said grabbing Eric's collar.

"Jean just . . " Eric tried but was cut off. "No you listen I was one day short of shipping off to the interior. You just want me to be eaten you fr..." Jean kept ranting before he was suddenly lifted off his feet and nailed against a pillar. Suspended in the air with Eric holding him by the front of his jacket. "For the love of god just shut the fuck up. Did the last three years of training go down the drain with your drinks last night? We shed blood, sweat and tears for this. We had countless brushes with death. Some couldn't take it and either got kicked out or left. Fuck, some even died. But look at us we persevered and came out fine. Some best of the best material you turned out to be. You were supposed to be encouraging the others instead you're whinning about how things should have turned out. The MPs will still be waiting for you. Just live today. Remember these titans are the personification of fear, the moment you give in is the moment you die. That goes for all of you." Eric's words ended with many cowardly ones becoming able to raise their heads. He let Jean down and wordlessly walked away but with noticable improvement.

Meanwhile Mikasa was talking to Eren about something. Eric approached but before he could speak captain Ian intervened. "Ackerman and Langford. You two are specificly assigned to the rear guard."

"But captain my squad?" Eric began along with Mikasa who began to protest." Sir I'm a cadet I'll just be a liability."

"No excuses you are elite soldiers. We need every able body we can get and as for your squad Langford, they have already been reassigned to other places. You are relieved of your post as captain." Mikasa tried to continue but Eric grabbed her hand. "Dont " he simply said. "Alright fine but please just promise me Eren. Promise me that you won't get killed." Mikasa said softly. "I already did." Eren replied as he stormed off.

Back on the battlefield. Eric stood on the top of a building boredly watching the droves of paniced people running out of the town. He moved ahead to see how the middle guard was doing. The place was quiet till he heard footsteps. Giant footsteps as he saw a titan aimlessly walking. A rational soldier would be shocked how it made this far in. A coward would scream and run. But he. . .

He lost his mind. The same bloodlust as before welled up again. His eyes began to turn wild and strangely blue again. He charged with madness in his heart . Yet he magnificantly manuvered and screaming "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH expertly slashed its nape. The blood and steam spilled out and a lot fell on him. Reveling in the feel. He thought ' My first kill'

This is just the beginning. A lot of blood is about be spilled. Body counts are gonna skyrocket. Mark my words everyone. I'm gonna change the world.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Burning madness.

Captain Ian Dietsman was scouting from rooftop to rooftop ti check for any nearby titans that may risk the evacuating masses. He saw no sign of trouble so far. Then he saw a trio of wounded soldiers swinging back to the rear position.

"Hey, you are part of the support squad. You aren't supposed to be retreating." He shouted.

"Sorry sir , the vanguard has been smashed and the middle guard is also under heavy seige." The woman in the group said while trying to nurse the soldier who lost an arm. "How's that possible. If the situation is that bad than why didn't I see anything yet?" He said.

"That's because. . . That's because we saw. . . a monster tearing up most of the titans there." The third man in the group said with terror in his voice. "Monster. What are you talking about? Tell me what happened. Was it another titan? An abnormal ?" He began to lose his cool. He wanted to know what the hell was going on. "It was . . . It was crazy. It was a soldier. A cadet. I couldn't see his face because it was covered in blood and the steam too. But it was horrible yet so amazing. . . Sir a soldier is singlehandedly holding off the titans from reaching the rear guard." The wounded soldier said.

"Impossible" the captain was stunned. 'Who can it be?'

.

.

Meanwhile. The soldier in question was doing exactly that. The grey haired, 'blue' eyed soldier was tearing the titans apart. The strikes were violent, and the kills were messy. The blades would pierce the flesh and the razorwinds generated by them would scramble the innards of the beast. Blood would splatter painting the nearby buildings in red. If only they remained the work of the superhuman skill and madness would be petrifying even to hard boiled veterans if it was seen. Unfortunately they would always vaporise. The blood, the organs, the skin and bones would all vanish into hot gas. That and the ridiculous smile of joy in his bloody face that seemed to be plastered on made it very difficult to tell who to fear. The beasts or the demon who is slaying them? Every kill broke a stone of despair in his heart and filled its place with a few drops of hope as his father spoke of.

He would run, jump over buildings and swing below bridges. The titans were screaming in agony. He was having the happiest day of his life before another disaster happened. . .

He was moving ahead but took a glance towards the left. In that split second an abnormal jumped at him from the right. Exactly from his blind spot. It jumped him. He reacted just in time to avoid being eaten. But he was too late. The collision blew him straight through the air into a stone building at high speeds. His body smashed through the building and laid on his side on the second floor of the building completely exposed. But what was more horrifying was the few cracks he heard comming from his left arm. He was sure his arm broke in at least in five places. Intense pain shot up his arm. His rampage was immobalised in just moments as he laid there with a broken arm. Compounding the danger he saw the titan that took him down approach him. His grin disappeared the moment he was hit. He watched as he was pinned down. The deep blue in his eyes also vanished at that moment. With a fearful look once again he kept begging his body.

Move, move,

Move, move,

Please move! please move!

PLEASE MOVE ! ! !

.

.

.

Just to symbolise mankinds despair in battle rain began to fall gently. Or it may be a gift to offer a gentl death in the music of nature. It began to wash the bloodstained city of the battlefield for today. The drainage lines ran red. The leftover human carcasses were much more visible. It also washed the steam away making he grusome nightmare even clearer.

A black haired girl moved foreward from the position she was supposed to cover. As the bells rang meaning that the evac is done. She saw the group of soldiers grouped in a rooftop nearby. She wondered 'Why isn't anyone retreating? The signal was clear as day. Unless. . . ' she looked to the right and found her answer. The main HQ was swarming with titans from all sides. Of course.

There was a discussion happening among the cadets gathered at the roof. "Hey Jean. Come on, what are we supposed to do?!" Connie yelled. "We can't DO shit. They finally gave the retreat signal and we just had to run out of gas. I can't believe how this is gonna end. And its all because of those damn cowards" Jean said softly. "You mean the supply deport. What the hell man? Where are they." Connie went on softly but with a hint of anger in his tone, "Those pussies all lost their will to fight. I can tell why. But along with holding the base. They also gave up their duty to supply us, barricading themselves inside. And of course titans have owned the place so we can't get the gas ourselves."

"Then why are we waiting? Let's start cutting down on them so we at least have a ghost of a chance. Sitting here twiddling our thumbs ain't gonna solve anything. Eventually they are going to attack. We don't have enough to bolt. Also **if** and **when** we run out of gas we are toast." Connie finished by tapping his tank to emphasise his point. "Wow you actually used your head for once Connie. But I don't think we have the manpower or the morale for it. The pumped up veterans at the vanguard got their asses kicked. What can a bunch of despairing rookies do with a suicide mission like that? That assuming half the people reaching HQ. And to put a cherry on top. The supply room must be crawling with titans of the 3 to 4 meter variety. Don't see much chance in that. Hell, one heck of a life this has been. I never got the chance to tell her how I felt. Damn, I can't believe I'm really hoping for Eric to show up. I'm sure he could have done something better." he continued remembering his first crush.

Alongside that. The only person trying to be optimistic among the pitiful soldiers Sasha was trying her level best to cheer the others. "C'mon guys we can do this. Get up people. We gotta do something. Alright let's go I'll lead." Her words fell on deaf ears. The soldiers didn't even raise their heads. Armin sat with his back to a window and stared blankly into space. The small cluster of Annie, Bertold, Reiner and Marco disscussed in a more rational manner. "Reiner, do we move out" the blond girl said. "Not yet, we need some more time for them to pull it together" Reiner said. "So that's it, I've come to accept my impending demise, I just regret that I couldn't do anything big with my life" Marco said with a stoic face.

Suddenly they saw a new member arriving at the scene. "Mikasa what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at the rear guard" a fimiliar soldier said. "Annie, this may sound selfish and I know its wrong to bring personal matters in the forefront but have you seen Eren. " she cried frantically. "Many of the squads have gathered here but I haven't seen his." Annie said with her same cynnical tone. Its surprising how people can keep their wits together in some chaotic situations. "We found Armin, he's over there." Reiner pointed out. Mikasa wordlessly stepped towards Armin and kneeled before his sitting figure. That time Armin's mind kicked in, at the presence of the girl who was like a sister to him. 'No, how am I supposed to explain this to her. I can't lie to her.' And a hundred other thoughts along those lines flooded his mind. "Hey Armin you okay? Where is Eren. I don't see him." Mikasa spoke in the kindest tone she could muster. Armin couldn't take the stalling and snapped his head up. Showing his sad and tearful face. Which clearly shows his Answer. "He . . . They. . . The cadets of squad 34." He began to speak like saying a farewell speech or casualty report. "Thomas Wagner, Mak Tiers, Milius Zeribzky, Mina Carolina, Eren Yeager. These brave five died valiantly in the field of battle. They up held their duties honourable till the bitter end." His trembling voice was drowned in sobs.

The glint in Mikasa's eyes disapoeared. Everyone was stunned at that fact. How he witnessed each of his squad members death. But before they could say anything a soldier called out. "TITANS INCOMING"

Everybody's slug heads and spines bolted upright. All of them were on their feet. A reminiscent of their training of reacting in a moments notice. But even then they were taken by surprise. They were already surrounded from all directions. Unable to react they attempted to fight back. But with their low gas and morale totalled their speed. They were being pushed back. The more skilled in the group had killed a few. But it was only a dent in the massive force approaching. At least twenty titans were onto them. Mikasa still had her cat like reflexes but her grief that was implanted into her mind were rotting her skills away.

Some soldier got caught and eaten. The other witnesses only stared at the brutality of the monsters. After a few moments all but the best soldiers gave up trying. They just gave up. They dropped their blades and accepted death. When all hope was lost in this godforsaken battle.

The clouds in the sky parted and an angel with swords descended upon them and with one heavenly blow three titans fell. Followed by other divine strikes. This was just how it felt to the soldiers as a green cloaked soldier charged in and began slaughtering the beasts one by one. They watched with awe as he killed with the speed of a phantom and one by one titans fall with precision slashes. To the weaker ones, they couldn't believe their eyes and thought it was some sort of dream.

Within minutes the area was cleaned. The soldiers felt a sense of momentary relief. Despite what they have to face again. Their hooded hero stepped towards them. The clouds parted to let some light shine down making it seem he was approaching on a path of light. He was still steaming from the blood that was evaporating off him and his slump shoulder made him look cool and creepy at the same time. And his gleaming ragged edged swords make him somewhat like a heavenly zombie.

The man lifted his hood and looked at them. They were all shocked to see him.

"Hey guys. You look pitiful." He said

TBC...

Finally down with chapter 7 people. I have to tell you the names in this show are a nightmare to write. I suppose its obvious who was under the hood. Please pray for me to make a better work. (If you don't like this ) :-)


	8. brain and balls can turn the tide

Chapter 8 ;Brain and balls can turn the tide.

The heavenly zombie that saved all the soldiers stepped towards the group gathered, waiting for him with confused and relieved faces. The soldier was still steaming from the blood that was vaporising off him and his left arm/sleeve was thick. And had bandages sticking out and around his hand. He also had some human blood stains on that didn't disappear from him. The tearing in his jacket sleeve showed several signs of rapidly and poorly patched cloth running around his left arm. They saw very rough and ragged edges in the sharp edge of the blade meaning it has been put to heavy use.

He lifted his hood and showed everyone his face. His grey hair was messy and covered in dust. His eyes were back to their powder blue colour and his grinning face has been painted with a splatter of dried blood around his left cheek. He kept his smile and spoke in a raspy tone. "He guys, you look pitiful"

"Eri . . Eric. Is that really you?" Armin was actually the first to speak.

"Why? Is there someone else with my face and skills around?" Eric replied.

"You badass son of a ... I'm so glad to see you" Connie yelled with eyes definately trying to hold back tears. "Good to see you guys too." He replied.

"Thanks man you really saved all our asses. I still can't believe you dashed around here and wiped them all out like it was nothing." Marco said. "Yeah, not to be rude but what are you doing here? How do you have so much steam? And what the hell happened to you?" Jean said feeling very weak to able to do nothing while he saved them all and noting his dirty, messy and blood stained state.

"Nice to see you too. I actually moved to the middle guard very early and held off many of the titans. But I ran into some very deep crap. I squeezed through with some really bad injuries" he showed his left arm remembering the insane thing that happened. "It was probably a godsend but luckily I found a broken medical building. Just tapped up myself, scavenged some fresh gas and blades from a dead soldier and rushed here." He explained.

"We get that but what about your arm. What happened to it?" Reiner asked. "Oh, uh an abnormal drove me into a hard rock building. The crash broke my arm and its still a miracle I can still use it. But enough about me we have bigger things to worry about." He said. Then his expression hardened. Then he smiled again. "Oh yeah, I got a gift for some of you guys. He ran off in a direction and jumped to the ground. Then he manuvered back up with a rope. Everyone watched as he pulled hard on the rope and the other end came up a silvery object. Realization then hit them.

"Is that gas?" Many asked. Yes a small cluster of gas tanks were in Eric's hands as he approached with a smile that almost looked childishly 'cute', a word you can hardly use in a moment like this. He put the gas down on near him and started talking." Here, I picked these up from the dead soldiers along the way here. They died pretty early so there should be good enough gas to help replenish the amount you lost in that skirmish. I thought you might be running low."

"Man you're a life saver." Connie said. "But there isn't enough. So don't get your hopes up." Eric said with a sad tone back in his voice. "This may be enough for some to get back to the wall."

"Then please give it to me!" A cowardly soldier ran foreward to take one of the tanks. Eric quickly put him down with the back of his blade. "No. This isn't how its gonna happen. I ain't that nice." The commanding demeanor returned to his voice." Cowardice is un acceptable. Either we all escape. Or no one does. Nobody gets special privileges here. I only have about ten tanks and looks like there are at least forty people here. So this is what we do. We charge and reach HQ by ANY MEANS NECESSARY. And those who take the gas tanks must vow to take the lead and defend the others. Anyone who tries to run with the gas. I'll treat you like a titan. Just know that." Many cringed at his cold words but others acknowledged him. "But Eric please, many of us can . . . " the fallen soldier begged. "No, you wuss. Everyone bragged about their skills in training but most of what I see is a bunch of unskilled spineless maggots. Just pull yourselves together. True strength lies within everyone. Look for it; if you really have the will to live. **Now get ready we storm HQ in a few moments.** Those who want the gas make sure you are ready for the responsibility along with it" He commanded.

The soldiers faces hardened. They wiped their tears and prepared mentally. Eric smiled again with hope of succeeding. The members of the top ten and and a few others came and took the gas with the exception of Mikasa who was still with Armin standing in a corner of the roof. Then a brown haired girl approached Eric. "Um, Eric" she said. "Yeah? Is something wrong he asked." He replied. "Uh. . . The thing is . . . Your arm is." She kept stuttering. Eric wondered if she was scared of the whole situation or was just shy. "No its okay" he said despite the pain that was eating away his arm. He remained calm for everyone else's sake. "No its not. I did some extra lessions in the medical subject and your arm is in really bad shape. I need to see it." She spoke fast. Chuckling he agreed. "Alright" he said. He took off the cloak he wore previously for the rain. Then the brown bloody jacket. He was wearing a white half sleeved t-shirt whose shoulder was also stained in crimson. She began removing the excess bandages and began cleaning the mess that was his arm. She gasped many times in the process seeing how he took a wound like that and is still able to move his arm. "Your bones are broken badly, how can you still move your arm" she gawked. "Like I said its a miracle I made it." He said.' Or something else.' The others checked their blades and switched their gas tanks prepping for the attack. Some even lightened their mood seeing how vulnerable the legendary Eric Langford seemed during his patchwork along with his face.

"Okay all done." She said after tying up the last of his bandages. "Thanks a million. I feel a lot better" Eric said. Moving his arm seeing the significant improvement. "Your welcome, but you said a titan knocked you down how did you escape." She replied throwing away the excess bloody bandages. Eric swallowed at the memory. "Let's save that for another time." He didn't want to talk about it honestly, he put his cloak back on. "Yes Captain." Her words took him off guard. "Just wait before I get an official posting." He finished grinning.

" **Alright people its go time. No sucky cowaring. Just keep going till you reach the fuckin' building. Do or die. LETS GOOOOO"** He shouted when he jumped afterwards yelling " **YEE HAW"**

Smiles broke out. "That guy I nuts." "I love him" "he's insane" "this just got a lot more fun" "move it you chickens""heh even in this shit, I just got completely revived" "I'm all fired up"

" **YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH** " a unified roar launched the human charge to Trost HQ. 'Gosh if we only had some drum beats' Eric wondered as with his renewed strength slashed two to three titans in perfect flow to clear the way. "Holy crap, if he is this badass with a broken arm. How good is he normally?" A soldier told Connie. "Yeah him, and then look at her." Connie pointed out to Mikasa who was cutting away at the leftover titans and the others who tried to squeeze their way into the human ranks. "The queen and king of badassery" Connie said.

Suddenly Mikasa's gas gave out its last puff. And fell. "Mikasa" Armin yelled as he deviated off course. "Damn it." Eric said. " **Jean take over!** "

"Wait I'll come with . . ." Jean began but was stopped mid sentence. "No, these guys need someone to lead them. You can do it. I'm counting on you." With that Eric disappeared to the right leaving Jean in the forefront. "Hey"

'Mikasa you fool. Why didn't you take the gas? I thought since you came from the rear guard you had more steam. Why? Unless. . . ' his thoughts wandered as he had to strike another titan in the way. 'How the fuck did I get so far from her position. Damn it!' He thought again before he heard a high pitched scream. He first wondered if it was her's before it was gone and a few seconds later another screamed raged his ears. This one was far more loud, dirty and gruesome like a sick, drowning animal shouting its death cry. "Please be alive you two." He said worriedly.

Finally reaching the scene he saw Armin nearby and Mikasa kneeling down on the ground. And right in front of her was the source of all the noise. A giant, muscular titan standing over the remnants of another titan. Rapidly moving just as Armin came close to Mikasa he grabbed both of them by the back of their collars and threw them like ragdolls onto a further roof and landed near them. "Hah(sound of sighing), made it. What the hell are you doing? Why didn't you take the gas I gave to you guys? Anyways you guys are alright. Now let's go." Eric talked fast. "Sorry about that, I'm okay." Mikasa said. "I'm fine too. Thanks for getting us out. You need to work on handling people." Armin still dizzy from the throw. Eric's face hardened. He had to ask now." Armin ever since I showed up here. Or when the charge began I haven't seen Eren anywhere. Where is he? You are supposed to be in the same squad as he is?" They both cringed at the questions hitting them. But before he could get any answers they were interrupted by a titanic standoff. "Two fifteen metre titans inbound." Armin warned. "No that one is . . . " Mikasa began. "Different" all three said in unison.

Then to prove his uniqueness. The 'rogue' titan lifted his arms to a fighting stance. This surprised all three of them. Screaming the other titan charged him only to have his head ripped off in a single blow. Then having its nape crushed. All in a scream fest.

"It seemed to know some form of hand to hand combat. And it knows where the weak spot is. " Mikasa concluded. "We can see that. But now isn't the best time for research. We have to move. There is a platoon waiting for us." Eric spoke hastily. "What about mikasa, her tanks are empty?" Armin said. "There is always a chink. C'mon I'll take you." Eric said. "Wait, I have a better idea." Armin began to remove his own gas tanks and replace them with her's. "I haven't moved much so I still have some. And its going to be a complete waste on me. But us this more carefully." Armin advised her. "Speaking of which. What's with you Mikasa. You can do better. Oh yea, I asked about what happened to Eren." Armin's face darkened while Mikasa's went both dark and slightly red with shame. "Eren is . . . . . dead." Armin said after a brief period of hesitation. Mikasa turned her head away. Eric stayed fixed to his spot. Then he said quietly." I see, so the bastard couldn't keep his promise". This hurt them even more. "Alright. Let's move" they begin to run.

Then another scream sparked an idea in the blond boy's head. "Hey, wait. I think I have an idea" Armin stopped them midway. "You can see that rogue over there right. Maybe we can. . . "

"Oh boy, you don't wanna do what I think you wanna do" Eric sweatdropped thinking of the possible scenarios. Most ending in them being 'accidentally' ripped apart. "You guys are the titan slaying champs so its up to you to decide but if we can lure this thing to HQ we could probably nail the titans on headquartars in one swoop." Armin protested. "What do you think?" The other two exchanged an interested look. "What's the off chance it's going to turn on us ?" Eric asked. "I'm not sure but so far its not reacting to us. My gut tells me it can work, I believe that." Armin spoke shakily.

"Its worth a shot." Mikasa said finally lifting from her depressed state. "Hehehe" Eric laughed. "Alright, this outta be fun. I abandoned the platoon to fend for themselves. Its going to be humiliating if I showed up empty handed. **Okay**. Mikasa you take Armin. I'll lead the way." With those words. The three warriors departed again.

Meanwhile. Jean stood speechless as he watched some of his commrades getting chewed, and devoured. He felt completely helpless and ashamed. He took the gas to prove himself yet he just stood there like a worthless bystander. 'Why couldn't I do anything? Why couldn't I stop them? Why did you leave everything to me Eric? I'm the last person who deserves any title. Eren wasn't kidding. I'm just as worthless as the rest of them.' Then realisation hit him. "Let's move. Make a break for HQ while they are distracted." He yelled desperately.

So they continued their desperate charge to the building. Losing some along the way they finally reach. Smashing through the windows they look around. Mentally getting a head count of how many made it. Jean saw a group of cadets crying underneath a table. His feelings switched from regret to anger. He pulled out a boy among them and punched him hard. "You assholes. You hung us out to dry." He screamed at his face while Marco stopped him from killing him. A girl with a blood splattered face cried out," The titans were going to get us from every angle. They're crawling around the supply room."

"So what? Its your job to fucking deal with it. You have the gear and gas. You scum." After his rant. Reiner sensing the calm before the storm yelled. "Hit the deck.!" They got blasted when the wall of the room came crashing down. Showing the face of a hedious beast with a humane face. Everyone began to panic and ran frantically. " **Moves" "we can't all go at once" "where is Eric? And Mikasa" "they aren't here. They are probably dead"**

Jean saw everything and despaired. 'This is it huh? How naive was I ? No at some point I knew. There is no chance. We can't beat them.'

Then hope comes.

.

.

.

In the form of a big white fist. "WHAT?!" A rogue titan knocked the others off the building. Jean and a few others heard a faint sound amongst the chaos. Seemed like it was getting louder. The quickly realised. Eric screaming. " **YEEEE HAAAAWWW"** as he crashed through the window but falling on his side. He gasped while everyone was left dumbstruck at his entry and Mikasa followed in carrying Armin bridal style. "Holy crap. . . I can't believe that actually worked. Hey guys, we got ourselves an abnormal that's got serious beef with its own kind. And a plus point, doesn't give a crap about us." Eric explained.

"Are you kidding me? As happy as I am to see you. You really think its gonna work?! I mean you can't expect a titan to help us." Jean frantically spoke. "Just take a look, it is working. Let him do his thing and buy us some time." Mikasa said.

"Enough of that. Sorry for leaving you guy behind but what is the situation here?" Eric asked. "Take a look. The supply guys are trembling in this fear." Jean said. Eric approached them and instantly grabbed another boy by the collar. "Make yourself useful and answer me" Eric said back in his commanding form.

"O-o-okay"

"Firstly, what is the situation in the supply room.?"

"I don't know."

"Okay how about the number of titans in it?"

"I don't know."

"Loser, at least tell me if there is anything we can use outside the supply room? Anything for godsakes."

"I don't know!"

Eric dropped him. "So you are a moron and a coward. Anyone else." The others shook their heads. "Useless." He vented. He gathered the soldiers with him and talked. "We need a plan but we don't have enough info. So here is what we do. Jean" Jean looked at him. "I want you to take a small group and look around. Find anything we can use. Rocks, guns paper, anything but crap okay." Jean understood and left saying okay. "Now Connie and Sasha. You and the rest try getting the supply team back on their feet." They also said "understood"

"Finally Armin and Mikasa. We're doing a little recon." He said slyly. "Huh?" But before they could react Eric already left the room. They followed him down the stairs, then took a strange turn to get up on the wood framework on the upper part of the supply room. "Okay what have we got.?" He asked after he sat down casually on the log. "I see six no seven titans." Armin said. "No, eight " Mikasa corrected pointing towards the extra titan that came in. "And a central lift there."

"So this is what you meant by recon." Armin said. "This is for you Armin. If really don't want to be a burden to us put that brain of yours to work. We have to make a plan to take out eight titans without any gear inside a big room." Eric said softly. "Alright. . . I'll do my best." The daffodil said. "That's it. We've seen enough. Let's go back" Eric said.

"Right."

.

"Good news. Loaded rifles, curtesy of the military police. Hey Eric this gonna do any good." Jean and his team walked in with several boxes of ammunition. "That's perfect" Armin peeped. "I have a plan"

He laid out a raw mapping of the building. "This is a three step procedure." He seemed hesitant. "Go on" Eric urged. He exhaled loudly, "we're looking at eight titans of the 3-4 metre variety. This all comes down to timing. Step 1 we lower a fully armed group down the central lift to sucker in the titans. Step 2. When all of them are in their closest, the group open fires into their eyes. Blinding them. That is the cue for the final step. In the step three eight soldiers previously positioned on the ledges above will swoop down and hit their vital regions. That's it. A fast, accurate and precision strike perfectly timed by eight of the best soldiers. It puts all our lives on the line if one person screws up we all die. A High risk and high return strategy but its the best I've got." He finished. "I'm sorry"

"Seems like decent plan." Reiner said.

"Hey. This can't be our only chance. I'm ready to be talked out of this. A half assed move from a weakling like me can't be our only choice." Armin fidgeting. Eric landed a sudden hard grab on his shoulder startling him. "Man, its a good plan. Why do you have so much doubt? Have some self esteem for once. And just to make sure. ANYONE WHO OBJECTS OR DOUBTS THIS PLAN SAY IT NOW" he yelled. Nobody said a word. "See"

"Thanks." He said. "What a coincidence. There are eight members of the top ten among us just to do the thing." Jean said. "No, things aren't gonna go like that." Eric said flatly. "Why not? Who isn't gonna take part?" Marco finally spoke up. "That would be you wise guy." Eric said beaming.

"C'mon why me?" His eyes widened. "Because we need someone calm to make the right call. I'm entrusting you to make the right move. It all depends on you." Eric surprised him giving out his position. "Really. I mean. You're giving it to me." Marco said surprised.

"Yes, captain obvious. And Sasha your comming with us. "Right" both of them said.

"See people , all you need is a little faith and courage. Remember everyone a little brain and balls is all you need to change your future. Now we move" Eric commanded.

"Yes sir" everyone said.

TBC...

 **Finally. The longest chapter I have ever written so far. Thanks for reading. Please look foreward to the verbal beatdown Eric throws out to a certain someone in the next chapter.**

Next time. Words of resolution. A new leader is crowned.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Words of resolution. A new leader is crowned.

As the plan to liberate the Trost HQ was put into motion. The execution soldiers were chatting as they moved to position. "Not to be a downer but I have to ask the obvious question. Can we really do this?" Connie said. "Relax these guys are only 3 or 4 metres tall. Their weak spots are not that far above eye level." Reiner advised. "The spot is still one metre high and ten centimetres across" Jean said. "From the back of the head to the nape of the neck." Sasha peeped. "Yeah and if push comes to shove you can always spear one of these up their ass. That's the other weak spot." Reiner smirked showing off his blades. "Are you serious? That's news to me." Connie said. "Did I miss a day of training or something?" Sasha wondered out loud. "Aw come on, I can't believe you nimrods are actually falling for it, gosh its a miracle you stonebrainers made it this far. And Reiner please, you don't wanna get labeled as the guy who died with an ass joke in case things go south." Eric said sarcastically lifting everyones dull moods.

Meanwhile the lift loaded with armed soldiers descended. They looked around and saw the situation hasn't changed yet. "Okay assholes. Over here!" Eric yelled from above to get the titans attention. Though it wasn't necessary, he did that to break the frosty feeling of fear in the weaker soldiers and to indicate the ambush team is in place. The titans begin to approach almost instantaniously. Startling a soldier." Relax. Don't lose your cool till they all come withing firing range." Marco calmed their disposition.

"Steady". "Steady"

"Open fire!" He screamed. Thousands of shots were instantly fired. Shouts were broken out and the soldiers above quickly made their move. They ran and jumped down.-Slash- Six napes were perfectly cut down. The same could not be said for the last two. They only took a minor scrape. Panic broke out. "Sasha and Connie missed." Bertold yelled.

Connie was shaking on the ground while Sasha completely caved. She tried to run crying and screaming. Luckily the titan tripped and fell giving Mikasa the perfect opening to take it down.

Connie was trembling on the floor but behind the titan came a tapping sound. Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap. (Sound of inhumanly fast running). Eric dashed across the room and jumping much higher than the human capacity reached the titans nape and slashed it in his unique high speed style. And dragged Connie by the back of his collar out of the way of the falling titan. "Thanks man. I owe you again." Connie said gratefully. While Sasha was crying in Mikasa's hands shouting words of gratitude. "Talk about superhuman." Reiner told Eric. "Don't mention it." Eric said scratching his head grinning." But Eric. What's with you dragging people off by the neck? You've been doing that since five years." Armin asked from the lift. "Sorry guess its become a habit since pulling Eren out of crazy situations." His face darkened after saying that.

"Okay, they're all dead. Start loading up supplies!" Jean announced. "Alright" "yeah" "we're gonna live. We're actually gonna live." And other happy words came from the previously lost soldiers. "See people all you need is a little guidance, hope, and skill." Eric said once again cheering up. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Speaking of guidance. Who is in charge here? What happened to him? Why the hell was this place in such a mess in the first place? Where are all the garrision regiment troops?" He began to question them. One of the boys loading up gas that began to respect him and chose to answer. "Captain Kitz Woorman was in charge of this base." He said.

"That redneck coward. Where is he? He dead?" Eric continued while filling the gas tanks. "No. . . He. . He ran away. Leaving us behind" the soldier replied. "He left just before the rain began. Said that he has to 'direct the reinforcements' but it was definately an excuse. It just never came. He took the support squad and pulled out. And then. . . "

"And then everything fell apart. That two bit cowardly bastard." Eric said spitefully realising what happened. "Damn him. Okay people don't take this the wrong way but I want to be responsible for everything so far and beyond. Please if anyone asks tell them I'm responsible for anything, just trust me. From now on call me captain." His expression became stiff. Everyone was confused but the supply corps cadets were too tired to think and was grateful to his actions so decided to agree with him. "Yes Captain" they said respectfully. "Thank you" he said. Then turning towards his own team he 'somewhat' lead here. It didn't take much convincing them either. They immediately gave a salute and said "yes captain." All but the members of the top 10 and Armin were sure of his actions. "Hey care to explain why that was necessary?" Jean stepped up. "Or you just wanna hog all the glory in saving them."

"Heh. Something like that but no. The real reason it is a preparation for a future plan. Don't worry about it, you won't have any trouble with this. I promise." Eric said. "Fine. Let's just get out of here. I wanna go back to the inner gate." Jean replied turning away with a sigh. "OK, everybody done. Let's go back." Eric commanded raising his sword. "Yes sir!" Everyone shouted. "Say what happened to our crazy berserker best friend?" Eric smiled as he said that to himself.

Back outside. After seeing to that all the cadets have left. Eric saw Mikasa and Armin standing on the roof of a building next to HQ overlooking the street in front of it. 'What are they watching?' He got up to the roof and saw what they were seeing so intently. He got greeted with the sight of rogue titan being turned into a wholemeal lunch right before their eyes. "Cannibalism. Now that's something you don't see everyday." Eric said just as astonished as the others. "Guys, there is something about this thing that seems so human." Eric said again. "Your right, and this may feel crazy but there is something . . . Like he was part of the key in freeing humanity. Like he could actually break the cycle. Turn the tide like you said just long enough for the first ray of true hope." Mikasa spoke. Reiner then walked in saying"You guys have a point there is too much we could learn from him. He's too valuable to just let die. I think we should prioritise warding off the scavengers off him captain."

"Are you crazy? We have. . ." Jean began to rant when another titan tried to join the feast. The rogue suddenly went loose and charged losing its arms in the process. It resorted to using its teeth and tear all their napes apart in bloody and brutal fashion that rivals Eric's previous rampage. "Holy crap. You were saying." Jean said. When it suddenly turned to the observer group. Eric and Mikasa tensed and pulled out their blades while everyone else took a step back. It screamed and tried to step foreward but apparently ran out of energy and fell face first onto the ground. "What the hell was that? Can we just leave please?" Jean tried to say more but Eric stopped him. "Look at the nape." This diverted everyones attention to the nape where all the steam seemed to be comming from. The flesh began to dissipate around the cooking body and a smaller person began to be seen. Eric charged in there. 'I know that shirt. Could that really be'. He saw the flesh around the body still infused to the titan's. The blood vessels there decomposed and spilled dirty hot blood all over the person. Eric stood looking down at the steaming sizzling gooy pit. But he pushed allbother thoughts out of his mind abd crouched on one knee. Then dropping a blade he reached into the pool. Slowly he dipped his fingers into the liquid. It was scalding hot. Like jelly in boiling hot water. He sank deeper till he found what he wanted. But the moment he touched the head. A vicious shot of electricity went up his spine. With a solid grunt he suppressed his pain and gripped the tuft of brown hair. Mikasa made her way to the burning head of the titan to have a close and personal look. Tightening his hand he pulled. Tearing the person out. This revealed his face which was . . . . . Eren. He convulsed and coughed out blood from his mouth and out his nose. Mikasa didn't waste a single moment in grabbing him after seeing his face. And literally burst out into tears. Eric looked at Armin and gave him a hard look and then a confused one. "Armin I thought you said Eren was dead. Why the hell is he comming back from the nape of the titan that just helped us?" Eric asked very softly."I don't know. I just don't know." Armin said quietly looking at the figure of his unconcious but very much alive friend. "Let's just go. We'll deal with this inside the walls." Eric said again. "Alright."

They brought Eren with them. Nobody asked a single question. All of them too stunned to even say anything. Also how Mikasa tearfully grabbed onto him. They simply took him back to the wall and dragged and carried him all the way back to the gate. They were greeted by a full platoon of garrision troops. Three soldiers stepped up and took Jean, Annie,Bertold, and Bertold giving them a solid gag order. Then the others tried to convince. Eric, Mikasa and Armin to leave but were met with icy stares and a simple "no"

But then things suddenly got hostile. They forced the group to the river edge. Surrounding them with water, fifty foot walls and a platoon of fully armed soldiers. Additionally two riflemen for support. In the midst of them all stood the man with the permanently frightened expression. Captain Kitz Woorman. Eren opened his eyes, Eric watched unsure of whether he is aware of his position. His facial expression changed to an evil smirk and he said "you're all gonna die." 'Yup, he officially lost his mind. Hell of a thing to say in a situation like this' Eric wondered. "Catch that he said were all gonna die" "no doubt about it. Son of a bitch wants to eat us, just you watch". 'Oh boy here goes the drama' Eric thought.

(Eric's view)

"Cadets Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert and cadet senior Eric Langford. The three of you have jointly committed and act of high treason. Whether or not you get a swift execution depends entirely on you. Any attempt to move from your position or anything I deem the least bit suspicious will be met with cannon fire. Do not test me." He yelled sounding more scared than angry. Okay, now **he** lost **his** mind. "Now answer carefully. Eren Yeager what exactly are you, human or titan?" He continued. "Hey, he just woke up how . . ." Mikasa protested but got silenced. "SILENCE, no one is allowed to speak now except Yeager. Now answer the question." This guy is a nut job. Something has to be done or else. "Eren, can you hear me Eren?" I said. "Ye. . Yeah. I can." He replied. "Okay so you can think. So just think carefully and answer his question. Human or titan." I said only loud enough for my friends to hear. "No, talk I said! Talk Yeager" the captain yelled. "I'm sorry sir. I don't understand!" Eren replied. Crap he's still shaky. "Answer me damn you. Evasion will get you nowhere. Don't try to stall for time. You don't stand a chance." He began shaking and making strong hand gestures. "You'll be blown to bits before you assume your true form" okay my list of labels for him now has delusional too. "True form? What are you talking about?" Eren quickly asked. "Oh please. Scores of us saw it happen. You emerged from the fallen body of a titan in full view of your comrades. A creature of unknown origin, uncertain ability and alligence has infiltrated wall rose and that creature is you. Every second I waste mauling over your supposed innocence puts us in jeoperdy and assault by the armoured titan. Hell you might be a tactical diversion precisely for that purpose. I can't let such a situation stand. And I am well within my rights to eliminate you. You are a potencial threat. Humanity's fate hangs in the balance I cannot waste anymore time and manpower on you. You hear me my conscience will not falter to watch you die." His voice was thinning and he was waving his hands around. He must really be desperate. "Sir this is our chance. We will expend far less artillery if he is in human form." A soldier said.

This struck a nerve. One team treats me like a hero while another treats me like I'm a rock. I simply stepped foreward and drew my worst pair of blades. Showing exactly how much it has been used. "Hello people. Just so you know I wouldn't be so sure about that. But if anyone feels froggy I can show you my own technique to peel flesh from the bone. Along with that I wouldn't mind snapping a few of your traitorious necks like twigs either. Oh and if I remember correctly my kill record stands with 43 solo kills. Care to add human numbers to that." I said giving my brightest smile and talking in my best melting honey voice along with swinging my sword to create razorwinds that I learned secretly my self the tiny shards falling off the blade didn't help them either. This clearly sent chills down everyones spines. A lower captain Ian appeared to advice the coward. "Sir, just so you know. This boy in the cloak has a brutal training record and he has skills to hold off the entire middle guard singlehandedly. He is the sole reason there are so many survivors. Even the cadets who made it back say he saved them all. Losing him could possibly be equivalent. . . to a catastrophe. And if I may go on the girl. She has been given elite status fresh out of training. Its safe to say they are our best fighters in this battlefield."

His knees weakened even more. "Eric, Mikasa you guys please. Force isn't the only thing that goes. They are just scared" Armin said. "They're scared to the point reason doesn't work" Mikasa said. At that moment Eren began contemplating about his situation rationally again. Finally. "One last time. Are you human or titan?" He reverted back to the old question. Losing all confidence he built with that shout out. How weak can you get?

"I'M HUMAN!" Eren shouted out. And that was it. The man lost it. He didn't say a word. He began to lift his hand. The idea of being blasted by cannons was definately not a great way to die. The fear of their fear juiced our perception of time. Everything seemed to move I slow motion. Behind me Mikasa grabbed Eren and Armin and tried to run. Suddenly Eren came to life. He then dragged both of them to my position and a blast was heard. The cannon was fired! The full image of the cannon ball's flaming for was being burned to my mind. The smell of gunpowder and the heat off the ball. The sound of it cutting through the air. Everything, my zoned out senses were picking up. I tried to react by moving away but Eren grabbed my leg and pinned me down. What the hell is he DOING?! He then shocked everybody by biting his own hand hard enough to splatter blood.

This created massive bursts of lightning and a flare of yellow. The very moment following that we got hit with a horrible gale of scalding hot steam. All I could see was huge bone like structures forming before. Another explosion happened. Then things went quiet.

.

.

.

Next time someone warn me before a bomb explodes in my face. I got up rubbing my head. Which was still shaky from the shockwaves. There was steam everywhere and an awkward structure seemed to surround us. I could see Armin and Mikasa still on their knees. "Hey you guys. . okay?" I asked the obvious question. Then the steam around us began to clear and we realised our position. WE were inside the ribcage of the fucking carcass of a half baked titan . . .that out newly ressurected friend turned into. "Its alive" "dear god" and more paniced words came out. "Captain Woorman what do we do?" The female soldier said behind him. "Let's see what it does. MAINTAIN YOUR DISTANCE. IT CAN STILL STRIKE AT ANYTIME" he barked again. Things are falling apart. I have to deal with Eren right NOW. "I heard the sound of cannon fire. Then a tremendous crash and a blast of heat. Apparently we are in the innard of a giant skeletal . ." Armin began to stammaring before he was interrupted. "Eren did this for us Armin. That's all we need to understand for now." Mikasa said. I approached them when suddenly Eren ran in. What? Isn't he supposed to be inside it or can he create temporary titan flesh off his own? "Eric, Mikasa, Armin you guys alright?" He asked. I can't take it anymore. I have to know. Before he said anything else I rushed in and held a blade to his neck. "Whoa" Eren said. "Eric what are you doing?" Armin asked. "Have you lost your mind?" Mikasa said trying to stand up but found another blade at her neck.

"Please. Mikasa just don't interfere. Please." I said genuinely regretting this but I have to know. "Okay, they are completely disoriented by the explosion. They won't charge in recklessly their best option is to wait till the steam clears. And the cannon team are definately stunned with the view. So that and the reload time. We have at least a few minutes." I said calmly. "Now listen to me Eren. I won't treat you like they do. You've been my best friend since childhood. So I'll trust your answer. Now tell me honestly that you have absolutely nothing to do with the titans. I won't ask how you got this 'power' or how you survived but just tell me are you of aren't you a threat to us?" I talked fast. "Why are you asking that Eric? Eren is. . ." Mikasa continued to protest. "Please just tell me Eren. As my friend and on the promise of three years ago." I pressed on.

His head lowered. But then rose upwards and he said. "No, I'm not. I'm not even sure how I got this but I'm sure I don't mean any harm to you guys. You're my best friend too. I swear." Now I'm sure. I lowered my blades from both their necks. "Okay thank you. Sorry about that but I had to know what you thought on the edge of death." I said finally relieved from the inner debate on choosing which side was right. "I'm sorry too for scaring you guys. I don't know how I did it but something I remembered my dad say just brought it out by reflex." He said looking at the healed skin on the hand he bit down on. Then he pulled out the key he had around his neck. "Father. The cellar. Guys the night he disappeared five years ago. He gave me some weird injection. And kept telling me to find the cellar. The cellar of our house back in shiganshina." His words were digging up a fury of memories of the journal my dad left behind. "Injection. What the hell do you mean?" I asked. "I don't know. It was some red liquid, he said that would make me forget that moment for the time being. Ever since that night he was gone." He replied. Red liquid, doctor. No way did the doctor dad met was Yeager? Would I have turned into a titan if dad didn't . . ? My thoughts were halted when Armin spoke up. "Hey guys we need to focus on them now. We don't have time for history discussions."

"Yeah, after this I think we blew all chance of convincing them." Eren said looking at the corpse of the titan he created. "I know what I have to do. I'll transform again and then go over the wall to shiganshina. The answers were hidden in the cellar of my own house all this time. Damn you father. How many scouts died because you hid this information?" Eren began venting out his anger. "Hey stop. Don't do that. Keep it as a last resort. I still have an idea." I said hoping it would work. I just need a little luck. "Alright the plan is . . . You guys do absolutely nothing." I hesitated at the first moment and finished rapidly. "WHAT?!" They all replied. "Hehe. Just relax. I'm going to give this guy a tongue lashing hell never forget. Just trust me. I think the ultimate best case scenerio is we are able to use your ability strategically under military guidance. So as unrealistically it sounds I'll convince them. I'll protect you guys with my life. Just wish me luck." That's all I said with a smile before heading to face destiny. "Eric" Armin said with a very sad face.

I walked with as much oomph as I could without looking stupid. "That's close enough. Halt! So is that your true form monster? " He began again. "Eren is not a threat to humanity. We are fully ready to cooperate and share any information regarding his ability with garrison command." I said raising my hands to prove my point. "Oh please. Your pleas fall on deaf ears. He revealed his true form and because of that he cannot leave here alive. But if you insist that he is no enemy of ours show me proof, otherwise we'll blast him back to whatever nightmare he. . ."

"SHUT UP!" I shouted cutting him off. "You asked for proof. Proof is that he transformed for the sole purpose of protecting us. Look he only partially transformed so that no harm may come to you." I begin to lower my hands. " Proof is that you said scores of you saw what he did. Which means you saw he only attacked the titans. You saw him being eaten by the other titans. They clearly stated that they see him just like every single one of us. As food. Proof is that he was the one that held back the titans outside Trost HQ. Thus allowing me to rescue the 'abandoned' cadets of the middle guard. All of them. Proof is that his power belongs to us. And we have a full chance of truely turning the tide for the first time in A HUNDRED YEARS. The first real hope of a real victory over the titans is proof of his value. This is a cold hard fact no matter how you see it." I finished hardly. This reached the soldiers like an iron fist. They can feel the aura of power eminating. They begin to lower their guns and blades. C'mon just a little bit more. Break you son of a cowardly bitch.

He seemed to lower his head to agree but bounced back. "Prepare to attack. Don't be taken in by his cunning lies. . ." He lost his mind. "Shut Up!" I shouted again, many others raised their blades and guns. "Its you who is lying. Lying to yourself. Lying to each other. Refusing to see reality. We are just a bunch of 15 year old kids and we realised one of us can suddenly turn into a titan with his humane mind intact." I stepped foreward drawing my blades. "Come on, point your blades at me. Point your guns at me. Show them the kind of traitor you are. You yell at me. What about your deeds. You abandoned HQ leaving your completely raw subordinates, cadets to fend for themselves. They said you must direct reinforcements but you never came. Remember the briefing. You said desertion is punishable by execution. So you should also face the consequences." I pointed my blade at him in his blame. He was falling apart. All gazes that were on me shifted to him. This was turning to my favour. He fell to his knees. I looked to the left and saw a blessing sight. Fucking awesome.

"No, did no such thing. Kill him! Execute him! Die! Fire the cannons!" He began screaming with his thinned out voice. The soldiers were shocked. Unable to decide what to do. "Stop this" the entire group turned to their right to see the full force of the cadets there. Some stepped up. "Captain Langford saved us" "he was there when Woorman abandoned us to save his own hide." "Yeah he lead the team. And that titan held off the others till Eric hatched the plan to liberate HQ." Many shouts yelled on him. The whole situation was escalating into a riot before all was halted by the words of a lone man. Supreme commander of the entire southern garrison Dot Pixis. "Enough. Everyone calm down. You really must do something about that nervous dispositon captain Woorman." The bald man said grinning. Everyone(hundreds of soldiers) were saluting him except for Woorman and Eric's group. "And you young boy. That was certainly a feat of acknoledgement. Not only did you save your people. You have earned the respect and trust of your cadet commrads. Senior cadet Langford was it. Please bring your friends. We need to discuss something."

"Huh?" Was all I could say. Before lowering my blades.

TBC...

 **And the chapters keep getting longer. Hope I can keep this up.**

Next time. Leaders talk. The hero of Trost.


	10. Leaders talk The hero of Trost

Chapter 10. Leaders' talk. The Hero of of Trost.

The whole drama about Eren's powers in the fate of humanity began by the cowardice of a weak man. Kitz Woorman who was too afraid to forsee the situation and was officially relieved of his post and the role was transferred. The dispute was shifted by the quick thinking and words of hope and resolution of a single young soldier. Eric Langford. But the change in opinion he causes started an uproar and order began to fall apart. Thankfully the struggle was silenced by the intervention of one man. Dot Pixis. Supreme commander of the entire southern territory. The man given full authority and entrusted with the task of defending mankind's crucial remaining territory. He stationed all troops on stand by then took the group previously labelled as traitors to the wall and started to look around.

He looked down at the squirming beasts from above. He began to speak in his old and booze burned grouchy voice. "Nope, not you guys. Being eaten by a titan won't be so bad as long as its a sexy lady one". 'Geez talk about eccentric. This guy is as loopy as we are **without** any childhood massacre tragedies.' Eric wondered seeing his nonchalant view of the situation. They began to explain about how Eren remembered the cellar that held all the secrets and how he got injected by that and how it supposedly lead to how he obtained the titan ability. Also Eric confessed about how his dad left the journal that said how he got the fluid and he experimented with it and how his strenght came to be. "Are you serious? You saying the mystery doctor your dad met was **my** father?" Eren said loudly. "Yeah, at least that's where the evidence points to. And whatever dad did turned me into this. I didn't talk about it because it helped me in more ways than I can imagine, and virtually no side effects so I was cool. Whatever is going on with the world I can see now that there is a lot of human hands working behind it." Eric said with conviction. Armin peeped up "So that's why your eyes. . ." Eric replied "what about my eyes" . "I'm not sure but whenever you act crazy around a titan or get excited your eyes turn from powder blue to deep dark blue." Armin explained. "Really? That's creepy to know." Eric finished

"Yes yes we will deal with it later. So for now visiting that cellar should clear things up." The commander said. "We're not sure sir. But its a solid lead for now." Eric said again. "I see. Currently there is no way to validate your claims. But right now I'll catalogue everything in here" he said pointing to his temples. "However over the years of my time I innately have learned to differenciate between the presumtuous and the sincere so right now I personnally gurantee your safety" he said. This news relieved the four kids standing with him. Their shouldiers relaxed and they said "thank you sir." Sincerely.

"Now putting that aside let's focus on the task at hand. Cadet senior Eric Langford." Pixis continued. "Sir?" Eric replied. "I believe in your previous judgement strike on the poor captain you stated something like using this 'titan ability' and harnessing it for victory." The commander said with a mix of humour and seriousness. Eric feeling embarrased by his words scratched his head and said "Please sir, you make me sound like I'm the guilty one. But as for how to do this task you should ask Armin here sir, it was originally his idea." Eric started childishly innocent but switched to serious on his second sentence. "Okay, cadet Armin Arlert was it please explain. Do you think it can work?" His gaze shifted to Armin and he actually was a little nervous but nevertheless continued. "Yes sir. Thank you sir. Well my actual idea was simply that if Eren could control his titan body he could use it to lift the giant boulder to plug up the gate . . Sir." He said quite calmly feeling more confident in himself. "You see sir. I just. . . I just want everyone to see how Eren's ability could provide a solution to the it was only desperate survival tactic." He quaked while finishing. 'Impressive. He came up with that on the spot. That fool. If only he had a little more confidence in himself, he could be one of the best tactical officers.' Eric wondered seeing both Eren and Mikasa looking up to his words with a mixture of hope and amazement. " 'Desperate survival tactic' you say. That is a credible reason as any son." He pulled out his decorative canteen and took a swig. He then turned around and approached them. He kneeled before Eren's tired sitting form and asked him. "So what do you say cadet Yeager can you do it?" He held Eren's shoulders. "Say sir? I'm not sure. It is possible but at this point . . . I only know my power as much as you do." Eric began to drink some water that was given to them. Eren continued "I'm sorry sir. I kinda feel irresponsible for not giving you a straight answer."

"I think I was mistaken." Everyone's gazes snapped to the bald man. "Allow me to rephrase that. **Will you do it**?" Eren looked at him confused. The man gave an over the shoulder look to him. Eren followed and saw what he meant. The beautiful scenery of the massive plains of magnificient green land with a sparkling river dividing them all the way to the horizon. Eren immediately understood his meaning. "I'll do it. I don't know if I'll be able to seal that hole but no more doubt. I made a promise and I'll go for it. I'll do it." He said in a shaky tone but full of resolution. "Well said my boy. You have the heart of a lion.

As for you cadet Langford how would you like to lead this whole operation." Those words took him by surprise. He violently spat out the water he was drinking and coughed a few times. 'Did he he just say what I think he just said? Me lead as in commander. Even if temporary, commander is a coveted title soldiers would give their right arm and leg to obtain. And he is just giving it to me.' "I'm sorry sir. You said something about me leading?" He asked. "Yes you heard me right cadet senior. I think **you** are better suited to lead this whole operation as commander than me." He said with clarity. "But sir, I . . . I'm still just a cadet. This is my first battle as a soldier. I'm still too inexperienced to handle this kind of responsibility. I mean are you really trusting me with all of humanity's power and lives. I'm honoured you see me worthy sir but still. . . The soldiers won't trust me either." He stammared. This is the first time his friends saw this much doubt and disorient in their friend's face. "I know son but believe me when I say this. They are all lost troops down there but you have gained the trust of almost every cadet and the garrison also acknowledges you. They will be afraid but you can do it. You can convince them all. I actually took the liberty to speak to many of the others. To the middle guard soldiers you are already a hero. I personally witnessed you too. Eren may be a spear of light to victory but there must be someone to wield the spear. And that person is you." He finished leaving everyone completely stunned. Eric looked at his friends. They gave a warm look saying 'its up to you to decide' . But then a memory hit him. His dad's note. Believe in yourself, protect your friends. Look inside your heart and you will find the strength. Walk with your head held high and victory is assured.

That was all he needed to convince himself. "Yes sir. I'll do it. I made a promise too. To my friends and to my parents. I will lead" he said. His eyes of doubt changed to eyes of determination. "Excellent soldier. For this operation you are hereby enstated as Commander Langford." Everyone was smiling then. "Well then." Commander Pixis said before he went to the edge of the wall and yelled. "Staff officers hut. We have a plan to flush out."

"What, wait. We can't actually be moving foreward with this as our linchpin strategy. That was just something I tossed out there to answer straight questions." Armin flinched. "Yeah you're right but he looks like a guy that knows what he's doing. Like we can't see the forest fot the trees but he's got a bird's eye view" Eren began to explain. "Guys everything is good and all but we still have one major issue to deal with." Attention turned from Eren's kneeling figure to Eric's sitting form. "Which is?" Mikasa asked. "Titans aren't our only foes. The fear and weakness in everyones heart easily eats away courage and strength. And I'm sure the commander is perfectly aware of that." Eric finished. "Okay soldiers look sharp." The commander approached with his staff officers who apparently had stunned expressions and were eying Eric strongly. Possibly the news of command transfer reached their ears. The four stood up straight facing the commander.

Meanwhile the news of the Trost recovery operation reached all the stationary soldiers."Retake Trost, are they kidding." "Somebody up top must have lost their marbles" "how'd they expect us to shore up the hole?" "Is the brass that out of whack?" "Its a suicide mission" "Lost cause no doubt" "Jackasses. Some bureaucrats pushing it through for the glory" "Defending wall rose is the only real option we have" the soldiers waste no time to express their disdain for the objective of this mission. There were even some who totally broke down and screamed to get out. " I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO THAT NIGHTMARE. JUST LET ME DIE PLEASE. WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE. I JUST WANT TO SEE MY FAMILY AGAIN" people were having second thoughts. Many simply wanted out. Things were falling apart. Many nervous breakdowns were imminant. Things were falling apart.

. . .

Back on the wall three men walked in a triangle formation with the garrison commander in the centre foreward. With the trost commander and titan weapon behind him. "Its thought by many that before the titans laid waste, mankind consisted of hundreds of different races and creeds all at each other's throats scratching and clawing for blood." He began some philosophical talk. "Doesn't seem much different from how we are now.' Eric said. He chuckled and continued " some wise men are reputed to have said that though understand that I'm paraphrasing here 'humanity needed an enemy greater than itself to survive'. What do suppose that meant boys?" Eren replied this time "This is the first time I've ever heard it. Maybe he thought we all join forces. Some wise man." Pixis continued. "Hehehe. I'm liking the way your minds work boys. You are just as twisted and cynnical as me."

"Obviously those losers didn't have a clue sir." Eren said.

"Yeah sir. Look at us. Here we are neck deep in a river of titan crap and we are still worried about our own hides and who to blame. Certainly seems unified to me." This time he openly laughed. "That is one freaky tongue Langford." Eric smiled a reply "Well sir if you come out of a family bloodbath when you're ten years old its either this or you lose your mind and are likely to commit suicide"

They moved through then in silence but with Eren making his usual rude pass to captain Hannes as they passed by. Then the commander pulled out his canteen to drink some more wine. Strangely he offered to the boys. "Care for a swig?"

Eric took the canteen first and drank some. He immediately wanted to puke. To him it was like scalding hot sugared piss was being poured down his throat. 'Fuck. How the hell has he been sipping down on this!' Eric thought. But then thought why should he only suffer. He turned away and forced the look of of absolute disgust away. Then with his poker face he turned to Eren. "Hey Eric you okay?" Eren asked oblivious to the danger approaching. "No I'm fine. This is really good man try it out." Eric said inwardly laughing an evil laugh. "Sure" he took the bottle and gulped down half of the contents. His face instantly went blue and his face exploded with the wine. Eric burst out laughing while the commander smirked.'Evil kids' he wondered.

They finally make it to place. He cleared his throat and roared with inhuman vocals. " **ATTTTTTTTEEEEENNNNNTIOOOOOOOOOON"** the boys next to him stood with attention but their eyelids were blown open in the shockwaves of his voice. " **Take note the blueprint of the Trost recovery operation is this. Our primary objective is to reseal the gate. Yes you heard me and what's more it will be done manually."** Small ramblings began when he stated this, most were negative. " **As for how the task will be done that is where this fellow comes in."** Eren stepped foreward. " **Allow me to introduce cadet Eren Yeager. Don't be fooled by his appearence. This young man is in fact the successful product of cutting edge science. As insane as this may sound cadet Yeager has obtained the ability to generate and control a full titan body at will." '** Wow one heck of an excuse you came up with commander. You certainly live up to your eccentric personality' Eric wondered while focusing his own mind. Those words really raised many eyebrows and blown away minds. " **Recall the massive boulder roughly alliged from the gate. The plan is that after assuming titan form cadet Yeager will hoist that boulder on his back. Shove it into the hole and bam. Mission complete. And as for the full plan surrounding this I entrust that to the cadet to my left. Senior cadet Eric Langford is hereby stated as Commander for the entire operation"** And there it goes.

'Way to drop the bomb commander.' Eric thought as he stepped up. But down there people lost it "is he insane?" "Getting a titan to do the task was crazy enough, but now giving a fresh green cadet total command is complete lunacy." "What the fuck is going on with the world?" "Please let me die" "You coward, passing on the responsibility like that?" many angry and scared shouts broke out. All of them losing all will to go on. This was excactly what Eric was afraid of. He thought of trying the same thing as the commander did. " **SHUT UP"** he screamed amazingly it rivalled the commanders roar silencing them. " **Listen up. The part you come in is defending him. Yeah defending a titan from its own kind."** Eric was trying to build up confidence but things were breaking down.

"The kid can lift a rock that big. Is this a dream? Does that mean we finally have an advantage" a garrison man stated. Slightly building confidence but only to have it crushed by Daz's cowardice "THEY'RE LYING. I'M NOT GONNA BE DRAGGED INTO SACRIFICING MYSELF FOR THIS CRAP. WE'RE JUST DISPOSABLE TOOLS FOR YOU PEOPLE. YOU EXPECT US TO LIVE AND DIE FOR WHATEVER THE HELL THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH." He kept yelling in his thin shrieking voice. This was also demoralising others. "Yeah screw this" the soldiers begin to walk away. Eric clenched his fists in worry and anger at their cowardice. 'Grr. Do or Die I'm going for it.' He thought for a split second his mind skyrocketed. " **Anyone wishing to leave . . ."** He was about to threaten them all and carry it out but his bloodlust was sensed and quelled by commander Pixis. " **. . . will buy my personal order 'not to be charged with treason'."** This froze Eric's flame instantly. He realised the commander's motive. His mind of rage turned to the one in the confrontation with Woorman and the garrison platoon.

'I see. Thank you commander.' Eric thought before he began " **Yes people. No one will be punished. Behind me is a full blooded slaughterhouse. I . . . No one expects you to jump back in there happily. Titans are enough of a nightmare on the first sight. Anyone with family or loved ones may leave with full approval. The crown will still acknowledge your services."** This fully stunned the people down there and actually made them wait long enough to listen. **"But"** this 'but' froze everyone's blood to the heart. The news impaled them in the heart like an ice spear. " **But we expect you to remember some facts. You leaving is symbolising your giving up to the titans. You are going to your families to tell them how you failed them and your oath as a soldier. That you condemn their lives to a precious few days till the beasts break in. Just waiting till the day they come and massacre your family right before you. You get to watch them barge right in, pick up your mother, father, sibling or child right before you and chew them right in your face letting their blood and bones to fall on you as you remain completely helpless. You are believing that instead of taking the first real chance to go home as heroes it is better to accept death and death to your family. You beg to god for a way out. Well god just gave you one. Now your too afraid to take it and running away. (Sigh) After that I don't think we need to put another charge on treason over your heads."** Throughout this nobody even moved an inch. Over hundreds of people were holding their breath at the same time. This time Everyone who chose to leave had their faces completely blacked out. The very gentle way he passed the message hit them like a shower of frozen spears. " **So anyone who wishes to fight and not abandon their homes, people and commrades rally on the wall. The mission briefing will be done here."** He finished waiting to let the full effect of his words fall on them. Even the soldiers listening from the top of the wall felt shivers run through their spines. " **Now on a global basis. Remember the massive recapture mission that went down in blood three years ago."** The feeling of command was finally sinking into him. He felt invincible. " **I bring it up to teach a very crucial lession. Though ordered recapture, the true purpose was just resize to allow the remainder to survive. Those older men and women marched out being fully aware of that. The didn't quake like you. They had full volition to go on. That is because they knew their sacrifices would allow us to survive. Your turning away also states you spat on their graves. If you're feeling it then let me tell you there is no hope today. No hope unless your dedicated action creates it. Today we draw the line. The choice is yours. Whether you make or break humanity's hope for a future."** Eric finished that by screaming the last part and raising his sword in complete silence except for the sound of the wind blowing the flags and his cloak.

"Incredible choice of words commander" commander Pixis said." Well sir most of it came from personal experience. I feel they deserve it but still I don't want anyone else to suffer the same fate as the people of shiganshina and we did." Eric gave a conflicting reply. "Let's hope not" Pixis said.

A half hour later all the troops without any exception. All of them now preparing for the final push for a victory. On one end the soldiers were gathering while on the other end four people were discussing things. "Good you're all here. You have only one mission, protect Eren Yeager by any means necessary. Any risks that rise up in this plan are yours to eliminate. Whick of course means your jobs are the worst of all." During that Eric approached after being informed of how the plan will work. "Ah commander Langford." Pixis said. Eric replied "Thank you Commander Pixis. So they are the assigned captains in charge of the elite squadron."

"Yes. Captains Ian Dietsman, Rico Brazenska and Mitabi Yarnach. The garrison regiments best and brightest." Pixis told him. "Sir, I don't mean to be pessimistic but with all due respect are you sure about this. Entrusting everything to Yeager and . . . Langford." Rico began. Eric spoke instead, "There is nothing wrong with having doubts. You have every right to. You wouldn't be human if you didn't. But there is no other option, things are at their worst and the situation has deteriorated to desperation and desperate circumstances call for extreme measures. Now we have to risk total annihilation for survival. I know I haven't even scratched the surface of command that you have done. But the death, pain and bloodshed in shiganshina has taught me a lot."

"Yes cad. . . Commander. Naturally sir." Rico replied. "Leadership won't make much of a difference. All we have is a wing and a prayer. Everything comes down to how diligently each soldier does his or her role in the plan." Eric continued. "I . . . I understand sir. Please forgive my incompetence" Rico apologised with a bow. "No its fine. Now go form your respective teams to take with you. You are free to choose who you see fit. Be sure to keep the numbers sizable. And captain Ian, I'm assigning you full squad leader. You are free to make decisions as you see fit."

"But sir, what about you?" He asked. "The decoy strategy will lure many titans here. Its better if I stay here. I'm trusting you captains." Eric replied. "Yes sir!" They replied with a salute before leaving. Afterwards Eric went to meet his friends one last time before the operation began. He saw them talking and arguing. "I'm sorry Eren. I didn't mean for you to be dragged into all this just because of something is said." Armin said. "Having second thoughts?" Eric asked with a smirk while approaching. "Don't. Its obvious that you have a gift for strategy. I believe in you so Be confident in yourself." Eren encouraged him. "Eric you're the commander right so please let me in on . . ." Mikasa started again on insisting to be with Eren before she was interrupted. "Knock it off. You're not comming with me. I'm not your responsibility. You are not my mother." Eren started ranting. "Ackerman I want you on the elite support team so you're comming with us." Captain Ian suddenly ordered from behind them. The usual soldier would be terrified at going out there but Mikasa probably gave her happiest smile yet. 'Heh, guess we are battle hungry lunatics. No matter how we seem.' Eric thought. He held up a fist in front of him and said. "Okay guys the recovery operation starts now. Good luck." The other three also joined fists together and said "Good luck to you too." The four divided and went their respective ways.

Eric ran and rallied to the forces gathered on the other corner of the town. Since he was the only one still wearing a cloak he was easy to notice. "Sir!" Many said as they gave a salute. "So the titans are already gathering. So far so good." He said looking down at the squirming hunks of flesh. " **Alright people we need some organizing. This whole battalion should be divided into three teams."** The soldiers begin to listen intently to his words. " **There will be a cannon, strike and backup teams. I'm sure the cannon's purpose and objective is perfectly obvious."**

"Yes sir!" The soldiers manning the cannons said in full force. " **Now according to the decoy plan. The titans are supposed to gather here. But you're an idiot if you believe they are all gonna stay here. Surely some are gonna go astray. That's where the strike team comes into play. Their job is to find and eliminate these stray pieces. As for the backup they will stay on the wall and keep the titans here. But when a contingency happens you have you save the butts of the strike team. And I gurantee you that's gonna happen a lot. So stay on your toes."** He was on fire. The feeling of command felt too good.

Another couple minutes pass. (15-20 minutes) and the green flare was up meaning they already made their move. Moments following that a huge familiar flash of yellow and green lit up that area. Eric was part of the strike team leading kills and movements. All was going according to plan. 'Good' He thought. Until all clarity was burned away with the streak of read that followed a shrill loud scream.

"WHAT THE HELL?! RED SMOKE. THEY FAILED. BUT HOW?" questions bombarded his mind. But even worse came. Those questions were enough to distract him as a titan jumped him. Unlike last time he couldn't react. That former adrenaline was not there. He quickly got pushed into the mouth. He tried to reach out but the jaws clamped shut. Three raw fingers fell off and left the brightest yet smallest stain of scarlet on the roof with his fingers.

The witnesses freaked out.

" **COMMMMMMMANNNNDERRRRRRRRR"** Everyone screamed.


	11. Chapter 11 Frost blades

Wow. Two hundred hits in only 17 days. I was afraid it wouldn't be read. Thanks to all and please keep reading. Things are about to get freaky. Dark side reveals now. Have fun. Oh and please let me know how you feel about the consistincy of Eric's powers.

Chapter 11 **Frost Blades.**

The full force of the trost recovery operation was underway. Two immense souls hope to fullfil their dreams on this very day. On one end of this battlefield of a town was a boy capable of a fiery hot transformation into a titan that prepared to carry a rock of victory to close a gate of hell that was Eren Yeager. This faced the tragedy of the boy losing control and in a misguided attempt to attack people ended up subdueing himself. Now leaving the troops overseeing him debate over how to deal with him.

While on the other end of the town. There was another battle going on. As another boy blessed with incredible, godly strength and skill was entrusted to lead the whole operation, this cold instinct was Eric Langford. But the pain of the losses of fellow soldiers were nothing compared to the one felt as the red flare went up. "What?" He said. 'But how? Did something happen?' Unconciously the mental questioning started. But before he could think beyond that. A hellion beast ambushed him. Since he stood on the edge of a building top it was easy to sneak up on him. So before he could twitch he was surrounded by flesh and teeth. The titan bit off the entire ground Eric was on completely off. But the beast opened its mouth again just to spit off the rock. Eric thought it as an opportunity to get out and reached out. Only to have the tip of his blade and three fingers chomped off and he slid back into the titans throat. Again immobalised in pain.

The soldiers saw this in full view. Seeing their commander get eaten shook them to the core. Many began shrieking and screaming. " **C-C-COOOMMMAAAAAAANDDERR"**. Even Pixis was horrified at the splatter of unusually pure bright red blood on the building **. "** No it can't be!" He said softly. The fear drilled into the soldiers. But then something great yet utterly grotesque and shocking happened.

The titan moved a few steps from the building before it seemed to jam up as if something is stiffening it like cement internally. It slowed and slowed. Its mouth parted slightly and a sickening scream escaped. " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"** it definately came from within it. It seemed human yet demonic at the same time and had an echoing effect to it. Two blades smashed out in front of its belly. But instead of the tearing flesh sound it sounded more like the cross between a bone and glass breaking. The blade tips then moved downwards diagonally forming a bright steaming cross on the titans belly. Then two more blades bore out from its lower back but this time with more force. Then two more from each of its sides.

The titan already was screaming in agony. The blades began to move two at a time till they all met in the front center drawing vivid 'line paintings' on it before the blades retracted inside and the whole mid body of it exploded. The soldiers were horrified at the brutality of the kill. The explosion released an intense amount of steam but just as suddenly as the blades came out, the witnesses were graced with an even harder blast of weird cold air followed by maniacal laughter " **WAH - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"** as horrifying as it seemed. The soldiers felt ashamed to themselves to think they are actually feeling good at the burst of cold, in this heat. In the steam the source of the laughter jumped and in its signature phantom speed began slicing and dicing the titans scratching the walls. Titan screams as well as the human screams erupted. " **HEHEHAHAHAH. YOU FUCKING BASTARDS CAN'T EVEN TOUCH ME, WAHAHAHA"** the voice was familiar but it wasn't like how Eric trashtalked. This one was full crazy. The steam slightly parted and the soldiers saw how the slaughtering was happening. The eyes that were deep blue now turned darker almost began reaching black with red glints. He lost any tactic. Flying berserker style and slashing upside down, sideways and also launching his blades with precision perfection that cut of napes like a pro without even getting 30 metres close to it. His speed was accelerated by a high risk move he was doing. As soon as he launches the cable from his waist. He would carelessly grab and pull the moving hot iron wire with his bare hands to reel him in faster, after momentarily letting go of his blade handles and holding them again. Leaving the palms of his hands totally burned. The titans fell like flies. Twenty titans is 15 seconds flat. And he was still enjoying an smiling like a madman.

Steam was gushing in torrents but unusually the air was still cool. But then a person from the wall saw the whole scene and knew the soldiers morality and the frost demon's sanity would go out the window very soon. The man was none other than Pixis himself for once he lost his cool and wide eyed jumped in and smacked him to the roof. If only his blades did not break in the last attack he would have cut Pixis in half. "STOP THIS COMMANDER LANGFORD. YOU ARE GOING INSANE" He yelled at the top of his lungs. " **LET GO OF ME YOU OLD FART"** Eric replied in his same crazy voice full of venom and ice. As his voice was strong his hands were also strong, Pixis was actually keeping Eric lost fully pinned. Pixis was surprised at holding him down. Eric's body was totally cold. Almost like holding a man sized lump of soft ice. With no heat at all. "I SAID STOP. KEEP THIS UP AND YOU'LL LOSE YOUR SANITY." Half the titans were already wiped out so several members couldnot take the scream off between their two commanders.

Some witnessed Eric on all three stages. After Eren was recovered, how skillfully he held back Woorman and also his speech at the beginning of the operation. The more experienced realised how much Eric helped them and how much they need him. They knew they have to stop him and help him like he did. Around two to three people jumped in and helped restrain him. "Yes, sir please stop this." "This is not worth your sanity, sir please stop this." They tried to stop him. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED POWER FOR? FOR DESTRUCTION AND REVENGE? WHAT ABOUT ALL YOU SAID TO ME BEFORE? YOU SAID YOU WANT POWER TO FIND THE ANSWERS YOU SEEK. WHAT ABOUT YOUR FATHER'S WISHES. YOUR AND YOUR FRIENDS DREAMS. LOOK AT YOUR RIGHT WRIST." Pixis was still holding strong. For an old man his leadership is worthy of praise. Both strong in body and mind. And miraculuously those words got to him. He calmed from his squirming. His intense eyes relaxing as he lays them on his mother's bandana. The red glint was gone, his eyes lightened and softened. "What? How? Uh - I. . I. . . I'm sorry sir. I'm sorry sir." Eric finally getting his senses back. His body began to warm up again. "I'm sorry sir. I'm sorry sir. I'm sorry sir." He kept repeating even after standing up. "Good you finally calmed down. Let's get back to the wall. Strike team keep going!" He said calmly then ordering the others. "Yes sir!" They all said in unison.

Back on the wall Eric was on his knees still shaken over how he lost it. "Are you okay Commander?" Pixis asked with no hate or anger in his voice. Quite calm for someone dealing with the guy who almost killed him. "Please sir, don't. I don't want to be called a commander anymore!" Eric said shakily. "A commander is strong and wise, who maintains order. Not a psyco like me who losses control himself an nearly kills his people. I'm not worth it." Eric was genuinly ashamed of himself for letting 'it' happen **'again'**. This time right in front of everyone. He was now on all fours before the back turned figure of the actuall commander. "You sure? Take a look around you. Ask them if they want to be rid of you." Pixis replied looking over his shoulder at Eric's tearful yet surprised face. He snapped his head left and right and saw the soldiers. All of them were scared but it didn't seem to draw from him. But what really surprised him was they were actually forcing the look of fear away with a look of reassurance. Meaning they didn't want to be afraid of him. He punched the ground and looked at the commander again "Why? Why? Why aren't you afraid of me? Why are you all so nice to me? How can you accept a monster like me?" He questioned though he didn't want to he was feeling so proud and happy to have these people beside him(he felt like he didn't deserve it). "We've cowerd enough sir. We've feared enough. You made us realise. Our power is right with us. We have to fight for our homes and our families. There is no honour and glory only a life or death battle for survival. So fearing is not an option. If we are crazy enough to accept a titan so far, I'm sure a super poweres human is fine" A soldier with enough guts to say what everyone was thinking." Thank you. Thank you. All of you." He broke into tears. Many others smiled, the olders thought no matter how much you raise his standards he is still just a fifteen year old boy and one of the youngest soldiers in this battle, should he really suffer like this? He then stood up "My dad wrote to me a final note. His true last words. The last line read. Walk with your head held high and victory is assured" he finally said with conviction. "For humanity!" Everyone yelled.

"Good, now commander I'm sure you noticed the red signal. A while back." Pixis said. "Oh crap. How are they doing?" Eric replied. "Not good. They suffered many casualties and I don't see any movements from Eren." Pixis added. "I see, then. . ." He paused wondering on what to do. "Why don't you go help them?" Pixis recommended. "But sir what about. . ?" Eric was about to go on about the situation here but was interrupted. "Oh, please don't worry about it. I'm here right. I may be old but I'm not that senile to not be able to defend one measely little area. Plus you nearly wiped out half the problem." Pixis said with mock disappointment. 'This man has a gift for cheering you up' Eric thought with a smile. "Yes sir, I believe we can hold this place. Please you are more needed in the elite force." Pixis's personal staff officer said. "Thank you all. I hope you can manage it." Eric said one last time before switching all the gas he blasted back in his lunatic frenzy for fresh new one. But before he leaped he noticed something. He saw a belt for carrying a flare gun with fresh barrels. He immediately picked it up, tied it to his waist sash and stocked a few shots of green and yellow. Then stormed off. "Sir, do you think he can do it?" An older soldier asked the commander. "I'm not sure but as he said this is where we make or break mankinds chance for survival. Only he and the vanguard soldiers are allowed to make that decision. Till then we hold our ground till the last man." "Yes sir."

With most of the titans near the corner. The city was almost empty. This gave Eric some time to think. 'Damn to let it happen again. Like one time wasn't enough.' He looked at his hand that lost his fingers. 'My fingers . . . Regenerated. And my arm its almost fully healed.' He began to think back to his first incident.

Flashback:- It was just before noon right after the colossal titan attacked. Eric had his previous rampage then had himself pinned down. His arm crushed, muscles torn and buried under debris. And to make things worse a titan was approaching. He watched in horror as it came with its mouth instead of its hand to eat him on the spot. Eric was begging his body to move. But the pain and the burning sensation was far heavier than the rocks bearing down on him. Until.

.

.

.

A strong cold sensation hit him. Instantly his left arm regenerated to survivable levels and his right fist balled and smiling weirdly he smacked the beast square on the jaw. Smashing its teeth. For a normal person to do that the only thing that would have broke would have been his own hand. But for Eric he sent the titan flying and crashing into the building on the other side of the street. He stood up on the roofless building in a loopy, zombie like manner with limp arms and slumped shoulders. And with his death grin on. He gave his crazy trademark laugh and literally jumped off the building and all the way across the street and onto the titans heart. His landing crushed its innards and made the chest sink down. And still laughing he began to do what Eren was yelling in that titans stomach. (Yep, he ripped its throat region) with his bare hands and reveling in the steam and blood and bones. Thill he found the nape and crushed it hideously. Screaming " **WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"** Luckily that didn't last much long. Thankfully there was no person or titan at the vicinity so nothing to influence him. Finally he recovered warming up from the heat loss his body caused. He realised he was on the body of a titan completely throat crushed. He moved off till he found the medical tools. (End Flashback)

Frustrated he rips off the bandages lining his left arm. It was fully healed and now with total mobility he charged the enemy. 'Just you wait people. A cold phantom is comming.'

In that time the others were talking about what they just witnessed. "Holy crap. Was Eric always this vicious. I mean he screamed louder than I ever heard any titan do and he cleaned out half the place in minutes. I think I'll freak out." Connie said with wide eyes. "Yeah. He may be nuts and a mass murderer but you can see the seniors and the commander trusts him. Oh god." Marco said. "You too Marco. This is pandemonium. I mean look. First we have one of us turning into a titan. Then the top cadet gets one fucking super promotion all the way to commander. Then he snaps for a second and turns to a rampaging titan killing machine." Jean also scowling. "Hey guys do you think today. Today do we really have a chance?" Connie asked. "Don't know. Its always been a losing game so far but today I think its a fifty -fifty chance." Marco said.

"Alright strike team 3. You know Langford's deal. Simply lure these sons of bitches to the corner. If all else fails. We fight and put them down. No casualties. You can't expect help from the backup team all the time. Die and I'll spit on your bucket of bones." The squad leader explained to his group. After Eric left his plan and organization was put into full effect and casualties were kept to a minimum.

"Backup squad 7 go assist strike team 4." Orders were barked.

Meanwhile. The debate over Eren was decided that he would be protected by any means necessary as well. The fight was going on there. As captain Mitabi was about to be eaten like a lollipop Mikasa saved him in the nick of time. "Bastard's behind us" Ian yelled. This turned their attention backwards. "A thirteen metre and judging from it, its about to pounce on Yeager" a soldier shouted details. "Sir four titans approaching from the gate sir! All ten plus height"

"Right. Ackerman you take the rear. The rest of you deal with the front." The action was intense. Mikasa ran towards the back wondering 'elite or not. Two teams can't take on four titans at once' right then she felt a refreshing cool gust of wind move past her really helping to ease the heat from all the titans and steam. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" everyone was greeted by the sound of happy laughter. It was the same as the one in the frenzy but the insanity and madness was not there. This was more of a humane sign to gather courage. A cloaked figure stained neck deep in blood swung down and wiped out all four titans at once. "What?!" Many soldiers were confused. Then the blood cloaked phantom turned towards them and eliminated the few titans in between their positions. Everytime he passes by someone they feel the temperature drop and refresh themselves.

"Sorry I'm late people. Can anyone give me a sit rep?" Eric lifted his hood showing his old smiling murder face. "Commander? What are you doing here?" Rico asked. "Heh, long story short. Commander Pixis was nice enough to take care of the situation there so I got the perfect opportunity to come here. Anyways, what's happening here? Where is Eren? You should have been done by now." He explained and reprimanded. "Sorry sir, but Eren lost control and immobalised himself while trying to attack us. Currently we're in a defensive stance until he can get up again." Captain Ian explained. "I see then hold this position just a little bit longer. I'll see to Eren." Eric replied. "Yes sir." The said.

Eric rushed back to the focal point of everything and saw Armin latching onto the nape of a titan with its hands and face blown off and all of them steaming. "Armin what the hell are you doing down there?!" He yelled. "Eric, I uh, I . . ." He tried to explain but could not think at the moment. "Fprget it. Can you wake him up?" Eric asked. "Maybe, but I'm not sure. If I can't I'll just cut him out." He shouted a reply. Eric thought over it and decided. "Okay I'll give you ten minutes to wake him up." Eric tossed him a flare gun and two coloured gases, red and green. "If it works fire the green and rendezvous with us. If he doesn't wake up by then fire the red and pull him out. Then we will withdraw." He ordered. Armin nodded his head. Eric went back to the main force. "Listen up people. We hold this line for another ten minutes and then depending on the coloured smoke released we either advance or withdraw." He ordered. "Yes sir." The battallion replied.

'God I wish we had a banjo and some drums. A battle like this is just depressing' Eric cynnically replied

 **TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey people if your imagination isn't good enough to comprehend the sounds is was basically like ichigo's (spoliers) laught when he first let his hollow out against byakuya. Shrill and cruel.

Chapter 12 A cold march to a blazing victory. The future begins now.

The enthusiasm that was rallied for the sake of this operation was like inspirational music to the surviving forces that kept them going. Yet death never ceesed to claim more lives. This only adding to the difficulties and the stakes of making the long forgotten idea of victory a reality all the more higher. But things were forced into a hot stalemate. Both sides suffered losses but neither could mankind advance nor the titans would withdraw. Five minutes have passed since Eric arrived on the scene. Time was running out with the soldiers morales. "Just a little bit more people. Hang in there." Eric said as he slashed another titans nape in order to save a soldier. Four minutes to go. Captain Ian flew just over a titan's arm and quickly manuvered to aim for its nape. -slash- another titan falls. Three minutes to go.

Meanwhile. Back on the wall commander Pixis was being informed of the battle progress. "Commander Langford has successfully reached the elite team. He and the other's are currently engaged with the titans but no sign of progress so far." The woman observing with a telescope reported. During that time, one strike team went too far into the city in search of the stray titans. That team just happened to lose it's leader at the time. "Hey guys isn't it awesome? He barks to spit on our bones while he ends up dead." Connie said while running. "Yeah yeah we know its fantastic. But move unless you wanna go join him." Annie saved Connie by pulling him away from being grabbed by a titanic arm after saying that scowling. "Gee, thanks." He said. "No time for chitchat let's get out of here." Jean yelled. -two minutes to go-

Eric once again had to move in to save another soldier. 'Damn these weaklings. Can't they at least move away from the titans by themselves. They always die fast.' He thought as he cut off an entire hand trying to throw the soldier into its mouth. He jumped off the ground propelled by gas to over a building to get to another street. Just jumping over the building to get to another cluster of titans he got taken by surprise again. A titan vert short was hiding behind the building he was jumping over and it ambushed him. He literally got slapped away to a distance away from the fight. -one minute to go-

On the opposite end of the circle where the titans were approaching from the gate the soldiers were screaming. "Damn it captain, were getting boned here. What do we do?" A girl from the garrison shouted. "Fall back to the boulder for now." Rico yelled back. Just then they heard two blasts poping. They turned to see two flares being fired. Both green. From a distance it seemed two flares were fired to make it more vivid but to the soldiers in the vanguard it was something else entirely. Unintensionally or intensionally the two flares were fired opposite to each other on the same lane. This actually formed a makeshift gateway for their steaming symbol of hope to pass. (Bash, bash, bash) Sounds of gigantic footsteps were heard. The beast entrusted with the hope of sealing the gate began to step out of the smoke and through the green starting line. Giant boulder in hand he started his victory march. Then from the smoke two small figures emerged from each side of the marching giant. "Nice work Armin." Eric said from one side. "Thanks. Now let's get this done." Armin replied from the other side. Eric then gave a shout. " **This is my final order as Trost commander. Today we make history. For the first time in a century lands lost to monsters will finally be regained. Defend this march with your lives. Even if your bones crumble defend with your muscles. No more pride and honour crap. This fight is a battle for survival, a battle for our homes, our families, our lives. Show them the wrath and power of mankind. That we are not pushovers. Fight with your heart and soul. Defend yourself. Defend your commrades. Defend your families. Fight till your last breath. Fight even if you are the last man standing. Fight with your head held high and victory is assured."** he yelled with full force. Walking foreward while spinning his blade on his fingers. In slow motion this would seem very cool. "For humanity" was the rallying cry that once again renewed the fire of resolve in everyone to fight on. " **YYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"** the scream of retaliation was wild. He joined the trio of his two friends and captain Ian. "Okay. End game people. Do or die." He said. "Right"

' Split up. One team lures away the titans. The other strikes from above got it. You two get to Eren and . . . Give him some moral support." He told them. "Yes sir." 'Good everything is going according to plan.' He thought. The soldiers begin to fight with renewed vigour.

Thoughts begin to race through both boy's minds. ' **Damn, this thing is heavy. I feel like I'll get crushed anytime now.'** Eren in his titan form looked down and saw his two friends running exactly in front of him, while Eric was flying over and under to cut down any titan that may get in the way. ' **What the? Whenever he comes close I feel more in control. You guys get to a roof you're gonna get yourselves killed.'** During that time a soldier just got caught and eaten. This distracted Mitabi enough to get stomped and crushed. 'Captain no. Damn it.' Eric was thinking. Eren recalled a question Armin asked him while he was in his trance. "Why? Why abandon all sense of caution and go outside to face the hell?"

 **'Its because we're free. We're born free. Its our birthright to go anywhere we want. Some don't believe it. Some even take it away. They can all rot in hell.'**

'Flaming water, ice lands as far as the eye can see. Mountains stretching all the way to the heavens. Lush Green forests. The freedom to see things like that is a freedom worth fighting for.'

' **Fight to live, risk it all for even a glimmer of real freedom. Forget about everything else. What goes on outside the gate or what comes in its irrelevent'**

That time even the greatest man fell prey. Captain Ian. Everyone watched as he got caught trying to save a soldier. All eyes widened. Eric turned away unable to face it only thinking how he let one of the few men he respected die.

'It doesn't matter what it costs you. It doesn't matter how cruel the world can be or how unfair. Fight for answers. Fight just fight.'

' **Fight'** 'Fight'

' **Fight'** 'Fight'

'FIG **H** T' unified thoughts.

They finally reached the wrecked gate. That time Eric jumped and went to the top of the gate. "There is still one ahead of us!" Armin screamed. " **YEEE HAAAAAAWW"** Eric yelled as he jumped from above and instead of killing the titan he circled the titan scoring and slashing around the titan. (Levi's falling spin attack against the female titan). Making it splatter blood in all directions and making the titan fall to a sitting position. He then began to ignore the live titan behind him and walked towards the giant approaching accompanied by the two people. They were surprised at why he didn't kill it. As they got closer and lined up he said two words with all his joy and anger in them. "Kill it!" Very softly only for the three of them. As simple as that gesture was to Mikasa it lit a fire in Armin. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Armin screamed when he actually jumped towards the titan. 'Incredible, he would never approach titan of his own free will.' Mikasa and Eren both wondered totally surprised at how Eric could activate Armin's drive. Armin kept screaming when he slashed through the titans nape. He and the titan corpse fell out of the way of Eren as he kept marching unfaltered. Eric kept walking away in the opposite direction Passing Eren by. Eren finally stood before the gate. Everyone held their breath and Eric overconfidently raised his blade and kept walking (full badass style). "Go" he said inaudibly.

As if Eren heard his command screamed and with all his titan strength shoved the rock in place creating killer shockwaves and cracking the wall. This sight of completion with their commander walking seemed so glorious it brought tears to everyones eyes. Eric raised his head. It showed he already began crying. He kept his head down to hide his emotions. He knew from the moment the titan fell the victory was theirs.

"Ladies and Gentleman. . . Today's history is written in the blood of victory" nobody shouted in joy. Too overwhelmed to even move. The first victory in a hundred years. That reality alone was able to fill their hollows of despairs to the brim with joy and elation. "Commrades . . . Today we go home as heroes" he pulled out his flare gun and then looked at the kneeling figure of the last remaining captain Rico. She kept mumbling. "Langford, Yeager you . . . did it. You actually did it. Commrades your sacrifices were not in vain."

"Go on captain. Fire our declaration of victory. No need for hesitation the day and Trost belongs to us" Eric said as he fired his yellow flare. "Yes. . sir" she said tearfully as she fired the yellow flare. Again Armin comming to the realisation that he killed a titan and victory has come. His heart was bursting with emotions of surprise, joy, happiness, hope. He quickly fired his own flare making a solid statement of success.

Pixis's informer was too overwhelmed herself. 'What is it officer?" Pixis asked keeping his composure. "Repeated yellow flares sir. There is no shred of doubt sir we . . .are . . .victorious. The operation is a total and full success." Her voice was shaking. Almost everyone except the commander gasped in awe. "Well done Langford. Well done Yeager. Deploy all reinforcements, **Carry** the Elite squad home if you have to. I want them back at any cost. They deserve that at the very least." He shouted.

Back at the gate. Even though the gate was claimed the enemy still lurked in the city. This was one of the few moments Eric got way too careless and left without thinking of how to extract Eren from the titan. "Great I got so caught up in the moment I totally forgot how to deal with the aftermath. Mind the stragglers. Arlert what's taking so long." Rico said in frustration. "Armin how is he?" Mikasa yelled stubbornly refusing to leave the scene. "He completely unconcious and too damn hot." Armin yelled back while trying to cut and pull Eren from his titan body. Mikasa and Rico also joined them. "For god sakes hurry it up." The silver haired woman said with irritation. "I can't he's fused to the flesh of the carcass we have to wait till some of it vaporises off." Armin said. "No time. We cut." She said lifting her blades. "Damn it. Where is Langford when you need him?" Before anyone could say anything she sliced off the excess flesh holding Eren to the body. They both fall backwards and slid down the titan's back till they hit the ground hard. Armin who was lying upside down and saw a terrifying sight of two ugly beasts about to pick them up and eat them. Eren slowly opened his tired eyes through his half burned face to see it. Just as Eric did before another cloaked figure jumped straight down from above and instantly eliminating the two titans with pinpoint accuracy and precision. Bam Bam the titan fell like giant sacks of potatoes on the ground and their killer stood there with his back turned to the small group. (As if trying to advertise the symbol on his back, geez showoff). "Eric?" Armin wondered as he asked. Eren even in his knackered state could tell the symbol. Two wings, a silver and a blue with the silver overlapping the blue. The feathers were also shown to be arranged in the form of a shield. The Wings of Freedom. Rico joined him along with Mikasa. "No, that is the lance corporal of the scout regiment. Levi" she explained.

The man in question turned his head towards them and said stoicly with steely eyes. "Listen up brats. Care to explain to me exactly what the hell is that I'm looking at?" Eying the gigantic skeleton squatting behind them.

.

.

.

Following the chaotic arrival of the survey corps they joined forces with the garrison engineering corps and with a coordinated effort of cannons and blades. The entire city was cleaned of the titan filth that remained. The clean up operation that was later issued managed to capture and restrain a four and seven metre titan successfully on request of the scout regiment. Celebrations were wild but it too had to run dry for the 207 casualties to mourn for and nursing the 897 that were severely wounded. But overall this was finally proved that titans can be defeated and by the leadership and planning of kids. This drove a nail down fatalism ideals. And Eric's words seemed to be set in stone.

On the summer of year 850, mankind's history was written in the blood of victory.

But behind that all. The circumstances used to achieve this stirred up major controversy.

The clean up operation was in progress. The vanguard forces were awarded with a major break from the cleaning chores that began in the city. Two days pass. The corpses and leftovers of human bodies began to rot in the streets. The soldiers were ordered to clear them out before any disease or epidemic breaks out. Eric who was fully free for the moment decided to watch how things were getting along. He chose to sit on the edge of the inner gate and looked down at the city. Smoke from destroyed buildings were still rising. The place smelled like all the crap humanity dumped for the past two days were collected at this city. He began to compare the former attack five years ago and the one two days ago. He smiled to himself at how different they were. He began sipping on some water before somebody approached him. He first thought it was some typical soldier passing by. But when he noticed the green cloak on him he sensed the difference immediately. "So, you must be the supposed hero of Trost." The man spoke. His jacket had many symbols of the scouts and around the collar of his shirt there was the badge symbolising his title. "Commander Ervin, what are you doing here?" Eric hastily replied. Noticing how rudely he said that he corrected himself." Sorry sir. I meant what brings you here?" Eric was still nervous about facing the man he always looked up to since he was a child. He chuckled slightly "So you're as sharp tongued as they say. I actually wanted to speak to you." He said simply. "Me sir? I'm honoured." Eric said kindly.

"You can drop the humble soldier act cadet. I know you are proud of what you did." He said catching Eric's wall of generosity that he often previously used to sucker corrupt high ranking officers to gain influence. Giving up he said "Wow sir, you actually caught me. Most of the officers fall for it easily." Eric confessed. "Heh, I can see how you manage to get Commander Pixis to giving you command. With your way of thinking you can go far, but its still shocking to think a fifteen year old was given command and that he actually won."

"Thank you Commander Ervin. But the plan was still made by my friends and the garrison corps. I just cleaned, organised and carried it out. There were moments I was lost but I had guidance from Commander Pixis. Skill is one thing but I realise leadership is an entirely different thing. The power was incredible, to think your words are absolute. But the responsibilities you have to face, the crosses of each life you have to bear isn't to be taken lightly. Being there myself, even though it was just for a moment I have gained a new outlook towards the commanding officers such as you." Eric began to see what the man was really made of. "I'll be frank with you. When I first saw the gate sealed I was amazed at how you(refering to everybody) did it. When I heard it was done by a boy that could change into a titan and another leading with a cold fist I couldn't believe it. I thought it was a fluke by the commander. But now after meeting you personally I can see what you are made of. You actually think like a soldier than just acting like one. I'm certainly impressed." Ervin said.

"Thank you sir. That means a lot to me. I've always admired the scouts for their work. Ever since I enlisted into the military joining with you people were always part of my dreams. Your objectives were so similiar to my own ideals." Eric said.

"Really and what is that?" Ervin replied. "Well sir ever since my parents were killed five and seven years ago my dad left me a note saying how there were things that we didn't even know existed. This lead me on a path to find the answers and bring change to this broken world. Just like how the scouts fight to change things with knowledge than swords." Eric explained. "I see, I just noticed now that your appearence to even your name feels familiar" Ervin seemed confused. "I do see off the scouts everytime they leave. You probably seen me there and also my dad used to be a scout, his name was Connor Langford. Do you know him."

"You're Connor's son. So that's why. Your father and I knew each other since we were cadets and we used to be in the same squad right after joining the scouts. So you want to follow your father's footsteps."

"Not all the way sir. I have no intension of dying."

"Well said soldier. I suppose I better get going. It was interesting to talk with you. I hope to see you as a scout soon." With that the man shook hands with the boy and walked away. 'Now I see why he got promoted to commander even with the former commander still alive. He sure has integrity.' "Excuse me sir but could you tell me what happened to Eren. I haven't seen him since sealing the gate. Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He is currently being escorted to a holding cell in the interior by the military police at the martial high court. He will be awating trial. As a matter of fact I'm heading there right now to talk to him."

"Let me guess to as of the origin of his powers. I suppose the trial is just one of of the MPs cowardly fanatics."

"You're sharp."

"Well sir I can give you some useful information regarding him."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes sir. Firstly the only memory Eren feels unusual was that his dad injected him with some sort of titan fluid that I presume gives him the power. Strangely Dr. Yeager actually gave some to my own dad to experiment on and he gave me an altered version of that fluid which was the source of my abilities. But a hard lead I want to give you is that under his house in the lost territory of shiganshina the cellar contains the secrets we seek. The key he carries is the key to unlocking a ton of answers that is for certain."

The man truely listened intently to his words and left only saying "I see. I'll keep that I mind"

TBC...

God that took so long for me to finish. Don't worry people stick close and more stories to await.


	13. chapter 13

Happy Valentine's day Everyone. Thank you for reading so far in the story. Hope you have a massacre.

Chapter 13 Court bashing. A new beginning with a new name.

I find myself back on a battlefield. The smell of ashes and smoke was looming, combined with the smell of rotting carcasses. Looking around there was no activity, only smoke was rising. My gas tanks were empty and in my hands were a pair of heaviliy dull and cracked blades about to break in a single touch. And no extra swords. Walking across the desolate city the area begins to change. First came a trail of blood.

It started thin but began to widen and even get deeper. Slowly bone fragments to full bones were appearing. I quickened my pace from a walk to a run. The sound of the blood splattaring around my feet was creepy. Anybody here, someone. Come on where is everybody. The buildings were more torn down far more than I remember. The bones began to appear with more flesh on them. I run around many twists and turns panicing with every step. Every turned became more and more gruesome and horrible. Eventually the blood, flesh and bone became mutilated corpses. Their faces were getting more visible. First were aquaintances from the garrison. Then they kept getting more familiar. Captain Ian, Commander Pixis, captain Rico. Their half eaten bodies came to view. The panic turned to fear. This began to appear on my face. What the fuck is going on? Is this hell? Afterwards the bodies were even more scary. The cadets of the 104th training corps. Thomas, Mina, Ymir, even Krista. Her beautiful and gentle face was torn in half and smeared in dull red. Even her small frame in pieces from the neck down. "UUUUUWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I openly screamed and ran even faster. No no no no this can't ve real. Trying to close my eyes to ignore these hollow demons. But I couldn't, I saw each and every one of their decayed faces and faced their dead eyes as if they were all cursing my failure. Every man and woman I knew alike were ripped apart and left in bloody and bony pieces. Then my heart felt like it was about to explode out of my chest and kill me. I probably would have been relieved. This can't be real. They all can't just die. We won right? Trost was won? Please stop. I screamed again. Just stop this insanity right now.

Finally even the most familiar faces came to view. Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Bertold, Reiner and also Annie. Everyone was dead and gone. The silence was only cut by the rythm of my footsteps on blood and screams. I tripped and fell. Coincidentally there was large pieces of glass shards on the ground. Looking at it I saw myself. My clothes were torn and ragged, and my face was fully covered in my own bright blood. I began to feel cold. Very very cold. Looking up and away from the petrifying sight only to meet more despair. I ran all the way to the gate to see it wide open and two corpses laid on each side like an invitation. They were the bodies of my mom and dad.

...(mind stops working)

No more. PLEASE NO MORE. I couldn't imagine what was beyond the gate nor do I want to see it. I walked the path to hell and now the gates of hell were before me with my mom and dad welcoming me in corpses. But my mind was frozen and my feet were preset to keep going no matter what. Please let me out. I can't take it anymore. I run leaving everything behind me unable to take the pain of seeing everything. But outside had something even the angels would pee their pants. There I saw it. The cause behind it all. Eren.

.

.

.

Eren in his titan form was back turned and was sitting outside on the grass plains. Horrendous sounds of flesh being torn apart came from it. I couldn't stop the nightmare. I kept walking towards it. I step on something hard and round. Looking down I see . . .

Armin. Or whatever is left of his skull, bones and face. I screamed uncontrollably loud. Holding my hands to my head. Wanting to stab my own eyes out. The sound seemed to be noticed by the titan as it began to turn. Please don't turn, please don't turn, please don't turn. PLEASE DON'T TURN AROUND THIS WAY. I begged knowing full well of what I'm about to see. And the next sight killed my soul. The titan turned and looked this way. Its green eyes replaced by blood red ones and its mouth had something anyone would puke upon seeing **. It** instead of eating her **. It** was chewing and ripping off the entire right side of Mikasa's chest off along with her arm. This left her internal organs fully visible. A still heart jammed inside. Her lungs turned to grated cheese. Bones and blood were spilling all around and onto the ground. Her stomach and liver visible. I was finished. I dropped to my knees and died. The titan snapped at that. At that moment the blades in my hand chose to crumble to dust. The titan savagly jumped at me. I couldn't move, it wasn't that my muscles were jammed but they were rotting off my arms and body. My heart already stopped beating, I already died and then things went dark with a splatter of glowing red scarlet. The screams of my dreams shook me awake. It. . . It was . . .it was all just a dr. . . Dream.

I was awake and was surrounded by people. "Huh?" Was all I said. "What the hell was that?" A soldier yelled. "Bad dream" I said honestly. "You are fuckin insane." The MP soldier said before walking out disgusted. I didn't care. The relief felt was overwhelming at the very least. I then recalled everything. We came to the interior to act as witnesses for Eren's trial. We were given lodgings the main HQ building's sleeping quarters. I look around to see the other few soldiers who stayed the night with me. Armin and Mikasa approached me. Seeing them fit and fine seemed to magic to my mind. "Are you. . .okay, Eric?" Armin asked. "Yeah I'm fine" I replied. "You sure?" Mikasa said eying me with a look of concern. I then notice my state. My shirt and my bedsheets were totally soaked in sweat and I realised I was still panting. I saw that she was just wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. Why is she dressed like that in a room full of guys? I suppose she jumped out of bed hearing me. Wait a second her quarters were on the other end of the compound. Holy crap! How loud did I yell? My face flushed I grabbed my own mouth. "Um, how loud did I scream? The fact that you are here dressed like that meant it went all the way to. . ." I said and asked softly with my head down. This time her face flushed realising her state. "You uhh. You screamed loud enough to reach the entire area." She said. Armin grinned. "Yeah, its going to be a miracle if the entire town doesn't hear that. You have some vocals."

The attention on me was deviating. Some of the guys decent enough turned away and left. Some were actually then staring at Mikasa, Well I suppose who can't. That hard toned form. Plus her entire legs were visible. Including that her tank top was hugging her pretty tightly so it didn't leave much to the imagination. It felt kind of weird, first seeing her get killed and mutilated before me in my dream and now she was shying away in reality at her clothing. I decided to be the gentleman here. "Knock it off you fools. She was concerned enough to show up here. That was a kind act and I appreciate that. The least you perverted idiots can do is show a little decency." I said reminiscent of the time as Commander. They then shamefully turned away. "Thanks" Mikasa said. Honestly without any battle or Eren's presence she seems so . . .nice and caring. You sure brought a beautiful person to join us Eren. I promise we'll get you out.

(Timeskip: few hours. Narrator)

The rest of the morning passes awkwardly for Eric, he kept getting strange looks from almost anybody that didn't know him outside the Trost incident. He became very popular throughout the southern region and extending to even the eastern and western districts. The news that a boy was given command and that he used another boy's titan ability to actually win for once, the names Eren and Eric were like common knowledge now. Eric was then walking through a corridor to get to the mess hall for breakfast. His early morning mega roar was a very rough wake up call for the people. He saw a military police soldier travelling opposite to his direction towards him.

He clearly looked loose on his feet. 'Is he drunk? No, probably a hangover from him drinking his ass off in some brothel.' Eric thought. Eric stepped aside to let him pass but the soldier tripped and bumped into him. Eric irritated just pushed him off and started to walk away. The soldier had other plans, "hey you. What is wrong with you?" He said irritably. 'Douchebag' "Pardon 'sir'?" Eric said the sir sarcastically. "Don't you. . .have any manners? You just bumped into a superior officer, show some damn respect you punk." He was slurring some of his words unable to speak properly. Following that he felt the temperature in the area plummet that combined with the icy stare Eric was giving him full of bloodlust. Shivers ran down his spine and he was actually shaking before the cadet that was only two thirds of his height. "Fuck off" Eric said with all the venom he could. The soldier wordlessly turned and left fast walking. After going out of sight he was cursing but it was picked up by Eric. His anger and annoyance relaxed, he was inwardly laughing 'these idiots. What a bunch of weak ass boozers. Only thing their good for is when you crush their superior pride and see their reactions. They are actually crying and whining.'

"That is one cruel tongue you got there Frost." A strong voice came from behind him. He turned and saw the short yet one of the most powerful soldiers in the history of mankind. Lance Corporal Levi. 'Frost?! Did he just call me that?' "Lance Corporal Levi, morning." Eric gave a cheesy regular greeting. "Spare me the sunny greetings kid, I've already seen the brutality with your tongue. I can't imagine what you can do with the blade." He said rather scarily.

"Should I be apologising for that poor MP." Eric asked cooly. Unlike Ervin Smith Levi just flicked his steely eyes back and forth making Eric suck his breath internally.

"Nah the arrogant bastard got what he deserves. Anyway, from what I hear you are just as freaky as the titan kid holed up downstairs. You sure have some skills."

"Maybe even better than you" Eric said quite confidently. "Don't push it you cocky bastard. Just cuz you got the seat of commander for once and killed a lot on your first day doesn't count you much. It may impress those garrison boys and amaze the MP assholes but with scouts killing prowess won't matter without survival skills." Levi said quite casually for his crude choice of words. "That's why I aim to join to guys." Eric tossed a sharp reply. "The garrison is comming around and the MPs are just as worthless as a sack of rotten potatoes. That only leaves the scouts. Their. . .your objectives are like my own ideals. That is the only place I can follow my dreams." The words sounded awkward to Eric. Speaking of the word dreams right after a night of dreaming about a total massacre. "I see, you got balls Frost. I almost look foreward to see you join up." He began to walk away. 'Frost, I this some nickname he put on me, I just hope the word doesn't spread.' He thought before reaching the mess hall for breakfast.

The rest of the time passed with wandering around the city. Talking to friends and just sitting on the river's edge with Armin and Mikasa remembering the good old days. Then was lunch time. Casual conversation was going on then the topic of Eren's court Marshall came up. "A debate over Eren. What for?" Mikasa asked worriedly. "Duh, its kind of obvious. Not everyone knows and trusts Eren like we and some of the Trost soldiers witnessed. You can smell the uproar building up in the interior. The MPs are sweating bullets. So to settle things once and for all this was arranged as an alternate to a civil war for and against Eren. The Premier himself came here to settle this matter." Eric explained. "So what's going to happen?" Mikasa still asked. "Best case scenario is that Eren gets full pardon and acknowledgement by the military and we happily join the scouts moving on."

Armin then looked up from his food to interject. "But on the flip side, they might not let him live." Mikasa stood up fast horrified at his words. Armin really became better seeing things through ever since he killed that titan back in the battle. But before she could say anything a few MP officers came and gave an announcement. "Cadets Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, and senior cadet Eric Langford. You are hereby ordered to attend and act as witnesses at today's deliberation" he said plainly. "Sir!" The three replied together standing straight. But before he left another soldier dressed in scout uniform wispered into the man's ear. "I see. An additional order for cadet senior Langford."

"Yes sir?" He asked flatly though he thought what order could only be for him.

"You are ordered to meet up with Commander Ervin Smith as soon as possible. The scout will escort you." The man said. "Yes sir." Eric said. "Sorry guys, I'll see you later." Eric said as he walked away. Many were surprised to see a cadet with that much depth with commanders but I was short lived as they remember his actions back at Trost.

After all preparations were complete the courtroom was assembled. People began gathering. Mikasa and Armin were already present in the room. Eren and Eric were nowhere to be seen.

Back at the basement, order finally came to bring Eren to the court. He was then escorted by MPs towards the room in complete silence. There he saw Eric along with two scout regiment soldiers. Both adults, a blond man and a woman with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. Eric who seemed irritated by the two probing over him rushed ahead immediately trying to escaping them. "Hey Eren how've you been?" Eric asked. "Eric, what are you doing here? Where am I?" Eren asked. "Wow you must have been really cut off from everything. You are about to be tried for worth or threat. I'm here along with many others to act as witnesses, duh. Well I suppose you can't know much from sitting chained up in an underground cell. Anyhow we're in the HQ high courthouse in the Stohess district." Eric explained. But before he could go on he was cut off by Eren's escort. "Okay that's enough, you can talk to him all you want in the afterlife." An MP said as he shoved Eren in. 'Assholes.' Eric thought. "Well good luck and bear with it just a little bit longer." Was all Eric said with his sunny grin. 'He's in for a world of pain' . "Hey wai. .. "Eren tried to say something but couldn't go on as he got pushed into the room. "Wow, you sure know how to sucker people in" the woman remarked. Eric just chuckled.

Eren was then shackled to a pole while Eric took another way in and took a stand with the other scout members. After everyone was in place the man entrusted with the absolute decisive power entered. "All rise, please be seated." An official said loudly. Everyone rose up and then sat down except for the debate teams. The Premier Dollace Zackery came, took off his coat and took a seat. "Well then shall we begin. Your name is Eren Yeager and as a soldier you have sworn to devote your life to the good of the people. " he began reading a paper and speaking very formally.

"Yes" was all Eren could say.

"As a soldier enlisted during a time of war military doctrine demands that your tribunal be held as a court marshal. As commander of all unified forces this matter is left to my discretion this **I** will decide whether you live or you die. Any objections?"

"No sir." Eren said. 'Well then things are finally rolling.' Eric wondered from the scout side.

"Your astuteness is appreciated. Let us proceed. As you know the attempt to cover up your existance has proven pointless as word has already spread. So unless we publicly disclose of your existance one way or another, we risk massive civil unrest and even riots. So a decision must be made here and now based on facts and strong based ideas. And the regiment that takes custody of you will determine your fate. The Military Police or the Survey Corps. Now to start off the Military Police will present their case." He then turned to the man standing at front of the MP side.

"Thank you, my name is Nile Dok, commander of the military police. Our recommandation is a thorough examination of subject Eren Yeager and then disposed off immediately. We acknowledge Yeager's special abilities have played a large part in turning back the latest titan incursion but as stated before his very existance has been causing a swell of rebellious sentiments. For the greater good after gathering all the information we can, we would see him be made a fallen warrior of humanity." 'He sure knows how to talk. But I supposes that is the only thing they can do. Spoon fed morons.' Eric silently watched. "UNACCEPTABLE. This verminous fiend has defiled the three mighty wall heaven bestowed. . . . . .blah blah blah" a crazy wall cultist started ranting on the room. "A cultist. What the heck are they doing here? I thought this was a court for the sanest decisions to be made. Not some mental asylum." Eric actually said it quietly. "Hey keep it down. If they hear you'll be executed along with him." Captain Rico reprimanded him.

"Pastor Nick could you please remain quiet. Now I would hear the Scout Regiment 's proposed plan." The Premier said. The cultist angrily shut up. "Yes sir, as commander of the scout regiment I Ervin Smith propose the following. Let Eren join our ranks, assign him as a full member of the scouts and we will utilise his titan ability to retake wall maria." He stopped momentarily and said "that is all" 'nice short and to the point. No useless paper speeches.' Murmurs in the crowd began. " Hmm, Is that it?" The premier said.

"Yes sir. With his assistance I'm certain we can reclaim wall maria. Therefore I believe our top priority is perfectly clear." Ervin spoke again stoicly. "I see. Quite bold I say. Assuming you were given custody of Eren where do you plan to launch this operation from. Commander Pixis from what I hear the gate of Trost has been rendered unuseable previously. Am I correct?" He asked turning to Pixis. "Yes sir. I doubt we can ever pass through that gate again." Pixis said.

"We can depart from the Calaneth to the east. From there we head south west to Shiganshina. We can establish a new route as we go along." Ervin said. "But that is preposterous. Our time and money is better spent sealing up all the gates. They are the only parts of the wall the colossal titan can break so let's just reinforce the damn things and washing our. . . ." A merchant on the MP side began yelling before he was cut off. "SHUT UP. You spineless merchant fool, do you have any idea what the colossal titan is?" Eric accidentally blurted out unable to take the oblivious foolishness that was going on. The temperature in the room dropped. Eric realised his position and hesitated. "And you are? Excuse me but please state your name boy?" The premier asked feeling the aura comming off him. "Oh yes, please forgive me your honour. My name is Eric Langford, currently I'm a senior cadet in the training corps." Eric spoke formally. "I see. So you are the supposedly called Hero of Trost. Even as cadet you were temporarily given post of commander and is greatly responsible for the great success of the mission."he stated and explained to the rest of the crowd. Many eyebrows were raised and gasps escaped. "Yes sir thank you. What I wanted to say was how oblivious to the situation they were. But now I feel inclined to share something. Still before that I must request that you please ensure what I say will not leave this room. Though mere speculation it is very sensitive." This piqued my people's interests. "Very well than, none shall speak of this." He said as he wrote something down on a paper. "The thing is I suspect that the colossal titan . . . . . is in fact human." This made half the jaws in the room drop. "What the hell do you mean?" "Are you crazy?" "What do you base this on?" Many scared and angry shouts broke out.

"Order order. Cadet Langford could you please elaborate?" Zackery said after calming the opposing side by tapping his hammer. "Yes sir. I base this idea on a theory and two hard facts." He held up three fingers to the people. "The theory is that its height. It is taller than the wall itself and it only broke a hole a tenth of its size. So the only way for it to be able to pass through the gate is either obliterating the entire wall of Shiganshina and making recapture impossible. Or it shrunk down some how." He pointed to Eren." See people, his existance is proof of that humans can turn into titans. So if there is one why not more?" He cocked his head sideway waiting for a reaction. Seeing none but scared faces he went on. "Two is that in Trost. Exactly during the time it struck. My squad was assigned for maintainance of the foreward cannons. And the titan appeared out of nowhere in the same flash of yellow lightning and green glow. Nobody saw it comming. Unless you are labelling seven people completely blind and deaf we did not see any giant red steaming skinless monster approaching. Also me and Eren engaged it in combat. However it blasted us with a cloud of steam and instantly disappeared. I don't think a near 60 foot giant can just vanish. So it either knows how to teleport or the idea of it shrinking to human form and escaping seems fairly plausible." Eric rattled on throwing a little humour along the way. The faces keep getting paler in front of him. "Finally it has intelligence. It perfectly timed the attack on the wall when the garrison was unprepared and the scouts were furthest from the scene. During both attacks. Also it took out the foreward cannon specifically to cripple the advance force's main line of attack. He displayed voluntary movement just like Eren with the boulder. This is still just speculation but feel free to do as you see fit your honour." Eric finished leaving the MP side completely dumbstruck. "Well this doesn't matter to Eren's case so please go on sir." Eric said.

The premier drank some water and wiped his forehead. "I see that is quite the statement cadet, but let's leave that aside for now." He said and Eric nodded. "You can't just leave that aside, this is crazy. what about the walls?" The merchant lost his cool and freaked out. "Any more squealing after that won't make your case any better pig. If what he says is true then beefing up defenses is worthless. So unless you and your fat merchant friends can use your money to sniff out the titan shut the hell up. Do any of you pigs know how much the people are struggling to survive off the little land we have left?" Levi crudely said to the merchant silencing him.

"Please save this matter for a different time and place. Now Mr Yeager I have a question to ask you?" The older man finally said switching the subject to the main matter. "As a soldier you have made a solemn pledge to answer humanity's call. Do you think you can still serve by controlling your ability?"

"Yes I will sir." Eren replied hastily. "Oh is that so? But this report for the battle for Trost contradicts that statement." He began reading another paper. "Its said here that just after transforming you made an attempt to crush and kill Mikasa Ackerman." 'Crap he passed out back then. He doesn't remember anything at all.' Eric thought. He silently watched as Mikasa was forced to confessing how Eren attacked her then began to explain how he saved her in his titan form. ". . . .so please sir, I implore you to take these facts into consideration." She finishes hoarsely.

"Objection. . . ." The commander tried to stop that but was interrupted instead. "Wait sir. I can provide a logical reason to Eren's berserker state." Eric stopped him midway. "Go on" the premier said. "Thank you sir. As she stated Eren transformed twice before the incident. The first time he fought brutally to the point he got ripped apart. And fell only due to lack of energy. After he was extracted by the cadets of the 104th. He was completely drained to the point of being unable to stay concious. Even then he was forced to partially transform in order to stop the cannon fire. That kind of strain that put on his body didn't get time to recover. Simply what I'm trying to say is that he became too tired and passed out after assuming titan form. So without any human mind controlling it the body's titan instincts kicked in and launghed the attack. I think as long as he is not strained too far he won't lose it." Eric explained. "He's trying to defend the psyco." A shout broke out from the MP side. Nile calmed the soldier there began to speak. "What my subordinate is trying to say is that we have undergone our own internal investigation into the history of the matter and came upon a shocking discovery. Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman at the tender age of nine dealt with three adult kidnappers by stabbing all of them to death. Granted this was an act of self defence yet one cannot help but question the violent nature of the act. After knowing all of this should we really invest in him. Money, manpower, faith or even the very fate of us all."

Negative murmurs began again. 'As much as I **hate** this. They are falling right into our trap.' Eric thought silently. Murmurs turned to brushes and brushes turned to shouts "Maybe she is one too, I bet she is not human either!" They pointed to Mikasa and yelled.

"And him too! There is no way a human kid can do this stuff!" Fingers were pointed to Eric too. "Yeah, I heard he showed his true colours in the battle. He was some ice monster."

"Hang on a minute, maybe I'm a monster you want dead but leave them out of it. They have nothing to do with this. They are innocent." Eren yelled out. 'Perfect' Eric inwardly smiled but kept his face scowled.

"Like we trust you monster."

"They are definitly like you, you protect them. Dissect her and kill him."

"SHUT THE HELL UP" Eren finally snapped and screamed. 'Yes, fucking awesome.' Eric openly smiled but out of sight. "You're wrong. . . about them. About everything. You are so bent on pushing your selfish agendas down our throats you are blind to what's in front of you!" Eren started ranting.

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Nile said. "What's wrong with you? None of you have ever seen a titan. **We** fought them. We lost many friends and commrades. Hell we lost our parents to them. You guys are just a bunch of wusses. Cowards who yell at something they don't even understand. What is the point in having power if you're so stupid you can't even use it. I don't care if you are too afraid to fight for your lives but please don't ruin the rest for us. At the very least, just shut up and put some faith in me." He shouted loud, hard and crude. Tugging at the chains holding him down. Eyes of bloodlust and hot steam releasing off him. Everyone was dumbfounded. Nobody could speak but Eric had his blood boiling (freezing) since the steam came off. But upon watching the figure in his right jump his smile faded. 'I'm sorry Eren'

Eren's outburst was received with a gun pointed to him then a shiny brown boot to his face. Levi with his unchanging face launched a barrage of kicks all to his face. For the second time of the day the jaws get the floor aquainted to . Blasting a tooth off. Mikasa was stunned. Her face went wild and her eyes flared. Her voice broke and she was about to bounce before Armin grabbed her arm in a lock and Eric put up an icy arm before her saying "please bear with it, this is all part of the plan to save him." She begrudgingly calmed down. Levi kept beating down on him. Bash, thud, coughing and blood splashing out. More gruesome sounds came out.

"You know personally I think the best and only way to instill decipline is pain. You don't need a talking to, what you're in need of boy is to be taught a lession. And you happen to be in perfect kicking position" Levi said with a scowl and continued his physical beatdown. Eventually the MPs strength gave out. "Now hold on Levi" Nile said shakily. "What is it?" He asked as if he was bored. "Its dangerous, what if he gets angry and turns into a titan."

"Don't be stupid. And besides you just want to dissect him. They say when he was transformed, Yeager was able to kill twenty titans at the very least before running out of strength. But I can take him down without a problem. How many of you outside the scouts can say the same. Also frosty there has a kill record of 63 solos excluding the craziness he had. These two are some of the best weapons we have. Their powers and intellect are make them a deadlier force than a horde of titans. Don't poke the beast if you are not prepared to kill him" He said confidently looking at everyone and Eric. "So Cadet Langford, will you be ready to face him should something happen." The premier said. "Of course." Eric said crushing the wooden railing before everyone with his bare hands. This intimidated many of the MPs.

"Sir I have a proposition. There is too much we don't know and his danger will be everpresent. As such I suggest this. Place Eren under Corporal Levi's supervision. In a months time we will conduct a recon mission outside the walls."

"Yeager will be joining you?"

"Yes and Langford as well and you can see the results of the mission yourself. If he successfully controls his ability, Eren will have proven his value to humanity."

"And if he should lose control out of the strain of the mission?"

"Then I will personally hard as it may be kill him myself." Eric said shocking his friends. "And sir please let me join the regiment along with him effective immediately."

"Heh I see. You are devoted. I have made my choice." The premier said finally.

.

.

.

"Wow that turned out better than I thought?" Hange said. "I didn't know you were that cold. Guess you live up to your name Frost." While putting on medicine on Eren's brused face.

"For godsakes stop calling me that." Eric said annoyingly. "But you said you'll kill me. Are you really going to do it?" Eren said from his pain. "Geez relax, I just said that to make it more convincing. Even if something like that does happen, I'll just rip you out of your nape, kick your ass till you wake up and put you back in there." Eric said spitefully. Eren just cowered back but was glad to have his friend with him. "Hang on. Were you a part of this?!" Eren suddenly asked then painfully retreated. "Yup from the very beginning." Eric said honestly with his signature grin. "Yes, sorry about that but the info from Frost and the theatrics did get you placed in our custody." Ervin said. "COME ON. Not you too commander." Eric yelled. "We played out trump card at the perfect time. This managed to land you with us. So I'm sure the pain was worth it." He approached Eren and held out his hand "Eren I'm glad you are on our team. Both of you." Eren hesitated but rushed in to shake his hand. "Yeah. Me too sir" he stuttered. Eric just grinned. Then Levi jumped to sit beside him on the sofa "so you two don't resent me now do you?"

"Um no sir. I can see why it was necessary." Eren said. "I'd say you kinda went over board there. But nah no hate. Heck I had fun till the beatdown" Eric said. "So you understand that's good."

"Frost wasn't kidding. You knocked his tooth out." Hange opened a napkin to show a broken tooth. "Neat huh?" "You picked that up disgusting." Levi was irritated. "This is a precious sample I tell you." Eren watched their unique and bright outlook with awed and scared eyes. "Hey just be grateful people like that isn't dissecting you. And Frost, watch your back, she might jump you with a needle for your frozen blood." Levi said. "Don't you even dare to compare me with them. I wouldn't even dream of cutting him up. Now let me get a peek at that mouth of yours" Eren nervously complied. 'What a crazy bunch these people are' Frost wondered.

She looked inside his mouth and got surprised. "What is it Section Commander?" Eric asked. "The tooth. It grew back."

TBC...

Finally its over. I mentioned valentines day above but you may read it a lot later. Cuz I started to write on that day but with all the interruptions it took me a day and a half to finish this. Thanks for reading.


	14. Memories, presents and futures

Chapter 14 Memories, presents and futures.

The day after the court marshall. The aftermath left the MPs stunned, shocked and absolutely pissed. While the scouts revel in silent glory. Eren was allowed one day of rest before setting off to the scout's former/renewed headquarters. Eren woke up that morning feeling awkward. Before he slept in a dirty cell for days chained up by rusty irons and living off a single piece of dry bread and slate water, now he was given clean sheets and a proper meal last night. The only thing different from training camp was instead of waking up with his friends he was greeted with the stoic yet hate-less face of a scout soldier who was assigned to keep an eye on him for the night. 'I can't believe after all this I'm actually out. I thought I was actually gonna die yesterday. It almost feels like a dream.' He thought before he got a painful reminder. He winced from the pain that shot through his face. Even though it was a lot milder he remembered it clearly. Taking every single one of Levi's superkicks. Hard enough to break a tooth in a single hit and then drawing blood from every inch of his face. It hurt like hell but thinking back he remembered this was nothing compared to what he felt before. The internal pain of being helpless to save his mother, the sickening pain of losing his arm and leg in a brush against the titans at trost and the times he bit down on his hand hard enough down to the bone. This was nothing compared to them.

The soldier slowly left the room but noticed his nightstand had something on it. HIS FATHER'S KEY. He forgot about everything after being freed by Eric and the top command of the scouts. He picked it up and then hung it around his neck as before. Then suddenly the door was blasted open. At least that's what it felt like to Eren. Eric kicked open the door but forgot to mind his force. That was because he was holding a tray of food in his hands. "Rise and shine titan boy." He said in his usual sarcastic way. Eren was glad their powers didn't cause any change in their friendship.

"Mo. . Morning. . . Frost" Eren was still startled. Eric's face twisted for a split second but returned to normal. Eric came in bringing him breakfast. "And the list goes on" he said boredly while putting down the tray. "Is that for me?" Eren asked the dumb obvious question. He suddenly noticed something on Eric. He was fully dressed but something was different. "No its an offering to my great grandmother genius." He replied. Eren was finally broken out of his sleepy state. He finally understood what was different. The emblems on his jacket. They weren't the training swords anymore, they were replaced with the wings of freedom. He was an official scout regiment soldier. "Eric, your . . .your uniform." Eren stuttered while realising his taunt. "How hard did Levi hit you? Your brains aren't scrambled I hope? Yeah you didn't forget the courtroom did you. I asked to join specially so this morning I found a package(again sarcasm) with a new uniform and a document stating my transfer to the special ops squad lead by Levi in the scouts. The same squad you are in." Eric explained casually tapping the wing badge on his breast pocket. "Oh I see."

"And the breakfast, yeah its for you. I thought Mikasa would've killed to do that, plus I'm pretty sure she is going to jump me for threatening to kill you so I gotta show her you're being taken care of." Eric said finally smiling. Eren smiled too "yeah, I'm sure she also wants payback for holding a blade to our throats." Eren said rubbing his neck also feeling his key. Eric was already having the willies remembering her face back in the courtroom as he and Levi was about to carry Eren out she suddenly grabbed his shoulder and said in a way I never imagined "Listen up. If anything happens to him **I'm** gonna make sure you and that bastard will . . ." 'She stopped midway but uuuh I don't even wanna know what she plans to do to me. But thankfully her expression softened at the last second "please look after him" she said quietly. Eric knew her inside out, that ever since that incident six years ago. It was even brought up in the trial.

He thought back to that day as Eren then began to eat silently. It was raining that day, why was a boy walking in the middle of the forest in a full downpour? That's because ever since he was a kid Eric always liked the rain. To him it seemed to cleanse the world of filth. Washing away the smoke and dust in the air. Feeding the plants, even creating a gentle melody to relax in. In the southern region was always hot and the rain was one of the best coolants to him. So he was just strolling through the forest till he heard a bloodcurdling scream come echoing out the trees. As he approached he heard stabbing sounds of metal on flesh. He finally came upon a cabin and saw a grown man rushing in there just after the screams stopped. He hid behind a tree to not be noticed though the rain and his focus on the cottage was enough cover for him. Eric slowly approached the cottage and found the windows were all covered up so he had no choice but to go in. There he first saw a trail of blood like his dreams which lead to a man lying on his stomach with blood oozing out. 'Oh god, what happened here? Someone was murdered here. I gotta get out of here. Maybe the MPs can do something about this." He began to back out slowly. Then he listened, ". . . Brat You did this didn't you?! Answer me you little asshole!" 'Brat, little. Is there a kid here.' Eric thought as he continued to walk out quietly. Then he heard it "take. .take up the knife. Fight. . ." Eric's ears didn't lie. 'I know that voice. It can't be.' Eric rushed back and saw the whole scene. There was a fat man lying flat on his back in a pool of blood, another man holding Eren fucking(not literally, bad positioning. Wanted to emphasis its actually him) Eren Yeager by the neck pinned to the wall. But what was even more startling was a girl holding a bloodly knife completely trembling. "Fight, kill or be killed that's the only way. Take him out."

This opened Eric's eyes to inhuman proportions. 'Are you fucking kidding me? I knew he was a loose cannon but this was insane. Killing was one thing but to also order someone who is traumatised to also do it! I have to stop this. Come on, his back is turned there has to be something I can use' looking around he sees nothing. Deciding to use brute force and some hand to hand techniques he tried to step up but it was too late. She shrieked and charged with the blade. Eric jumped to reach her but couldn't make it in time. She stabbed the man straight through and kept doing it. The sound of the metal piercing through the bones and flesh was picked up savagely by Eric's ears. She kept shrieking and would've kept going unless Eric restrained her blood splashed over all three of them though Eric was mostly covered by the girl. "Stop this! Whatever these sons of bitches did to you girl it isn't worth losing yourself!" At that point this memory reminded Eric how similiar he acted during Trost and it took four people to keep him down. "Its over, stop it." Eric said calmly. She finally stopped resisting. Her iron grip had crushed the handle of the knife. Eric slowly reached up and threw the knife away. Eren began to slowly get up. **"ERIC! What the hell are you doing here?"** Eren shouted **. "I should be asking you that! What the fuck man?! You murdered two people for godsakes. And you made this girl do. . What is going on here?!"** Eric savagely yelled. "You're wrong. They weren't people, they were worthless, dangerous animals in human form **. They killed her parents, you can't expect me to just sit around watching her life get ruined!** " Eren said slowly standing up. **"So you think the best way to deal with it is pick up a fucking knife and shove it up their asses! Are you insane**?" Eric also stood up. " **What was I supposed to do call the MPs, they would've been long gone by then!"** Eren replied slowly teary eyed. **"You couldn't think things through. Ever thought to subdue them, tried to knock 'em out. Or break some bones. Do you know how easy it is to break an arm or a finger. But NO! You couldn't wait. You just had to go for blood!"** Their argument was heating up.

 **"PLEASE STOP THIS. PLEASE STOP THIS. ITS SO COLD. I WANT TO GO HOME**. **I JUS. . . I JUST WANT TO GO HOME.** " the girl shouted kneeling in the blood on the floor and gripping her shoulders.

This cooled their argument. "Alright saviour deal with it" Eric walked away feeling nauseous. Eren just stood there with Mikasa. The rain had stopped soon after that. Eric managed to find some dry wood and lit a fire as the three of them sat and warmed up as Dr Yeager and some MPs showed up. They remained silent throughout everything. Finally it was concluded this was an accidental action taken by trauma. So they let them off the hook.

And that is how Mikasa finally joined our group and obtained her silent but deadly persona. Still there are cases you can see through the cracks. He true self, the gentle and kind Mikasa who cares for her friends like family and is totally in love with Eren who is so obsessed over revenge that he can't even see that. "Hey Eric you there. Don't space out." Eren said finishing his breakfast. Eric snapped back to reality. "Oh you're done. Get changed fast or else Levi is gonna chew both our asses out." Eren smiled and got up "what were you thinking about anyway?" Eren asked. "The day we first met Mikasa and then that incident" Eric said. Eren's face went glum. "Actually I realised now how stupid I was. Not my actions but how I carried them out. I risked both our lives and then yelled at you for calming me down. I'm sorry." He apologised. "I can't believe that we actually got a murderer aquitted with a little talk and a foot performance. Whatever let's stop digging ancient history and move on." Eric said. Eren nodded first scowling.

Back outside the were met by a small group and their horses. Three men and a woman. Each with their unique appearences. 'So this is the special ops squad. Doesn't look like much from a glance but look at their faces, look at their body languages. They are geared and ready to move at a moments notice' the older looking man with whitish grey hair approached them. "So you must be the fresh greeniees. The name is Oruo Bozad." He said sticking out his hand with a lot of swagger in his tone. "Morning, I'm Eric Langford the Legendary titan slayer who lead and won mankind's first battle against the titans in Trost. Pleasure to meet you" Eric said the whole thing as normally and boredly as possible shaking his hand shocking Eren and completely killing the vibe of superiority Oruo was trying to create. He gave a constipated expression as he shook the hand. This amused his commrades watching from behind. They were chuckling and grinning at his laid back attitude. He and Eren one by one shook hands with each of the members and got their names. Eld Jin, Petra Ral and Gunta Shultz. Then the Lance corporal rode in with two extra horses. Eren and Eric's spines bolted upright at the sight of him. Again amusing the members. "Alright listen up. To deal with this kid Ervin said to make use of the old HQ building." Levi ordered.

"You mean that ancient royal residence sir." Oruo said. "Yeah were heading south. You two get on." He gestured the horses. "Yes sir." They said in unison. Eren still didn't have his jacket yet. As a matter of fact he never wore one since he got eaten back in Trost. So he was just in his shirt with the scout cloak on. They mounted their horses and departed. As they move foreward Eric remembers something else. His meeting with the entire senior command of the survey corps. He was being led to the officer's quarters by a minor scout soldier. Entering Eric was greeted by four of the highest seats of command in the scouts. Commander Ervin was there, Lance corporal Levi and two other people. The woman actually was creeping him out. She was staring hard at him like a little girl who got her best birthday present and also the blond man began to sniff him. "Good Afternoon commander." Eric said uncomfortably with the person sniffing down his neck. "Good Afternoon cadet. Don't mind him he has a habit of giving new people a thorough sniff. He is a section commander Mike Zakarius and she is also a section commamder Zoe Hange." Following the introduction she cleaned up her etiquette. "Sorry about that, its just that I've never seen somethi. . Someone so unique. I'm also head of the research division on learning more about the titans than actually fighting them and I get very excited on seeing something anything new! So Frost please tell us more." She exclaimed Eric scowled but just accepted it. "As contradictory as I may act I also want to do the same. I think that by learning the truth of these walls and the titans there may be a way to change our way of life forever." Eric said.

"Yes good words cadet. That is exactly why we called you here. The odds are stacked against us. We are short on people, power and authority. The only way we have a chance is by knowledge. We need information. As the commander of trost and as Yeager's friend." Commamder Ervim said. "Okay sir I'll start from the start." Then Eric discussed the events that happened until now. The counter titan ability Eric receiced, the injections, his dad's journal. The secret in shiganshina and to trost. "So you're saying it is triggered by some sort of self harm." Ervin said. "Maybe but still Armin said he lost a leg before being eaten and nothing happened for a while. It maybe that he still had it suppressed in him before coming in heavy contact with the titans but still I'm not sure. Well there was one thing is common in all cases. He was determined. Either to kill titans, stopping cannons. So he might not transform but if . . .aw crap." Eric said holding his head. Levi finally got off his seat and came close to the desk Ervin was sitting behind. "Aw crap what? Talk Frost." Levi said. "Sir what is gonna happen if the MPs win?" Eric said. "He'll get dissected and killed." Levi said. "Shit. If we lose and they take him. The dissection process may be a trigger to the change and if he loses it in the interior. We'll have a dancing titan for a king in the capital" Everyone was shocked at his words. The discussion went on thus deciding how to display the scouts can be able to control Eren. Mike then spoke up. "You have a unique smell. Its not human." Eric's and other's eyes widen at that. "You smell like a titan yet not at the same time. You seem cold like you're eliminating the heat in the surroundings. The opposite of a titan."

There the conversation ended and the section commanders moved to bring Eren to the courtroom.

Back to the present, the new base of the special ops squad came to view. Oruo giving up trying to sucker Eric in took a more generalised approach. "An excellent architectural marvel don't you agree. A proper royal residence once upon a time and more recently our new headquarters. Fancy yes but absurdly impractical once the scouts got down to business. Much too far from river or wall." He held up his nose in a high and mighty manner. "Those were the early days, hopes soared high. Now its nothing more than an opulent holding cell for man's biggest monsters." He glanced at Eren' Eric and then Levi. He then got too uncomfortably close to Eren to push some juice down him. "Do not be decieved greenhorns. Just cause you got superpowers don't expect the royal treatment for you." He was in Eren's face. 'What the bejesus is wrong with this creeper?' Eric then said softly. "If you wanna act tough try staying to the point. You're kinda ruining my image of your caliber." "I heard that smartmouth. Besides what I know why he is here but why you?" He said with a twisted mouth. "The fact my kill record in one operation exceeds the four of you combined till now" Eric said looking up. The four of them cringed at that and Levi seemed amused at that. Oruo tried to say something back only for his horse to trip over a rock and him to catch his own tongue. Which of course exploded in a splatter of blood Eric had to manuver to avoid getting his cloak messed up. They finally reached their destination.

"Thats what you get for flapping your gums on a horse dweeb." the amber haired woman named Petra reprimanded him. "The rookies needed some brushing up. A first impression is a necessary pointer to that." He said gibberish due to his tongue. "We you sure left an impression on them. What's up with you? You're acting stupider than usual." And their conversation went on. Eric slowly approached Eren who was watching the exchange while unstrapping his gear off the horse. "So this is it the special operations squad, the Levi squad!" Eren exclaimed yet was tense. "YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SWINE SHIT." A shrill shout came from behind the two of them. The boy's heads snapped like a coiled spring to that direction only to see Petra venting on the poor man. "Best of the best. Huh." Eric said. "Elite as they come. Petra Ral 10 solo kills, 48 assists. Oruo Bozad 39 solos, 9 assists. Eld Jin 14 solos, 32 assists. Gunta Shultz 7 titan kills, 40 assists. With that they are my executioners." Eren stated. "Wow nice intros. Don't I count." Eric said. "Now you're just being conceited. What do you wanna hear, Eric Langford 63 solo kills and only 1 assist. But thinking about it who took the kill you assisted?" Eren asked. "Crazy as it may sound it was Armin who did that." Eren's jaw dropped at that. "No way Armin can't hurt anyone even if his life depended on it. You're telling me he actually killed a titan." Eren still shocked. "Hey you saw it yourself. It was the last titan in your way when you sealed the gate." Eren then tried to recall. "You mean that was him." Eren said finally realising. "I always thought it was some other soldier. No way!"

Eric chuckled before Levi called everyone in. "Alright we got a lot of work to do so I suggest you grab a broom and a rag to get started." He said in his full decipline and no bullshit tone. This forced everyone to get started. Eric was cleaning the dining hall while Eren took the floor upstairs. After he was done he went to report to Levi when he evesdropped on how he was getting a depressing detailing on how he will sleep restrained in the underground cellar. Levi exited the room and looked at Eric. "What are you looking at?" He asked as Eric realised he was just staring dumbly. "Sorry sir I . .. I finished cleaning the tables downstairs." He stuttered. There is just a scary aura around him. "Alright, then pick a room in the sleeping quarters and clean it up." He said darkly. "Yes sir." Eric replied as Levi went upstairs. Petra walked into the room "Come on boys. No need to be so depressed. You're one of us now. Eric, can I call you that." She asked. "Yes I actually appreciate that. The whole Frost thing was kinda uncomfortable." Eric replied. She smiled slightly "I know the corporal has his reign over here since he pretty much sets the tone for the rest of us but deep down he looks out for his men. Up close and personal he doesn't seem like the hero he's reputed to be. Heck everyone feels that way at first. He is kind of the tempermental type. Not exactly hero material"

"No, its not that. I'm more put off by his seriousness. He's so dead earnest about following the higher ups orders." Eren said, and Eric watched. "Let me guess. You think strength means living by your own rules burning everyone else's. I know how you see things because you Eric once stood on the commander's shoes. So . . "

She was cut off "no no. That was just a forced circumstance. Before the recovery task. The leaders were worthless. You saw how Woorman broke down and he was in charge before commander Pixis showed up. I am willing to follow any rule as long as it comes from the right authority. What were refering to is that his attitude doesn't appear to be a very following type" Eric said. "I see your earnest as well. Time was he probably would've lived up to your expectations. I'm not sure of the details but he was quite a rogue before joining the military. A highroller in the capital's underground black market." She said casually. "What?! But how did. . ." Eren lost voice in between. "No clue, there were rumours but the most popular story involves the commander dragging him in kicking and screaming." "Whoa" both boys exclaimed. "What's going on here?" Came a voice from behind. It was Levi with a major scowl. Eric ran out the room, Petra jumped to get sweeping with her broom. Eren bolted upright to attention.

The rest of the day passed nicely. They were forced to clean and weed the **ENTIRE** castle from the inside. They then unloaded the living supplies that were sent to them for living there. The sun had sat and the group sat at the corner table at one end of the room drinking coffee. "It seems our standing orders are to just relax for now till next week. But the real command is to prepare and gear for a big mission outside the walls a month from now. The bad news is we only have a bunch of wet behind the ear recruits slated to be our main backup." Eld began the conversation. "That can't be right haven't the cadets been through enough. Its only been three days since the Trost incident. A news like that that early is just unsettling." Gunta said. "Cadets, you mean the members of the hundred and fourth." Eric asked remembering his commrades. He hasn't seen them since leaving for the trial. "You wondering how many of your friends pissed themselves?" Oruo asked. "Mission planning isn't my responsibility but it is Ervin's and you can bet your ass the man is obsessed over every tweak and detail of the plan." Levi said. "That's a cold hard fact. Consider how many died in the path to take back wall maria then hope just falls out of the sky in a form you never expect. So how does this whole thing work."

"Its really weird to me too." Eric decided to take the lead. He was sitting just like Eren with only a shirt and some regular pants. "If it wasn't for that I wouldn't be walking around with my left arm." He said pulling up his left sleeve showing the network of scars that remained on his arm after the first berserker incident. "I was at trost killing titans at first before I was taken by surprise by an abnormal. It blasted me straight through a building. My gear was smashed, my arm was broken in more places than I could count. My muscles were scrambled up and was crushed under debris. I couldn't move I couldn't think. It was then when I thought I was gonna die. It kicked in. I felt cold. My arm flesh and bone regenrated instantly. Some of the blood around me froze. I clenched my free right fist and hit the titan square in the face as hard as I could. It was all on instinct. The titan was actually sent flying across the street. I just stood up, it was like someone was holding my body like a puppet. I jumped across the street myself and the jump itself crushed the titans chest. Nobody saw this, so you won't find any records of this. But then I . . It feels weird to say it but then I ripped, torn and smashed the titans entire neck apart with my bare hands. No-one was there to see it. Even the steam was cooling around me and making me look like a monster with a white trail of steam comming off." Most were left spell bound at his confession, Levi only for a second widened his eyes. "That's a brutal and interesting story Langford. I hear a similar thing occured during the Trost battle."

"Yes sir" Eric said softly. "Oh god. Something that big happened to you and you didn't mention it untill now" Eren asked. "Why bother? People are just gonna be more scared of me. Don't see much good in that." Eric replied. "Then why tell us." Petra asked. "I'm . . . I'm not sure but I think because you are the squad I'm officially assigned in. And I thought subconciously that having trust among each other is important." Their faces showed impressed looks and understanding. "My dad used to be a scout. He died seven years ago but before that he would always tell me if a team can trust each other they can overcome any obstacle no matter how tough or unfair." Eric said. "Tell me who was he. Now that you mention it you do look familiar." Levi actually said some normal words. "His name was Connor Langford. He said he was also part of the research division of the scouts."

"I see. I'm sure you know who is gonna love getting a crack at you." Levi said again in his cold dark tone. As to signal an arrival something human smashed hard on the locked door. "OOOOOWWWW" came a hoyden voice from the outside. Petra went to answer the 'knock' on the door. Came the before mentioned eccentric Zoe Hange. "Good evening team Levi. How's castle life treating you." She said cheerfully. 'Whoa! Incredible recovery time.'. "You're too early." Levi said rather dryly and painfully as her mere presence was was a torture to the mind. "Really suppose I couldn't help myself" she said enthusiastically. Much to other's discomfort Eric was actually liking it. The cheerful atmosphere she created, the noisiness. The smile on her face. 'Finally someone who is not glum. **God** nobody ever smiles here. This world to me isn't cruel at all. Sure I hate it sometimes for the loss of my dear ones but this is war. Its just so. . . . depressing. Like everybody close to me so dull. They are drooping, frowning and sometimes even weeping. I know you shouldn't be in high spirits but still. . .that's why I actually liked Sasha and Connie's stupidity, Krista's uplifting beautiful smile. Myself teasing the others and making crude jokes. All just to uplift the mood. Hehe dad's words really hit the bullseye. Walk with your head held high.' Eric thought as she rambled on about her experiments and grabbing Eren. The rest immediately bounce out along with Levi. Eric just watched choosing to stay with the sunny Hange than the doom and gloom of Levi. Hours pass but she still didn't show any sign of stopping. Even Eric ran out of enthusiasm. Because not only was she talking about what his dad said to him but also repeating what he learned in the bootcamp textbooks and teachers. Strangely Eren was able to listen through it all the way, impressive for someone formerly so aggressive and impulsive. Suddenly at the dead of night Hange snapped to Eric. "I can see you're not listening anymore. Which means you lost interest. And since you were so intent on seeking answers I feel contradiction. So I surmise that all that earlier was just a lie or you know all this beforehand somehow. Eric who was sitting with his head resting on his head on his hands rose up with a scowl clearly offended but then relaxed and said "as offended as I was to hear that. I'll act like a rational person and say it. Yes I did lose interest but that was for the second reason. Matter of fact I do know of the experiments that you were trying to do. My dad was a part of it. He once lead the research team despite the opposition he faced from the brass." Eric had an outburst. A small pang of guilt flashed over her face momentarily. But it was gone as fast as it came, curiosity taking over her. "Your dad. Who was he?" She asked softly.

"Former Captain Connor Langford of the 14th team." Eric stated rubbing the bandana he still kept tied to his wrist.

"Connor Langford. The captain Langford." Realisation slapped her in the face. "Now I understand! Your name, your face, even your attitude!" She suddenly got excited. "How stupid was I? He was an inspirational figure. To me he was an idol. When I first joined the scouts, it was out of pure white hot hatred. It was actually him that inspired me to take the path of knowledge over revenge. Do you know that he figured out and officially stated the titan's weak spot from all the past records and events? He calculated the exact area of attack and how to manuver." She slowed her talking pace and Eric and Eren's eyes grew to massive proportions. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. You're saying that everything regarding how to kill titans was discovered by . . .by dad." Eric spoke loudly. "Yup, almost twenty years ago. And after that the entire tide of battle changed. The scouts fatalities dropped by a landslide and everything changed." Smiling she went on. "In that respect I can see you surely live up to his legacy." Eric just couldn't help but swell with pride. Eren was just amazed.

(A/N:- the sawney and bean experiments here did not happen yet. It will be in the future.)

The next morning Eric found himself feeling unwell at the table he spent his first night as as a scout. Looking up he saw the face of the still locked and loaded face of Hange ready to go. 'Got what is she made of? Steel. I mean who can tell that she stayed the whole day and night up and is still bubbling like a kid.' Eric looked to his left and saw the zombified face of Eren. Bags bigger than his ballsack were under his eyes and he was fighting an internal battle to not fall asleep on the spot. She let them off telling them to wash up and eat breakfast. Then watch as she experiments with the new specimens. Though annoying they agree its better than to kneel and pull weeds with Levi breathing down their necks.

(Hours later. Eric's point of view)

Damn my stomach is killing me. I grumble as I walk through the tricky corridor of the castle to the outside. Breakfast was okay so why do I feel like this. I hope Hange shows us something nice when we see the experiments. After a long trek through the maze I finally stepped out. Strange it was nowhere near close to this difficult yesterday. Outside at the massive area of land behind the building a large partition of green cloth was set up neatly. Walking inside I see some scouts, garrison soldiers and many steel pylons firmly placed on the ground. And between them were two small titans heavily restrained to the pylons and nailed down well. The soldiers looked at me then just turned away. I was grateful for that. I didn't want to stand out but the actions I did and the stunts I pulled were too vivid to overlook yet these guys were commrades. They treated me just like any other soldier. Ahead of the small crowd were some soldiers armed with spears and between them Hange was actually trying to speak to the titan. Asking simple questions. Anyone else could easily call her crazy for attempting but many grasped the necessity. But also those who knew of that notebook by someone . . What was her name again, er el . . . alice no, el. . . elsa crap elise, Ilse. Now I remember Ilse Langnar. She encountered an abnormal that could talk and actually kept writing till she died. All I can say is incredible. Still with hunks of flesh like these you aren't likely to. . Another stab of pain shot through my body again. I staggared but stayed on my feet. No one noticed. I stepped up to Hange. "So this is what you do?" I ask shakily. I from the corner of my eyes I see even Levi and Ervin walk in to observe the experiment. She then turned to the titans and went on. "An so in honour of the cannibal tribe's notorious I'm gonna christen you beauties accordingly. You are Sawney." She pointed to the blond haired titan that was restrained in a sitting position. "You are Bean." God her naming style was horrible. Wonder what she'll name her kids? If she ever has any. Sheesh creativity is one thing but pulling it out of the gutter and licking it on is something else entirely. Again I saw some soldiers were puking in the corner. Damn what did she say before I came here.

She was beaming. I decided to step closer and have a look. The taller titan that was pinned on his stomach was grunting too loud and my mood was really off though I was trying to keep cool. It tried to crawl closer to me and suddenly tried to bite. I yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Very loudly and hit it really hard. (I don't know how to describe this move but its like a chop but with a clenched fist. You know with the part of your hand that part with the pinky finger in the end.) Instantly the titans head collapsed. Turning into pudding. But it didn't die and began to regenerate. But it was nothing like the shriek Hange gave and how the soldiers jumped at the sheer force of it. "Holy crap. That was a hard blow. Are you really that strong?" Hange then asked curiously. I look at my own hand the cold was actually condensing the steam around it and forming a white translucent ball around my hand. "Not really. Just sometimes when I . . ."

Then it was over. A searing pain ran up my chest and into my left arm which I used to strike. My own voice was caught in my own throat. I felt something cold and sticky force its way up my chest, neck then mouth. It got stuck in my throat. I fall to my knees and start coughing up a riduculous amount of blood. I put my hand over my mouth and one one the ground to keep myself from dropping and to force the blood in but instead it forced through my fingers. I was hurting, I was definitly not well. My whole body was paining. My head, my neck, chest, stomach and my arms and legs. I can faintly hear someone shout my name. "Eric" "Eric!" They were both of Eren and Hange. My senses were going blurry but I could make out a pool of insanely red blood at my feet as I felt myself losing strength to stay up and fell face first into a pool of my own making. Only hearing fait voices as I drift to darkness.

"Eric." "Eric!" Frost." "Wake up. Hey" "Langford" "Frost" "his heart isn't beating" " Oh god. He's not breathing" "Eric wake up" "Langford" a mixture of voices fading to darkness as I sink into it.

TBC...

I know, I know another death cliffie. Personally I feel like crap about labelling this story suspense but this IS THE ONLY WAY I can think of. So bear with it and read on. Again thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Ever since no even before this fic started. I was conficted with a question. Who will be stronger? Eric or Levi. It shines and burnes on both ways. Having another badass character is cool but having him surpass the walking legend Levi right off the bat is kinda horrible so I finally came to a conclusion. I'll leave it ambiguous, its up to the readers to decide. They both have godly skills but totally different characters. Levi currently stands above him to me. But Eric's anti titan abilities make him stronger and more aggressive the closer he gets to a titan.(my excuse). However you must accept the only instances he is immeasurably stronger are the berserker incidents. Still feel free to choose.

Chapter 15 Swords dance in the ice of the hell.

"Eric!"

"Eric!"

"Langford! What the hell happened?"

"Frost" "Eric"

"Get up, Frost"

"The hell is up with that blood?"

"Oh my God. Somebody help."

"What do I do?"

These were some of the shouts I heard as I drifted from the real world to the dark abyss known as dreams and nightmares. I fell falling further and further down some massive hole. My mouth was bombarded by a hedious taste of blood. That blood feeling like a mixture of salt, rust and vomit all mixed together with cold sap. My ears were filled with splashing sounds and then followed by intense rumbling. Sometimes a shriek could be heard. I lost all strength to even keep my mind working. I was no longer able to distinguish between the world of reality and the world inside my head. Shouts melted into nothingness. Now I am surrounded by darkness and absolute silence. Unable to see, hear, smell, taste or feel. Is this dying? Suddenly I feel no sense something. I turned from my backside to my front and look around. All is the same in the realm of black. Then I see a small glimmer of white in the distance. Or was it just small. With nothing to compare it to I couldn't tell. Slowly the light began to expand or maybe I'm being drawn closer to it again I couldn't tell. Is it the path out of here? Am I going to the afterlife or reality? Or is it just another dream between them?

The light expanded till it engulfed me in the shine. I began to feel something pushing against my right side. Is that wind? I forcibly open my eyes. I am greeted by one of the most beautiful works of God and his nature. The bright blue sky. The clouds were flowing freely. Not too much or too little. Looking left and right I realise I'm lying sprawled over the stone wall. I sat up looking around. Before me lied a big beautiful city. Behind were great plains leading further interior. I know this town. This . . .is . . . Shiganshina. My hometown.

Standing up I look down at the people. They were the same as they had been before. Living without a care in the world. Doing day to day activities. It almost seems nice. Is this really Shiganshina? I walk to a wall mounted elevator and decend down. Looking at my own garb I was surprised. I had the standard jacket, pants, boots and the gear blades. But what stood out was that I had no badge on. The four emblems of a soldier, one on the chest and back and two on the shoulders. The had no wings, blades, flowers or a unicorn. They were all white and blank. Am I some sort of lost or renegade soldier? Before I could finish my thoughts the lift reached the bottom. I walk into town. People glance at me but then just return to their work. Everything was exactly as it was supposed to be. Walking further in I see some boys running screaming. I know them! They were the bullies we used to deal with back then. "Yeah you better run." I hear a yell comming from the other side. Turning I see a sight I crave for it to be real. There stood me, Eren, Armin and Mikasa when we were ten years old. The kids watch me and I also stare at them. The ten year old me approached and ask "Who are you? I haven't seen you before." I tried to speak but the same explosion that always haunted me blew again. The wall has fallen. I jumped to the site. But the city has already changed to rubble. The sun was shining brightly allowing a full view of the city. I was on my ODM gear flying over a building but my foot caught on a stray wire for hanging clothes and fell chest first on a roof top. The sight before me horrified me. Three massive titans already in the city, the colossal standing tall behind the other two. Around its knees were two shorter titans. One was the famous armoured titan walking foreward. The was not clear as if a shadow was hiding all of its features, like looking into a silhouette. What was clear was that it had an hourglass figure, seemingly feminine. But nothing more was visible through the smoke that began to rise. The three unique monsters stepped foreward. The extra dissappearing into the smoke, while the colossal and armoured went another way. The titans began pouring in.

A calling instinct began to call out to me. Like I had to be somewhere. I began to move again. The titans seemed to kill and devour in waves. The people caught in the wave of titan march was eaten however among the cracks of destruction many survived. Somehow it gave me a sense of relief before something horrifying happened. A cloaked figure in the distance flew in the same manner as using an ODM gear like me. What the fuck? Who the hell is that? The figure moved to the people, took a glance at a man trying to pull out a woman out of the rubble. I got closer to the scene and saw the figure grabbed the man by the hair and lift him off the ground singlehandedly and right before my and the woman's eyes slit his throat with no remorse. I grabbed my mouth in shock watching from the distance. The woman screamed furiously, the henious perp seemed to look at the woman and jammed the blade through the mouth, and out the back of her head. My eyes were already blown at the sheer callousness of the act. I got a good look at him. He was actually wearing the same clothing as a soldier. He was also not very tall, about my height. But the cloak was black. I couldn't see any symbols on him or his head because the cloak hid them. He then went off. I couldn't hold back and rushed after him. He moved the same way I do, using physical leg power to jump and accelerate his movement without wasting any gas. He swinged down and then looked around. I stopped a few metres away from him hiding behind a building corner out of sight. Then he found what he was looking for. A child crying in the streets near some human entrails which I assume was his parents. The demon rushed at that direction and in one swift fluid motion lopped the girl's head off. The crying was replaced with the sound of blood gushing out off the lower body of the possibly four year old kid. I almost puked at that sight. I feel something wet and sticky in my hand. Moving it away from my mouth I see my hand stained in bright red blood. I begin to feel sick and was losing strength but strangely there was no pain. No don't think about that. I have to move, I have to stop him. He is trying to kill any leftover humans alive in the titan attack. I suddenly hear giant footsteps behind me. Turning back I see a short titan almost upon me. I only had one hand on my blade. The other was loose and I couldn't move precisely because of my coughing. Closing my eyes I waited my fate. One second. . . . Ten seconds . . . Twenty seconds later. I opened my eyes to see the titan just walking past me. (Totally ignored) I couldn't understand. Why isn't it attacking me? But I stow the questions away for later. Titans aren't attacking me so I'm safe so now I have to stop that psyco titan friendly murderer. I grab both my swords and rush ahead. I manage to catch up. I see his figure suddenly confronted by three titans. But then he just used their bodies as a jumping platform to fly over higher. What they aren't attacking him either? Great. I **have** to do it now. He again decended to kill another woman and child trying to run away. Insane. Even running around like this he strikes vital regions so accurately. Damn him. The cloaked figure turned left after nearing the gate. I know this direction.

He's headed straight for Eren's house! Why am I moving so slowly? I have to go faster. Blowing as much gas as I possibly could. I heard some sound of blades swinging followed by two screams. They were grating at my ears. Almost makes you with you were deaf. I jump over a building and reach the scene. There another merciless sight awaited. Two kids kneeling before a crumbling house and before them stood the figure back turned and with a blade down through the nape of a woman. Eren's mother. How much more death I have to take?! "Hey stop!" I tried to yell but before the sound left my mouth and reached his ears he spinned on his heel. And sticking his foot and other blade out he immediately slashed mikasa's throat and knocked her away. This sent shockwaves all the way down to my soul. I coughed again spilling more blood. Eren screamed wild eyed. "UUUWWAAAAAAHHHH YOU BASTARD. WHY DID YOU. . . " he couldn't finish as he got kicked in the face and smacked down. Now the perp turned to me while keeping his foot on Eren. " **What do we have here?"** The demon said. "Who are you?" I couldn't help but ask.

He took off his hood and looked straight at me with a pair of blood red eyes. I felt like I will lose all strength to stand or even kneel. His face was something I could never have imagined. That smirk, that light spiky hairstyle and that voice. "No way. But how? You're . . ." . His was. . .none other than. . . .

(Back in the real world)

"Is he gonna be okay?" Levi asked stoicly with his hands crossed. "I'm not sure. He's lost a lot of blood. He's stable but his heartbeat is still shaky. What scares me is that his body temperature is too low." Hange said for the first time talking softly and slowly. There were four people in the room. They were Hange, Levi, the commander and Eren. Eric lied on the bed completely pale faced and Eren was sitting near him. The three leaders were discussing in the corner. "What exactly happened?" Ervin asked. "I still don't know. He seemed kind of sick this morning but I never expected something like this. He was coughing but I thought it was just some slight cold. All the soldiers slightly get that. I should've known" Hange was more down than ever. "I should've known. He was stronger than usual. . . . To have him fall sick.. . . After he got angry at the titan and struck it down. He was coughing violently till he started vomitting fresh blood and then fell unconscious." Hange was too shocked and struck to go on. "I see." Ervin said.

Eren was just watched. 'Damn it. Why? Why did you just fall apart? I feel so helpless. When I had lost it with this titan power you guys trusted and helped me so much. You literally saved my life. Even the others risked their lives for me. I can't do shit. How am I supposed get the power to kill all the titans if I don't even have the power to do. . .to do anything useful.' Eren thought as he clenched his fist. Levi approached him and said "relax, isn't he your friend" he said. "What are you talking about sir? Of course he's my friend." Eren replied rather harshly. "So you trust him, then just trust his ability. He'll come back." Levi answered. Then he walked out with the other commanding figures. "Come on Yeager. Just cuz he's sick doesn't mean you get to skip work. Go feed the horses." Levi ordered. "Yes sir" Eren left the room quietly.

Meanwhile. Back outside Trost. The cremation ceremony for the fallen were underway. The soldiers and cadets were watching and crying while their fallen friends burn. Connie was at the forefront weeping and sobbing loudly. Others watched with grief striken faces. 'I guess regret is the order of the day. I suppose now we're all wondering why we even slapped on this uniform. Standing here to watch our friends burn. How can anybody expect us to do anything else?' Jean wondered as he approached the blazes and collected up some charred bones. 'Sorry Marco I can't tell which bones are yours from the rest.' He remembered the shout out three days ago by Eric himself. "Do you any of you cowards know the pain of loss? " Eric's voice rumbled in his ears "so you are just gonna accept it as fate and let all the death, destruction and sacrifice amount to nothing? People learn character on the edge of death with the suffering of loss." More things were popping in his mind. 'Fight. That is the only way to live, now I'm sure of it. I finally understand the meaning of your words Eric.' "Hey guys have you decided which regiment you're going to join?" He asked clenching the bone fragments in his hand. "I've made my choice, its gonna be harsh and I just might die for nothing. But . . . But" he held up his hand and was shaking and sobbing. "Damn you Eric, I'm gonna join the scouts and then I'm gonna kick your ass!" He shouted scared but now ready.

(Back in Eric's mind)

I couldn't move the face of the 'cleaner' that was eliminating the remainder of humans left in the titans wake was none other than . . . . . . . . . . .

Myself.

That's right the person under the cloak was me. But this guy was the exact opposite of me. He was staring at me with those very navy blue eyes with those creepy red glints( the kind of eyes he had when he lost it. In case you forgot). "No way, but how? You're me." I was stuttering to talk. " **Jeez, don't you have any manners. You interrupt me then you don't even bother to say sorry or hello."** He spoke in that cold scary way. But his evil smirk changed to a blank expression of boredom. The hell is he so casual about?! I was beginning to replace the fear in me with confusion and irritation. "Um hell-o. Who are you?" I actually asked dumbly. Feeling weird talking to a murderous side of myself. " **Now that's it. Call me Frost."** He said. Come on. Not that nickname again. "Okay Frost. What are you doing?" I said again. His expression was turning the atmosphere from horrific to black comedic. He looked at me like I'm the dumbest person in the world. " **Excuse me but can I please finish up here."** He pointed down to the squirming body of Eren under his boot. A sane man would try to stop child murder but I felt strange being asked for permission to kill the child version of my best friend from myself to myself. A part of me that knew this was only a deep dream answered for me. "Oh no, please go ahead. But make it quick." Wait ! Did I just say that? Damn I feel so evil. I crossed my hands and turned. I thought stupidity and insanity was contagious but now even callousness is. He smiled gleefully before pushing down the blade right between Eren's eyes. I heard the slimy sound of the blade going in and the scream that followed. Then he turned to me. " **Sorry 'bout that. Now what were you asking?"** He said far too casual. In the process I got a look in his uniform. It was the mirror image of mine. Only difference was his emblems were black( mine are white). "I wanted to ask what are you doing but now that its blatantly obvious(killing humans) why are you doing this?" I questioned. He laughed at my words. " **Why? Its because humanity must perish."** Came his response.

"Why are you doing this?" The talk began to cooldown.

" **Because its my job."**

"Who gave you this job?" " **The people outside the walls"**

"Who are these 'people'?" " **I can't tell you that."**

Thought so. "Why must humanity perish?" " **Because they are filth that corrupt the purity of the world."** The setting in which we were talking was really freaky. The sun shining brightly in the morning sky but on the ground there were monsters marching with no order. But their speed of progression was relatively equal. They seemed like an apocalypse of the naked zombies. They were totally ignoring us.

"Aren't you human? What about yourself? Don't you feel anything?" " **Aren't we all humans?"(only manga readers will get this)** What's that supposed to mean?

" **Its a shame really. All that potencial corrupted just like that."**

"What about you? Why don't you kill yourself? Or are you scared to do it." Wow where is this confidence coming from.

" **You have a point but actually my job is to eliminate any suviving humans the titans don't touch. So before I'm the last human alive I can't kill myself . . .yet."**

"Okay then why doesn't the titans come after me or you?"

" **Haven't you guessed it. Its because of the power we wield."** He held up his fist before me and the steam and vapour already began to condense around his fist forming that whitish ball around his hand. " **Come with me."** He said as he jumped off. Crap he's going to go kill more people. I chase after him like cat and mouse, only this mouse is a cannibal. "Hey stop!" I yelled. He was moving just like before taking complicated turns and swings. He was just about to dive over an old lady to kill her but I showed up just in the nick of time. I grabbed his with my now labeled signature style of grabbing behind the collar and yanking him back. "Get your ass over here." I shouted. He was actually smiling. I throw him straight onto the wall. He manuveres to land on his feet them charged straight at me. These blades aren't designed to be used against people, though he was using it pretty good. Our swords clashed and lots of sparks flew off. Finally getting tired of this I strike hard down from above. He tries to defend with two blades in a cross form only to have my sword smash straight into them. My sword broke and both of his as well. I still had one blade in hand and I hold it against his throat finally calling the man to man fight to come to a stop. My face relaxed with his but I don't know who affected who but both of us relaxed at the same time."okay I know mankind isn't the best race in the world. Sure we have our faults but I don't see anything severe enough to call for full extinction. Nobody is perfect in this world. That is just how god made this world."

" **Heh. Do you know the seven deadly sins of man?"**

"Please spare me the philosophical lession."

 **"Greed, gluttony, pride. They are all eating away at humans. At some point even if we don't do anything humanity will kill itself. So we are doing them and us a favour. It would be better if we kill them before they waste this world's great resources."**

"What do you mean we?"

 **"Take a look**." He said. Waving his hand around. I was surprised at the view. The colossal titan walking foreward. The armoured titan went to the right and the silhouette went to the right with a horde of titans following each. He looked at me straight in the eye. I see myself reflected back to me in those eyes." **Well its been fun talking to you. What a waste."** He said sadly before drawing another blade and slashing me up. I began to fall off the wall to my death. Things began to darken again as I begin to hear that old symphony of voices again. "Eric" "Eric come back." "Wake up frost" "Come on Langford" " he can do it I know he can"

The voices continued until my eyes fluttered open and I look around again. Where am I ?

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16 Awakening and Reunions

Chapter 16. Awakening and reunions.

I feel . . . .warm. So another crappy nightmare huh. Guess its back to reality. Hey what's with that burning smell and crackling? I raise my head and look to my right. Three small wood fires were lit right next to my bed but my covers were tucked in to avoid anything burning. Also they were placed carefully on metal plates. What the heck is that for? The following realisation was jaw dropping. Really? Just cuz I was cold doesn't mean you have to risk burning the room down. What if I this fire spilled? The whole room would've burn with me cooking inside. Damn, either they love me or desperate for my powers. Heh. Anyways thanks. I fell back onto my bed, only to be welcomed by a distant bloodcurdling scream. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The hell was that? I snapped to a sitting position. My muscles were kind of jammed from the time I was out so it hurt like hell. Who's screaming this early in the morning? Wait, morning? Was I asleep for at least a day. . No judging from the pain it had to be a few days.

Anyways I find my jacket neatly hung on the wall of the room, with my mom's bandana kept along with it, I look at my self and see I was wearing a different shirt from that day and also a new black pair of trousers. Dear God, did somebody change my clothes. The imagination of the scene felt awkward and to some extent disturbing no matter who did it. I push these thoughts out of my mind and put the jacket on. After putting it on I notice a jug of water near my bed so I drink a glass and put out the fire with it. Leaving the room I realised I was very cold today. Damn I shouldn't have put the fire out. I put on my boots and my cloak. It would've been the usual uniform if only the pants were different and I had the straps on. Wiping my forehead I walk out. There I see steam rising from the partition and it was also the source of the shouts and screams. Walking in I see two giant steaming skeletons lying on the ground. With a minute weren't those the experimental titans captured for research? Why are they dead? In the midst of it all I see the source of the noise. Hange yelling her lungs out, **Typical**. "What's with all the racket so damn early in the morning?" I blurted out. All gazes snapped to me. Whoa bad idea. But before my train of thought could continue my face suddenly smashed into a pair of tatas.

(Narrator)

Hange forgot just about everything the moment she heard that voice. She dived an inhumanly distance and crushed his head into her chest in an iron bear hug. "OH ERIC. IS THAT REALLY YOU? I WAS SO SCARED. YOU GAVE OUT SO MUCH BLOOD IN THOUGHT YOU WOULD DIE." She started yelling crying and looking up while holding him. "Unbelieveable, she turned from temper tantrum to tears of joy in an instant." "She loves her research way too much no matter who or what they are." "Whoa instant turnaround." "Same old Hange, crazy as usual." "Well he sure got one heck of a welcoming gift." "I'm just glad he's back on his feet again." The soldiers babbled. Some who don't care about the titans openly laughed, others were chuckling from behind not of Hange's attitude but how Eric began squirming because he can't breathe but was still too weak to break out. Soon he stopped and began to fall limp. "Huh?" Hange said before realising what she has done. She let him go and began to shake him. "Oh no, Eric please wake up." She stammared, "Damn it. I think I'll die by your hands instead of a titans" Eric said painfully. "I'm just really glad you're okay." Hange replied finally getting her composure back. Eren approached them. "I'm glad you're okay man." Eren said softly seeming to feel self pity. "Still you look really pale." He added. "I puked half a bucket of blood, of course I'm pale." Eric said. He looked like a train wreck. His skin was light to the point of being cream coloured. He had dark circles under his eyes and his shoulder posture was still slumped. "At least you still have your sense of humour intact" Levi spoke as he walked to the trio. "Glad to see you too Lance Corporal." Eric replied. "Still you should take it easy from now on. You've been out for three days." Hange said. This fact surprised Eric, "You gotta be kidding me. I've been . . "He didn't bother to finish as his stomach did the talking for him. It rumbled loud enought for the other three to clearly hear it. His pale face went significantly more colourful. Hange said smiling "I can see someone is hungry. You were in such a state I didn't know what to do. So I tried soup but I don't think it helped much. I'd say its a miracle you lived three days unconcious on only soup but I guess we all know the real reason" She ended up feeling disappointed at herself. (Duh, I doubt at that time people knew much about coma patients and how to deal with them) "Thought so, sorry for making you all worry. Now can we please have some breakfast" Eric finished.

-sometime later-

"Wow. I never thought military food would be that tasty" Eric said. "That's probably the hunger talking." Eren replied. "Because it tastes the same to me." He added. "Yeah probably. Now section Commander Hange you were saying something about my incident" Eric turned to the commander after finishing his food. "huh? Oh yeah. First let me show you something. She was thinking of something else then reached into her jacket and pulled two small vials filled with a red liquid. One was bright red while the other is dull almost to the point of being black. "Sorry to say this but I took the liberty of looking into your blood" Eric's eyes narrowed in awkward surprise. "I realised what your ability does is not only enhance your physical capabilities but also clean your body's impurities. No wonder you are always so healthy." She started explaining while pointing to the bright red vial. "That still doesn't explain the bloodshow I had couple days ago." Eric said. "Yes I was getting to that, it also seems to suppress tiredness and exhaustion allowing you to have great endurance. But I realised you need to let it out in someway. So after Trost, the clean up operation, the journies and courtroom. I kept you up all night. You didn't relax properly so that day all that strain that was being suppressed down you released instantly."

"Hold on a second. Are you telling me if I don't sleep properly after a big activity it'll happen again." Eric spoke fast and rushed. "Yup, that's what I guess." Eric's face looked horrified at that. "Alright, let's stow that thought away for now. I'm still scared. I don't wanna go through with that right now." Hange then said "Come on describe how it was like." "Hell no, instead you tell me what happened to the two titans we had in custody?" Eric's words changed her curious face to a fiery angry one. "Some two bit, son of a bitch killed them! My poor Sawney and Bean, I'm gonna kill that asshole human or not!" She said loudly and evily. 'Note to self, if you care for your own life don't piss Hange off' Eric wondered feeling the shivers.

It was afternoon then. Eric was wandering around the front yard of the castle wondering of his new condition. "If you push yourself too far and not get time to relax 'that' will happen again" Hange's words rang in his head constantly. He didn't want to feel that disgust and pain again. He could still taste the rusted salt in the corners of his mouth. He saw Levi arrive with his horse and begin to address his men. 'I need to get my mind off this' he thought as he also approached. "Good afternoon Corporal, Eric Langford returning to active duty." He states his presence with oomph. Levi looked for a moment then says "Alright you four ready your horses we're going on patrol"

After a few minutes into the patrol. "Sir I didn't see Petra or Oruo anywhere. Where are they?" Eric asked. "They went to accompany Ervin for the recruitment drive tonight." Levi replied without even turning. "Say you two were from the 104th. Tell me how many of your pals are likely to join us." Gunta asked quietly enough to avoid being heard by Levi. "Yeah there were a few but . . ." Eren began but couldn't finish it. "But after everything went down at Trost its going to take a miracle to have even one person join." Eric said. "Hey no chitchat stay focused." Levi ordered. "Yes sir." They said together. Eric began to recall his conversation with Commander Ervin earlier that day. It was just after Eric split with his group. He approached Eric from behind and asked quietly into his ears. "What did you just see back there? Who do you think the real enemy is?" He said in a very hard gaze. Eric's eyes widened. "Ignore me. Loaded . . . " he was stopped short. "No sir, observe carefully and its obvious that this is a human's work. I said this to commander Pixis as well, a lot of human hands are working behind this. I can also rule out the possibility of an act of revenge." Eric started to speak firmly. "And how is that?" Ervin asked looking ahead. "If this was done out of spite or a grudge, a person that weak minded won't even have half the caliber to pull off a dual kill without even touching the ground. This was done as a perfect sabotage to our research. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if the colossal or armoured titan was behind this or at least one of their associates if they have any. For them to move this boldly means they're getting impatient. Its only a matter of time . . before somebody trips and the answers start spilling. All we need to do is be there to mop it up" Eric finished the last few lines very slowly. Then with a sly grin kicked a pebble that knocked a bucket of water causing it to fall out. The commander seemingly awed then spoke with a smile. "Impressive as ever, you never cease to amaze me. Come to my office tomorrow evening. We need to discuss something." He said as he walked away.

(Back to the present. On the outskirts of Trost district again.)

"Good evening. I am Ervin Smith supreme commander of the scout regiment. I'll get straight to the point here, the more the merrier. As the phrase say the scouts need you. We need all the warm bodies we can get. In the recent titan attack you have all witnessed firsthand the horrors of which they are capable of. And also the true extents of your own abilities. However death and loss accounted the results are monumental and they are overflowing with hope. This aftermath is one to be proud of, for the first time victory was achieved and heroes were born. I refer to your comrades Eric Langford and Eren Yeager. Eric has proven his worth and continues to do so, he has shown that with mere quick thinking, willpower and utilization of available resources are capable of completely turning the tide in a single day. As for Eren, he was repeatedly persecuted for his titan ability. Yet he persevered risking everything down to his life just to prove his loyalty to mankind." Ervin was giving his speech to bring as many recruits into the scouts as possible. Many were listening intently to his words. "These two have shown without the shadow of a doubt their undeniable devotion to our cause. The fire of hope burns brightly within them. They weren't just greatly responsible for stopping the invasion but has also given us a real means to descern the truth of their origin!" The last line caught everyone off guard. Audible gasps escaped murmurs began. "Is he serious?" "No way."

"Allow me to explain. Through research and questioning we learned that the cellar below Yeager's home in the lost territory of shiganshina holds a vital secret regarding our enemy. We don't know what it is but this is the first real clue in a hundred years and it is worth taking the risk. And so we have organised an expedition to find this secret. Find it and then maybe we can use it to break free from the monster's hundred year reign ONCE AND FOR ALL." He stopped then to let the news sink in. "The cellar huh?" "Incredible. Things have progressed this far." "We finally have a real chance?" "If we can find what makes them tick, we can hit 'em where it hurts." Soldiers babbled. "But there is still a catch. Before we can open the fore mentioned cellar there is another problem we must deal with." Two soldiers then walked to the stage he was standing on and revealed a map displaying the outcrop districts. "With the gate of Trost rendered in accessable we are forced to stage the future operation from the Calaneth district further east so thus the batallion route we've tried to establish is now completely useless to us. Another major sacrifice for victory and survival. Speaking of sacrifice over the course of those four years we have incurred losses in excess of sixty percent. SIXTY PERCENT in four years, that is a horrifying figure. In Exactly 28 days we will carry out this expedition, the recruits from amongst your ranks will be taking part as well." More surprised exhales were heard. "I expect a third of them will die. In a few years most will be dead but those with heart to endure the suffering will become the most capable soldiers alive. Now having heard this dismal state of affairs whoever wishes to put their life on the line and join us remain here. But before you decide first ask yourself, can I give my heart? Can I give my everything for humanity. That is all. Those wanting to join other regiments remain here." He said before leaving the stage to go to his men. In the army of cadets the members of the top ten watched as their commrades walk away. The rumbling of a hundred footsteps were booming around the place. Annie then chose to walk away. 'Damn it. I've already decided. Stop making me feel like such a fool.' Jean was in a mental dillema as was a few others.

'I wanted mom to be proud. I wanted to be treated right. The MPs were the whole point, everyone respects them period. I left my village just for that purpose right?' Connie.

'If I don't leave now I'll have to go through it all again.' Sasha.

Eric and Eren's actions were blooming in their minds. Fight, that's the only way. If we don't fight now no one will. I'm gonna kill every last one of them. Even Mikasa, I'll live. I'll do whatever it takes, whatever it takes to fight, whatever it takes to live. Armin, that's the plan do or die. Please if only I wasn't so incompetent. He is doing everything he can. Without muscle power, he is forcing his mind. People learn character on the edge of death. How does your mother's cooking taste like? You can't be that hopeless. Walk with your head held high. Are you just gonna accept it as fate and let all the death, destruction and sacrifice amount to nothing? These monsters are the personification of your fears, the moment you give in is the moment you die. I'm gonna join the scouts and send them back to hell. You're not a soldier, you're just comedic relief.

During that time a scout asked the commander of his methods. "Sir don't you think you've intimidated the cadets a little too much. No one is gonna stay." "Are you sure? Just watch." Ervin said confidently.

'But there is no going back. Not after you've seen it. Now I understand the burden you carry guys. If I bow my head and go to the MPs I'll never be able to raise it again.' Jean.

'How self absorbed was I? I haven't seen half of what they've been through. How dilluted was I to think I'm on the same level as they are.' Connie.

'To see them up close and to see how they eat people. I can leave right? but I. . I can't run away from that. If I do I'll keep running for the rest of my life.' Sasha

Do I run?

Do I run?

Do I run?

No more

" **I . . . WILL STAY. . . AND I. . . WILL. . . FIGHT!"** the three yelled in their mind to steel their hearts. They close their eyes and waited for the crowd to clear. The rumbling went on for a few minutes before it slowly began to fade more and more till it died down. Jean was still afraid to open his eyes. His greatest fear then was seeing an empty auditorium after opening his eyes. Slowly he opened them and saw a sight he could die happy. There was surely no open field. Not ten, not twenty but at least fifty soldiers were visible. Many faces seemed too familiar to him. Everyone was scared but scared together. They were shaking but standing their ground. 'How many. . .? No way almost everyone stayed.'

That was indeed true. Out of the 218 graduate cadets 139 barely survived the attack. And now out of those 59 brave men and women chose to hold their ground. "Incredible! Almost half the cadets chose to fight. This is the highest number of cadets we ever recruited in a single batch. How did you do it sir?" An overjoyed female soldier exclaimed quietly. "Its all thanks to those two." Ervin said before going address the soldiers.

He kept his eyes closed for a moment then looked straight at their fearful yet determined faces. "I ask you. If you were ordered to die could you do it?" He said. "We don't want to die sir!" Came a reply from the group. "Good let's hope that you don't. You who stayed you are now one of us. Allow me to welcome you to the scout regiment. This is a genuine salute soldiers you are now one of us." He said strongly and firmly. "SSSIIIIIRRRRR!" The roar of fifty voices at once echoed through the auditorium and through their hearts. "Everyone joined the scouts." Armin said. "This is crazy, we must have lost our minds back in that battle. But then again I'm one of them so what the hell." Jean said feeling proud and stupid at the same time. "I can't believe I did it." Connie said relieved of the moment. "Those of you standing here at this moment. You have worked through your fears and have proven yourselves courageous. Each one of you have my respect." Everyone's hearts were beating fast, they will fight.

Back to Eric's group. "Wait a second why am I not going to be with my squad?" Eric complained. "Levi is already good enough to deal with you. There is no need to jam two of our best warriors into the same place." Eld explained. "So where am I gonna be?" Eric asked. "You can ask the commander for that." Gunta said. They were doing a practice run before an informer gave a message to the squad for Eric's placing in the formation. "Who knows you might get placed in the front lines?" Eren joked. "This is not a joke man. If I get placed in the front lines I . . I gotta talk to the commander." Eric said.

"Good boy. Okay todays training is concluded, let's go back to base." Levi said.

(Few hours later. Around sun down)

Eric was again suckered into cleaning the exterior windows while Eren was cleaning the stables. But they could both smell it. A large group of people is coming. They both rush to the main entry way to the castle grounds and saw the cadets walking in. "No way. Did half the cadets sign up." He said out loud. He approached them after he was done with his work. "Hey guys, Armin Mikasa." He shouted. They looked up at him and quickly their faces lit up. "Hey! Eric how have you been?" Armin asked but was surprised when Mikasa jumped to grab him by the collar. "Where is Eren? If anythin.. . ." She rushed before Eric put a hand to her mouth to shut her up. "God. You're jumpy today. Eren is just fine. I took care of him. Just look over there." Eric was uncomfortable with everyone watching him being strangled by a girl. She turned to see Eren approach with a horrified expression. "Hey Mikasa what the hell are you doing?" He said. "Eren! Are you okay? Have they mistreated you in any way like some sort of horrible expriment or subjecting you to mental anguish?"she yelled. "No in fact I was treated nicely." Eren was still startled from her attitude. "Thank god. But tell me Eric why did you threaten to kill him? I was so scared." . Eric laughed nicely. "Don't tell me you didn't catch that. It was just a bluff I used to make the MPs back down and convince the old man. I wasn't really gonna kill him. We even have counter measures for a contingency." Mikasa's face went slightly red at that realising her stupid attitude "I'm sorry for acting like that." She said softly. "Hehe how cute. When you are so protective of him it makes you look so adorable." He said childishly. Both Eren's and Mikasa's face flushed at that. "Hey Eric long time no see." "How you holding up Eren?" "Yo why do you guys look so red" "Shu. . . Shut up" The others joined up. "Guys, you're all here. Wait up. Does this mean you all signed up for the scouts?" Eren said. "Of course why else would we be here?" Connie replied. "Duh, does this mean Jean, Marco and Annie joined the Military Police?" Eric asked.

"Marco is dead" came a voice from behind. "Are you kidding me? You joined up too." Eric said looking at Jean's face. "Did you say Marco is dead?" Eren asked. "No it can't be. Marco isn't dead you're just fooling around." Eren added in disbelief but accepted the look on his face. "I see, how did he die?" Eric asked sadly. "I didn't see it. No one did. At the very least I wanted to say he died heroicly or noblely, like getting caught trying so save someone. But. . . .but I cant . He died alone. No one saw him. He just disappeared then I stumbled to his body in the clean up job." Jean explained shakily. Everyone exhaled. Then a shout came. "Hey rookies, your new uniforms are here." Section commander Ness shouted when another soldier was holding a stack of neatly folded cloaks with the scout emblem on it. Everyone then came and one by one took it and put it on. And so they finally acknowledged themselves as a member of the scout regiment.

That night. "So its true." Eren said. "Yes we will be in the upcoming operation as well." Mikasa replied. "Hey Eren, I heard that when you were in your titan form you intentionally tried to crush Mikasa." Jean said. "Do we have to do this now? You heard the report. He was too tired to stay awake. Can we just enjoy the number of recruits this year?" Eric said boredly yet trying to stop this. "I know but I wanna hear it from him." Jean replied. "Appearently its all true." Eren said softly.

"Appearently? You mean you don't remember."

"Yes. Like he said, I passed out back then."

"Well so basically you can turn into a 15 meter tall monster at will but can't control it. Its great isn't it guys. Our lives and of mankind lies on the shoulders of a guy who can't even control his own powers."

"Wait up. You are chastising him but what about me? I went loose back then too didn't I." Eric stepped up to ask. "Yeah you're right but I don't think you have that kind of burden on your head. You're sort of with us and besides I've seen what you did and the only thing at risk at that is a titan so stay out of this. Unlike Mikasa we aren't ready to just throw our lives away on some whim. We need a reason to keep our cool, otherwise we might hesitate when the time is at hand." Eric raised his eye brows at that. "But Jean. ." Mikasa tried but was again comically stopped by Eric. "No he's right. They're putting their lives on the line for this. They deserve to know. They need something to tell them to keep fighting for Eren instead taking care of their own lives. Tell them Eren why are you worth the sacrifice of their lives." Eric said stoicly. "That's right what we want is a gurantee. Prove to us that you are worth dying for. I don't want anything more, just make me believe in you. If you can do this then I'm with you, we're all with you all the way." Jean said grabbing Eren. Eric was grinning again.

And so the month long training began for the upcoming missions. Constant practice drills for perfect positioning. How to handle extra horses and smoke signal meanings. Everyone giving their all. Eric was an exception however. He was often called into high ranked meetings with the commander and section commanders. Sometimes Levi was also a part of. No one knew what discussions happen behind those doors. Finally the day of reconing came. Everyone was gathered in the Calaneth district for their impending departure. Drums were beating to announce their excurtion.

"Commander the time approaches. Titans in the vicinity have been lured away. Gate opens in thirty seconds."

Eren and Eric were first placed side to side. They took a glance at a window and saw two kids watching them with sparkling eyes. "Brings back meomries doesn't it." Eren asked smiling. "Yup. This time we're really going for it. I'm gonna make sure we make this mission a success too." Eric replied. "Me too." Eren said. Eric looked at his band and then his horse. It was a completely white horse, he had to train and handle for a month. " **This is it everyone. Time for us to take another step foreward. Let's show those titans what we're made of. Dreams will take flight and may we be successful. Open the gate and let us march. The 57th recon mission starts now."** A soldier announced. Cheers broke out as the gate lifted. " **FOREWARD"** commander Ervin yelled. And everyone shouted as they rush out of the gate.

TBC. . . .


	17. Chapter 17 White fruit

Chapter 17 White Fruits of the month long training.

"Capturing the third special titan sir?" Eric said surprised. "Yes, and this is a covert plan only those of us here in this room know, so no one can know of this. . . Yet." The commander replied. "But why sir if we all knew we could work together to make it more effective." He said. "That is not an option. We aren't certain about our own ranks. The titan or as you stated its associates may be among us. Announcing it is only going to alert them and make our job all the more harder. Now Levi and Hange will explain how this is going to be done."

"Understood sir."

Eric then walked out of the commander's office and felt amazed at how the plan behind the plan was set up. And that he was a part of it. To finally expose the truth or at least some of it. Anyways he had a full time gag order on the matter that no one under any circumstance may know of the contents of that conversation. He went to the lecture room to see his friends exiting. Armin was the first to notice him. "Hey Eric" he called out grabbing many other's attention. "Yo Armin, how's class?" Eric replied. "Its okay we already got the basics of the formation and the meanings of the smoke signals." He started a casual conversation. "Why do they even bother? A proper briefing and some test runs are all you need."

"That's right but. . . Eric, I've noticed recently you look a little pale and sick. You okay?" He said. Eric hesitated for a few seconds but replied. "No its nothing, had a bad cold couple days ago. Its just that." "I see." Armin doesn't seem too convinced. 'Damn. He's so perceptive. Good trait but annoying now and then' Eric thought. "Yo Eric where have you been." He turned to see Connie yapping at him. "We can barely see you and Eren outside meal times. Where do you guys run off to?" He asked. "What can I say? I'm part of the special ops squad. I'm always busy with something or another. And Eren he has more restrictions placed than the hairs on his head." Eric joked. "Ouch, poor guy." Connie expressed his sympathy. "Looks like someone is working hard." Jean walked in. "Rumor has it that you are getting really cozy with the commander. With all those meetings you go to." He said. Eric wondered was it that obvious. He rubbed his neck while thinking what to say "You know, I've learned somethings here. One of which is trust. Just have faith in the commander." Eric said tapping Jean on the shoulder. "What, no crude joke to follow it up?" He said. "I can think of twelve ways to insult you but now I'm trying to make you understand so no." He replied. Jean seemed to be hit with that so didn't push the issue. Others laughed. He laughed too. That was two days after the others joined up and also the day he got his new horse.

Eric was gawking at his horse. "Wow, a white horse." His eyes were like a five year old about to receive a present to his birthday. "Yup. The commander must have something big in mind for you. The best beauty in my stable. No one who rode this baby bought the farm on a mission." The horse was one and three fourth times the height of Eric himself. "And this is mine?" He asked. "Make sure to look after her." The soldier said with a smile before handing it to him. Eric rubbed the head of the horse and it seemed to react gently. 'I think I'll call you Vash.'

" **We've got a ten metre closing in from the left"** Hange's yell alerted all the forces to notice a titan with a massive belly approaching. Two soldiers immediately jumped to dispach it. "My god wonder what its carrying in that glorious belly. Bah. Nevermind **support squad do their job.** " Eric watched as the soldiers struggle to evade the titan swinging its arm around to swat them. Eric couldn't hold back and went to it. The commander suddenly shouted **"don't you'll only waste gas**. **Let them do their job!** " Eric turned and shouted back "Relax sir I won't ." Then without even touching his gear he jumped from the horse's back and grabbed onto a broken wall of a building and then ran and climbed up it till he reached the rooftop. Many soldiers were already amazed at how effortlessly ran up to the roof but that wasn't even half of what followed after. He charged across the rooftops with sheer footpower and jumped building to building till he rocketed off a crumbling roof towards the titan. The beast stopped momentarily to look at the missile approaching. He didn't even see the pinpoint punch that landed on its massive stomach and with a huge blast of wind it was sent flying along with many of the jaws of the onlooking soldiers. 'Did he just fucking punch a titan away? That and without using any gas or gear!?' This was the question that bombarded all the soldiers who never witnessed Eric's training sessions. 'Wow all that training really paid off. Damn even with all this power Levi's ass kicking still hurts.' Eric was wondering looking at his own fist that was releasing loads of cold vapour. ( Imagination tip :-Like the gas off dry ice in water but more toned down). He jumped off the roof and gave a shrill whistle before reaching the ground "Vash come here boy". His horse wasted no time moving towards him. Most of the platoon was still stunned at the act while except for Hange all the leaders were seconds away from facepalming themselves. One thought in their mind. 'Pfft. Fucking show off.'

Anyways they were clear of the city ruins and into open lands. Ervin extended his left hand and shouted "DEPLOY **LONG RANGE SCOUTING FORMATION"** then everyone began to scatter from a straight line to a more wider and organised form **. "What the hell was that for?"** Oruo yelled at Eric. He scratched his head and replied grinning "Sorry I couldn't help it. The soldiers were struggling and that belly was just asking to get hit. And besides I didn't waste any gas at all." Eric said loudly. Eren still watched stupefied so was many others. But the field talk had to be cut short as they had to take up their positions. He gave a thumbs up and charged ahead to take his place in the frontlines. "Let's go Vash" the horse neighed and stormed ahead.

The time he trained with Hange and Levi. "You really want me to do that!" Eric complained. "Yeah just punch it. This is just a rock. I thought you sent titans flying." Hange insisted. "The hell? This is a not a rock its a freaking boulder. Okay I admit I pulled it off back in Trost but lately I'm just a regular. . ." Eric refused before he was iced by Levi's death glare. "Stop whining and just do it." He said in a gentle and yet feral tone that struck down to his bones. "Okay sure. , . Yes sir." Eric didn't have the guts to argue. He clenched his fist and charged it towards the boulder before him. He hit it hard and following the impact came several cracking and crunching sounds. "EEEEEEOOOOOOOOUUUIUCHHHH" Eric yelled holding his hand. The boulder seemed to crack slightly but no smashing damage. The only thing that broke was Eric's own hand. "Don't tell me all those stories of your actions were all lies." Levi said crossing his arms. "Hell no sir. But those. . .those were different. I. . ,I it was different back then. The titans were everywhere and everything was tense and all." Eric said looking at his hands. His knuckles were skinned but was healing right before their eyes. "Coooool." Hange said with shiny eyes grabbed Eric's paining hand right in her face and watching it heal right in front of her. After it healed she let go and cleared her throat to regain her composure. "Okay now. I just figured something out." She said. "What?" " **WHAT?!"** Both of them asked at the same time. "Now I understand. Your power, the anti titan in your blood works the closer you get to a titan. That's why you lost it in those moments at Trost. First you were pinned down and the titan got too close, also you were eaten by a titan. Again back with Sawney and Bean. It only kicks in when you are in proximity to a titan." She explained. "So basically the closer he gets to a titan the stronger he becomes." Levi surmised. Eric watched the conversation and learned.

He remembered the commander's personal briefing of the long range formation. "The Long range scouting formation is a foreward facing semicircle. You will be positioned relative to one another in specified positions within view of signal fire from all sides. The idea is to extend our spotting and signal range as far as possible. That's that. Now all of you need is to know your own positions and maintain your roles." Eric was ahead of the entire platoon spearheading the movement till he saw some red flares come from the right and behind him. 'So it started' he was moving straight foreward before green flares appeared. All of then pointed to the left. "Lean Left!" He shouted as the entire platoon shifted left. 'Evasion that's the game.' Then a small cluster of 3 to 5 titans appeared directly in front of them. He pulled his flare gun and fired without hesitation. Then took matters into his own hands and fired a green flare. "What was that for?" A soldier shouted. "I thought only the commander fires the first green flare you're supposed to relay it." "Sorry but this is the front line. Those titans are dead ahead. If we don't turn ASAP we're gonna run right into them, in cases like these the commander gave me liberty to move as I please. Understood?" He kept his commander persona. "Understood sir. Right turn!" The soldier replied.

(Note. Red flare:- Titan sighted. Yellow flare:- My mission is over. Black flare:- Abnormal sighted. Green flare:- change direction. White flare:- ?)

So this game of chase ran for a few minutes till a chain of black smoke began to flare up behind him. "What?" 'So many black flares damn. Either we are facing an army of abnormals or . . , , .the target has arrived.' Then following the black came a lots of yellow flares from the right. ' **DAMN IT**. The right wing. This thing is causing more damage than we predicted. So many yellow's there means they are already annihilated. We're running blind from this point. Come on commander how long are you gonna stall.' Then the flare of bright white smoke was fired. 'Bout time'

Meanwhile. Armin was having the most action of his life. He along with Jean and Reiner were engaged against the Titan that was causing all this mayhem. It also lured in the hordes what wiped out the foreward right wing. It was like the other two special titans completely skinless. Its covered in large portions of red visible muscles. Its fingers were bony and the rest were covered in pinkish grey flesh. It had very messy blond hair that was barely reached its nape. Its overall figure was a muscular femenine type. Hence the name female titan. "UUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHH" Armin screamed as his horse was knocked from below him and he was sent flying. His crash scraped his forehead apart. Staining his face in red. His gear was also torn off as the safety feature to prevent breaking kicked in. But the process left him beaten and immobalised. "ARMIN" Jean yelled as he rushed to get him out. He fired his cable to the back of the titan as it was the only place high enough despite the risks. She however manuvered well and was about grab the wire and smash him. He paniced and was scared to death but he got luck Armin's mind was working. "JEAN DON'T LET THAT SUICIDAL BASTARD DIE FOR NOTHING." A fucking bluff but it worked. She hesitated and this was just the chance for Jean to bolt for it. Then she regained her senses to attack the both of them but once again luck was on their side. A large beacon of white streaked the horizon, poping much louder than the usual flare. This distracted her again for Reiner to make the charge but only to be grabbed by the unique monster. Jean watch scared out of his wits. "No Reiner." Then her hand exploded with Reiner blasting out, covered in steam and blood. He grabbed Armin and ran. Jean had a mix of relief and annoyance. "You beautiful, fucking bastard." 'Eric and Mikasa was burning through the records so fast I totally forgot how much of a badass he is.'

"That oughtta buy us a little time. If she ain't man eater like you say she is. I doubt she is gonna follow us. Let's bolt before we buy it." He yelled as he carried Armin off. The beast looked at them and smirked before she ran off. "Alright poor thing is running with her tail between her legs." Reiner mock cheered.

Few minutes later they managed to take cover under some trees. Reiner's horse happened to be nice enough to come for him. He used the small medical kit to treat Armin who was still dizzy from his concussion. "Damn how old is your gear. And what was that white flare ?" Reiner asked as he bandaged up Armin's head. "Don't worry it came off like it was supposed to so it didn't break. As for the flare they said something like this might appear on the field, they told us to ignore it right." Armin explained. "Yeah I guess. At least it bought us a few seconds to distract her." Armin was again spacing out. Remembering the painful excounter with death. "Hey Armin. Armin, you with me." He snapped to his senses again.

Meanwhile back in the front lines. "Damn the white flare was fired but this place is crawling with titans." Eric was really annoyed. Every turn he took a titan was hiding behind a tree, rock or wrecked building. Some he had to dismount to dispatch. he used his blades for some but punched and kicked most away. "Green flares" were fired indicating another turn. "Crap. First I think you are too late now you're too early commander. What is happening in the right wing? Hope Armin's alright. Eren has the entire Levi squad with him while Mikasa is in the left right so , , , be careful man." Eric wondered out loud. He sets his sights on the execution zone preplanned. The forest of giant trees. "Finally." He shouted before firing the mysterious white flare. The message was relayed by the men in between till it reached the commander. "So he finally made it" Ervin was slightly smiling as he fired another green flare.

Back at the inner right wing. The trio of men were rescued by the arrival of the what was labeled the angel of the 104th who spreads warmth and kindness wherever she goes. Krista. The four then travel together as they see the stream of green flares. "Green smoke?!" Jean exclaimed. "So we're not going back after all just changing course." Armin said. "But why that doesn't make any sense" Krista said. Then another sequence of white loud flares fired. "Everyone of us has the authority to declare the mission failed why isn't anyone speaking up. Is it because of those white flares? What are they for anyway?" Reiner spoke with annoyance. "Whatever it is I'm sure our cource is clear." Armin added. Back in Eric's position he was running towards the forest but saw a member of the support team running backwards. Eric quickly caught upto him. "Hey what happened? What's with all the black and yellow smoke?" Eric questioned. "Bad news. The entire right wing has been annihilated. Only a few squads managed to avoid it." The soldier quickly replied. "Crap, Alright spread the word" Eric said before turning away. Then the center rank came into view. Eric stopped momentarily to wait for the commander to arrive. "Alright Langford, let's go we suffered enough casualties here. If we don't pull this off their sacrifices would be in vain. Levi is gonna be here any minute" " Yes sir" Eric replied

Another chain of black smoke went up. Armin's team finally reached the forest. "Are you joking? Are were here for sight seeing now? How much further are were gonna stray off course? I think he's trying to throw the recruits a celebritory picnic for making this far." Jean began whining again. "Bizarre, there is too many things they aren't telling us. Like those fake formation patterns, us travelling off course and that strange white smoke signal. But whatever it is I'm sure the commander has something in mind" Armin began thinking. "Whatever it is I just hope we aren't gonna camp here. Especially with that freaky female titan around. That's right we're just making an emergency detour through here. No one in his right mind is gonna stop here." Only to crush Jeans words the squad leaders shouted. "All forces halt. We are stopping here. Tie up your horses, unsheath and find a perch on these trees. If any titan tries to enter the forest stop them by any means necessary" the captain yelled as he left. "Excuse me sir but why. . ." Jean tried to ask but was stopped midway "I've given you an order, if you want explainations try to live through this."

During that time. The special ops squad just entered the forest. Eren began to freak out in the icy tense atmosphere. "Corporal. Lance Corporal Levi." He called out. "What is it?" Levi replied rather cool and almost bored compared to the situation. "Come on sir we're in a forest for crying out loud. The spotters are gone, and the center rank is completely cut off." Eren ranted. "So you noticed congratulations." Levi replied. Eren's face twisted "Damn it sir. We can't see a thing. We won't be able to see a titan till its right on top of us. Something big is coming up from the right isn't it, so what do we do? Defend the wagons or evade the titans?" Eren kept going. "Quit stating the obvious and move on already. Neither is an option right now. Take a good hard look around you, see these big ass trees. A perfect environment for ODM gear don't you think. Here is some free advice. Calm down and use your head. The best survival tool in your arsenal is your brain. However it all depends on how you use it." Levi said without even batting an eye. "Yes sir" was all Eren could say as he tried to steel his nerves. Then suddenly another black stream of smoke rose up. "Black smoke!" Eren yelled. "Crap. Damned thing has been on our ass ever since we came here." Eld said. "Blades out now. It'll happen in an instant stay on guard." Levi said pulling out his own pair of swords, everyone followed but was still too excited. The calm was too frosty for them to take. Some random soldier appeared, he was looking behind to see what was going on then the monster showed up. He was grabbed and crushed in an instant. Blast. The female titan showed up and was running in a breakneck speed. "Guuhhh" Eren yapped as she smashed a tree and made the fragments fall onto them. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING." More soldiers flew in. But only to be grabbed and crushed. "The rear reinforcements!" Petra said. "Corporal, what do we do?" Eren shouted.

"Corporal. We need your orders sir!" Oruo.

"Forget it, I'll cut down the bitch!" Eld.

"Corporal !" Petra.

"Sir please, your orders" Eren.

"What do we do corporal!?" Gunta.

"All of you shut up and cover your ears" Levi said as he began to pull out a flare gun, but the stripes on the barrel were blank. He held it up and fired. No smoke came off it but instead came a loud deafening high pitched sound. However it did not even faze the titan. To onlookers it may seem to do more harm than good. But the signal was was intended for someone else. That certain someone gave a feral grin and said. "So they finally made it." softly. He fired two cables and waited in a crouching stance. "Was that an acoustic round? What was that for sir?" Eren asked after regaining his hearing again. The giant footsteps were stilled dulled by the sonics. "Remind me what is our main objective. Is it to just fly by the seat of our pants and attack on impulse? I'll tell you, its not. This squad's mission is to keep this brat alive at all costs. Don't forget." He waited for a second. Eren was confused but the others seemed to show understanding. "We push forth on horseback, don't look back. Understood."

"Clear as a bell sir" Petra replied. The chaotic journey went on. More soldiers kept running in but all just have their cables yanked and squashed like a bug. Eren kept whining about abandoning the soldiers but could not break their iron will. 'Damn it what would Eric do? Would he abandon our commrades and run? He'll fight right? No he's changed, after that incident he would probably just listen to what Corporal Levi says. What would Armin say? Damn it. Wait. . . I don't need their opinions. I have my own powers. I'll transform and deal with her myself' Eren though as he raised his hand to his mouth. "Don't Eren. Remember your orders you are not allowed to change unless you absolutely have to. You swore an oath. Please just trust us!" Petra protested. "But. . . But I " Eren stuttered. "Listen Eren. I won't force you. Do as your conscience dictates. You as a person are not inherently evil just because of your powers. The choice is yours, do you trust yourself and jump or put yourself in the hands of the people who put down their lives for you and trust them? I don't know which is better. I never have. Do I rely on myself or do I rely on my commrades? Either way there is no gurantee. Its your choice to make both have their flipsides but if you can keep your regrets at a minimum good for you. We run without looking back or you change and we fight decide on your conscience. In the end you get what you choose." Levi said with some subtlety. Eren couldn't decide anymore. "Eren trust us" Petra's words brought forth a chain of memories to his mind.

"Dude you gotta learn to trust others" Eric's words came to his mind.

"Eren I don't know how you got this power or how you survived but please tell me are you or are you not a threat to us. I'll trust you" that was the time he held a sword to his and Mikasa's necks to get his answers. Eren was so scared of a betrayal by his best friend but it was that trust that kept them together. Then was the spoon incident. After he failed to transform they were all having coffee at the main base. "You're telling me the bite wounds on your hands show no sign of healing. Not be upset but your no good to us with that form. If you can't change our plans for wall maria go up in smoke. Pull it together and yes that is an order." Levi said rather angrily. Eric was sitting on another table with his back turned to the group and was talking to other scout members. Eren then dropped the spoon because his hand flared. "Is everything okay?" Eld asked. "Yes I'm fine, my hand just hurts." Eren said as he reached for the spoon on the ground. Suddenly his arm sparked. Eric could smell the danger cooking. "Uh oh" he said quietly as he sipped on his coffee and felt the blast. Everyone except him and Levi were stunned at the explosion of heat, steam and bright yellow green sparks and glows. "The hell?" "Titan steam. What's going on back there?!" The soldiers said picking themselves up. "Calm down" Levi said. Eren was just as stunned. "Damn it, why now?" He was trying to pull his hand out of the massive lump of live titan flesh. The table was blown away. "I'm sorry sir I . .huh?"

"The situation is complicated now calm down" Levi was actually addressing his own squad who had wild looks on their faces and their blades drawn. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Eren? No one gave you permission to transform!" Eld

"I don't . . I" Eren

"Answer the question damn it, what is wrong with you!" Oruo.

"I said calm down." Levi

"Drop it. Forget explainations, prove to us you aren't hostile to us. Else we kill you!" Gunta.

"You so much as twich and I'll decapitate you! I can do that in a flash you hear me punk!" Oruo.

"Oruo, how many times do I have to tell you . . "Levi

During that time Eric was still finishing his coffee on the only table left standing. The soldiers near him seemed shocked at his attitude. "You ain't gonna go there?!" "Come on that's your squad do something"

"Corporal please step away. You're too close." Petra

"Don't try to act cute." "Prove you are not dangerous" "can't you hear me?" Many other shouts and angry words tore out. The situation was getting out of hand for Levi then the temperature in the area fell. The steam began to cool and sink. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN! ! !" The roar cleared the smoke away. Eric stood there agitated. Things instantly cooled down. Before anyone could react Hange ran in "EEEERREEEEEEEENNNN!" She came in yelling. "Please let me touch the arm. I wanna touch this glorious thing." She was drooling over it. How can you stay angry at this weird sight? "I don't think that's such a good idea" Eren tried to warn her but to no avail, She already grabbed the red flesh with both her hands. "Holy shit, that bitch is hoooot with no skin." She didn't hold back. "Oh boy oh boy. This is the greatest day in the history of the scientific world." She shrieked. "You are insane but let me try." Eric was suddenly feeling curious and cold. He touched the flesh. "Wait wait what are you doing?" Hange was jumping. The flesh began to release unbelieveable amounts of steam and rapidly began to disintigrate. "Whoa" Eric said as it began to emit bright light. "What's going on?" Eld asked. Eric and Eren then cried out in pain and kept yanking their own hands out eventually Eren pulled his hand out. The flesh died and the remainder began to decompose on its own. "No no no no I wanted to put it under the knife" Hange was still stoked. The boys looked at both of their hands. They were heavily damaged. Eren's was covered in rashes of red burn marks while Eric's was blistered with purple patches and ice. Both of them paining. "Were you. . . decomposing the flesh on your own?" Levi couldn't help but ask. "This . .hah.. .hurts" "That hur. .hurt man really bad" they said panting. Eren was on his knees on the ground while Eric was standing with his head hung back and leaning against the giant lump of muscle and bones. "You two alright?" Levi said stoicly but deep down looking out for his subordinates. "I. .don . .I don't think so." Eric said and Eren said "not . .(pants) exactly. No sir. ." No one else had the heart to say anything more.

Luckily their hands healed later on. Everyone was dumbfounded at the display they've seen. Hours later Hange called everyone to the dining hall. "Damn. How long in the shit were you taking?" Levi asked crudely to Hange. "Oh long enough to get the job done. The brass can really mess up your bowels. Thank you very much" she replied casually. "But enough about that. Looking at today's incident. This is proof that your power Eric was in fact anti titan. Even live titan flesh decomposed at your grip." "I can see that but it hurt like hell. Like my own skin was being burned off." Eric replied holding his hand. Eren also nodded his head. "Yeah but what was that light?" Petra asked. "Don't know? But I guess its just like the light from when Eren transforms." Hange said. "Now feast your eyes on this" she put down something wrapped in a white cloth and opened it. "The spoon" Eren said. "Yup the very one. Your titan arm erupted into being spontaniously while holding it. But the interesting thing was it held the spoon just like a normal hand. Between the thumb and the index finger like this." She held up the spoon to show everyone. "Amazingly despite the heat or the pressure of the titan hand this wasn't warped in any way. Any thoughts as to why?" "I don't know. All I'm sure of was I dropped it because my hand hurt and as I went to pick it up it just exploded out of nowhere." Eren said honestly. "I see. That may be why you couldn't change in the well. I'm certain of it." She said. "What do you mean?" Eric asked. "Slaying titans, lifting giant boulders and stopping cannon fire. In all circumstances there is a clear goal in mind. Perhaps a clear objective is also a key factor in your transformation." Hange added. "Hey you may be right. This was a lot like the time with the cannon fire. But even if partial, I transformed just to pick up a spoon. That is just plain crazy." Eren said looking at his hand that transformed. "So overall what I get is that all you did was just an accident." Gunta said. "Ye. .yes sir." Eren replied hastily. He looked at the others and they all nodded. "Guys" Eric seemed to be asking something for them. "Yeah yeah shut up" Oruo barked back. They then brought their hands to their mouth and bit down hard, giving off a crunching sound. Hange gasped, Levi and Eric widened their eyes though Levi's lasted only a split second. "Huh what the heck do you guys think you're doing?" Eren said loudly. "Oww" "okay that hurts like a bitch. Wow kid I'm impressed you can sink your teeth in that deeply without screaming" Eld said. "We made a judgement call and we screwed up. So take this as our way of apologising that is if you can forgive us for lashing out at you" Gunta explained. "We gotta make split second decisions that lives depend on. Make the best call with what we got. And you frosty. Enjoy this cause this is the first and only time you see us this scared and pathetic." Oruo glared at Eric. He innocently grinned "somehow I just feel inclined to respect you even more sir" he said. "You better smartass" Oruo spat. "We messed up there is no excuse but remember this we're dead if we can't trust one another. Just as you are if you can't trust us"

Thks memory flooded Eren's mind. "COME ON EREN, MAKE UP YOUR FUCKING MIND" Levi yelled angrily and worriedly, for the first time breaking into emotions before Eren. "Goddamn it. I'M WITH YOU" Eren yelled back. Feeling guilty at abandoning the rear soldiers. Then he looked up and saw two cables parallel to one another. 'What?' He thought. Then the reached a clearing and heard a faint noise. Someone screaming. Then he realised. " **YEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAWWW"** that familiar yell. A figure flew overhead at lightning speeds. "Yup. He's back." Levi said once again in a voice of bordom and irritation. "Eric?!" Eren said looking up. The titan that followed them looked up and its eyes grew to massive proportions, clearly indicating shock and surprise. She didn't have time to react. She braked for a split second just to hear that giggle. Before having her eyes explode. That's right Eric charged from the front at godly speeds and shoved his blades right into her eyes. A more disgusting and slippery version of a balloon popping sound came out. She realised her predicament and heard another shout. " **FIRE!"** Ervin screamed. The titan knew she fell into their trap completely. No time to move she reacted by covering her nape with both hands. As several tiny blasts were heard she felt a force crushing some of her facial bones and fell to her knees that was the force of Langford jumping off her face. Immediately she was impaled by millions of thousands of spears over her entire body. Following a maniacal laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH that actually worked." Eric said as he jumped away in the nick of time and landing on a tree safely.

"Everyone hitch your horses a little further on. Change movement to ODM gear. I have to break away for a while. Take cover somewhere out of sight and away from the female titan and see to my horse." Levi ordered as he used his gear and swinged away. "What? Wait. They . . .got her. So they are taking her alive. HOLD IT. You're telling me this was all just a game of chase to lure the titan here and take her alive!?" Eren said. "And Langford was a part of it!" Oruo shouted. They were all scowling but then finally smiled. "You see Eren we managed to outsmart the damn thing!" Gunta shouted out. "Damn it. Bah Let this be a lession greenie don't ever underestimate the scouts. Ever" Oruo said. "Never again." Eren said also smiling. Back on the scene. Ervin stood on a tree branch looking over their capture. "I can't help but feel weird as to how I let a mere fifteen year old kid be a part of something like this. Nevertheless, well done both of you in getting her here" Ervin addressed both Eric and Levi. Eric grinning "well you did sir and now we finally got her" his face immediately switched to a serious one. "We couldn't have without the rear contingen whose lives bought us time. This is for them. And I done intend to ever forget that. And you shouldn't either got that Frost" Levi half said half ordered. "Yes sir" Eric said as he moved to another branch. "Its because their sacrifices we can finally expose who this really is. The one inside must be pissing herself in there" Levi added.

"That's right now let's begin extraction of our esteemed guest shall we?" Ervin said.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 When it all falls apart.

 **Announcement: I did some remodelling to the first chapter and may do it to the others. So my dear older readers please be sure to check out the chapters**.

Now back to the task at hand. I would like to say the way the actual cannon capture didn't seem to fit for me. The titan's target is Eren so if she would've just sneaked a peak at the soldiers and continued. Yet she was surprised just seeing soldiers standing atop tree branches. And hehe (grinning smugly) during the Levi vs titan I have an insane . .nope no spoilers. Seems too much like plot convinence to me. So I added some of my own stuff into this. Let's rock.

After setting forth to establish a route to Shiganshina. The scout regiment encountered a female titan seemingly possessing keen, sharp and cunning intelligence. As soldiers began to fall by the dozens. So a secret plot was initiated by the inner circle of the scout regiment against her. Thus using Eren for bait and Levi as his guard she was lured to a surprise attack by Langford and the commander and so were successful in restraining her. With a newly invented gear by Hange. Thousands of small harpoon like spears impale her and contain her. Levi left his squad and joined up with Ervin. Along with that the rest of the Levi squad ran ahead. "Goddamn it that hurt." Eric said looking at his hands. He maximised his speed by yanking on the running hot iron wire this process left his palms skinned fortunately they already began to heal. 'I hope I never have to try that suicidal charge again'. "Sir if I may ask why did I have to be the stopper? Am I the only one capable of this?" Eric asked Ervin fully serious. "No, I could've had Levi do it but I doubt you would've been able to lead the rest of the squad here. They may trust you but I didn't want to take any chances of you making any sudden moves along with the others." Ervin explained without even looking at him.

Meanwhile Eren's group lowered their speed but kept moving. Eren stole a glance at the female titan and wondered out loud "They're gonna take her alive, no way. What is she? An abnormal no she's more like me or the colossal." His hands begin to shake. "Wait does that mean Commander Ervin and Eric. . . " he was stopped midway. "Hey snap out of it runt." Oruo yelled at him. "You can figure it out later. Right now focus on your order and keep moving." Petra advised. "Ri. .right!" Eren spat. Back to the scene of the crime. Eric and Levi draw their blades for the extraction. "Hang on for a second legends. We can't take any chances with her. A little insurance wouldn't hurt." He halted the two of them, eager to jump. " **SECOND AND THIRD WAVES FIRRREEEE!" H** e raised his sword and shouted at the top of his voice. Another barrage of harpoons were fired at her hitting almost every joint from the neck down and her arms. " **ALL RESERVES!"** The noise of those bursts reached all the way to the outer ring of the forest. Krista was standing on her perch and watching the titans attemt to reach them. Eventually one of them was able to grab onto the bark and tried to move up. "uhh I think they learned how to climb." She said. "I can see that. Well if they can reach this high I suppose we can just go a little highter. Anyways they should give the withdrawal signal soon." An older woman from the scout replied to her. "What do you mean those explosions? I hope everything is alright." "Yeah me too, we can't stay here much longer."

Almost everyone had knackered thoughts in their heads just wishing to leave. During which Jean and Armin were faced with a titan that awkwardly learned to climb. "Let's get away shall we?" Jean yelled and retreated a few trees back. "Damn, the piece of shit is really getting used to it. I don't think I'll be surprised if it builds a treehouse for us." "The scary thing is that this is proof that they can learn or at least adapt. Even though slight." Armin said. "You gotta be kidding me. Hey Armin I just figured out why we're in this place." Jean said with a scared look. "Huh?" Armin listened. "They want us to keep the titans out right, the only guess is we're here to lure the female titan in. Like you said there is someone like Eren steering the thing. Commander Ervin wants to find out who." Jean said slowly. Armin gritted his teeth hearing that. Again at Eren's position. ". . . So that was the plan all along. We weren't flying by the seat of our pants. Okay, I may be whining but I get keeping me out. But what about you guys, don't tell me that after all this time they still don't trust you." Eren questioned. "Just shut up already." Oruo barked. "I hope you are not suggesting we weren't told of this because the corporal thinks we're some liability." Petra shouted angrily. "That's right. Because this is the only way the pieces fit." Eren push the blade of disappointment to them even further. Oruo then snapped. "Goddamn it. Petra kick his ass for me."

"He's got a point there." Eld then spoke up. All their attention was diverted to him. "As much as I hate to say it but being supposedly instrumental to the plan as we were. The lance corporal didn't give us much to go on. I a way we were flying blind." Gunta asked "so what's your point?" "My point is that he doesn't trust us in a certain manner. That stopper back there. I'll bet my ass that was Langford, he was a part of it the whole time." Eld added. "Eric?" Eren said. "So you're telling me that greenie's got more trust and value THAN WE DO?!" Oruo seethed in anger. "Not quite, but I'd say yeah in this mission. But if you look at the bigger picture here the probabiliy of the existance of someone else who can change isn't zero. There may be a titan rat in the regiment." Eld said. "A rat? Are you sure?" Gunta replied confused. "No but I think the commander does. And I'll stick to my wager that the only people to know of this are soldiers serving before 845. That's why I'm stunned to know that Frost was in on it." Eld finished. "I guess your right." "I concur that's right. They have a good reason for it understand weiner" "yup and besides thinking about it it makes sense to keep the numbers down. Also I guess shiganshina was the was the way the rat got in" the other three accepted the reasoning. "Yeah that only leaves the subject of Eric." Petra asked. "What about that strange question the commander asked?" Eren decided to join the conversation. "What question?" The four of them replied at the same time. "You know the one we talked about after Sawney and Bean was killed. Then the commander's words began to dawn upon them. "What is it that you see? Who do you think the real enemy is?" "So that's what he meant." Eren exclaimed. "You gotta be brilliant or a spy to know the answer to that. It guess Langford actually answered it. I'm sure if could answer it he would've kept us in the loop too. Though I think we were too distracted to even notice the facts. A human killed the titans, damn it we could see that from a mile away. Yet we couldn't figure it out." Eld said touching his chin. "Speak for yourselves. I saw it, I just . ." There he goes again. Oruo making a pitiful attempt at creating a Levi expression. Eren ignored the scuffle and wondered. 'If this actually pulls through, we might actually learn what they are all about. Even so, all those lives. All those people will their sacrifices we worth it.' "You still think its wrong to keep us out of it" Eld asked.

"We he certainly wasn't right" Jean said to Armin. "I think now I get what those white flares were for. It was the secret communication between them to prepare for this very moment. I'm pretty sure Eric is a part of it too. Damn it why put so many of our lives at risk just because one of us couldn't be trusted. We could've smoked out the spy. Probably saved a lot of good people too." Jean vented. "No, he did what had to be done. As much as I hate to accept his choices but it was necessary. He is a commander he had to act on hard facts and make life changing decisions in a heart beat. Everyone can judge from the sidelines but in the moment you can never tell how things are gonna play out. He picked the lesser of two evils. A hundred good lives or the rest of humanity. Which would you choose." Armin said hardly. "I know that but. . " Jean tried to speak. "I get your point but that burden is on his shoulders. I may sound naive but in my time in the military I've seen one thing for sure. Genuine leaders of change have one trait in common. That is the willpower to make sacrifices, human lives, precious things and even their own heart. Do what others don't even dare to think. To be able to bear the burden of the consequences of their unspeakable acts. Commander Pixis, captain Ian and even Eric. In fact Eric still carries it, another reason to fight for freedom. To make sure the lives he lost in Trost have their dreams live on. That inhumane moment was what brought our victory. Overall the horrible punchline is to overcome monsters we have to lose our own humanity. Sad irony really." Armin actually smiled sadly.

"Hey don't be downed by it kid. Have faith in the commander. Someday you'll realise why he is the commander entrusted with the hope of humanity. In fact I can acknowledge Langford now though he could keep the yapping down." Eld said. "No he does that intentionally." Eren said looking up. "Huh?" He asked. "He hates those ultra gloomy moments so those screams, laughs and trashtalk is just to bring out the emotions in people. I used to be that way too. Living and walking like a zombie after I lost my mom in shiganshina . He does it to make them feel alive, to make them talk back. Whether you shout back at him or laugh with the joke it doesn't matter. Alright I've seen the scouts worth. I believe in them." Eren said beaming. "Good." Oruo said smirking. Now to the task at hand the female titan was now fully immobalised. Kneeling down before humanity as the scouts prepare to extract her real body. ". . .and GO." Ervin indicated. Eric and Levi jumped and struck in perfect sync. However the titan had an ace in the hole. Just moments before the blades came in she covered her hands in a bluish crytallis material. The swords hit and in a huge clang and crack four blades broke at the same time. Leaving a prominent X mark on it. The crystal broke but her hands suffered little to no damage at all. Eric returned to the tree and showed his swords to the commander. He took a disintigrating shard of the crystal and looked at it. 'Hey this looks and feels like the ice like thing that formed on my hand during Eren's accidental partial transformatiom.' He thought as the shard crumbled away. He saw the commander call for a cannon salvo on the titan's hands so all he could do was wait. He replaced his blade and sat on a branch with his head in his hands in his little boy pose and watch as Levi tried his mind games on her. "Knock knock. I know you're in there, there is no use hiding. Why don't you come out here and let's chat. Seriously can you hope to gain here by stalling? If you are thinking we'll let you go we won't. If you are thinking of escaping don't. All you should be thinking about right now are the good people you've killed. Not that you would. Heh that's not your style remorse. You enjoy killing. Which means we have something in common. Of course I enjoy killing titans." Levi kept taunting the beast. "I think you enjoy it a little too much sir." Eric said waving his hand. "Anyway its a start right." Levi ignored him and went on. "I'm sure we can find some middle ground. YO FROST WHY DON'T YOU GET OVER HERE." Levi offered. "Okay." Eric said before jumping straight off the branch, breaking it and reaching the titans left elbow. He then began to cool the surroundings again and the steam began to collect around him again. He slid down the forearm as Levi kept talking. "While we are on that subject you are okay with me cutting your limbs at the joints right I mean they'll grow back right. I'm talking about your actual body." While he was saying it Eric reached her arms and jammed his sword into he wrist and wondered. "Hey what if I try to decompose you right here and pull you out." He reached out to grab the nape before he was halted. "DON'T BE STUPID. Your own hands are gonna melt off by the time you do tha. If that happens you are no useful than a human sized jumping bean. Remember kid, what happened last time you grabbed titan flesh." Levi warned in his sadistic manner. "Yes sir." Eric said as he looked at her. "Damn you are even uglier than Eren's titan form up close. As much as I feel creeped to say this I wouldnt mind to see you get turned to grated cheese. That is if you have blood to spare after we're done with you" Eric said then idioticly and impulsively stabbed the upper neck of the titan.

She twiched for a moment then went deathly calm and still. She actually smirked before the scouting forces and opened her mouth to roar louder than a million cannons firing at the same time. " **GGRRRRRRRUUUUUUARRRR GRRRRRUUUURRRRAAAAA"** the air disortion from the sound was like a scale 9 earthquake. The ground was shaking and the vibrations were heartstopping. The bloodcurdling roar and scream was blurring everyones vision. This horrendus deathcries thundered through the forest for minutes. Any ordinary person would probably go deaf if they witness something like this. But finally the crying pain died down as she ran out of energy. The disoriented soldiers finally regain their senses completely shaken up from the inside. "Were those like her last screams of death?!" A soldier asked. Levi who managed to hang on to her head stood back up again. Rubbing hia ears he said. "Holy crap. You nearly managed to throw me off and make me lose my composure. Not bad. Yo you okay Frost." Levi looked behind him to see Eric hanging comically upside down with his cable to a branch completely stuped. He pulled himself back up and scratched his messed up head. "Damn those were nasty. How the heck did you hang on to that bi. . .uh oh." Eric immediately sensed it. As did many of the prime veteran leaders. " **CORPORAL TITANS INBOUND!"** Eric shrieked. The very presence of so many titans began to make his blood run faster. "I can see that!" Levi replied stomping the targets head spitefully. 'Oh boy. This just got a whole lot fucked up.' Eric wondered. **"Master on the artillery gentlemen**!" Ervin shouted. Massive charging sounds were approaching like a stampede. "They're here to the east." The section commander Mike shouted. **"Wagon defence squad prepare intercept."** Three soldiers jumped to stop the titans approaching, however in their charge was left un interrupted as they dashed past the soldiers towards the female titan. "CRAP FIVE TITANS BROKE THROUGH" a soldier yelled. " **LEVI ERIC DEFEND THE FEMALE TITAN AT ALL COSTS"** Ervin ordered them. **"You have to ask!?"** Both men shouted back as they instantly cut down the titans moving and crossing paths in perfect symphony. 'Those two work unbelieveably well together' Ervin thought for a split second. A small two and half meter titan passed through and started to bite off the female titan's calf muscles. 'The hell. They ignored us and went straight for her,' Ervin was shocked but didn't have time to think as a horde of at least a hundred titans charged down on the skinless titan. " **THE ENEMY IS BEARING DOWN FROM ALL DIRECTIONS!"** A soldier screamed. "Grr, **all hands engage. The titans will ignore you. Attack."** Ervin barked. And so a massive bloodfest tore out. Mountains of smoke with small embers flared out. Blood was raining down like a waterfall and in the midst of it all two soldiers were marvellously glowing. Levi shredded without a hint of emotion while the other was shouting at the top of his lungs. His eyes turned navy blue almost to the point of black yet his month long practice with his squad leader and mentor his killing instinct was far more focused. He killed 2-10-14-32 and so on. But then he saw something only he could see in the smoke. A tiny figure emerging from the female titan's flesh and was clearly wearing soldier gear. No face or distinguishable signs were visible. It was more like the silhouette he saw in his dreams when he fell into a coma. But one thing was clear he can't let it get away. He moved in swiftly but a titan got in the way. "Damn it. Get out of my way assholes." Eric was still blocked then he had an idea. The figure got up and tried to escape while blending in with the soldiers. Eric dropped the blade on his left hand and jumped to the head of a titan then grabbed his flare gun and fired whatever coloured smoke was on it. -slash-slash-bang. In all the cutting and clanging sounds the pop of the smoke flare was heard. Green smoke. 'Excellent, it will contrast with the white steam.' Eric thought as he fired the blast straight at the target. It dodged but all the attention was grabbed to the location of the smoke. But alas, the target was too quick and ran away leaving the soldiers to deal with the mess there. "No no is that what I think it is? Somebody anybody get that." Hange began shrieking. Looking at the now futile battle Ervin though it was pointless and shouted. " **ALL HANDS WITHDRAW. REDEPLOY THE FORMATION. WE RETURN TO CALANETH DISTRICT!"**

The soldier pulled back. Allowing the remainder of the horde to finish off what's left of the female titan's carcass. Everyone watched with heartbroken and dissappointed faces. Wiping the steam and blood off their hands and faces. Eric watched panting before he felt another sour and bitter punch to his throat. He put his hands to his mouth and coughed. Pulling his hand back he saw blood staining his hand all the way to his wrists. 'What? No it can't be. Its still too early. Damn it I feel weak, what the fuck is happening to me? Dad' thankfully it was just that. Ervin saw it and asked. "Are you okay?" Eric forced himself to stand up straight and reply. "Its fine sir I'll live. . .probably." Eric said the last part quietly. Wiping the blood on the tree and jumping away."We've been bested." Ervin said to himself. "Don't give me that crap. Frost saw it. So did we. There was a person in it and she escaped. We can still go on." Levi complained angrily. "Where do we start? By the time we replenish our gas we just wasted she'll be long gone. Or just blend in with us and we wouldn't even notice. To think she had another trick up her sleeve, they nearly prepared for every possible thing we throw at them." Ervin said stoicly. "Great. All that song and dance in the courtroom and this is what we show them, scurrying back with our tail between our legs. Eren's gonna go right back in chains or worse. And Frost looks like he'll drop to a hospital bed any second." Levi spat. "We'll deal with that when it comes to it. Now our only focus is to get back to the city without incurring anymore casualties. Enough lives have been wasted already." Ervin replied. "Fine. I'll go get my squad. Pfft." Levi was about to move before he was halted. "Wait Levi. First replenish your fuel and blades." "Huh? We are already cutting against the clock here. I can handle it with what I've got." Levi asked. "No you can't. And that was an order." Ervin replied. "Che, alright 'commander' I trust you implicitly sir." Levi yielded to the commander. Ervin turned and pulled out a flare gun. Aiming upwards and fired a brigh blue flare. Full withdrawal. All who saw it fired the same and so on. "I guess that's our cue." Gunta said. "Alright people let's bounce." "Did we actually do it? Do they finally know the identity of the female titan?" Eren asked unable to believe what happened. "Of course and its all thanks to the two of you." Petra said oblivious to the chaos that went down back there. "Huh what did I do looks like Eric and the corporal did everything under the commander?" "Yeah they did their part but you learned to trust your fellow commrades. That's big." Petra said. "That's because I remembered something Eric did back in Trost. Right after I transformed before him and stopped the cannon fire. I managed to get out of the titan body and met with them to see if they are okay. Then he scared me more than any other garrison soldier ever did." Eren was already feeling scared and proud to have a friend like him. "Oh yeah and what did he do?" Oruo asked with his hands on his hips. "He tried to kill me." That reply blasted their eyelids away. "Well he feined that but he pressed the cold blade straight to my neck. And that freaky death glare that could freeze me down to the bone. He demanded the truth and I couldn't even lie even if I wanted to cuz the way he was talking I'm sure he would actually jam the sword through my throat. But he still believed in me, he trusted me. This made me feel like a jackass to not trust you." Eren added. "Well you are right you are a jackass. But at least you got heart still don't get so cozy we still gotta go back to city. The mission ain't over till we pass the finish line at the gate." Oruo said. "Yes sir" Eren said feeling like an actual jackass of himself and the man before him. They begin to move to get their horses and begin their retreat. "Hey Oruo, Petra I'm proud of the two of you. For wusses who pissed themselves first time action you came a long way." Eld tossed out which made Eren's jaw drop and Petra shriek out. "UUUUAAAAAAHHHH you dick! I thought we agreed to never speak of it again." She yelled out humiliated. "Are you kidding me?" Eren said. "Put a sock in it punk!" Oruo shouted. "How dare you? I have the highest kill count of anyone in the damn squad. Imbecile!"

"As a matter of fact no. Langford holds that title now. And relax I've never once pissed myself." Eld said. "Wait did it like rain down on everyone. Hehe wait till Eric gets a load of this." Eren said. " **SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** Even Petra didn't hold back on cussing as both of them yelled at him. "If Frost hears about this I will castrate you and feed them to the titans. And will keep doing it till you stop regenerating." Petra said softly and red faced. "Huh castrate? What does that mean? What are you gonna feed the titans?" Eren said totally oblivious to what they said. "Enough. . .you pansies stop arguing and move on and for the record my pants have always been dry." Gunta said stopping the quarrel. That followed an uncomfortable silence. They look out and see a green flare popping in the horizon. "Green smoke. Must be from the captain himself." Gunta said before reaching a giant branch and firing the flare back. The two groups that fired the smoke begin to approach each other. But in fact Levi was on the opposite side of that region. 'Huh what's with those flares? Frost is behind me so that leaves. . .oh crap' Levi quickly rushed to their position. The target just happen to kill an unsuspecting soldier and took his cloak and flare gun. With a green stained arm she fired the signal. Meanwhile Ervin and his command force was moving the wagon teams swiftly pressed for time. "Ervin why bother having all our fuel replenished? We're already short on time as it is" Hange asked. "We saw the female titan get eaten but I'm sure Langford's signal was clear as day. We are dealing with someone like Eren, a human capable of transforming into a titan and regenerate in both human and titan forms. Most of us saw it. They were clearly using ODM gear to escape, this isn't over. She is out there possibly among us even in our uniforms. The only real question is what is their next move?" Even as Ervin contemplated the possible scenarios the target moved closer and closer to the Special ops squad. Gunta spared a glance and looked at the hooded figure. It was short and lean but all other features wete hidden behind the cloak he/she was wearing. "Eric, or is that Corporal Levi? No wait, shit." Gunta realised that was their target but he realised too late. The figure swept past him and slashed his neck and chest. With blades designed to cut titan flesh he was killed instantly. The figure attacked and retreated immediately. "GUNTA! What happened say something?" Eren rushed in to only be horrified at his cut throat corpse. He froze on the spot but was pulled away by Eld. "Hey let me go, don't tell me you are just gonna leave him!" Eren shouted. "Be quiet, and move. Guh he's already dead we can't do anything more." Eld said through gritted teeth. Eren looked at his pained face and kept going. All of them saw the hooded person hunting them like a ghost.

"When the colossal titan breached the wall and disappeared into thin air, remember Eric's theory back in the courtroom. Whoever was inside was able to escape with ODM gear to avoid detection. Today we all witnessed the same thing." Ervin continued his explaination. "I don't follow you well sir, I know what I saw but I still have my doubts. Recalling Eren's condition after emerging from titan form its hard to believe. His equipment was broken, parts of his uniform was missing and biggest of all is everytime he fully transformed his energy would be so drained that someone always had to pull him out and he was rendered completely unable to stand." Hange contradicted his statement. "That may be so but the female titan's ability to summon backup or at least hordes of titans was unlike anything we've encountered before. Our failure to anticipate that factor costed us the entire operation. Eren barely had a month to just poke the surface of his ability. The same can't be said for her. I'm sure without a doubt these monstrous humans have been honing their mastery over this titan ability for years in planning and preparation for this. Compared to them Eren doesn't even qualify as a newborn. We were genuinely stupid to believe he would set the standards for this. Its clear now to compete with this enemy we have to broaden our line of thinking." Meanwhile Jean and Armin were having their own conversation. "Hey if we're going home that means we did it right, she's exposed." Jean said. "Yeah I hope, but if that is the case yes we know who she is." Armin. "Well I'm certainly curious to know that myself." Jean replied. "But still I'm impressed. How the heck did he know that she'll come for Eren once we leave the walls?" "Think. When the titans invaded Trost didn't it seem . . .oh wait you don't know what happened in shiganshina aside from the colossal and armoured titan's assult on the walls. Back in shiganshina the titans came pouring through the gates relentlessly. But in trost they halted their advance midway." Armin began. "What's your point?" Jean asked.

"Something happened that drew their attention from destroying the walls. That only leaves two events big enough for that." Armin

"You mean Eren's transformation and Eric's rampage. But that would mean. . ." Jean said surprised

"That's right. My conclusion is that Eren is their target, while Eric and corporal Levi are the biggest threats whom they don't want to encounter. All in all they were there when it happened. The target was present in the battle of Trost. The target is one of us." Armin finished shaking.

Back then. The ghost pressed on its hunt for its prey. "go kid, keep moving" Oruo yelled. "But. .but are we just gonna leave him?" Eren was distracted. "Who is that?" Petra shouted. "Keep it away from Eren!" Eld ordered. Everyone was panicing and sweating bullets. Their faces were covered in a shade of fear, worry and anger. "What are we supposed to do Eld?!" Oruo. "Grr, no time for the horses just push ahead till we escape the forest. We'll ask for spare horses outside!" Eld replied. "The hell is that?! Is she the female titan or is that one of their 'associates'?" Oruo said. "Accomplice or titan I don't care. That bitch killed my commrade and its gonna pay." Petra shouted angrily turning to face the enemy. At that moment the figure leaned back and drifted backwards. Icy tension hit the atmosphere.

...

"We have to consider if the person inside was still able bodied when they escaped. Its perfectly possible to make the titan reappear as well."

And then it all fell apart in a massive burst of yellow lightning. Bigger than anyone has ever seen.

(Eric's view)

Damn titan lightning. That isn't good. Either Eren transformed or the female titan did. Those titans are such a pain in the ass, all they do is lure in titans like a fly to honey. I have to rendezvous with my squad quick. Damn how the hell did I get so far away from Levi. Those wagon guys were way too slow in replacing my tanks. I gotta pick up the pace. I then smell or feel something. I couldn't tell the difference but something like smoke. Titan steam. So this means our titan friend is actually getting their ass scraped off the dirt. Smirking I quicken my pace. Pushing off trees harder and using more gas to go as fast as possible. I didn't want to try the suicidal move because if what my gut tells me is right I'll need my hands to be in perfect shape. The faint sounds of angry shouts. The clanging of blades, the scent of the smoke. They were all becoming clearer. But a chill went down my spine then. The steam seemed to decrease and a silence followed. Levi's words during strength training rang in my head. "Remember Frost, no matter how strong you get you can never do anything alone. You always have to trust someone." Levi said after knocking me down in the middle of an exercise. "Yeah that is something my mom used to say sir." I replied getting back up. "She would tell me never believe in destiny and fate. Its always your choices that matter. And choosing who to trust is also an issue." I said. "That's right that is also a choice to decide between yourself and your commrades. Unfortunately the sad truth is either way there is no gurantee. The only thing pragmatic is which choice will reap the most benefits and which will keep your regrets down." Levi said crossing his arms. "Yes sir. Strangely I've never regretted any choice in my life after I joined up with the military. I chose to sign up with the scouts. I took the command of trost with full concent. I hate the blood that was spilled on my hands but I promised to never look back. So all I take is to carry the dreams of the fallen on my shoulders." I sais rather proudly. "I see well that's another thing we have in common." Levi said. (If wondering see ova no regrets or episode 9) "We'll see the power of you integrity on the battlefield."

"Whatever you say sir." I replied. From that conversation two words keep banging in my head. No gurantee, no gurantee, no gurantee. I could hear shrieks in the far distance. No no no. This is bad, things are not going good. I suddenly notice something like a bag or a sack as I pass by it. Curious I turn back to get a better look only to be horrified. Is that . . .Gunta? Yes Gunta was hanging upside down with his neck wide open and entangled in his own cables.. Damn it. It can't be. I charge ahead without another thought just to receive another nasty shock. The three remaining people were also dead. Eld had his entire head and shoulder regions torn apart and seperated from the rest of his body. Oruo and Petra were still in one piece but Oruo clearly had half the bones in his body crushed. Petra though had a flattened torso seemed to die from a snapped neck as it was bent backward ripped apart. I'm guessing the only thing keeping it on is the skin, nerves and blood vessels that stayed intact. Yet she was still bleeding from her nose so I suppose they were internally ruptured too. I don't think I've ever felt this stone hearted before. But a feeling of duty came over me and I couldn't move on leaving them like that. So I started a very diligent work. Despite the second yellow flash of lightning and grotesque sounds that were coming from a few miles away. First I cut Gunta down from the tree and make that small journey to his location and the rest. I break the cable and carry him over my shoulder back to the clearing. I had to be careful to prevent his head from dangling. I ignored the blood dripping on me and laid him flat on the ground straight. Then I move to collect Eld's severed head and locate the rest of his body. I find that too. My hands weren't shaking in the blood nor was my face betraying any emotion. I grab his head by the hair and place it with his shoulders. I place him beside Gunta. Now jumping to the tree I peel off Petra's carcass off the tree and also carry her back to the other two men and lay her there. He rib bones were smashed so it was difficult to lift her up without causing any awkward twists. I grab her head and snap the neck back in place giving a sickening crack. Then gently lay her down beside Gunta and Eld. Finally I drag Oruo to the group as well. He didn't suffer any external damage but internally he was like mashed potatoes. Wiping the sweat on my forehead I realise the screams have stopped. Did someone win. But before I go I do one last thing. I take off their cloaks and place them over their dead faces after closing their eye lids. It was neatly done in uniform order and then I tuck it in beneath them to prevent it from blowing away. I then take one of each of their blades and stab it just above their heads in a perfect row of uniform placing. I then look around and find a flat stone. Picking it up I carve four names into it.

"PETRA RAL. ORUO BOZAD.

ELD JIN. GUNTA SHULTZ.

Sp. Ops Sqd. Heros."

So now with my work neatly done the first emotion hits me.

Sorrow. Two tears roll down my face. "Why? I thought you guys were the best of the best. So why am I your gravedigger?" I asked. "Haven't I seen enough death. How many more must I see before the world really begins to change. Mom, dad what would you say? What should I do to really make a difference?"

Worry. Wait a minute the screams stopped so does that mean Eren lost. And Mikasa will definately bust her hump to get here I have to save the two of them. Eren can't move after he uses his titan form, and if he is captured Mikasa will lose her cool. That and who knows how many tricks she has up her sleeve. She even used them against them too no wonder they all lost.

Guilt. I'm sorry for leaving you guys alone. Its all my fault. If I had not been so curious to see her identity I would've switched places with Levi. There were already so many capable people there. Section commanders Mike and Hange, the commander himself. If we all worked together we could've done it.

And finally rage. Steam began to condense around me giving me that same white aura. But out of all of it its that titan bitch's fault. I'll kill her. I'll obliterate her. I pull out my blades and give a salute to their fallen bodies and walked. "Rest in peace guys. I swear I won't let your sacrifices go in vain" I said softly as I headed out for a real kill for hatred.

TBC...

Next time chapter 19 Frost. Missing or dead?


	19. Chapter 19 Twin Legends

Chapter 19 Twin Legends.

 _"When you take a look behind you . . . . .what do you see?_

 _That you've been hanging onto something that's really just enough it seems to me._

 _So tell me have you found . . . .that your life's goin' round and around._

 _That climbing your way to the top can bring you DOWN_

When it all falls apart . . . . we gotta keep it together. Wherever you go I'll be there by your side.

 _I want you to know that we're family forever. The bonds that we share will not break away._

.

.

 _Castles may stand but they won't last forever. . . . Save what you can and let the rest of it slide._

 _Hang on to your friends and you'll get through whatever. . . . Soon you'll be coming out, the other side._

 _._

 _Everybody's running thinking they can just play hide and seek._

 _Open your eyes and realise. . . this life is just a crazy mystery._

 _So_ _ **how**_ _can you have any fun . . . when troubles got you out on the run._

 _ **AND**_ _this world feels like the monster in ways a_ _ **TOOOU-UHO-OONNN (tons)**_

 _._

 _When it all falls apart you gotta keep it together . . . Runnin' ahead leave your troubles behind._

 _Never we'll part cuz we're stronger than ever but if we get cornered we'll both hold the line !_

 _._

.

.

 _When it all falls apart we gotta keep it together. . . Fighting for all of the things we believe_

I want you to know I'm your family forever. When it comes to the end we'll Live brave and **FRRREEEEEEE."**

Huh? Why did a song like that pop in my head now. It was when I was six years old. My dad was not only infatuated with the outside world. But he also likes the little things there is in life. So he actually chose to spend some of his money in buying an instrument I think he called a 'guitar'. He even learned how to play it and sang odd songs like this. But the music out of them were capable of killing just about any fear in your life at that moment. Grr. Growling more tears already roll down my blood stained face. I pulled up to see a gigantic beheaded titan skeleton rotting and steaming in a kneeling position, as if resigning in defeat. "Damn you. How much more do you bitches want to take from us before you are satisfied?" I muttered through gritted teeth. Then pursed my lips to prevent anymore tears from falling. In a beautiful streamline of white condensing smoke I charge down my chosen path.

(Narrator)

Thud-thud-thud. The giant footsteps rumbled through the forest as two cloaked soldiers trail the beast that ran for its life. "Get your ass over here you bitch!" The girl shrieked. "Hey calm down" Levi said in a void tone. Mikasa shot a murder glare at the man but stone heartedly complied. "Maintain current distance. It looked like she bit the entire nape off its doubtful that he survived." Levi continued in his coldness. "No he's alive. This 'thing' isn't your garden variety titan. It moves on intellect not instinct. If she wanted him dead he would be. Crushed, chewed or trampled she could kill him any way she wants. She needs him alive. But I'm assuming because of us she still needs her hands free, so her mouth is the best place to keep him." Mikasa rashly explained. "You certainly done your homework. But as you said 'any way she wants' she may have just wanted to savour her catch, then he is already swallowed and dead" the raven haired man replied crudely. Then he noticed a glimmer in the distance ahead of the titan "She didn't move her mouth ever since she caught Eren. He's alive . If you and your pals had just . . ." She couldn't finish as Levi yelled "LOOK OUT ! !" He pushed Mikasa to the left and throwing himself to the right as a cold torpedo charged furiously at the titan. Her eyes widened again but then narrowed as if trying to say. 'The same trick doesn't work on me twice fool' "AAAAAAAAHHHHH" Eric flew in from the front like a tornado, but the titan reacted by tilting its head to the right out of his line of charge. But Eric slyly manuvered and chopped her left ear off. She made a loud gross groan that sounded feminine yet monsterous. Levi reacted just in time to get himself and Ackerman out of Frost's path otherwise they would've been torn to pieces. Mikasa's instincts kicked in and made her regain her balance and feel the freezing sensation that filled the atmosphere. Eric blasted way past Levi and her then twisted around and lined up with the other two on the hunt.

He only swiped a glance at the two dark haired people and was about to move up he was halted abruptly. "Wait!" Levi said. "What is it sir!?" Eric snapped with vulgarness. "Don't charge in blindly? You'll get yourself killed." Levi remained stoic. "You think this bitch stands a chance against me!" Eric muttered in his own temper masked under a tone of death . "Yes she does. In fact she is the only titan that stands a chance at you. So calm down and think this through." Levi added. "I am calm sir." Eric groaned. "No you're not. Your knuckles are white." Mikasa and Eric both looked at his hands and saw that Levi was right. "You are holding your sword so hard that you are blocking bloodflow. Your breath is shaky. And your focus is also blurred, you could've jammed the blade right up her ear if you were cool. But its clear your mind is screaming kill kill kill. In your state I'd rather keep you away from the titans. You're easy prey." Levi talked. "So what do you suggest we do corporal? How the hell are you so cool anyway? Haven't you seen what happened to the special ops squad on the way here? So you just want us to tail her to the edge of the forest and then give her a kiss goodbye." Eric spat. Levi's face darkened even further. Mikasa then peeped in. "Eric are you okay? Are you crying tears of. . . . blood?" Eric brought his hand to his face to feel something. There was something smooth yet jagged, but still cold. He snapped a piece off his forehead and saw a maroon crystal like substance. Pondering back he remembered the blood of the special ops squad that spilled on him. Apperently they mixed with the sweat and tears on his face and they froze to make a horror mask over his eyes, to Mikasa the blood crystals were so dangerously close to his eyes they did seem like hard tears of blood. Along with his messy grey bangs and intense scowl he looked more frightening than any titan. "We don't have time. Focus on the task at hand." Levi was still speaking hardly. "How can you be so damn calm sir?! Did you even see what happened to the special ops squad? I can even smell Eren inside her shitty mouth. Are you just gonna. . ."

"SHUT UP. You immature brat! I know what happened. But do you know what they did? They did their jobs. They held their ground down to their last breath. Any other soldier would run for the hills in the sight of her. But they stayed. Prioritising his safety and my orders over their own lives. I know you understand me Frost! They died more honourably than you can ever imagine. Tell me are their deaths the only thing you are fighting for now? For revenge? You know the scouts' way. Don't make me repeat it." Levi finally snapped. Yelling out his anger and frustration. Eric growled but nevertheless loosened his grip on the hilt of the blade. He calmed down and let the blood flow into his hands. The frozen blood began to melt and drip off his face. "Good, now let's get **our** priorities straight. We attack to rescue Eren. But that is all we do. Not lethal moves." Levi explained darkly again. "What?!" Mikasa muttered. "Now way sir. She killed almost five cartloads of people. She can't be allowed to live." "She has special defensive capabilities none of us are prepared to deal with. The moment we try to kill her is the moment we die. I'll take care of the cutting. You two distract her." Levi ordered. "Hell no sir. You are not leaving me behind. Eren is still a valuable military asset, our commrade and my friend. I know I can keep up with you. So sir can you still trust your only remaining subordinate?" Eric said genuinely calm. Levi hesitated for a moment then answered "Che. Fine, but don't get in my way."

Levi finished as the two men moved up and above. Eric returned to his signature feral grin 'hehe let the Legato begin!'

(Eric's opinion about Levi:- As a soldier an excellent choice. Keeps his subordinates in line with an iron fist but deep down cares for each and every one of them. Strong skill and silent determination. As a human being:- A PATHETIC SHIT EXCUSE FOR HUMAN FLESH. WHO WALKS AROUND EVERYWHERE LIKE HE OWNS IT AND A MANIACAL CLEAN FREAK. HIS FREAKING LIFESTYLE IS EAT, SLEEP, CLEAN AND TRAIN. But for some reason you just can't hate him. Sigh)

The two men pulled up their hood as they approached.

.

Thud-thud-thud. The air seemed to chill once more as the titan kept running with her hand over her nape. She caught a glimpse at the back but only saw a green hood over two pairs of glinting red eyes. She may tower over them in sheer size but the mountain of angry bloodlust was like a tidal wave of black water about to swallow her whole. They were actually making her scared. The chills made it feel like the reaper himself was onto her. Eric twisted his wrists to make his blades spin and give of strong intimidating bursts of slicing air. Levi took the sword in his right hand and turned it around to hold it backhand style. The clanging of blades turning was haunting enough to cause creaks in anyone's spine. Levi approached from the right while Eric came from the left. The titan's eyes narrowed and knew there is no escape. She turned and punched at them. That was her undoing.

Eric braked while Levi reeled in his cables and spinned like a top and sheared through her arm giving off a spray of blood and searing sounds of burning and tearing meat"HHAAAAAIIIIYAH" Levi grunted. Eric used this opening to move in and moved his hands together to cross his blades at lightning speeds downwards into her hand. Instantly chopping it off and splitting her fingers apart. With his momentum he charged up. While Levi moved around her upper arm and seemingly impossibly slashed the flesh to the bone before jumping. The titan surprised at their speed was taken aback before seeing Levi leap at her face and having her eyes blown up in gristly fashion for the third time that day. Eric followed and used the exposed bone to hit another cross cut and severed her entire right arm off. "GRRUUUUAAARRGGHHH!" The titan shrieked in pain. Eric for once was not yelling like an idiot, he was focused using the maximum of his power to keep up with Levi and attack without even a single opening or chance. He jumped down while Levi leaped high into the air. Eric coiled and thunderously jumped with gas propelling him while Levi pulled a new pair of blades. -ching- they charged up and down in opposing directions of rotation. Leaving a chain of crosses across her cheek, chest, back, belly, abdomen, groin and legs. Splashing blood everywhere. Smoke however only seem to come out of her eyes. Disoriented, they moved in a perfect syncronised motion. They press the button on their trigger at the same time and launch a cable each to her neck and Levi zeroed in on the back of her neck while Eric came from the front, in one fluid motion they slashed and slit her neck and throat entirely. Causing her to fall back and convulse dispicably.

The red in their eyes never faded. This was their pent up bloodlust now fully unleashed on the female titan. Mikasa observed 'incredible, they are moving so fast she doesn't even have time to react. How? How do they move like that without even running into each other. Its . . .its like they can read each other's mind and movements instantly.' With the titan's legs in the air both men swoop down shouting and drilled through each of her ankles. Then launching a new cable to her thighs swung outwards before flying in to slash form the front then cutting paths to slash the achilies heel on the other leg. But with their unimaginable strength loped her feet off. Causing her to gush out more scarlet fluid. With three of her limbs immobalised she was cornered. They then fire a wire to her chest and rush up. And just with another flowing manuver sliced and left an overlapping appalling x mark on her chest meat. Going the extra mile they shoot another cable to her cheeks during pulling in the other free cable and they moved to her face and crossed blades giving a bright beautifully terrifying spark. Mikasa didn't see it but the snapshot of the day was . . A passport photo shot of the female titan with her eyes blown off. An abominable vivid **X** mark with the gruesome red lines bisecting on the broken bridge of her nose between her eyes. Splitting her face in four. left eye, right eye, forehead and, mouth and nose. Blood dripping down to her chin and the whole picture was framed by two pairs of the wings of freedom on the upper two corners of her head. Yet her mouth didn't open.

The pairs of gunmetal and sapphire eyes gleamed and then went for another round and kept slicing and dicing. Making minced meat off her. Leaving more blood and destruction in their wake. Her hair flew out, chunks of her meat was painting the forest floor, her abdomen was shredded inch to inch covered in criss crossing cuts and the rest of the flesh was hidden under a vermilion coat of blood. Her muscles lost the strength to hold together and slackened. Mikasa was feeling very aroused at the sight of blood, gore and carnage. They have taken one of the most fearsome titan the survey corps ever encountered and turned it into a gigantic piping hot gooey mess in a matter of seconds. She was extremely jumpy and heart was beating very fast. Worried the men may have forgotten about Eren in their mass slaughter. The sight of the mutilated titan with its nape exposed was an opportunity too good for her to lose. She fired the wire and jumped for it. Eric's blue eyes lost their angry red glints in worry of Mikasa. "Shit nooo!" He cried. "Don't do it." Levi also yelled. But it was too late she shot a puff of gas and moved in. The gruff shouts of the men backfired which the titan used to crystalise her nape and barely raise what was left of her left arm. The murder bros screwed up for the first time. They moved in through the same direction but Levi reached faster and pushed her away. He had to force his weight on the titans arm to stay balanced . Out of the corner of his eye he saw another cloak come in and was about to drag Mikasa away. The titans hand however gave way and his foot twisted falling backward his arms flailed up and he felt a stabbing sound followed by a crunch. 'Damn' Levi looked and saw he accidentally impaled Frost on his sword. He released the blade and moved. Mikasa was horrified. She immediately switched him from carrying to being carried. She held one of his arm over her shoulder and moved to a nearby tree. "IDIOT." was the least offensive curse Levi could shout towards Mikasa. "ERRICC. I'm so sorry!" She shrieked as she laid him down. Eric began hyperventilating as he grabbed the blade jammed into his abdomen. He ripped it out before his flesh regenerated on it. He gave a blood curdling scream "GGGUUUAAAAAHHH!" Levi groaned as he swiftly slashed the titan's cheeks and dropped her jaw. Exposing Eren wrapped in a cocoon of yellowish disgusting titan slime or saliva. "Eren!" Mikasa shouted as she held onto Eric. Levi actually panic faced grabbed Eren and ran like hell.

"Got him! You fool, what did I tell you about no lethal moves? We have him so our job is done. He's fine. Disgusting but alright. Never do that again. Pfft we all get that you love him but for godsakes try not screw things up like that again. Otherwise someone might not just escape with just a stab wound." Levi was pissed. He had to deal with so many things he hates at the same time. Filth of the titan blood, whatever this goop wrapping Eren in. Incompetent subordinates who just act on impulse disregarding orders. And to have his trusted subordinates being wounded for some other loser's fault. Mikasa blushed slightly and stuttered "No . .sir. .it .its just . . ." "Can it dream girl. Everybody knows that. I know you had your heart set on him for six years." Eric smiled peacefully once again. He recovered and stood on his own. "No . .it can't be . .its just." Eric was the only person who knew her inside out. They jump and retreated back. Leaving the female titan to truly shed tears of blood for harassing humanity.(and fucking with two of their legends at the same time)(um that doesn't sound right. o_o *feeling awkward*)

Eric and Levi take one final glance at their mess before disappearing into the trees. The x marks were like the symbol of their teamwork which has been branded on her flesh over and over. Her legs were severed from the thigh down and the the rest was left in cuts deep enough to expose massive bone parts. Her right arm was missing and what was remaining of her upper arm was destroyed to the point the wind could blow it down. Her abdomen was butchered with blood still oozing out. Her face was already destroyed and painted in the cross but the thing that surprised them was that it was crying. Tears leaked out of its regenerated eyes with the sorrow of failure. "No coup de grâce(pron. Ku de grah) for you, bitch." Eric muttered slyly. The battle today was a draw. They were moving fast. It was amazing how Levi was able to carry Eren and maintain speed without slowing down. 'Did he do this before?' Eric thought. "Wait please make a left turn here." Eric said softly. "Huh what do you mean? The horses are in that direction." Mikasa asked. "No let's go." Levi knew where they were heading. They reached what was now the gravesite Eric built. Levi looked around and saw the blood stains were still on the trees and ground. But the corpses aren't there. He frowned for a second. Eric continued to lead the way to the edge of the clearing the special ops squad fought in. Levi then noticed the row of blades stamped into the ground . He tossed Eren of him but strangely put him down gently. The saliva evaporated off him a while ago. Eric stood there as Levi approached them and see the green cloaks over a line of bodies. He approached and picked up the stab of stone left there. He reached for it and picked it up. "Tell me Frost did you do this?" Levi stoicly asked with his hair hiding his gunmetal eyes. "Yes sir." Eric replied also devoid of emotion. "Why? Why did you do this?" The raven asked again. "I don't know sir. When I arrived I just felt like it. Maybe because I thought I wouldn't make it and they at least should have a proper resting place in case no one ever finds them." Levi lifted the cloaks to get one last look at their faces. Some had their necks cut and broken while other's were torn apart. "Damn it. They look so peaceful I feel like leaving them this way. The beauty in death I guess. It feels better than to just take them back just to burn them and tell their families we're sorry with a straight face." Levi had a strained voice with a shadow of sorrow. "I thought the same thing but I suppose you know we have to sir." Eric replied "Do you know the burden a every strong soldier must carry? Its the pain of loss. You may live but you have to see your friends die right before you. Carry their dreams and hopes on your shoulders. Is it worth fighting if all you see is death and carnage?" Levi put down the stone tablet and turned. Mikasa sat beside Eren's unconscious form and watched their conversation.

"No sir. If you carry their strength and determination it is also your job to keep on living and fighting. Even if you lose the will to fight. Do it for them" Eric returned his words. Levi's face was calm but his eyes were shaking. "Alright, let's go get the horses and get them out of here." Levi picked Eren up and the four of then departed again.

.

.

Sometime later they rallied with the commander and gathered the corpses. Eren was safely loaded on a cart. He was still unconscious from the previous encounter. Levi approached Ervin and began to speak to him. Meanwhile Eric sat on the rear line of the platoon and was just staring out into the setting sun. Mikasa approached him. "Is he alright?" Eric asked before Mikasa could even say anything. "Yeah, he's fine. Eren is being loaded into a cart as we speak." She replied. "There is no need to be so formal. Let's just be glad we saved him without anymore trouble." Eric added. "About that. . .I'm sorry and thank you. If it weren't for you and the corporal Eren . .would've been . .and I'm sorry for letting my emotions get the best of me. I screwed up and put all of our lives at risk . .and . ." "And shut up." Eric gestured her to come closer. She came in and he flicked her in the forehead. "Ouch what was that for?" She said rubbing her forehead. "That was for acting like a whiny bitch. All of us make mistakes and take rash decisions on impulse. I sure as hell did. And I think even corporal Levi did himself. Sure you were an idiot who messed up and got me stabbed in the process but its better to learn from them than regret over the outcome. Hehe love is a powerful force isn't it?" He chuckled at the end. "You're right. I do care about him." Mikasa was blushing all the while she took the lecture but then rose her head up. To her Eric was like a strong, caring older brother. Someone she also respects. "I know, you've been through a lot without the titans. They day your parents were murdered he saved you. I was the only one there. Even that scarf you wear all the time. Even in the heat of the summer. That is the only reason you train so hard, you are even here just for him aren't you?" Eric looked at her. She grabbed her scarf and rubbed it. "Yeah. Thanks" she gave the tiniest signs of a smile and walked away. Eric smiled and then stood up himself. Looking out he thought 'Well dad, mom looks like our mission is another failure' He whistled and his horse came running in. "Wow you don't fail certainly. In arriving in a moments notice huh Vash." He mounted his horse and they set off.

Few minutes later a makeshift formation was set up and the soldiers retreat. Everything was so far so good until someone shouted from behind the ranks. "TITANS INBOUND." Everyone looks behind them to see a few titans charging towards the platoon lured in by two newbie soldiers who can't stomach the idea of leaving the body of their fallen friend behind. "Dieter. That fool." A section commander growled before firing a red signal flare. "Damn it they are onto us! What do we do sir?" Eric asked Ervin and Levi rather calmly. "We can't fight them out here in the open. I say we circle back to the trees and dispatch 'em before leaving." Levi recommended. "No our best option is to keep heading for the wall at top speed. FULL SPEED AHEAD PEOPLE." Ervin replied. "Fine you people push foreward. I'll cover the rear." Eric said before charging off. He heard fainting sounds of two very irritated men. "Hey wait." "Grr. That idiot never listens." 'Damn if I make it out alive they are gonna kill me.' He thought with a half hearted smile. He saw of the two horsemen the one who was carrying the body get it knocked off. 'Great all that crap for nothing' Duringwhich the other suddenly got grabbed off his horse and instantly shoved into the titan's mouth without resistance. "Damn weaklings!" Eric shouted as he charged up the titans nape and slashed it. Then Dieter got caught and was also about to be eaten. Eric jumped off that titan towards the other and instantly killed it. However he picked up too much momentum and without any tall structure to latch onto went flying and crashed into a bunch of trees.

Still more titans still joined the fray. "We're done for. Its gaining on us." A soldier on the rear wagon yelled. "I'll jump the bastard and try to distract . ." Another more experienced soldier moved up but was halted. "Don't bother. You need to jettison the extra weight. Dump the bodies. I know its hard but this is nothing compared to the corpses left behind. These aren't special. Dump them." Levi ordered. "But . .but sir . .shit . .we have no other choice. Do it." The soldiers hesitated but complied with a cross to their heart. Then the bodies of the recovered fallen soldiers were dumped one by one. Even the members of the special ops squad. Levi had a devastating look of sorrow on his face. 'Damn it why did we bring them back. At least with Frost's burial they could've had a better resting place than rotting out here in this crapsack world.' But the tactic worked. The wagons sped up and they escaped the titans. Few minutes later the team was again gathered together to correct their course for the return. Levi was walking around actually in search for Eric. 'Huh where is he?' He walked to Ervin. "We lost all the corpses we managed to recover. We move out the moment our positions are confirmed." Ervin said without breaking professionalism. "Small price to pay for escaping in one piece. Say you've seen Frost anywhere?" Levi asked. "No. In fact I didn't see him at all after he bolted for the rear line." Ervin replied flatly. "So you mean to tell me he's missing!" Levi growled. "Did you say Eric is missing sirs?" came a voice from behind. The duo turn to see Mikasa staring with wide eyes. Levi scowled hard. He wordlessly reached for Ervins belt swiftly and pulled out his flare gun already loaded. He pulled the hammer and squeezed the trigger. Firing in a loud bang and releasing a stream of white smoke. "Hey why are you losing your cool like that? Get a grip." Ervin said slightly irritated. "I've lost enough subordinates already. I will not lose another just because he is an idiot who jumps at the sight of a titan." Levi looked annoyed but deep down he was guilt striken as he was the one who stabbed him even though by accident. He still did a good job hiding it unlike a certain someone who was staring blankly at them unable to decide what to do. "Tell me did you see Vash?" Ervin asked. "His horse. No I didn't." Levi said crossing his arms. "So its with him. That means he still has his mobility. He'll find a way to get back. Have faith in him." Ervin said before turning away. Levi gritted his teeth and walked away too. "hey snap out of it Ackerman." Levi spat at Mikasa before leaving.

Several minutes later the platoon moved again at top speed. A pair of green eyes poped open at the sound of a girl's voice. Eren gasped as he woke up. "Eren. Hey take it easy." He sat up to look around. "Wait don't try to move just yet. You need rest." She said softly. "Mikasa. Where am I? What happened? And where is the female titan?" He machine gunned questions at her. "You lost, she got away from us." She half lied. "What the . .but you . .what . .about the mission?" He struggled to speak. "We failed and are now retreating. But don't worry about that right now." She replied. "How did I get here? Don't tell me you . ." Eren kept asking. "No, it was all thanks to Eric and the corporal. I was just a screw up back there." She added lowering her face. Eren was about to say something before a massive burst of lightning lit up the horizon. Everyone was shaken by the shockwaves but the sight was even more mind blowing. This lightning wasn't like the now typical titan lightning this pillar was white. Blinding to say the least accompanied by a mystic bluish glow. "What the hell is that?" "Now what?" "Shit another of those crazy special titans." Many soldiers began to panic. "ALL TROOPS MOVE AS FAST AS YOU CAN." Ervin commanded despite no visible threats in view. 'What in the world is going on over there?' He thought. The excitement didn't last very long as no threats seem to approach and the city walls come into view. As they approach the gate Ervin fired another blue flare and the gates begin to rise. The low cranking of chains being tightened and the rumbling of steel scraping and pulling could be heard as the gate rose up. The formation began to compress and become thinner and thinner as they filed through inside.

When entering Ervin pulled out a file from his jacket. It was a list of soldier participating in this mission. Opening up a certain page it read.

 **Soldier Bio:** -

Name: Eric Langford.

Age : 15

Hails; Shiganshina district, Wall maria

Height: 5' 6''

Weight: 237 lbs

Hair colour: Dark grey.

Eye colour: light blue.(special case deep blue)

Titles(if any) :Senior cadet of 104th training corps. Temporary commander of Trost Garrison and member of Special operation squad.

Status : Active.

Ervin pulled out a pen and crossed out his status and replaced it with 'MISSING'. Then taking all the shouts of questions, insults and disappointment they quietly march to the inner gate till they are halted by the sound of a flare poping. For the hundredth time they look back to see a bright white smoke flare outside the walls.

Huh? Many surprised gasps escaped.

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20 The Walking dead returns

" _Total . . .slaughter._

 _Total . . . slaughter._

 _I won't leave . .a single man alive!_

La de da dee doo. . geno-cide.

La de da dee do . . An ocean of blood.

Let's begin . .the killing time!"

Eric sang as he began to ride into the town. The tone of of his voice was smooth and silky yet the lyrics were stabbing ice shards up everyone's spines. They watched as the black cloaked figure was smiling so gently and still so malicious. The melody calmed their nerves as they recieved death upon them. Pfft hahahah. Just kidding. I just finished watching trigun recently and the song Vash sang was too catchy for me. Anyway to the situation at hand its time to bring the story to an end or continue depending on your reviews. If you're gracious enough I might push it further down the storyline or finish it. Have fun.

Chapter 20. Three pointed arrow.

 **Day of the summoning of the survey corps to the capital. Morning.**

Annie Leonhart was soundly sleeping in her fine quarters of the military police. She slowly woke up from her slumber. Her hair was in shambles. Completely ragged but seemed very familar in style. She looked around her and uttered one word.

"Frost."

Meanwhile some civilians we discussing over the latest newspaper reports. "Hold on, didn't you hear? Those two freak boys and their bigshot handlers were summoned to the capital which means they'll be passing through here today." A blond man said. Another man in glasses replied. "I see. I just hope this time they'll just dissect the titan kid and get it done." "And what about the runt those wall rose people parade over. 'The hero of Trost?' That kid's record is already off the charts. I wonder if he's human as they say." The blond man. "I don't give a shit if he's humanity's hope or spear. All I say is that we stuff them inside and seal the gate shut permanently." Just as he finished his last sentence he was seized by another man. "Infidel. To even suggest sealing the gate. The hands of heretics must never taint the sanctity of our walls. Maria, Rose, Sina. To even think to defile the three mighty goddeses we tempt the spectre of damnation." The man wore a gold necklace with the emblems of the three walls on it. He was a new member of the wall cult and totally brainwashed by crazy ideals. He turned and kept preaching his lunacy. The two men back away disgusted.

Back to Stohess HQ. Annie gathered with the rest of her squad and got in line. "Bout time. you're finally up. You seemed so terrifying in your sleep I couldn't dare to wake you up." A girl of about average height. She had short shaggy and wavy grey hair and spoke with a sly tone. "You've been pretty lax in your duties." A tall boy with the same bowl haircut like Levi muttered. Annie didn't reply but had an even darker aura than she usually had. "Oh dear. Did Marlo here hurt you?" She kept up her sarcasm. "She's antisocial not a bitch you idiot." Marlow replied. "Knock it off you two. She was there during the battle of trost when it happened, which makes her the only one of us whose seen any real action. I'm sure witnessing the titans and the Frost incident was like hell probably takes time to readjust." A white blond haired guy said from the right to Marlow. Annie gave the slightest signs of a scowl forming on her forehead but forced it away. "Looks to me that you have a thing for the new girl." She gave a creepy giggle and continued "what could you possibly see in her?" She began eying Annie. "I don't know bitc . .Hitch. Probably cuz she got into the MPs based on skill unlike some I could mention." The white haired boy spat. "What are you implying? Please clarify." Hitch in denial. "Put a sock in it. Both of you." Marlow silenced them as an officer walked into the area. The soldier's in line all gave a rusty salute not that the man gave a shit. "Greeeaat. Thanks guys. You're all are gathered here because today I've got some actual work for you than just the usual crap. Sometime today the scouts are gonna pass through here on whatever they gotta do with the capital" the officer was bummed. The scum sucking crackpot MP officer continued rubbing his head and reading out a paper. I mean really? They are so retarded that they threw decipline and conduct out the window washed in piss and stuck up inside the part of a horse where the sun don't shine. "Probably around the afternoon today they'll be passing along the mainstreet. HQ already whipped up a security detail so we are just there to assist. ODM use in city limits has been authorised already. You'll follow beside the convoy as extra protection and escort. There is a barge waiting to take you to your assembly point. Dismissed."

Marlow had to be the overly righteous dweeb and push the issue further questioning the motives of the MP to this simple minded corrupt jackass and a bashing himself. "My? Aren't you the smart one. Maybe you should take charge." He said annoyed and pushed the stack of papers into his hand. Then he began to walk away passing off his job to the rookie in front of him. "We officers have enough on our hands as it is. Take care of it yourselves." He opened the door he came out of and they saw perfectly what the soldiers have enough of. Gambling tables, barrels of booze, a pile of cash on each table and they are all served by shameless waitresses in skimpy clothing. The officer shot a glare of obedience and said sternly. "And don't you dare screw it up." Then walking away. "Sorry about that. Now whose turn was it. . ." His voice immediately turned to his games inside. Back outside. "IMBECILES! They are all irresponsible, self absorbed, wanking imbeciles." Marlow cursed. "So what does that make you Marlow. You also chose to be with the military police. You are a slacker just like the rest of us." The white haired boy stopped him. Marlow's eyes widened in anger but stifled it. " Boris. I'm nothing like you degenerates. I joined up to change it. To fix the MPs into what they are supposed to be." Marlow said. "Oh yeah and just how do you plan to accomplish that?" Boris asked. "By working my way to the top of course. Once I get the power I need I can change the system for the better and make the dishonest pay for their transgressions. Eric Langford did it. He made his way to commander in trost and won the battle. If he can . . " He couldn't continue as everyone began laughing at him for the sheer ridiculousness of that comparison. Hitch was on the ground holding her stomach in laughter. "Really you? . . Wow I never thought you were a crusader type but seriously Langford!" She could barely speak. "My my. That is really juicy. You don't stand a ghost of the crap of that chance. But feel free to dream." Boris said chuckling. "What's the point? If a nice do-gooder like you was put in charge. You'll quickly find yourself standing alone." Annie spoke to them for the first time since joining. "Really that's the first thing you can open your mouth to say." Marlow said spitefully. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not questioning your sincerity, I know conviction when I see it. You may not be Frost but I've seen others who believed they could take on the world and change it for the better. One who actually did it. All I'm saying is that it takes guts to oppose the flow but power to stop or change it. The determination to seek it is something I can respect. Then again you might all just be another band of misguided idiots" Annie fluffing her statement before burning it on his head. "Tsk. Whatever just don't lump me in with them. Enough screwing around let's go." The squad moved out.

Hours later. Marlow and his team was at the riverside going to retrive their equipment but seeing some senior officers handing them over to a merchant for a tiny bag of heavy cash. "Are those dicks illegally selling government equipment? Grr" he growled as he marched up ignoring his commrades attempts to stop him. "Smooth. I think we deserve a what are you looking at rookie?" The officer turned to Marlow who lost all his confidence on the way he came here. "What are you doing sirs? You . . . can't sell government equipment. Its. . . against the law." Marlow stuttered between sentences. "Is that so?" The officer replied unfazed. This scared Marlow even further. "Those gear are made from the hardworking citizens who pay for them using their taxes. Its. .its .." the officer laughed at him. "Can you believe this crap. A rookie confronting a superior officer. You have guts kid I think you have a bright future ahead of you." He pulled out a coin from his pouch and smoothly kept it in Marlow's breastpocket. "Here, go spend it on a girl. I'm sure she'll help you loosen up," the officers laughed again and walked away. Marlow couldn't bear this shame and thoughtlessly grabbed an officer's jacket roughly and forcibly stopped him. This pissed him off. The officer pulled off his rifle and began to beat him up. He got smacked repeatedly and kicked in the guts often. All the others witnessed silently. Annie began to step up.

"How unfortunate. You are under arrest for a treasonable offence against an officer." The other one smirked.

"Blatant disregard for the rule of law . ."

". . . Is standard procedure." The soldier finished for him and was about to strike a dangerous blow to his head but was luckily stopped by a strong hand. "He's had enough don't you think sir. Anymore and you can also be charged with abuse of power over assulting a rookie." Annie said sternly but her face devoid of emotion. The soldiers see they were attracting a lot of bad attention from the crowd that already hate them. "Fine but just this once. You better teach him how to behave to a superior." The officer said formally before leaving. "Don't worry sir. We'll make sure to drive the lession home" Hitch pressed her hands together and mock bowed. Marlow felt humiliated on the ground before he saw his loaded rifle on the ground near him. Gulping hard he reached for it. But alas, he didn't have the guts to pick it up. "Go on, why are you hesitating?" Annie asked him darkly. "Didn't you say you will make the dishonest pay for their transgressinons." Annie repeated his previous statement. "I might just help you out with that. If you have real guts to pull the trigger." Marlow's eyes were shaking he was trembling but he still couldn't lift the gun. The soldiers walk out of sight and Marlow losses his only chance. "Damn it!" He yelled hitting the ground. "Tell me something. Eric. Would he have pulled it?" Marlow didn't even have the self esteem to raise his head. "No, he wouldn't." Annie replied. "Huh?" He was confused. "He would probably beat them senseless then strip them of their uniform and dignity. Then finishing off with something like 'say hi to the king for me.' " Marlow was shocked. "But . .then what would he say . .to defend himself." He stammered. "Listen. Eric's actions aren't defined by what he does. But how he does it." Annie grabbed her right arm as she spoke. "He'll stand by his actions unlike you who lost your edge after looking at them in the eye.' Annie let go of her arm. "why? I wanted to be brave. To have the strength to oppose the current but in the end I'm a meaningless piece of scum being washed down with no resistance."

 **Two days ago.**

Around that time two young men far from the scout's position were discussing matters.

"So what do we do man?"

"I'm not so sure but this is proof that the anti coordinate actually exists. No wonder he performs so monstrously. Heh."

"But I thought it was just a myth."

"Believe it. If that cold burst wasn't a good enough wake up call for you I don't know what is."

"The power of immunity and elimination of the titans. If he realises that and masters it . ."

" . . .then he can walk into the homeland undisturbed. Looks like we have another objective in our mission."

"To capture Eric Langford?"

"No to kill him."

Meanwhile-

In the dining hall of the scout regiment's now hollow castle three people were sitting at a table and drinking coffee. Corporal Levi was sitting wearing a casual white quartar sleeved t shirt and brown trousers. On another seat was Eren in his full uniform. The third person had rough grey spiky hair pointing upwards in thick locks only leaving a few bangs over his forehead. His deep blue eyes eyed the two people in their cooldown period. In a gruff yet soft echo-ish voice he asked. "Say sir. Everybody always calls you Levi or Corporal Levi. I've never heard of your last name. What is it?" "Why are you so interested?" Levi replied now had a small flush of red on his face. The boy igonring the look said "just curious sir." "As a matter of fact I don't have one." Levi spoke honestly. Both of them look up from their coffee and stared at the man. "I grew up in the capital's underground black market. The guy who took care of me just called me Levi and and I called him by his first name too. And that's it" Eren looked at Levi and said "you're really open today sir."

"And what if I am. Doesn't make much of a difference anyway." Levi's cheeks getting redder. "Hang on. Are you drinking sir?" The grey haired boy shot up. Eren nearly choked on his coffee for a second. " 'course I am. Can't you see Frost?" Eric squinted his eyes in surprise. "And what are you drinking sir? Coffee or wine?" Eren stood up to take a peek at his captain's cup. "How about coffee mixed with wine." Levi smoothly replied. Eric staggered then spat his coffee and Eren tripped and broke his cup on the floor spilling his on the floor. "Cheh. You idiots, look what you've done. Now go clean it up." Levi finished his potent concoction and rubbed his sprained leg. "Does it still hurt sir?" Eric asked as he wiped his mess in a single wipe. "I'm sorry sir. Back in the forest I made the choice, if I had just thought this through the others would still . ." Levi stopped him midway. "You made a judgement call and it just backfired. Don't brood over it. Nobody expects you to be psycic or clairvoyant." "But sir I . ." Eren was cut off as the door opened. Commander Ervin walked in along with Mikasa Armin and Jean. "Why are you guys here?" Eren asked. "I believe we've uncovered the female titan's true identity. She won't slip away this time." Ervin got straight to the point. "'bout time sir. What's with the house arrest sir? I have to stay under Lance Corporal Levi's supervision at all times" Eric said. "Yes but before that I want to hear about your little misadventure in the woods." Ervin looking at Eric. "That white lightning and your new look. You have some explaining to do. And also how are you feeling" Ervin was looking at Eric who was running his hand through his new hairstyle. His locks on the back of his head were all now pointing upwards like it was gelled on. And his eyes have permanently turned blue. His figure also got a little taller and slightly more muscular. "Well sir. Physically I feel good. That sickness and nausea is gone and I'm ready to fight again. Personally I feel like my face was dragged through a pile of horse crap." Eric began explaining. "Everyone does. Now go on." Ervin urged. Eric began to explain the incident two days ago.

He was at a smaller cluster of giant trees and evading titans. His gas and blades were still fully loaded so he was safe. But he needed one major thing to escape. His horse. He brought his hands to his face. Then removing his index and middle finger from the buttons he put them in his mouth. Rolling his tongue he blew hard. Creating a shrill whistle that could reach miles across. He was standing on a branch with 7-12 titans scraping at him. He saw in the distance a tiny white streak on the ground. 'Is that? It is. Attaboy Vash. Now all I need is to bypass these titans. Well nothing like a good ol' fashion bloodfest.' Eric thought as he began to hack through the numbers of titans in his way. He clicked the button and launched the wire to the nape of a fourth titan standing in a uniform line. Sometimes its like Einstein turned titan and was directing movements. Reeling himself in he slashed the napes of three titans along the way to the fourth. 'Wow they lined up just for me to to kill them.' "Yee haaaww." Eric was swinging below a very tall titan and manuvered and launched a cable to its upper back. However this titan was slightly smarter than the others. It turned around to prevent his weak spot from comming into view. Eric smiled creepily and fired another cable to the right and reeled in the other one. Correcting his balance. Then he let go of his blade in his right hand instead of triggering the reel action. Instead he clenched his fist and with his momentum flew in and punched him like a cannon ball and the titan was sent flying. Two more to go then he smelled a distinctive smell. 'What? Is that? No way its. . . the female titan. Did I actually smell her moving. Crap' he took a perch just to confirm it. Yes its her. Instantly that was proven true as she emerged from the trees behind him. She was still steaming from her previous beatdown and her right arm has regenerated upto her hand. The fingers were still incomplete. She looked at Eric and staggered. He was also stepped back on the branch. 'Shit. Shit. Shit. This is the worst possible situation I can be in. If she takes out my horse I'm finished. I can't let her see it.' Eric contemplated what to do as did the titan herself whether to take this opening and attempt to kill him or simply leave. Their standoff was broken when a deranged titan jumped headfirst into the tree Eric was on. The tree trunk broke and Eric had to jump off. The titan chose to simply observe as Eric began to fall like a stone. He puffed out some gas to break his fall then chose to run. He was too low to the ground as he ran. The two titans were being split up. One noticed the skinless titan and went after her while the other chased Eric violently. The female titan's right hand regenerated and she seized the hand of the oncoming titan. She swiftly turned it around and bit its nape off. Instantly killing it. Then made chase. Eric happened to have the most fucked up luck that day and as he tried to gain height he couldn't. For it will cost speed something he needs ro escape the titan behind him. He scraped over the ground and unfortunately some pebbles got kicked up and one of them jammed into his wire launcher. He lost mobility as his launcher blew up in the pressure and he lost all mobility. He fell forewards and got totalled into a tree. The titan kept charging him. He was disoriented and picked himself up. Seeing the titan he kicked it away in the nick of time. It was a measly four meter but seemingly extremely fast and ugly abnormal. It was charging quadrapedally so its face came first which allowed Eric to get a hit and move away. He was panting looking around for his horse. And then frantically whistling. The female titan showed up to greet him. "Fuck. I'm screwed." Eric shrieked as he raised his hands to pitifully look at a few more titans closing in. He was surrounded. Once again he closed his eyes and that icy sensation hit him as he passed out. Everything beyond was fogged in his memory. All he remembers is a flash of white the same thing the others saw.

Waking up he realised his body felt different. He was breathing deeply and his breath condensed as he let it out. He sat up and was vividly surprised. The forest. . .the forest was wet. Like cold and wet. The ground had chunks of solid ice on them. Looking up he was horrified even further. The female titan was gone and the other titans were dead. But not in the traditional way, they were half steaming while the other was preserved and encased in a blue clear crystal. He staggered and tripped many times as he got to one and touched it. "Cold. Is this ice?" It was the first time he ever saw ice. "Its like those frozen lands Armin used to talk about." He saw the titans decomposed to the bone and began to reach into the ice. The flesh steamed away but actually left liquid behind. The ice crumbled down and began to melt and boil to steam. "The fuck just happened here?" He kept huffing and panting till he saw his horse come in. He smiled and rubbed its white mane. He mounted it and left this ice, water, steam situation. His gear was lost. Parts were still visible. Ruptired gas tanks, broken blades and scattered iron wire. He was riding till he got to the main gate of the Calaneth city. He reached to pull out his signal flare gun which was the only thing intact for him. He locked a flare. Pulled the hammer and squeezed the trigger. In a loud pop a stream of sparkly white smoke escaped.

On the inside people were raining shouts and curses upon them. Till they were silenced by the smoke flare outside. Ervin, Levi, Hange, Mikasa, Armin and Jean all took their horses and charged to the gate as the others watched. They reach the gate and use their ODM gear to reach the top of the wall and look out. They see a soldier on a white horse with his hand raised. There was a flare gun which reflected the sunlight to shine. They notice the vivid blue band on his wrist. "Frost." Levi muttered. "OPEN THE GATE!" Ervin ordered. The garrison soldier in charge of the district jumped to the wall and opposed Ervin. "What are you doing? You can't open the gate a second time without authorization." He couldn't continue as he was silenced by death glares from almost all the scouts present there. "My men is out there and he doesn't have any gear. So unless you know someway to carry him and his horse over the wall. Open the gate unless you have a death wish." Levi was cold yet ballistic. The officer finally complied and signal the gate to be raised. The creaking of the gate began again, the chains rattling and the bells rang to call forth the arrival of a single soldier. He walked in and none spoke as they feel the burst of cold air blast through the city. Everyone looked in pindrop silence when he rode in. The people on the wall also came down. He dismounted his horse and walked to his group before losing the last drops of his strength and collapsing. Thankfully Levi and Mikasa wasted no time to grab him. "Where the hell were you?" Levi asked. "A question corporal. . .if . .if you are mankind's greatest soldier and Eren is mankind's biggest hope. .what does that make me?" He said with a tired smile. "Probably humanity's most powerful idiot. You jackass." Levi replied as he and Mikasa carried him to a wagon. After he was successfully loaded the people snapped.

"You bastards!"

"You let so many die and now you even leave your live comrades behind."

"Is that what we pay our taxes for?! So you can keep playing with the lives of your men."

"Heartless assholes!"

"Give us some answers damn you."

"What is this? You keep saying for the good of humanity. Is this callousness and cruelty really worth it."

Amongst all the scouts Eren and Eric were the two people who were most lashed by their words. Both try to raise their heads to see. They manage to croak out. "Stop . .stop the wagon please. Ervin noticed and interested he raised a hand to signal a halt. Eric got off the wagon and was about to bark at the people but seeing the sparkling eyes of the children reminded himself of himself. "Please be quiet!" Eric said softly but it echoed through the city walls. "You may pay the taxes but it doesn't give you the right to critisize our actions unless they directly affect your lives. We put our lives on the line of our own free will. You have no right to question or stop that. You don't even know the horrors we face out there. These people shed rivers of blood and tears just to obtain drops of information. For your sakes." People had no heart to shout at him. He is using his very life force to keep himself from falling over. His face was stained deep in blood. "We lose our comrades right before our very eyes and today we couldn't even recover a single corpse as they are rotting out there. You think why do we keep going? That's because if we stop now. All the lives lost will be for nothing. To make their blood and sacrifice worth it. And to also prevent a tragedy like Shiganshina from ever happening again. I'm from Shiganshina, I saw my own mother die at the hands of the titans. I fight to free us, I fight so that another kid like him doesn't suffer the same pain I did. To keep them from walking the same path of blood and death I've chosen" He pointed to a boy and his little sister watching them with eyes of sheer shock, respect and admiration. "I'm not asking you to decorate our return path with pink and white rose petals or even approve of us. I just want you to not bark at something you can't even understand. The people of shiganshina didn't shout and they got incompetent soldiers in return when the colossal titan struck. I wonder what god has in store for you." Eric turned and whistled and his horse came. Refusing to show any weakness he forced himself to mount the horse and the platoon moved again.

After they left the people began to chatter again. "Who was that kid?"

"You fool. Don't you know him? That's Eric Langford, they call him the hero of Trost. They say he was given post of commander and he won the battle of Trost."

"No way that's him but he's that runt."

"Hey you old geezer have some respect for him." A boy barked angrily at the man.

Back to the evening. "Very well then. As long as you can still serve your duties. Now then onto the mission at hand. Day after tomorrow we will be departing for the capital, we will pass through the city of Stohess. That will be our only chance to flush her out. Once we step into the interior the government will take custody of Eren and Langford and the scout's influence and authority will be lost. So unless we are giving up we have to act now." He laid out a detailed map of the city. "This what we do. Using Eren as bait we lure her to this underground tunnel. Get her well below street level. This should immobalise her even if she tries to transform. Squad three will await her there. If it fails and she transforms before the checkpoint we switch to plan B which Eren transforms and we have a titan-titan faceoff." Ervin explained. "Yes sir. But how can we be sure she won't bolt before we get there?" Eren asked. "Oh she'll be there. Armin here helped identify her. She won't risk going A.W.O.L."

 **"A.W.O.L.** so I was right she was one of us as a part of the military." Eric said.

 **"** Not only that it is also surmised she is likely responsible for the deaths of Hange's test subjects and a fellow trainee on the 104th cadet corps."

 **"** No way. I trained with her."

"Yes, her name is . . Annie Leonhart"

Present time.

Armin managed to lure the target into the location. Eric, Eren and Mikasa were waiting for Armin to arrive. "Wow, we didn't even need to hide. I'm sure if we snag some uniforms we can blend in perfectly." Eric was walking freely with his hood off. "Yeah let's just get moving. My stand in isn't gonna last long with Jean. We have nothing alike." Eren said. 'With lax soldiers like them even Hange can masqurade as Eren." Eric replied. "Hey what would you have done if I had refused to help you." Annie asked, Eren and Mikasa exchange a look. "We'd switch to plan B and used our gear to barge right through the checkpoint." Armin replied "that's stupid, then why bother comming here in the first place. You could've just avoided stohess altogether." Annie said.

Armin's sweatdropped. "Good point but I figured this town's complex layout would allow us to squeeze out a little more time out of our stand in ploy." Crappy excuse but held on. "I see its a good plan." Annie said.

Eric noticed Annie had something out of her usual choice of jewelry and had a nickel steel ring. "Say Eric, what's with that new hairstyle?" Annie asked. "Steam treatment" Eric returned. They finally reach their target point. Nobody replied. "Okay guys this it. Time to part ways." Eric said. "Huh? What are you doing?" Annie asked again. "This used to be a part of an old underground city they were planning to build. If I'm right you can us this to escape to the vicinity of the outer gates. Only Eren and Eric is escaping. We all hang out together so it would look too suspicious if we all just suddenly disappear. C'mon Mikasa let's go back before someone notices we're missing." Armin explained. They then split and Armin and Mikasa begrudgingly left. Seeing her face Annie became suspicious and halted. "Come on Annie, don't tell me you are afraid of dark cramped spaces are you?" Eren spat. "And what if I am? I can't expect you to understand a frail girl terrified of the dark." She replied. "Where do you come from? You can flip a full grown man upside down and you call yourself frail. Make a better excuse at least." Eric spat. "No I'm too afraid. Above ground I can help but down there forget it." She looked away. Eric threw a sad 'i told you so' look to Eren and he started to sweat. "Goddamn it quit wasting time let's go!" Eren yelled in frustration. "Hey cool it. You're too loud." Eric scolded.

"Its okay Frost it looks like for whatever reason. This place is completely deserted. I feel hurt I really do. The way you are looking at me now I feel you don't find me trustworthy." Annie said eying the fact that his triggers for his gear were already fitted to his swords and his buttons facing upwards for a quickdraw attack. Even inside the safety of the inner walls.

"I could say the same about you." Eric replied reaching into his cloak quietly. "Tell me Annie Armin said that you had Marco's ODM gear did you take it? You see Armin may be physically weak but his eyes are like a hawk, and he is brutally honest"

"Yes, I did. I found and took it."

"And the research subjects. You killed them. Right?"

"Yes but no one knows but if it was suspected that early why didn't anyone move in." 'Damn that honesty again. I feel like I can get answers just by asking for it.

"Well you know the four of us. We tend to let our emotions get in the way." Eric said with a half smile.

"I thought you were always so straight and clear about your actions. Why are you hesitating now?"

"That's right. I wanted to ask you something. When we met for the last time in the forest why didn't you kill me? I know what happened but I was completely exposed then, you could've just slit my throat with your gear."

"You're right. . Why didn't I do it?. Probably because I was scared, you don't even know the full extent of your own power. And I just got a glimpse.' She grabbed her belly then moved her hand to her chest, to her right arm and then to her face. "All those crosses, all those slashes and that ice. It really hurt. I'm really afraid of you now you know. To think I screwed up that bad that you've cornered me like this" The two of them talked like everything was crystal clear. "Aaww, why does it have to be you." Eric said with hate and regret at the same time. Eren feeling devastated shouted "What the hell are the two of you talking about?! Come on Annie please stop it. Stop pushing this sick joke any further just prove to us that you're innocent by climbing down these steps! We'll believe you."

"Last chance for negotiations Annie please don't take the highway." Eric said slipping his left middle finger through the loop of the hilt of his trigger buttons.

"You both know I can't guys. Its crazy. My objective is right infront of me and blindly has faith in me. But I can't do anything since my biggest threat is also here."

"So you've decided. Another bloodfest it is . . . female titan" Eric said instantly whipping out one blade and holding the pulled hammer flare gun in the other.

"Annie" Eren said her name in disbelief. Then she broke into a giggling laughter. However this laugh had no cheerfulness in it. It was void of any joy, anger or malice. It was just a sad laugh of sorrow and self pity and full of pain.

"Armin actually got me good. To think he devised such a plan to goad me in like a 'good' person for him. I actually fell for it. You certainly won your wager." She released her hair bun to let it down and messed it up to give her a more wilder look. "Please don't make me do this." Eric said already realising thir predicament. "Enough with the little good girl act. I'll erase all of you right here and now!" She said in a disgusting unladylike voice with a horrid smirk. She moved her index finger to her teeth as Eric fired the sound round. All the disguised soldiers came charging in their civilian clothes. Mikasa and Armin watched from a distance. Eren wanted to turn away but kept looking as the soldiers put a cloth around her mouth to keep her from biting her tonge triggering the change. She then pulled out a hidden spike in her ring on the index finger. "Shit." Eric grabbed Yeager and bolted inwards. "Hey what the. . .but her!?" Eren was confused. "Too fucking late pal. Its starting. We go to plan B!" Eric got both their asses out of the pickle as the green glow and the mean yellow lightning blasted all the way to the sky as the ground begin to rumble in the shockwaves. 'Let the battle commence.' Eric announced in his mind.

TBC...

Everyone this story will continue or stop depending on your reviews. Be sure fav, follow and review. Thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 21 Black eyes

Sorry to be a jackass but I ask again. After reading this please say once more should this fic continue or not. And . .no i'd rather not say. I don't want to kill the mood but please fav, follow and review. Enjoy.

Chapter 21 Black eyes.

 **The night before D-day.**

The hell is going on with the world? Was a question floating in the minds of the resting soldiers still weary from their excursion. That and the failed capture plan. Bad enough that the plan backfired. All they brought home are bloody hands and broken bones to nurse along with a cartload of heart ache( as usual). The worst of it was no fallen commrades were recovered. All was lost in that pitiful brush up. There was nothing to keep their spirits burning but their rage, dreams and hatred.

.

And the plan to attack a titan in the walls.

(Eric's POV)

What is . .this? This blackness . . Its freakin' cold . .where . . .am I? Oh.. . . Its. . .just another dream. So God, what is it this time? Fluttering my eyes open I look around. We were in some kind of town ruins on open plains. An open city within wall Maria? My garb was still a scout uniform but there was a mission band on my arm. It read "33rd Recon Mission. 33rd? That's really early. I look around and I realise I was surrounded by scouts whose faces I couldn't identify. Then someone called out to me. "Its time to move out son." That voice! My head snaps to the right faster than a bullet could travel an inch. Dad? There he was, my father. A lean built man of average height. He had grey hair lighter than mine and he looks much younger than I remember, watching me with a pair of dark brown eyes. I was rooted to the spot. After seeing him in all these years, you really can't help but be shaken up. "What are you gawking at move!" He shouted again. I stagger to my senses shouting out "yes sir" instinctively. We were travelling on horseback and then suddenly a swarm of titans jumped the entire squad. I can't remember when but I was already on my gears. I clicked the button on my trigger and launched a cable to a titan's nape. Reeling in I slash it effortlessly. Then with the same momentum leaped high into the air. This gave me full view of the battleground. The scout soldiers were dying left and right. I didn't feel a thing. Its unknown to me whether I was too used to it or it was just another dream effect. After killing another half dozen titans I land on the ground. My dad came running to me. "Come on son. What are you waiting for? Do it." He shouted to me. "Huh? What are you talking about? I'm fighting right?" I replied yelling. "Hurry up already son please! Use it. Unlease the power . .and save us all." Our conversation was cut short when a titan dived at us. I react at lightning speeds and push dad away but grabbed in the process. It started to lift me off the ground. Realistically I should've been able to break free by sheer force. But all of that was gone as I felt bones crunching under the pressure and heat from the hand.

Shit, I can't do any thing. . . What do I do? I keep trying to force my hand to move and break free but I had no strength in them. Then from what I saw was that a cable was fired at the titan's nape. The hissing of gas pumping and the tings from blades cutting through the air was combined with the sight of a shadowy figure flying in from above. In my state the sun was in front of me so I couldn't see who moved in and instantly severed the entire nape off the body. I hear a shout as the person attacked. "HHHAAAIIIIYAAHH." it was female and too painfully familiar. Who is it? The titan died and my strength returned. I stretch out my hands and break free. Gracefully landing on my feet it I move away from it. Who saved me? It was definately someone I know. The other titans around us have seemed to disappear. I extend my field of view and look for my saviour. A few hundred yards away someone back turned was examining her swords and wiping the blood off it with a cloth. With no danger present I move in closer to her. I open my mouth and "Thank you" was the word that rolled off my tongue. "Oh, don't mention it. I'm glad you are safe." She replied, again that voice. I felt so ashamed to not be able to identify it despite the closeness. The tone she spoke in was warm and soothing. She lifted her hood and turned to face me.

No way.

No way.

No way.

And . . . . .wow. I wanted to dropkick myself for not realising it sooner. That jet black hair, those cerulean eyes. That strong yet gentle look in her eyes. But the fact that she was here and clad in full survey corps uniform.

Mom?

Yes it was her. "Mom? Wha . .what are . ." I stuttered to find a word but my voice was taken away and all I could do was just stand there as she approached me. She looked mesmerising. I always remember her having an old uniform tucked neatly in the closet of our house but to see it on her was an entirely new thing. She was beautiful. Her hair was short but still reached to her nape . 'Nape' definately not the best word in my language right now. It was tied with the same band that was around my wrist. Five interconnecting bangs were in hanging in front if her face. Hmm. So that's where I got my fringes. I've always seen her as the gentle, caring and strict mother. But to see her on a battlefield holding a pair of steaming bloodstained swords gave off an entirely new aura. It almost made me space out which I had to keep myself in focus. I feel numbness in my arms and trip over as we walk toward one another. I fall face first as everything begins to go white. I keep hearing voices in my head. Two in fact. My mom and dad.

"Its going to be alright."

"Its time for action son."

"Wake up dear. Prepare for battle."

"You had your father's eyes but now you have mine."

"Show the full extent of your power."

But then only one question that seemed so irrational it felt normal. "Who are you?" "Who are you?" "Who are you?" This keeps repeating in my void reality in voices of my father and mother alternating back and forth. Who am I?

That was the last thing I remember as I wake up from another restless dream. What was that? I feel dizzy. That dream. What do they mean by who are you? My name is Eric Langford. I'm 15 years old, probably human. I mean I do look and act like one. Though some have said I have a titan like presence. And like Eren Yeager's titan shifting ability I have something that allows me to kill titans far more effectively. It is almost opposite to titans as I lose heat instead of generate it. I even have the painful ability to destroy titan flesh of course it hurts like hell. Well I suppose that's me. Now what day is it today. Oh yes, its D day. Female titan.

 **Fast foreward to the confrontation.(narrator)**

As the plan to capture the female titan without casualty seemed successful. Annie still had an ace in the hole. She snapped open a hidden spike in her ring on her index finger. "Shiiit." Eric croaked as he grabbed Eren and dived into the tunnel. "Hey what are you . .!? Annie is . ." Eren was cut off. "We are royally fucked man. We go to plan B." Then Annie did it. She cut her finger roughly on the spike and splattered a lot of blood for a single finger. Then with a huge towering lightning bolt of yellow and green her body glowed and blasted everyone off with the shockwaves. They caused earthquakes all over Stohess district. The yellow light formed a beacon that sucked in attention like a black hole. The scouts remain calm but the MPs were already wetting their pant **ies**. Those at the scene personally witness the formation of the flesh and bone around Annie as she takes on her feared and we agile titan form. The sizzling sound of hot flesh fusing together. That sent sent waves of excitement through Eric's spine. "Armin you blind rock(he's being a hypocrite). I knew something was off about that ring. Who would've thought it smelled of blood. Certainly a more sophisticated way that biting your hand to the bone. I should've just grabbed her and dragged her into the passage" Eric shouted half grinning and half scowling, The duo take a glance backwards and see a bony skinless hand reach into the opening to grab Eren if at all possible. "Crap. Stop fooling around. what do we do now?" Eren barked. "Let's see. Alright. We rendezvous with squad 3 and get our asses out of here. Like I said things went south, we switch to plan B. Its all yours Eren." Eric said calmly. "Hey over here." A soldier called out. "What haopened? Is plan A a bust?"

 **"** Clear as day man. We are cur. . . Shit move." Eric extended his hand out to warn them but it was too late. The celing came crashing down and killed the soldiers. "Fucking bitch." Eric cursed. "Damn it. I thought you said she wants to catch me not kill me." Eren was visibly scared. "I guess she also threw the rules out the window too. I see. She's gambling to make you change or halt. Then beat you, capture you and bolt for it. A desperate move but a clever one. That's Annie alright." Eric then grabbed Eren and ran the opposite direction. Meanwhile Annie tried to smoke Eren out but felt very uneasy. There was no fighting going on. All the scouts present was watching her but no one moved in. Armin and Mikasa were watching. "Eren, Eric, are they gonns be alright?" Mikasa said worriedly but held her ground. "Hey that's Them we're talking about. They won't die so easily." Armin tried to stay calm with words of encouragement. "Come on Eren give the signal." He said to himself. Back in the tunnel. "Darn. We are almost trapped. If we stay here the celing is likely to fall on us. And at this level our or at least you won't have enough speed to move." Eric said. "Screw it. I know what I have to do. I'll transform and stop her." "Then do it" Eric gave him a mental kicking. He brings his hands to his mouth while Eric walked several spaces ahead to give him some room and was doing something mysterious with his belt. Eren bit down hard on his hand. The sickening sound of teeth tearing through flesh and blood splattering echoed in the tunnel. Eric expected a shockwave but nothing happened. Eren began yelping and fell to his knees, kept biting hard groaning. "Damn it not again. Why now? Just work damn you. ." Eric saw his condition and gave a disappointed sigh then put his hand up. Eren saw a flare gun in his hand as he aimed at the opening Annie created and fired a blue smoke flare. He dropped the gun and approached him. "Hey there is no point forcing it? Calm down and focus on your goal." Eric said softly and gently that reminded himself of his mother. "Both of us witnessed it ourselves. She is the titan that slaughtered so many of our commrades without remorse. There is no room for doubt but still you just can't let it go." Eric then turned on his heel and pulled out his swords. "Huh? What . . What are you doing?" Eren looked up with a bloodied mouth. "Relax, don't bother transforming. I'll take care of her myself." Eric said without looking at him. "Hey wait!" Eren shouted out. "If you guys fight it'll only cause more deaths!"

 **"** No it won't. Nobody has to fight or die. I'll do it alone. I and only I will fight her." Eric replied.

"No but then . . You you. What about. ." He stammered.

"Listen Eren. The scout veterans are too battle weary to fight. The MPs are scared shitless and I will **not** put any of my friend's lives at stake. Even corporal Levi is injured. The only one who stands a chance at this is me. That signal was for the that specific purpose. The scouts are probably doing the evac. already." Eric said with a shaky voice.

 **"** No it. . .no way. You planned this? But then you'll die." Eren was shocked.

 **"** Yeah I did plan it but I hoped you would've been able to transform. But you failed and it comes down this again. You head out of the exit. I'll distract her from that opening. Hey relax I've been through worse. I'll find a way. And even if something does happen . ." He hesitated for secon as another portion of the cave collapsed. "Well I won't be the first good soldier to fall and neither the last. Just another meaningless pile of bones and a forgotten name. Who cares?" He said darkly.

"What the hell is wrong with you ? Why are you being like this? I care. You aren't alone, you have friends that care. Comrades that care. You never act like this. You always throw orders and caution out the window. You do things your way and get the job done. Then just . . .just please don't up and die." Eren screamed at him. Eric turned and smiled at him. But it was so fake it was heartbreaking. "I guess I have become a little more submissive. Hey Eren I wanted to tell you something. I actually have a nice little dream I was hoping for, that is to actually build a clinic. Simple but the location I want to build it is outside wall Maria. The first clinic beyond the walls. Wanted to name it after my mom and dad. Heh relax. I have no intention of dying here. Listen Eren, 'Utskushiki zankoku na Sekai'. It means a beautiful cruel world. Think about what makes it that and I'm sure you'll find your answer. And if you want me to live then transform" Eric said softly as he walked away. "ERIC. DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! YOU HAVE A PROMISE TO KEEP!" Eren shouted. "I can't protect everyone. So buck up make your choice and move ahead." Eren looked at the steaming figure disappearing into the sunlight feeling like he was the biggest scum of the earth for being so indecisive.

Eric heard yelling coming from Eren as he reached the opening and jumped out.

Damn, maybe I made it a little too dramatic. Well, Time for plan C.

 **Flashback to two days ago**

"You think its Annie. But how? What's your evidence?" Eren said in disbelief. Others sat silently while Eric closed his eyes and crossed his hands in deep thought. "Well obviously the titan knew what you looked like when she attacked but it narrowed to our classmates when she reacted to my use of your suicidal maniac nickname. But the real proof I suspect her is that I have strong reason to believe she was the one who killed the titan specimens." Armin began to explain. "Where are you taking this?" Eren asked. "Think. killing two titans at the same time without touching the ground requires immense skill and precision. Its obvious the killer would use the gear they were most familiar with right?" Armin added. "Right but there was that whole equipment inspection. She completely comes clean." Eren said in disbelief. "The thing is the gear she presented wasn't hers. It was Marco's." Armin's voice huffed. "I don't get it what does Marco have to do with anything?" "I'll explain that." The attention turned to Jean who was in the room. "During the clean up job back in Trost. I was the one who found his corpse. It was trivial at first but I remember now he didn't have any ODM gear on him. Nor any fragments nearby. I doubt a titan took the time to rip it off and take it so somebody had to have it." "All that aside this is just circumstancial evidence. Don't we have anything else on her like any concrete proof." Levi unfazed spoke up. "No sir. Not at the moment." Armin said dejectedly. "So basically we're going in without proof."

 **"** There is the fact that she looks like the female titan." Mikasa said raising her hand emotionlessly. "Hey what kind of evidence is that!" Eren flustered barked out. "Wait up." Eric finally joined the conversation. "Aw come on, not you too." Eren turned to him. "Shut up! Listen to me. I've been wondering for a while and now something just hit me." he said. "Which is . ." Levi urged. "Eren and Annie. Both of you . . . smell alike." Those words left a very awkward atmosphere following the silence. Eric decided to continue nevertheless. "I never shared this with anyone but my sense of smell was a real pain in the ass. I didn't want anyone to think I'm some dog nose weirdo so I didn't share this with anyone. But Annie had the same titan odour like you. I always dismissed it because you two often sparred with each other and thought they got mixed with all the grappling you guys did. But even after the showers you guys smell alike. Who would've thought that was the smell of a titan. Either that or you guys spent a lot more time together than we thought." Eric said smirking. Everyone was left speechless till Ervin broke the silence. "I see. You have a sharper nose than Mike does." Eren slumped back to his seat red and black faced. "Even so. Eren you spent the most time in contact with her. Don't tell us that you didn't pick up anything from your fight with the titan." Eric nailed him with a cold blue stare as his recollection stirred up everything. He began to piece everything together. He angrily slammed his fists to the table. "Damn it, why did it have to be her!?" He shouted.

 **Present time.**

Eren was silently wimpering in the tunnel till the celing finally crashed down upon him. But she sensed the danger and jumped backwards to save her neck. She dodged the blade but the razorwinds themselves were strong enough to break the skin of her neck. "Yo Annie, been a while since I saw you like this." Eric stood firmly on the chimney of the highest point in the area. His swords gleaming with bloodlust and his deep blue eyes impaling her with frozen spears. The temperature in the area began to drop. He jumped off the chimney and the force from his feet caused it to crumble. She raised her hands as a guard and step back. The soldiers watched dumbstruck, the fact that the movement of a single soldier was drilling so much fear into a titan that she had to step back to his advance. He went for the uncanny approach and attacked from above. She barely saved her head from being split in half as she dropped to the ground and rolled away to the right. But she couldn't make it fully as he used a puff of gas to alter his motion and also fall to the right and landed a severely deep cut on her shoulder blade. She quickly began to regenerate and steam began emitting off the cut as she jumped to her feet and counter attacked with a kick. He in the meantime ran foreward jumped up and used gas to propel him did an elegant backflip in mid air then fired two cables simultaniously to the joint between her thigh and hip. Jerking upwards he initiated a rotational attack circling her extended leg and slashing all around it like back in the forest with Levi. This time however she was prepared. She generated a ring of crystallis to in a thin band around her thigh. His rage had to stop short as he was halted. The impact of the blade with the crystallis shattered both of them. Annie then followed it up with a grab attempt. Eric however used the oncoming hand like a springboard and jump backwards while breaking the her hand with the sheer force of his kick off.

 **"** Damn these buildings are too short. I can't move freely like back in the forest. Oh well if I can't strike from above I'll just have to blitz her from below." He thought as he fired two cables directly in front of her to each of her thighs. And charged head on. She gritted her teeth pissed at how he underestimates her. Annie attempts to turn around but it was too late as he released the cable and reeled it back in after gaining his momentum. Her smart move became her worst course of action as she was turned with a monster charging towards her. She resorted to the trump card and tried to crystallise a portion of her hamstrings. But again it was countered. Eric puffed gas and descended. He tried to copy Levi's technique and launched a spinning attack and roughly and messyly slashed her right calf. She staggered at the loss of muscle control. Eric passed between her legs and turned 180 to fire another cable at her. With no skin on the calf. She couldn't react and Eric charged in. Roaring. The impact of steel on bones smashed and severed her entire right calf in half. She shrieked and fell to an all fours state. Eric grinned demonically and jumped to a rooftop. There he used all the footpower he had to jump again as high as possible. In the distance the soldiers saw his ascent. He spread his arms wide and his cloak over shadowed the sun. Making him look like the silhouette of an angel. But the bloodstained blades defiled that picture and made him more of a Grim reaper. He screamed again as he came charging down. "This time I got you" he yelled confidently. She was panicing and focused all energy to her nape and tried to make the thickest crystal she could possibly make. The green spear and the blue shield came in at blinding speeds and collided. The shockwaves rattled the entire city. A visible band escaped and tore down the nearby buildings.

It caused an explosion so massive that the nearby glass windows shattered at the energy released. The blast threw huge chunks of crystal and steel everywhere with a large dust cloud everywhere. The hot and cold equally hit nearby soldiers. During the time Ervin was being blocked from reaching his met by a bunch of cowards who are too indecisive. "You feel that Nile? That is that bloodlust that comes out of Frost when he gets down to business." Levi said crossing his arms. "No way. First you say a titan is inside wall Sina and now you're telling me a human is causing thay ruckus." Nile shouted in disbelief. "Idiot, to think you are as thick headed as you look. The MPs sure are incompetent weaklings. That kid is out there risking his life by taking on the titan by himself while you are arguing about what to do." Levi added more insults. "Commander!" A soldier charged in. "Tell me what is the situation on the battlefield." Ervin said calmly. "The blue signal was fired and Frost has engaged the female titan sir. So far things are under control but the damage is still unknown." He replied. "Damage to what? The titan or the city?" Ervin asked. "Both sir. Here is your gear." He opened a box with ODM gear neatly placed into it. "Hey wait. Hey listen." Nile yelled but Ervin ignored him. "Stop. The hell I'm letting you go." Nile finally pointed a rifle at Ervin as others followed. "Damn it stop being such a wet blanket." Levi said unfazed. Ervin stopped and gestured the soldier to him then wispered something into his ear. "Yes sir." Was all the soldier said as he left. "What did you just say to him?" Nile barked.

Back in the field Eric stood on the edge of a rooftop that barely survived and was chafing some frozen sweatdrops off his forehead. Some titan blood was also frozen on his cheeks and elbows. He looked at Annie attempting to get up from kissing the road below her. She reacted in time to set up a shield to save herself the impact itself smashed her head into the ground. She also lost her right leg or more accurately feet and was unable to stand up and was on all fours puking the broken teeth in her scrambled up mouth. Steam still however only came from her leg still. 'So not only can she harden parts to protect her she can also control which parts to regenerate first' he thought. He swung his blade around to create a pang to scare her and she shuddered at the sound. He was just about to jump before being interrupted. "Sir!" A soldier called out to him. He slammed on his brakes and turned to the soldier. "Huh? Sir? What happened to my name." Eric asked surprised. "Congratulations. You just got promoted." The soldier said to him. His jaw dropped. "Fuck the sarcasm and get to the point." Eric yelled. "Yes. Both Commander Ervin and corporal Levi are unable to arrive on the battlefield to handle it, so as the only remaining member of special ops. Squad you are hereby permitted full authority on the situation as captain."

"The hell? Who am I supposed to lead? I though this was a solo mission. Even so what happened to th pe section commanders? Where the fuck is Hange?!" Eric returned. Several scouts then came into view. "All of them dead or absent form here and Hange is busy for a work. You are already tired captain, and you can't bypass her defences without help. Don't worry we won't get in your way." He replied. "Bah, its not that, I'm worried you guys are gonna get killed." Eric said with a half smile. The soldier openly laughed. "Don't worry sir. We were prepared for this ever since we signed up for the scouts. But I'm glad you look out for us." He then pulled out his swords as well as others followed. "Oh well. FINE, YOU WANT A LEADER LEVI, WELL YOU FUCKING GOT ONE! Just remember, I ain't taking responsibility for the damages whatsoever!" Eric yelled at the top of his voice. Annie's leg regenerated and she attempted a sneak attack on Eric who realised and evaded in the nick of time. "Talk to me who do we have on scene?" Eric shouted in mid air. "Squads 2, 7, 15 and 9." The soldier shouted back. "Alright, SQUAD 2 and 15 strike from above and 7 take out her legs. 9 scramble those arms of hers." He ordered. "ROGER!" The soldiers shouted as they attacked according to their position. Three soldiers quickly slashed up her arms and another landed some hits on her face. Another squad swung in from below attempting to cut up her legs. This syncronised a opera of blades were cutting up her from several directions at the same time as well as the energy loss from that desperate defence move left her nearly defenceless to the soldiers swarming her. Eric also approached and went for her throat. She manuvered and turned around. Knocking many soldiers away and disorienting his movement. The fact Eric barely uses his cables in an arms reach from Annie keeps him safe from being yanked. This is something he learned back in the excursion mission.

In the distance Jean finally decided to approach the battlefield. He got to a rooftop along with some young MPs watching. "Wow. They really aren't holding back. At this rate that part of the city is gonna go upside down in no time." He said calmly. The MP soldiers who were also watching tore their attention to him. "Who? How the hell are you so damn calm? That is complete carnage over there." One of them said with his voice trembling. Jean for once feeling proud of his decision to join the scouts pinned him with a stare. "Carnage? That isn't even the half of it. We scouts live with this day in and day out. Heck I know people who could probably eat their breakfast while watching this. To think I wanted to be with you guys at a time like this. I can't believe I feel glad I joined the scouts." He jumped off that building to directly approach the scene. There was someting about that fight that didn't seem right. She isn't even trying to fight back. Annie was just forming a crystal on her hands and nape then just enduring the repeated hits by Eric and the scouts.

 **'** I don't get this. Outside the walls she was all business. She attacked and massacred everyone outside the walls. But this time she just attacked before and only tried careful moves. Like she completely withdrawn. Was the whole thing about being afraid of me true. No way, with power like that **I** feel startled to approach her. What is she planning. To find an opening and run or an opportunity to get us all at at the same time.' Eric though deeply. Mikasa in the meantime joined the fray. "Mikasa! Her neck!" He ordered another attack. Mikasa obediently complied and landed another of the hundreds of slashes on her body. Eric dived in and made another attempt to sever the arms. She sensed that and acted differently this time. Then that cartoon moment activated where senses become zoned and time seems to slow down. All the soldiers were swinging outwardly so none were attacking as he moved in. She raised her bleeding face and the white in her eyes killed the colour of the surroundings. Eric's face paniced as he knew what was coming but this time his momentum backfired, he tried to twist in mid air only to make it worse. She swiftly moved from an all fours stance to a one legged kneeling position to support her. She then hardened her entire right hand to her forearms and moved at lightning speeds to the most

POWERFUL,

DANGEROUS,

DESPERATE

AND DEVASTATING

UPPERCUT of her life. Timed to his movement to perfection. That fist moved right before everyones eyes it slowly moved and made contact with Eric's back and left side. The collapsing of his gas propellant, releasing all the gas in his tanks, the rupturing of his wire launcher was visible to all. Every inch of his wire spilled out and scattered in messy fashion, and his sheaths also tore off and his blades completely lost. He couldn't even gasp at the speed of the impact. His equipment was destroyed completely for the third time in his life. The uppercut was indeed the best choice of attack here. He was then immediately sent rocketing upwards limply. Though he couldn't. Everyone gasped at the impact for him. She shrieked in her dirty titan voice again.

 **(** Eric's POV)

Sly wench, she was waiting for that opportunity. She took all those hits to make us lower her guard and knew when I went for the fatal blow that would be the break she needs. The searing pain that shot up my chest as her fist along with the broken pieces of my metal gear plunging into me felt like someone was intentionally carefully cutting my skin off and stabbing me with tiny knives very slowly. Things were slowing to a blur. I feel a weight had lifted off me as my gear crumbled off me. However it was replaced with a burst of power pushing me from belown and the air resistance smash on my face. I feel like crap as I see the whole city move back and get smaller and smaller. I'm moving closer and closer to the sky, leaving the wall behind.

wow its almost like I'm being freed from something. But I was slowing down as the pressure from both above and below me lessened and lessened. I go above the wall and was greeted with the most beautiful shimmering sunset if ever seen. The golden light washing over me and the warmth it gives you. Maybe I've never noticed it or its just my zoned out senses. Is this the final view of something. They say you see the full beauty if something at the last moment, is this mine. How high am I going? Or . .am . . .I already dead. Mom, dad. Their faces flash before me. Then well over twenty meters above the wall I come to a stop. But that split second i was suspended in the air felt like an eternity. Of perfect bliss floating in the clouds.

Its strange, ever since joining the cadets I've been in so many countless near death situations. In training corps, in the trost invasion, and as a scout. I felt so many emotions through them. Sorrow over failures, pain in injuries and losing comrades. Pride when stopping titans. Joy in a real victory. But one thing always felt weird to me. I have never felt fear since shiganshina. Even with a titan upon me I was never afraid. Always giving my all and never giving in, always fighting. That image of standing with a sword over my head and a titan behind me crying in accomplishment was the happiest I've ever been. Even better to have done it with people around me. Commrades who I respected and respected me back. Friends I love and loved me back. Who didn't treat me like a monster within. I weakly reach out with my right hand towards that sunlight. That's right, as long as that light reached us and a new day goes by, I always remember you guys, mom and dad. I guess that's what kept you going huh. Please just a few more seconds, please. But time ran out. I begin to plummet, the sun got hidden away in the shadow of the wall. The loose ends of my band kept fluttering in the wind. Strange, in the air its like you have all the time in the world but the moment you reach out for something you run out of time. Did yours go out the same way dad? Am I gonna die from this fall?

Mom. Now that I think about it, there was nothing bad about you. You were like the ideal mother. Hang on no. No no. There was something I really hated about you. Just

One

Single

Thing

You never scolded me or reprimanded. You never said anything bad to me. But in exchange why did you always. . .everytime I do something stupid. Give me a smile. . .

clench your fist and square me in the jaw! No wonder I had such solid cheekbones that didn't break while training with Levi. Is it true your whole live flashes before you in your dying moments? Well I suppose. . . I didn't have much of a life anyway. Just a crazy boy endowed with superpowers running around looking for answers to the world. Look where that ambition got me. A solid uppercut to the side, some broken bones and falling like a rock in the sky.

Eren you jackass

In the end

You couldn't transform in time.

.

Well I have no regrets. I'm sure you'll find some way to do figure out the secrets to them. I see water droplets as I fall back wards. Fuck who am I kidding. I hate myself. I couldn't accomplish to find a single good secret. Crying in my supposed last moments. I really feel retarded. Armin keep up the good work sniffing things out. Mikasa good luck and take care of that crazy bastard you love and Eren, now I see it. Now I see the sun. You should too. You have a lot of good things around you that you can't see. If I can by some miracle make it alive. . . Hell I'll be the same old crazy frost blades. The ground kept commng closer and closer. I see Annie directly below me watching stoicly. Others were staring at me with horror in their faces. but my gaze was at the clear blue sky as I still kept reaching out to it.

Well this is it.

I hope this isn't an ending but . . . what I see . .is

I Eric Langford . . .

. fucking teary eyed. . .

. . .and regretfully

. .on the

.. .crumbling . . city of Stohess . . . .

.. .FALL.

.. . .

.. . .

.. . .

.

...

But God had other plans . . .

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC .**. . . . .


	22. Chapter 22 Possible Finale

This is it people grand finale. But if if and only if you insist I can push forth the manga storyline. Otherwise I'll switch to a new fic I am planning. Have fun.

Chapter 22 Frozen Phoenix.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry mom, dad. I think I've failed you and my solemn vow. Sorry Armin, Mikasa, Eren I failed my promise. . . Probably. Commander Ervin. Corporal Levi. Hange and everyone else.

These were the last thoughts that ran through my mind as I plummeted through the air with broken ribs, lost gear and a fucked up morale. The city kept getting closer and closer. The giant red figure of Annie's titan form looked almost smirking. As confidently as possible. Sly wench.

 **I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DIE ON ME!**

Huh? What was that?

 **I SWORE TO KILL THEM ALL!**

Who is saying that?

 **THEY KILLED HER. . .YOU WERE RIGHT ALL ALONG! IT IS A CRUEL WORLD! I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO CHANGE IT! I PROMISED AND SO DID YOU! YOU WILL NOT DIE HERE, I WON'T LET YOOOOUUUU!**

Shut the fuck. . uuuup. Now you are even in screaming in my head. Transform already jackass.

(Narrator)

The yellowish sparks fluttered when it suddenly exploded in a pillar of yellow lightning surrounded by a green glow. However a massive pulse fired in a circular form outwards. Most went unaffected till it hit its desired target. The falling form of Eric Langford in midair. And that was the trigger. His eyes poped open and his irises began to glow with blue energy. Immediately a third explosion of light lit up the city of Stohess. But this third and final blast was different from all others the soldiers have ever witnessed. White light erupted in the place of Eric and seven elongated bolts of lightning streaked around it. The ball of light released so much energy that the shockwaves smashed every window and large rock in the area. The nearby buildings began to crumble to the ground. Phenominally every bit of titan steam was being frozen down to last micro droplet. The soldiers tried to run away but the cold liquified their gas and they lost propultion and were forced to land or crash. Many faced the latter. The quickly tried to escape on foot. Annie watch shocked if the lightning hasn't struck her already. The gigantic ball of light cooled the surroundings to abominable levels. Chunks of ice began to appear as the ball fell like a meteor to destroy the female titan. Annie after taking so many hits to her legs. She is completely immobalised.

All onlookers watched with frightened and terrified eyes. "What is this light? If this keeps up half the city is gonna freeze." Hange yelled while shielding her eyes from the intense light. The roaring of wind blowing drowned out the bashing sounds of another being approaching. Other soldiers watched the sprites of lightning dancing in the air adamant to stop their display. Freezing and wrecking everything in its wake. The sparks relentlesly flashed till it began to decend. All soldiers flee feeling the chills in their skin and bones. The sheer cold created boulder sizes chunks of ice created out of the intense titan steam. "What the hell is going on over there?" Many shrieked. The ball of white death began to shrink. Or a better word for it may be compress. An intense blue light appeared around the ball just like the green around a titan that another deep blue manifested in the core of the sphere. It began to absorb the light more and more. The seven sprites circling the ball fused and merged. The went from 7 to 5 to 4 to 2. These two resonated power as a distinguishable figure emerged from the ball. It was the prized bandana tied around the wrist of Eric's arm which was subconsciously retracted in a fist. The glowing blue bandana absorbed more and more power. His face had a haunted blank look and his eyes glowed like ghosts. His right hand was white and red from the unbelieveable levels of energy corsing through it. The incredible blasts of cold winds were cutting the chunks of ice apart. Annie looked straight at death and knew this was bad. Horribly, horribly bad. She rose her right arms as before towards Eric and crystalised her hand as heavily as possible. Knowing this will be as devastating like the sun itself will crash upon her. The ball shrunk down to his fist. The sight was visible but the sight was too haunting to see.

This light seemed holy to them as it finally reached its destination. A grand split second of silence and the area went dark.

.

. . .

Die

. . .

.

The star exploded in the city as the shock swepted even the most distant observers off their feet. Even killing a few of the closest MPs who were too dumbstruck to react or anchor themselves. The souls of the watchers were forever painted with a sight that was too gloriously horrific. It was finally over. The area calmed down after the beacon of silent lights of blue and white vanished. This sight drained all the energy present in the viewers. Meanwhile as the blast proceeded Nile and his soldiers were literally peeing their pants. "Wha . . .what is that sir?!" A rattled MP soldier was cowering with his hands covering. "Damn you Ervin. You brought this upon us." Nile started bitching again. "Come on Nile. Aren't you gonna deal with it. Isn't it your job to maintain order in the interior." Levi insulted him again. "I'm sure your boys are gonna get an amazing promotion for this." Nile shamefully took it. "Enough Levi. Nile I'm sure you know what you have to do. So hurry up and save what's left of the city." Ervin said with and unbelieveable straight face. "Ha . .how . .how can you be so calm at this? What are you?" one of his subordinates said. "Its our line of work boy. We live and breathe chaos everyday." Levi replied.

Hange was the first person to arrive on the scene. Barely a few buildings survived the blast and the rest was rock and ice. She saw the picture before her. "My god. Is this what you are capable Eric? Or is this just a glimpse. She was joined by a few other brave soldiers. "Section commander. What do we do? This part of the city is completely demolished." He said. "I don't know. However let's start by recovering Eric." She ordered. "Roger." they all replied. They arrive to the frostiest part of the battle field. The sight could give anyone nightmares. The female titan nearly eviserated and maimed on the ground. Her right arm was once again missing along with the entire right side of her chest. Half the top of her skull was encased in ice. Her ribcage was visible in the right side with flesh destroyed. Her nape was also damaged to the point her real right arm was seen limply hanging out. The awkward and queasy form she was in clearly showed she took a godly amount of internal damage. Her midbody was also lacking in meat in some places while others were covered in ice again . They also see a patch of green on the black, brown and blue rubble. Their eyes were also specificly drawn to the tiny levels of white sparks around his body as he lied face down on the ground with his right hand up. The jacket sleeve was mostly frayed and it was clearly horribly bloody in bright vivid red blood. "Damn it his muscles are torn somebody get him out of there!" Hange yelled. As soon as the order was given the female titan stirred. She began to squirm and twist. Hange looked with piqued curiously. Scratching and clawing she finally grabs her target. Eric Langford. Then she declines the opportunity to crush and kill him. "Wait a minute what is she doing?" Then it hit her. "Shit she is trying to eat him!" Zoe barked. The soldies didn't have enough grapple points due to the fact that most of the buildings were reduced to rubble. Therefore couldn't use manuver gear to approach. "No!" Hange yelled till she realised the massive pillar of brown passby her. She saw Eric's dead limp form being picked up by the hood and brought to the titan's mouth to be eated. 'What does she hope to accomplish by consuming him. She can't escape certainly in her condition.' A disgusting roar tore the frosty silence as Eren in his titan form charged the female titan. His face and chest also lost a noticable level of skin. 'Damn how much damage did you cause Frost.' Eren berserkly rushed and kicked Annie away. Sending Eric flying into the air once more. But his reception was far more say gentle. Eren carefully caught him and with both hands delicately laid him down softly on the roof of a broken building in scary silence. Annie failing once more used this opening to run for the wall. Staggering and stumbling she grabbed the stump of the right arm she was trying to grow back.

Eren immediately turned and charged towards her. Hange and her squad arrive on the scene and tend to Eric. She smashes her head into his chest drastically to feel his heartbeat. Silence. She waited for a few seconds then a flaky, fleeting flutter rang in her ears. She sighed in massive relief. "He's alive. That's reassuring." She felt his body was still cold from that suicide attack. She pulled up his eyelids to check on him only to be surprised even further. She became the first person to see his true pure eye colour without any power tainting it. It was a gentle soft colour of amber. Unlike the sharp blue that resonated with his emotions. They were fixed and lifeless. "Even his eyes are unique." Hange said to herself as they observe the fight between the two titans. Eren rushed after Annie and was welcomed with a superkick to the face. He staggered and roared loudly. He countered by throwing a jab at her. She crystalised her forearm to the elbow to shield herself. Her right arm is still regenerating. The forearm is nearly formed. Eren had the leg up on her and used his other hand to jab an exposed bone part in her unattended ribs. She was sent flying towards the wall. Eren's chest also began to regain skin lost in Eric's attack. Annie realising the futility of the fight chose to flee. Her right arm fully restored she crystalised her fingers and grabbed onto the wall. "She's headed up the wall! Come on Eren stop her." Jean yelled out after joining up with Hange squad. "She"s trying to escape." Hange was screaming from her knees while nearly cradling Eric. Eric slowly came to and groggily saw a blurry picture and heard slurry sound of people shouting. Annie instantly reached halfway up the wall tearing it up and dropping chunks of it down. "So. .some . .somebody sto... .stop her. Mi ..ka ..sa." Eric barely wheezed some works before Mikasa wordlessly bolted. Everyone stared dumbstruck. "Hey does your power come with mindcontrol or obedience." Jean said marvelling at how Mikasa shot off without a nanosecond of hesitation. Eric barely pulled a smirk on his face before falling unconscious again. "Probably, that's what actually got me a titan kill in my life." Armin said looking at Eren and Mikasa chasing after Annie. "Well these are my friends." He said with an awkward smile. Mikasa finally reached up to her and wordlessly sliced the still weak fingers of her right hand clean off. Then twisted in midair to fire another cable to the wall. Turn and sliced her left clean off as well.

So was the fall of the female titan. 'It was my fault the strongest soldier of humanity can't fight right now and Now even the hero of trost is immobalised. With this I'll redeem myself.' Mikasa thought. "Its over Annie. You lost. And this is just the beginning. As long there is a flag on my back, hope in my soul and friends in my heart. I'll keep on fighting." She stepped on her face before floating away to a building. The moment she hit the ground Eren pounced her and savagely tried to punch her head. This blasted off both his hand and her head. He continued to maul and maim her till there was no energy left. The steam and ice fought continuously to hold together. More soldiers approach the carnage. They see Eren straddling over her limb body silently. More minutes of silence followed. The heat created embers to rise up. Eren waited as more and more soldiers approached the scene. They brought spades, blades and all kinds of sharp weapons. Eren suddenly brought his own mouth closer. The soldiers freaked out. "No he's gonna devour her." Hange shouted. "N .no . .he's not. Trust him . ."

(Eric)

I am so fucked up. My body feels like I was frozen solid and then chisled out with blunt rocks. My eye balls feel hollow. There is so much noise and distortion. But I can still see Eren banging down Annie's head to the dirt at least. Hey why do I feel tingly or is it just pins and needles?

 **Annie.**

Huh? Voices?

 **Annie. Please just listen to me. I believe in you, I always have.**

I clutch my head hard. Where is that comming from? Who is that talking in my head?! Fuck off.

 **I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me but please just promise me Annie.**

"Stop it. What is this?" My head ached. I felt unnecessary emotions go through me. Anger, sorrow, hate, regret. Why? Wait! These aren't my feelings. People turned to me unbeknownst to what is going on in my head

 **Just promise me one thing. That you will stand your ground. Reject the whole world, I know everyone will resent you. They will despise you but despise them back. Do whatever it takes. Take up the anti coordinate if you must. Just remember even if you sin remember that your father is with you. Your dad is always understand you (** shut up, shut up) **even if the whole world is your enemy. So hate them and promise me something.**

 **That you will one day return.**

An image flooded my mind. It was Annie. Somewhat younger, with a shadowy crippled old man desperately hanging onto her shoulders and begging her. Is this Annie's memory? And then it subsided.

 **I'm sorry father.**

"Guuuaaaahhhh!"

(Narrator)

Eric was holding onto his head and a slight white spark escaped him. Following that Eren tore the flesh off her nape exposing her real body teary eyed. Eren reached for it when it glowed in blue light and crystals rapidly formed around her body. All the soldiers were forced to back off at the heat released. Till it was finally over.

.

.

.

Levi arrived on the scene and pulled Eren out of his titan form. "You actually kept it together, little bastard." Levi said as he held him and reached the ground. Eric and Hange also reach the area. Eric however lacked any strength to stand so was sitting idly on a platform of ice as he watched the soldiers pull a large shiny blue crystal out of the titan corpses. Eren slowly came to in Mikasa's arms with Armin nearby. Eric happened to pass out for a third time and was pulled away with the wounded. "Hey . Mikasa what happened to Eric and Annie?" He said weakly and softly. "Eric is fine. He is being pulled away and taken to the medics. Annie is . . ." Armin stopped short. All Eren could see through his burnt eyelids was Jean smashing his blades in a giant lump of crystal surrounded by soldiers. 'Now what? So many lives lost. All this destruction, and chaos. If we can't get any answers out of her what was it all for.' Hange thought pitifully. "Well at the very least the scout regiment is definately gonna get exonerated. Sure by the skin of its teeth" Ervin conversed with Levi and a handful of MPs and Nile. "Yeah. still you can't win them all though right?" Levi turned away. He tried to go on but something landed and melted on his nose. "Huh?" He held out his hand as many other soldiers did. Another flake drifted down and melted. Everyone looked up and saw. . .

Snow. "Unbelieveable. He actually made an eastern district see snowfall. I've heard about this but never thought i'd actually see something like this ever." Ervin said. Levi's eyes widened as he saw hundreds of flakes of frosted titan steam came down. "Wow. Its actually . .kinda beautiful." Levi for the first time in a long time he felt calm and just enjoy the feel of the weather. "Frost actually made it snow." Hange said looking up. To those who never even heard of snow were watching with awe.

.

Hours later Eren and Eric were resting in their own seperate rooms. Levi was the only one at his room. He got up to leave before a voice interrupted him. "So . . . How many times have I died so far corporal?" It was soft and weak. Levi smirked and replied without turning to him. "Counting from shiganshina, trost, the mission and now. The answer is . . .zero. You lived through them all." Levi looked at him and got another surprise written his eyes

Inside Eren's room. Jean was bitching once more about Annie sealing herself into the diamond like crystal. "Hey you okay?" Mikasa asked gently. "Yeah, as a matter of fact its weird how okay I feel. Is Eric alright?" Eren asked. "Yeah. He's in the next room sleeping." Mikasa replied. "And what about Annie? She still stuck in that thing?" Eren said. "Yeah, you gotta wonder after all the shit we've been through, you could expect fate would cut us a little slack." Jean said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Its humbling knowing how far she'll go to keep her secret." Armin spoke. "Humbling? More like infur . ." He stopped short as he felt a chill run down his spine as did the others. They all face the door as three weak and gentle rapping of knuckles on the door. "Come in." Armin reflexively told. The door opened and Eric walked in with his right arm in a cast. "Hey guys. How are you?" He asked. "Alive and kicking I suppose. What about . ." Armin glance at his eyes and was shocked. "Hey Eric what happened to your eyes?" Armin asked as other looked and was also surprised. "Huh? What do you mean?" His eyes especially his iris looked very messed up. Over his amber glass was covered in splotches of blue than any uniform line. This meant his power was restoring but still incomplete. "Oh this. Levi said I temporarily lost all my power in the discharge so its halfway done. Still it was creepy. The orange-brown splashed in blue. He brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes. "Tell me Eric what did happen?" Armin asked as he took a seat in the chair. "I'm not sure but could you start. My memory is still foggy." He replied. "You turned into a superflare and meteored down on Annie's head." Jean said. "The hell?" Eric's face twisted. "What he's trying to say is that just after Eren transformed you gave off the same kind of lightning but it was blue and white. Then will all that power you crashed into Annie. You nearly destroyed her. Now tell me your perspective." Armin pinned a solid glance at him. "I'm still not sure but when I was falling I though I was gonna die so I made peace with myself and fell but then I heard Eren's voice in my head. Something screaming 'I swore to kill them all and I will not allow you to die." Eric said in a wave of his hand. "Hey those were my thoughts when I was just about to transform." Eren said. They looked at him with stuped eyes. "You're telling me you heard his thoughts?" Jean told them. "Basically yeah."

"Well after today I doubt anything is gonna surprise me anymore." Jean.

"It gets juicer. After I came to my senses . .when Annie was surely caught I heard something more." Eric.

"What?" Mikasa

"So you heard her thoughts too." Armin.

"Not exactly. It was more of a painful memory. Some crippled guy grabbing onto Annie and begging for forgiveness. I got a brief picture. He said he was her father. Saying that to keep fighting even if the world is against her. Even if everyone hates her, like we won't understand but he will." Eric's words blew their mind.

"No way. Is your power connecting to the minds of the titan shifter?" Mikasa said.

"Yes but more like their most emotional moment because when Eren screamed I could feel the anger and hate through me. Just like Annie, so much pain, sorrow and loathing almost unbearable even to me indirectly." Eric.

"He's right. We don't understand. But why? Why even if they are suffering. What great cause is there that they kill all of humanity for that and keep fighting?" Eren punched the wall closest to his bed. "It just doesn't make any sense. What could possibly be worth all this death and distruction?"

Eric closed his eyes and lowered his head. "No matter what one thing is undeniably crystal clear." Everyone looked at him. He raised his head and opened his eyes slowly to show a pair of blue diamond hard determined look. "There is a place beyond the walls. Somewhere in the outside world humans are there. They are really fucked up to kill their own people but whatever they are I gurantee you they know everything about the titans and titan powers. Or it could be that there is more people out there than in these three walls to make us look insignificant. Or it could be that there is something here that may be precious to them that we don't know." All eyes slowly turned to Eren. "There are just too many things we don't know. But our starting point will be in the basement cellar of Shiganshina, there our answers will start to come." Eric's eyes were glowing at that moment. They all had mixtures of emotions running through their minds. "So you guys really do intend to turn the tide." Jean stuttered. "Not just us but everyone. And we will do it. Till then Eren let's hone out powers and show those bastards." Eric smiled.

"Yeah, suicidal maniac and Frost." Armin.

TBC ?

?

The finale. Sorry to make it so short but please review if you want to progress down the manga. Its gonna contain a truckload of spoilers. If this ends just give me a pat on the back for my first accomplishment on this site and wish me luck on my next fic.


	23. Chapter 23 Returning madness

Fuck it. You know what fuck it. THE SHOW MUST GO ON and manga spoilers people. This is just mountainload of words. I have a confession to make, I'm a 16 year old sensitive and insensitive boy. A few days of silence can bummer me out. A single peep can get my blood pumping. Now next chapter is where real action starts. Have fun. New powers and new leadership. And also check out my flames of time story. please be sure to review, fav and follow. Let's rock

Chapter 23 Brilliant or crazy?

 **Two days before the Stohess chaos.**

"I don't believe it! I can't? She ..she can't be one of them." Eren's mind was sure of the evidence but his heart refused to accept the truth. "I'm sorry Eren but that's where everything points to. I even remember seeing her in the refugee camp just days after shiganshina fell. That too can't be a coincidence." Eric replied coldly. "But . .but . .fine. I'm going to get some fresh air." Eren said softly before leaving the room. Mikasa also got up from her seat but had her arm grabbed instantly. "Wait. There is more I want to say." Eric said quietly out of Eren's earshot. Mikasa recognised the look on his face and sat back down. "I'm sorry to say this sir but your plan B sounds too weak. We need some adjustments." Eric talked with conviction. "You're talking like you expect the first plan to fail already." Jean said. "Yes I do. She had the guile to spend five years in these walls without even a peep of suspision. Even at the battle of trost she was just like any other soldier. So I doubt she'll put herself in a position like that where she has so much risk. I'm not saying we should just toss plan A and jump her when she's not looking. Of course I'd start with the path of least blood but the chances of her pulling a dangerous manuver is highly probable. Like you said commander, she can't afford to take any risks in this situation. So dark cramped spaces are the last place she'll want to go to."

"So what do you propose we do?" Ervin asked. "A plan C. In the event things do get messy and Eren loses the resolve to transform." Eric replied without batting an eye. "What are you saying? The only thing he has is his resolve." Mikasa protested. "No, he doesn't. That look he had on his face sure didn't look like conviction to me. Its highly possible she'll see through the plan and transform right in the city, then if Eren hesitates and doesn't transform the rest of the scout soldiers are as good as dead. So I say I'll fight her alone." Eric crossed his hands across his chest. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. "Are you crazy!?" Jean yelled. "Probably." Eric way too blunt. "You'll get yourself killed!" Armin said. "I don't intend to get killed. Its still a day away. I should be fine by then. Heck if were lucky I won't even have to lift a finger to stop her. But if worst comes to worst 'that' will probably just happen." Eric spoke with wearily. "What do you mean by 'that'? Don't tell me you plan on doing something insane again Frost." Levi entered the conversation. "Yeah. Think of it as an unstable trump card. You see I've figured a lot about my ability in my battles as a soldier. Being close to a titan was one factor but being close to a titan transformation was an entire thing entirely. Its like a barrier of restraint had been lifted in me and this overflowing energy. That's what caused those incidents back in trost and in the forest. Heck I killed four titans without even moving." "You mean that white light we saw while coming back from the mission was that." Mikasa remarked.

"Yeah, I hoped you enjoyed the show. But anyhow If I can't take her on then nobody should." Eric's will went unfaltered. Ervin gave a very tiny smile and nodded. "Very well then. That will be plan C. If it comes to it don't die Eric."

"Yes sir."

"Now based on your nose I have something to ask of you. Please make a list of all possible associates of Annie Leonhart that have the same titan vibe on them"

 **Present time. Stohess HQ. (What's left of it)**

". . .and that was how the plan C was whipped up." Eric and Armin explained how the backup plan was put into motion. "YOU BASTARD. You purposely did that emotional blackmailing to get me to transform." Eren was seething in anger at his manipulation of his mentality. Eric just gave an innocent smile and laughed. "Yeah but then it almost really happened. I would've actually been killed if it weren't for you. So honestly Thanks." Eric said sadly but in a relieved way. "Huh? What do you mean. I didn't do anything. Don't thank me." Eren said embarassed. "No really. If you didn't transform at that time I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you. Whatever it was I did, it was your transformation that triggered it." Eric then reached out his hand towards Eren as a handshake. Eren also followed and reached out. But the moment their skin made contact a tiny spark of yellow and white electricity twitched around them and sent a chilling flash down their spines. They dangerously pull back yelping. "Guah." "Wahh" Everyone stood there speechlessly for a moment.

"Well this brings back memories." Eric and Eren say in unison. "Wha . .what the hell was that?" Jean was flabbergastered. Eric used his left arm to feel his right whether it felt different. Then he tore the entire cast off. Eren felt his own face and head. His burns were healed and the skin lost in the titan body was back. He took off the bandage and felt his forehead was again normal. "Wow, I feel . . . .normal." Eren said amazed that shock healed both their wounds while Eric was flexing his right arm in perfectly normal manner. Nobody had a chance to speak as another soldier walked into the room. "Arlert, Kirstein you two are ordered to the main hall for debriefing. Move it. And Frost . . you are summoned to the meeting room." He sighed as it was insanely difficult to throw out. The news hit them like a brick on their nose. "Are you SERIOUS?! The generals, mayors and officials? They want to meet ME?" Eric said plaster faced. "God. Honestly are your balls made of ice too? Move it. If you blew off a quarter an actually made it snow in Stohess I'm sure a few old geezers won't scare you. Now go the commander is waiting." He then turned away and left. "This world is crazy you know." Jean asked. "Yeah don't remind me. Well let's go." Eric rubbed the back of his head dejectedly. "Take care Mikasa, and you too suicidal maniac." Eric left the room. Jean and Armin quickly followed.

"I don't get this. Is the whole fighting fire with fire business the only option we have? I can't wrap my head in this" Jean quietly ranted behind Eric. "Not exactly. Its just one that presented itself but now we have another element of ice. But honestly Eren gaining full control over his powers is a massive breakthrough for us. On top of that the brass was grateful enough to drop all charges on Eren and acknowledge both of us as a full military asset. For scavenging what was left of the Stohess district" Eric replied. "Probably because you made it snow today." Armin joked. "Its a shame it didn't last. I couldn't see it. So how was it like?" He asked. Jean answered "Honestly. That was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Soft, gentle and cold flakes about this big were slowly coming down like rain but way more slower. And since the ground was frozen the ice gathered and formed white patches on the ground. Hell. I was surprised when Levi picked some up, drew the wings of freedom with a tiny stick and threw. Some of the idiots even started to play in it." Jean laughed in the end. Eric chuckled and saw a feather drift before him and fall to the ground. He stopped to pick it up and looked at the walls. Two birds were flying over them as the sun set behind the walls. "What's up?" Jean looked at his face curiously. "Its nothing just that this sight feels so familiar." Eric muttered. "Yeah me too." Armin stood beside him. "You mean the half wrecked city." Jean commented. "No its the walls. It was around this time of day 'it' happened. There was no wind before that moment and two birds flew over the walls when in a flash of yellow lightning everything changed. Well now we'll bring change!" Eric reached out to the last rays of the dusk sun light. "Yeah but is the change worth losing our humanity." Armin mumbled. "Wrong. This battle is also like a test of will. The challenge is to wield the power of a monster and maintain your human heart. Lose yourself and you'll just replace the existing monster instead of erasing it. Well think about it." Eric parted with them as he took the stairs to the upper floor to meet with the high officials.

Eric then thought back as to how he named the suspicion group. The night of planning for capturing Annie. "Okay the first person that gives off that feel is . . .Reiner Braun." He said. Jean and Eren immediately jumped from their seats. "Huh? Now you suspect Reiner too?! How can . ." The sound of wood smashing silenced them. Eric crushed the table top on his hands by holding onto it hard. "Shut up. . I'm. . I'm trying to say this based on what I've seen and felt man. Without letting my feelings get in the way. I'm trying to be honest here so please don't make it harder than it already is damn it!" He shouted at them. Jean understood and sat back in his chair. But Eren kept standing. "For crying out loud sit down Eren. How can you still be so immature. These titans are now actually people close to you. How can you expect to kill all the titans if all you do is mope and whine about who to go after. Now Frost go on." Levi reprimanded him. "Right . .uh . .Bertold Hoover, Ymir, Connie, Sasha." Many grimaced as they heard those names. "And lastly Krista. Sorry guys but she really has something about her that's really unsettling." He then named a few others and finished apologising.

" . . .For nothing. Afraid not sir. This new development has taken us foreward by leaps and bounds, less than a year ago no one could even fathom the possibility of humans changing into titans. Now not only are we aware of the enemy in our midst we've managed to capture one of them. Also today has proven Eren Yeager is capable of controlling his titan ability. Alongside that the performance Eric Langford has put up is a testament to the scout regiment's skill and determination." Ervin paused as he waited for a reaction from the high officials. He began to hear footsteps outside the door, he had a pretty good guess on who it was. Everyone followed his gaze and looked at the door then the chills that ran down everyone's spines including his confirmed it. Three soft knocks rapped on the door and a voice called out. "This is Eric Langford. I've been summoned here. May I come in sir?" It was calm and extremely formal. The name was unnecessary his very aura alerted them of his presence. "Uh Come in." A merchant chief nearly stuttered as he nodded to a soldier who opened the door. As it creaked open the average figure of Eric Langford walked nervously into the room but the cold breeze that escaped him felt refreshing to the men present there. "Good afternoon sirs" Eric said firmly. To their surprise Eric did not salute them. The general dismissed it and gestured to a seat beside Ervin. "Good afternoon Captain. Please take a seat." The official said ignoring his lack of curtesy despite his formal tone. Eric walked to his place avoiding the many pairs of eyes drilling into him. "Now then I'll get straight to the point. Something haopened here in this city. Many soldiers are shouting divine light of god struck down the female titan now identified as Annie Leonhart. But the military superiors say you have a hand in immobalising her in the crystal she is in now. What do you have to say for yourself?" All eyes were on him. He didn't reply. He sat there in silence for a long moment. Then his head snapped up startling everyone. "I have no idea what you are talking about sir. After that phenomenal attack the ice does resemble the crystal she is encased in. But this is one major and pitiful flaw of mankind. Most people refuse to accept or believe anything more than their own two eyes. I had nothing to do with it. As a matter of fact I was too weak to move and witnessed it myself. Ha . .section commander Zoe Hange and her squad can attest to that. Anyway sir the deed and damage is done." His face then warped to his old trademark overconfident smirk. "Its time to move on sir. This is only one fifth of the job." The others were surprised. "One fifth. What do you mean?" The mayor said. "The colossal titan, the armoured titan, wall maria and finally the land beyond the walls." The other soldiers gasped at his words. "The land beyond?" Pastor Nick grumbled. "Correct there has to be a place out there where these monstrous human titan shapeshifters come from. And mark my words sir. Whether the Garrison regiment or the MPs act or not we the survey corps will never stop fighting. One by one with our newfound powers will crush this fear of the titans forever." He waved his hand before him dramatically. (A/N: think Lelouch from code geass) Everyone just stared at him dumbfounded as he gave another silver tongue lashing.

But this moment had to come to an end as a soldier of the scouting legion burst into the room. "I'M SORRY SIR BUT WALL ROSE HAS BEEN BREACHED!" Everyone but the commander and Eric lost their nerve and panicked. "Where?" Ervin asked calmly. "We don't know sir but its the wall between the Trost district and the Chlorba district. in the southwest plains!" The soldier frantically said. "Very well prepare the horses we move out immediately. Frost how's Eren?" "He's perfectly fine. Just tired." Eric replied standing up. "No choice. Pull him up and let's move." "Roger." Ervin grabbed his cloak. The other officials except the general stopped him. "Hey are you just gonna leave just like that!?" One of them yelled. Ervin ignored it but Eric spoke up "if I recall sir, its the garrison's job to deal with matters of the walls and MPs to protect the people. We are doing you people a favour. Get it through your thick head that its us because your MPs are too incompetent to act." Eric spat as he followed commander Ervin out. "Say commander if I remember correctly I saw a face in the wall just after Annie was caught, was it a titan?" Eric asked. Surprisingly the soldier replied. "You're right. Apparently there is a 50 foot tall titan in that wall. It turns out that the wall cult knew about them all along. The soldiers outside said its currently hidden from the sun and public view temporarily and a quick drying cement substance is used to keep it shut" "So that's why they kept preaching to not meddle with the walls. Two faced bastards. But thinking about it. I always wondered how the walls came to be. Surely no human group made it because I doubt a wall that big could be put together that smoothly with titans breathing down your necks. Plus walking over and around it, I don't see any brick seals. As if it was an entire unit. So what if the entire wall was made with the titans' hardening ability like Annie's its answers a lot of questions. Therefore sir am I wrong to guess that the wall wasn't broken but the titans inside it were freed?" Eric thought. "Its possible but then the question pops who is strong enough to break it and even if they had the strength the might as well break down the entire wall." Ervin answered. Eric suddenly sniffed the air. "That may be but . . But sir we've surmised at least four people can transform into titans, so what if other people can transform." "God forbid they do because that's sick. Otherwise this is going up to a whole new level of insane." The soldier said. "What makes you think that?" Ervin looked at Eric. "This is just a wild guess but in two days the titans didn't start crawling on wall shina so only a limited number of them appeared. Also is the exact location of the breach located?" Eric asked the soldier. "Afraid not. The southern garrison under commander Pixis didn't send any report of its exact location. And how do you know I took two days to get here?!" The soldier replied. "It takes two days at least to get from the southwest wall rose to get here by fastest horseback, so if an informer didn't show up I could guess, plus that was the very day we sent the suspicion party there. Seem more than just coincidence that the wall broke as soon as they got there but So we're not even sure if there **is** a breach." Eric barked. "Whatever it is. Our priorities are to eliminate the titans within our walls. If we don't they'll soon take over wall rose." Ervin cool as a cucumber. "Roger but there is still something nagging me. That is since today there is a completely new entity present and roaming around the exterior walls."

"Entity?" The soldier asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure about who or what is , but if my senses pick it up than it has to be releated to the titan. So either a very unique Abnormal showed up or worse a more skilled titan shifter."

(Timeskip 7 hours)

The weary soldiers were alloted only two hours in preparing as commander Ervin and the scouts departed to assist the other scouts fend off the titans. Eric and his group were heading there on a cart surprisingly slow. There sat Armin, Mikasa and Eren wrapped in a blanket on one side, Levi, Hange and their esteemed guest on another while Eric sat on the centre with his back to the driver. It was in the dead of night they marched through the outskirts of the capital to Hermiha district southside wall Shina. "So what do we do now? Wall Rose has been breached all of a sudden here we are fresh out of a titan fight. Will getting Eren and Eric to the front lines make any difference anymore." Armin said rather dejectedly. "And why do we have a pastor of the wall cult with us." Armin pointed to Nick who was idly sitting between Levi and Hange. Hange was fumbling with a small piece of rock in her hands. "Well you see we've become friends with old Nick here." Hange smiles and put an arm over his shoulder. "Fuck the sunshine act and get to the point Hange." Eric barked. She paid no heed to his disrespectful tone but dropped her smile. "Apparently he knew about the existance of the titans inside the walls. But refuses to share anything with us even at the cost of his life believeing that their cause for hiding it is of greater priority than preventing the extinction of humanity. Even members of his sect were aware of this. I initially planned to interrogate them but he chose to come of his own free will. He thinks the situation has changed and now doubts whether following the rules is really important or not. So he came to assess the situation himself." "HEY!" Eren jumped up but was too exhausted to move and fell back. "I just want to ask you something pastor. Do titans come from humans?" Eric's question took everyone by surprise. "Did the wall actually break or are these people turned into monsters, because the reports say they were far smaller and deformed than usual so one can surmise they were made very rapidly and dangerously." Once again the answer was silence. "Again do you know of my ability or Eren's. The titan shifters? Or the location of their homeland?" Again silence was the answer. "The lack of surprise proves that you know don't you." This made him sweat slightly. Levi then spoke "whatever it is from where I stand this one has guts." Levi slowly pulled out a small handgun just to show the pastor he means business. "But what about the other fanatics in yor little sect. I most seriously doubt they have the kind of willpower you do. There are plenty of ways to get information out of somebody." He threatened. "I may be useless in a battlefield right now but I sure as hell can take care of a measly old man." He then turned to Hange. "On another note. Hange. Its disturbing news to me that you have a shady hobby of toying with rocks." Levi pointed out. Hange kept fumbling with it till she spoke "not exactly but this stone is different. This is a leftover from Annie's titan body that I found inside the ice Eric left in Stohess." "So you're saying the ice stopped the piece from evaporating." Armin commented. "I doubt the ice had anything to do with it because this is not titan flesh this was a hardened piece like the crystallis she used, on a hunch I took it and compared it with a piece of the broken wall fragment. Shockingly they were nearly identical." Eric then spoke up. "Meaning Armin's theory about the walls being created by titans is true" the pastor's sweat dropped at his deduction. He smiled then looked at Eren. "So Eren. If a wall load of titans can do it can you?" "Me?" Eren asked confused. "Like Annie, if you can harden your titan body and place yourself to the breach maybe just maybe you could seal it up without any need for boulders at all. If the material matches with the wall rocks you can create a fifteen metres tall statue and jam it in place. It'll be hard as rock and won't evaporate or disappear" Eren pictured a scene about him in front of the hole in the wall in titan form. Then rock like crystallis formed on his body then branched out to cover every crack and gap in the wall. "Damn you Frost. I wanted the honour of saying that." Hange complained. Armin smiled "yeah, if that is possible and you master it. We can repeat the process over and over. Our chances of recapturing wall maria look all the more brighter. Section commander, our standard approach involves bringing lots of supplies. Spare gear, rainwear, food and water for establishing a base of sorts. Staff to plan out supply routes and any progress is only possible after nailing down supply points, this approach would take 20 years and too many lives to have any progress at all. What if we eliminate the need for wagons and send out a smaller group instead." Armin began to formulate a plan in his head. "If that's the case I recommend we travel at night." Eric said the words Armin was thinking. "The titans can't move in the dark. This actually eliminates almost any threat of casualties on the way. I know our lighting system isn't good enough for us to move at top speed but even so we should be able to reach shiganshina by dawn. I know its desperate but the payoff for a safe journey will skyrocket she soldier's morales. Only variable left is Eren's ability to act." Eric said with crossed arms and all eyes were turned to him. "I doubt we can get any solid answers from him right now." Hange said.

"Well then you better get to work. Who know what god stashed inside your body?" Eric sarcastically remarked. "Ye . Yeah. I I'll. . ." Eren was cut off. "Its not a question can he do it or not. . . .its just DO IT!" Levi got right in Eren's face. "You hear me. I know you're perfectly aware of the situation. You only have one choice. Do it. Close the hole or close the doors to the future. At this point all the regiment is doing is their damnest to back us up. So don't fuck it up. Make sure you succeed." Eren looked down for a moment. Then looked at everyone's weary faces. "I-I I'LL DO IT. I'LL CLOSE UP THE HOLE WITHOUT FAIL." He roared with determination. 'Without fail.' He repeated in his head. 'That ability Annie used. To harden her titan body. If she can do it I can do it too. Even Eric he also got a pretty decent handle on his power. Then there are those two.' The picture of the colossal and armoured titan appeared in his head. 'Shit. I won't be the only one left behind! I'll get stronger. I'll take control of the titans.' "I'm tired of all this running around like mice in the gutter. I want to know what's going on. First I'll plug wall rose. Then wall maria. Then I'll get to the cellar. The basement of my house. If what dad said was true then all the answers should be down there, I might even know of his whereabouts. Then . .then finally I can know where to direct this anger boiling in me." He stuttered as he held the key in his hands. "Hermiha district, we're here." The driver called out as everyone looked out to see the gate to the south wall shina district. "Okay this is as far as the pastor and I go. You guys take care of everything as the impromptu squad chosen by Ervin." Levi looked at Armin. "Armin, I'm sure you know your role here. Keep cooking up those strategies with Hange. Mikasa I don't know why you are so attached to Eren but use your ability to your fullest extent to protect him. Don't let your emotions screw it up like back in the forest." He gave a stern look to Mikasa. "Yes sir." Both Armin and Mikasa say in unison. "And you Eric, you did a great job so far. I have faith you'll keep going like this so its time to step up. You are now in full command of the field. Got it the commander already sent your papers to enstate you as operations captain. Understand." He looked directly at Eric. "I uh. . .YES SIR UNDERSTOOD. I'll take care of everything!" Eric straightened his back and responded. "Good now let's move old man." Levi began to push the Pastor off the cart and drag him away. "Wow, what was that menacing look to Mikasa!" Hange exclaimed. "What happened in the forest?" Mikasa's face slightly reddened. "Well after the special ops. Squad fell, Levi, Mikasa and I went on a solo persuit and caught up to Annie. Then me and Levi launched a coordinated twin assult on her to weaken her till we could recover Eren. Things ran smooth and Annie was literally toast. Man it was awesome to fight with Levi. He could keep up perfectly with me." He nearly squealed but realising his boybrained antics he straightened up. "Ahem. Now what was I saying, yeah we had her till miss Ackerman couldn't hold herself and jumped the gun. If we didn't get in there she would've been grabbed and crushed. But the screw up crashed the three of us together. Levi managed to push Mikasa away but I got stabbed in the process." He rubbed his abdomen where he got hit "Stabbed?" Everyone gasped. "Yeah, also that's how he manuvered that he twisted and sprained his ankle. So I'm pretty sure he's still a little sour about the culmination of the things he hates that came together." Eric said which made Mikasa droop her head to her hands lower than humanly thought possible. Armin was confused whether to express sympathy or laugh at the moment. Knowing Levi hates getting his hands dirty and to have people screw up like that.

Few more minutes pass in silence as Mikasa got over her humiliation of the act. Eren started a weird conversation "Hey Eric. Speaking of the special operation squad. Do you know the last conversation we had?" "Since I can't read your mind no. What happened?" Eric replied. "Guess what? Oruo and Petra pissed their pants in their first mission." Eric chuckled at the thought picture that formed in his head. "Really? Oruo?" "Yeah but I never thought about it. Petra threatened me with something." Eren told him. "Which is?" Eric wondered what. "She said she'll castrate me or something like that. What does that mean?"

. . . . Well this just got extremely awkward. Armin and Mikasa stared blankly. Hange and Eric on the other hand we at a fusion of flabbergastered and dumbfounded as they stared at him. With huge bulging eyes 'how the fuck did I get caught up in this weirdness?' "I mean you've read 'some' biology right?" "eeehhh . .what do I say? Uhh .erm." Eric for one had found himself tongue tied. He knew because he heard the word before and asked his mom about it but . . . this guy is way too fucking blunt. He weakly raised his index finger. Hange couldn't stop snickering. His finger then pointed to Eren's crotch as Armin and Mikasa stared like idiots there. "You know the . .uh . . stick and ball sack that's . .hangin' between your legs . .erm. She threatened to cut off your sack. So you lose your sign of manliness." Eric said nervously and awkwardly as he kept forcing a straight face. "What do you mean? What does tha . . ." Realization dawned upon him. His face exploded in red as he turned away shouting. "Forgeteverything i'vesaid!" without pausing. Eric and Hange couldn't hold back any more and burst into laughter. "Oh shut up. Really? There's a full scale titan invasion out there and you're laughing over my lack of tact." He yelled while Mikasa and Armin also sat with red faces. "Hahaha. I'm sorry . .its just so stupid to say at a time like this, I can't he . .help it. Hahaha" Eric wiped a tear in his eye afterwards.

Few hours later. At the Hermiha district camp. "We have your horses sir." A soldier shouted. "Great thanks." Eric replied. "Alright guys from the reports this region has become basically full titan territory. Our objective is to rendezvous with the vanguard here and push through to the hole and seal it up." Eric barked orders but best of all the soldiers complied without hesitation. "Well looks like the kid is in full flow now" Hange exclaimed from a distance. Then she saw the Pastor approach after taking a tour of the city with Levi. "So have you come to a conclusion. Will you tell us or not. Make a decision I'm begging you. Stop wasting our time." Hange yelled. He shook his head in denial. "I'm sorry but I cannot. And I expect the others to not speak as well. I apologise for not speaking. But the burden we carry is great, and we can only entrust the secret of the walls to only a few certain blood relatives. Our system of ironclad pledge has existed for generartions. I cannot break it. " he stood his ground grimly. "But . .but I can guide you to a person who can."

"Passing the responsibility off to someone else to protect your organisation huh? Well I suppose its better than nothing." Hange accepted ruefully. "Thank you for the compromise. Due to a strife cause by her family relatives around the same time the city of shiganshina fell five years ago she has been dragged into the fight. She may not know it but she can grant you some access to that information. Last I heard was she went into hiding under an assumed name and this year she joined up with the survey corps." "Wait a minute. You mean she's one of us. As in one of the 104th cadets." Eric yelled from his location as he approached with Eren and co. "Yes she is one of your commrades. The name she goes by is . . ." The name blew Eric's mind away. "Fuck fuck fuck. She was one of the names I put down as suspicious. That means she's right in the middle of it. Might as well be dead by now. ALL FORCES MOVE RIGHT RIGHT NOW. THERE ARE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO NEEDS OUR HELP." he frantically ordered and moved. "Hey hey wait. I still don't know the name and faces of the new recruits from the 104th. "She is uhh the tiniest girl in the whole class. Petite, long blond hair. Pretty. Angel faced and really cute." Eric said before rushing to mount his horse along with a few others. "She also hangs out with Ymir all the time." Armin added before following suit leaving Hange dumbfounded.

"Damn it why her of all the million people in this wall. Krista Lenz" He growled.

Few hours later the Eric's vanguard platoon were running in ther dark till they come upon a lone soldier. "Hey why the hell are you running here all by yourself?" Eric yelled. "Identify yourself." The soldier claimed. "We don't have time for this. I'm Eric Langford. Captain of the impromptu scout assault force. Now tell me what the fuck is going on out there?" Eric barked. "There was no breach in the wall sir. We found Ragaco village in ruins but no casualties or blood splatters. We assume they got out in time but the startling thing captain Nanaba found out was that all the horses were tied in place. Or any sign of quick escape." "Fuck" he cut him off. "Sorry. Let's all go I can tell there is trouble up ahead talk as we go." He ordered as the force departed. "Is this force it sir?" The runner asked. "No we are just the vanguard. Section commander Hange is following from behind with bigger reinforcements." Eric responded "Roger. Sir the two teams are currently taking cover in the ruins of an old castle called Utgard. I don't know but just after departing I saw a giant hairy abnormal titan walking past me in the moonlight. Minutes later I heard shouts and loud noises." "Things are getting worse by the minute. Let's hurry." "Yes sir." Eric then thought. "Wait go back and tell the soldiers behind us to keep their blades drawn." "But sir at night?" He replied. "Yeah. At night."

Meanwhile Hange and her force departed already aware of their target location. They charge with Eren and Mikasa at the forefront. "Onward to castle Utgard! Hurry we have to assist captain Langford."

Langford was steaming through his ears but literally sweating ice crisps. "What the flying fuck is going on here. Titans running around in the dead of night? The world really did go to hell" Eric said as he slashed down the nape of a titan that dived onto him. He dismounted and with sheer leg strength jumped straight 7 metres into the air. The titan was six metres tall. He fired a cable to its head and reeled himself in. Instantly killing the titan upside down. The moonlight made his move perfectly clear. "Whoa that was incredible." A soldier gasped. "You guys stop gawking and get on your gear. We have titan company." The soldiers quickly realised a horde of titans approach them from all directions. "Scatter!" Eric yelled waving his sword. A titan tried to sneak up on him. He empowered his hand. Steam began to condense around his left hand to form a visible white ball as his smashed it into the titan's face crushing it instantly. He fired a cable to a nearby tall titan's back. He pressed a pullback switch and reeled himself in. He twisted his blade to backhand style and latched himself on. Then leaned back and fired a cable to its nape. Jumping back he used gas to push himself upwards. He overshot the nape and stood on the titan's head. 'Though I could use this bastard to get a decent view of the place.' He looked around and saw despite two or three casualties the scouts were holding their own against the titans pretty decently. The trees were tall and they had plenty of supplies. In the distance the steam created a beacon to lure him in. 'Holy crap, that's the castle. We're already here. All I have to do is take care of the titans here and I'm already there. Speaking of titan. WHY THE FUCK IS THIS BASTARD NOT REACTING TO ME. HEY I'M STANDING ON TOP OF YOUR FREAKING HEAD FOR GOD SAKES.' "Well all the more better for me." He said as he jumped up slightly. The force caused the titan to hunch and gave a clear shot for Eric to kill it. He came crashing down on the titan and sliced the nape clean off. Hitting the ground he looked around. Only about four titans left. With the distraction of a soldier another manuvered brilliantly to the nape and killed it. Scratch that three titans remaining. He fired a cable to a tree and got some elevation. There he jumped high into the air and instantly fired the other cable on his belt to a titans face. Reeling himself in he used gas to slightly decend and began spinning rapidly. With violent slashes he chainsawwed through the titans neck all the way through to the nape and exploded inside out of the nape and decapitating the beast. In the meantime the rear reinforcement arrived. Mikasa and another soldier followed up and killed the remaining two. "Nice work Hange. Mikasa." Eric said wiping the blood off his face. "You've been busy" Hange replied as she eyed the piles of rotting titan corpses. "Yeah. Care to explain why after years of proven research why titans are viciously attacking at night?" Eric asked as Eren approached. Eric sheathed his swords. Wiping his fingers put them in his mouth and blew. A shrill whistle nearly blew their ears away. His horse came running in. "Well I suppose . ." Hange didn't have a chance to even start as a massive shockwave charged the landscape. A bright yellow light lit up the horizon and titan roars were imminent.

Following that dawn broke and the sun began to rise. "Shit. There is another shfter out there. Congratulations Hange. We just got ourselves another target." Eric said as they charged to the location.

 **TBC . . . .**


	24. Chapter 24 confrontation

This has been going on for a while and I was dreading the moment somebody would point it out. The truth is I don't have a laptop in my house nor one that belongs to me. And the pc is too uncomfortable to binge write on so my final resort it my tablet. I've noticed them as I reread those lines. I tried my best(kinda) to rectify my errors. But seriously people, my english doesn't suck really I swear. My thumbs on a 7 inch screen do. Honest. Thanks for all the reactions to the story. Salute. Now confrontation time. Let's rock.

Chapter 24. If that is true then **I WILL DESTROY YOU !**

Castle Utgard.

The members of the suspect party were the only survivors till their senior scout officers ran out of gas and blades and fell to their deaths. Ymir, Krista, Connie, Bertold and Reiner were the only ones left on an old ransacked tower that is ready to cave in any time. "They're dead! Even with their skills they were killed. What are we gonna do?! We don't have any gear or anything! Hey guys . .At this rate all of us will . . . All we can do is wait till this tower collapses and we all go flying into the titans jaws. There has to be something! Something we could do!" Connie was shouting in anger and disdain. "Shit! Shit! Shit! At the very least I wanted my death to serve some purpose. Gosh I wish Eric was here. But we're all gonna be annihilated without even completing a simple mission." "Eric is probably getting his ass chewed along with Ervin in the capital. I doubt he is gonna be here." Ymir cynically replied

Krista picked up a small stone and threw it to the swirling and sploshing ocean of flesh for naught. "Me too! I don't want to go out without a fight. If we only had some kind of weapon. Then we could all die fighting together." She stammered. "Are you still spouting that bullshit?" Ymir scolded her. "Don't you dare look at our superior's death like that. They didn't die so that you could use that as a convinent excuse to commit suicide." "Eh. Y-you're wrong. . .I never inten . . " Krista stuttered. "I know for a fact that you aren't like Connie or the other superiors. You don't have that aura of 'refusing to die'. Its more like how can I die that can make people praise me when I'm gone." "No its not like that." Krista denied furiously. Ymir got closer and put her hands on her shoulders and said gently. "Krista. You may have forgotten something I said to you a long time ago. Since. . Its probably . .the end. I want you to to remember what you promised me back when we were training. In the snowy mountains in the north." Krista calmed down and thought hard about that as the sun of the new day began to rise. "Well at least we got to see the dawn of the day we die." Connie said sadly while fumbling with a dagger he picked up. Ymir turned to him and walked up. "Hey Connie gimme that knife would ya." Connie was confused but nevertheless gave it to her. "Thanks." She said as she patted his head. "Wait what do you plan on doing with that? What do you need it for." Reiner said. "For fighting." Ymir cynically said. She stepped to the edge of the tower overlooking the titans. "Ymir?" Krista stood right in the sun's rays making her hair shine brighter than ever. "Krista. I have no right to tell you how to live your life. So consider this a wish of mine. Remember what Eric said at Trost. Walk with your head held high right? So I want you to live with your head held high and acknowledge yourself." Those were the last things she said before charging. "NO. YMIR WAIT!" Krista yelled but it was too late. She jumped straight off the tower and onto the titans. The others line up to the edge of the tower to see.

She took the knife to her hand and slashed it. And in a splur of blood a bright yellow light erupted from her wound. The light engulfed her and a green glow surrounded it. Quickly a massive titan jumped out shrieking. It was small, fast and agile. Jumping from one titan to another to rip its nape off then to pull another off the tower. Then straight off into the frenzy. "You're kidding me. Even Ymir. . .can transform into a titan!" Connie stammered. "Ymir?" Krista. "She's the one. . .from back then." Bertold and Reiner said from behind gawking at the titan Ymir. Suddenly a titan collided with the tower. The rattling threw Krista off the tower but she was saved by Reiner who grabbed her by the leg. "Th-thanks! Reiner." Krista shot out but felt the grip on her leg extremely tight. Hurting her. "Ow ow ow ow. Reiner my leg." Reiner seemed lost before he snapped to his senses. He let her go as Connie pulled her in. "Ah sorry." He apologised. "Don't be. You saved me." She said. "Krista . .did you know that Ymir was a titan?" Reiner asked. "No, I didn't. We've been so close but all this time I had no idea." She replied without looking away from the battle. "Is that really Ymir?" Connie said in disbelief. "No, it can't be. Ymir!" Krista unable to accept this titan as the friend she had for the past three years. The nasty friend who would shove drinks down her throat, who would not have a care in the world now fighting as a titan with her life on the line. "Who would've thought that Ymir would know some answers to the mysteries to this world. She should've revealed her true identity to the scouts like Eren and contributed to their cause." Reiner stated. "What if there was something stopping her from telling anyone?" Bertold suggested. "Hang on. Eren had no idea he could transform untill recently. But in her case, Ymir had a pretty decent idea over her transformation powers. So whose side is she really on?" Connie asked. "Just what is her objective." Bertold looked down at her. Suddenly titan Ymir was grabbed by the others from below but she let go of the tower and willingly fell. But she fought her way through and jumped back on the tower but then let go once more. "She let go of the tower? Don't tell me she is trying to prevent the tower from crumbling " Connie said. "Exactly. If she wanted she could've easily used her ability to escape by herself. Her titan form isn't big enough to deal with so many titans. Which means she is desperately trying to protect us. She is doing this for us." Ymir began to get eaten as the titans swarm her. "YMIR. DON'T YOU DIE. DON'T YOU DARE DIE HERE." Krista began to scream. The titan Ymir had her eyes and flesh torn off her as she was getting eaten. "They are eating her!" "YMIR LISTEN TO ME. THERE IS SOMETHING IN WANT TO TELL YOU. I HAVE TO TELL YOU MY REAL NAME. . ." Ymir began to get torn to the point her real body became exposed and some limbs were chopped off. "YMIR NOOOOOOOOOOOO." Krista gave one last shriek before . . .

" **Relax. Don't get your panties in a twist. The fucking Cavalry is here. I got this. If Ymir is gonna roast. Its after she starts talking. Nobody is gonna die here** " A strong new voice cut through the air and everyone could feel the enchanting burst of cool air onto them. A green blur flew in and instantly slashed the napes of three or four titans. Then it turned and fired a cable to the mass. Reeling himself in he moved in to land precision shots to the napes of all titans and instantly killing them. A feat that never gets old. He then caused and unbelieveably insane stunt yet again. After killing the titans eating Ymir he grabbed her by the titan hair and singlehandedly picked her up and threw her away from the tower as more hooded scouts join the fray. The onlookers' jaws hit the ground at the display. "E-E-Eric?" Krista stuttered.

"All forces move in and eliminate the remaining titan presence." Eric ordered. He sniffed the air and yelled. "Eren. Puff more gas!" a hundred yards behind him Eren was about to fall short of hitting the nape of a titan. Then he puffed out and slashed the nape perfectly.

"Yes finally. My first kill as a scout regiment soldier. . Hey how the hell did you know I was falling short." Eren barked annoyedly groaning at Eric several yards away.

"I smelled you. And you were supposed to stay on the back up team moron. Don't be so aggressive." Eric replied as he watched how soon scouts were approaching and dispatching the titans. "Says the guy who killed half the titans in the area." Eren shot back.

"Good point but you aren't me. And I'm not you right." Eric said changing out his swords. "Yes sir." Eren replied dejectedly. The titans begin to fall like flies as the survivors walked down the stairs and out of the tower.

After the battle Eric carefully,smoothly, and efficiently sliced and cut Ymir's titan nape to extract her real body. Krista rushed in to grab hold of her. Eric left her in her care and walked back to his team. Ymir's face was burnt with small parts of titan flesh near her eyes and cheeks. Her left arm and leg was lost. Hange went to attend to Ymir. "The fuck is going on around here?!" Eric asked. Krista began to speak to her. "Ymir. My real name is...

HISTORIA REISS."

Ymir gently smiled before passing out. "Come on people. We need to find a safe place for now. So let's get on top of the wall." Eric ordered. "Yes sir." Came the reply as Hange gestured for medical corps to help her.

(Timeskip: an hour)

"So how's Ymir's condition?" Hange asked. "Not good. She lost her left arm and left leg. And her insides are more like scrambled eggs. No normal person would still be alive after something like that. " A soldier reported

"'Normal' huh?" Hange glanced at Eren and Eric out there. She stepped up to speak with now named Historia. "Please believe me section commander Hange. Its true that she revealed her true form just to fight off the titans and protect us. She even disregarded her own life for us. This proves her loyalty to mankind. I know her actions up until now are inexcuseable. She withheld vital information from us. But then she was only concerned about herself. But she's changed. She now mankind's ally I assure you as someone whose known her for a long time." She talked fast. "You sure?" Eric walked up to her. "What do you mean?" She replied with a strong look. "How long do you know her? Three years? That's the same time I know you. Hey don't get me wrong. If she is good enough to fight for you then i'd rather be her pal than her executioner. But try to explain to the thick brass in the capital." "But Eric. . .n-no. You." She stuttered. "No. Since she did save you I suppose she earned at the very least one chance to explain herself. So for now I'll label her as safe myself." Her face lit up and she jumped to hug him. Eric staggered in surprise. "Thank you. Thank you." Eric rubbed the top of her head quietly with a slightly red blushing face. "So your real name is Historia Reiss." Eric said letting her go. He smiled awkwardly. "Yes." She stepped back to wipe her tears away. "Reiss as in the Greatest of the Noble households." Eric said. "Yes." She replied again sadly. "Looks like you aren't that proud of your lineage are you." "No I'm not. I hate it." Eric chuckled and pulled her shoulder into his chest. She did not pull back. "Its gonna be fine. Now go get freshened up and get some gear." "Yes sir." She replied before leaving.

"Wow. Quite the gentleman you are." Hange beamed from behind. He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. I kinda have a crush on her. But switching gears. Let's deal with what we came here for." His demeanor turned serious once again. Hange's face also darkened. "Yeah. Let's go." They begin to walk. "Originally our plan was to seal the breach in the wall." Hange said. "Yeah but the whole Utgard business related to Kris . .Historia got in the way." Eric stated. He saw some horsemen riding in their direction. He pulled out a flare gun and fired a green smoke. Drawing everyones attention. The horsemen saw it and returned the signal as they approached. "its strange if there was a breach. I expected a horde of titans. Well whatever. Let's find the damned hole and shore it up." Hange said as Mikasa spotted the captain of the runners. "Mr. Hannes." Hannes climbed up the wall.

"There is no breach in the wall." That was the first thing he said as he reached the top of the wall. "What? That can't be. We saw titans inside. Then how the hell did they get in?" Eric said. "We've been searching all night. And I gurantee at least there is no hole between the Trost and Chlorba districts. We met up with the team dispatched from Chlorba and double checked the wall retracing each other's steps. Neither of us found a single hole, damage or abnormality on the wall. Also. Disturbingly we haven't come across a single titan." He explained. "But we've seen titans. They were here." Armin spoke. "Are you sure you didn't just miss it." Eren barked. "Eren kid. Listen, if there was a hole in the wall wide enough to let ten metres tall monsters in even if it wasn't me. Someone would've seen it." Hannes shot back. "Shit." Eric cursed as he turned away. 'This is bad. Or even worse. The Ragako village had no casualties. But they showed no signs of escaping. Nor there was any place remotely safe without taking any horses. The buildings were toast but the wall wasn't (hello sir?), could it be. . . ,fuck. No way(sir?). That can't possibly happen." "Captain sir?" A soldier shouted in his face to stop his train of thought. Eric snapped out of it. "Oh right. So if there wasn't any breach. There is no point for us to be here. Abort the mission. We head for the Trost district on horseback. We'll send a runner to the capital. Wait in standby till further orders." "Roger!" Everyone replied. "Anyway I'll take my leave and report back. Watch yourselves." Hannes said before jumping off the wall.

"I don't get this. We spend five years without jack. But now every mystery and oddity is smashing itself against our faces." Eric complained as he walked away. Eren was just about to follow before Reiner stopped him, "Eren. Can we talk?" "What is it?" He responded. Eric was about to walk up to Hange before horrifying words rang in his ears.

"5 years ago,we destroyed the wall and launched the attack on humanity. I'm the armoured titan. He's the colossal titan." Reiner's voice grated in his ears.

"What are you saying Reiner?" Eren asked oblivious to the weight of his words.

"Wh-what are you saying all of a sudden Reiner." Bertold sweating.

"Listen. Our objective was to eliminate all the humans living within the walls. But. . . There is no need anymore. Eren if you come with us we won't touch the wall ever again. You get me?" Reiner.

"Wait. No I don't. What are you saying?" Eren.

"Sorry its so sudden but we have to go right now." Reiner.

"Right now?! Where to?" Eren.

"I can't tell you that. But think of it as our homeland." Reiner.

"Huh?" Eren. 'Idiot he means the land beyond the walls.' Eric screamed in his mind.

"Heh. Its a decent offer don't you think. By doing this you will permanently avert the crisis on your walls." Reiner.

Eren thought confused. 'What is he saying? I can't understand anything. My brain has been fried since yesterday night.'

(Flashback last night)

"The reports of Annie's full background check finally came in commander." Eric said as he handed it to Hange. Eren, Armin and Mikasa also joined up. Hange scrolled through through the papers and scanned each and every line on it. "It seems your suspisions were correct. The data is messy since nobody cared about family registers and info when the wall fell. But even in this disorganised mess, there are two people originating from the same area as Annie the female titan in the 104th. The names are Reiner Braun and Bertold Hoover. Also I have something I want to add. During the 57th recon mission we gave altered copies of soldier positions to the rookies, and apparently she struck from the front of the right wing. Which we gave to the two of them. I'm sorry to say this but they are now prime suspects based on circumstantial evidence." The four of them watched and listened silently. "But you guys have been with them for three years before all this, so can you tell anything about them." She asked. "Well Bertold and Reiner were from the same village." Eren said. "Yes they were very close to each other." Armin said. "But I've never seen any interaction between them and Annie. Aside from those snide comments and one word exchanges between them." Eric said. "If they were together on this I think Annie is more of a lone wolf kind of character." He added. "Still I think this is a bit too early to judge them. Right?" Eren spoke. "Yeah. Bertold is kind, timid and meek. I don't think he would be as destructive as to tear down a wall." Armin joined. "Along with that Reiner is like a big brother kind if guy. He's dependable. I don't think he's crafty enough to do that to decive us." Eren said. "Wait a minute something doesn't fit. This feels like deja vu. We refused to believe Annie was a titan before we actually saw it ourselves the hard way. Let's keep this grey for now. But Reiner, it could be that that is the persona he uses to earn everyones trust. To get closer to them. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to condemn him prematurely but I suggest we keep our options open." Eric stated.

"You're right but still. Me, Reiner and Jean fought Annie together and Reiner almost got squeezed to death by , , . ." Armin trailed off. "What's wrong?" Eric asked. "Reiner escaped out of Annie's grasp but after that she changed course and went straight to Eren's position, I previously surmised outloud that Eren might be at the back of the formation. But Annie wasn't even remotely close to us to hear it." Armin explained. "So what of it?" Eren asked in annoyance. "So how did she figure it out.?" Armin retorted. Before Eren could reply Eric jumped to Armin's face grabbed his small frame by the shoulder. Then said softly. "Tell me Armin? Did he show any sign of curiosity or interest whatsoever to Eren's position." Speaking each word seperately and clearly. Armin seemed to think back for a moment and then his face shot up in realisation. "Yeah!" He said enthusiastically. "As a matter of fact he casually asked me about Eren's position and I just tossed it back so easily." Everyone's eyes widened at those words. "And there is more. Just after Reiner escaped Annie waited as she stared at her palm for a moment. This is a wild guess but there may be a message carved into it. A message by Reiner's blade." Armin said grimly. "What no way?" Eren gasped. "Eren! Listen to me all of you. When we meet up with Reiner and Bertold act just like you normally do so you don't arouse suspision. Regardless of whether they are Annie's accompliceses or not, we have to play it safe so that they end up deep underground." Hange strictly ordered. "Roger!" Everyone replied.

(End flashback)

Eren put a hand on Reiner's shoulders but before he could say anything something powerful blasted by him and swept Reiner off his feet. Eren and Bertold were shocked while others watched in surprise, Eric was holding Reiner by the collar of his shirt and suspended him in mid air. "Eric what are . . ." Eren was about to shout out before he was violently silenced. " **HOW DARE YOU REINER BRAUN! I HAD MY DOUBTS BEFORE BUT HOW DARE YOU DROP A FUCKING LOADED STATEMENT LIKE THAT! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SAY YOU TWO ARE THE MONSTERS WHO WRECKED MY HOME AND MASS MURDERED SO MANY PEOPLE AND EXPECT THIS IDIOT TO JUST AGREE AND MEEKLY FOLLOW YOU! HE CAN'T EVEN COMPREHEND HALF OF WHAT YOU ARE SAYING!"** Eric's voice roared with anger right in Reiner's unchanging face. This released a fury of cold wind off him making his cloak blow wild. His face was darkened with the most ferocious glare ever, this darkening only seemed to make his blue eyes even brighter. Reiner began to reply with his face now slightly struggling at Eric's titanic grip. "Yeah . .you're right. What the hell was I thinking? I really have gone mad or something . . I've . .I've spent no I've wasted 3 years of my life surrounded by a bunch of fools. That was why I probably said something so stupid." His voice shook and Eric could feel him heating up. "But even among them there were some who were different. You in particular, you did things I never imagined. You put a stop to this advance in a single day and messed up everything." Eric's glare dropped but the intensity in his eyes didn't. He a momentary flash of a smirk but pushed it back. "Nice to see I'm putting a dent in your plans." Eric shot. Reiner began to tug on the bandaging done on his arm. "You're amazing. Now I see why you are so feared by them. While I turned into this shitty bastard from spending so many days with those fools' pathetic existances. But enough is enough. I don't know what's right or what's wrong anymore. But what I do know is that regardless of the results of my actions and the consequences of my choices . . "He finally tore off the cloth wrapping his arm in a cast to reveal a steaming bite mark on his forearm rapidly healing before everyone.

". . .as a warrior I will take responsibility and fulfil my duty till the bitter end." Eric's hands began to react by cooling accordingly and the steam condensed around it. "Reiner? You are gonna do right here? Right now?" Bertold shouted quite loudly for his calm personality. "I knew something was off about you. You really do reek of titan stench." Eric said with a grim smile just as when confronting Annie. Reiner returned the look and pushed him backwards releasing his grip by tearing off a portion of his shirt. Then charged straight for Eren but was murderously interrupted by Mikasa who jumped in his way and viciously swung her sword cutting his right hand down to his forearm off. The blade continued its slow motion journey till it sliced down his other hand in half till it came to a halt at his skull. Senses became zoned out once more as Eric back stepped and pulled Eren away with him. Bertold didn't have time ti react as Mikasa sliced his hand and then to his neck. The two of them fall to their knees screaming in pain. Bertold fell on his back as Mikasa ejected her sword and left it in Reiner's body as she tried to stab Bertold right in the head. "EREN RUN!" she shouted. Eren had no idea what to do except watch under Eric's grip.

Just as Mikasa was about land a finishing blow on Bertold Reiner stood up and tackled her away. Mikasa falling back as others approached the bloody scene. Reiner and Bertold finally stand side by side with heartbroken looks where Reiner was more pissed and Bertold tearful. Reiner pulled out the blade out of his arm with his mouth as he saw Eric stand before him. "I've always trusted you Reiner as my friend. But if now what I'm seeing is true then **I WILL DESTROY YOU!"** he said the last part as loud and venomously as possible for him to hear till he focused his mind. While seeing Eric slip his middle finger into his blade hilt/trigger button loop and begin to pull a shiny blade sparkling in the morning sun. Then once more that familiar yellow lightning exploded from their bodies. Accompanied by that yellow light and green glow. Incredible point blank shockwaves bombard them dangerously as two massive figures emerge from the mountain of steam.

The armoured titan and the famous colossal titan partially formed with only the parts above his upper torso while the ribcage and spine smashed and locked itself into the walls. Everyone was stunned at the burst of scalding hot gale winds. Then Reiner the armoured titan reached out an unsuspecting Eren as Eric was forced to shield his eyes from the steam. Immediately following that he took him and jumped off the wall wedging himself between the pillar and the wide section. While falling Eren realised the situation and thought back. A moment of himself, the two of them, Armin and his best friend Eric laughing together happily. Anger poured like acid into his heart as he pulled out his hand and roared " **REINER, BERTOLD, ANNIE. YOU FILTHY FUCKIN' TRAITORS"** and chomped down onto his hand. His emitted sparks of his own and transformed into his rogue titan form midair. Screaming in rage he punched the armoured titan straight through his hard face and crashed into the ground with Mikasa watching. Back at the top of the wall Eric took charge as the colossal titan pulled back its arm and swung it like a god scale whip. "GET OFF THE FUCKING WALL!" Eric screamed as everyone jumped off. Historia who was carried away by Hange yelled "Ymir. She got taken." As previously grabbed by Bertold. Then suddenly another soldier was grabbed as well. Everyone watched in shock as he brought both of them to his mouth and ate them. "He ate them. No way." Many shouted. Eric growled then ordered. **"All combat ready forces prepare for battle! We're gonna take down the colossal titan! This is a prime enemy of mankind. Everyone attack at once."** And so every single soldier drew their blades and charged. Bertold extended his hands to intercept them but the elite soldiers manuvered skillfully and charged towards him. All of them get behind him. 'He's slow just as the reports said.' 'that huge body is the only thing he's got going for him.' 'We can take him. If he is like that then he's a sitting duck.' Many thoughts raced through their heads. Just as they all fired cables on his nape Hange shouted "Now, all at once and cut off his nape from his neck." They press the pull back button to reel themselves in for the kill but then Eric realised something. Deja vu from his encounter back at Trost hit him. "Shit! No! everybody pull back." Before he could get his message across Bertold's eyes flashed as he released incredibly dense hot steam all around him. Big as his body itself. The steam was as hot as flames which disconnected the cables on his neck and sent the soldiers flying backwards. But their quick reflexes made them return and take a position behind his body on the wall. "Hot!" Many soldiers shouted as some were burned badly. "Water! Get some water." Eric could see the mayhem and closed his eyes and focused. 'Come on. I did this before right. How hard can it be. Come on. Come on.' He focused till he could feel strong energy building up inside him. He then released it in the form of a godsend refreshing cold wind. Relaxing the nerve of the soldiers. 'Wow, I actually did it.' He then heard a conversation between Hange and Armin. "Thanks to Eric we got a breather. But now what? Is he going to try and disappear again." She said. "No, not this time. Its too dangerous for him to try that. He's just retaining his skeleton while burning the upper flesh like a blazing fire. As long as he has that steam to protect himself our ODM gear is useless." Armin said before adding "so what do we do?"

"Nothing." Eric walked in and surprisingly put a hand on Hange's shoulder. She looked at him before he brought his head foreward and whispered something into her ear. For a moment she seemed surprised and then agreed with him. "This steam is too dangerous for us to approach. Let him burn, well go after him after he runs out of fuel. He can't hold that state forever. But I'll take a chance and go for it. Hange I leave you in charge." Eric said with his trademark smile before he crazily ran straight into the steam and jumped. And disappeared into it leaving everyone behind.

"Eric?!" Armin shouted. "Squads 3 and 4 are on standby behind the target. Rashad. You're in charge." Hange began to order angrily. "Roger." A man said before moving. "Squad 2 you remain on standby here. Lauda, I leave it up to you." She said as a woman replied "roger."

"Just as Eric said. He can't hold this forever. It'll be interesting how long he can do this. We'll just wait it out till he comes out for out moment to strike. Alright everyone listen this changes everything. They are too dangerous to be taken alive anymore. Kill them. Don't hesitate." Hange ordered. "Now, Armin and squad 1 follow me. Our opponent is the armoured titan." As she moved closer to the edge of the wall someone shouted "what about the captain sir?" Hange looked hard at him and replied "do you trust him?" Was all she said. The soldiers consider for a moment then they nod "Yes Fucking sir." They all shouted as they jumped off the wall to face Reiner.

Meanwhile some hundred metres away Eren had his ass handed to him by Reiner as he lied flat on his back sprawled on the ground. 'Shit. Damn that bastard. That guy prattling about being a soldier and duty and all that bullshit . .all while holding back on me in our hand to hand practice fights huh? You're freakin' strong I can't even move this body. You really were such a great guy. Always keeping calm under any circumstances. Looking at the bigger picture all the time. And always thinking about your commrades before yourself. I admired you, there was even a time I wanted to be a strong dependable guy just like you.' Eren thought as he looked at the towering figure of the armoured titan right on top of him and walking closer. Before Mikasa came just to break her swords on his impenetrable armour. Eren clearly saw it. Neither titan fist or blade worked on him. Then again Eric hasn't made a move on him yet. Who knows what he's cooking up. 'You know Reiner. I think your armour and Eric's swords would make you the most dangerous force on the planet. But I can't even tell what kind of face you are making in there. You guys . . .are the real asshole behind all this. Because in all of humanity's history in the walls. There's no one else who has caused more damage and harm than you guys.' He though back to his mother's death as the smiling titan came and killed her. Mikasa mounted on Reiner's back and banged her blades on his nape which was completely unscathed to the point he is just ignoring her. ' **I** have to eliminate you. Someone like you can't be allowed to remain in this world. You are really disgusting. That two faced look when you give a salute overflowing with justice and pride. I feel like puking out my ballsack.' He finally started to get up. Eren forced himself to get up as Reiner tensed. He punched with all his might right in Reiner's jaw. 'You Goddamned vermin. I'm going to . . .' He roared through his titan voice only to be humiliatingly punched back. This obliterated half his face and sent him flying backwards once more. Eren laid flat on the ground once more in futile fashion. In that moment he saw a glimpse of Annie teaching him how to deal with physically stronger opponents. To lock your enemies in a grapple lock and taking them down is better than a fist fight. Then Mikasa interrupted them and challenged Annie to a fight.

'So in the end. Who won again...? No wait...why am I thinking about stuff like that now of all times? Is this the phenomena of seeing your whole life flash before you as you are about to die? Oh well. We all had our fair share of death encounters, no point mulling over it. I feel like shit anyway.' He began to get up once more. But everyone sensed a difference in aura around him. "EREN DON'T FIGHT HIM. YOU CAN'T BREAK THAT ARMOUR! RETREAT CLOSE TO THE WALL." Armin shouted at him. Eren didn't respond. Mikasa finally running out of blades had to take a step back. Eren quickly regenerated his head and began roaring. "This is bad," Armin said fearfully. "He's going berserk again." Hange complemented. But just before Eren moved in a twinkling of shine appeared in the sky above the two titans. All eyes go up as a crazy yet righteous laughter broke out. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEADS UP." Eric Langford charged straight out of the sky falling like a bullet onto them. Reiner saw and knew among everything here that may be a threat to them that is the most dangerous. So he staggered backwards to see Eric spinning faster than sound could travel. He also covered his nape with his one hand. But this only shifted his target. Eric smashed right into him with the momentum if a freight train running at the speed of a bullet. The sheer force was applied right into his unfortunate face. His armour collapsed but so did Eric's blades shatter to a million pieces. However this distraction was all Eren needed to get the upper hand on the situation.

Reiner was disoriented as Eren swiftly moved in and humanely grappled him into a lock by moving his right arm over Reiner's left shoulder while moving in from the left. Locking his arms together he literally sweeps him off his feet and performs a takedown. "Yahoo! Nice work Eren." Eric shouted as a cloud of steam evaporated off him. "That was brilliant Eric. Using the Colossal titan's steam combined with the gas from your gear you shot upwards then with all that height you gained maximum attack force." Armin surmised as Hange smiled. "You actually broke through the armour. Nice work. But I still think the gamble on the aim was too risky. Miss and you would've been killed." Hange said. Eric stuck out a tongue "hey its me." Then he turned serious again. Eren used that opening to straddle on top of him till Reiner countered by using his leg strength to push him off and get on top himself. But that too backfired as Eren wisely locked his neck and right arm in a triangle lock arm bar. 'Yes. Thanks Eric. That shot really knocked the wind out of his sails. If I can keep this up I know I can stop him. His facial armour continued to crack further at the pressure of Eren's legs. Struggling Reiner used his free hand to grab and remove one of his legs only to be countered by Eren twisting around and smashing the broken portion of his face into the ground. 'Like hell I'm letting you get away from me that easily.' Eren screamed in his mind as he got on top of his arm while Reiner was faced down on the dirt. He locked to another horrific arm bar and screamed with all his might. This really tore off the armour and ripped the arm off up to the bones. Only the ligaments remain. Fortunately Eric saved the day by jumping in and swiftly cutting off the ligaments. Amputating his right arm. But Reiner took advantage of his severe damage. Without the arm he easily slipped out from under Eren and stood up. "EREN , ERIC PULL BACK. REINER'S OBJECTIVE IS TO KIDNAP EREN. WE CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN." Armin screamed. Eren stood up and took a few steps towards the wall with Eric using his body as a grappling pillar and got to his shoulders. "That's good Eren." Armin said. "Are you and idiot Armin" Eric said. "That's the armoured titan we're talking about. You can't escape just like that from REINER. Listen to me Eren. Use those grappling techniques once more and try to break his legs. That should immobalise him enough to buy us some time. Use your head and out manuver him." Eren nodded to confirm Eric's words. Eric jumped off as Eren took a fighting stance once more. "Hey Eric." Armin called out as he pulled out some of his extra blades which Eric swung up to and took swiftly. "Thanks." He replied as Eren was about to be charged by Reiner.

'Right now . .is the only time I win if I escape. Now that your identities are exposed you can't hide anymore. Its you who are being cornered. You who have no future.' Reiner suddenly moved at insane speed and tackled him into the wall. Eren quickly slithered downwards to his legs. 'Shit. Legs. Legs. Legs. Gotta take out the legs.' He grabbed one of Reiner's legs and tried to twist it but to no avail as he was about to get punched hard. He swiftly let go and stood up. Reiner began to stagger. "Shit. It looks like we have the upper hand but how does that armoured bastard move so fast. We can't do jack like this." A soldier complained. Hange deducted that the armour had to have openings to allow him to move so Eric jumped. Reiner moved in but Eren skillfully leaped and grabbed his neck under his left arm. While wrapping his legs around his back. 'If you gonna tackle me down either way. Gimme that neck of yours.' Eren smirked sinisterly in his human body as both of them fell to the ground "Awesome now its down to a power struggle. And. I think . . ." Armin was about to remark but was cut off. "No its not. This is going to be a one sided losing game for Reiner." Eric's voice yelled as suddenly two striking blue lines slash away the back of Reiner's knees causing him to lose joint force and buckle. "But isn't that cheating." Armin replied.

Eric laughed and spat "No it isn't. **This is cheating**." Eric said as he moved around and slashed up his left elbow as well to finish off all his limbs and as many joints as possible. The battle fully shifted to Eren's favour as the armour on Reiner's neck begin to give way, "go titan boy go. Rip his whole neck out. Drag the traitor out." The soldiers rained screams on them making Eren fight all the more better. 'Yes. He's losing power, is weakening. I can win. I can beat the armoured titan. **I CAN WIN!** ' Eren was cheering in his head. Eric stood on the ground watching the wrestling up close and personal. Till he looked up. Reiner stopped struggling for a split second. He lowered the plate covering his mouth opened wide and roared violently. Everyone was taken by surprise at that.

"He called for backup, check the surroundings." Hange yelled. "Nothing here sir. Useless effort. Your neck is gonna be the first to go. Look its tearing open." Soldiers rejoiced till crash and burn screams came from above, " **LOOOOOOOK OUUUUUUTTT. ABOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUU. DODGE."** as the entire body of the colossal titan tipped over the walls and fell right on top of the group below.

"Oh, we're fucked aren't we?" Eric said cynically.

"Royally." Many replied.

(Few hours later)

Trost District. Or what's left of it. Its still hard but people are working to restore this town back to the way it was. Pixis was having his regular boozing session on top of the wall as a soldier annoyedly briefed him of the situation. "Commander Pixis." Ervin arrived. "Oh Ervin its you. I hear you managed to catch one those rats after all." Pixis said shaking his hand and tapping him on the arm. Ervin returned the gesture and gave a slightly apologetic look.

"Yes we did . . .but unfortunately we weren't able to build any progress on it." Ervin replied. "Still the fact remains that it got the central government guys thinking whether they have any balls to commit suicide with their beloved old trite customs or not." Pixis said crudely. "Indeed and look down there, the testament as you see they finally ordered the military police to leave the safety of the inner walls actually come to an area of immediate threat. Jean was with the main force sitting by quietly. "Hey hey. We come all the way over here cuz there was supposed to be a full blown emergency." "And look what we found. Its damn slow and peaceful out here." Many oblivious MP soldiers were having their overconfident chatters. "Hey Levi, where is our prey?" A soldier looked at Levi like he was a joke.

"Oh? You fellas look like you regret its peaceful here huh? Sorry for not providing you with a hot date. Frost probably killed them all off by now." Those words made the soldier's sweatdrop. "But still you may get lucky. There is plenty of opportunities to go face them outside the walls on a scouting expedition. You know us together fighting side by side." Levi said darkly. The others tried to mumble a responce. Then a new voice tore through the air "THE VANGUARD SQUAD IS BACK SOMEBODY INFORM COMMANDER PIXIS!" a soldier yelled. Everyone got to their feet as the commanders come down as two badly burned soldiers approach the scene. One was a scout while another was a garrison corp.

"Sir. W-we found no abnormalities in the wall. There is no breach." He stammered breathlessly on his knees. "I see" Pixis said calmly. "But sir. The situation is extremely grave! When we were on our way back to Trost to deliver the report we encountered the scouting legion forces lead by Langford. They had several new recruits from the former 104th cadet corps without ODM gear with them. Among those recruits. There were three WHO TURNED OUT TO BE TITAN SHIFTERS!" the soldier said while the scoutsman stood up after having some water. Jean jumped in anger at the news.

"What the hell are you saying. There were more titans among them. Did you say three who!?" He shouted questions like a machine gun. Ervin put up a hand in front of him to stop him. "Jean wait." Ervin commanded. "What happened after. Have their identities been exposed?" He asked.

The scout approached. "Two names sir. Bertold Hoover and Reiner Braun. Those two were the colossal and armoured titan respectively. As soon as they were exposed they transformed and attacked us. We retaliated and thanks to Hange's tactics, Eric's strength and Eren's titan form. We nearly gained the upper hand before. . . ." He stopped short. Jean was mindblown at those words. "They used their powers and took us by surprise. We-we lost but fortunately there were almost no casualties. They barely managed to escape but everyone has been heavily wounded including Hange. They took Eren and the third titan Ymir. They are currently on standby on the wall waiting for your orders." He panted heavily. "Is anyone persuing them?" Ervin asked expectinging the worst.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Who? How many." Ervin.

"Only one sir.

Langford."

TBC...

Finally done. Relax people the show will go on. And if you stick with me. There is some extreme drama coming up. Have fun


	25. Chapter 25 chasing

Helloooooo people. Sorry for the delay so in exchance here is one **huge** _ **chapter. Have fun.**_

Chapter 25. Chasing. Chasing.

( **Half hour after titan escape)**

"Damned . . . .bastards!" Eric groaned lying face down on the ground. He got back to his knees and looked around. The ground was burned and the grass was shriveled up. Some tiny fragments of ice was left on the site. He saw a few alive and dead soldiers lying down un the ground as well. Some had very severe burns on their hands and face. Above were titan embers and condensing dew along with stunned soldiers. "All that crap about tactics and those a-holes smash us with brute force." He muttered standing up, but felt something snapping on his skin. He stepped up to a fallen soldier and checked his pulse. Faint but still alive. "Hey wakey wakey. Rise and shine soldier we have a big day ahead of us." He said in an irritated tone. "Fi-five more minutes. The officer ain't gonna s-see anything." He mumbled in the dirt. Eric scowled. "WAKE THE FUCK UP JACKASS!" He kicked him yelling angrily. The soldier was sent flying off a few metres before bouncing off the ground and coming to his senses. "Alright alright. I'm up." The soldier stammered shakily.

"Aren't you a bit too old to be making jokes?" Eric spat. "I'm sorry sir." He said in a burly manner. "Whatever." Eric replied. "Go find every able body and tell them to round up the wounded and scale the wall. The titans might show up in hordes so hurry up." Eric ordered and turned. "And take care of the dead later if possible." He threw a sideways glance as he fumbled in his belt and pulled out his flare gun and set it up. He pulled back the hammer and squeezed the trigger. Firing a stream of red smoke.

"Yes sir." The man replied. In the mean time some more soldiers came to and relayed the command. In about an hour or so they reach the safety of the wall soon, Eric sighed. "Damage report." He demanded. "Sir, 90% percent of our forces are out of commission but fortunately only three fatalities." Another female soldier answered to him. "Are you kidding me, 90%? Shit." He cursed under his breath. "Sir what do we do. Section commander Hange is down and Yeager has been captured. The soldiers are facing second rate burns and internal damage." She reported. "Damn. (Sigh). . .Okay what about the garrison forces?" Eric replied. "Fazed but able bodied." She said. "Alright then send a runner along with one of the garrison soldier and give a full report to the Trost district HQ. If my guess is right Commander Ervin should be there. Request backup and an elevator. Let them know of the situation and remain on stand by." Eric said pointing towards the interior after turning his back to her. "Roger." She left immediately. "Wait!" He called out again. The soldier stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "Get me a detailed map of the entire area here all the way to wall Maria." He said.

"Yes sir." She said as she left. Several minutes later Armin stirred. He slowly sat up and felt a splitting headache. He massaged his temples and looked around. He saw a handfull soldiers working hard and attending to several wounded soldiers amongwhich he saw Eric staring fixedly at a map while munching ravenously at some bread and biscuits.. 'Huh?! What ha-happened? Why am I? Oh right.' A fury of thoughts and memories hit him. He slowly forced himself to his feet catching Eric's attention. "Armin you okay? Don't try to stand up yet." He put down his map and approached. "No I'm good. I was good distance off. I just passed out of heat exhaustion. I'm okay. What happened? I mean after the colossal titan fell." He asked wearily. "I suppose you guess I saw everything right?" Eric threw a blank smile at him. "Yeah." Armin replied.

"Well yeah but I couldn't react since the explosion blasted me off my feet and the cables didn't work. And without horses I couldn't give chase." Eric replied running his hand across his grey hair after finishing his bread. "Explosion?" Armin said confused. "When Bertold tipped over and fell above us he released and intense amount of heat and steam everywhere. I was the closest so I got blasted away." Eric said.

"I think I remember that. At that time those of us at the lower part of the wall were hit with the heat wave and wind pressure from his fall and took damage enough to immobalise us temporarily" Armin.

"Yeah. The attack was so intense that even those at the top of the wall couldn't even get remotely close. But there is more." Eric.

Armin looked up curiously.

"In the middle of all that I did see something despite the blinding light and heat. Reiner managed to endure that heat and took Eren by surprise. He smashed him down and used his mouth to rip Eren out of the nape of his titan neck." Eric. Armin looked down. "But here is the kicker, when the heat and wind receded a little Bertold came out of the remains of the colossal titan body with Ymir in his arms."

"What?!" Armin was shocked. "Yeah he was wearing the ODM gear of the soldier he ate before along with Ymir and used that to jump onto the back of the armoured titan. They escaped and I've just been rounding everyone up till then." Eric finished. "So that's it huh? We lost." Armin concluded. "Yup, bigtime." Eric responded sadly. "Alright go get some water." Eric said to him, he then turned his attention back to the map. 'Think, they couldn't have left already. The wall is about about 100 kilometres away and also that 'homeland' place they talked about. To travel that far needs energy no matter who you are. What am I missing? Eren was attacked by titans all the time even in his transformed state. So did Annie. Then the same surely applies on them too. Meaning he has to deal with all the titans in his way. In his weakened state his definitely can't handle it no matter how strong he is. Then the only option left for him is to rest for sometime and continue at night, where titans become in active. But where should they stay? Where could they stay?' His eyes traced the paper for all possible locations for staying. The shortest route to the wall would be 'this' so the only place safe enough to hide out there from the titans is . . .. 'A forest of giant trees of course.' He saw a tiny patch and concluded their location. Closing the map he looked at the sun rising in the horizon. 'Should I wait till the main force arrives or . . . .? Darn those guys screwed us big. I can't sit here twidling my thumbs and who knows how much time its gonna take for them to arrive along with the fact there is no gurantee those two are gonna wait. They might even try to leave early anticipating that move. No. I can't stay here. I-I have to go but. . . How are we gonna get the horses over the wall without an elevator? Heck even if we do the tita . . ." Then a memory came to him. Last night, when they fought the titans. None of them even sensed his presence. They totally ignored him. 'Why didn't the titans attack me?'

 **Its because of the power we wield!**

 **'psst.** Huh why did I remember that? Its worth a shot.' He gave a crooked smile and jumped off the wall towards the inside. The soldiers attention was turned to him. Drawing his swords he pulled a switch and sent out a puff of gas to break his fall and land gracefully on his feet. He sheathed his blades and walked a few steps. He placed the index and middle fingers of his hands into the corners of his mouth. Rolling his tongue he blew another frighteningly loud whistle. A white horse came galloping towards him. "Ah there you are boy I've been looking for you. I know you aren't gonna get what I'm about to say but please forgive me." He said grimly. The onlookers from the top of the wall leaned against the edge and saw he was pulling his swords out again. "Hey what's he doing?"

"Don't do it cap. the animal is innocent."

"No way, he's not gonna do it is he."

"Is he actually gonna . . ." Several murmurs escape as he approached the horse. The animal stood its ground oblivious to his approach. Many gritted their teeth as he thrusted foreward his blade. Many turned away at the sound. Of cables being fired and the horse wailing loudly. They looked in shock as he actually moved his hand beneath the horse and lifting it off the ground. Carrying it over his shoulders as he reeled himself to the top of the wall with a freaking horse. Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of his yet another work of lunacy. He placed the horse down and looked at everyone. "What's wrong?" He asked nonchalantly as possible. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? IS THE FACT THAT YOU LIFTED A 800 pound horse over your shoulders and brought it to the top of the wall makes no difference to you." Some soldiers yelled at him in surprise. He raised an eye brow at them and said with a smirk. "But this isn't even the half of it." Before picking up the horse and jumping off to the other side of the wall. "Whoa!" The soldiers gasped. He released an intense amount of gas to break his fall along with the startled horse. "Is he crazy? There are titans on the other side of the wall." A soldier said. Armin rushed to the other end of the wall to see Eric standing on the ground beside his horse. A small number of titans scraping on the stone wall and another small amount of titans approaching. He however stood his ground. "What's he doing?" Armin mumbled. The others also stared at him from above. Finally noticing the titans near the wall not take any heed towards him. The other group approached and walked towards Eric. He remained unmoving. "Get out of there captain they are gonna kill you?" One of them shouted. "Should we help him? I mean he didn't give any orders." Another said. "Wait his orders were to remain on stand by. He just reloaded his gas tanks and blade stocks. I'm sure he's up to something." The female soldier he previously spoke to said stoicly. They all held their breath as the titans kept getting closer and closer to Eric but he didn't flinch. They expected anytime one of the titans to reach for him and a messy fight to break out. 1 . . .2 . . .3. Nothing.

Nothing happened.

The titans passed right by him.

Not a single one of them to noticed him standing there. He relaxed and turned around and saw them scratch on the wall like the rest of the giants. "No way they ignored him. But that's not possible. They don't seem like abnormals. They are acting like he's not even there." Armin blabbered in shock. Eric clenched his fists before him and jumped in excitement. "Yahoooo! Yes yes yes. It works. It works." He bubbled in joy. Then composed himself at embarrasment of his childish behaviour. "ERIC! WHAT IS THIS? IS THIS SOME NEW POWER YOU GOT?" Armin screamed from the top of the wall. "YEAH. I FIGURED IT LAST NIGHT. THE TITANS TOTALLY IGNORE ME." Eric shouted back. Some soldiers look at him doubtfully. Eric realised their feelings. "HEY GUYS RELAX. I'M STILL ON YOUR SIDE." He said some words of reassurance. Some agreed but others still had their suspisions. "How can we be sure you aren't gonna be like them? Sweettalking us then stabbing us in the back!" A soldier said. Eric looked down and then straight in his eye.

"If my being avoided by titans means I'm bad then does the fact that titans attacking the armoured one make him more friendly." He said flatly making the men and women think twice about their accusations. He mounted his horse and left saying. "Believe in me. Don't be so one sidedly choosing out of fear. Remain on standby and wait for the commander to arrive. Then come assist me. Were taking back Eren. Just as we did the city of trost." With his back turned towards them as he rode off. The soldiers gave him a mental salute and returned to their duties.

Ten minutes later, Eric was throttling full speed ahead. He gasped heavily. 'Damn that was intense. I had held my breath the whole time. Its scary really. I thought I was actually gonna get stomped or something. All this time being hunted by titans and today I see it doesn't even matter. But this didn't happen before. I'm sure I was attacked.' He raised his hand and looked at his palm. 'Could it be those recent events with Annie triggered this? Man if this power really lasts maybe I could . . .?' He shook his head no. 'They say dream big. But that is a little too big. Plus I know something is keeping it up. It is kind taxing on me. But all those times what is the trigger. I believed that it was titan presence, but this is different. Is it possible for something more? Think think think. What did all the past incidents had in common?

.

.

Me wounded in a shit moment. Wait! Wounded. Is it possible.'

He drew his left blade and rode on for a few more minutes. Riding and contemplating he lost track of time. Finally stabilising he turned the blade around and held it up. 'This feels stupid. But all I've done so far is on stupid stunts. So why not? If it really works.' He placed the sword on his right hand and wrapped his fingers around it. The sharp edge screaming to pull at his palm. "Here goes." He said as he pulled the sword.

-slash-

( **Four hours after titan escape)**

A pair of black eyes began to weakly open on the wall where the injured soldiers lie. The owner of those eyes tried to sit up. A splitting headache hits her. She closes her eyes and rubs her head to remember what happened. She began to look left and right to see Armin approaching concerned. "Mikasa wait. Don't move yet. Jus . . " He was cut off as Mikasa jumped at him and grabbed him by the collar of his cloak. "EREN?! WHERE IS HE? What happened Armin?" She barked angrily and worriedly at him. Armin kept his composure and said. "Eren was taken, along with Ymir by Bertold and Reiner. Now slow down. We don't know the full extent of your injuries." She let him go and dived to the edge of the wall and looked at a crater left behind and a few small titans scrambling on the wall left from the battle. "Shit." She cursed under her breath. "Listen . . . ." Armin began to explain the series of events that unfolded after the colossal crash and burn frenzy. Along with the fact that persuit was impossible withour being able to transport horses. But as well as Eric's situation which gave her some momentary relief. "So all we can do right now is wait for backup to arrive with the elevator. The commander will join us and then we can start a persuit. If Eric already has a lead attack planned all you need to do is rest and check the damage to yourself and your gear. Section commander Hange and almost all the other senior officiers are too wounded to even move and to start an unofficial beyond the wall mission is gonna take some time to prepare right now. This also gonna cost a lot of manpower. Skilled ones which we don't have at the moment you see. So for now just relax." Armin finished. She was in a kneeling position before she sat down. Another stab of pain shot up her head. She hissed painfully

"What's wrong are you okay?" Armin muttered. "No, I'm fine I guess I hit my head pretty hard this time. Its okay" She replied. "But." She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "When the female titan Annie captured him and ran I was able to persue immediately and fought her. Despite my screw up, thanks to Eric and Corporal Levi we managed to recover him right away. But this time even with Eric a whole four hours passed and we couldn't do anything." She stood up once more and picked up the scarf that was neatly folded beside her and wrapped it around her neck heavily and tightly. Covering all the way up to her nose. "Say Armin, why? Why does he always run off like that leaving us behind?" She said in a muffled tone. "I don't know. I suppose its because he's a suicidal maniac. It happened in the past all the time. I guess its the consequences of the path he chose for himself." Armin answered. "All I want. All I ever wanted was to just stay by his side that's it. But still." She sniffed inaudibly. "At least there is someone out there looking out for him." Armin said with someone in mind. "Hey kids you hungry?" An adult voice shouted out at them.

It was Hannes. The soldier they knew all the way back to Shiganshina. "Mr. Hannes?" Armin muttered. He was carrying a decently large bag with both his hands. He reached into it and pulled out a well wrapped packet of food. "Here. Field provisions. Not much of a breakfast but its solid food. Langford kinda ate off all the good stuff." Hannes said trying to keep a bright mood in the area. He gave one to Mikasa and Armin. Both mumbled a thank you and sat quietly. Hannes began to chow down on his share and finish it off with water. The other two showed no signs of hunger or eating. "Yup. Same old, same old. Not bad and not good. Its always been that way right?" They didn't reply. Hannes continued to talk. "Not too long ago it was your job to take care of the trouble. That gutsy brat always lands into trouble one way or another but you three always take care of it. Mikasa jumps first and breaks the fight while Langford drags him away by the collar. Armin talking your way out of there. That's what you call an inseperable bond of friendship that keeps you guys together and alive. Circumstances change but you guys didn't its always the same old routine." He babbled on. Armin chuckled "the height difference between local bullies and titans are a bit too conspicuous though." He said. Hannes continued. "Even so. . .despite not having any strength in fist fights he would always charge in headlong. Be it 2 guys or 6. He would always get his ass kicked and left bleeding by the time Langford shows up or we soldiers break the fight. But you know something . ." He looked up to the sky as he talked. "Though I've never seen him win a single fight on his own, I've never seen him giving up one even while getting beat. That mind numbing tenacity was something that scared me from time to time, yet Langford was the only one that could control him. He would get back up no matter how many times you beat him down. You think someone like him is just gonna obediently listen to whatever they say and follow them without question? The answer is a big fat no. I'll bet my ass that he's probably raising hell for them and pissing them off with his lunacy."

"Yeah if you add Eric into the mix, its just asking to be blown up." Armin remarked. "Yup with just the two of them he's sure to give them as much trouble as possible till someone comes to his rescue. That's just who he is right. I miss those old days of false peace. Even if they were fickle I was content in being a worthless good for nothing drunkard soldier. I'll do whatever it takes to get those days back. No matter how long it takes. Its just not the same with all four of you crazy brats." He finished. Armin and Mikasa look up with angry and determined faces. With a single "yeah." They munch ravenously on their food bars.

An hour later all but the most heavily wounded soldiers were on their feet. Geared and ready to go. Armin and the others see a large batallion approach on the very top of the wall. "Whoa. To think they would come riding horses on top of the wall. "They're here." Mikasa announced. Commander Ervin arrived and began to discuss matters with the on scene soldiers as the others worked on setting up the elevator for the descent. The remaining soldiers were running a final check on their equipments. "Krista. I'm sorry to say this but I think you should stay here." Armin offered. Krista scowled and denied strongly "I won't so don't make me repeat myself. I just can't turn my back on this while Ymir is being taken away, you and Mikasa should understand that more than anyone. Isn't that why Eric took a head start on this?" "Krista's right Armin." Another voice called behind Armin. It was Connie. With a strong face he said "We all have enough reason to persue them. Personally I still can't believe the crap thats being said about them. I refuse to believe my friends were such until I personally see it through." "Well said." A superior officer complimented him.

Commander Ervin was prepping his horse as he felt something crawl up to his feet and tug on his leg. Looking down he saw Hange groveling on the ground bruised and burned. "The . . .ma-map. Lo-look . .at the map." She pointed ahead as Ervin noticed it, in the distance a shiny broken blade was stabbed into the ground with a large paper on the ground. He personally went to retrieve it and laid it down. All of them already saw a location marked by the sword. "A forest of giant trees huh?" Hange smiled weakly. "Frost already figured it out." She said. "What?" An MP officer asked.

"After a fight that intense I gurantee you they are worn out. Armoured or huge they still have one disadvantage we all have. That is both of us become attacked by other titans. I doubt he's going to bother to hide his tracks be cause we already know who they are now and their cover is blown. Its a gamble to find them here but I don't think they have the stamina to keep going. And assuming their destination is beyond the walls they need some place to rest. I think the only place out there where they can avoid encounters is someplace high. This is the only possible place is this tiny spot of green here. And Frost is already on his way as we speak. You have to hurry, they are most likely to leave by nightfall. Its just morning. If you move now you may catch them with their pants down. Its up to you people. Good Luck" Hange said darkly while crawling on the ground bruised, bloody and burned. "LETS MOVE OUT!" Ervin yelled loudly.

( **Five hours after titan escape)**

Another pair of emerald green eyes poped open. Steam sizzled and evaporated off him. He raised his head only to be greeted with the faces of the two people he now came to hate. "Hey Eren, you awake?" Reiner greeted normally. Eren slowly became aware of his surroundings. "Uh. Huh? Wha . ." He croaked weakly. He tried to sit up but then realised he couldn't feel his arms. Looking down his arms ended in steaming stumps just above his elbow. This startled him "what the? My arms? What happened? What is this?" He stammered. "Hey Eren." A gruff female voice called to him from the right. He turned his head and saw Ymir also lying on the giant branch with him. Her left arm and leg were also lost and steaming. But still she had up to her forearm healed as well as her feet. Almost. "Hey look. I'm like this too. Guess we're both having a bad day." She joked grimly. Eren was trembling as he spoke then. "Ymir? I don't understand, why are my arms gone?"

"Sorry 'bout that. I did it. We were in too much of a hurry for me to bite you cleanly off your neck, your arms got in the way and happened to get chomped off." Reiner explained as he spoke in his usual manner. "I see, so I lost." Eren said quietly before suddenly bringing the stump of a hand to his mouth in an attempt to transform. Bertold lost his cool and shouted worriedly "No Eren don't." He ignored him but was stopped by Ymir herself. "Wait Eren. Take a look around you. This is a giant tree forest on the land of wall maria. Which means we're still a lotta ways off from the wall. Over there, there are way too many titans here in this location. There are abnoramals watching us from below and over there. Its too dangerous to just recklessly transform. And to put a cherry on top is those bastards. They are equipped with ODM gear, Reiner's got what you were wearing. Its stupid to transform outright. Not only can they do the same but they can also escape higher into the trees. Plus there is too many titans here. You see, even with titan powers its difficult to survive in titan lands." She explained. "Actually you guys can't transform in the first place. The power isn't that convenient. There is a limit your body can handle. Right now they already have their hands full in just healing your human body." Reiner said again. Eren shot a glare at him and barked. "Screw you! Who cares what you say anymore?"

Ymir again put up a hand to silence him. "So Reiner, I'm no genious in these titan powers but I do know the regular titans work differently than us. Hey! You said you'd talk after Eren woke up. So speak. What the hell is your motive? Where are you taking us?" She asked. "Its simple really, we're taking you back to our homeland. We already know you would not just follow obediently but. . . .if we fight here the only end result will be us left weakened for the titans to eat us. In other words whether you try to escape us or we depart it all come down after the sun goes down and the titans stop moving." He said sternly. "Oh so what made you stay here instead of running back to your 'homeland' as the armoured titan. Did you get tired and decided to take a break?" Ymir asked. "I'll leave that to your imagination." Reiner returned those words.

Eren sat back trying to comprehend the situation with his head for once. 'Think. What should I do? Looking at it this way transforming and making a break for it should be possible . . Then again can I even change in the first place. Reiner fought better than I did and he looks doubtful if he can do it. Someone as good as him to be like this doesn't make my powers any better. What's worse is that if I do transform but just end up in a weak and powerless body I'm sure the titans are gonna swarm and eat me. And with them watching like hawks at me won't give me much of an opening. This is just too good to be true.' He chuckled at the thought. 'But what about the others. The scout regiment, section commander Hange, Mikasa, Armin, Eric. Could they be heading here? No way its too dangerous. Then again danger never stopped Eric and Mikasa to plow through. Okay for now I'll just have to suppress my emotions.' Eren thought deeply

"Hey Reiner the titans at the castle moved fine at night. What makes you so sure they won't this time?" Ymir asked. "These can't move at night. You should know that right YMIR?" Reiner said. 'Say. About Ymir. I've never known much about her. Let alone the fact that she had titan powers as well and even knowledge about them. Whose side is she on anyway? What does she want? Even so I made my choice. I'll gather information. As much as possible out of them. But how? They are so tight lipped I doubt they'll spill anything here. Plus is need to figure out a way to get out of here. . .' His train of thought was interrupted. "Hey Reiner don't you have any water with you. At this rate we'll all die of dehydration." Ymir popped a casual conversation with him. "Afraid not. I get you but its almost impossible to get any right here." Reiner replied.

"Sheesh. You really do suck." Ymir.

"Yeah sorry. But now that you mention it, we've been at it for an entire day continuously. Ever since yesterday afternoon the titans showed up. We barely got to eat or drink anything. Let alone sleep. Well thankfully the wall wasn't broken. For now I'd like to sleep. We can talk about promotions later." Reiner rambled about soldier talk delusionally.

"Reiner." Bertold called out. He didn't respond. "I think we did enough to deserve it. I mean we did quite well in a situation we knew so little about. I think we soldiers deserve this much consideration and appreciation. That'd be nice." He babbled on. Eren was shocked at what he was hearing. "Hello Mr. Reiner. What the hell are you saying?" Ymir asked with an uncomfortable smile.

"Huh? What? No, I'm not saying I should be promoted to captain right away or anything." Reiner.

"No that's not . . "Ymir was cut off.

"Ah! That's right. Where did you guys get that cannon from? You really helped us out back there. And the whole thing with Krista was really strange. I mean . . ." This time he was cut off.

"HEY!" An extremely annoyed and venomous voice barked at him. Eren stood up with a menacing glare at him. "Tell me you're joking. DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" He screamed before a smoldering pain shot up his head. "Gaaahhh!" He gasped before falling back clutching his head with what formed of his palm. A small white spark pulsed out of his head and dissipated. Though the others didn't notice it he could feel it. The murderous pain.

 **'...EN . .ER . .REN-EREN . .AN . CAN. . YOU . .HE . .R . HEAR . .ME . .'**

A spooky blurred voice rattled through the inside of his head. He could still hear it despite the millions of frozen spears impaling his brain to the point he couldn't make any sound. But slowly it receded slightly.

 **'EREN I'M SORRY IT HURTS SO BAD BUT. . .I'M FEELING IT TOO.'**

'Eric is that you?!' Eren's head was in shambles but he could think and hear the voice getting clearer.

 **'WHE . .WHERE ARE YOU?! HAH'**

'HOW THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS?!' Eren screamed in his mind which began to go numb.

" **YOU W . .NNA K. .OW HOW . .O .YOU . .TELL ME . . . LOCATION. WAAAHH'** his voice began to break apart again and Eren began to lose his grip on it. But the pain dissipated. Eren looked around but felt nothing. 'What the hell was that?' He was confused beyond belief but he tried to brush it aside but couldn't forget it. "Huh? What's going on?" Eren asked Reiner sitting down and rubbing the bridge of his nose and eyes. "I think I know what's going on." Ymir said. "You were originally a warrior sent to destroy the wall and kill all of humanity. But while hiding away as a soldier he unexpectedly lost track of who he was. Maybe it happened because he couldn't accept the fact he was responsible for the deaths of so many people. That to protect his sanity he completely emersed himself in that belief."

"No way. So you're telling me all this time the Reiner we knew was a delusional freak who tried to forget his crimes by just forgetting about it. That's fucked up no matter how you see it." Eren shouted.

"Yeah. Its really amazing, your time here really split your conscious in two. Fabricating your own memories. Even someone as overly sincere as. . . ." She stopped dead in her track with Reiner's shout. "Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" "Ooohh, how scary. Maybe I said too much." Ymir mocked him.

"Why? Why are you bastards acting like you are the victims here? Bertold you asshole, what were you thinking? Tell me. When I told you what I've been through about my mom being eaten by the titans. That piece of the gate you blasted with your kick landed on my house stopping my mom from escaping. She couldn't survive because of you. What were you thinking? What?" Eren said almost tearing up at the memory of that scene with his mother. "At the time . . .I felt pity for you." Bertold told him curtly without even looking at him in the eye. This news shot straight into his heart. Eren lowered his head and snorted. "I see hehehe." He began to giggle softly. "Pity? Hahahaha. Really and you call yourselves warriors. You pitied me when you act like you feel guilty at your actions. You guys aren't soldiers, you. . . Mmmhehe." He tried to stop himself from laughing but then his face warped to something extremely dark. "You bastards aren't even warriors. You are just murderers. You've killed so many innocent people without remorse and for what. Some great cause you are too fucking ashamed to even admit it? You expect sympathy while you go around stabbing people in the back and then pitying them. You . . .you are just . .A BUNCH OF MASS MURDERING PSYCOPATHS!"

"WE KNOW THAT ALREADY! AND WE DON'T NEED ANY OF YOUR SYMPATHY OR YOU TELLING US!" REINER.

"THEN STOP SCREWING AROUND GRIEVING AS IF YOU ACTUALLY GIVE A DAMN. YOU AREN'T EVEN HUMAN! JUST MONSTERS WHO TURNED OUR HOMES AND THIS WORLD INTO HELL, YOU FUCKING MURDERERS!" Eren wailed back.

Reiner finally snapped, "WHAT IS IT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?! WANT US TO ATONE? WANT US TO APOLOGISE?! TO SAY THAT KILLING IS BAD? GROW UP! THE GOODY BROTHERLY REINER YOU KNEW DOESN'T EXIST ANYMORE! IF SCREAMING MAKES YOU HAPPY THEN BY ALL MEANS GO AHEAD!" He screamed back at him. Ymir laughed at their exchange of throves. "Hahaha this is getting good. I would love to see a fist fight around now." But she stopped short at the next event that was about to transpire. Bertold finally showed a more angry side to himself. "Will you two shut the hell up. Eren may be a whiny bitch but Reiner I didn't expect this from you its . . " strong white sparks appeared out of their forehead and around their heads. The three of them clutch their face in pain.

" **HAHAHAHA LOOKS LIKE THINGS ARE GETTING REALLY HOT UP THERE.'**

All of them were stunned at the crystal clear voice that rang in their head.

"Eric!?" All three shout in unison.

' **FUCKING AWESOME. TO THINK ITS COULD TALK TO ALL THREE OF OF YOU TITAN BASTARDS.'**

"Aw crap." Eren said."Holy shit." Reiner screamed clutching his head. As well as Bertold "Damn it!"

Ymir felt intense chills snake across her body and she began to shiver. "What the hell is going on here?" She wimpered. " **Feels horrible doesn't it. But it serves you right you traitorous bitch.'** The voice echoed in their minds and the pain again lightened. "Heh, so Eric you already mastered it this far." Reiner said with a wry smile. ' **Yeah I know but its mind numbingly painful.'** Eric replied. "To think you were able to withstand this without any titan body I really have to commend you for that." Reiner responded. Eren was baffled he could talk this way. He tried to suppress his pain with anger. " WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! HOW ARE YOU IN MY HEAD LIKE THAT?" He shouted hard. ' **Don't know but I'm still a ways off but I can smell you guys right here. And it reeks of titan stench.'** He replied. **"** What the? Who are you talking to Reiner?" Bertold asked. "Wait, don't tell me you can't hear him." Reiner scowled at him. Bertold unable to hear anything. "So you are just talking to me and Eren eh Frost." Reiner said. ' **Unfortunately so but I can still feel Bertold and Ymir right next to you guys.'** "I . . can . .hear it!" Ymir stammered. ' **Yeah I can too. Well what do you know? When did you make titanised contact with Eren?'** Ymir heard him but more faintly than the other two. Sparks continue to flutter on their heads. "Eric! That's incredible. That you can gaahh. It hurts. But this . . .this is nothing. Are you really on your way here?" Eren yelled. ' **Yup and probably the entire fucking force of the scout regiment. So sit tight.'** Reiner gritted his teeth at the announcement. Eren's face lit up like a bulb. "Hehehe. This is it Reiner. They are comming. Humanity is comming. Then I'll make sure you two die the most excruciating way possible." He said venomously. "Heh. Hold your horses kiddo. You aren't gonna make something if you keep acting childish right now. If you make pathetic small fry your enemies. You won't get anything done." Ymir said. "What do you mean?" Eren asked confused. ' **Ymir has a point man. These pricks are nothing compared to the real danger out there.'** Even Eric stopped him. "Huh? What do you mean. Come on you are lecturing me like this even now." Eren complained. ' **Listen Eren. I haven't seen much but I know for a fact my senses picked up something more inside the walls. But I can theorise that the wall didn't break and the titans had to come from somewhere. And the dissapearing people of Ragako makes it a little too conspicuous.' "** Wait a minute what are you getting at?" Eren asked worriedly. ' **People. The people of Ragako were turned into titans. By whatever that omnious creature is. But I'm sure there is a certain someone there who knows more than I do.'** his voice had a creepy and menacing flare to it. Eren looked at Reiner's confused face and then to Ymir's thoughtful face. "Heh looks like you can tell this much just from looking at it." Ymir commented smirking. "Can't we Reiner. So you should know. . . What was that monkey?" Immediately the image of the massive titan popped in their heads. It stood at roughly 17 metres tall. Its entire body except its torso, hands, feet and face were covered in brown fur. It had elongated arms reaching up to his thighs. It had highly deformed proportions similiar to the colossal titan. A broad shoulder with a huge midbody but a small head in comparison. Also its arms looked skinny but very functioning human hands.

"Monkey." Reiner

"Monkey?" Eren

' **Monkey?'**

"What are you getting at?" Reiner asked curiously. "Allow me to elaborate. That 'monkey' or beast titan as I like to call it was responsible for everything. Judging from the way you two were gawking at it. I'm sure he had some importance to you guys." Ymir investigated. ' **So another bastard decided to show up now. And by the looks of it he's a bigger pain in the ass than you guys. Especially all this was just a test to analyse our ability. But can I assume you know him and he's your ticket home.'** Eric voiced. "You-you guys please tell me more. . ." Eren stuttered. "I'm sorry but circumstances aren't that favourable right now. But I'll tell you one thing. You're pretty retarded if you think taking those two out will put a stop to this battle. Don't you think Eric?" Ymir looked up. ' **Yeah I guess so.'** Eric replied. "What the hell is going on? Who is the enemy?" Eren barked. ' **Enemy. Eren use your god gifted piece of shredded common sense. They are from . . .'** "ERIC!" Reiner yelled.

 **'Guuaaahhh damn it Reiner that really hurts.** ' Eric yelled. Sparks emitted off Reiner's head as well. "Do you really think that this world has a future? Do you think you 'humans' can change it with some hardwork and all that crap? Even with your powers you can't hope to. Come on you too Ymir. Eren why don't you all come over to our side. Eric you are feared. They want to kill you, I have to kill you. But you can join us, we'll give you all the answers you ever wanted. But maybe if we talk. . ."

' **No. I'm sorry but I have to decline. Its an interesting offer really, its tempting. But I can't. I won't betray my commrades here. As much as I want to go to that place you call homeland. If I turn my back here then everything I've worked for my parents would be like a spit on their graves. And I've had my fair share of death threats if you want to kill me then all I can say it bring it on.'**

"Heh. what did I expect from a wielder of the anti-coordiante." Reiner

 **'Anti-coordinate? What's that?'**

"What about you Ymir, don't you think any differently?" Reiner.

"I don't think so. You really expect me to trust you? You don't even trust me." Ymir

"Yes I do. Your goal is to protect Krista right?"

Ymir's smirk dropped at that and an expression of doubt formed on her face. "That right. She is the one instance we can agree on. I'm sure we can agree on the notion that we're doing something for her. And most of all do you think Eren and Eric's powers are more reliable than ours. ' **Now I see. Ymir you lying wench. You were a titan turned human. You did something to them that restored your human form. And I'm sure whatever you did those whatever they are bastards are really pissed. And you thought you could screw your way out by offering Eren as compensation. Heck Krista being the last descendant of the high nobles. So you already figured out her true identity as Historia and thought you could use her as a bargaining chip. Screw that kill me and you are practically innocent. Damn the 104th cadets are the craziest bunch of people in history.'** Slowly his voice began to fade away. "Ymir? What are you gonna do?" Eren asked her grimly and softly. "Who knows?" She replied.

A few hours pass after that heavy conversation. Reiner and Bertold had their personal conversation however certain words and names caught Eren's attention. Like Marcel, coordinate, the part about Krista being linked to the wall cult. Bertold having a thing for Annie. The part about them being short lived mass murderers that no one can understand besides each other. Ymir's limbs almost fully regenerate by then. Eren's were still in progress.

"REINER WATCH OUT!" Bertold yelled as he pushed Reiner away as intense razor winds throttled towards them and smashed up the wood on the branch. They were startled at the feeling. The two men looked around and saw a glint of blue and dodged again. This strike was real as it litterally chopped off the branch they were on and it fell crushing and killing a few small titans below. Eren was shocked to see who it was. But clad in scout regiments wings of freedom there he stood looking down at them with a smile. Eric Langford, Electricity pulsed around him, "made it!" He shouted. "Eric? He's already here! But how." Ymir called out. "Damn I think I know." Reiner grunted. "That was an interesting conversation Reiner but now I'm taking him back." Eric said back. "Shit we're not ready yet." Bertold told them. Bertold and Reiner were already on their manuver gear trying desperately to avoid his swords. "Damn it. These are meant to cut down large titans. Small fast ones are a nusance." "You got that right." Reiner mocked while trying circle around him with Bertold. Eric being much shorter than the two seemed out matched by the two large men. The decided to advance, they draw their blades and as Eric focused on Bertold who agile crept up to him Reiner charged in from behind. "Heh you may be good but even so you can't deal with multiple attacks on both sides." Bertold shouted. But both of them were taken by surprised as a massive pulse of energy blasted off him throwing them both backwards. He twisted around and four pairs of blades collided and shattered to pieces. He gassed upwards and ejected his sword remains and pulled out a new fresh pair. Reiner decided that it was pointless for them to fight and ordered Bertold to take Ymir while he charged towards the shocked Eren. Eren saw Reiner charging at him. With nowhere to run he was caught but didn't go without a fight. He tried smacking Reiner in the face with the stumps of his hands. This distracted him long enough for Eric to get close. He swung his hand down on him before feeling something push him back. The intensity cooled down. He realised Ymir ignored Bertold and jumped at Eric wrapping her arms around his neck stunning him. "What the . . " he squeaked out.

The strike still had some effect on the enemy as it hit Reiner's gas dispenser and split it in two making him unable to move anymore but Ymir got him. "So you decided to go with them after all." Eric said falling, Ymir raised her head to give a dark empty smile when saying, "yeah. But its for the sake of both Krista and me. So no hard feelings right?" "Hard feelings my ass. I freakin' hate you. You turn coat and now you're on their side. You really doubt humanity this much that you'd take a gamble with those who want to kill you for commiting a crime instead of those who can still call you friends. Are you really that scared of their powers?" Eric questioned her with a dark smirk. She had a confused look on her face but it hardened again. "That's right, I am. When the walls will fall they will find me. Even Krista. I have. . .I have to protect her. She is better off with them than in here. Her future is at stake here."

"Yeah right. Don't you think its up to her to decide. But her real name Historia Reiss. I think she belongs in a higher stage than with us dirty low lives. And who says she's in danger. I can protect her too." Eric shot back. The ground only a few feet below them and they were about to crash. Ymir let go of Eric and brought her hand to her mouth and bit down hard onto it. Immediately sparks followed which exploded in a blast of yellow glow and green outline. Eric facing the blast point blank felt energy pulse through him. He also flashed white sparks and burst in a white ball and blue outline. The two gigantic orbs collided with each other but the yellow was blasted away by the white. It appeared Eric's burst of energy scrambled up her transformation sequence. The light dissipated as he emerged with his skin almost glowing and intense electricity pulsing around him. His irises were getting darker and deeper blue. Ymir's titan emerged with its chest and belly skinless. The bones were burned and frozen. Internal organs visible, blood locked in place. He jumped off the ground with incredible strength and tried to punch her. But she had enough control to use her limbs and quickly crawl out of the way sending him crashing into the trees. He again used his ODM gear to get off the ground and chase after her when she tried use that opening to run away.

"Krista is on the way." He said loudly. Which was enough to stop Ymir on the spot. She turned her head around and stared at him with her black eyes.

" **KRISTA IS ON HER WAY HERE!"** He screamed that reached both by sound and mind as they hear the words. Reiner who managed to subdue Eren previously and Bertold awkwardly assisted him in moving because his gas dispenser was completely destroyed but they hear the words clearly. And felt something huge catch up to them. Suddenly a large titan presence creeps up to them and grab them. They were pinned to a tree and fixed in place. "Ymir! What the hell are you doing?" Bertold shouted. " **NO-N . OT . .YET!"** The titan spoke in a deep husky voice. "What do you mean not yet?! Eric is gonna be here any minute. Let us go! We have to escape or else he'll take us all down!" Reiner screamed angrily. Steam erupted from the nape of the titan as it lowered its head and turned away. There Ymir appeared in her human form shouting. "No I can't. If the military are comming then I'm sure Krista is with them. She's just like that. I have to see her." "Stubborn bitch, how do you expect to do that when they are this far off. Its too dangerous with him around. We're better off on level ground where he can't use his gear" Reiner shouts back.

"If Eren wakes up healed and transforms or a horde of titans show up without you at full power then we're screwed anyway. And what about those high energy pulses that hurt like hell. I think where I stand I can easily take Eren from you and hightail to the scouts." She shouted. "Stop being so selfish. You'll get your chance after we get back please trust us. I promise we'll get Krista out of there." Reiner said. Ymir scowled and squeezed them back harder. The metal of their gear were almost painfully digging into their skin. "Wait for my chance? When? After I'm devoured by your so called warriors? No way. I can't trust you." she yelled. "Please give me a little more time! Please. I may not be as strong as any of you guys but I have the geographical advantage. I can move fast and deal with him." She begged before easing her grip. "That plan goes both ways." Reiner said.

Eric was swiftly closing the distance formed between them. He saw Ymir letting the two wall destroyer titans go with a nod and then spotting him.

'I just have to hold out a little longer untill the military shows up.' The both of them say in their heads as they clash once more. Ymir tried to swipe at him only for him to dodge and slice a finger clean off. She yelped in pain and retracted. He tried to take an offensive stance and jumped high. With the tall trees he fired a cable and pulled himself high enough to gather enough momentum. He plummetted onto her as she leaped to another tree to evade the attack. He missed but slowed himself with a puff of gas and used a branch as a jumping platform to catch her by surprise and landed a solid uppercut on her abdomen. She felt no power in the hit but the raw strength broke a few bones and sent her flying upwards. She managed to grab a high branch to stop herself and regain her balance. She saw below Eric already made a break for it towards Eren's position and also gave chase. 'I don't have time to deal with her. If Reiner transforms and makes a break for it I won't be able to stop myself from killing her. And I still don't have any idea how to get through that dense armour.' Eric wondered as he looked up to see Ymir directly above him. "Shit!" He barked as he tried to accelerate. But Ymir began to crash down onto him. " **GET ..BACK - . .HERE."** the titan growled loudly. His eyes widened and he choose otherwise to face her. He twisted in midair and pulled back the cables. Facing her he fired the cables to he face just below her eyes. This time she was shocked as he pulled himself in and slit her eyes in half. They exploded and spilled a hot gooey mess of warm sticky eye humour and steaming blood onto him. She gave a bloodcurdling shriek and thrashed around violently as they both crashed into a tree. With the titan smashing onto Eric. He felt as if all the breath in his lungs were forced out in an instant and felt cracking in his ribs. Thankfully it didn't snap. Ymir quickly got up but jumped away unable to tell what was happening because she was blinded. This gave Eric a chance to ease up and feel his bones and slightly torn muscles to recover and regenerate. "Holy crap! If I didn't have this power I probably wouldn't we alive right now." He groaned as he tried to get up. He saw Ymir writhing in pain on another distant branch. "Hey Ymir! Do we really need to do this? I feel like this is pointless." He shouted out. Ymir hearing thid calmed down. And tried to locate the source of the voice.

Reiner and Bertold made it to the edge of the forest and tried to relax. "Damn that Ymir. All this mess because she couldn't resist seeing her." Reiner vented in anger. "Then why aren't we leaving? We do have Eren." Bertold chuckled. "Heh. Still the same old Reiner. Always worrying about other's before yourself." Reiner scratched his head in annoyance. Till he heard shots popping. In the distance they saw it. Several green flares were being fired. Among them two were sparkling white flares. The titans were running haywire and stampedeing out of the forest. "The Recon corp. they are already here Should I be worried or should I say about time. I must be losing my mind." Reiner half smiled and half scowled. "But such a large force? How did they get so many horses over the walls? Ervin must've pulled something crazy again" Bertold asked in surprise. "Now I see. Look MPs. Even they were ordered to help out. This just keeps getting better and better." Reiner said.

The battle back in the forest that was in progress had to be stopped short as Eric got distracted by the sound of the signal flare and and got slapped away to a tree. His cable gripped onto a branch and he was hanging upside down. The force of the collision caused him to spin and wrap a small portion of the wire around his leg trapping him. "Aw damn. I'm stuck." He muttered but luckily Ymir had other things to see. Specificly if Historia actually came to the scene. Eric's words rang true as she was spotted on the foreward left flank of the batallion. 'Found you. How could you be so stupid. Comming all the way here just to see me.' She wondered before turning to see Eric with a nasty grin on his face as he he was reaching into his belt. And surprising her with two flare guns. 'Two!?' She thought before he fired both at the same time upwards in a red warning smoke and a white smoke revealing his location.

"Finally."

TBC . . . . .


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. Well done my son!

The massive army of Recon Troops led by Ervin Smith and assisted by Military Police forces rage from the horizon towards the forest . "TITANS INBOUND!" A soldier on the front line shout out. Commander Ervin was contemplating whether to attack or avoid a battle. They all see tiny glimmers from the inside of the forest. "Is that a flash?" Armin thought out loud. "That light!" Mikasa perked up. "ASSUME THAT LIGHT AS A TITAN TRANSFORMATION OR A BATTLE. STAY CAUSIOUS AND ADVANCE! OUR OBJECTIVE IS TO RECOVER EREN. BATTLE IS NOT A PRIORITY. CONSIDER THE ENEMY PREPARED AND REMAIN VIGILANT!" Ervin ordered loudly. As he finished the order two flare shots popped in the distance. A red and a white one at the same time. Everyone's attention was attracted to that location. "Its him." Ervin says. "Attention, unit 4. Evade the titans and go answer that signal. Take the garrison to assist you. The rest of you follow me." he commanded. Hannes quickly acted. 'That damned kid! Is he actually here all by himself in titan country and holding his own.' He thought then shouted to his assistant captain, "Phil! Lead the horses away! The enemies should br heading outwards! SCATTER!" He ordered. "Understood." The soldier said before taking over. Hannes fired a cable, drew his swords and rushed away. Following up with Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie and Historia. "Find the targets first then notify everyone else before engaging!" Hannes yelled.

As the group moved deeper into the forest they hear a shrill titan cry calling out. They chose to follow it and came upon a disturbing scene. This region of the forest was massacred. Broken trees. Huge branches on the ground. Titan steam rising up from the dead flesh around them, even several pieces of ice and blade fragments littered around. "What the hell happened here?" Jean said softly. "Eric?" Mikasa questioned. They move on from this rotting place. They see a large figure in the distance. The steam blowing off it was a dead giveaway to its location. A wounded titan, black eyes standing at only a short 6-7 metres, it had heavy slashes in its abdomen, some of its hair was torn and its eyes were steaming. "Aw crap an abnormal? In here?" Hannes stammered. Connie pushed foreward and stopped them "Please wait. That's Ymir. Ymir in her titan form." Connie grappled onto the tree she was hanging onto and called out to her. "Oi Ymir! What the hell happened? Why are you alone out here? Did you see Eric? Did you get into a fight with Bertold and Reiner? Where is Eren?" He hammered her with questions but the titan simply grunted in reply and looked into the distance. "Is . . .that Ymir?" Armin asked softly from a perch. "Did she transform and get into a fight with the others?" Mikasa questioned.

Jean started losing his nerve and barked, "Hey Ymir?! Answer us. Did you get away from Reiner or what?" She did not reply instead looked at the soldier's one by one and checked them out. Connie slowly started to get annoyed with her silence. He jumped on top of her and stomped her in the head. "Hey we're running against the clock here really close. So hurry up and talk you moron!"

"Something feels off here! Is she looking out for Reiner and the others? Darn why is she acting so suspisious, scoping each one of us?" Armin was also feeling irritated. Suddenly the last person of their group enter the scene. Historia came with a smile on her face. "Ymir?! You're alright! Thank goo . . ."

" **YOU FOOLS! BACK OFF RIGHT NOW!"**

Another voiced roared in the distance as cold air flowed through the area. But it was too late. "Huh?" Historia didn't even realise that a huge gaping mouth swallow her in as it engulfed her and escaped. Eric charged in with hot and cold steam evaporating off him. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! AFTER THEM!" Eric screamed blasting vast amounts of smoke and charging after them. The others didn't even have time to react and gave chase on instinct. "Man they are fast." Jean exclaimed. "Why did Ymir?" Mikasa asked. "Dumb schmucks! Why the hell do you think I fired the red smoke? You think I was just trying to be flashy huh?" Eric spat angrily. Everyone was feeling ashamed to be so caught up in the moment that they missed that obvious signal to stay cautious and instead basically offer Historia to them. "I-I don't understand. Why is she doing this?" Connie stuttered. "Hang on Eric, were you fighting her?" Armin asked. Eric sighed in disappointment "Listen. In the past Ymir screwed those guys from outside the walls over somehow to save herself, willingly or accidentally I don't know why but now she has a death sentence on her head. That probably makes you think why didn't she just fight with us right?" He smirked at them as they shot a curious glance at him. "Its because Reiner just struck a bargain with her. In exchange for assistance in capturing Eren and Historia, as well as killing me they are willing to promise a pardon for her. The fact that she accepted shows how much she fears them or how much she underestimates us. I almost had Reiner and recovered Eren before she turned on me and we had to fight. The terrain worked in both our favours and it got messy."

"I get that. I never thought she was on our side to begin with but you having a hard time with her is pretty hard to believe. And what does Krista have anything to do with this?" Jean shouted. Eric scowled "I didn't want kill her to be honest so it won't kill you to be little considerate to others. And wait what? Don't you even know what Historia's name means. You may be getting better as a person but you are dumber than you look." Eric replied. Jean got pissed but swallowed his pride "okay enough with the bashing and please enlighten us o' wise one." Jean said sarcastically. "Alright Reiss isn't just a regular family name but an actual noble household." This blew their minds. "What? You mean Krista is a noble? Then why is she . . ." Everyone said.

"Even though the records read them as another lower ranking noble the reality is that they are actually the highest ranking among the nobles owning upto 80% of the wall Sina lands. Their power and authority is only second to the royal family itself. Why the fuck is someone of that stature doing in a shithole battlefield like this? And the fact that she is connected to the wall cult that knows so much of the titan and the wall has **got** to give her some value. And you idiots just handed her over to them on a silver platter. You walked right into them like flies to honey." They hung their heads in shame. "Anyways we have to stop them. Let's move." He commanded. "Roger." The others reply.

They push forth till they reach the edge of the forest as they see a flash of light and a burst of hot steam. "Damn it. Did Reiner just transform?" Eric scoffed with venom dripping in his voice. They reach the edge of the forest only to see the armoured titan run into the sunset with Bertold and Ymir on his back. Along with Eren tied to Bertold's back. "This is bad. He's out of our ODM range." Hannes stated. "Eren's being taken away!" Mikasa cried. Eric had a weary look to his face as he stared for a moment before taking a deep breath. Then his face twisted into an angry glare as he shouted, "DON'T STOP! GET ON THE HORSES AND AFTER THEM! WE WILL STOP THIS NO MATTER WHAT!"

He finished as he stabbed his swords to the ground and brought his index and middle finger to the corners of his mouth. Rolling his tongue he blew another deafening whistle. Others had to cover their ears at the shrill sound. Immediately a stampede of horses rush to their position as they mount and give chase. Hannes shouted from the front,"We will get him back. Eren. Even if it costs me my life." Hannes steeled himself for the chase.

Ervin noticed the Armoured titan escape out of the canopy of the forest in a cloud of ember and steam. Followed by a group of soldiers chasing after it. He turned from the fighting and ordered "Enough fighting. Evade the titans and go after the armoured one. Follow me!" The scouts complied without hesitation however the MPs had other problems. The lost their nerve and shouted angrily "ERVIN . ..! YOU MONSTER. ARE YOU PLANNING TO USE US AS DECOYS AGAIN?!" Ervin kept his commanding cool and replied calmly "That is not my intent. I thought the Military Police were the best of the best. Suck it up and do your duties as soldiers." The MPs hissed at his words but did not reply. "Try to understand, the armoured titan is trying to escape with Eren. If he is taken then all is lost. His retrieval takes priority by all means." He finished as the main force regrouped with Eric and his squad as the started a crazy persuit of the armoured titan. "We ca-We can catch up to his speed . .. we can make it in . ..time." Eric said panting. Ervin was the only one who noticed his deteriorating condition. His eyes looked watery and blurry, his eyelids were dark and heavy. His posture was hunched and he was huffing and panting for air softly. With cold condensing breaths. "Are you okay Frost?" Ervin asked. "I-I can make it . .I just have to go on just a little bit longer. I'm fine." Eric quickly stated.

Ervin seemed disatisfied but let it go "be careful. Its going to be a catastrophe if you get killed in the process of this mission." He cautioned. "Yes sir" Eric weakly replied.

In the meantime Ymir grabbed onto the right shoulder of Reiner's titan form began to choke on something. She held he mouth and coughed out Historia. Unconscious, covered in steaming, slimy hot titan saliva. She struggled to breathe as she spat out a dangerous amount of sap and steam out her mouth. She coughed a few times painfully as she opened her eyes. "Y-Ymir?!" She barely got that out of her mildly burned throat. Suddenly steam erupted from the titan's nape in torrents as Ymir's human head pulled out of it with titan blood and flesh tightly held onto her face. She also coughed and panted repeatedly before talking. "Kris.. .no Historia.. .hah . ,sorry about that. .. for swallowing you up like that. I'm sure you are mad right?" She wimpered painfully. Historia regaining her self awareness began to squirm and struggle inside Ymir's grip. "What the hell is this? What are you doing? Come on Ymir, we came to save you and Eren from . ." She was shouting out of her usual gentle demeanor.

"You don't have to!" Ymir's voice suddenly cut her off mid sentence. "Just-just calm down, listen to me. I'm going with Bertold and Reiner! You too! You should come with us! There is no future within these walls." Her words took Historia by surprise. She was feeling confused beyond all other feelings. But a sense of betrayal begin to fill her heart but she tried to suppress it. "Wha . .?" Ymir gasped exhausted. "Its alright Krista dear. Its not so bad out there. There is nobody out there . . .who's 's going . .to say things like ''it'd be better if you had never been born''!"

This sent a wave of anger through Historia's blood as she remembered those dark memories and those repressed feelings. But also how delusionally lost Ymir seemes. "OF COURSE THE TITANS WON'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! AREN'T THEY TOO BUSY TRYING TO KILL US?!" She screamed those words at her. Ymir also had an internal struggle within her. Without looking at her she shouted "NOBODY IS PERFECT. EVERYONE HAS SOME KIND OF FAULT IN THEM. IF you can just overlook them then its not so bad!"

"Ymir. What's wrong with you? That also applies to the humans in here. Why don't you give us a chance. Is it . . .because . .you are being threatened by them?" Historia stammered hoarsly. Bertold witnessing their exchange finally spoke "Quite the contrary."

"Is that it? If that's the case. I don't care. I will fight beside you. Let me go. If you have your reasons for not telling me then don't. But I have faith in you. I'll always be by your side. Now release your HAND" She continued to struggle in Ymir's grip. "Ymir! Look the scout regiment already caught up to us in minutes. If we had fled at once we would've been able to escape but you had to pick a fight with Eric and now the entire force is going to be right on top of us. Just why are we doing this for. To get Krista? Or are you planning to leave her behind now. So what now?" Bertold shouted in a mixture of sadness and anger.

Krista continued to squirm in her hand. "Ymir. LET ME GO!" She yelled. Ymir finally snapped. "I CAN'T, Historia. You see, the reason I snatched you is because I want to save myself." This came as a surprise to Historia. "You see. Long ago, just before the wall fell. I stole the 'titan power' from one of their commrades to regain myself. Their strength is absolute, they will find me. Be it out there or inside these walls. There is nowhere to run or hide. At this rate I will get killed. But if I agree to cooperate and act the role of their commrade and help in handing you over to them they are willing to overlook my offence. After all you are an important person from the wall cult that knows so much about the titans. To be honest I was ready to die in that battle back at the castle. From the bottom of my heart, I've had enough but no more. I want to live, I want to be saved. And even though I said bullshit like 'its all for your sake' in reality it was my own ass I'm trying to save. SO PLEASE HISTORIA. PLEASE HELP ME!" Historia was completely silent as she took it in. She lowered her head for a moment. Her bright golden hair swayed in front of her dirty messy face hiding her eyes. The slime nearly evaporated from her. Ymir looked at her from a pained expression. "I see. So all this time you were being my friend and protecting me all because I was your means to survive." She muttered softly. Ymir felt a knife stab into her heart until she raised her head again. He ocean blue eyes sparkling in determinatination. "Even so. I will keep my word. I will always be by your side so please." She said with a smile.

" **Is that so?** " A voice shouted out at them. Reiner felt a grappling hook make its way to the gap in the armour on his back. A soldier tried his luck on attacking the exposed flesh behind his knees to attack his joints. A green cloaked figure swooshed up and attempted a strike on Reiner's titan cheek. Roaring he brought the blades onto his face and they had powerful consequenses. The armour on his face cracked and deflated slightly but the blades shattered immediately. The force of the attack was still strong enough to make him stagger. Eric turned and fired a cable to his head and clicking the switch he reels himself in and crouched on top of Reiner's head. "Is it true Ymir? You really think humans are so weak that we can't carve out a future for ourselves. You think its better to take a chance with people who condemn you and want to kill you over the people who calls you commrade and trusts you. If their strength is absolute what the hell happened at Trost? The inner gate was unscathed and not a single titan made it through." Eric screamed at her. Historia involuntarily began to nod with him. "Things aren't like that. The future can always be changed. I still don't want to fight you. Come on. Stop it." Ymir didn't respond to his words but it provided Mikasa enough time to launch a sneak attack on her left eye. Blowing it up. Causing titan Ymir to yelp in pain. She staggered which Mikasa used as an opening to go for Bertold. He panicked and ran to Reiner's left collar. Mikasa growled viciously and tried to stab him before Bertold cried out "Reiner. Protect us!" Reiner rapidly moved his hands and created a barrier between Mikasa and Bertold. At the time Eren slowly began to wake up. He crossed his hands and covered his neck so no one could get to Eren and Bertold. Mikasa struck a nanosecond too late and hit the armoured hand. The tip of the blade snapped off while the shock of the parallel impact tear through her arms. She felt some muscles tear mildly but she used her anger and determination to suppress her pain. Ymir quickly tried to attack her but Eric jumped and cut her hand off. Ymir roared as Mikasa jumped away. 'Damn it. My arm. But this won't stop me. I got saved by Eric again. I have to get Eren back no matter what! Even if . .it means killing Ymir.' She thought as she pulled a new blade.

She clicked the buttons on her trigger and fired a cable to the armoured titan. She reeled herself in with a puff of gas as she poised to slice Ymir out of her titan body. But as she approached Historia got in the way. "MIKASA WAIT!" She shrieked. Mikasa hissed in annoyance as she deviated to the back of Reiner's head. "Krista?! What is this?" She spat. "Please don't kill Ymir!" She begged. "That depends on Ymir doesn't it? She turned on us and going with them. I'm just killing the people that gets in my way. So . ." Mikasa shot back harshly.

Historia frantically shouted then, "WAIT! PLEASE LISTEN, YMIR WILL BE KILLED IF SHE DOESN'T OBEY THEM. SHE HAS NO CHOICE!" Mikasa scowled angrily. "I already know that. Eric already told me. But there is a limit to the lives I can care about. And that was already decided 6 years ago. So asking me for compassion is pointless. Because after all I have no heart or time to spare." Mikasa growled darkly scaring even Historia. Suddenly Eric shot right between them and launched another strike on Reiner's head. This time disorienting him. Reiner felt annoyed inside. 'Damned women. Always the chatter boxes. Somebody stop that guy! He's a real pain. I don't know how long I can keep going without breaking down. Hang in there Bertold.' He could feel something pound at the palm of his hand. As Eren already woke up and kept kicking and pushing Bertold against the confinement of Reiner's hand.

Back outside. Mikasa threatened again. "Eren or Ymir? Which will it be Krista? Do you also intend to get in my way as well?" Ymir growled at Mikasa but she seemed unfazed. Eric felt shivers at the tone of her voice. 'Man Mikasa is pissed. She sure is bent on getting him back.' He thought as he jumped back on top of Reiner's head. Other members also joined the fight. Namely Jean, Connie and Armin. Bertold finally gave to Eren's constant kicking. "Stop it Eren! Don't struggle!" Bertold shouted. "You stop it Bertold. You know its pointless trying to reason with him. He's noisy, annoying and there is just no helping him. I know for a fact its impossible to carry him like that. I should know, I hate him too." That voice belonged to Jean who spoke casually with a hint of malice in it. "Let's tie him up together. Come on out." He added.

Mikasa ranted as well "BERTOLD. Give him back."

"Come on Bertold its a lie right?! .. . Reiner? That you? Were you guys fooling around with us all this time. That is . . just plain cruel guys." Connie said in disbelief. Jean spoke again. "Hey you think you can get away like this? C'mon guys. Aren't we commrades who shared hardships under the same for three years. After I lost my home in Trost this was all I had. Hey Bertold . .talk to us. I remembered something. It was so artistic how terrible you looked when you were asleep! At some point everyone of the guys looked foreward to your next masterpiece every morning. Heck we'd even predict the weather for the day that way. But . .it was surprising . .to think you slept so soundly." Jean's tone suddenly changed from friendly to repressed anger filled with venom. "Considering the fact that you were the perpetrator of those crimes and the lives you ruined."

"Was it- was it all a lie? The promise we made when we all joined the survey corps? When we pledged to watch each other's backs. To survive . When we said we'd all live to become old men and drink and laugh together remembering the old days? . All of that. Was it all a lie? Well guys?!" Connie was almost tearful at the betrayal pounding into him. Eric finally yelled from above. "There is no point knowing that. Kill them. They are monsters who got confused on their mission and made friends unknowingly, like they and the titans were someone else. Fight. Hesitation will only bring you disappointment and death."

Mikasa added to that. "That's right. If you focus on false bonds. Eren will be lost forever. They are a plague upon mankind. Focus on cutting their necks and Eliminate them. And that's it" She said coldly. Bertold caved to the pressure of their curses.

"Who...!?

JUST WHO!?

WHO DO YOU THINK ACTUALLY WANTS TO KILL PEOPLE?! Who likes doing something like this?! Who wants to do this?! Being hated by people. Being forced to. . .no killing people like this was natural. We had no choice, but what's done is done. You can't undo that. But that was a sin and a grave one. We can't be forgiven. That's right but. . .but the time we spent together as soldiers was truely enjoyable. It wasn't a lie Connie. Jean. Even you Eric. We tried to kill you but its because we had to. Its true that we kept deceiving you but all of it wasn't a lie. Just . .just, we have no way to apologise. No way to atone for our deeds but I really thought of you guys as commrades, as friends. Just somebody. I'm begging you, somebody please. Find. . . " Bertold sniffed as those words came from within those hands. "Khe . .mmmhhee. . .hehehe" stifled giggles could be heard comming from elsewhere. But it eventually burst out into outragious laughter. The sound echoed across the battlefield in a rush of fear and hollow pain.

"No way. Is that kid laughing?" "Damned these scouts are just barbaric monsters." Nearby MPs cursed at him just before getting killed or grabbed by a titan.. Everyone else stared shocked at his fanatics of laughing out in a situation like this. Who is the source of this. Everyone knew. Eric.

"Hahahahaha. Bertold you filthy fuckin' liar. So damn delusional. One moment you talk about kicking down walls and leave people to be ripped apart and massacred without a second thought or even a hint of guilt or sorrow. Then fuckin' pity us like we were ants in a fire. And for what? This great 'cause' you are fighting for? Now as you are cornered you talk about commrades and friends. Its an insult to the meaning of friends. Friends help each other out unlike you bastards who wreck our homes and stab us in the back. You are the one who is pitiful. You commit crimes without remorse and when you can't take the burden of your sins you just stuff it in the corner of your mind and run away and play games on us. You are just detestable, disgusting to say the least. You should just go die in a ditch somewhere! You must be thinking no matter what somebody has to do it. Somebody has to stain their hands in blood. That someone has to do it. But that's obvious. The world is a shitty place. You can't change it without getting your hands dirty anyways. But if you are willing to take it upon yourself and do the deed. Tell me how much blood are you able to carry on your hands with that horrible smile on your face?! A town? A region of the wall? An entire wall area or perhaps the blood of all mankind?" He snorted once before continuing his cold, harsh rant.

"Who am I kidding? Its you after all. I'm sure you have plently of hands to take it. After all there is no heart inside you. Only a 60 meter tall monster. How can you expect any understanding from us if you don't even **TELLING US HALF OF WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH THIS CRAPPY WORLD?! Fine.** If you really wanna do this I have no choice. **HERE AND NOW YOU WILL DIE!"** Eric screamed madly as he tightly gripped onto the sharp end of his blade with his right hand. Squeezing until his palms bled. He swooshed his hand across the blade and left a trail of blood on it which began to freeze. Steam began to cool and condense as white sparks flashed violently. His eyes glowed like bright blue flames ignited in them. Portions of armour on Reiner's body slightly disintegrated. He immediately jumped off his head and turning he fired a cable to his neck and pulled in.

And with that electricity pulsing he charged like a spear into Reiner's hands bloody blade in hand. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH." Roaring he thrusted the blade into the hand. Miraculously the blood reinforced blade broke through the armour, into the flesh, down to the bone. All of it rotting out of his path as it pierced through to the other side and into Bertold's cheek. Bertold was sweating bullets at the blade in his mouth. He was heaving and breathing deeply to focus himself to not transform and kill everyone and the shock of seeing Reiner's armour broken through. "Ghh . .uhh." he couldn't even move his mouth nor could Reiner remove his hand that stabbed through Bertold's cheek. He could taste his blood bleeding into his own mouth and on the outside dripping down. Eren watched shocked at the sight of Bertold being pierced by blades despite under Reiner's protection.

Outside the soldiers stared agape as he managed to penetrate through the thick shell. Before anyone can say anything Hannes yelled out from the ground. "GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF THERE GUYS!" then slowly added to himself. "My god. Ervin what the hell is he trying to do?!" As he saw Ervin Smith and a small group of scouts lure in a horde of over 80 titans straight down on the armoured titan. Eric looked up at the scene and stared bewildered. "Ervin you are one determined psycopath!" He said before snapping the blade off the hand leaving it in place. He turned to Historia and Ymir. Ymir staggered at his stare. He leaped towards them as Ymir tried to put up a hand to shield her and Historia, Eric manuvered around it and chopped the hair Historia was hanging onto Ymir's head. Historia began to fall before he twisted around and gassed downwards. Grabbing her by the back of the collar of her shirt he yanked her upwards and effortlessly picked her small frame into his arms as he glided away. Historia was shocked at how swiftly he got her away from the scene. Others also followed. Ymir screamed as she reached out to stop them but it was futile. " **HISTORIA . .!"**. "Let me go! I have to . . "Historia protested. Eric suddenly shouted at her "SHUT UP HALF PINT! YOU WANNA GO ON YOUR FEET OR IN A BODYBAG! Please. I'm sorry but its too dangerous here for any of us, let this cool off a bit and then we'll deal with Ymir."

Historia first glared at him but gave up. Looking pained she nodded to him as they quickly mounted a horse and pulled back. Ervin regrouped with the batallion and ordered "All units disperse. Pull away from the titans." Following that the soldiers mounted their horses fast and moved away leaving the armoured titan to handle all of the beasts on his own without being able to release his hands for Bertold. Ymir barely assisted driving back the titans swarming behind them but that too was too difficult for their overwhelming numbers. Reiner only tried to move foreward tackling them with his shoulders but the wall of titans was too thick to punch through. "Is this hell?" Jean muttered blankly at the sight of titans fighting on titans. "NO! This is only the beginning!" Ervin answered him. Jean just stared.

Reiner began to struggle at the weight of all the titans on him. He fell to one knee. Ervin noticing this immediately called out, "ALL UNITS ADVANCE! THE FATE OF ALL MANKIND RESTS UPON YOUR ACTIONS AT THIS VERY MOMENT! WITHOUT EREN A FUTURE WHERE NORMAL HUMANS CAN INHABIT THIS EARTHEARTH CAN NEVER COME. WE WILL TAKE EREN BACK. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PUT YOUR HEARTS INTO IT!" Everyone shouted wildly as they charged foreward. Some MPs were standing behind watching the madness and growling. "Those survey corp. guys have totally lost it." An officer said seeing his subordinate approaching him. "Sir I . ." He was eaten instantly.

Reiner seeing he couldn't go on like this scowled angrily. Even the plates on his forehead moved to show disdain. Almost apologetically he released one hand and tried to punch a few titans back. It wasn't enough so he removed the other hand and left Bertold exposed. "He released his hands!" Many shouted. "Now's our chance!" Mikasa stated. Jean said "But isn't that way too dangerous. Even for you how do you expect to get past all those titans?"

"Relax I'll take care of it!" Eric said rather casually watching the hordes of titans that could not get onto the armoured titan and so chose to attack the survey corp. Eric fired a cable and jumped over the titans. Not a single one reacted to him or even looked at him as he turned and began to slice and dice the napes.

" **ADVANCE!"** Ervin roared to make the soldiers focus on the task at hand. But out of nowhere a titan ambushed from the trees and dragged Ervin away by his right arm. Soldiers near him freaked out. "Commander Ervin." A girl shrieked. "A **DVANCE! Langford. Lead my troops on. ADVANCE AND TAKE BACK EREN."** Even then he continued to yell orders to the troops. The soldier's steel their hearts and steady their heads and charge. Eric managed to clear many of the titans in their way allowing them to approach with barely any casualties. "ATTACK SHOW THEM THE POWER OF HUMANITY!" Eric roared. Mikasa didn't waste any second to get close and fire a cable to Reiner's shoulder and ascend. There she fired a second cable just above Bertold's head. She pulled herself in and tried to decapitate him but he ducked in the nick of time. Mikasa had to move to avoid hitting Eren. But she twisted in midair to go in for a second attempt. This time Bertold jumped out of the way. From behind him Eren saw what Mikasa was getting into. He tried to warn her but only a muffled yelp escaped his gag. Mikasa fell straight into a titan's hand. It tightened its grip on her body quickly. Mikasa could feel her body give way as she heard solid audible cracks come from her chest. Pain shot up her body as a shriek of pain poped out her mouth. Jean witnessing the scene lost it and jumped. "YOU BASTARD. LET GO OF HER." shouting he cut the nape of the titan off, it died and Mikasa fell. Meanwhile other soldiers made an attempt on Bertold but was intercepted by Reiner. But this was again another distraction as Eric launched another strike on his face. This time a cheek armour broke down making him stagger once more. Then he manuvered to Reiner's head.

"We made it this far. We are not gonna stop till we bring Eren back to our homeland. No matter what!" Bertold yelled to the scouts. " **BERTOLD!"** Armin jumped up to Reiner's other shoulder. 'Armin?!' Eren thought. Armin hesitated for a moment as he thought 'What else . .? Just what else must I cast away to change this?' Images of Eric bruised and bloody fighting. Eren transforming, Mikasa battered and broken. Commander Ervin screamin madly without an arm. poped into his head. A disturbing smile crept up to his face. "Is it okay guys? To just pack up and go back to your homeland leaving your commrade behind." Eren, Reiner, Eric and Bertold were all surprised at his words. "Guess what? A couple of days ago we exposed Annie as the female titan. We defeated her and now she is restrained deep underground in the Utopia district of the extreme north.. ." He stopped for a moment to let it sink in. ".. . Being tortured. If only you could hear her screams, you'd understand immediately. That even though titan powers heal the wounds there is nothing to ease her pain. It even hurts me to her that and she still doesn't speak of you guys. And you are just abandoning her like that. Reiner realised that it was a bluff and thought the same thing Eric and Eren thought 'Armin you shitty twerp!"

But for Bertold it was an entirely different thing. He snapped his head to Eric and saw his devious grin. Horrified he heard Armin's finishing blow, "Great care is being taken so she doesn't die but also not enough energy to transform. Even now her body hasn't had anytime to recover the energy lost in the fight with Eren and Eric. Angry bloodlust flowed in Bertold's blood for the first time in a long time. This anger was all that was needed for Eric to drive the last nail in the coffin. In a pulse of white sparks on his head he saw from Eric's vision the last sight of the battle of her being torn apart by him and Levi in the forest and then at Stohess of her being beaten by Eren. All except the part of her crystalising that Eric didn't see. Fall Annie. Bertold lost it at that point as he screamed out loud, "YOU SONS OF BITCHES! I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU." that was the first time they ever saw the meek and quiet Bertold curse out loud like that. But he let his guard down to be his by the unlikeliest person on this battlefield. Commander Ervin Smith. The commander uttered only one word as he struck. "Die."

As he slashed Bertold clean across the chest. Cutting off the cloth tying Eren to his back causing him to fall off. Eric leaped off Reiner's head and grabbed Eren by his collar and whisked him away yelling " Yaaaaa-hoooooo." And swinging his sword in the air. He saw Mikasa approaching in his celebration so he stopped short and pointed towards the commander. Mikasa understood as she turned and with Jean's assistance rescued the commander. Ervin also screamed "ALL UNITS WE GOT EREN. PULL BACK AT ONCE. FULL WITHDRAWAL!" The armoured titan roared reaching the soldier pulling back by horse. But to no avail.

Somewhere in the distance Ymir was struggling with a large titan on top of her. Historia seeing no choice made the move and killed the titan in messy fashion. "I did it. That was the first time I killed one." She said looking at the steaming blood on her blades. Suddenly she was swept off her feet my Connie. Ymir threw the dead titan off her and followed Connie and Historia. "Connie?! What are you doing?" She shouted.

"Sorry Krista we're going back." Connie.

"Leave me. I'm fine." Historia.

"Huh?" Connie was confused.

"Listen Ymir said she will be killed Reiner and the other's if she doesn't take me along with her. So I'm going with them. Let me go." Historia

Connie sighed before speaking. "This from the Ymir that fought with her life? Its strange but when you look closely you can see that she only makes an effort when it comes to saving you! I don't know how she is gonna get killed but calm down and listen. No matter what happens in the future there is a very high possibility both of you will die right here if you stay here. Even an idiot like me can understand that." Historia stared at his face before hearing a huge blast and a titan flying awkwardly in the air and crashing in front of the soldiers. Jean cursed. "Reiner that bastard. He's throwing titans at us," looking back they can see the armoured titan hurling more and more titans at them. Amidst the chaos Mikasa looked for Eren. Till she found them only to be horrified than relieved. Their horse was struck and fell with Eric thrown further away. "EREN! ERIC!" she shrieked but waa stopped at the stab of pain wrenching her broken ribs. Quickly she galloped to his position before another flying titan fell and knocked her and her horse off. Hurting her fractured ribs even more. They both look up to see the one titan they could never forget even if the world died.

...

The old smiling titan that stole his mother from them.

...

It slowly took steps towards them. Mikasa dived onto Eren covering him. Refusing to give him up at any cost. The titan got closer and reached out for the two of them. Mikasa closed her eyes but heard a steely noise. She saw that Hannes blocked the hand with his sword. He cut up the hand to make the titan retract its hand. He gave a forced laugh and mocked it. "Haha, how waa that you bastard. This ain't gonna be like the last time. I won't run away I'm a changed man. You brats just watch as I take revenge for your mother. Watch as I slaughter it."

But Mikasa and Eren protested "Mr. Hannes please wait." However he didn't listen. "I've always wanted to see you again. You were the biggest failure of my life. Today I'll change that." He barked as he went to fight it. Mikasa tried to stand up but her midbody gave way to pain and she fell to her hands and knees struggling to breathe. "Mikasa! Don't go. You can't fight with those injuries! Please release my hands!" Eren yelled. Mikasa saw that his hands were still tied to his back and he couldn't move. She quickly and efficiently moved her blade to cut the cloth binding his wrists. "I have to do this! I have to finish this! To put it all behind me and fight for something more than revenge." He began to mumble to himself.

In the distance Jean, Armin and a few other soldier's saw the scene. "After the old man." Jean shouted. The team tried to approach but suddenly a titan was thrown dangerously in their way. Jean looked at Reiner far way and roared angrily. "Reiner you bitch. Throwing these fuckers in the way!" Armin looked bewildered. "Reiner why? Don't you even care if Eren gets eaten!?" He said.

Somewhere further away Ymir finally found the target of her choice. 'Its all because of you our plans got screwed up. Mr. Commander.' Ymir thought angrily as the ran towards commander Ervin. But instead of hitting him she aimed higher and attacked the titan that was about to jump him. 'Second thoughts now?!' She questioned herself. 'If Reiner is toast than should I help out the scouts and cut my way out of here? Damn everything is so messed up right now.'

The commander however fell off his horse and tried to stand up. A soldier approached him trying to help. "Commander are you going to be okay?" He asked. Ervin raised his hand to stop him saying. "There is always a replacement for me, more importantly find Eren and take him to safety. There isn't a moment to. . ." He didn't bother to finish as the soldier got eaten before his very eyes. "Co-co-commander sir. The armoured titan. The armoured titan is comming. Ervin saw Reiner forcing his way through the titans and threw another into the air. Its destination? Jean's head. Jean and his group were trying to bypass the titans to get to Eren and Mikasa when Armin saw a titan in the air. "Jean look out!" He yelled.

Where was Eric during this carnage? He started to get up slowly since no titans targeted him. He felt a sick feeling to his stomach. 'Please just a little bit more. I can't konk out yet.' He thought clutching his stomach and looked into the carnage of humans, titans and titan shifters all brawling together and fighting. Looking ahead he saw something that stopped him cold.

. . .

'You!' Memories of the day that redefined his life came tearing back in his heart as the abnormal that rampaged his home and killed his mother. The very beast that triggered his bloodlust for battle and titans. Every single human and titan stopped for a moment at the burst of cold floating in the battlefield. The titans slowed down as if something was sucking out their energy. The humans felt relief from all the fighting and heat, and steam. The titan shifter's watch in horror as they feel weakened. The titan energy almost as if being pulled out of their bodies.

"Get back here! Get back here! Get back here!" He chanted those words repeatedly as he got closer and closer to it. Tears nearly forming in his face as he advanced.

Eric felt empowered at the energy overflowing him, his eyes shined alive and bright. An angry glare fixed in his face as he took steps towards the monster. He pulled out his last pair of blades and walked towards the beast. His heart racing faster than any human could take. His breathing was deep and intense. Winds blowing around him caused by the change in temperature.

As the monster unfolded. Hannes took the second failure of his life which was his last. He got caught by the smiling titan and then eaten after being torn in half. Eren watched the scene then beat the ground. First a stifled giggle then it broke into thunderous laughter. "Nothing! Nothing has changed at all! Even now you still couldn't do a thing. Mother. I am worthless. I couldn't do a thing either. He laughed a bitter laughter and streamed tears slowly. But then he felt a warm hand on his. He looked up to see Mikasa looking softly into his emerald eyes. "That's not true Eren. You are not worthless." As things began to fall apart for the scout regiment. With the Eric being the only one with battle power left. Armin clutching onto a wounded Jean and hidin behind some trees in a last ditch effort of defence. OMikasa clutched her muffler. "Listen Eren. There is something I must tell you. Thank you. For being together with me. Thank you for teaching me how to live." Eren felt his heart breaking at the shame in himself at the sincerety of her words. "Thank you for wrapping this muffler on me."

'All this time. I kept fighting for myself just for what? Revenge? My mom was killed but other's have lost so much more. Eric, the corporal and the commander. People have always relied on them so they fought with all their might to live up to it. I couldn't even grasp it that Mikasa the person who protects me all the time actually relies on me. Now all of humanity relies on me. But I'm such an idiot. I keep telling myself to suppress my emotions but all the time I just give in and lose everything. What kind of a moron believes that he can bring change to this world by just killing titans one by one indiscriminantly? If that were the case I'm sure Levi's and Eric's actions would've changed something. I have no talent with the sword and I've learned that the hard way but with this power. So much is invested in me sacrificed in me. I have to get my shit together! I have to let go of this pointless grudge and Use this titan power to actually do something. I will change the world but first . . .'

Eren finally got himself together again. Standing up strongly. Violently wiping his tears. "Something like that . . .I'll do it as many times as I have to, back then. Now and forever I'll wrap it as many times as I need to." He looked at Mikasa strongly and stared at the titan dead in the eye. His hands fully regenerated. He walked towards it and it also reached out to him. He screamed wildly as he punched it yelling. "DIE **YOU BASTARD!" T** his simple punch suddenly triggered something inside him that pulsed across the entire land. This sent intense shocks in the titan shifters. Enough power for even humans to feel it and make Eric's power hit the roof and over. All the titans suddenly stopped attacking the humans and stood up. Monsterously then charged the smiling titan and began to eat and tear it apart. Eren unable to understand what was happening just made the most of it and picked Mikasa up piggy back style and tried to escape to a horse.

Eric feeling the pulse jumped at the titan that destroyed his previous way of life and exploded in a burst of energy. Which spread out and killed the nearby titans instantly and cooled their titan steam. The smoke turned to dew and then solid chunks. Reiner and Bertold watch terrified at the sight of it. Their two biggest targets both showing a display of their power and annihilating the titans around them. All the other's saw it as well. The scarier of the two was Eric's. This was the first time they saw his killing ability used in full view of the other's. They all stared agape at the sight as the light expanded upto the titans around him. In a cold rush of air they saw the titans screaming in pain as they disintigrated before everyone and white streams of energy oozed out of their bodies and they flowed into Eric's body. The titans evaporated away but something shocking was seen as well. Just after the titan dies. Something small was left behind before it collapsed to nothingness. That mysterious object had a pink round-ish body to it. With it a vessel or tube was running down ithe middle of its back and from a central branch, it spreads into many smaller and smaller branches.(brain and spinal chord.) Eric jumped at the titan he dispised and once more crashed into the titans nape that tried to run away. He let go of his swords and in a blast of lightning and blue energy he reached to the nape which started to rot away at his menacing glow. They crashed and an explosion rattled the area. Bertold was the most flabbergastered as he saw in Eric's memories of how Annie was taken down. He stared agape and looked at Reiner who was already gritting his titan teeth.

"Incredible. What are they? C-controlling titans?! Killing without even coming into contact?! Immunity?! What the hell is going on here?" Many gasped and shouted at the sight. Some of the more veteran soldiers reluctantly shouted "this is not the time to worry about this. Us this opportunity to escape while you can. Ymir also stare at the show of power from the two boys and sweatdropped in horror. 'I see. So this is why Reiner went to such great lengths for the two of them. Those powers are truly petrifying. So it is possible. If these powers really took flight. A future really might exist in these walls.'

'You must be shitting me. First the anti coordinate falls in his hands and now even the actual coordinate. This is the worst. It fell into the hands of the worst possible person in the entire world. I'm sure of it without a doubt. The last person in the world who should have that is you Eren.' Reiner thought as he furiously moved to Eren's position. Eren saw this and felt the same sensation bubble up inside himself again. He looked at them and roared " **STAY BACK! DIE YOU TRAITORS!"** Another flash pulsed from his body and the surviving titans felt that. They instantly stop screaming in pain and stood up. Like mad zombies they stampeded towards Reiner and Bertold. All of them. Eren felt rattled on the inside and a hollow feeling inside him but then something trying force its way out before he turned around and saw Eric standing beside him with a retracted fist sparking in energy as he punched him hard in the face knocking both him and Mikasa to the ground. The contact between them sent sprites of electricity in the air as it discharged. Eren and Mikasa were both stunned at the act and saw a blank expression on his face. The hit was powerful enough to burn off the skin and flesh on his cheek and break his jaw with cracked bones in visible sight.

Eric was almost like in a trance as he struck and then finally collapsed on the ground, wasting no time other soldiers arrive and all three of them were picked up. Eric slowly held himself together unaware of his surroundings anymore but mounted a horse and rode with them but almost resting his head on the tall neck of the horse panting deeply. Eren stared at him for a moment wondering why Eric suddenly attacked him. Yet that attack seemed to wipe out the traces of the power inside him from going out of control. But also that punch felt like an ice cold spear charged with electricity thrusted into his face. His bones automatically relocated and flesh, nerves and vessels patched up with it rapidly healing in a stream of hot steam, Eren gritted his teeth as he looked at Reiner before leaving.

A few yards away Ymir was in an internal struggle to decide which side to go to but finally made a choice. She put a hand over Historia's small head and gently stroked. As an affectionate gesture and spoke " **SO ..RY! BYE!"** She turned and went back to help Reiner and Bertold. Leaving Historia surprised.

And so casualties aside the mission was a success. Eren was successfully retrieved. New knowledge was earned at the cost of more heartbreak and blood. The culprits of the wall destruction were exposed. The discovery of both Eren's and Eric's latent potential was made. Historia's real name and association with the Reiss families. New leads to finding the truth of the titans and the walls. Old bonds were broken and new ones were being made. Anger found a new location to target.

. . . (" **Timeskip.")**

Several hours later. Both sides reach safety. But none even capable of walking upright. Pixis was kind enough to send a nice welcoming party to receive them. The garrison quickly retrieved them. Their medics were frantically running from one injured soldier to another. Captain Rico was assigned to lead this force. She saw a girl limping towards her before collapsing in her arms. In the distance Eric could barely take three steps before toppling over. Eren and a few others grabbed him before, removed his gear and . "She's in really bad shape. Somebody get me some water." She ordered. "Is this really it? This is all that's left?" "Hurry check the wounded first." "What happened to the MPs and the garrison forces?!" "Quick somebody attend to the commander." The soldiers were running ragged. Mikasa also could not stay up. As she coughed up blood in her internal bleeding and fell. All of them drinking lots of water. Heat exhaustion and dehydration also weakened them harshly, All of them were sitting or lying down on the wall. Older able bodied scouts also helped out. Jean watched the termoil as he was drinking water heavily. "Damn the 104th batch has the luck of the devil. To think we made it through alive and intact. Still god know what happened to those titans."

Elsewhere Eren went to see how Mikasa was doing. He went to see a female medic finishing up a huge amount of bandages wrapping her torso entirely and tied very tightly. The medic looked at him and spoke. "Multiple rib fractures, internal bleeding and constant jostling on a horse, she's in really bad shape. You have to take her to a doctor as soon as possible." Eren only nodded in reply. He knelt down beside her and looked at her face. She tried to reach out her hand and mumble weakly. "Er . .en" Eren himself grabbed her's quickly. "You. . . Why? Why do you go so far for me? I've lost enough already. I don't want to lose anymore of my family. Please never do that again." Eren said softly feeling the warmth of her battle hardened hands. Mikasa slowly replied. "Its okay. I'm fine." Before Eren could say anything Armin put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Eren took the hint that he should let her rest. He let go of her and stood up. "Commander!" A shout snatched their attention towards the commander finally collapsing to his injuries. "Shit! He's losing consciousness! Quick somebody get a stretcher A.S.A.P." Eren and the others were shocked but also stayed out of the medics' way.

Eren walked with Armin to where Jean was sitting on the wall sweettalking Connie into shape. After seeing Eren he stood up. "We lost all the supporting forces provided by the MPs and the garrison regiment. And even from the scouts we lost half of our most skilled veteran soldiers. Not to mention the commander lost his right arm. And Eric looks like he's ready to kick the bucket anytime. Now god knows what the hell is gonna happen to us." Jean said despairingly. "Who's ready to kick the bucket now?" Jean suddenly got startled at the sound behind him. Looking behind him he saw Eric back on his feet but completely warbeaten. "Whoa?! Eric how are you even standing right now!" Connie yelped as he moved over to let him sit down. "Thanks." Eric said taking a seat on a box and the bag of water from Connie. Armin then said, "At least we didn't suffer casualties on the way back. The titans just ignored us and repeatedly attacked only Reiner and Bertold. Back in the forest. Annie was able to shift the titans attention to herself with her 'cry' . Eric you were also able to alter their attention but in a reverse manner away from yourself. Not only were the titans not noticing you they were actually avoiding you. As for the this, the one who directed the titans' attention to the armoured titan was you Eren." he etched closer and closer to Eren's face till he fixed him with a dark grim look. "Making Eren feel very uneasy. "Wait a minute. Are you saying he was controlling the titans?" Jean piped up.

"I . . I don't. . . I'm not sure what exactly happened . .I " Eren began to stutter again. "Plus this time I saw it Eric. We all saw it. You are able to spontaniously kill titans from a distance just by releasing your power." Eric rubbed a hand to his head and then looked at it. "Yeah this time was definitely something else, I could feel it. The power not building up but gathering from all the titans and to me. It felt great. Like standing under a waterfall of pure, fresh, cold water. Cooling you from the inside." Eric grandly said. "Yeah I saw the streams of energy. It almost scared me." Armin replied. "So Eren can manipulate titans while Eric is immune to their attention and can suck the life out of them at will, that's crazy." Connie muttered. Jean got right in Eren's face, "Listen Eren I know this is a tough spot to be in but if and even if . .you could do it. Remember what it cost to get you back. The commander lost his right arm, Mikasa's ribs were shattered. That old man of yours and 6/10th of the entire regiment. Make sure you are worth that much, I don't know how but you better make sure you repay that cost. And give meaning to the ones who died for you."

"You know what Jean. Ever since we joined the survey corps you've become really preachy you know?" Eren poped on Jean's head. He hissed but tossed a reply "Aren't you the one who's all hesitant when talking. Don't kid me. What happened to all that 'kill all the titans' bullshit?"

"It is pretty weird. The snotty hot headed horse face punk suddenly manned up." Eric said. "And you suicidal mainiac, you really need to get your priorities straight and start looking into the full potential of your power. If something as incredible as controlling the titans is in your pocket then who knows what else you can do."

"Its still kinda gross that Jean can say something genuinely good hearted and bullshit out of the same face." Connie said with squinted eyes. Jean began to get nervous. "Now come on guys. Knock it off, Aren't I the gallant hero who saved your beloved Mikasa dear right?" He said. Eric chuckled as he nailed the words into Jean "don't you mean 'my beloved Mikasa dear.' Jean-boy. How sweet lover boy." The other three also chuckle slightly. Jean shot a glare at Eric before hearing Eren "Thanks Jean. I finally fixed up my way." Jean was surprised as he heard true gratitude from Eren. "I've always hated living confined in these wall in fear of the titans. I despised the titans ever since 'that day' wall maria fell and my mom was killed. And since that day I've tried to train myself in killing the titans. Thinking delusionally that if I put enough hard work into it I can become a good soldier for humanity like corporal Levi. But I realised, I'm tenacious but I have no talent with the sword like You Eric or Mikasa. And I learned that the hard way but what was even crazier was that I actually believed killing titans one by one would someday actually make a difference. If only it were that easy. So now I've decided. I'll learn more about my powers. I won't hesitate anymore. I'll learn to harden and seal up wall maria. I'll learn to control the titans and use them to capture Bertold and Reiner, I'll give meaning to the deaths of all the scouts that have died for humanity. That will be my penance for Mr. Hannes and the others." Eren said firmly clenching his fist before him. Suddenly Historia forcibly stood up and stumbled her way to the group, "Krista, you shouldn't." Armin tried to say but was halted.

"Wrong! My name is Historia. Eric listen." Eric stood up and slowly walked towards her. "Hey Historia, calm down. You really need to. . ." Before Eric could finish he felt a small buy strong hand seize him. Historia firmly held onto him as she spoke shakily. "Don't worry about me, YMIR! We have to get back to YMIR. The more time we spend here the further they are going to get away from us. Please Eric, you are incredibly powerful. And the titans don't even attack you . .you can do it right? Come on let's go right now. You too Eren. With your titan powers I'm sure we can go back in no time.. . ," she lost all of her remaining energy in that last rant and was about to collapse before Eric tightened his hold around her body to prevent that. "Whoa. Calm yourself rookie, your mind and body are both completely exhausted." Captain Rico perked up. Historia fell to her knees and Eric also lowered himself to one knee to match her form. "Even when she was taken with me Ymir only seemed to care about you." Eren said looking down.

"I don't know much but its was clear she had lots of inner struggles when deciding. She even did contradictory moves often. Protecting Bertold Yet she saved the commander once. But all in all her final choice was clear. She chose them over us. And went of her own free will." Eric said looking up at the moon while keeping Historia in his enbrace. "Yeah you're right. I saw it too. Ymir going out to help them." Connie stated crossing his arms. "So in the end we couldn't learn jack about Ymir at all." Jean mumbled.

"I-I won't forgive her." She slowly raised her head from Eric's chest and had a menacingly scornful look. "Why?! Why would she choose them over me? She said-she said that we would live for our own sakes. Then she just left me hanging. How could she?! Traitor! That monster. I won't forgive her." Her usual beautiful gentle face was smeared in dirt and dust. Warped into a contorted face of scorn, hatred, sorrow, anger and pain. Eric looked at her face straight up and had a hollow feeling the pit of his stomach. 'That face. Was that the same face I had when mom died in shiganshina.' Jean had a very unnerving look to his face as he said. "Hey Krista. What wrong? This isn't like you to be this way!" Krista suddenly stopped crying and giggled. A very empty and pained one. "Tcheh, hmmph-hehe. Hehehe, hahaha. Who the hell is Krista? She's not here. I'm done being her. Krista was just a persona I was given just to survive. I think Krista was the name of a character in a book I read as a child. . . I think" he voice was strained and brash. Eric unable to take it any more hugged her once more. She was surprised for a moment but didn't resist.

Eric started to talk very softly "Listen. I'm sorry for all the hardships you've been through but hey guess what? I actually read that story. Now I realised why that name of yours was so familiar to me. I can't remember the name but I do know the story. It was about a girl who lived in a poor house in a cruel and unforgiving world. Everyone was completely corrupted by the distopia of it. But she didn't. She had resolve. She would always be kind to others, always smiling, helping others even if they hurt her. Eventually after enduring all the hell of that world the people finally began to change at her willpower. She made friends and finally became happy even in that hellish world." Everyone was shocked at his words. Historia slow began to sob into his chest, "you might be wondering how I know this but I'm actually a very avid reader. Well used to be. you see my dad had this awesome stash of books in our house. He taught me how to read and write. And after he was gone. Whenever I had free time and not hanging out with friends I would go to the basement and read. He had so many kinds of books down there, and god knows how he gathered so many. Heck I think his means weren't that clean either. But hey there is no point blaming the dead. Now come on, let's go back. We'll talk about books some other time." He let her go and looked at her face. She gave a very tiny miniscule sign of a smile and said. "Yes, thank you." She replied gently as she hugged him one last time. Before letting go and suddenly kissing him on the cheek and walking away stumbling, captain Rico stared with wide eyes before leaving with a smirk. The other guys were jawdropped at him as Eric just smile softly before being lost in thought. "Damn! You are just full of surprises man." Connie yapped. Eric tried to stand up before feeling an immense jab to his gut. He jumped to the edge of the wall with others rushing to his aid.

"Hey what's wrong you okay?" Jean shouted.

"Oh no, not this." Eren mumbled as others stare at him.

"Ah.. . .fuck. Not again." Eric groaned painfully before another splatter of red.

TBC . . , ,


	27. Chapter 27 Internal affairs

GODAMN THESE LOVESICK FANFIC WRITERS. The number of romance stories are rising like cancer. No matter where you look they are everywhere on the page. Now please excuse me i'm about to rant now

 **THE FUCKING GAY HOMO FAGS ABOUT EREN AND LEVI JUST MAKES ME SICK. THEY ARE TURNING SOMEONE AS COOL AS LEVI INTO A PILE OF EMOTIONAL SHIT BAG. AND ALONG WITH THAT THE FUCKED UP INCEST WITH LEVI AND MIKASA ARE DISPICABLE. THESE IDIOTS DIDNT EVEN READ THE MANGA OR UNDERSTAND THE FUCKING ANIME. MIKASA AND LEVI ARE RELATED BY BLOOD. UNCLE NIECE OR COUSINS DOESN'T MATTER. SHIPPING THEM IS FUCKED UP. ASIDE FROM THAT THE SAPPY CONNECTION OF OC GIRLS SHIPPED WITH LEVI IS AN EYE SORE.**

Anyways i might be biased and hypocritical but this is just my opinion. Keep reading and writing.

Have fun

Chapter 27. Internal Affairs.

In the now rotting city of the royal capital Mitras just two days after the survey corps return. The knowledge and news of the colossal and the armoured titan's identities were released. This immense breakthrough though had very little effect on the people as the entire city was ripped in half with the fully rich on one side and the completely poor on the other. So the rich was too busy counting their money and protecting it while the poor were stealing money to scrape their ass off the pavement. But amidst all this corruption stood a single man standing by the river reading a news paper. The headlines read, " **IDENTITY OF THE COLOSSAL AND ARMOURED TITANS EXPOSED"**. He wore a long brown travelling coat with a formal white shirt underneath and a neatly tied brown cravat. complimented by grey thick trousers. He wore gentlemanly polished shoes and a white stetson hat on top. He smiled as he read the story of the scouts and said, "You've certainly made your mark on the world. Well done my son. Everything is slowly falling into place. Just hang on for a little longer. We will meet again soon, . . . .Eric."

. . .

At that time the scouts were taking their well deserved sleep after a successful mission in retrieving Eren. Albeit the immense casualties incurred. Commander Ervin had to be taken to critical care as well as Mikasa. The true extent of her damage was far more than the medics first assumed. Eric had his own misfortune by the end of that day. However someone up the chain of command was gracious enough to bring Mikasa and Eric to the same room so that their friends wouldn't have to jump from one person to another. There in the hospital ward of the Hermiha district HQ. The group of Jean, Eren, Armin, Connie and the now renamed Historia sat in the room with Eric and Mikasa sleeping peacefully on two seperate beds. Historia sat by Eric and quietly held onto his cold hands but felt the warmth beneath. On another end of the room was a table with two chairs. Surprisingly there was a chess set on the table and so Jean and Armin decided to take a crack at it. The board and the pieces were newly cut, carved, polished and painted. They played quietly but often their gaze drifted to the patients lying in their beds. Jean was horribly losing but he didn't seem to care. Only one question loomed in their heads.

'What does the future have in store for us?'

Eren was frowning, staring down at Mikasa. This was the first time he saw her in such a condition. And all for his sake. Mentally he wanted to beat himself up literally. He looked at Eric and suddenly words came to his mouth. "Heh. This reminds me of the first time I met him." Eren said attracting the attention of all the people in the room. It was afternoon and sunlight poured in through the window. "What do you mean?" Historia asked.

Eren replied, "Almost 10 years ago. Dad started to take me to houses for his checkups. Especially to the homes with kids. Back then I was just a complete bratty little kid. Getting into fights for absolutely no decent reason. Sticking my nose in things that are none of my concern. A complete misfit." Jean scoffed trying to hid a smirk. "Aren't you still one?" He tossed. Surprisingly Eren didn't retort. "I suppose you're right. But dad tried to make me interact with any kid possible but my openness towards the outside world and those curious desires would always lead to arguements and any chance of friendship would get soured before it even started. But Eric was different. There he was sitting in his bed. White sheets, pale skin and bedridden. Dad said he caught a fatal disease that he couldn't cure. Then Eric couldn't even step out of bed. The most he could do was sit up if needed. But his eyes were different. They were full of life. He greeted me just like any other person would." Eren stopped for a moment. The others raised their head at him, silently urging him to go on. "We began to talk and before I realised we conversed like two good friends. All he knew of the world was what he learned from the books from his dad and what his parents told him. Amazingly our ideals matched. It was finally someone who could understand me without giving a cold shoulder about everything. He knew so much more than me, but he kept it all to himself because even he abided to the law. But still I liked it. That was the first time I really felt glad to have a friend. The way he talked only took my eyesight even further. When we'd talk about forests I would only see trees and leaves. But he would see raindrops dripping from leaves. Sun sparkling in a river that would flow through it. With fishes and clear water running through it. Wild animals feeding on others. Others grazing in a clearing. Or a flowery meadow. Each detail would paint a picture of life. In frozen lands of ice. He would describe snowflakes slowly drifting down from grey skies." They all felt as if they were right there in that imaginary scenario.

"I started going more and more to his house. There we could talk all about, the walls, scouts and the titans and nobody told us anything. Mrs. Langford was a scout and would alway warn us about what we talked about but it was obvious she didn't want us to stop talking about it. Both of us made friends and our parents were happy about that. I was happy. Then I found something out, despite lacking the physical capability to do anything. He had something I seriously needed."

"Which was . . ?" Connie peeped. "That was straight rational thinking. I would always be agitated and lose my cool about everything without even seeing the bigger picture or considering others or the circumstances. In a way I was really just selfish. Then I met Armin and the three of us would hang out in his house. And after he got the power. We would go to a place by the river and just . . ,live in peace. Sometimes I would see him reading peacefully. Even sometimes books in a different language."

"Hey isn't that illegal? Knowledge of information related to history before the walls were supposed to be forbidden." Jean interrupted him. Armin began to talk. "It won't matter if nobody ever finds out right? Even my grandfather had some things like that. Oh and Jean checkmate! I win again." Armin said moving in his queen for the finishing move. Jean rubbed his head as he stared at the board. "Seriously? Lost in just five moves! You are way too good at this. Alright I've had enough." Jean stood up and said "I'm going to the bathroom." As he left the room. Armin satisfied with his 3-0 victory over Jean started to put the pieces away before being halted. "Wait. Let me give it a try." Connie asked approaching. "Me too." Surprisingly Historia walked to them. Armin smiled softly and started to set up the board again. "Why don't you and Kri . .um . .Historia play." Armin still not used to calling her by her real name. "Say how do you know this game?" Connie asked. Armin chuckled "Believe it or not Eric taught me." Others looked as he keenly put every piece in its proper place. "Yeah by the end of that year he got that . . .uhh . .'power' thing his has now. And he changed completely. Being able to walk, run and live again. His energy was something that was inspiring to me, and along with Armin and Mikasa our own little group of outcasts were becoming part of society. Our little group was lead by him." Eren talked. Armin began to explain the rules of how to play. "Say Armin. How do you know so much about this game. Suddenly the door of the room shot open. Eren immediately got pissed. "Hey horse face what's the . ." He trailed off as Sasha apparently jumped into the room. His anger turned into defeated annoyance.

"Mikasa, Eric. What the 'ell happened ta ya' ll ? When I was gone?" She spoke in a rash, scraggy voice and her messy words grated in everyone's ears. "Sasha? Hey be quiet" Historia quickly hushed her. "Whoops! Sorry, didn't mean ta scare ya. 'Twas a painful journey lemmie tell ya." Sasha looked at their confused faces and and realised she was speaking in her hometown dialect which was quite difficult for them to process. "Um sorry. I didn't realise I was talking in that way."

"Forget about that where the hell were you?" Connie barked. So the conversation began as Jean returned and they listen to Sasha meeting with her village folk and father. They also talked about Reiner and Bertold being the colossal and armoured titans. The fights, losses, discovery of the powers and how the mission concluded. Sasha was stunned for a moment and was left speechless. "Well the scout regiment is fried right about now." Jean cussed. "Yeah. We lost most of our elite soldiers, and except for Hange all the section commanders are dead or missing. And even both her and the commander are down. That only leaves Corporal Levi and he's not much of an official person either." Armin said watching Historia get the upper hand on Connie by skillfully trapping and capturing his queen. "Wow you are pretty good at this Krista!" Sasha complimented loudly. "Hey shut up potato girl! There are people sleeping in here." Jean shouted not knowing his own tone.

"Would . .y-you . .two shut up please. ." A weak voice croaked behind them. All eyes snapped at lightning speeds to not Eric but Mikasa. She opened her eyes and immediately felt relieved at the sight of Eren but also irritated at the sound of their constant arguing. Eren and Jean wasted no time however in jumping for joy and relief.

. ..

...

( **back at the day of Eren's retrival.)**

The new titan trio escaped to the famous lost district of Shiganshina. The three laid on their backs on the hard wall. "Hoooooooly shiiiiiiiit." Ymir groaned loudly. Reiner got up to a sitting position and looked up. "Bertold, you know what Armin said . . ." He was cut short by Bertold's reply. "It wasn't a lie."

"Huh?" Reiner.

"Well most of it. I saw it. Eric and Eren worked together and those scouts beat her. She actually lost." Bertold was sweating heavily. "Eric used his power and tore her apart."

"Yeah but what about the part of her being tortured?" Reiner asked.

"That I didn't see. But the part of her defeat was crystal clear." Bertold said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Hey don't worry too much about it. We failed today, but we have to complete our mission. Speaking of mission, why did you come over to our side Ymir?" Reiner asked breathing deeply and sweating heavily. Ymir took a glance at them and said. "Its probably because I'm stupid. I think I'll be your little souvenir when you go back. You can't go home empty handed now could you?" Ymir joked huffing for air. Reiner scowling in the night horizon replied. "If we go home in this shit way there is absolutely no chance for you to be spared. And they will probably humiliate and punish us too. For the powers that we have and not only get our asses handed to us by the human military but also failing to retrieve the coordianate but bringing a sack of shit like you." Ymir chuckled at that. Bertold then asked. "Tell me Ymir why did you save me?"

"I don't know. Probably because I felt like I owe you guys for getting me out of that nightmare. Your voices was what lured me there and let me free. Consider it a return gift. And besides I'm probably one of the few people who understand your circumstances." Ymir babbled in a strained voice. "Hang on. Hang on. What do you mean by 'one of the few' who else is here. You can't mean . . ." Reiner stuttered. Ymir sat up and said. "Yup. I mean him alright. Believe it or not, he understands your struggle." Reiner's scowl deepened. "Heh. There is no way in hell , . ," Reiner hissed in annoyance. "You're wrong. He may not understand your circumstances but he can feel your pain." Ymir responded. "I fought him back at the forest, but he clearly held back so much against me. He could've shredded me on the spot but he didn't. Eric's face was full of regret. Heck he never made a move for my nape. All he tried to do was get past me and get to you guys, but I have something to ask." Reiner looked sane again. "Yeah what is it?" Bertold asked. "These powers they have? What do they do?"

. . .

( **One week later.)**

Just like they practiced with simulated scenarios, in the event the second wall was breached the citizens would evacuate and take shelter inside the old underground city ruins beneath wall Sina. And just as predicted the food rations needed to feed the majority of human survivors would last only a week. Therefore it meant in the case of a real breach to confirm. The last embers of peace would give out in a week. So beyond that the people must make a choice. Whether to starve and die. Or plunder and live. The answer was obvious, as human's survival nature calls for it by any means necessary. If it comes to a question of giving up their lives or giving up their morals the latter is clearly easier. And so the brushes that would stir up between the hungry survivors of wall rose and the nobles of wall Sina could result in a potential civil war that would tear humanity apart from the inside without any need for titans.

Thankfully no other titan sightings were reported within wall rose over the week and the garrison sent their verdict. Wall rose was officially declared safe and the people could return to their normal lives. " . . We've begun to let the refugees back to the surface and I think its a miracle that amist all that mayhem there was only one incident that required military intervention, that was when some usurping illegal residents got their hands on fire arms and started a conflict between the stationary guard there. There were no fatalities but that left a massive impact on us in the walls. Like the wrath of hell was unleashed for a moment as I dare say. This is proof that after one week of a breach in the walls the people themselves would finish off the rest. But enough of that how are the scouts doing after your retrieval of Eren. How is Langford doing?" Pixis babbled on in their friendly conversation in Ervin's hospital room with the commander and the now interim commander Levi.

Levi replied, "Amazingly its pretty decent how well we are recovering. Considering the fact that we lost half of our battle tested veterans and now our only operational battle squads are Dirk's, Malene's and Klaus' of the second and third unit brigade. We lost all our section commanders and the entire unit 1 except for that crazy Hange. Her unit 4 and squads are still operational and are currently doing research on the titans in Ragako. As for Frost, he suffered critical internal damage from excessive use of his powers but knowing him I'm sure he'll be up and at it in no time. I'm sorry Ervin honestly . .just as you recovered to the point you were able to talk again you have to hear this. I'm sure the week's events are enough to make you go back to bed." Levi frowned at his own words.

Ervin said, "No, I've had enough sleep. There is too much I missed out on. Please continue." Levi mumbled as he eyed the bandaged stump on his right shoulder where his arm was supposed to be. Now ending just above his elbow. "Its too bad about your right arm." Levi muttered. Ervin gave a small dark smile. Then said "How many people do you think I've fed to the titans by now. One arm is barely enough to payoff something like that. Don't worry, I'll live for now and repay my debts in hell someday."

Pixis listened intently as he spoke, "well said Ervin, if that's the case then when the time comes please let me join you in hell!" Levi gave an awkward stare at Pixis, "yeesh. What's up with you old man? Haven't you had enough already? Or is it that you haven't had your fill yet?" Levi grumbled. "Indeed! I am craving for a drink right about now but sadly all of my alcohol has been confiscated by someone who is determined to keep an eye on me till the bitter end." Pixis replied annoyedly giving a sideways glance at his assistant who stood on the end of the room holding onto his coat. However her focus never faltered from the commander. Ervin chuckled at the sight. "It seems you have quite the exceptional subordinate there." Ervin finished as a gentle formal knock tapped on the door. "Hange? Enter!" Levi responded. The door opened with Hange entering with Connie following close behind. She stepped to the middle of the room and gave a salute along with Connie. "Pardon me Commander Ervin for intruding. Ah commander Pixis you are here as well. Congratulations on your promotion sir." Hange beamed. "Thank you section commander."

After the battle of Trost. And recent events Pixis was entitled as supreme commander of the entire garrison regiment composed of over 20000-30000 soldiers. He chose to remain in the southern region where the titan activity is high and allow the former general to handle things in the interior. So not much has changed aside from the change in title and influence.

"I am here to report in on the investigative squad's discoveries in Ragako village, this here is . . " Hange began to talk before Connie stepped up. "Sir, I am Connie Springer of the 104th cadet corps. I am a .I . . . .I was resident of Ragako as well." Connie stopped short. "Please allow me to explain. As he said, his hometown was Ragako. He volunteered to take part in our investigative operation for his knowledge of the area and circumstances of the incident."

Levi gave a soft look towards Connie "Connie, you've worked hard haven't you?" He said. Connie looked for a moment before lowering his head and replying "yes sir."

"Please allow me to elaborate. Our efforts did bear fruit this time. We have collected valuable evidence supporting Frost's theory. The houses we investigated were all torn down and wrecked by explosions from the inside. However, despite such clear destruction not a single stain of blood was found, nor bone nor flesh. This poses the idea they may have reacted in time and escaped but unfortunately, not a single person was found as well as the horses were well tied to their stables. What's worse is that the number of titans we found, fought and suppressed matches perfectly with the population of the village, thus theoretically the true forms of the titans that appeared that time . . .were in fact human. Specificly the residents of Ragako. " no one seemed to take shock at this mind blowing piece of news. Hange pulled out a set of paper and drawings(sketches) and continued to explain. As Connie had a flashback.

Back at Ragako village yesterday. "Ah here it is . . "Connie walked out of the wreckage of his house with a wooden picture frame and handed it to Hange. "Here this is a portrait of my parents." He said. Hange took it with both hands and inspected it. "I see so this person is your mother" she replied as she walked to the front of the house Connie came out of. The house on which a frail weak titan lied on. Its arms and legs were completely shrieveled to the point literally all was left was skin and bones. She held the picture upside down to the titan's head. The woman in the picture and the face of the titan was a striking match. The shape of their foreheads, the bridge on its nose and the shape of their jawlines were identical. "How could this be?" Hange was baffled. "Connie frowned. Then talked, "Back when I stumbled upon it as I came here this titan talked to me, it spoke words 'welcome home' to me." Hange gasped mildly. "When I first told Reiner about what I heard he was persistant that it can't be possible. Ymir also said the same thing. I see now they already knew just about everything and tried to hide it from me. Excuse me but are you done with her." he drooped his head down. Hange looked at him for a moment then nodded. "Yes." Connie then raised bis head. "Could you please turn it over." Connie requested with a grim look. Hange saw his hand twitching over his trigger and immediately understood and gave the order. "Don't worry, its arms and legs are completely worthless. It can't even move. And so the soldiers removed its bindings and used large planks and levers to flip the titan over efficiently. Connie jumped to its small back. He could feel the titan rumble below his feet. "Mom, who . . Who did this to you?" His voice was shaking and he was trembling. "I love you and I want you to be with me but I-I-I can't see you live like this. So please forgive me." The soldiers stared at him but made no sound. He began to draw his blades as it clanged with its metal sheath. "This won't hurt. But I'm sorry, I'm sorry to do this mom. Goodbye. I hope I can see you again after I die. Farewell." Tears streamed down his face as he roared loudly. His eyes flashed dangerously as he brought down his gleaming blades onto the neck of the titan. The nape was cleanly cleaved off in a spurt of blood and steam staining him.

The body began to decompose as Connie fell to his knees and sobbed. The body evaporated so he slowly descended to the ground. Hange slowlt walked up to him. "I will never forgive them. I swear I'll make them pay." Connie spat with all the venom he could bring out. Hange handed him the photo of his parents as he took it and held it tightly against his chest. "This is . . All I have left. . .of them."

Hange put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Do you need anything else?" Hange asked softly. "Yeah . ." Connie croaked. "Could we at least leave a gravesite behind sir?"

Hange nodded silently.

End flashback.

"So overall. The true origins of the titans were in fact humans." Ervin concluded. "Currently we don't have any solid evidence to prove all titans are like that but if this assumption is true than that would explain the titan's weak spot on the back of the neck." Hange continued. "That and the reason why despite the huge differences in size the general weak spot of them are all the same. The dimensions of 1 meter high and 10 centimeters across as concluded by captain Langford. 20 years ago."

"Langford? Eric?!" Connie was shocked to hear that name. "His old man kid." Levi quickly shot him down. Connie lowered his head grasping all this new information over the past few weeks. "As I said. If we apply these to a human being, the part that matches perfectly would be the brain and spinal column. This portion is vital and if cut all functions will cease to work. I'm guessing this part runs independant of the titan's entire composit . . . "

 **BANG! THUD! CRASH!**

"Hey you okay?" Loud sounds came from outside the door. Pixis's assistant went to the door but before she reached for the handle the door opened. There was a person huffing while leaning on to the door behind him was an HQ worker worriedly looking at the spilled bucket of cleaning equipment. That person on the door was wearing a white t-shirt and brown pants. That person was none other than Eric. "What the hell is going on over there?" Levi barked. The man stuttered nervously "I-I I'm sorry sir. He-he was stumbling and couldn't walk straight so I wanted to help but dropped the bucket accidentally." Levi raised his eyebrows slightly. "Whatever, just take up your stuff and get out of here." He ordered as the worker already ran off. The assistant helped Eric into the room and sat him down before moving away. "You are finally awake. How are you feeling?" Levi asked. Eric rubbed his face with both hands. "Honestly. I feel like I was hit by a train. How long has it been?" Eric replied. "You've been out for exactly a week. Even Ackerman recovered faster than you." Hange answered. Connie just couldn't help but stare at the scarring on his left arm. Running from his upper arm just below the shoulders down to his forearm.

"Seriously. A week? That's even longer than before." Eric said. "Even so. The reports say you and Eren sure discoered some new powers. Eric clenched his fists thinking back to that moment. Just as his warm moment with Historia ended he moved to board a wagon before the blood scrambled in his body and that had to be removed painfully. So once again he fell on his knees and puked up blood. But thankfully the amount wasn't as gruesome as before. As soon as he collapsed the other soldiers rushed to him yelling captain captain! Historia was scared to death at his state back then until Eren revealed the previous incident.

"Speaking of reports. I have . .something really whacky to say." Eric piped up. "I've seen way too many whaky stuff happen, so I doubt anything will surprise me but let us have it." Hange cracked. "Okay. Back at the battlefield I found something that really freaked me out." This piqued Hange's interest. Something that was strange to even Eric. Eric brought his hands forward and gestured a dome than an oval shape. "I think after that blast happened and the titans were decomposed I got up and realised something was in my hand. Some kind of tube with a big chunk of pink whatever the hell it was. Then I remembered reading about this before that what I was holding was a real bloodstained brain and spinal column right in my hands."

Everyone's eyes opened wide and Connie swallowed hard. "You mean its true, the theory is true with evidence." Hange yelped. Her golden brown eyes flickered restlessly. She knelt on the couch beside him and almost crawled up to him in a creepy manner that made Eric flinch in the other direction. "Finally some new information to work with." Hange was nearly drooling with excitement. Levi suddenly dropped his head all the way down to his hands, "huh what's wrong Levi?" Hange intantly pulled back up from her position. "So that's it? All this time the flesh I've risked everything to slice was actually human flesh. And that means up until now I've just been flying around killing **people**." Levi said chuckling. "Sheesh. It sounds disgusting when you put it like that Corporal. But if that's the case then we are all murderers." Eric responded. "Even so, this brings the question what is the difference between them and titans like Eren? Is it the fact that their physical bodies have merged or what?" Pixis said rubbing his chin. "It maybe that how Eren got his powers. Eren said his father gave him an injection when he was small. It could be that there was something more to it than the titanisation of Ragako. Something more Grisha Yeager gave him that allowed him to retain his human form." Eric said. Levi slowly muttered to Ervin, "Ervin?" No response "hey Ervin?" Levi looked at the blond man's face to see a blank, weird and mysterious smile, "Oi, what are you smiling about?" Levi finally said loudly. "Um commander? You didn't hit your head back then did you?" Eric asked. Ervin broke out of his stupor. Then looked at them "oh . .sorry its nothing." Ervin replied.

"You're a creepy guy." Levi remarked. "People have said that ever since I was a kid." Ervin chuckled.

"Is that the reason you joined the survey corps?" Levi.

"Come on Levi gimme a break. I lost an arm here for crying out loud. Don't you feel sorry for me at all. So heartless." Ervin said mocking weakness. Levi crossed his arms and nodded his head "perhaps." Levi mysteriously replied. "Anyhow, what is the condition and whereabouts of Eren and Historia?" Ervin getting back to business. "Ah yes. We are still working on that, currently our solution is keeping them hidden in a safe place away from any town or villages till the chaos dies down. We are sending them seperately so that no suspision may arise." Hange explained.

"Please be careful about this new information right now. The peace in these walls is like a boulder hanging on by a rotten rope. All it takes is a simple pull and things may fall apart. For now I request you please with-hold this hypothesis of the titan's origin being human." Pixis warned. Ervin acknowledged, "Indeed. We must proceed with caution. Any errors from this point forth may have severe consequences."

Eric however smiled brightly, "But sir with Historia we maybe able to root out organisations within the walls that could be a valuable source of information. And Eren, if theories about his powers are true we can finally seal the gate shut of wall maria and start some real expansion. Plus if the possibily of that insane power to manipulate the titans to stop eating people and assist humanity is just too juicy to let slip." Connie stared wide eyed. Hange pressed her hands together in anticipation. Levi reflexively nodded, "True. This mission has brought far too much crucial data to squander. Those two are the key but you are vital as well Frost. I need you to look after them, many are sure to know that we are aware of this and attack us. You may be already on their hit list." Ervin said sternly, "I believe that there is more to your power than just stopping titans. Keep working on it."

"Yes sir . .sss" Eric enthusiastically gave a salute but before he could bring his fist to his chest a stab of pain shot up his head. He hissed and dropped his head to his knees. Levi and Ervin's faces showed faint signs of concern and worry. "Hey you okay?" Levi asked putting a hand on his shoulder. The moment he touched him electricity pulsed through his entire being. White sparks flew and Levi painfully retracted. Eric jumped back shouting "huh? What's going on?!" Everyone was utterly confused. "That's what I like to ask you?" Levi said holding his hand slightly angry and annoyed. Hange wasted no time trying to grab him. Eric felt arms first hold his shoulders again. Nothing happened. "Huh? Why doesn't it work?" Hange muttered. Instantly Eric was grabbed into a hug from behind. Hange smashing her torso to his back. "Eek." Eric nearly shrieked at the contact. Gritting his teeth hard he immediately pulled Hange off him and said, "alright. Alright that's enough. Pull yourself together. You are creeping me out."

"Awww. Fine." Hange pulled back. Connie had his jaw on the floor the whole time. While Pixis and Ervin watched amused. "Okay okay. Knock it off four eyes. Enough bullshitting. I have an announcement to make. Over my time as interim commander, I've made a number of critical decisions. One of which is the re-establishment of my squad." Levi stated. "You mean the Levi squad is back corporal?" Connie asked. Eric looked in anticipation. "Yes the special ops. Squad. But first I want something from you Ervin. I want . . .a demotion."

This blew everyone's mind away. "Eeeehh. Don't you mean promotion sir?" Eric asked. "No you heard me I want a demotion. The Lance corporal title is a bit way too flashy. I think is better for me to operate as captain Levi of the independant Special Operation squad." Levi explained. "I see. Very well then." Ervin nodded. Pixis openly laughed. "Strategising on the go! Impressive as ever I see!" He said.

"Good. Now that that's settled I have a good idea for Eren for he works best in an environment that makes him fret. As for you Frost, I have something really important for you to do as your first task as a member of the special ops. squad." Levi stared at Eric straight in the eye. Eric swallowed mildly wondering what does he want. Knowing Levi the task can range from cleaning a toilet, to shopping for groceries from a military pantry. He even had to cook once for them and they sort of liked it. Was it to clean and dust the new base of operations. What?

Levi said. " **I want you to . . . .**

(Next Day. Somewhere in the western mountains of wall rose.)

"Hooh. We're finally here. Seriously, no matter how you slice it we are way too far off from civilization. Here Sasha take these." Jean said as a wagon arrived at a large cottage newly renovated by the scouts to serve as its current base of operations. Jean began to pick up boxes of food provisions and pass them to Sasha. Armin stepped off the wagon and lifed a large drum of fresh drinking water. "Damn this is heavy. What is it?" Sasha struggled to hold a box. All of them were wearing normal civilian clothes.

"They are filled with potatoes. Your best buddies." Jean mocked. "Seriously. You still couldn't let that go. I totally forgot about that." Sasha shot back. "Relax, nobody in our class is ever going to forget that potato girl. Well what's left of our class." Jean said picking up another box and jumping down the wagon. "Hey careful there. This inflation is growing into a serious problem. If we lost these provisions we probably might have to starve to death," Armin stated. "Yup. Hey Sasha why don't you try to steal some and see what the corporal does. I'll bet a monkey's ass that he'll slice you into bite sized pieces." Jean threatened. Sasha gulped hard. "Okay I won't . . .probably."

They walk in and put down their supplies and and begin to unpack and talk before they notice a huge piece of paper hung on the wall. Their eyes widen to inhuman proportions as they see a huge message written in red ink or paint. That seemed more like a suicide note or murder threat. It said.

" **NOBODY STARTS COOKING TILL FROST GETS THERE! NO SCREWING AROUND!**

 **LEVI"**

This had the official scout stamp at the bottom which means this was an actual order. But the style clearly meant failure is punishable by death. Eren slowly walked into the room with a scarf around his face and head. He was also holding onto his broom. "Hey you guys. Did you properly clean your shoes when entering?" Eren frantically asked. Jean was confused. "Huh? Of course not, we had our hands full with the supplies." Jean shot back. Eren grinded his teeth together. "You fool. Do you think this id going to be enough. You don't know corporal Levi ! Look if I didn't make your bed this morning you . . ." Eren was almost croaking. "SHUT UP! I ALREADY HAVE A MOM, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT!" Jean screamed back. "Anyways what's up with that horrifying note." Jean pointed towards the note hanging on the wall. Eren saw it and said "oh that, an informer came here in the morning and left it and said that this was an order from Captain Levi." Jean and Armin got confused.

"Captain?" Armin and Jean ask at the same time. "Yeah. He demoted himself from Lance Corporal to Captain to keep things under wraps." Eren replied, frantically brushing the dirt off their shoes that was left in the doorstep. "We're back" Mikasa suddenly appeared in the doorway with an axe over her left shoulder and a large bundle of wood under her right. Historia who followed with her also carried an even bigger bundle on her hands she noticed them and called out "oh welcome back you guys." Armin was blown out of his wits. "Whoa Mikasa did you go wood chopping?" He stammered. "Yeah my body is getting kinda dull. I wasted enough time lying in a hospital bed." Mikasa said depositing the wood into a large box and wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Hey you are not a wild animal. You really need to take it easy. You aren't fully healed yet." Armin nervously warned. Jean then said, "Wait. Correct me if I'm wrong but as far as I know its the man's job to do the heavy labour while the woman cleans the house. Not the other way around."

Eren chuckled. "That isn't even the half of it. I tried to stop her but she just wouldn't listen. Saying she's fully recovered. Forget splitting wood, she was killing it with her abdominals." Jean snapped at that, "hey how dare you spy on Mikasa?!" He shouted. They all talked, laughed and argued just like the old cadet days. But knew the importance of their place. Their conversation grinded to a halt as they heard the sound of hooves outside. "It must be the captain and Connie," Historia said dully as she stepped out of the cottage. She saw Connie wearing a black cape and one a white horse to his right another person was on it. He was wearing black, rough use trousers. Above was a dress shirt and overall a brown twin tail coat reaching down to just below his hips. He also wore a brown hat on top to perfect the look. "Huh? That's not captain Levi." Historia wondered as to who it was, but that refreshingly cold chill after a hard work of chopping wood. She immediately realised. Her face lit up with a smile. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. She called out to the others. "Hey guys! Look who's here!"

The others slowly walked out and saw the two horsemen arrive. Others also questioned as to who the other rider was. They both dismount and Connie begins to wave towards them. They pull their horses in and tie them to the stable. They all approach to greet them. The other man took off his hat and showed everyone his face. All of their eyes lit up. "Hey guys. How've you been?" Eric asked. "Eric. Its great to see you back on your feet again." Armin exclaimed. The two of them clasped their hands together in mid air in a friendly gesture. Jean stepped up, "so how was your beauty sleep. Frost?" He asked repeating the same gesture as Armin. "Dreamless to say the least. Has it really been a week. I feel really drained. You doing good?" Eric replied. "That's one heck of a coat you got there." Jean added. He did look very decent. A near perfect travelling gentleman. That hat, a dashing stance with his coat fluttering in the wind matching smoothly with his shoes and trousers. "Oh this, its the captain's. He said we were on a no uniforms policy so he lent me one. And surprisingly it fits pretty decently." Eric said tugging the collars of his coat. Eren came up to him and the two exchanged a brotherly hug and talked more, in the midst of their conversation Eren asked something. "Tell me Eric, at the end of that battle . . .why did you attack me? Sure it cooled my jets and got rid of that power instability I had in me but you did attack me. And Mikasa." Jean stared shocked at those words. Eric looked at his own hands and said, "I don't know. Back then I just lost control again and let my body move on instinct. I don't remember much about that. I'm sorry." Eric apologised.

Mikasa came foreward. "Wait. I don't care about what happened back there. I'm just glad we all made it back alive. Can we just leave it all behind us and focus on the future?" She said extending a hand to Eric. He smile slightly and tried to shake it as well, but as soon as they touched. A flash pulsed through both their bodies and they pulled back. "UUUUHH, not again." Eric groaned. Mikasa held onto her hand and looked confused. Others just watched dumbstruck.

"Again? What do you mean?" Sasha asked. Eric violently whipped his hand before replying with pursed lips. "This happened one more time with captain Levi, back at the HQ." Their minds were blown again. "Levi?!" Jean said completely lost. "Yeah him of all people." Connie said. "Yeah, but he handled it pretty professionally. He even looked really cool dealing with it." He added. "yeeesh, careful not to start hitting on the cap." Jean tossed. Others chuckled as Connie barked. "Shut up horseface!" The atmosphere kept changing every moment. From a cheery reunion to a tense arguement

Eric exhaled loudly. "I know, I'm a real mess. Loaded with power I can't even understand. Well I guess hurting is the only thing I can do. I better get to work. I think I'm losing my edge. Its times like these are we really causing some change. Day in and day out our way of life had almost been predetermined. Civilians work and pay taxes. Soldiers of the survey corps would go out get their asses kicked and come back with nothing.." Eric hunched as he tried to walk towards the cottage. Suddenly Historia appeared before him. Throughout their exchange she didn't speak a word.

Their eyes made contact and Eric has a mild flash of pink to his pale cheeks as he though back to that moment on the wall. She also seemed to be fidgeting to something. "I um . . No. You are wrong." She suddenly leaped into his arms in a warm embrace. White Sparks flew at the contact but she didn't back away. "Hey Historia this is hurting you please back off." Eric tried to focus his mind to suppress the power, but thankfully it calmed on its own. "It isn't like that. A little pain is nothing. You are wrong. You don't always hurt people. You are a really nice person. You're rash, impulsive but you always measure up the situation to take the best course of action. You care about the people around you, while I selfishly talked about living for myself just to be abandoned by Ymir. You've saved me so many times back there. From Bertold, and Reiner, from the titans and even from myself. I'm glad you are back up again. I-I was so scared. I can endure this or any pain but not the pain of losing someone I-I. . .someone so. . .dear to me. That-that you might never wake up. I'm glad. I really am. You have no idea what that fluttering in your chest made me feel back in that hospital bed." She stammered, sobbing in his chest.

Eric saw no point in stopping her and just stroked her long golden blond hair. "Its okay. It happened once before. I came back right? I'll be fine. It'll take more than that to kill me. Thank you. I just realised something. We **are** making a change in this world. This stagnant life is finally begining to move. And I assure you. Things are going to get a lot worse before they get better. But this time we are ready. All of us. We will fight and create a home for ourselves in this world. We all live for a dream. Find a dream for yourself and strive for it. A path will open for you." Everyone just watched this heartwarming scene and couldn't help but smile. The two of them let go and walked to the door. "Hey Eric, I've decided something. I'll tell everyone. The circumstances I'm from. And everything that happened before I joined the military." Historia said in a strained voice as Eric looked inside. No response came. "Eric?" She looked at his face and it had a petrified look.

"Its over." He mumbled. He suddenly fell to his knees in front of everyone in the doorstep. "Its over. My dream is finished. I'm not gonna make it. I thought I'd live a little longer" He stood up and walked inside. Everyone was horrified at his words of fatalism. Brushing his hand across the table. "Why Eren? Why guys?

Why the hell is this place . . . **NOT CLEAN YET?!"** He menacingly put forth his hand before them shouting those words. The way he sliced through the air and the absolute terror in his flaring eyes.

 **"Huh**?!" Everyone stood stupified.

"Whaaaaaat?" Aside from Eren and Mikasa the others yelled at his histeria. "Don't scare us like that!" Jean yelled. Suddenly he felt a cold arm seize his shoulder. He bolted upright as a board. Eren darkly appeared mirroring Eric's look. "Don't . . .underestimate . .the cleanliness. . .calamity known . .as Levi." Eren squeezed each word out of his throat like it was traumatic just to think about it. Jean swallowed at the fear transmitting into him from Eren's hand. "Come on guys let's get to work." Armin tried to break the fear in the two. "Ye-yeah. Let's go." Eric replied. "Um Eric. Can you explain that note on the wall." Sasha pointed at the message written in blood. Eric's jaw dropped. "So this is what he meant by, already informed warned and informed." He said in a low old man-ish voice. "Unfortunately the matter is that he wants me to 'COOK' and I say cook today's lunch. Apparently back in the training period before the 57th mission. The main cook fell sick. The great me of course had to open his big mouth saying I had some decent cooking skills and was 'forced' to volunteer in the dinner making. Aaaaaand, they kinda loved it. I guess he really is still hooked to my potato, veggie curry. Except for Eren, Mikasa and Armin the girls gleamed at him while the guys stared in awe. "You can cook?!" They shouted. Eric scratched the back of his head and gave an embarrased grin. "Yup. One of my hidden talents. Truth be told I picked it up over the years back home with mom."

Eric took off and threw his coat onto a rack, rolled up his shirt sleeves and tied his blue bandana on his forehead. Eren dragged Connie, Armin and Mikasa to start cleaning like their genitals depended on it. While Historia, Sasha and Jean helped Eric. They unpack the supplies and put the potatos and rice to boil and steam. The girls wash the vegetables and began chopping them and Eriv directed them. He put some oil in a pan put in some onions and began to add more ingredients. The sizzling of the pan could be heard among the sound of knives in the chopping boards. Historia stood beside him. "Wow. You are good." She looked him working diligently. "Honesty, its more of a force learned habit. The first six years of my life I barely left my bed aside from going to the bathroom and eating meals. So I was basically a home person. So I was there every time mom cooked. As I got older I decided to do whatever I could to the best of my ability with what's left of my life." Eric said not looking up from his work. Historia pursed her lips as she spoke. "Whoa. That's a pretty hard decision to make as a kid."

Eric just smiled. "Yeah. But dad said I act older than my age. But I was saved. By the power dad gave me. I was able to run, jump, go outside and meet new people again. I was happy. Dad would teach me new things about the world and when I was seven, he took me to the top of the walls and the view was . . .what do I say? Breath-taking. I went to his collection of books at the basement myself and it made me think. This is a dark world. But anywhere the light of the sun shone upon was worth living for." He looked at Historia and saw a bright smile on her face and her diligent focus on her work. He continued, "Mom taught me how to do so many things. Her skill with her hands were amazing, she would make these beautiful paper art and teach me things."

He turned to her again but saw a tear run down her face. A look of almost envy. "Your mother. She was a beautiful person wasn't she?" Eric picked up a small detail of her past but remained honest. "Yes, I love her. I miss her so much it almost hurts to think she isn't with me." Historia tried to wipe away the tears in her eyes and stay calm. "Okay I cut them all up." She said showning neatly cut vegetables. Eric saw the orange, red spicy gravy was ready and gestured her to tip them in. Sasha brought the potatoes he asked her to crush. He put them all in with a smile on his face and continued. "What are you smiling about?" Jean asked. "Nothing, just imagined what if the world would've been without titans. We'd go to school, learn about the world and probably play sports. I would be at the top of the class. Eren an impulsive hothead who would get into fights with bullies messing with the class' top scorer. Then Eren's crush Mikasa and I would bail them out. Then you being her crush would back me up in covering our asses to the teachers. That old man Zackery would be the principal letting us off with some cryptic message. This could've been a field trip. Captain Levi would be our teacher slash(/) supervisor. And commander Ervin and Hange our teachers." Jean chuckled. "That would be interesting. So what's the story of you being the master chef. Damn, smells good." Jean said.

"Hey who do you think put that extra salt in the stew, cooked up my those cooks in our cadet days?" Eric said with a sly grin. Jean's eyes opened wide. "You-you mean! Every weekend that good meal was . ." Eric laughed slightly. "The truth is back before joining the military. Those two years spent in the refugee camp eating bread like pillow stuffing and stew like pissed shit. The four of us would grow our own food or do tiny kiddie jobs here and there to get a few bucks and buy whatever we could before the inflation and famine kicked in. But sadly Eren there couldn't help burning his hands everytime touching the pot, or cutting his finger upon touching the knife. Mikasa there couldn't hold back on kissing and licking his fingers everytime he burned his, to pay any attention to the food. So those two idiots were pretty useless." Eren and Mikasa in the background cringe hard, while everyone else laughs out loud. "As for Armin he would be so nervous getting him even close the fire. Of what to put in? How hot was the fire, how much ingredient we were putting in?. I was too afraid he might have a nervous breakdown. I just couldn't let him get close." This time Armin cringed. Eric noticed out of the corner of his eye Sasha dipping a wooden spoon into the curry and tasting it. She seemed to be struck by lightning. "Eeep. Wow, this is delicious."

Eric creased his brows. "Thats it! I've decided. We are gonna feed the entire scout regiment today" enthusiastically pumped his fist. Others joined the bandwagon and felt excited. "Alright. Time to pull out the bug guns"

(Few hours later.)

Levi and co. arrived and thankfully Eric and the special ops. made plenty of food to feed everyone. As they were all having lunch in the dining room. And everyone seemed to enjoy the hot meal. "Amazing. This is the best curry and rice I've ever had." "Delicious." "Damn, Langford I didn't know you were this good" "Awesome." Complements were boundless at a decent home cooked meal after years of suffering and failure. Eric sat at the end of a table playing with his spoon. "Listen everyone. Consider this as the start of the scout regiments beginning feast of changing the tide. We have learned way too much to just stash or let slide. We are going to put our all into this and change this living in fear in this chaotic walls." The others hearing this proclaimation cheered slightly. "Normally, lofty ideas are for superiors to shoot down just to get a kick out of. But back it up with a meal like this and this whole army is behind you." Levi said. "He's just full of surprises." Hange said.

That afternoon was the happiest moment for any survey corpman. Eating decent food. Rallying for a fight and restoring their broken morales.

The kids of the 104th were at their own table. "Ah man. All that chopping and heat was worth it." Jean exclaimed. They were all smiles despite their pitiful situation. "The magic, some good food can do to your morale. Its phenomenal right?" Eric stated. Sasha ravaged on her food. Others were almost brought to tears at the flavour. "That's right. No matter what you make. Put the right amount of ingredients and spices and a masterpiece is formed." Armin said. Historia also gleamed at it with trembling lips.

(That evening)

The special ops and the upper branch of unit 4 led by Hange. The most trusted people of the scouts all in one room. Levi rubbed the bottom of the table and caught some missed dust. He looked up at Eren and narrowed his eyes. Eren facepalmed himself, as Eric shot a glare at him. "There should've been plenty of time." Levi said wiping the dust with a handkerchief. "But thanks to that meal. I'm in a really good mood. So I'll let your half assed candy butt cleaning slide for today. Well thanks to you Frost our morale and determination is restored. I'm thankful, seriously. But now the circumstances have changed. We need to review and set directions for handling our current situation. Getting straight to the point our overall objective hasn't changed. In other words sealing the hole in wall maria. If we can achieve that then most of our issues would fall into place and easier to handle. Issues meaning if the guy next to you turnes out to be a shifter. Issues like a fur covered titan comes at you throwing rocks. Or even if the walls are filled with titans. Oi Frost, please brief us of the parameters of this mission." Levi looked at Eric who was sitting at the other head of the table.

He took a sip of his coffee. "Yes sir. This is a lot of deduction and theorization but the wall is composed of hardened titan bodies. No live titans. My guess is that someone one hundred years ago. Possesed the power Eren did, and controlled titans. I'm sure whoever that was was far more skilled than him obviously. But he manipulated the titans to create this wall. So if all those titans could do it then why not Eren. So assuming he can, we can go to shiganshina without the need for any extra supplies. If we eliminate that weight by going over the wall in trost and traversing around night fall. Even running on average speed we can safely reach shiganshina by dawn. With guranteed zero casualties unless of course the shifter's attack. Basically, If and only if Eren can generate the mass of hard material needed straight out of his body on scene the need for repair material, wall management staff and time needed to repair the wall itself is removed from the equation. So all we need is soldiers, Eren, food supplies and spare gas and blades, that's it, I'm sure only two wagons and the horses will suffice. That means hinging all our hopes on Eren's ability. The wall can be restored in less than day. Just like the Trost district. So our primary objective at hand relies on training Eren and producing a plan and means to counter the wall destroying titans, Bertold and Reiner. Also known as the colossal and armoured titans.

All of that said, it amounts to catching clouds of all the uncertainities. The question whether Eren can do it in the first place? The lack of support from the inside as well. We lost all public favour for failures in the recon mission and the destruction of the stohess district. The central government's outer ring did exonerate us but the inner circle of royalty and the nobles are still salty about everything. At this rate the call for our disbandment is inevitable so at this point its do or die. Now that word has spread that we know something so big, we will be targeted. Especially Eren and Historia."

"Your speaking skills haven't dulled I see. Well do or die all depends on this mopey-dopey guy here." Levi said. "Plus. Our threat level hasn't decreased for sure. The two of us may also be targeted so stay on your guard." Levi finally looked at Eren. Eren just tossed out, "yes sir! I will."

Suddenly a few knocks came on the door. Levi personally went to the door answered it. The soldiers saw an informer passing a package to Levi. He said a few words and turned back closing the door. " bout time it got here." Levi said putting the box on the table. "Whats that sir?" Eric asked. "Consider this your official welcoming ceremony in to the special operations squad. He opened the box and passed smaller parcels to each member. The boxes had their own names on it. They slowly open it and reach inside. They feel something metallic and pull it out. They hold it with both hands and stare for a moment of pride.

...

An official badge with the wings of freedom and their names engraved into it. It was silver and had extentions with sp. Ops. Unit 1 also carved into the silver. "Congratulations. You have been officially assigned to the special divisions. Be ready to carry out your missions with pride and dedication. Keep it on your person at all times." Levi stated. "Yes sir." They all replied with shaking voices except Mikasa Eren and Eric. Who spoke firmly. "Now, pull out your other 'gift'." Levi ordered. This time they felt something even bigger. They pull out were less than impressed. It was a standard military handgun. A revolver. Well oiled and polished. Some held it nervously, while others pulled the hammer and tried to get the feel of the weapon. "As much as you don't want to we are going to get into messy situations where human blood will be spilled by the hands of humans. At that point you will face a choice to pull or not pull the trigger. That choice may determine your future, the future of your commrades and the future of mankind." Levi said crossing his arms. "But sir. Shooting people . . .is" Jean questioned doubtingly. Eric put a hand on his shoulder "Listen man. When lives depend on it think of it like facing titans on a firing range. Just hold your nerve if you can. You can shoot limbs and the enemy can be taken down without killing anyone." Jean held his gun tightly. "There is a strap and extra rounds inside. Keep it on you for your protection. I won't always be there to do the dirty work. Keep it on and hidden at all times. "Yes sir." Everyone said.

"Well Hange. The kid is ready, so for now all that's left is for you to pick a suitable,decent location to begin experiments." Levi turned to Hange. Hange didn't have her usual flash of excitement for experiments. She began to ramble about something "Yes, of course, that is my responsibility. The one I've chosen to live and die by. But, . . Currently the entire garrison is mobalised on an entire coverage of the walls and running a general patrol. That requires a ridiculous amount of Manpower and effort. So they are being stretched thinner and thinner. With the piece also in proportion. So its getting weaker in the wall cities. At this stage we have to be cautious of widespread riots breaking out. We have to retake wall Maria, that is our only choice. Its too important but . . But. . .I do . .I do want to bring peace to everyone as soon as possible, to create a world where people don't have to live my hurting each other. I know his hardening experiments take highest priority and we should get to work on it immediately. Without delay. Without restrain. On it and the main specs. of titan powers. Plus I wouldn't mind working on that incredible potential of being able to control titans. Will this potential. I don't want to waste any time. I want to get started immediately on this. But for . . . .now. I want us to keep a low profile for a little while longer." Hange seemed to hate and curse herself for suggesting this.

Others were suprised at this. Gasps and huhs escaped at her announcement. "Listen. The situation is more complicated than you think. I stayed silent as Frost explained but his theory of us being targeted has already come to fruition. I will get straight to the point. Pastor Nick was killed" many widened their eyes when the news hit them. "This morning just after Eric left he was found dead in the Trost HQ barracks. The cause of his death was assault and torture. I went there immediately after getting the news. There was no one there but two MPs. I tried to get in but they constantly refused and adamantly denied entry. I couldn't see much but what i did see was half his face beaten to a pulp and all of his nails removed." Many cringed at the thought. They hated the man but still they did not wish harm and death upon him. "I tried to question them but the arrogant bastards got angry and lashed out. They almost seemed suspicious. They yanked my jacket just to check my rank and squad. Dispicable baatards began insulting us more and more. But in the brushing i got a peek inside his jacket. That was the first time i took a good look at his face. He was an old man. And his badge read as 1. Central first military police brigade. Aka royal capital MPs at the southern most district. Its way too suspicious to me. He tried to hold himself and barked back. I of course played the idiot and tried fooling some info out of him. At the end he shooed us away. But tell me Levi. What happens to your knuckles if you punch too hard or too many times on a perso?" She looked at Levi. "Hmm. I suppose if it goes too far the skin on your knuckles tear. Your hand sprains and worse the bone breaks entirely." Levi replied. "Yes thats what I learned. From fooling around. I noticed the skin on his knuckles were torn. They clearly tortured the pastor before killing him. His name was Djer Sanes. Squad 6 as per his badge. I knew the all cult wouldn't leave Nick be as he disappeared and cooperted with the scout regiment so I concealed his identity and kept all of his signs of being involved in the cult hidden. Yet he was found so easily. To think the they could use the military police to do something like that. I'm also partly responsible for something like this to happen. I was too naive to not consider that they might make a move this early."

"Torture. Pastor Nick was tortured by the military police. That means they wanted rinformation from him. About how much did he tell us? " Armin pointed out. "Which begs the questions they may have asked about how much do we know the relationship between the cult and the Reiss family." Levi added. Eric also added. "Along with the whereabouts of Eren and Historia."

Hange's assistant Moblit decided to share some extra info. "This event has been of course reported to the commander and general Pixis. Along with the entire survey corps. So we have already mobalised troops to monitor the central brigade. They should be more cautious in their advance. However this strategy is a double edged sword. As they can use us to find this place by tracing the soldier's movement? . . . . . . .,"

And the conversation rolled on and on about risk from being stabbed in the back by people from within. They talked on and on till nightfall but the conversation ended on a high note with the decision that their location hasn't been fully exposed yet and Eren's training was ordered to begin effective immediately from tomorrow then the unit 4 people slowly left. And all that was left was the sp. Ops. squad. In the kitchen Eric, Eren, Mikasa, Connie and Historia were working. Sasha and Jean were on watch on the outside. Eren and Connie were chopping vegetables while Eric and Mikasa worked on getting the fire and water ready. "To think they would lick clean today's lunch without even a drop of left over curry sauce." Eric said. "Yeah with food that good after such a long time, what did you expect? I want to ask you guys something. That entire conversation almost all of it went over my head so can you guys explain it to me." Connie asked. "The basics are the experiments with the titan powers must be kept as quiet as possible, and we have to work to eliminate any hostilities against us as a threat before we go for the mission. You should go ask Armin for more details. He's much better in explaining it than us" Eric explained. "Thanks. In any case I have to kill that beast titan. Or . . At least play a part in defeating it. Ymir said that that 'monkey' turned my people into titans and caused them to get killed. Ymir too taking me as a joke, and taking that so far. How could she be so cruel. She's just . . ," Connie hissed.

"You're wrong. . .back then Ymir didn't tell you because she knew you'd be hurt by that knowledge. So she tried her best to hide it." With her normal caring face again. "Ymir, no way. Come on, she can't be . ." Connie replied. But he was cut off.

"Its true Connie. That was an act of compassion from her. Just listen, freaky as this may sound but my power actually allows me to connect to the heart and mind of the titan shifters. I could feel their feelings, I could hear their thoughts. I was even able to communicate with them. Back then Ymir was really conflicted, but she still had her careing side and she did it for your feelings and to keep the mission going. But that changed only after she exposed herself as a shifter and ran away with Bertold and Reiner." Eric told him. Historia stared at Eric as well as some others at the knowledge of his additional powers. Eren looked at the scene and thought. 'Well Historia is back to being her old self again. Well almost. But I can say its all thanks to him. She almost seemed like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Ever since she told us about her being an illegitimate child of the Reiss household. About how lonely she was. With books being her only source of peace. In that respect they are quite similiar. Thanks to that awesome meal today she could tell things about her mother's scorn on her and witnessing her death right before her. Looks like we all have a streak of parents dying right before us. But the fact that she was so distant from her mother despite being so close is almost too sad. But think she made friends here. I'm sure things will get better. . .someday.'

(That night)

After eating another amazing dinner. Eric sat in a chair in his personal room and stared out into the window. Looking at the bright full moon. The clouds were moving slowly in the sky revealing shimmering stars now and then. A relievingly cool night wind was blowing. The windows were thrown open. His room was at the far corner so it got the highest amound of wind. He just sat looking at the night sky. He felt confused, at peace yet agitated all at a swirling vortex of emotion in his heart and thought after thought on how the future would be changed at their actions, he was so lost in thought that he was almost startled as he heard three soft and clearly hesitant, nervous knocks on his door. "Co-come in." He said softly. Slowly the doorknob twisted and the door creaked open tearing at the night silence. At the doorway stood Historia, with an insecure, scared look in her face. Her hair was let down and she was wearing her black shorts and a loose white T-shirt. "Historia?" Eric was confused as to why she was here. "Um, have a seat." Eric thought to just be the gentleman. She pulled a chair to the window and sat beside him. "Can't sleep?" Eric started a conversation. She shook her head. "No. I feel restless." She replied. "I can see that. Me too, all this going down. Its utter turmoil. There is just no gurantee if you can live through the next day." Eric said.

"Its not just that. I'm just scared. All this conflict, betrayals and hate. I'm scared to lose anymore of the people who mean more to me than a family. To see them just turn into a monster and turning on us or worse just walk away. To see them get killed. I mean I loved what happened today. This day was one of the happiest days of my life if not the happiest. To just relax and talk with friends. Eating that food and making it together, laughing and messing with each other. If only we could do this everyday. But this is all going to go crumbling down and we have to fight again. Please tell me what do you do to keep yourself going?" She asked pulling up her legs and curling into a ball on the large chair. Eric thought deeply for amoment. "Three things. A dream, a goal and a wish."

"Huh?" She blinked a few times. "My dream is to build the first ever clinic outside the walls. I won't stop at nothing to get it. To help people. When they finally leave these walled cities. They can find a place for help. My goal is to find pieces of dad's research and find a way to free ourselves from this accursed life in the walls." Historia listened intently, "and your wish?" She asked, "My wish is. . ..

. . .Give me the power to change the world. And let me see the beauty of it"

She exhaled. Getting off the chair and pulling it closer to Eric. But Eric stood up and said, "wait I have a better idea." He moved them out of the way and lifted the large sofa in the room to the window. To his strength, lifting was a breeze. He brought it into position in front of the window and they both sat as they began to stargaze. "Wow, the sky sure looks very beautiful tonight." She said. "Do you always see them so late into the night?" She asked. Eric shook his head. "No. Only the most exceptional nights like this. The stars are clear and the moon feels like a light lamp illuminating the entire night landscape. I want to see as many beautiful sights as I can before I die. Its just too risky. A titan might fall right out of the sky and eat me. A bullet could blast my brains out. Or even if my own body gives out to disease." Suddenly he felt his arm held tightly in an iron grip. He saw that Historia wrapped her arms and her entire body to his arm and leaned on him. "Please don't ever say that again. I don't want you to die. I will be all alone. I've lost everyone who I could trust. They are all good people but . .but . . " she almost shuddered at the thought. Eric could feel his heart rate speed up. He used his other hand to stroke her hair and face again. "Relax. I have no intension of dying just yet. To see the world I fought for. To see the ocean. Snowy mountains. Hills, valleys and forests. To complete my dream. I am going to die in a peaceful way no matter what. I won't be some forgotten soldier torn in the field of battle. Or some bloody war hero passed into legend and myths. Have faith in yourself. Just as you have faith in me. Just as much faith I have in you." She responded a bit weaker. "But how. I feel so lost." Eric thought for a moment.

"Let me rephrase that a bit more fancier. Believe in the me that believes in you? Imagine the people close to you and watch a path will automatically open for you.

Historia? Historia?" He looked down to see her falling asleep against his body. He could feel the entire warmth of her bare skin on his. "Hey Historia. Hmm. She really pushed herself pretty far recently." 'I'll put her onto bed.' He stood up and lifted her light body with ease bridal style. But the motion lifted a bit of her shirt and his hand touched her silky, smooth, white, side. Eric took a deep breath to compose himself and just absorb the feeling. "Please. . Can I sleep here just for tonight?" She softly croaked. Eric was unsure as to what to do. He put her in his bed. And slowly pulled the covers onto her. Then on impulse kissed her in the forehead. "Good night my . . ." He stopped short unable to find a word suitable. They are neither that distant to just call friend nor that close so what should he say. "Good Night Historia." He carefully moved to the other side of the bed and faced away from her. He was totally confused of his actions yet he felt at peace. But there was still something fluttering in him. He suddenly felt arms circle his waist and hold tightly. Eric swallowed at the feeling of her entire torse press against his back. It sent electricity down his spine as the feeling of her small, petite breasts brush against him. That feeling was able to take his breath away. He tried to pry her arms apart but immediately she leaned closer and nudged her chin in the crook of his neck. This was a whole new feeling for the ashen haired boy. The scent coming off her body. The steady rhythm of her heartbeat was resonating with his own. Her hot breath passing by his face. The warmth perneating off her body into his. Eric gave in and just relaxed and tried to sleep. Little did he realise a small gentle smile crept up his face. This newfound intimacy with this golden haired girl had a comfort of its own. Looking at her face it was also a peaceful, relaxed smile.

One thought hit him before falling asleep. 'Why the hell is my heart beating so fast?'

TBC . . . . .


	28. Chapter 28 Silver Blue

Chapter 28. Silver Blue.

(Eric's POV)

 **Can you please tell me, how the hell am I supposed to reach our dream? In this shitty narrow path. With all these damned bastards blocking my way**?

Dad?

 **I know its hard but I just can't go back. I can never go back. To that sad, repeating, and lonely past. I just want us, our son and the people of the world to get that beautiful sky back that we lost 100 years ago. Please you can understand me. We weren't the only ones that . ..that has sacrificed so much.**

Mom? Why is she sobbing? I can hear sounds of scribbling. A faint image. Mom? She was hunched over a table writing furiously on a paper with a quill beside another paper left open. I couldn't read a single word on it. It was dark, clearly nighttime. There was only a single candle illuminating her face. Small tears were rolling down her face, her cerulean iris' were completely contrasting with the red corners of her eyes. She gritted her teeth with a pained expression of both bottled up anger and sadness. Her hands were clearly shaking and her body was trembling. I've never seen her so . . .so distraught.

 **But why? Why him? You carry the Langford blood as well. Why can't you . . .use it? Is it . .?**

She stuttered repeatedly in her sobs. What is she talking about?

 **Is it really our only choice? Are you absolutely sure there was no other way to cure him? The 'SCRAMBLER' is something to fear, that's true. But to put such a responsibility on his shoulders is just too painful for me to imagine.**

Eh? Scrambler?She was clutching her own chest at the thought.

 **I'm sorry my dear, but aside from my blood being impure, the 'charger' only melds with the body at a young age. I have but crossed both. If I tried it would only kill me. Its all because of you our son has received the best of both and is capable of carrying on our pride and hopes. He is the only one in the world who can do it. Its so painful to be so far apart from you but I have to find the 'balancer' otherwise the 'charger' itself will cause a fatal reaction with his disease**.

'Scrambler' , 'charger' , balancer, what the hell are you talking about dad? Damn it.

 _ **Charger, Balancer, Transformer. Charger, Balancer, Transformer. Charger, Balancer, Transformer**_.

These words kept hammering in my head. With the voices of my mom and dad chanting them repeatedly. What is that?

 **He's becoming a major threat I see**. Reiner?

 **Allow me to explain the legends surrounding his powers**.

Whoa legend? About time someone talked. Please be a memory and not a dream.

 **That power is called the 'Scrambler' but our people call it the 'Anti-coordinate' . Its known in our history as 'The Executioner of the King.' And I don't mean he kills for the king. His job is to eliminate the king. Its claimed that its the ultimate weapon for taking down the coordinate.**

Reiner is spilling it all here. Yes. Keep talking. Keep talking.

 **Holy shit. If its that dangerous why did they keep it, let alone create it.?**

That's Ymir.

 **That's because. It acts as a fail safe. Those damned nobles said that if the wielder gets eaten by a shifter the power could be stolen or if he or she is a worthless and dangerous successor. So that power was entrusted to the family that was the king's most faithful and loyal family. But something happened that both powers were lost and now found its hands into one very wrong and one very right person. In both cases its unfortunate. I'll explain. The 'scrambler' has several powers at its disposal. One is that immunity to titan attention. Even if the coordinate ordered it. The titans would never obey that one order. Another is absorption. You saw it yourself. He decomposed the titans and ripped out their energy till even they died. Then he could convert that into pure death energy he created in those blasts. But strangely his power seems incomplete. Aside from the obvious point he doesn't have a titan transformation ability. His power seems charged up but unstable. Also those telepathic capabilities to counter the memo . . . . . .**

No, no no. Not yet, don't fade. I need to learn more. Come back. I . . .fucking bastards.

My eyes snap open. But I'm not in my bed. I was in a beautiful vast green plains. With red, pink, white and yellow flowers blooming in the distance. The sun was shining brightly but a cold breeze blew hard. The sky was clear and cloudless. There were rural roadways. Some small houses, and. . .

And . .even a clinic there. The signboard on top read.

"Langford. General Hospital."

What the? People were walking by with smiles on their faces. In the distance. I saw those accursed walls but they seem to curve convex than concave. I'm outside! I run to the clinic and a little girl with long dark grey hair and silver blue eyes run out. She had a smile plastered to her face and I saw her hair was tied in a ribbon. That . .

That was the same ribbon as the band on my hand. I gasp in surprise as I see her run ahead till she came up to another girl with contrasting dark black hair. The two chatter in the distance before throwing a glance at me. Their eye colours shocked me. I felt very uneasy yet soothed at the same time. A pair of blue framed with greyish white, and a shiny emerald framed by black. They both wave cheerfully at me and before I realised I was waving back to them with an awkward smile. Why did that black haired girl remind me of Eren and Mikasa? Before I could think further an enchanting smell filled my nose. I see a breath-taking curtain of long locks of glowing golden blond hair drifting in the wind on the head and shoulders of a tall woman. The world almost seemed to blur out of focus. But as I was about turn to her face a tremor knocked me off my feet. I began to fall in slow motion. All I saw was her soft pink lips uttering

"Please, save us."

I hit my head hard on the ground. Peering through an eye the whole world changed. The green grass changed to brown. The sky turned red. The buildings all caught fire. Smiling people were turned to mutilated corpses and the kids? The kids were killed underfoot by the marching titans. Among them were the colossal and the armoured titans. Along with Ymir, and the beast titan all marching on to kill and destroy everything in sight. Tears boiled out of my eyes as I was about to scream but felt hollow and powerless. No, no please stop.

"Gaah." I wake up sweating heavily on my bed. Huh? Back to reality huh? Thankfully this time I didn't make too much noise. I tried to get up but failed miserably. There was something that held me down and I couldn't feel my left arm. Looking down and hot blood rocketed to my face and my heart started beating like a racehorse. I was lying on my back sweating like hell. She way actually lying right on top of me. Or precisely more to my left side. She was sleeping peacefully face down. One hand across my chest, another free. My left arm was directly below her body touching her bare waist as her shirt seemed to have moved upwards. Her thin legs intertwinging my left. This intense heat building up was comming from her. Calm down, calm down, calm down. Breathe, just breathe. Then she moved slightly the sensation of her entire chest and abdoment pressing and rubbing against mine crashed all chances of that. Causing goosebumbs sending chills up my body. How is she sleeping right on top of me? Her face was near nuzzled into my neck and turning her face was dangerously close mine, the sweat glistening in the morning rays on her neck didn't help. Damn she looks so cute this close! Shut the fuck up Eric Langford. Pull yourself together. Heat! Heat! Heat! Her back rose and fell rhythmicly with half her lower back visible. Along with her toned stomach. Cool your jets. Damn to think there would be a day I would regret having spectacular vision. Mentally I wanted to slap myself. For reading every detail of her body I could see there. Physically I wanted to . . .no I'd rather not say. Gaaaah. After a masacre dream why does this always happen. It feels so cozy and nice yet I can't. (Sigh) Well at least it feels really nice.

Slowly and steadily she begins to stir. Slowly putting pressure on the bed she lifts herself slightly off me. I use this chance to pull my hand out and ease my breathing. She blinked a few times before comming to her senses. "Good morning. I guess." I said. She looked around and remembered the events of last night. She felt uneasy and came to his room and (somewhat) accidentally slept in his room beside him. Her cheeks went red all the way to her ears. The look made me chuckle instantly. Its just too damn cute. "Hey, what's so funny? Anyways good morning." She turned away muttering. "Hehe. The fact that you so casually slept in a guy's room without any worry and now you are red as a tomato." I said sitting up. "I suppose we should get up now." She tried to change the subject. I nodded and both of us tried to get up. Little did we know that in all that shuffling our feet got tangled in the thin covers and she tried to pull back. Instead she came fallng headfirst onto me. "Whoa!" I yelped and put up my hands. She also near squeaked putting up her hands.

THUD!

We both fell back. My eyes were closed but I could feel everything. Something on the left, and something on the right. Beside my head I could feel a lot of hair by my face. Hey, hey, hot, hot hot. What is that? I had to open my eyes and saw she was actually straddling on top of me with her almost sitting on me. Her arms on either side of my head. Her face only inches from mind. But again my accursed eyes betray me. They already began tracing the contours of her face. Her sharp cheekbones nearly matching mine, her big round blue eyes. Thin bridge of her nose. Her messy bangs across her face. Her soft anxious breathing pattern. The shape of her neck as she breathed. Her chest heaved to and fro as the air flowed. The proportions of her well trained torso. The very rhythm of her muscles tensing and relaxing was being burned into my memory. That was a moment not worth standing dumbly for.

As horrificly the door knob twisted and opened. "Hey Frost, rise and . .. ." There stood in the doorway was Levi. First it was his casual mean guy look but that went crashing to utter shock and mortification and one of the few other faces he ever made. It gets worse I then realise in an attempt to stop her I was actually grabbing onto her bare waist. Something was definitely firing up upstairs and downstairs in my body. Somebody's heart rate just accelerated. Levi's mortified looked broke as he turned away. Dropping the most loaded, gut wrenching statement ever. " Try to keep the door locked next time. And make sure to replace and wash the sheets." And then he disappeared closing the door.

. . . .

. . . .

Me and Historia were ready to faint on the spot. Why the fuck is it him of all people? "Ca ..ca . .ca . .captaaaaaain!" We both stuttered as we yelled. "Its not what it looks like!" I screamed. We frantically get off each other and I fall face first on the floor. Oh crap. As I slowly lift myself up I hear a faint giggle. "What the hell are we even doing?" Historia asked with a small smile and a slight blush, I look at her and say. "What indeed?" With a dumb smile.

(Narrator)

After that embarassing morning and an awkward breakfast later the team set out for their prepared experimentation ground. The travelled in covered wagons and moved in seperate groups. Till they reached their destination point. A large crater with several large caves on the edge to act as a stand in for wall Maria's hole. Everyone else got out and strapped their gear on. Some stayed on the top while a few descended downwards. Eren quietly exited his wagon and walked to the center of the crater. All the soldiers take their position above only Eric being the only one left in the crater. With a nod to Eren Hange raised her hand giving the signal. Eren and Eric exchange a nod and Eren brings his hand to his mouth. Everything seems to go quiet at that. "Start." Eric muttered after getting a reasonably safe distance. Levi watched from behind Hange. Mikasa and Historia were standing on another edge of the crater. Eren bit down hard on the flesh on the base of his thumb. Giving a painful chomping sound, followed by a crunch. Blood splattered and yellow sparks flashed as huge yellow flare erupted upwards with a green glow. Then a tremendous crash and blasts of hot steam blew out. "Damn it." Hange complained eying the mountain of steam rising upwards. Eric thought for a moment. 'The power to absorb.' He put out his hand towards the steam and tensed his fingers. A few soldiers along with Levi saw that. They gasped to see a pained expression on his face as very tiny streams of faintly visible steam and light came from the steam. He clenched that fist and a mild blue glow surrounded it. He retracted it and punched the air before him.

This blew the steam forewards and some of it into the cave. Several others watch with awe. The steam cleared with Eren standing straight and stable. This time he was not screaming like a madman. He opened his titan jaws and a small amount of steam escaped. Lifting his hands he clenched his fist a few times showing he has a significant degree of control. Eric and Hange exchange another look. "OKAY EREN. LOOK AT ME!" Eric yelled. The titan turned and faced him slightly grunting. "NOW, NOD IF YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME!" Eric continued. Eren looked at him and slowly every single person on the scene and nodded. Even raising his hands to give a thumbs up to emphasise his control. Many smile at this sight of a titan acting like this. "GOOD, EREN. NOW ONTO OUR MAIN TASK. TRY TO MANIPULATE YOUR BODY TO HARDEN." Hange shouted from the top. Everyone else watched for this moment of truth. Eren closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He clenched his fists and several minutes pass as he took several poses. Some even funny. But no matter what it didn't work. Hange saw it was slowly becoming pointless so waved at Eric and raised two fingers at him. Levi standing behind her muttered. "Four eyes." Hange totally ignored him. Either too engrossed in the excitement of this experiment or simply didn't care.

Eric taking the signal nodded. " **Enough Eren. Its pointless. Let's switch to plan B**." Eric barked. **'Okay. I got it.** ' Eren barked back in his head. Eric feeling a spark flash on his forehead clutched it slightly. 'Whoa. What was that? Is my power going unstable or something **? Alright then Eren can you hear me?** ' He tried to project his thoughts to the titan body as he previously attempted. But this time he tried to keep it cool and calm.

 **'Apparently so. Wow and it doesn't even hurt either.** ' Came Eren's messy reply. Others stared oblivious to their mental conversation. **'Damn it. Is it just me or your voice sounds nastier than usual while you are in your titan form**?!' Eric mocked. The titan began to growl slightly. Hange came up to him and fired a curious look. Eric sighed and explained his entire telepathic and absorption power out loud. Hange's jaw was left dislocated and probably big enough for a watermelon to fit inside and she was drooling in excitement. She was about jump in enthrallment but seeing so many soldiers and the almost humane amusement look on the titan Eren's face she straightened herself up. "Ahem, now." She coughed in her hand and whispered very quietly into his ear. Eric smirked for a moment and nodded. Looking dead at Eren his eyes slightly flashed. Eren raised his foot and tried to stand on one leg much to the onlookers surprise. Hange was clapping her hands and fidgeting like crazy. "It works. It actually works." Hange was bursting with joy. "Excellent. This time its actually Eren in there. He's focused. Good boy." Eric complimented. He raised his hands to draw everyone's attention. "HEY EVERYBODY. TRY GIVING HIM SIMPLE ORDERS. TO TEST HIS UNDERSTANDING AND CONTROL." He called out. Immediately one by one various people gave commands like, put up a v-sign, do push ups, squats, other flexing and dexterity movements. He complied with all of them and was successful and then somebody actually said, "do a tap dance." Eren raised his eyebrows in shock. Eric felt something spark as Eren communicated with him. ' **Who and how the hell does that guy expect me to do that? Damn I can feel my real body start to burn** ' Eric laughed out loud **. 'Man this turned out to be more fun than I expected."** Eric tossed back. "Well section commander. I suppose we've established Eren has full control over his body for the moment" he said to Hange. She was furiously taking personal notes herself. "Yes you're right. Let's move on. There were sightings where titans did talk. Let's see if he can. OKAY EREN TRY SPEAKING!" Hange shouted to him,

The titan nodded and opened his uniquely shaped jaws. He only gave off growls, shrieks, scraggy and wheezing noises. He even clutched his chest as he tried. "He's saying that the jaw won't move in any direction except up and down. And his larynx seems to be very constricted. I'm sorry but this titan can't talk." Eric stated to Hange. He then felt something boiling inside him. He was holding onto his ODM trigger and blades but slowly felt them shake. 'What is this feeling? Bloodlust? But towards what? Eren? No way, I don't want to kill him. Do I? Goddamn it, calm down. Calm down. You don't wanna kill the saviour of humanity. Come on, kill him. Murder your best friend right here. No, no no what am I thinking. I hope he didn't hear or feel that.' Eric struggled in his mind

Hange disappointedly nodded. "Fine. Still there was definately something new we saw today. Well let's drop the talking chapter and move on." She pulled out a blue flag from the inner side of her coat. Waving it in the air a few soldiers scrambled and pulled in a few wagons into the crater. These wagons were filled with Several logs and rope. "Try building something out of them." Hange muttered loudly. Eren picked up a log from the wagon then held it in mid air before he froze. **'Stay right there. Don't mo** ve.' He felt Eric's commanding order nail him to the spot. Eric charged foreward, everyone else stood there wondering why did he stop. Eric fired a cable to Eren's body and rose up. There he fired another one as well straight behind him. Eren turned to see him. Wind began to pick up and he accelerated. To onlookers he coiled his hands around his body and was ready to strike his nape. Eren saw him gritting his teeth as his eyes turn dark and the glints flash red. The blades gleam in the sunlight. The pang of steel slicing through the air was piercing. He closed his eyes on reflex.

Onlookers feel an intense burst of cold air hammer their face. But very few realise the true meaning of it. Levi muttered "bloodlust?" Mikasa stared with wide eyes along with the others. Mikasa felt this feeling **before.**

 _ ***Slash *slash *cut *swing *smash**_

He heard a series of heavy cutting sounds. Everything went silent for a moment. They all looked closely to see . . .That the log in Eren's hand was carved up to sharpen it. The flat tip was cut and chopped into a rough pointy shape. "There, now use that to write on the ground. Let the other's know what you are thinking by yourself." Eric said panting. Eren heard the order but replied back. " **You okay man**?" Eren asked with concern. Eric rubbed his own chest before saying. **"Yeah, I'm good. Let's continue the experiment**." They continue normally for an hour with Eren sitting crosslegged, using the ropes and logs to build a basic house. Everyone was impressed at the level of control he shown. He communicated through both Eric and by writing on the ground. Everything was going well except for the disappointment of being unable to harden. After an hour or so things began to change. Eren seemed more unstable. His writing scrambled up. Eric felt shocks to his head. **'Father, Father, Father, Father. . . .he . .to me. . .glow . .cave.'** Eren began to sense lessly blabber in his head as well as write on the ground. Both of them collapsed to their knees but the titan clearly struggled more. Surprisingly Mikasa, Levi and Historia had a mild spark fly over their forehead and a pang of pain. Levi merely flicked an eye as he wondered the reaction Eren and Frost have on him. While the girls grabbed their temples and stared bewildered. Eric forcibly managed to break the connection on everyone and then watch Eren writhe in pain.

After fifteen minutes, steam erupted from Eren's nape in gallons and he emerged with his human body. Eric wasted no time in jumping in and ripping him off the body and pull him to a small base built in the mean time. This crap continued for thirty minutes and Eren forced himself to his feet and drank a bottle of water and poured some on his head. He ran to the centre of the field and bit down his hand. Again in a flash of yellow lightning and green glow he transformed. Things begin to deteriorate as this titan appeared smaller about 13 meters than his usual 15. This one was unable to understand commands, freaked out and began thrashing. He seemed hungry and tried to eat the very house he built. Eric and the others got a reasonable distance from him and watched. "If he runs out of energy this experiment is over. Heh, might as well test this out." Eric smirked. "Hey, what are you doing?" Hange asked nervously. Eric tensed and widened his stance. He clenched his fist and took a deep breath. His eyes visibly darkened. Energy began to be pulled out of the rampaging titan and Eric's right fist glew a bright blue colour. Then out of nowhere he jumped high into the sky. The glowing ball grew larger and larger as huge long sprites of lightning flashed violently

"CANNOOOOON BAAAAAAAAAAALLLL!" He yelled as he crashed straight into Eren's back when he was struggling on all fours. This gave a large shockwave and ripped Eren in half. Decomposing a vast amount of flesh and bone. First the skin on his back. The blood vessels tear and spill blood which decomposed away. Then the nerves and his spinal column. Till his spine exploded leaving only from the shoulder up and below the knees. With that little body left Eren easily escaped. Hange, Mikasa and the medics rush to his aid. Others were impressed at the display of colour and boom boom. Eric checked his own fist and saw he only lost skin on his knuckles much better result than mangling his arm previously against Annie. The skin quickly healed right before him in a puff of cold steam. Eren was salvaged successfully. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and saw Levi patting him. "Not bad Frost. Looks like you really made good on this morning with our little princess." Eric's face flushed 10 shades of red at those words as he struggled to make a reply. But Levi already left with a smirk by that time. Eric felt his insides burn in embarrasment.

Thirty minutes later Eren suddenly rushed out of the tent shirtless and to the center of the crater. Eric watched confused. "Why is he running around topless? HEY, CAREFUL NOT TO BURN YOUR PANTS" He asked then yelled. Eren transformed again but this titan was a complete failure. It was only bones from the hips down. While the upper body had missing flesh here and there. He was unable to support himself and collapsed revealing half his human body still sticking out. "WHAT THE FUCK EREN?! PICK YOUR USELESS ASS UP FOR GODSAKES! YOU CAN'T SAVE MANKIND WITH THAT STEAMING ASS STICKING OUT" Eric barked. Hange getting tired of repeated failures yelled from above. "WHATS WRONG EREN?! YOU DONE ALREADY?! COME ON STAND UP. DOES THE FUTURE OF HUMANITY DEPEND ON THIS PILE OF TITAN CRAP. STAND UP." Levi stared from behind her in bored droopy eyes. "Four eyes. This is a total bust. Don't tell me Frost scrambled up his transformation system. Just look at him. Its pitiful, he's not even 10 meters tall and he's missing flesh here and there and there is that steaming candy butt of his sticking out." Levi mumbled. "Hey. I just shut him down. Don't blame me for this." Eric barked back then quietly adding to himself. "Salty bastard."

Mikasa rushed to his side once more. Armin yelling her name from behind. "That gloomy brat is jumping the gun again. She seriously needs some punishment." Levi said leaning over the edge. "Enough. Its over were pulling out. He can't even move." Hange jumped over the edge. They all carve Eren out of the steaming lump. They see that his arms and face were very strongly attached to the body this time. Hange dives head first to pull him out. Nearly tearing his arms off. "Goddamn its hot. Eren, you are way too damn hot." Skin began to tear and blood starts oozing from his face and neck. Causing Mikasa to freak out. "Wait. Wait. Section commander. There'd blood leaking out. Stop." She shrieks. Hange had a maniacal smile on her face. "Wow, this is incredible! He's almost completely fused with the titan body! He's attached so much more strongly, what'll happen if we leave him?! IS HE GOING TO COMPLETELY TURN INTO A TITAN?! WE CAN'T DO THAT RIGHT?! SINCE HE IS A HUMAN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Another pull and Eren's jaw muscles and eyeballs dangerously pop out. His nose was ripped off and bleeding profusely. Mikasa was almost brought to tears at the sight. "Oh wow. MOBLIT LOOK. HIS FACE IS ALL MESSED UP. HURRY MAKE A SKETCH FAST BEFORE IT TURNS BACK TO NORMAL. WE CAN USE IT FOR COMPARISON FOR LATER!" She screamed at her assistant. He staggered violently. "Section commander you're insane, are you even human." He cried back. Eric tired of the drama stepped up. "Will you idiots shut up! Let me focus here." He ordered and Mikasa seemed to innately comply. Hange also calmed down to see what he will do. Eric brought one hand above Eren's left arm and another below. A few seconds pass as a soft blue glow begins to eminate from his hands and the titan flesh attaching his arm harmlessly decompose away. Eric gave a confident smirk as sweat poured out in pearls from his forehead. Hange and the others watch captivated.

The flesh begin to thin and thin till it broke and his left arm freed. He repeated the process on his right, "you see. Everytime I thought to go all out whenever I use my power. But I realised that all the pain I inflict was due to excessive pressure on it. If I keep the flow and effect steady and calm its completely safe. It all depends on the degree of power I pump into or draw out." Eric explained as the other arm detached. Both the arms were left in open stumps like an eaten banana with blood dripping out. But steam began to emit as it already begin to heal. Hange yank once more tearing his face accidentally. Eric panicked. "Hey, hey, hey. Wait. You are going rip his face off." Eric stated as he put both hands on Eren's cheeks and melted and evaporated the excess flesh from it. Hange and Eren fall backwards. Hange's eyed were shining in marvel. "Beautiful."

Mikasa was about rush to Eren but passed a look to Eric. She saw him staring into his own palms which were skinned in the process. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked with a level of concern. Of course the skin healed on the spot with the blood vessels and tissues connecting and repairing in plain sight. He showed it to her and smiled. "Yup. I'm good."

The soldiers scout the area for any signs of spies or witnesses. They quickly wrap up their gear and pull back on their horses and wagons. Eren, Mikasa, Hange, Eric and Historia board the same wagon as per Levi's instructions. The day rolled on but Eren fell to a day long coma. The next morning.(without the awkwardness)

Eren woke up like usual. He wiped his face with a hot towel as Hange explained the details of the experiment. Despite showing a degree of control, his memory blanked out after the construction test. "I remember building the house. Since the hardening failed we tried to go to intelligence and endurance tests. I remember Eric talking in my head and everything was going well till the blank spot hit." Eren stated. In the room was Eren, Eric, Mikasa rigidly standing over Hange, Historia and Levi. "So Eric, anything you like to add." Hange turned to Eric who seemed lost in thought. "As a matter of fact yes. I like to introduce a simple but complicated fact. Something I want to call Titan Energy." Others listened quietly. "Consider it the source of life for a titan. It can generate it indefinately as long as it is in sunlight." Others nodded. "Understandable."

He explained further. "But for shifters like Eren. Even in sunlight its clear the amount you can hold is limited by your own human stamina. That's why in the second transformation you ran out of human power and lost control just like the trost district." Mikasa hid her scar with her hair at the thought of that incident. "I see. That explains why he loses control. His human mind blanks and titan instincts take over. So that means . ." Eric took over for Hange. "That means. With no human mind to balance it, his body can't hold the titan energy."

"There go the incomplete transformations." Hange concluded bringing her finger to her lips. "So that explains why my failure back in that kidnapping." Eren suddenly piped up. Everyone threw questioning looks at him. Prompting him to continue. "Back in the forest I couldn't transform. Reiner also couldn't. So according that concept it was because there is a minimum amount of titan energy needed to make a complete transformation. And neither of us had it back there after that brutal fight." Eren said impressing everyone with something intelligible. Eric then went on. "Now switching to my power. From what I picked up its more like absorption. I can take the power from nearby titans. But since I don't have any titan body or flesh I can't generate it on my own. As well as that without titan flesh to hold the energy it has to be released. . . ." He said clenching his right fist a few times. ". . .In the form of that energy blast or that electric punch." Hange answered to him. "Yeah I guess so." Eric concluded. "So you mean to say all this time that enhanced abilites, regeneration and endurance came from feeding off titan energy of the titans in the field. Talk about irony." Levi said. Eren then said "Even so, all in all I failed the primary objective. And the plan to retake wall Maria is impossible at present. And all because I failed at hardening."

"Yup. No shit. We are very disappointed. The atmosphere smells as sweet as the gutter. At this rate the only thing we are finding out is our short commings and they aren't helping. And there is absolutely not a single good thing happening. At this rate the chances of titans rising from the earth or falling from the sky doesn't seem that laughable anymore. We are still sitting here like toothless prey. Heck and the only creature with teeth here is this popsicle blondie over here if you ignore me. Anyways its a very crappy situation right about now." Levi ranted without batting an eye. "But sir Eren tried his best." Mikasa's persistant defending was really getting annoying. "Mikasa. Defend him all you want on the battlefield. In here if you don't have a viable opinion to voice, you should keep your mouth shut." Eric said. She shuts up instantly raising an eyebrow from Historia and Levi. "Anyhow it doesn't matter whether he tried or not. Without any results he's as good as a titan on a leash." Levi continued. "Hey listen, I had a rough childhood. I can't help that I picked up a nasty mouth, but assessing our deficiencies, discussing and complaining about it is an important ritual of experimentation. And believe it or not I learned that from Captain Langford. Hear me out, the stink of the gutters is always in these walls, it fills the air. It has always been like this for the past 100 years. That is our present situation. I only realised this recently. I couldn't tell the difference. Why not? Its because I was born in here. I've been breathing this shitty air all my life. But when I first went beyond these walls I felt it. The air outside was different. It was a world like hell but that was also the freshest air I've ever breathed. That feeling of freedom was like no other. It was then I realised how little I knew."

"Basically what Levi is trying to say is that you won't know the true extent of your abilities unless you dive in head first. Just look at yesterday. We learned so much and even established this titan energy concept. Yes we are paying a hefty price for letting all that smoke up but the knowledge we are gaining isn't futile. We are learning something new everyday. Isn't that right Levi?" Hange explained. "Yeah . . .thanks." Levi hesitated for a moment. Eric seizing this opportunity leaned closer to Levi's ear and whispered. "Your 'verbal' convincing skills suck captain." One of Levi's eyebrows twitched but he didn't say anything. Eren begin to ponder again. 'Why me? Why is someone as ignorant and powerless as me given such a responsiblity. At this rate saving humanity as well as repaying Mr. Hannes . . .is a far cry from my capability. But . .but back then why did I think about father back then. If I didn't would I have been able to last longer? Dad? Where are you? Are you out there somewhere or are you . . . .' His thoughts stop short as a small image popped into his head.

A woman with a striking resemblance to Historia. She had long sleek black hair. Large round blue eyes. It seemed like she was looking into a mirror, the room was furnished to a noble class. She was wearing a simple white gown and was brushing her hair. This image resonated with Eric. He saw the same image smashing into his mind with a spark. Levi, Mikasa and Historia also hissed but didn't seem to have seen anything. Eren and Eric exchange a look. 'Who is that? Historia?' Eren thought. 'No way. She had black hair. Plus she definately looked older than Levi.' Eric shoot into his head. Eren held his own head in pain. 'What is this? A memory . . Damn it I can't think straight. . Any more and . .' Eren was wincing by now. 'Hey for now drop it. We'll talk about it later.' Eric said to him. Mikasa noticed Eren's disposition and rubbed his head. "Relax, you still haven't recovered yet." She said. "Right." Eren said. "Well then. Now that we have proven that Eren cannot harden let's switch to our second objective. To look into the wall cult. They seem to have some knowledge of how the walls were formed by the titans and may know something regarding the hardening ability. But its going to be a pain in the ass to extract that info out of them. Well I'm sure Ervin who went to the capital learn something as to why its not the king the most priviledged man in the wall but the Reiss family who is privy to these secrets." Hange finished looking at Historia.

(Royal capital)

Ervin Smith who was summoned to the royal premier HQ to give his report in the recent activities of the survey corp. Ervin asked as a personal request for commander Nile Dok to escort him. The two men travel in a carriage as Ervin look out the window to see a gentleman have his briefcase snatched from his hands by a few kids and running away. "A young band of thieves. Even the capital has deteriorated to this point. Some policing you are doing Nile.." Ervin said mockingly. Nile seemed to pay no heed to his words. "There is no point. Its the same everywhere. The holding facilities are already overflowing so there is exactly no place to bring them in. So tell me Ervin why did you drag a military policeman like myself all the way out here out here? I'm not particularly in the mood to reminice our trainee days." Nile replied crossing his arms. Ervin tilted his head slightly towards him. "That's cold of you Nile." Ervin said. "I figured you'd be long dead by now. So too stubborn to die? That the only thing you shucked into the next life was your right arm. Tell me do you still believe those delusions you and Connor spouted back when we were kids?" Ervin didn't look at him. "Thanks to Connor's son those delusions are turning into reality." Ervin retorted. He gave an eased smirk and replied, "I see so that rampaging boy is still out there. That's good to hear."

"By the way Nile. A little food for thought. Pastor Nick was murdered. He was tortured before being killed by the first central Military Police Brigade, Unit 1. Do you know anything about it." Ervin enquired. Nile seemed surprised. "The Royal corps? . . . No." He mumbled. "I see. It seemed they wanted to find out about Eren's whereabouts. Tell me is what do you want with him? What do you see in him that you people would dirty your hands with murder just to get your hands on him." Ervin continued. Nile didn't make eye contact with him. "I don't know. We . . merely obey orders from above. Who and why is not our concern. But as an old friend I'll tell you something. If we are the outward face of the military police then they are the exact opposite. Their actions, methods and motives are a complete mystery. They operate on a different chain of command and have no links or contact with us. My jurisdiction as commander only extends from the second division. They are an independant group who only answer to the inner circle of supreme royalties. I am only their commander by label. But I'm no important than a sack of potatoes to them. Basically there is no one up there to render any reprisal on them. I'm sure that was obvious. Sorry to say this Ervin but you won't get anything useful out of me." Nile explained.

What do you think Nile?" Ervin.

"About what?" Nile.

"The fact that handing Eren over to them would put an end to the danger brewing inside the walls. What do you think?" Ervin

"That's none of my concern. I just carry out the orders I am given." Nile.

"Tell me how is Marie doing. I hear your third is on its way." Ervin

Nile was surprised at the sudden mention of his wife and kids. "Can we please stay on topic?"

"Say, now that I think about it. You also wanted to join up with the survey corps just like the rest of us. But instead you fell in love with a waitress at our favourite drinking pub and chose the path of protecting a single woman." Ervin

"Yeah. That's right. I abandoned you guys and shamelessly lived on to the present day. But I don't regret it. Yeah I still feel guilty for leaving you guys but I'm fine with that. Making a family is my biggest achievement in life and that is something I am proud of." Nile.

"I can respect that. Our fallen colleagues would have also felt the same. You managed a way of life that we couldn't.' Ervin.

Nile chuckled at that. "Stop lying to yourself." This tweaked Ervin's attention. "Remember the day of our graduation. We all got a spot in the top ten. You chose that path. I can still feel that burn Connor left when he defended my choice. He said you are just a bunch of stubborn, dissatisfied, prideful fools. To accept the choices you make and live by them. I actually miss that guy. He found his own love. For his research and his family. I would almost envy his mental fortitude if he didn't up and die. But I can say that I will respect that man and memory for as long as I live."

Ervin cracked a small smile. "I suppose you are right. Connor was one heck of a guy. He had both the brain and the guts. Its a shame he turned down the commander position four times. He would've made a much better leader than me."

"That's right. He did that so that he could handle his research and stay closer to his family. That boy Eric is really lucky to have had a father like that." Nile

"He was 18 years old when he graduated. But he was just as charimatic and inspiring. We all thought he was some enthusiastic fool who would die on his first mission. But god knows where he got that inspiration to fight for thirty years and take into the research of Angel Aaltonen to nail down our path to overcoming the titans." Ervin.

(A/N: Angel Aaltonen is the pioneer of the ODM gear. Check out the wiki or read the light novel. Aot. Before the fall. By the way I didn't.)

"It was probably that cute snake tongued medic he fell for. Its a miracle how she kept him going." Nile.

Ervin actually laughed at that. "Oh Come on Emma was a fine woman. Anyways. We are on a mission. And this world is on its path to change. Which side will you be on. A fighter for hope? Or a weight of dispair? Decide soon."

The carriage arrived at its destination. Ervin didn't bother to let the driver go inside. "This is fine." He got off and began walking. "Ervin. What are you planning?" Nile said sternly. Ervin threw an over the shoulder look to him and said. "A gamble. As usual. You just do your job. I only wanted to give you an early warning. . . . And one last thing. I was in love with Marie as well." Ervin started. "Humph. I already knew that. But you couldn't balance them so you chose the titans instead. Your definately aren't Connor. That's for sure." Nile responded. "Listen Nile. A final word, Connor died because his gear malfunctioned. The former commander was the only witness. At least that's what I heard."

The carriage left leaving Ervin standing before the HQ. He stared at the building for a moment. He saw a man with a long dark brown coat with his face hidden by a hat. He brushed past Ervin and in almost rehearsed fluid motion slipped a well sealed envelope into his left lower pocket in his trench coat. "Former section commander Ervin Smith. Don't let this be seen" The mysterious man muttered in a shady manner before he left. Ervin stood there shocked as to what happened. He looked around and saw the back of the man disappearing around a corner. All he saw of that man was a small patch of grey hair. "Hey wait!" He called out but no response came. He went inside and opened the letter out of anyone possibly being able to spy on him. His eyes widened to inhuman proportions, he sat there bewildered at the contents of the long letter. After several minutes of complete shock, surprise and awe he smirked and burned the note.

(Several hours later at the Sp. Ops. Squad base)

Eric held out a piece of paper and read it out loud enough for the people in the room to hear. The others peered over his shoulder to read. They were all horrified to see it. "Has everyone read it?" Levi asked. Eric handed it over nodding. "Captain this. . .this is." Armin stuttered. Levi took it and set it ablaze on the candle. "That's right. This is Ervin's orders. Do you trust him? God knows how he figured it out but those stupid believers are comming. We're done here. Start packing. We're outta here." Levi said.

Everyone immediately gathered their essential materials, gear and supplies. Then put on their cloaks and escaped. A few hours later they make it to the hilltop armed with rifles. They stare out at the cabin to be shocked to see men carrying torches, guns, spears approaching the building and scanning for any sign of people. "That was a close one. I wonder what would've happened if we slept there tonight." Connie muttered. "They'd probably gut us in our sleep. Damn MPs." Eric said quietly. "MPs? Are they the first brigade?" Armin stammered. Levi frowned. "Who knows? But to think they would launch a sneak attack directly upon knowing our location. I've been underestimated. Anyways. Let's hurry to the meeting place. Thankfully the moon is out tonight. Let's go."

Next morning the squad find themselves in the city of Trost. Most of the houses were still under heavy repair. The roadways were torn and the people were living in shambles. Each had disdain written over their own face. The city was saved in the titan attack but its life was nearly sucked out in the following days. People stop visiting. Jobs were running low and businesses were weakening. The wealthier company owners pack up and departed to the interior so employment rates plummeted. Eric sensing the tension in the people immediately hid his face with his hood. Levi however was caught before he could. "Hey isn't that Levi? " "Yeah you're right." "Its humanity's strongest soldier." "Hey, he's pretty tiny. I've only seen him on horseback." "Short man." People flock around them and soon their way is blocked. "You are in the way." Levi say as calmly as he could while hiding his irritation. People finally find an outlet to vent their anger and frustrations. They start getting really heated up but amidst the verbal carnage one member of the group strays. He walks up to a fruit vendor. The woman who was attending the shop was holding onto a baby gave a dark scared look to him. "What do you want?!" She she harshly said in a fit. The soldier staggered backwards. "Dear lord. If that's how you address customers it isn't hard to see why your sales aren't improving. Anyways how much is a bunch of apples?" He said gently. The woman looked down at her own actions and almost bowed. "I'm sorry . .its . .its . . " Eventually he buys something. The people stared unable to react to this unorthodox method of kindness. They catch a glimpse of his face and hair. "Are you . ? Are you Eric Langford? That's right. Grey hair, blue eyes and weird aura." They point at him. "Seriously? That is my description?" He replied. "It is him. I expected the 'hero' of trost to have be a little bigger." One of them say. Eric tossed a few apples towards them "I'm 15 years old, Do you sir expect me to be 6 foot tall?. Levi and Sasha grab two and share. They take a huge bite as they pass through the confused crowd.

Levi look at his fruit and say. "A crying shame Waste of good food. Huh? WATCH OUT!" He grabs Eric and jumps out of the way of long blades aimed for their necks. As they were distracted the wagon that launched a drive by attack on them snatch Eren and Historia right off their feet and into the wagon. However the lack of reaction them is quite the startling one. So Sasha takes the initiative. "ARR. . .ER . .ER ..EREN AND KRISTA. SHIT THEY GOT TAKEN AGAIN.!" The group stealthily move away.

Elsewhere in a distant building surprisingly Eren and Historia were sitting idly in a room. Historia sat on a chair and table overlooking the window. Eren was twiddling his thumbs while sitting stressfully on the bed. "That guy doesn't look a bit like me. His horseface and all. Why did it have to be him of all people to be my body double. Can't Eric play that part. Our heights are about the same and outward appearence are about the same." Eren ranted. "You can't help it, the captain said his eyes were too blue." Historia told him. "Seriously. What kind of a shitty excuse is that?" Eren barked. She was unfazed. Eren continued. "Plus why the hell does ARMIN have to play you? I mean are the girls or any female soldier too much of a problem." Historia looked out the window then looked back at him. "Again, all the girls are too tall for that. Armin was the only one short enough to play out. His yellow blond hair does make it a little easier. Aside from him the only person short enough for that is the captain. I'm sure as hell he won't play that." Eren snorted this time. The thought of seeing Levi in a skirt and a blond wig blew a fuse in him. "I guess you are right. That sinister face would be a dead giveaway. Anyways I'm just scared if they get exposed too quickly something terrible might happen." Eren's face softened. "Its going to be alright. Eric and the captain are there. I'm sure they won't let anything like that happen." She said with a small smile. Eren stare at her, wondering at her optimism.

A few hours later their two body doubles sadly Armin and Jean wordlessly sat there trying their best to keep calm. Jean was struggling to not yell out as he tried to turn his head away at the repulsive sight. Of Armin being treated and molested like a girl. The kidnapper ordered to keep watch was creeping the hell out of Armin. Groping, rubbing and nuzzling against him. He was almost brought to tears at the henious act. 'And here I was thinking that I would never do something like this. Being that bastard's stand in. Please hurry up Eric. I don't wanna see Armin getting man-raped right in front of me.' Jean thought painfully.

Outside Eric and Levi were going over the bases of this operation while Mikasa returned from a scouting run. "So how does it look?" Eric asked. "Bad . .well sort of. If we don't move now they will see through Armin's disguise." She reported. "I see." Levi said. "That's not the worst of it. He looks really pitiful right about now. We better move fast before he gets traumatised." Her words definately raises eyebrows. "How's your leg captain? I know this is pointless but I want to say I'm sorry for my impulsive stupidity back then" She shot. Levi moved it around and rubbed it. "I can move it more or less. Let's go." He ordered. Both of them reply. "Roger." At the same time. Levi raises a hand to signal the beginning then move.

In the meantime Historia dosed off on the table while Eren laid back lost in thought. She suddenly snapped from her sleep gasping, "Aahh?" Eren look up at her. "Whats the matter?" She looked around before saying. "No its nothing. I just fell asleep. . .Oh Goddamn it I can't remember. That dream I had, I feel like it was really important but I can't seem to remember anything about it. Shit." Eren sat up rubbing his face. "Yeah that happens to me a lot. Besides, when did it get so dark. I'm sure with Eric and the captain there shouldn't be any problems. After all our opponents this time are the Reeves corporation. They are just working men. No trouble for battle hardened soldiers like them I guess. I'm sorry, all this trouble just because I can't find a way to harden my titan body." Historia raised her head from her hands and stared confused. "Why the heck are you apologising to me?" She stated. "You know because I can't harden we can't depart for shiganshina district. And its most likely there we will find and help Ymir." Eren replied. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Help Ymir huh? Honestly over these past few days my feelings have changed drastically. Right now I can't bring myself to give a damn about her. She chose that path. She took in upon herself to go down that road with Bertold and Reiner. I have absolutely no right make any judgement on that. I feel really lost as to what I'm supposed to do. Back then it was almost as if I lived a scripted life. To join the military then the survey corps and finally die in someway that people would admire. I made that up and actually accepted it. But now, you guys pulled me out of that ditch of despair. But I can't seem to find any direction as to take my life. Everyone else has some sort of motive. An objective, a goal they can put their lives on the line for. You, . . .Eric, Armin, Jean and even Connie and Sasha. I'm only here as a useful tactical piece to dig out information from that family that abandoned me. They say I have an important purpose but I don't think I'm cut out for any huge responsibility or any of that crap."

"Something tells me that's a half lie." Eren said taking note of her tone. "Yes you feel lost. But at some point of our lives we all were. Take Jean, the horseface was all MPs with his high and mighty disgusting guts. But ever since he saw the titans up close and felt the losses and pain of life I can honestly like the guy he is becoming. Look at me. The whole thing about 'kill all the titans' is just a font now. Back then it was pure rage and revenge. I hated them because they destroyed my home, my lifestyle and killed my mother. But recently with this power and all I find that a motive like this doesn't mean anything and will only put the people I love in danger. It was a hard nail driven into me by Eric and Mikasa. I still feel ashamed to do that to her. She actually asked me how was I with a broken ribcage and torn chest muscles. I can never forgive myself for that. I . .I didn't even realise how precious she was to me until then. It even cost Mr. Hannes his life, the man who was like an uncle to me. I made a promise to change the world and that day will be a permanent reminder to me as long as I live. And besides don't you think you should worry about something else. Like Armin. I doubt a guy with no experience would last acting and dressing up like a girl."

Historia listened to Eren going on about that. "Sorry. I guess I'm just wallowing in self pity. Actually I don't know what to feel. The Krista persona of me cares and worries about everyone, isn't it? Because Krista Lenz is the good, kind hearted girl everyone loves. As for the Historia Reiss is different. She was neither loved by her parents or anyone for that matter. She didn't wish to be born into a life like this. Someone whose very existance is a pain in the butt on others. There is no Krista. This is me. The real me who is just an empty shell of a person." This time Eren snorted. She was slightly surprised at his reaction.

"Again a lie or you are lost." He said with a half smile. " To tell you the truth I actually didn't like the Krista back then. In fact I hated her. You were always forcing yourself to do it. To force yourself to care and worry about others so that you don't have to think about yourself. That beautiful but horribly fake smile. That artificial being just without any true feelings. But lately, . . yeah you smile a lot less but the ones I do see are real enough to ease my soul. Don't tell me you aren't loved. I may be slow but I can see peace in your face at times. I know there is someone out there who brings that warmth to you. And you care about him too." Eren said not looking at her face. Being filled with thoughts Historia's cheeks turned slighly pink and a small smile came to her face remembering certain memories. Eren continued, "You are not hollow. I can see a person being filled up inside. You are not lost. There is someone with you who can show you the way. Live for a dream and the path will appear as he said. There is no need to decide now. Historia Reiss is growing as a human being. She can smile, cry, hope, have friends, be happy, cook, love and can be loved. The emotions she shows now are all real. And actually she is a nice, stupidly, honest cute little girl."

She almost wiped a tear from her face. "I guess you are right. I am just too stupid to see the precious aspects of my life." Eren turned to her. "Why him of all people?" He asked. Her face didn't lose its colour. "I guess I was just emotionally fragile back then. But he was there. He held me together. He took care of me. And I. . I . .its true I love him for who he is. He cares about the things important to him. He has his goals set and works hard not only to fulfill them but take care of the little things to himself. He prioritises people above all else. I saw it back at trost how he gave a kicking to Jean to keep his shit together. That speech he gave as commander and the tactics he employs always focuses on least casualties even if he has to take it upon himself, risk his own life. Like he went on his own to bring you back. To jump right into the titans and pull me out. I am grateful to him. I see a future when I see through his eyes. But how do you know about us . .I mean me having to do with . .did the captain . . " her face turning red at that point.

Eren smiled slightly but squinted one eye in confusion. "The captain? What did he . .?"

"So he didn't say anything." She said quietly to herself. "Say what?" Eren asked. "No no, its nothing!" She looked away stuttering.

"Well, anyway I know Eric is a good man. He was the first friend I ever had. I know him for over ten years. He is someone I admire. He made me realise how important it is the bonds you make with people are. It becomes your reason for living and the source of your resolve to keep fighting. Whatever his actions are I can never doubt him. Even if he does do something wrong or bad I will never question him. Because I know there is a reason why he does this and he will never do it with bad intentions. Sure he can be a real sadist to the titans sometimes masaccreing them before slicing their napes but I think its just the nature of his power. My time in the special operation squard showed me too. He was really shaken up by their deaths, I though he was cold from that battle but after the captain told me about their burial plan, I felt horrible. I know I can't be like him but I sure as hell will try. I won't let Mikasa be hurt anymore because of me. He definately rubbed off on both of us. Especially on your tone." Eren said pointing at her.

"Eh?" She was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I can't believe you didn't notice that. Ever since he woke up from that week long coma he has been talking more mellow while you are getting more and more vulgar and foul mouthed still not as bad as he is. Did you even notice how many times you said hell and other shitty words?" Historia clutched her own mouth at the realisation her face began turning red. "Shit!" She muttered again.

Eren chuckled. "So you two planning on doing 'it' anytime soon?" He sarcastically toss. "What do you mean 'it'?" She asked confused. Then after a few moments the meaning dawned upon her. 'It' was a subject she accidentally learned in the refugee base and something she chose to forget. "Wha . . ? Wait . .no, of course not?" She frantically denied choking on her own words, flushed faced. "I-I . . Well I'm . . I'm not ready yet. . . What the fu . .the hell am I saying?! Shut up you idiot." She tried to mask her embarrasment with anger but ultimately failed. "Besides . .we're underage. You are so mean Eren. And here I thought you had a more grown up side to you. Humph."

Meanwhile as this warm heart to heart conversation continued. . .

Back in the edge of the trost district. "Are you sure they are Eren and Krista?" A stout man barked at the kidnapper who managed to capture the proxy Eren and Krista. "Yes sir. .their description matches with the one we were given." The man clumsily replied. "And you checked to make sure they weren't in disguises?" Their boss questioned harshly. "Umm, no sir. . "

They open the door to enter. "You fucking morons. This better not be one of your sloppy screw ups. Just wait before you report it to them." They see the two of them tied to their chairs as before but the guard nowhere to be seen. "Where did that stupid dimwit go?" One of the men mutter. "Fools. Whatever, just start stripping them of every last thing they have." The boss say tugging the cuff of his coat. Before feeling a swift movement of air and hearing the sickening sound of bones impacting. He quickly turned around to be shocked at seeing a black haired girl with a killer scowl in military gear jumping two meters off the ground from a hiding spot behind a box and smashed the head of one of his men between her hand and knee. The unfortunate man passed out instantly. Before the other had time to assess the situation another short man appeared from behind the shadows and grab him by the neck and back of his jacket. Then using his momentum and posture flip him over his head in a takedown striking his head to the stone floor. Their boss panicked and made a beeline for the door. The duo watch him run as he thought he escaped got violently seized by a single strong hand on the back of his collar. He saw a boy with grey hair and striking blue eyes in a magnificiently cool brown jacket singlehandedly stop him and then with a smirk the boy tugs on his collar and he feels himself painfully lifted off the ground and thrown into the air. He was flung halfway across the room right infront of Armin and Jean who turn out to be faking being tied up and immediately jumped him. His only though before collapsing was 'what incredible brute strength.! Is this the famous kid known as the hero of this town? Eric Langford' they quickly work on tying them up. "Damn it Mikasa. Be more careful. You already gave this guy a concussion with that K.O. knee. Any harder and he could die of brain damage." Eric muttered to Mikasa.

She nodded. "I'm sorry." She then looked up at him, horrified and saw him pull out his revolver. Eric pulled the hammer and aimed it in her direction.

BANG!

Mikasa felt the bullet tear through the air then pass beside her towards the ground to shoot away the gun the man tried to pull out. "WHOAA! careful, you almost scared me as if you were going to shoot Mikasa!" Jean yelled. "Shut up. I scored first place in the marksmanship tests all the time back when we were cadets." Eric retorted blowing the smoke from the gun and holstering it back in his belt. "CONNIE! Is that the last of them?" He shouted upwards. "Yup. That's all. Nobody seems to be comming here." Connie replied from above.

They tie them up with the rest of the guards they ambushed. And confront the stout man. "You the boss of this sloppy band?" Levi asked. He trembled in fear, "no, I'm just a chauffuer sent here as a stand in for the boss. I don't know anything. I'm just a regular old man. Please stop treating me like this. I beg of you." He stammered in a gruff voice. Eric approached. "Fat man, silver buttoned coat and gold bracelet on the left hand, and carries a small flint-lock pistol." He mumbled to himself. He pulled back the cuff on his left hand to see a gold bracelet indeed was there. "Yup, that's definately him. He matches the description. He's Dimo Reeves alright."

"Damn how did you. . .?" He cursed. "I read the news old man. Our picture technology isn't that great so we have to rely on hardcore details and sketches to determine V.I.P's identities. Plus you are pretty decently popular Mr. President." Eric rubbed it in. "Well then Mr. President I'd like to have a little chat with you. But I can't really get comfortable in this dirty little hideout of yours. . .may we please go somewhere else." Levi spoke in mock formality.

"Whatever you say sir." Dimo spat.

"I'm sure your men can hang here for a while. Let's go." Levi said as Eric lifted Dimo to his feet and removed the bindings on his legs. "Nice coat." he whispered to Eric. "Thanks." Eric whispered back.

Several minutes later they group find themselves standing on top of the damaged wall of the front gate of the district. "That's far enough." Levi raises his hand standing on the middle of the wall. Eric also releases Dimo's hands and carelessly sits down on the edge overlooking the town. Dimo felt no hostility from them so sat down as well. "So captain, why did you drag me all the way out here?" He said massaging his own wrists. "Tell me Mr. president where we?" Levi asked crossing his arms. The stout man looked for a moment before saying, "My town, on the front gate of the Trost district. Well former front gate. The ass end of humanity's reach of living. The border line dividing our world and their's. A dangerous and scary place but a profitable one. . .a fine ol town I'd say."

"I see, do you know what we call it? The place where humanity's comeback began, the place where we won our first battle in this hideous war, the place where hope was born. But it is also a symbol of humanity's helplessness. The triumph was done at the hands of a titan, the hole that was caused by a titan was sealed by a titan. And the second miracle of that day was the leadership of a young soldier with the greatest counter titan proficency in the world. Yet that was also attained through supernatural means. It just shows how incapable we are without them. But it wasn't out of the strength of just these two soldiers alone. You can never forget the countless lives and the rivers of blood shed to attain that. And even then we lost half the town. Its pure miracle after miracle after miracle that people can live here. One of those miracles is Eren who you repeatedly tried to take away." Levi rambled on. Dimo took it all but brushed it aside, chuckling he said. "Come on captain. Did you seriously bring me all the way out here just to lecture me about life and morals."

"No Mr. President, I'll get straight to the point. I can't stand an old man getting yelled at. Let talk. What are your negotiations with the Unit 1 brigade?" Levi said sitting down beside the two. "Negotiations? There is nothing like that. All they do is give the order and we carry it out. At night an informer dressed in black shows up with an order and a death threat. We have to do it to protect our company and families. But now both the night raid and the abduction failed. My company and all my assets will be seized by the government. Me, my family, my employees and their families will all find themselves thrown wayward into the streets. And to mop up the rest everyone who knows of their activities will be silenced by dying in freak accidents or something like that. Let me tell you something, these guys in the central brigade are a bunch of dangerous cunts." He snorted before breaking into laughter. "Compared to the brigade that are used to fighting and dying at the hands of titans. In the end that creepy girl alone can take us down flat. Its practically laughable." He pointed at Mikasa with his thumb who felt disturbed of being criticised as creepy.

"What you are saying is pretty dumb sir. Here you are calling them cunts while you are laughing your ass off knowing full well you are gonna get killed by these cunts." Eric nailed him. He stopped laughing. Putting on a scowl and serious face he pulles out a cigar from his coat and lights it. Taking a few puffs he says. "What am I supposed to do kid? They are cunts but they are cunts with absolute power backed by their government. And besides its better than you guys who get gobbled by giant, buck naked cunts." Dimo shoots back. Eric gave a pained smile. "True, but at the very least we can hope by killing them back. Hey I'm just a kid but this situation doesn't seem that different from fighting titans. If you're going down you might as well go down fighting." He said. "I can't." Came Dimo's sharp reply. "If I do then it'll just drag out longer and more of my men will die." Eric pulled up his legs and rested his elbows on his knees, intertwining his fingers he said. "That's lame. So you are just doing this to save their time. Because the way I see your men are gonna die either ways. Even the idiots outside the loop just to tie up lose ends." Eric shot. Levi wanted to speak but sensing his tone he smiled internally and wanted to see where this conversation would lead without his intervention. Reeves lost his cool. "What did you say boy?" He growled.

Eric gave loaded smirk to him as he said. "Take a good hard look down there. You see it. The people of wall rose may parade around about me saving this town. But in reality I only saved this insignificant tiny plot of land. But take a look. Why are there people here? Because they work. They work to earn their daily bread. The wall labourers, they come here day in day out to construct reinforcements to the boulder. There are soldiers stationed here keeping watch looking over them. This half cooked town is trying come back to its feet. And your company plays the support beams holding it together. Listen Mr. Reeves honestly I hate you. You are a lousy man who employs shady methods to do things. . .but I hate you just as much as I hate my captain. Both of you do the shit you do for the sake of the others and circumstances around you. Your company provides the jobs and the people who need it together. This is a vital element in this town's withered backbone. If you die and your company disappears Trost's support beams will break and come crashing down. And then not just your employees but everyone apart from the soldiers will find themselves begging at the feet of those filthy, hubris Sina folks. Who knows winter is around the corner? I wonder how many can survive let alone sleep under a roof. At that point the pros and cons say its better to die at the hands of those first brigade MP pricks."

"Yeah, that does look like the most likely thing to happen. Considering the fact that you definately aren't gonna hand over Eren and Krista. I'd rather not be sent flying across the room like that again." Dimo said taking another puff of his cigar. Eric considered for a moment before sending an apologetic look to Levi behind Dimo. "If that's the case then I will give you Eren and Historia." Eric dropped the bomb on Dimo with a sly grin. He stopped smoking for a moment. Mikasa was about shout behind him but Levi immediately raised a hand to silence her. "Ca . .can you really do that? No way you don't have that authority. Don't try to bait me." Dimo said. "Not quite. As a senior member of the independant special operations squad and as the officer in charge looking after Eren I do have the power. Without an active commander I can issue that." Eric lied through his teeth. Dimo snapped his head to Levi. "That's right. Without Ervin present my squad can rampage all they want. Of course its my job to whip them in line. But let's hear him out shall we?" Levi responded. Dimo nervously turned back to Eric. "Of course as a businessman you know what is needed in an exchange. I have a few conditions you must follow in the exchange. Number 1 the Reeves company will ally themselves with the scout regiment against the Royal government and the first brigade." Driving the nail.

"Do even know what you are saying kid? Are you planning to end this by igniting a civil war?" Dimo stammered. "Number 2. The alliance of the Reeves corporation and the survey corps. will stand on an absolute open exchange of trust." Eric put up two fingers as he spoke with firmness. "You are one twisted kid. I'm starting to see how you got the garrison wrapped around your finger as you took command. But are you seriously asking trust from a merchant. In our world we throw that word around for a cheap laugh." The president barked.

"A merchant eh. Mr. Reeves, I'm talking to you as a person. From one man of power to another what are your true feelings. For your family, for your employees and for your people. I'm asking to the true man you are. Will you abandon them and go down in the gutter and die. Or fight to protect the things that mean the most to you, and go out guns blazing. Neither choice is the correct one. Its all up to you to decide." Eric looked him straight in the eye. Dimo saw the piercing blue flicker in his eyes burning in confidence. "Keh! Only an idiot amature would sign a contract without knowing every last detail of it. So let me have it, I know you have more cheeky plans up your sleeve." Eric chuckled at his words registering their thought patterns he says. "You expect more. I think you're a real glutton for punishment. But since you asked I do want a bonus. For wasting all this time dealing with you. Number 3 if and whenever the Reeves company acquires, produces or manufactures any rare foods and luxury items the scouts get first dibs on it, like saffron, spices, almond nuts. And by scouts I mean me and the captain."

Reeves laughed at that. "You are one scary kid. I underestimated you. Your greed is on a whole new level than those foul merchants down there. I like that. Damn cunning at at this young age. God knows how deep your greed will run as an adult. Its scary but I look forward to it." He smiled. Eric gave a conceited grin followed by Sasha's jump of joy. "Wow those are awesome conditions!"

"So do we have a deal?" Eric asked. "Savage, you suckered me into it. I accept your proposal whole heartedly. You have my full support." Dimo said reaching his hand. Eric also extended his in a handshake. "You're kind of evil really gets my old blood pumping, greed brat." Dimo said. "Hey you can't change the world without getting your hands dirty." Eric sarcastically replied. They both let go feeling a greater amount of dark respect for each other

Eric tilted his head towards Reeves's coat and kept sending gestures to him. "Seriously?" He said. Eric nodded. "Always wanted to try one." Dimo smirked as he pulled a cigar, lit it and handed it to Eric. Everyone else stood shock as they registered that he tried to smoke. Levi passed him by. "Impressive. But overstep your bounds again and there might be concequences." He wispered. Eric nodded silently. Taking a puff and blowing out.

"Disgusting. How can you get addicted to something like this." Seeing the slightly blue smoke blow out of his mouth and nose and diffuse into the air.

TBC . . .

Just a cooldown period for the start of action on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

Be sure to fav, follow and review. . .if you feel like it. I'll be honest dying for a review


	29. Chapter 29

Hello. This is once again my longest yet chapter. 15k+ words. Missed a couple nights sleep for this. Enjoy and if this doesn't get your feel train running then you are not a human being. Be sure to read all the way. Because . .its gonna blow your socks off

Chapter 29. Architect of a Miracle.

"Are you serious?! You actually convinced the Reeves corporation to follow and obey us without question?" Hange was marvelling at the return of Levi and Eric who had a broad smile on his face. Levi walked to their temporary newly established farmhouse base. Hange already began to make plans as to what should be build on this magnificient foundation. She however noticed that ever since they returned Historia who didn't even speak a word was quietly holding onto Eric's hand. Hange silently smiled to herself and prepared.

That evening intense rain poured down on the hillside. Lightning flashed and thundered in the sky. Two wagons and a few horsemen. Travelling on a narrow road on the edge of the rain beaten cliff edge. "Hey Reeves! Are you sure this is the place, did you really hide Eren and Krista all the way out here?!" A man yelled from the inside of the wagon. "Yes sir, I had to hide Eren in a cave until he fully exhausted his titan power. Let's hurry Brigade masters!" Reeves shouted back from his horse. One of his men approached him. "Sir are you sure about this? I know what the scouts said but are you sure they can do it. If they fail both our necks are gonna fall." He said only loud enough for Dimo to hear. "Don't worry look over there." He tilted his head to the other cliff to see a visible pair of eyes watching them. "Have faith in them? Crazy or not, I believe that if anyone can do it, its them! Those shiny blue eyes really gives me the creeps. Feels like he's reading you inside out just with a single look. Plus his aura feels cold, and repulsive." Reeves ranted. The man uncomfortably backed away. "Did you really join them of your own free will sir?" He asked nervously.

Meanwhile on the other cliff. "Okay, they are here. Let's get ready." Eric cautioned. "Hang on for a minute." Hange halted him. Their group was only them, Levi, Jean and Connie. The rest stayed back at the base. "I think you should sit this one out." Hange said softly. "Whaa ?! But why . .I can . .ss" Eric tried to protest before Levi slapped him on the back of his head. "Ouch. What the hell was that for captain?" Eric snapped rubbing his head. "Idiot. Can't you even see your own condition?" Levi said rather calmly for someone who just smacked some sense into him. Jean and Connie also finally noticed. "Yeah man, you really should take it easy. You've been running ragged everywhere." Connie said. Eric sat down in the cold wet soil and rubbed his own face. His eyes were tired and bloodshot. His skin was pale and slight veins poped near his eyes. "And besides I don't want the princess blaming me if you screw up and something happens. Plus its the captain's responsibility to keep track of his subordinates." Levi said as emotionlessly as usual. "When the hell did you become so righteous?" Eric shouted back blood rushing to his cheeks. "Fine, you are the squad leader. But who do you expect to nab the other soldier." Eric sighed in defeat. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Hange appeared with a cocky grin . "Hange?" Eric said confused. She turned around saying, "Don't worry. I'll take care of it. Don't underestimate me. I was pretty skilled back before I met your dad and joined the research division." In the distance the cart the MPs were on fell off the cliff. They heard screams in the distance and the trio of boys watched as Levi and Hange skillfully moved in and grabbed the two men out of the falling cart and escaped under the cover of night and rain. "Impressive." Jean said.

Reeves was the only one who noticed the scouts make off with their captured targets. 'Looks like everything went according to plan. I didn't think they could actually pull it off. But now I'm sure all hell will break loose. They craziest part of this battle is just beginning.'

Few days later. Ervin and Pixis chose to have another commanders meeting at the Primer capital HQ. "Langford, Eren and Historia. Those three links held together by Levi is the key to changing everything. But now our latest information says that the government has begun to act. And to get their hands on Eren and Historia as well as eliminate our primary means of attack Eric they are pulling out all the stops and now they are prepared to use all of their authority and power to achieve that without any regard for their citizens or the walls. There is no way we can allow such a useless king to stand so that the nobles can use his power to rampage like this. We cannot allow humanity to waste its time meaninglessly. Not when peace is hanging on by a thread and its downfall nearly upon us. And in order for mankind to survive there is now only one course of action we can take. That is . . .to use our own power and overthrow the government. And take the authority and control into our own hands." Ervin was sharing his thoughts and plans to Pixis. But in reality he was merely planting an idea into Pixis's mind under the order someone else. For the note he previously received included a part.

"Listen Ervin, give this plan to general Pixis but don't mention how you came up with it. Knowing his character he will tell you he will agree but conditionally. But that's fine. The garrison can be trusted. As long as he stands on neutral ground. Judging by his character he is the kind who watches. Sees every last drop of info before taking action so he will be on his guard. That's good enough. Best of luck my friend."

Pixis intently listened to Ervin. "At long last that dreaded moment has finally arrived. The day even in these narrow walls men will spill each other's blood. I though a day like this would come." Pixis dejectedly began to rub his eyes with one hand to focus himself. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to live to see such a day. But 107 long years have passed since that day the first king declared any interest to the outside world taboo. The day is finally reckoning when humanity falls apart in its own little word and. . .I too am compelled to point my gun at the king. You thought well Ervin. This is indeed the kind of man I am. However . .I am just an old soldier. My rights to lead men and forces have shriveled up and vanished. Despite my promotion I lost everything the day I handed Langford his command in Trost."

"Even so sir. You made a judgement call on him and the payoff was the birth of hope and our first victory. So in that same manner I want you to judge me." Ervin responded.

"Is that your reason for speaking with me? Very well, if you can convince me I will resign my post as General and serve from rock bottom and start again as a new recruit of the survey corp. under you. And I will do whatever you want, dirty or clean without question. But . .if what you are doing is wrong I won't show any mercy. As chief of garrison I will condemn you and personally deliver you to your execution site. Along with shutting down your precious scout regiment including your two warriors." Pixis said grimly.

"I am prepared for that. And I promise you this won't be your typical idea of revolution. We will not use martial force to seize the king's head or his powers. That would result in only pandemonium and humanity will perish. Because there may be struggle but there are very few who realise the true actions of the government. And even fewer opposing it. An uprising now will only cause more death and bloodshed." Ervin spoke.

"Aren't you contradicting yourself Ervin? First you seek change in the system yet you deny rebellion. What is it that you are planning? How do you propose to maintain peace after removing the king? A rule whose bloodline has existed for over 2000 years, who is sought to be the symbol of prosperity. That even in this strained and dangerous circumstances violence has not erupted. All because the citizens still revere the throne under the belief that they, the king and the officials all share the same fate as human beings. And even if you do succeed other factions will rise up rejecting your rule. Armed nobles, the royal Military police Brigade, royalists and other opposing citizens will take up arms against you. So Ervin what sort of future do you plan to carry us?" Pixis said firmly crossing his arms.

Ervin smiled a little before answering. "I have a confession to make. I have now become a puppet merely functioning as a relay. And to answer that sir, we will replace the king with a system the people can trust and rely on. However we still lack the pieces to achieve that. Yet still I put my faith. In our ingenious planner, in our two warriors, an eccentric but reliable woman and a group of strong willed, determined youngsters. I don't intend to use martial force or cause fatalities. But it all depends on this crutial key piece. If it is lost then all of us are doomed."

Pixis gave a mild chuckle registering his words. "So hanging on by the last tendrils. Are you ready to wager it all again?" Pixis said dropping his smile.

"Yes. Nothing shall stop us. I have become a gambler and I accept it. Now please listen to a story of my childhood. . . ." Ervin began to tell the story of his father being a teacher in his hometown and he once taught on the subject of history. About all history of mankind was lost or abandoned prior to their time in the walls. Any to all forms of things that possess any recording of human history was left out, confiscated or destroyed. And himself as child curiosity questioned how the knowledge possessed within the minds of the people were not passed on to the next generation orally. Even then clearly restrcting this knowledge down to the last person was a near impossibility. So how? His father finally answered that question and warned him not to speak of it. But as a child he didn't understand the true impact of those words and spoke of it to the rest of the children. He was even questioned by military police on that very day. In a few days a message and a body came stating his father died in an accident.

" . .I questioned myself. Was father killed by the central government?! Was it because of my tiny slip of tongue? I was angry. Just as a 12 year old I took it upon myself to prove father's theory. Three years later once I reach the minimum age back then I enlist in the cadet corps. Military. There I met a boy with brightly shining eyes. His name was Connor Langford. And in the ramblings of two 15 year old boys father's speculations become truth in my mind. Because he had the mind to process all that information and start his own research on them. We were the ones who founded the research division in the survey corps. But I was forced up the ranks and before I knew it he was gone. But the impact they left on me made me realise. The word is full of insane miracles. Humans transforming into a titan. Titans turning into walls. A human capable of repelling titans! They were all now ordinary happenings. The fact father founded and Connor and I built upon. And me finishing is . . That 107 years ago. For the king to rule indiscriminantly. All of mankind's memories were altered as they entered the walls."

Pixis raised his brows in awe. "Ho, by eliminating culture, religion and race differences. Humanity could live as one within the walls without such barriers. I suppose that is what kept society together for all these years."

"Yes and not just father's theory. I was present to witness the miracles that support his theory. And even Connor. His research is now coming to fruition as the hands of his own son. The power to stop titans. The power of supremecy over the titans. Eren who was also able to control the titans by sheer will. Frost deviated the titans' attention away from himself. Even the female titan could manipulate their focus to some extent. Even though it could be just attracting attention like Eren. Overall what I would like to say is that the mass concious of an indeterminate number of titans can be manipulated by these so called 'powers'. But what I want to point out is that the intensification of the royal government's intervention began when Eren and Eric began to show the full extent of their powers. Such as Eren's spontanious control of the titans and Eric's ability of immunity over the titans as well as his power to extract energy off their bodies and turning it against them. All these were reported to the government. In simple terms 'I' deduce that Eren or more precisely Eren's power is sought because it is a shield that can protect them. But as for Eric. His is a double edged sword that can't be used by them. It is more of a threat than a means of attack and so they want it terminated by any means."

"I see so that's why they kept quiet about the matter surrounding Langford. And during Eren's trial they wanted the Military Police to win not in order to kill him as a threat but to get their hands on his powers. But if that is true can't we believe that they can use Eren's power as a means to protect humanity? If there is no place for them to run to then our goals are the same. So there is no reason to fight. They could have valuable information that we maybe don't. So can't we rely on them and entrust. Eren in their hands." Pixis asked waving his hand.

Ervin nodded silently. "The best possible course of action. But that faith went out the window when I was summoned to the Royal Premier Bureau. And I received the biggest wake up call of my life. Ever since I was a boy I wondered what possible reason could it be that father had to die just for comming close to the truth. Yet I trusted the system under the belief that they had their own sense of justice. But what I saw inside smelled worse than the titan's breath. The level of corruption would make people like Levi seem like angels. They were people but there wasn't a speck of humanity in them. All they wanted to protect was themselves. Their worthless homes, ranks, gardens, statuses and wealth. They only care about their own lives and privilages. They are ready to kill anything that threatens that whether its humans or titans and won't even lift a finger to help anything beyond. In the end their righteousness was nothing but filthy lies. Father died for nothing. He was killed by human greed and a pointless son. Their perspective sees the the rest of humanity as giant mass of fresh titan fodder. If we, Nile and Zackery were to die right now that wouldn't be worth a sneeze from them. I will not entrust our only hope of salvation to bunch of dispicable bastards like them. The equivalent of a cancer that is eating us alive to live." Ervin nearly snarled as he seethed in anger.

"My my. Such rage. Then how will you gather your pieces for this bloodless revolution. Or did your informer also tell you that . . " Pixis contemplated the possible scenarios before a female soldier barged into the room huffing breathlessly. She clearly ran all the way up here. "Commander you have two letters." She said pulling out two notes from her jacket and handing them to Ervin. Ervin opening one said. "And our pieces arrive. General Pixis. I did say there would be no deaths in this revolution. But I didn't promise without conflict. However severe agonising pain and bloodshed will still pave the road." Ervin said with a loaded smirk.

(Few days prior)

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hideous screams tear through the eardrums of the members of the 104th batch of the newly formed sp. Ops. Squad. As the torture of Djer Sanes began at the hands of Hange and Levi who was previously captured thanks to the collaboration of the scout regiment and the Reeves company. A senior member of the infamous Central MP brigade. Someone who is believed to possess valuable information regarding the inner circle of Royalty.

"Damn, should've thrown in a little extra cash to soundproof the basement." Eric said with his head in his hands. He was suffering from a headache the moment he returned and his condition hasn't improved much. "Are you kidding? I'm sure I'm gonna have nightmares after this." Connie said. "So it finally started. Goddamn it. It took me a month to beat myself into shape. I was dead set against the titans but now I don't know who or what the hell I'm supposed to turn my blade to." Jean said painfully. They were all sitting at the small table in the middle of the room with the exception of Mikasa who stood in the corner lost in thought. Historia sat at the head of the table with Eren, Eric and Connie on one side and Jean, Armin and Sasha sat in the other side. A single oil lamp burned on top of the table illuminating their faces. Jean continued. "Now we turned into criminals by kidnapping Military policemen and torturing them."

Eren was fumbling the key he had been instructed to keep around his neck at all times. He then said. "We have no choice. If we screw up at this point its all over and the rest of humanity will end up in the titans' stomach. I have no idea how the commander determined the corruption in the interior that bad that we have to pull a coup d'etat. But the strategy has already begun and this is just an opening act."

Sasha just looked down ans clenched her teeth. "We're all rebels now. What's gonna happen if we fail?" She asks retorically. Jean still answered for her. "Simple. We're all gonna be labeled as traitors and hanged in the center of the capital under the charge of treason." Sasha swallowed in fear.

Eric raised his head to look at them. Taut veins visible around his eyes barely spreading to his temples and forehead. He then opened his mouth to say "This time we are attempting to replace a system that has persisted for a hundred years. There is definately more dumbasses in there who are happily accepting the government than changing everything. They are using that wall cult and people's fears of so many titan incidents to maximise supporters of their side. Painting us as the evil bad guys. In truth they are clinging on to whatever makes them feel safe. Without even knowing the ruin it leads to. Along with stopping the monarchy it is a critical point to win the faith of the people. If the scouts don't emerge as shinging heroes at the end of this river of shit then their rage will burn all hope to the ground. The only way out is to shift the blame of the chaos onto the government behind the scenes and light a fire under their asses."

"If that happens all hell will break loose." Armin said. "The government won't sit quietly. If what you and the commander say is true then they won't hesitate to take up arms against the populace. And many innocent lives will be lost for nothing. But your method will work. As long as we execute it in a significant event and act in a narrow time frame. The government or their military police can take the blame while we jump in as the so called heroes and prove our worth. That we are the key to humanity's survival. Even so at any event blood is gonna spill everywhere. It can't be helped I suppose. For all of humanity to survive I'm sure certain people will have to die and suffer." Armin's face warped into a nasty, grotesque smile that sent chills down others spines. Jean swallowed hard as he said nervously. "Hey you alright? I hope that homo-rapist didn't corrupt you that bad."

Eren didn't seem to mind much. "Armin has always been the slick, devious and creepy type. That sleazy, cunning little monster just awakened ever since this bastard made him kill a titan back at trost." Eren said nudging Eric with his elbow. "Seriously? I don't remember raising a kid like that." Mikasa joined the conversation but no one was able to tell whether she was being serious or sarcastic. Armin looked back down. Eric began to talk. "Even so, its gonna take miracle over fucking miracle to pull it off. Our enemies are cunt humans who won't stop at nothing to eliminate their belongings. We will fight them soon. And hard as it may be a day will come our guns tear through humam flesh and break bones. And our blades cut through human bodies. Face it. We're the bad guys now. Damn my head is killing me. I'm going out to get some fresh air." Eric said as he left his seat to go outside. The plain dusty road was turned from sand to mud in the previous day's rain. The night wind picked up and tassled his hair and beat against his clothes. It was calming at the very least. The mud splattered and splashed at his footsteps as he made his way to the abandoned stone tower built for farming purposes but it was long abandoned. He made his way to the top of the short tower and closed the trapdoor and looked out at the half moonlit horizon. The cold night air was refreshing. Warmth may be a desired feeling but in truth the warmth escalates to heat that comes off as titans, monsters and hot steam. A nice cold cooldown is much more soothing to strained nerves.

As Eric leaned on the edge of the tower to look down at the chasm below. For the tower and farmhouse was built on the edge of a cliff. Which made it a useful hiding point. But as his train of thought continued the door to the roof opened and a tiny bob of long blond hair poped up. "What are you doing up here? Its dangerous standing so close. You could fall at anytime." She says casually. "The chances of me falling off is the same as this cliffedge collapsing and all of us falling to our deaths." Eric retorted. She walked in and closed the door as well. Then walked up beside him to look at the horizon. "The sky is pretty clouded tonight." Historia said. "Yeah." Eric said.

They both were forcing themselves to act as normal as possible. But inside they are at a loss for words they could converse on. "So how are you feeling?" Eric asked her.

"Slightly better. Well thanks to you and the seniors things are getting better or worse for the better I can't really think about that. But . . But what I want is for all this to pass soon. So we could end this pointless inner struggle and focus on the task at hand. I mean here the titans are breathing down our necks while we are turning our weapons against each other. Nothing good is comming out of this. So many people are getting hurt and killed and for what. Some old nobleman trying to protect his own selfish needs. That's why I always hated the wealthy in the interior. Only sitting on their ill will money and letting the others suffer" Historia said with creased brow.

Eric looked at her for a moment then back out in the distance. She was tense, angry and also sad. He could tell because he was feeling it too. The moonlight illuminating the landscape. And the two of them. She wore a simple long conservative green skirt over a plain white shirt. He could see the protrusion on her upper right thigh where her gun was strapped. His is also kept in the back of his belt and hidden under his long shirt. They both hated it but kept it anyway. He felt a mild stab of pain in his head. He rubbed it and said. "This is a shitty situation alright. Mankind just hates itself. I'm sure if anyone goes to heaven they would probably start monopolising and arguing even up there. Assuming they make it. Honestly my dream doesn't look like its getting any closer. I don't even know what's worth fighting for. Or what's happening to me? I just know I got this way because my power is actually weakening. I don't want my Illness to be what kills me. But . .I don't know is anything here worth fighting for." He said with a defeated smile looking up. "Greed is a powerful force. They can turn the most noble wishes to darkest desires."Historia said nearly gritting her teeth. "People just hates each other. Anything that's different from their perspective or goes against them they attack without reprocussions or any thought. I don't know how much longer I can take it. I just once just once want to go out there and see the mountains, the ocean or snowy valleys. But if this is the world we live in. Dying doesn't seem so bad anymore." Eric's vision began to dull.

But suddenly he looks at Historia. She was actually glaring at him. Her eyes were definately angry. She clenched her left fist and punched him head on.

Smack! Thud!

He staggers but didn't fall. He was however stunned. Why? Why did she punch me? It was a light hit. Her hand will hurt and his face did sting but they will both be fine. Her face changed again to one of sadness. Tears slightly streamed from her eyes. "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" She cries hoarsely at him. The weak strike did jar his brain into gear. "Huh?!" Eric could only say. But looking at her he felt a gut wrenching feeling in the pit of his stomach and a shot to his heart. "Please. You are our only hope. We need you to save us. To save me." She sniffled. "That night remember. You said you won't die until you see them. What the fuck happened to that resolve!?" She was near yelling out of both anger and sorrow. "You have a responsibility to fulfill. What's wrong with you?! You were always so cool. Ready to take on any challenge with a smile and a shout. That . .that's the part I loved most about you. The guy oozing with confidence. Whose guts everyone hates but can also drive courage from. The man I love is the warrior who goes into battle with a smile and comes back with an even bigger smile and a victory. You said you were gonna be the man who changed the world!" She raged at his face but calmed down. A slight tint of red appearing in her cheeks at that last confession. She looked away. Eric straightened himself up. Soaking up everything she ranted. "There are people who need you. Not just your power but you. Eren, Armin, Mikasa . . .they . .they . ." Before she could continue she reached up to grasp him. Putting both her hands on his chest and placing her head under his chin. Their height difference made a perfect fit in the embrace. "Oh, who am I kidding. I need you. To give me resolve to go on. To give me courage to keep on fighting. Heck, you help me sleep peacefully at night. Its your spirit that keeps me going. I have something interesting to say. Everytime I see you in action and your power cools me down. Its almost like I can see silver flames dancing in blue. You you . ." Her voice softening.

Eric feeling her warmth seep through their clothes and into his body finally seemed to get his blood pumping in the proper places. He felt nervous in a long time and raised his hands to hold her back. Placing his hands on her back. Feeling the heat eminating off her. His palms could trace the shape of her shoulder blades in her unladylike back muscles. Which were forced to develop strongly for the sake of this war. "Thank you. I really needed that." Eric began to speak. "That punch really did the trick. Seriously what the hell happened to me? Moping here just because a little illness is getting the best of me. I have always triumphed over impossible odds. I realised it now I need you just as much. I need everyone. We all have a role to play. I don't care who leads the way. Commander, the captain, or myself. We are all miracle soldiers. And that metaphor over silver sounds amazing. And I have something to say. Your hair, there is just something about it that resembles golden light. It warms me down to my soul. I won't say cheesy lines like I felt this way the moment I met you or some other crap. I'll only say. The closer I come to you the brighter you shine. Will you stand by the hero who changes the world" Eric gave himself a mental kicking to bring himself back. "That's right. You are the hero who's gonna change the world. I'm with you all the way, I promise" Historia said with a tiny smile. "No. We are all heroes. You, me, the others. All of us. Historia I. . I . ." They slightly seperate their heads and looked at each other. But their stomachs still touched which sent shivers in both their bodies. Historia could actually feel his cold body warm up. Her cheeks redness nor her smile faded.

Her hands for once tried to take notice on his chest. His height wasn't much but she could feel the hardened muscles in sections across. His heartbeat slightly increasing. The prominant collar bones that led to his neck gave him a firm stand. She moved her hands up to his shoulders then to his neck. With her abdomen she could count the sections of his naturally formed and toned abs. The strong and tight tendons on his neck moved in and out rhythmicly as he swallowed and the lump of his throat perfectly steady. Her hands finally stopped at his cheeks. Her soft fingertips brushing past his ears then tracing his well shapely cheek bones. They look at each other in the eye. Both had dark circles under their blue eyes for days of restlessness and stress. The moonlit sky shining in both their blue orbs. His face slowly turning a shade of pink. His hold on her back slightly tightened. She stood on her tiptoes to match his height. While he leaned into her. Eric could sense her heart racing. One last gulp of air and they close their eyes and with trembling lips they edge closer. The gap between them decreasing. Their heart rates peaking. And . . . .

**CREEEAAAAAAKKKKKK**

The sound of the rusty door hinge creaking startled them apart from their intimate moment. The jolt away turning their back to each other. Both of them red faced. Eren walked in.

"Dumbass!"

"Insensitive jerk."

Both of them whispered curses out of his earshot. But Eric heard the vulgar tone to Historia. They look at each other. Eric first felt shy but steeled himself. He let it slide and with a broad red faced smile he said "I guess its still too early. I'll wait for that. But it will be a moment I cherish forever."

Historia also smiled with a cute flushed face and uttered softly. "Yes I will too." Eren then came up to them. "Hey what are you guys talking about?" He said. Eric faced him with an annoyed scowl. "I don't see that's any of your business." Eric said irritably crossing his arms. Eren was taken aback with his aura. "What the hell are you even doing up here?"

"Its nothing I just can't take the screams. Needed some fresh air too." Eren replied. "And this happened to be the only spot you could find, slick." Eric said sarcastically. "That and plus I wanted to check up on you. You've been pretty out of it recently. And you don't look too good." Eren spoke with a hint of concern. Eric started to feel a little guilty for somewhat pissing on him. "Relax. I'm fine. I've straightened myself up. Well for the most part." Eric said. Eren then looked at him sheepishly and said. "You sure? You look a little red to me."

One of Eric's brows twitched and half his mouth curled. "Shut up. I'm fine. Anyways now that the three of us are here I do have something important to discuss. Have either of you envisioned or dreamed a certain person. She looks similiar to you Historia and has long black hair." He uncrossed his arms and took a more serious tone. Both of them seemed thoughtful for a moment. "As a matter of fact yeah. I did have a dream about her. I remember her talking to me, wiping my nose and things like a big sister but I can't tell what she said or where we were." Historia said pulling herself together and bringing a finger to her lips. "Yeah me too. But what I saw was from her point of view looking at a mirror and brushing her hair. The room was clearly for rich people." Eren said. "Yeah I saw it too. My guess is that she definately has some sort of connection to the coordiate power Eren has and probably Historia. But tell me do you know this woman?" Eric asked Historia. "No, I'm sorry but I can't. Now that you mention it everytime I think back to my past I remember things like learning to read and getting books from somewhere. But now I realise there is so many blanks in it. I can't seem to remember anything about her." She said.

"So this woman could be a lead to more valuable information. But the only thing we have is a face. But judging from the resemblance I guess she is connected to the Reiss family. We might find her if those first brigadiers start talking. Unless . . ." Eric stopped short. "Unless what?" Historia asked worriedly. "Unless she is already dead."

The two gulp at the possibility. "Putting it aside I think we should share this with Hange and the captain." Eric suggested. "Yeah let's have faith in that." Historia.

Faith.

Faith?

That word hammered into his head. "Of course!" Eric jumped in excitement. Startling the two. "I love you Historia. Thanks Eren buddy." Eric leaped and planted a kiss on Historia's cheeks and hugged Eren before dashing down the tower. Not even noticing Mikasa in the way and blowing past her in a blur. The new trio stood in dumb surprise. They regroup and run down the tower to the cottage. They see Eric running in kicking off his dirty shoes before barging into Hange's personal quarters without any regard. Rummaging through her things with no second thoughts whatsoever before pulling out a piece of paper, a quill pen and a bottle of ink. Taking them all he started writing with his old cocky grin. Seeing his excitement the other three smiled and remained quiet. Historia still held her cheek and her face going pink.

In the mean time the torture session was halfway through. After successfully pulling out all ten of Djer Sanes's finger nails Levi relentlessly beat down on his face. But only used his fists as a recreation of how Pastor Nick was killed. After Levi felt he lost enough skin in his knuckles he stopped. Hange's assistant quickly moved in to provide a cloth for Levi to wipe his hands and then bandage them. "So was the menu for Nick something like this?" Levi said as the assistant taped his knuckles. Hange then showed him a plate of ten bloody nails neatly aligned in two rows of five. "See Sanes. I got them all out. It was really tricky at first but I actually got the hang of it really quickly. Sorry to be so sloppy. I'm not as good as you. You see this is the first time I tortured a human being. Tell me how many people have you tortured? How many nails did you pull out to be so skilled?" Hange said calmly but her voice was full of malice. Sanes was tortured beyond belief. His face was fully red with bruises. The bridge of his nose was fractured and curved to the left. Blood leaking from his nostrils. "A countless number. People do have a lot of nails." An honest answer but a very sinful one. He continued in his broken voice. "God knows how many nails I've pulled or how much skin I peeled. It didn't matter who they were. Whether it was a man or a woman. If they had a wife or newborn child. We would eliminate them indiscriminately. Its all to protect the peace in these walls. How do you think the peace has lasted for the past 100 years in these tiny walls? Who do you think maintains the peace, you people take for granted?! Its us. We of the Unit 1 royal Brigade of the military police have maintained it. With these bloody hands of ours. Whenever a flame would catch we would extinguish it immediately. One by one without question. Whether it was impaling a teacher who let his tongue slip with a flaming spear or strangling an old man who made guns that threatened the king. Or shooting down a stupid couple who tried to use a hot air balloon and fly away. Or slitting the throat of a whore in a nobleman's farmhouse. Or even sabotaged the gear of a survey corpman who got too close to the royal secrets." Levi and Hange raised shocked eyebrows at his words.

"Its all thanks to us that you miserable people have lasted this far. Its . .mmmhh" before he could continue Levi jammed a dirty cloth into his mouth. "I'm tired of your senseless bullshit. What did you protect so far? All I see is that people are suffering and the titans are comming closer and closer. The only people happy here are those fat dicks in their big houses? So I don't wanna hear that. I ask again. Answer truthfully or else there is a much bigger misery in store for you. What is the Reiss family?" Levi said firmly and angrily, then pulled the cloth out of his mouth and dropping it to the floor. He squeezed the already snapped nasal bone to bend it further and send a thousand volt pulse of pain in to Sanes. Despite bleeding even worse he remained quiet. "Hehe . .the likes of you . . Kaah." This time he found a pair of rusty pliers around his teeth. "Whoops. Time's up. You were too slow." Hange mocked with latent bloodlust. Immediately the pliers tightened around his top left premolar tooth and pulled it out in nasty fashion. Spilling blood everywhere. "Hey be careful. If you go overboard he might pass out and won't be able to talk anymore. Don't pull too many" Levi stoicly cautioned. "Don't worry I'll be careful. There is still so many left." Hange said slyly.

"I . . I have never seen people who enjoy so much by inflicting pain on others." Sanes's voice scrambled because his teeth formation being messed up. "Why are you stopping?! COME ON! TORTURE ME MORE! YOU LIKE IT DON'T YOU?! COME ON I KILLED YOUR BRILLIANT RESEARCHER. TAKE REVENGE FOR HIM . GO ON TORTURE ME TO DEATH. THAT IS THE PERFECT END FOR THIS WRETCHED LIFE OF MINE. "

The angry sound of nails scraping on the other side of the door stopped them. A small note was passed into the room. The assistant went to pick it up. Then he gestured for Levi and Hange to come closer. The three join heads to read the beautiful handwriting

"JUST GO WITH THE FLOW AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU HEAR DO NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM!"

"Seriously. Why me of all people?" Eric's voice floated into the room.

"Why not? You are a Langford. Your bloodline does have some rights to know." A new voice spoke.

"Ralph?" Sanes mumbled while Levi and Hange stood in the room and heard the conversation.

"But this is dangerous and extremely valuable information. Why didn't you hide it like your friend Sanes. I mean I'm sure he got beaten to a bloody pulp and had all his finger nails ripped off. Yet he isn't saying anything." Eric.

"Like I give a crap! I'm too involved in this. So now I have to listen just to sleep easy at night." Ralph.

"Sleeping in peace on a montain of corpses. Pretty awesome standards you guys have." Eric said crudely

"Its our way of life kid. But now I just want to get out of this place in one piece. Loyalty isn't gonna do shit to save me." Ralph. Hange and Levi listened shocked

"Man, you are a shrewd one. Unlike your insufferable friend who keeps praddling about the king and his duty all the way up to the second floor. I mean don't you even have that much of a heart." Eric. Hange stepped foreward in a secret attempt to stifle a smirk,

"No I don't. Sanes can take all his crap about the king and shove it up a horse's ass. Heck please kill him. He is as you say insufferable and mind numbingly annoying. Some of us would be grateful if you shut his trap for good. Now can you please let me go. I don't want to be tortured by those maniacs." Ralph rushed savagely

"And you call us evil. Fucking Double standards. But I'm afraid until I confirm what you said. I can't let you go. You are a twisted bastard alright." Eric replied.

"Yeah. I know. Honestly there is no better death for us than this. Getting mangled is the perfect end for sinners like me. Well at least let me ask. Is there a bed in my cell?" Ralph

"Hmmph. Yes absolutely and we already have set two meals a day for you guys. We scouts are really nice people you know. Heck if the captain approves then you guys can share the same room." Eric said.

Sanes looked devastated for a moment. The trusted commrade he fought with all this time turned out to be a facade. Ralph revealed his true colours. And it felt like a kick in the balls and a frozen spear to the heart. Levi pursed his lips and raised his brows. "Impressive. I wonder what smooth talking Frost did to sucker that asshole in." Levi said. "Well Sanes it looks like your punishment is over for today." Hange gave a grim smile. The three of them then wordlessly leave the room leaving Sanes to suffer in the hell of his own mind.

Few minutes later. Levi was seething in anger while Hange tried to strangle Eric. "Section commander please calm down." Her assistant tried to pull the two apart. "Please relax! Let him go sir please." Historia begged while pulling them apart from the other side yanking Eric. "HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME LIKE THAT. AND I ACTUALLY BELIEVED THAT. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT WAS KICK TO MY . ." Screaming she finally let go of his collar. But Eric had that smile in his face as he coughed a few times to regain his composure. "Calm down. Its all under control." Eric uttered. When they stepped out of the torture room they saw Eric actually standing over the unconscious body of Ralph with a paper and a blade. Eric apologised and explained that

RALPH DID NOT SAY ANYTHING WHATSOEVER BUT IN FACT WAS JUST READING A SCRIPT PREPARED BY ERIC TO TRICK THEM INTO THINKING HE TOLD THEM

"Don't worry its all part of the plan. Let me explain. Torture psycology. I read a psycology book when I was little and the lessions just hit me now. The amount the victim says is inversely proportional to his faith. Pain or method of torture doesn't matter. If his belief is strong then he won't talk no matter how many nails or teeth you pull out. But if his faith breaks then he just won't shut up in giving info. Give him the night to himself and by next morning the hell I created in his mind will eat him alive. He won't be able to live with himself unless he tells us. Trust me. Heck if he doesn't talk you can torture me." Eric said raising his hand. The others didn't know how to react to his actions. "Alright you do have a tendency to throw command out the window and do whatever you want." Hange said rubbing her eyes. "Mr. Hannes did say I could be an interrogator joining the military before the fall. Want some dinner. Jean was on duty tonight. You know his egg omelettes are pretty good." Eric offered. "Lunatic." Levi said before leaving.

(The next morning)

The door to the torture room slowly opened. There stood in the bright sunlight were Levi and Hange preparing for another torture session. "Good morning Sanes. I know its hard but I'll try my best with your suffering. I thought about it and I will grant your wish in torturing you to death. Of course its going to be a real hassle if you really did die. Now shall we begin?" Hange said with a devious smile.

"The Reiss family is the true royal family. And the Langford blood line is . . ." Sanes reply quietly. The two survey corpman look at each other before taking his full confession.

Back in the sleeping quarters after having two ridiculous dreams both Eren's eyes pop open by waking up. "COORDINATE!" He nearly yelled out in reflex. "Right before I forget." He jumped out of bed and dashed to the dining room. Only to find Eric already writing. "Crazy dreams?" Eric asked without looking. Instead gestured him beside him. "Yeah did you see it too?" Eren said hurriedly. "Yup. Come on sit down. These could be some serious info." They then sit down and discuss together.

Elseware after all was said and noted down they patched up Sanes and offered him a clean shower. Then moved him to a prison cell they built recently. Ralph looked at him worriedly. "What have they done to you. . .you you didn't tell them did you. Our loyalty to the king shouldn't yield to the likes of these commoners." Ralph said. Sanes gritted his teeth angrily. His eyes were bloodshot as he violently punched him in the face. Ralph fell to the bed. Sanes then began to mount him and tried to strangle him. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU ! DIE YOU TREACHEROUS TWO FACED MOTHERFUCKER! I trusted you! How could you sell me out and . . "

"He didn't sell anyone." Hange's calm words immediately stopped Sanes screaming. "He didn't leak a drop of information. But more precisely we didn't ask him any questions. Here take a look." Hange threw a piece of paper into the cell through the bars. "This was all Eric's planning. He designed a script and held a knife to his neck to make him read it out in the perfect place in the perfect time. He convinced Ralph no one was nearby as he spoke. All this was done to break your faith and make you talk." Hange said all this as Sanes scanned through the paper to see the exact lines Ralph and Eric spoke with the memory he registered last night. A single tear ran down his crushed face. "So it was me . " His voice shook. "I betrayed the king . . Curse you . . CURSE YOU LANGFORD AND YOUR ACCURSED BLOOD LINE. CURSE THAT DAMNED BRAT!" Sanes screamed again after tearing up the paper then he broke down sobbing. "You demons." Ralph said rubbing his sore throat. Hange turned away and pushed up her regular glasses off her eyes to show her tired eyes. She just like any other soldier has been working tirelessly. "I suppose I can't deny that. But I'm sure Nick and the rest of your victims thought the same about you. That boy was merciful, you ought to thank him. I planned on torturing you to an inch of your life till you spoke but he instantly devised a plan to make you talk painlessly. I must commend him. I'm really rusting my brains. Its probably because I'm surrounded by too many idiots like you." She charged in banging her head on the steel bars. "Just look at you. A couple of lousy old men moping and crying on the floor. That is how messed up you bastards are, I mean just . .just FUCKING ASSHOLES. I can't let you die yet. You deserve to live with this. Just see if you find some meaning to what's left of that worthless hide of yours." Hange yelled before turning around and leaving.

"So that's how it is. This role can never change in this world for nothing is changing. If someone dies then another will just rise up to replace them. If you think you can change that then I bid you good luck. Give my regards to that Langford boy. Hange." Sanes had the final parting words. Hange looked at him angrily before pulling down her glasses back in their place. But before she could take another step a massive earthquake rattled the entire building. Hange fell on her. "What the hell is that?" She shouted before rushing to a window but no lightning or steam cloud was visible in the landscape. But she could guess the origin of the sound. "That had to be. . .but why isn't there any signs of smoke rising. "All of you say here. I'm going to check that personally." Hange ordered as she and her assistant put on a jacket and mounted two horses. They rush to the site to see Eren fully transformed fighting against Eric. Neither had steam rising from their bodies. And any that came out froze on the spot and fell before it rose. The area was very cold. Enough to make Hange shiver. There was a large crater on the ground just like in their previous training site. But this one was shabby and much more shallower. "What's going on here?" She said totally confused and slightly frustrated. But as she stepped up Mikasa stood right in front of her. "Mikasa what's happening? Why are they fighting?" Hange demanded staring at her dead in the eye. Mikasa tried to take a stand but then the morning sleepiness got to her. Her shoulders slumped. "Training." She said boredly.

"Huh?!" Hange didn't know what to say. But over Mikasa's shoulder she saw Historia sitting on the edge of the crater beside a small campfire. What was most dumbfounding about that was that she was sitting crosslegged on a small mat while munching on a piece of bread as she watched the fight. Just like a child watching a magic show. "Breakfast?" Hange said. Eren wasn't groaning but he tried to make manuvers to avoid being cut by Eric despite the twelve severely deep on his body. One in the forehead. Three in his left arm. Two on his right. Five vividly on his torso and the rest on his legs. Steam leaking out but falling downwards instead of up. Eric was also huffing and sweating heavily to avoid Eren's sweeps and punches. Several drops dripped from his head and face which shone in the sunlight. The looks on their faces were like they were conversing without words.

"Huh?!" Hange looked at Mikasa. She began to explain

(Flashback)

" . .I had the blank dream but then these visions of those memories start hitting me. I couldn't sleep anymore. I woke up to see you tossing and turning in bed. The visions continued so I thought I'd start writing them down. And then I found the paper you hid in the shelf. Then decided to build on that." Eric said as he continued to write. "Seriously. Was that location really that obvious." Eren replied. "Eric smiled before saying, "No quite but I am your oldest friend. I know you inside out. You would always hid stuff like this behind the jars in the kitchen so that its hiding in plain sight."

"Okay I give. But wow to think our powers link up this well to share this. We did make really good progress." Eren said. The two of them reviewed their own memories and the new ones often striking their heads and now working together to make a solid note. "Not exactly. We aren't sharing them its more like I'm taking those pictures from you. That's just how my power works." Eric told him. "Man you can do so much with this while I'm stuck here just extracting info from pictures and words." Eren depreciated himself.

"You're wrong. Its all because of those thought projections we wrote two pages worth of golden data. I just process it. You are the one gathering and collecting these. And besides I have my own problems." Eric

"Like what?" Eren.

"Eren, I want to kill you." Eren's blood froze at that statement. He knows Eric never makes a joke on subjects of killing people.

"What do you mean? Tell me this is a joke." Eren stuttered.

"No I'm perfectly serious. I want to take an ultra hard steel sword and run you straight through." Eric said without a hint of emotion. Eren gulped feeling the desire to kill. "Don't." A new voice joined the conversation. A fairly tall, muscular, black haired girl joined their conversation. "Ah, Mikasa glad you could interfere." Eric said smiling. "I personally witnessed your tendencies to attack Eren. I know its not your fault. Its caused by those instincts caused by those powers but still be careful to not kill him." She flatly stated. "Isn't that what you are for? You did make a vow to yourself and Mrs. Yeager to protect this loser." Eric replied folding the paper neatly and stuffing it in his pocket. "Um, guys I exist in this room you know." Eren mumbled to see the two of them converse. Mikasa only raised her scarf up to her nose to hide her lower face. "Ye-yeah. . " she said nervously. "Alright I have an idea. Both of you get changed to something outdoor-sy. Otherwise I'll grab you by the collars and drag you the way you are. He left the table to his bedroom. There he changed his current black v neck t-shirt to his crisp white dress shirt. His brown trousers and his new coat. Finishing with putting a fresh gifted pair of brown shoes.

Downstairs he saw Mikasa changed her skirt for some pants and Eren putting a jacket on. He gave a sly smile before diving in dragging him by the back of his collar anyways. "Screw you!" Eren yelled as he pulled him out of the house and Mikasa following from behind. They went to the large storehouse beside the tower and Eric put on his ODM gear. "Um, Eric what are you planning." Eren asked nervously. "Don't tell me you are actually gonna . ." "We're going to fight. You and me one-on-one. But not some bareknuckle fistfight. I want a titan king vs. titan slayer fight." Eren was shocked at his proclaimation. "But . But that's impossible. Where are we going to do that without drawing attention? Don't we need permission . from . ." Eren stammered. "Screw the details. Of course we are gonna get chewed out. But the stress it'll relieve will blow your tiny mind away." Eric replied. Mikasa walked past him and strapped up herself. "I'm comming too just in case you go overboard. Besides we did promise to stick together." Mikasa gave a near shadow of a smile as she said those words. As soon as stepping outside they were confronted by the tiny, petite figure of Historia. Cringing Eric explained it all to her and she only let him pass under the condition she gets to watch. And so the group of four reach their destination.

Minutes later.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Eren asked one last time. "For the one hundredth time yes. Now let's go but at the same time." Eric said. He wanted to experiment something he did back at the forest against Ymir. That is suppress transformation outbursts. And suppressing the steam and lightning. He stabbed the right sword to the ground and wrapped his fingers around his left blade. Eren brought his hand to his mouth still longing doubtful. "Okay on three. . . .3 . . 2 . . 1 . .go!" And both of them draw blood at that moment. Two huge orbs of light flared up. Yellow and white. Mikasa and Historia felt the ground shake violently. The explosion of heat only came in mild waves before the girls were stunned by something else. They felt intense chills snaking around their bodies. Causing them to shiver at the cold. The steam rapidly begin to condense and flow around them. But it didn't rise. The light also never shot upwards being suppressed. The light slowly dissipated and emerged Eren in his titan form and Eric with a pair of frozen swords in his hand and his eyes shining brightly before darkening.

 **'Let's go'**

Eric and Eren charge each other. Eren swing his arms outwards. Eric however fired a cable to his chest and jumped over the hands easily. Eren quickly brought his hand back to detach the cable but as he moved in he had one of his fingers chopped off. ' **Whoa, you are pretty aggresive today.'** Eren speaks in their telepathic conversation. Then dodging the next swing of swords. ' **Does it hurt?'** Eric asks back. **'No I can't feel much. I think the titan body has a lot less pain receptors than my human one. It doesn't hurt that bad.'** Eren replied. **'Good.'** Eric said before swinging behind him and slashing cleanly dowm his back. The titan growled. ' **That did hurt. Hey are you doing this to vent out your frustrations on me?" 'Kinda. But come on Eren take this seriously. Think of me as Bertold or Reiner. I'm using you as practice against the beast titan. If I ever run into that bastard'** Eric replied. At the same time Historia was holding her shoulders shivering in the cold. "Hey." Mikasa called out to her. She was breaking sticks and creating a fire. She took two hard flint stones she foraged and struck them together. And the girls work fast because the atmosphere Eric created was horrificly cold. They all learned standard survival techniques from the cadet corps and some primary in the the survey corps in the event they get stranded without supplies. Historia breathed out and a hot steam of white condensed air poured from her mouth

' **Reiner doesn't have half the skills you have on the ODM gear. And besides this is the first time I'm going up against a human. I get you are durable but why are you pushing yourself like this. Is it because you couldn't get all feel-ey with Historia dear?'** Eren's words distracted him to actually be hit by a slap from Eren sending him flying to the wall of the crater. Eren, Historia and Mikasa panicked. Eric snapped back to his feet in angry and excited form. **'The fuck did you just say!'** Eren could feel a headache and anger and embarrassment pounding him. But he seized his opportunity. 'I knew it. You have a thing for our little angel.' Eren say slyly. Eric gave an embarrassed glare. **'You scum. You knew?! Since when?'** Eric shot back. **'Hahaha. Ever since she laid one on you after we returned from my kidnapping, everybody knew that. I actually had a little talk with her. I mean damn she looks so cute when she's all red faced.'** Eren was laughing inside. Eric scowl deepened. He could actually see Eren inside laughing as well as the titan smile somehow. The area suddenly got even colder. The girls reflexively start throwing in more firewood, Eric jumped 7 meters into the air and fired a cable. Instantly reeling in he begins to cut and slash Eren's titan body, **'Fuck you suicidal maniac.'**

"I don't understand. Why is Eric getting angrier?" Historia ask. Mikasa could feel a faint spark and a dash of pain. And some low heavily blurred unintelligible sounds. "I think they are talking. Eren must be saying something to tick him off. I can't tell what but I can feel it." Mikasa says.

 **'I get it now. You tried to kiss her last night in that tower. Don't tell me you are doing this to me because I screwed your moment. You're like kid finding his first . . . .gahh . . Okay okay I'm sorry."** Eric used his power to draw more titan energy off his body and it hurt. **'Yeah. Real mature man, real mature. You pissed on my moment idiot.'** Eric replied more calmly.

Then Hange arrives

(End flashback.)

Mikasa finished her explaination. Hange noded. "I see. Those young brats. If they wanted to hash it out this bad then why didn't they tell me." She sighed. "But I have to give them credit. How the hell did they stop the smoke from blowing out?" She marveled realising she was shivering as well. "Eric said he's going to give his all in suppressing the steam. And I think he tried to take all the residual energy from his body so it isn't lost as steam. If you see it the answer is clear section commander. Its working. The steam is condensing." Mikasa said. Hange accepted but saw the two fight on. And one last time Eric tried to charge up his fist. However Eren resisted. He gave one last ditch effort to fight and they clash fist to fist. They approach each other. Light engulfing Eric's hand as lightning flashed. Eren's skin visibly thinning. And then they collided. The light was blinding. The wind was fierce. Beating against their faces. Slowly the pillar of light began to clear. Emerging from it was Eric who sat on the ground stunned. Eren's titan half destroyed. Eren's real body emerging. He pulled himself out and ripped the excess flesh off him with his hands. He moves on to the scene to see the same thing surprising the rest. The ground between them was demolished but there was a decently large pile of obliterated rock and ice. Rocks? Those were rocks created out of Eren. "Hardening?" Mikasa questioned. Eren who was successfully able to stand after a full battle looked at the pile. Eric also stood up holding his arm. Hange with shining golden-brown eyes stared at the pile shimmering in the morning sun. The blue ice made the pile even clearer. She walked to it and knelt in front of it. Picked up a rock and pulled out her own sample she always kept with her. Comparing the two she saw were strikingly similiar. "You did it Eren. You managed to harden your body." Hange uttered softly. Eren seemed dissatisfied. "Yeah I did it. But that was just this tiny bit on the tip of my knuckles and it also broke instantly."

"Its a start." Hange said and the six of them return peacefully. But on the way Eric remembered something. "Hange, listen." He called out to her on her horse. "Yeah?" She replied. Handing out a piece of paper to her. They were moving slowly as they some were quite drained after that practice fight. "Lately I've had these dreams and visions about the past and memories. Most of them are just random happenings and people but . ." Eren began.

"But some were people we knew and certain conversations. Eren's visions resonated with me. And so we discussed and made a full list on what we learned from them. Noting full conversations. New words and terms for certain skills and abilities. And adding our own personal knowledge and opinions to it. Check it out. It might be very useful. And if possible share it with the commander as well." Hange looked at the two page worth of invaluable data. She smiled. "Thank you. I won't let your efforts be in vain." She said putting the paper safely in her pocket.

(That evening.)

Every member of the special operations squad gathered in the basement of their hideout. Along with a few members of unit 4 and surprisingly Dimo Reeves and a fat boy with him. A female soldier enters the room tired and thirsty. Levi offers her a mug full of water. She drinks it gratefully. "Nifa. You did an excellent job relaying messages back and forth through the night. Well done." Levi said. "Thank you sir." She replied."

"Now what the hell happened to that four eyes?" Levi asked.

"Hange? She said she had something urgent to discuss with the commander and left for Trost HQ in a hurry. She said I'm in charge until you come back." Eric answered him.

"Then there is no point waiting for her. Cut to the chase and tell everyone what Ervin said." Levi instructed the informer.

"Yes sir. . .but what about them?" She said quietly to Levi passing a look the outsiders from the Reeves company. "Them? They are from the Reeves corporation. Its fine speak." Levi sharply respond. "Yes sir." She said.

"I have no problem leaving my seat captain." Dimo said as he tried to stand up. "No, please stay. Our agreement did include an absolute open exchange of trust. So this is me putting my trust in you." Levi says calmly. Dimo was however surprised. "As honoured as I am to have this trust placed in me. Are you even going to trust my brat here, who I just introduced today?"

"Yes, if he is a part of the Reeves company then he is also our ally. Flegel was it? I welcome you." Levi looked at the fat boy dead in the eye. "You're Levi right? If you really want to make a welcome, shouldn't you make some tea?" Flegel said rude, yet nervously much to everyone's shock. Instantly Dimon grabbed him by the back of his neck and shoved his head down in a bowing gesture. "I'm sorry sir, I've been taking him to meetings and functions to teach him to someday takeover for me. But I guess living on my money spoiled him. 21 years old and he still acts like a kid. Please forgive this brat. We'll leave. Do finish your discussions and tell us what to do afterwards." Dimo roughly apologised and tried to stand up again. But was stopped once more. "No, stay and listen. This doesn't just concern us but the fate of the whole world. Your alliance and power is vital to our operations." Levi.

"I understand. We'll listen. And you better keep your mouth shut." Dimo nearly growled at his son who cowered back. "Well then in regards to Langford's connections to nobility and Historia ascending to the throne as queen." She began but seeing the shock and surprise in the faces of the others she halted. "Captain?" She questioned in a single word. "Yes. I'm afraid I neglected to inform my squad. The fact is that recently Ervin is receiving information, tactical movement orders and secret strategies from a mysterious informer. We don't know who he or she is and no one knows of their existance aside from Ervin and the people in this room. But in Ervin's words its the ghost of Connor Langford. This information is strongly linked to the noble houses and how to target them. Which makes you Frost to have connection to the nobles." Everyone stood there stunned at that. "Father . .is. . .alive . .but ..but that's not possible. We found his dead body. Mom confirmed it. . It can't be." Eric stuttered repeatedly. "And the second part. The truth is out that the Fritz royal house is a puppet stand in. The real royal family is the Reiss family. Which makes that girl over there the next true successor or the throne." Levi say pointing at Historia who stood speechless. "Was that the plan all along. To make Historia queen and shift the public in our favour." Armin quickly raises his hand in question. "Yes, that is exactly correct. So Historia can you do it." Levi stood directly in front of her. Eric and the others had questioning looks. "I . I can't . .that's impossible. . .I can't do something like that.." she began to tremble in stammered words. "I know its not easy. Being told to be the most authoritive figure in the entire world. I know no one can take it all in and reply with a yes immediately. So what is it."

"I can't do it. I couldn't possibly do it. I can't. I still . ." She kept mumbling. Suddenly and violently Levi grabs her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the ground. Everyone staggered. Scared out of their wits. "You don't want to? THEN DENY ME! RUN, SEE IF YOU CAN ESCAPE OR BEAT . ..mmmpphh." As suddenly as he grabs Historia a small but powerful hand grabs his head from the front and his mouth and pushes him back to the floor. Levi falls on his side. This sight sent chills up and down everyone's spines. That horrendously insubordianate hand belonged to Eric who stood before Historia coughing on the floor. Everyone else was jaw dropped at the sight of Levi getting pushed back. Eric looked down on Levi and Levi looked back at him. The intensity of their stares were burning away the souls of the people around them. Their faces were calm but those eyebrows alone had a storm brewing between them. Levi slowly got back to his feet. Everyone else stood with their mouths open unable to react. The silence was mind numbing. "What's wrong? Are you pissed Eric? Is it because I put hands on your princess? Are you angry at my methods? Or is your morals speaking for aggresion on a girl? You said my convincing skills suck. Yeah they do. So what do you think I should do you insubordinate fuck?" Levi asked each question very slowly. Each stabbing with a snarl. Nobody ever saw Levi this angry before. He stood with a scowl so dark that others had to take a step back from his suffocating aura. Many had to voluntarily order themselves to breathe at the silent apocalipse happening between them. "Yes sir. . .I am pissed. But its not mainly because of that. . .I'm pissed because the captain I know could face off against a horde of titans all by himself without breaking into a sweat and is now losing his nerve over convincing a girl to put on some fancy clothes, a golden crown and sit in a seat. Instead of saying something that helps like, you don't have to do anything just sit in the throne and let the scouts handle the rest, or that you have people with you. Or your superiors will guide you. Instead you threaten her to escape and blame it on fate. I am pissed because I can see the best possible action taking the worst possible turn before my very eyes." Eric said venomously with his head down. Historia regained enough of her senses to comprehend their icy hot exchange of words. "You know, I'm tired of all this. I'm just tired. You think you can just throw the chain of command out the window and do whatever the hell you want. You are forgetting your place brat." Levi glared at him.

"Maybe I am but so are you captain. I will accept the consequences of my actions but your actions decide the fate of the world. I know its hard. There is no certainty anymore. I can't tell if the person standing beside me will be there tomorrow. That I can eat a decent meal under a roof tomorrow. Or even sleep on something soft tomorrow night. I know the burden of these questions are on your shoulders but its also on ours. We can rage all the hell we want out there but in here please stay Calm." The situation getting more and more caustic by the second. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Historia and all the others listened to their conversation in pindrop silence. "That's it? Is that all you have to say with that silver snake tongue of yours. Do you think your noble, optimistic thinking can carve out a clean path. Then show me Eric, SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!" Levi yelled out before calming down, his poison slowly receding. "Those questions are not my burden. And neither is it for the normal people. Even so I can't call myself normal. I am an abnormal person, an anomaly, Because I've lived and abnormal life and seen too many abnormal things. One of them is standing right in front of me. But because of that if tomorrow wall rose falls and the titans invade I can respond to the circumstances quicker than anybody and fight! That hell can start anytime. You've seen it yourself. Fought it yourself and even come off victorious. But a tiny rock isn't going to hold them for long when those guys show up. And so we need to seal the wall and kill those fuckers. But you can see there are people who want to oppose that movement. You think they are gonna listen to negotiations?"

Eric raised his face to look at his captain in the eye. "If you are asking me to chose over using force to get what I want and talking my way through. I will chose force. . .because I won't talk to animals its pointless. I can see if we stay here arguing the invasion will kill every last one of us. But the alternative is to battle those guys and end the conflict with sheer power. The choice is clear. If you are questioning my resolve I'm ready. If you want me to point my blade at human beings I will. If you want I can beat the crap out of people until they are unrecognisable. I have already done them before. If you want I can go the extra mile. Taking a life so be it. I will kill people. If seen that happen before. Not just people devoured by titans but actual murder of people killing people." Eric passed a look to Eren and Mikasa who were both lookng away. "It shouldn't be thay hard." He said harshly. "Captain. I'm prepared for that. You can use all the force you want with them. But in here where a perfectly logical spoken decision can be taken I won't hesitate to act. Use that force against my people I don't care what happens to me I will turn on you." Eren was shaking at the dumb guts he's showing. But also spellbound at the power coming off him. "Hmmph, so you made up your mind. Are you really ready to kill? To draw blood that won't evaporate?" Levi asks. Eric stands firmly. "Yes sir. I made up my mind. I don't care who my enemies are anymore. Nothing is going to stand in the way of my dream. Human or titan I will simply crush them." Eric finished.

"Okay you still haven't shown everyone what you can do." Levi crossed his arms. "Show me how you attempt to gain absolute authority."

Eric nodded. "Historia. Please stand up." Eric asks softly in almost affectionate manner. Historia broke from her trance and then started picking herself up. Sasha and Mikasa tried to held but she put up a hand to stop them. Standing up trembling she manages. "Its up to you. We need you now. We need your power. You don't have to do anything. I can see a successful future there. All you have to do is play the part. The commanders will take care of everything else." Eric struggled to keep his voice monotone as well as stubbornly refuse to break his glare off with Levi. "You have nothing to worry about. All you need to be is the face of royalty. They . .no I will take care of this. But we have no time left. Its up to . ."

"I'll do it." Her voice didn't go beyond a whisper but the message was louder than a bullhorn in that tiny, dirty room where some of the most powerful people in the world stood. "I'll do it!" She says even louder tightening her hands into fists. Levi glanced at her. But looked back at Eric to see the reluctant satisfaction on his face. Levi realised he looked away and that he lost the glare off. "You wanted me to become queen. Fine I'll be your next queen. I made a promise. I will repay it by changing the world." She stood behind Eric firmly. Brushing her fingers across Eric's hand and looking daggers at Levi. "Good." Levi say before stepping closer to Eric and extending his hand. Eric feeling relaxed returned the gesture. As he extended his hand Levi's suddenly closed.

The hand rapidly moved up and punched Eric in the face. Again the crowd in the room was rattled. Eric fell backwards on the ground, he turned and sat on his back. Levi towered over him twisting his wrist and rubbing it. "But you still need to learn your place." Levi said. Historia knelt by his side and Eren got behind him. Rubbing his stinging cheek Eric looked up smiling arrogantly. "Yes sir."

Levi scoffed but let him off. "Nifa continue." Levi backed away to a wall and let the informer continue. She began to explain Ervin's meeting with Pixis. And the information received from both the Military police and the inside informer. And the ultimate plan to expose the corruption of the nobility and have the stand in king crown Historia the true queen before the entire population. Then with the power of the queen eliminate all contingencies and enemies to once and for all unify the people in the wall. Then finally focus on the objective beyond the walls. To achieve that goal a single faction stands in their way. Unit 1 MPs. All under the control of a man named Rod Reiss. The true king of the walls and Historia's father. The keeper of all the secrets of this world. As well as finding the mysterious connection he has with the Langford family. Depending on the reasons he may provide. The scouts will eliminate him or all bow to their execution. The gamble was a steep one but that is the only option. Information has also been sent to Ervin that the Military police target Eren and Historia for the purpose of returning them to Rod Reiss. And have left management to the Reeves company. So taking advantage of these the scouts resolve to hand Eren and Historia to them. And track them to Rod's remote hidaway somewhere to the north of the walls.

(The next morning.)

"Sweet, if these scouts pull it off I might be able to do business all the way to wall Maria. For that chance I'm ready to do anything. Even going along with this crap like a fool." Dimo squealed excitedly. He knelt before Eren who was tied to the wall and mashed some mud in his face and clothes. "Hey what are you mmfft." Eren tried to protest. "Calm down. You've been locked away in here for two days straight. Its gonna be really suspicious if you appeared well fed and out of a shower." He said throwing some sand at his shirt. He did the same to Historia but more gently. "Wow, you're contacts are good Mr. Reeves. This suit is a perfect fit." Eric say walking in wearing a black suit to impersonate one of the corporation employees and keep a close eye on them. The people in the room looked at him speechless. "How do I look?" He said putting on his hat. "Scary." Eren replied from his stupor. "Just what I was going for." Eric looks at Historia for a moment. Then suddenly Flegel stands before him. "Tell me Eric Langford. Why do you follow that midget? He's trash who acts like he owns the place putting his hands on women and even hitting you. I hear you are some kind of hero and you looked pretty cool standing up to him and all but why didn't you send him flying." Flegel said pumping his fist before him. Eric put two hands on his shoulder instantly freezing him. "Listen, Flegel. You're right. Levi is a shitty guy. He's got a short fuse and let's his fists do the talking. But try to understand him if you can. He's got heart. He cares about his people and his subordinate. He just has his own way of showing it." Eric tell him.

"Son listen to the man." Reeves advised him. "The way you look at people and read them is the key to being a successful businessman. You better take that to heart. That man lived in a shit pile in the ass end of these walls. But he scratched and clawed his path through it all the way to who he is now. If you wanna take over for me then man up. Now then, Miss . .I mean your majesty your captain may have a nasty personality but he's a good man. When you become queen smack him square in the face for us would ya. And rub it in when you dare him to hit you back." Dimo gave one of his brightest smiles yet. "Now that would be rich." Eren and Eric say in unison. They look at each other awkwardly but then smile. Flegel slowly begin to walk out the mine they were all in. "Whatever, I'm going to go take a piss." Flegel say boredly as he walks away.

"Mr. President. The MPs are already here." One of the Reeves employees run into the room. The others were startled. "Already?!" Reeves panicked. He shoved his hands in his pockets and pulled a large bunch of very tiny blades. He quickly places them in Eren's hands, between his toes and under his tongue. "Tiny blades. Levi said to use this as an emergency tactic. If things ever go south we have to injure Eren by any means necessary. Whether he does it himself, me, the miss or you Frost." He hurriedly gave a few to Eric and Historia. Then start putting a gag on both Eren's and Historia's mouths.

Then light footsteps were heard. A strong heavy boot digging into the sand in the mine as from the light outside a tall and gaunt looking man enters. He wore a dark black trenchcoat and a short top hat. He had a light beard in his face and looked like a man in his late forties to early fifties. Eric tipped his hat downwards to hide a full view of his face. "Well done Reeves." He speaks in a scraggy, grouchy tone. 'Irish-german dialect? He has the same accent as Levi. No one else speaks in that accent but him. I know because dad taught me about different kinds of people spoke in different languages in the past. So when the official language was ordered and all others were forgotten only their accents were left behind. And there was some rare ones left behind such as myself. Who is he?' Eric thought as he stood in the corner. He stood beside Historia and stroked her hair. "Yo, do you remember me? Krista Lenz. I was there when you took on a new name. Has it really been five years? My you've grown taller haven't you. Looks like you've been given some good treatment in your time in the survey corps." He says rubbing her back. Historia cringed and tried to avoid him. 'Fucking prick. So he was the one who killed her mother. Or just watched it happen. I don't give a crap. He's already pissing me off.' Eric gritted his teeth and tried to stay calm. So was Eren.

The man stood up and looked at Eric. He had to raise his head to avoid suspiscion. "And who might you be?" He asks. Eric cursed quietly. "Michael Jackson sir." Eric lied and kept he voice monotone. He however raised his eyebrows and gave a ghost of a smirk. "English accent? Now that's rare. Why are you here?" The tall man asks. Eric struggled to maintain balance in his voice. "I am the personal assistant of Mr. Reeves." He nails it perfectly. The man however smiles and whisper to his men. Two nod and leave. "Now Reeves. I have a little something for you. Please follow these two men out side. You however stay right here." He says the last part to Eric as Dimo was Removed from the room. Leaving only Eren, Historia, Eric, the man and his commrade. Eric felt a disturbing vibe off him. Like something bad is about to happen. "You look pretty young for a worker. How old are you?"

Eric had no choice but to comply. "I am 18 sir. Its true I look younger than my age."

"Where are you from?" He asks again. 'Damn it why the hell is he so interested in me? I'm just an assistant you bastard.' Eric thought. "I live in the trost district." He replied.

"Then you must know Eric Langford." Tall guy

'Shit so he is interested in me.' "I don't know sir. They evacuated us before the fight began so I didn't see anything." Eric amazed at his ability to keep his voice level.

He began to step closer to Eric. Stepping by him. Eric's eyes traced everyone of his movements. "You know something. That family he comes from. . .do. . .you .. know that. . .they are . .the only ones . . " he suddenly stood behind him. And then the subordinate ran foreward. Eric was distracted.

" . .they were the only ones who speak in your dialect!" His voice suddenly turn feral. Unnerving Eric.

*Ka-ching* The sound of a blade drawing. A sharp tiny dagger waa pulled out and rushed to his throat. But as he touched his chin largr sparks repel him. 'Shit, he knows who I am? Thank god for that lightning.' He escapes his grip and runs foreward. "Just as the rumours say. You are fast. That disguise was good but . .THOSE EYES WERE A DEAD GIVEAWAY!" He charged at him. 'Thin tall guy, gunmetal eyes. Crossguard dagger. I know who you are. You're Kenny the Ripper. Throat slasher." Eric says. "Shit, you already figured it out. Both Eren and Historia try to yell through their gags. The action was so fast nobody could see it. The men pull out guns and shoot him. Eric used his inhuman reflexes to dodge them. But he was panting. Already low on energy. 'Fuck. Why is he with the Military Police. He has a record for massacreing the MPs.' Eric tried to go for the entrance but then had a heart murmur. 'Fuck, no. Not at a time like this'. He staggered. The perfect opportunity. Bang. A shot was fired at his leg. Kenny quickly moved in. Eric saw the splatter of scarlet on the mud and the stab of intense pain shot through his lower body immobalising him. Historia's eyes were wild and frantic. Kenny dragged him back inside. Holding him before her. "Damn you Langfords are so slippery. And resilient. So much beatings and you still stand up like your useless pride calls for it. Pathetic." He lifts him up and pulls his face up. Historia sensing deja vu was shaking her head left and right violently. Mentally screaming no, no, no. Please not again. "So any last words Eric Langford?" He brought the blade to his neck. Eric struggled to raise his hand. 'Unbelieveable, I lost so much strength just because my power fucked me over. I can't I can't die here. Historia I have to get that from her. I need to tell how I feel. . .I. . .I.' Eric thought weakly. Blood staining his right leg from the thigh down. 'Come on regenerate. Regenerate you stupid body. Please. Not here.' His heart breaking. Historia's muffled wimpering and the tears continuously rolling down her face.

'Please don't cry.'

"Langford?" Kenny smiled one last time. "Burn in hell mother-fucker! Historia don't cry. I lo . ." Was what Eric got out as the blade made its way into Eric's soft flesh. His neck, skin split. The steel moving into his skin then to his carotid artery cutting it open and then his jugular vein and nerves. And the blade escaped. It all happened in the blink of an eye but to Eren and Historia that was an eternity of suffering and pain to see their most precious person in the world get killed right before them. Kenny quickly let go to prevent blood spraying on his clothes. Eric's head dropped at Historia's feet. Her eyes stayed open but her head stopped moving. It hung over her shoulder as she looked at the blood leaking to the soles of her feet. Her heart was crushed in a pile of cold stones. Tears fell from her face and into the pool of blood he now laid in. Diluting the bright red liquid down there. The hat fell off in the shooting. His grey hair staining in the wet, dirty smelling pool of vermillion. Eren had already been sedated by the soldier. Kenny approached Historia and suddenly inject a needle in her neck. There was insanely hideous pain then here sense began to dull. She slowly lose consciousness.

"Sleep tight Krista. You have a long journey ahead of you."

T.B.C. . . .

Seriously. Is the review button broken. Im losing motivation fast. Tell how its developing and dont say shit like good or great.

Criticize this for crying out loud. Anyways hope you enjoyed


	30. Chapter 30 Total despair

And here I thought the latest chapters didn't sell. Thank you all for reviews but my greed knows no bounds. I want more reviews. Words from your mouths. You are great people but sadly I am not. Now you must be thinking what the hell am I saying? What I'm saying is that I will kill you twice before you find the light at the end of the tunnel. You wanna know why. Hey did anyone notice that Levi called Eric by his actual name for the first time out of anger in that last argument. If you did then cookies for you. Just read the next chapter.

Seriously this is just a teaser before the action packed carnage in the next chapter. The title says it all. Have fun

Chapter 30. Despair.

(Eric's POV)

The pain felt like a million needles were jabbing my body repeatedly. Each of them tipped with poison and injecting acid into my body. The giga volts worth of death shocks were nothing compared to the feeling there. My neck was split open. All of my vital vessels and nerves were cut in the swing of a single tiny blade. My mouth felt that old familiar wetness. That hideous taste of rust powered in salt mixed with sewage forcing its way up my tongue. The flavour of my own blood burning through my tongue. The muscles of my jaw lost its strength and slackened. I reflexively try to emit a sound but I only feel something sick, slippery and dirty flap where my throat was supposed to be. And the only sound I hear is my head banging against the rock floor if the mine cave as I was let go. Only mindless rumbling. More rumbling then.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmpppppphhhhhhhh!" A massive muffled scream that would've probably been heard all the way to town if it had been let free. Or maybe it was my only head numbed from oxygen deprivation and paralysed by pain. My heart crying to pump blood to my head only to leak out of my neck and soak up the cold, dry dirt. Suddenly a distorted laugh sounded. Screw you Ripper. Then the woosh and clang of a blade moving cut something. A large warm body fell near me.

"Idiot, look what you've done. I told you not to cut her free yet. Now she's all covered in that dirty Langford blood." The sound of Kenny chewing out a soldier for dropping Historia near me. Asshole.

My eyes seemed to still provide feedback to me. My right vision was cut off by a veil of crimson. My left could only see blurred light at the end of a tunnel. Then two shadows move towards the light and had large irregular forms on their head.

No not them. Please stop. . .I begin to lose my ability to think rationally. Stop. But the words chafe to dust and dissolves into the blood oozing from my open neck. Not again. I have to. . .tell her. . .I have to tell her how I feel. . .I was supposed to change the world. I can't die like a common victim in this mine bleeding to death on the ass end of the world. But there was no strength in my body. It was like my strength was strings extending to places to move. But now it was like the pain was a demon cutting those strings and pulling them back in. All originating from my weakest point. Soon the figure of Historia and Eren dissapear into the light and I was left alone in the darkness to die. I feel a single tear run out of my near dead eyes and mix in the puddle of blood I'm on. Why?

Why?

I'm losing consciousness. . Come on Eren give me some power. I need you wake up. . .please! I need that energy. . .My sight darkens.

I can't allow this to end this way.

And once again the sensations of fear eats away at my body and my tears start to dry out.

(Narrator, trost district)

"ERRRRRVIIIIIIINNN!" Hange yelled madly as she barged into Commander Ervin Smith's personal quarters in the survey corps precinct a little ways off from the main HQ. Ervin was dressing himself as was just finishing buttoning up his shirt. "Eren did it! He hardened! Our blue lightning struck! They worked together and have found some serious information we have to consider. This might cause us to completely rethink our strategy. We . .we!" She shouted breathlessly. Ervin calmly tipped some water into his hand and splattered it at her face causing her to lose balance and fall. He then poured a fresh glass and offered it to her. "Cool your jets, now calm down and explain our situation." He said without a single shred of took the glass and said while drinking. "Reiss, wants to eat Eren."

After a few minutes Hange came to her proper senses. She handed one of the papers she received to Ervin and began to explain. The two sat at small table and Ervin began to read. " "You never wanted to eat humans in the first place, did you?" Bertold asks Ymir and she replies with "I wandered outside these walls for 60 years." Now here is Eric's opinion "This means that Ymir was forced to become a titan just like those villagers from Ragako but if she is over 60 years old that means the person loses their sanity in exchange for immortality in becoming a titan. The person recovers their consciousness only to be trapped in a nightmare of watching themselves walk around other giant naked monsters and eat people helplessly. All of this is one big bloody tragedy caused by godlike powers at the hands of insane ideals." Now Eren's words "I've never seen myself lose control so I think it happens over a long period after they lose their human bodies into the titan flesh. I still can't believe they originate from humans and are forced to see themselves do all this. Is it all done by this 'coordinate' power." "

Ervin quoted their words and thought deeply over them. "They worked hard to gather this data. So it all started with this conversation between Bertold and Ymir."

"After going through all the facts and Eric's speculations the final conclusion is that originally in the first attack on the walls at shiganshina four people attempted to attack. This fourth person 'Marcel' was eaten by a titan. This titan somehow managed to consume this possible shifter's power and regained its ability to return to human form. This resulting human was Ymir. Unbelieveable as it sounds this was what happened. So far not a single case happened in our knowledge a titan could return to its human form completely but if we generalise this then by consuming shifters their gain their powers and at least become able to take both forms. This also adds to the proof that when in the recovery mission of kidnapping Eren by Reiner he tried to toss titans at you right. So to us it seemed like he was trying to stop you but in fact he wanted Eren to be eaten to remove his power and keep it in the body of the new target. There is more I speculate as back in stohess district I witnessed the female titan attempt to eat Eric so it more proof that she tried to take Eric's power by eating him. Overall I think by their reactions Eric's ability is some kind of taboo for them" Hange rapidly fired words but Ervin picked them up just as fast.

"So applying this transfer concept. This coordinate skill that permits mass control over titans and they are willing to put their lives on could be transferred." Ervin said taking a gulp of his water,

"Crap if this theory is true then Eren can be a kind container for them. And a container's contents can always be transferred. So if the monarchy really does want the coordinate and not Eren all they have to do is have someone on their side. This brings up serious threats of titans and titan shifters being present in the monarchy's hands. They cannot leave it as it is as Eren can neither use the power nor obey's their commands for he is a rebel. As well as the closeness of the 'anti-coordiante' or scrambler that Eric possess to him. He proved that the Langford blood is compatible to the power so he can utilise its abilities but something is missing that is making his powers incomplete. Whether its that mysterious titan serum or something like these 'charger' and 'balancer' things he needs it because he is clearly destabilising. All in all they want Eren to be eaten and Eric to die.

This is where our problem lies. Our plan hoped on the monarchy not wanting to hurt Eren but in truth they can take the power and eliminate him at the same time. If the two of them die then all is lost. Levi won't make it that far on his own against these Unit 1 brigadiers. We have to hurry with the Reeves before Levi gets killed." Hange now grabbing her own head with misery with a dash of despair.

Ervin left his seat to his table and picked up a letter. Handing it to Hange she said. "What is this?"

"A letter from Connor." Ervin's flat reply caught Hange off guard. The moment the dead person's name was registered into her head she nearly fell off her seat. Staggering wildly. "C-Co-Connor? You mean captain Langford?! But how? I thought he was dead. How is that possible?" Hange cried. Ervin shook his head. "No clue. This informer's tone is dangerously similiar to Connor. There was only the silence of death from his name. But this time this information is too deep to ignore." Ervin spoke confused. Hange was more surprised as to how he kept his voice level. The man who took a pioneer's work and revolutionised the scout's counterattack and repeatedly devised strategies that saved countless lives. Whose son continues down the same line of glory. That man is now supposedly rising from his grave and helping from the shadows. But putting it aside she opened the letter. Ervin began to explain. "Till now all we knew about the wall cult was the bare minimum we got from Pastor Nick but now a far more solid information. Remember the binding vows rule mentioned by him. It seems to be an oath system passed down from generations orally only within their own bloodlines. But this is ground breaking information here. According to news the entire Reiss family died in a tragic accident with the exception of Rod himself. But there was one other. A child carrying the same Reiss blood. Impure, illegitimate who never went through any marriage procedures or received any credence from family. A child born to a woman at her failed attempts as flattery.

Historia Reiss, a girl who still possess secret rights to the throne. Who is regarded on the same value as Eren. But the most interesting info is that she I specificly targeted to keep away from Langford. I have no idea hoe this information was obtained but if the cult actually spoke then the only conclusion is that Langford has connections to noble rights." Ervin said as Hange read the letter with wide eyes. "Langford . .and Reiss huh?" She mumbled softly thinking back to scenes she saw Eric and Historia together.

Hange creased her brow but suddenly after two impatient knocks Moblit Hange's assistant rushes into the room. "Commander the Military police wants to speak to you. They are waiting outside on the streets. You are being called for the survey corps being accused of murder." The assistant quickly replied. "Murder?" Hange uttered. Ervin quickly put on his black jacket his face finally showing signs of nervousness. "Hange you must escape quickly. Use your gear and escape out the back window, you too Moblit." Ervin ordered.

"Yes sir." The assistant replied and immediately jumped out the window. "Ervin what are you planning? What about the special ops. squad?" Hange questions. "Let Levi handle things on his own for now. Same goes for you. The informer mighr make contact with either of you so till then you are free to act on your own. As commander I have an obligation to confront this situation. This is escalating into a civil war between the scouts and the MPs the enemy is aggressive. Plans never always go accordingly. Always be ready for changes. Lastly I've decided. If the informer is not who I think it is I leave the scout regiment in your care. You will be the next commander. I have prepared my will already." Ervin said with a hint of anger in his voice as he turned his back on Hange.

"Hang on Ervin, what about the negotiations with General Pixis can't the garrison . ." Hange asked anxiously. "They fell through. They are neutral. We can't expect help nor harm from them. The garrison won't act until the very end." Ervin said as he stepped out the door. Hange nodded from behind as she took her necessary papers and jumped out the window.

Outside.

Ervin slowly walked up to the Military policeman standing with his arms crossed. He lowered his hands and stood straight. People began to murmur. "Commander Ervin Smith. Could you please identify this man." The MP asked formally. Ervin looked at the body on the ground. Two women were crying over it. The man was stout and had his neck cut open. "Dimo Edward Reeves. The president and owner of the Reeves Company" Ervin said emotionlessly. "We found him and his men murdered in the eastern mountains. All of them had their throats slit open by a sharp knife. No freight was stolen so it cannot be classified as robbery. This was clearly done by someone with ample training and excellent skills. Any ideas?" He asked Ervin.

"I can already see that the survey corps are being suspected, stop beating around the bush. Let me have it. What is the proof?" Ervin wasting no time. The MP looked down at him. "Two days ago, the residents witnessed a few members of the survey corps being attacked. According to the first brigade's search and report warrant our search indeed discovered that this matter was connected to the Reeves company. And then we deducted that your team retaliated to recapture the kidnapped Eren Yeager and carried out such deeds towards Reeves and his men. The criminal is now on the run with Eren Yeager. Currently our prime suspect is Captain Levi and Eric Langford . .I " before the man could continue another young possibly newly graduated soldier ran up to him. "Sir! I have crazy news. The first brigade just published this on the latest newspaper. Sir . . .Eric Langford is dead." He shouted huffing. Ervin's eyes widened in shock. "Sir the unit 1 says that their further investigation discovered his body at the mine." He reported. The older man was just as surprised. "But . .how I was there, there was only an abnormally red blood splatter in the mine." The captain MP rubbed his head. Then he glared at Ervin.

"Arrest this man immediately. Ervin. This is the work of your people. In the name of the king I order that all scout regiment activities cease immediately and each of their members undergo extensive investigation. I want all of your men to turn themselves in. I don't care about who committed the crime. Turn yourselves in if you think you are innocent." The member said angrily. Ervin's face was clouded with a dark veil hiding his face.

The people lost their nerve.

"Now they've done it!"

"They killed him!"

"But he was still just a boy!"

"Lunatics, they are trying to kill us all!"

"Eric probably resisted their means so that's why they got rid of him."

"The hero of trost?"

"Bastards, they are just playing around with that titan kid."

"Give him back you frauds."

"Monsters!"

"Look at the irony. The soldiers who were supposed to risk their lives for our salvation are now turning their own weapons against us. Its better if the MPs dissolve this useless faction."

Ervin stepped towards the dead body lying on the ground. "Don't come any closer to my husband you monster!" The woman who was supposedly his wife growled at him with a broken voice. Ervin knelt before the man and strongly raised his head startling a few people. "President Reeves rejuvinated this town's economy even during the chaos five years ago when shiganshina district fell and the people were flooding into the town. He couldn't have succeeded without conspiring with the first brigade of the MPs. With their shady means and his own book of dirty methods he constantly worked on the borderline between legal and illegal. Even during the second invasion he interfered with rescue operations while transferring all his commercial goods." He rambled on senselessly. The women lost their nerve. "WHAT ARE YOU INSINUATING?! YOU MEAN TO SAY HE DESERVED TO DIE!?" Dimo's wife roared furiously. Ervin continued without break. "However, after Eric Langford was given command and the battle was won. This town was saved but in reality its life had been completely sucked out and left to die. This man seeking profit extended a hand to the helpless citizens. And in search of his own gain rescued this town from the jaws extinction. And in the process of all this his eyes were opened. Witnessing both titan attacks and the fragility of our way of life he gained the determination to protect his family, employees and the people of this town and created a survivable economy for this town. That determination has been crushed. Eric Langford the warrior who save this city from destruction and Dimo who rescued this city from ruin. Both heroes were murdered in cold blood. Such senseless malice, pointless aggression and hate. They will all be avenged!" His face darkened to anger at the end.

"Hmph, enough of your bullshit. Put him in the carriage." The old MP ordered. Younger MPs then put handcuffs on him and load him into the carriage and drove off leaving the people at a loss for words. What happened? Whose side is Ervin on? What really happened to Eric? How will the scouts fare now? These questions gnaw at their minds. Behind a corner a survivor and witness of the incident watched shaking in fear. A stout boy with a well combed light coloured hair. He felt a shadow swoop down then hands suddenly encircle him and gag his mouth then yanked him off his feet to the roof. The shadow removed her hood to reveal Zoe Hange. "Sorry for that rough greeting but I believe we brushed past each other just outside the base. You are the president's son right? My name is Zoe Hange. What is your name?" She asked quietly. "F-Flegel." The boy replied fearfully. "Cut to the chase. You were with your father back then what the hell happened?" Hange dropped her gentle formal demeanor and asked angrily. "I-I Everything was going fine until I went to pee and when I came back Dan and Jim were already killed . .and and then some guy lured dad out and cut his neck. And then he . ."he stammered with tears in his eyes. "What about Eric?" Hange asked nervously. "I don't know. I heard gunfire from the mine and I was too scared to go in. . .I didn't have the guts to check out the mine later so I-I-I-I don't know." Hange gritted her teeth but asked. "And Eren and Historia?" She asked fearing the worst. "They were taken." He said sweating heavily.

Hange sighed despairingly. "Well at least you are still alive. This way we can still expose the truth of all this. Grr until I see Eric's body dead at my feet I won't believe he is dead." Hange growled clenching her fists. "And how do you plan to accomplish that?" Flegel looked down rubbing his head. "You think you can use the Military police to put the Military police on trial?! You can't use the system. The Military police is the system. We can't touch the first brigade. They control everything! My testimony is worthless. If they say the scouts are guilty then they are guilty. What's worse if they find out I went with my father and witnessed everything. They are gonna find me and kill me! I don't wanna die. I'd rather have my family think I'm dead too." Flegel broke down crying. Hange scowled. "You think!? Flegel are you really just going to accept life as a rat on the run. If I were you I would fight that life. I'd rather oppose that and do everything in my power to struggle against that fate. Come on don't you think the same. Look at Eric that 'so what' is what he did to claw all the way to this point. It . . ." Hange grinded her teeth together to stop cursing out loud.

"And it got him killed at the hands of people. I don't think that way. And I don't have the kind of power you guys have. I don't even have the same perspective of life and death as you guys. Who are you to judge my way of life?" Flegel shouted in a mixture of anger and petrification. It finally got to Hange's nerves. "So that's it! You are just going to let your father's murderers roam free while you hide and cower. Are you really going to just pretend it never happened and live on? Don't you want to expose the truth? For your company and your family? For what Eric died for . ." Hange lowered her head after yelling out. "YOU ARE JUST ASKING THAT BECAUSE ITS BENEFICIAL TO YOU!" Flegel yelled back. Hange lost it. She grabbed him by the collar and glared at him. "OF COURSE IT IS. WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DEAL WITH YOU IF IT WASN'T BENEFICIAL TO ME?! THIS IS BENEFICIAL TO YOU AS WELL!" Hange screamed unaware of her volume. "Hey who is that yelling on the rooftop?!" Someone on the ground called out. Hange startled by it grabs Flegel and drags him away against his will.

(The next day)

On the way to stohess district the special operations squad had to abort their mission to follow the MPs because they never came their planned way and had received a messsage as their runner Nifa moved a stranger handed a note to her and instructed her to return. This note stated that the MPs anticipated their moves and the plan failed but there included a tip of where they will make a stop at the stohess district and Levi was suggested to take action as he sees fit. Levi decided to keep the matter of Eric going missing aside and move to the stohess district. On the way they catch the rumours about Eric's possible death at the hands of the survey corps. Still on their horses Levi orders Connie to go to any outskirt settlement and collect a newspaper. "Hello is this news true?" Armin asks politely to an adult garrison soldier in the settlement. "I have no idea what the MPs are sellin' these days. They say that they found those Reeves guys in the mountains now out of the sky a report comes in from the first brigade that they found his body hidden in the mine or some bullshit. They clearly didn't show any proof for it but word is spreading like wildfire in the interior. Langford is pretty much as famous as that Levi guy from the scouts." Armin gulped at the soldier's words. Levi watched from a distance keeping his face hidden and his mouth shut.

The group pass along till they reach their destination constantly hearing the same news over and over again.

(And The next day)

Jean was sent out to do recon among the people while Levi took members of unit 4 and checked out the location of the tip. "Scout regiment committed murder against citizens! Part of the team is on the run. If you see any suspiscious persons in the area inform your nearest MP station." A young soldier from the military police was distributing pamphlets and fliers fliers to the townsfolk shouting the news. Compared to trost the wealthy of the interior managed to rapidly accelerate the rebuilding process and the town almost seemed to be back to normal. People look at the wanted poster with a rough sketch of Levi's face. People began to murmur again

"I was right wasn't I. This crazy bunch allowed titans to fight inside the walls nearly demolishing the city. Eric was probably the only one who could stop them so they got rid of him."

"I think its that Levi's work. He probably thought Eric was stealing his thunder and killed the boy himself. Now with that 'hero' gone they are gonna order that titan monster Eren to destroy all of humanity without anything to stop them. The MPs are our only hope."

"This is just great. Nobody even wants to go outside. They are just a bunch of selfish nutcases angry just because we aren't paying them enough."

"Hey is it true that Langford stopped the titan attack in the city. Why the hell did they kill their own trump card. Bunch of lunatics."

"Here is just a sketch of Levi. We don't know any of the other members in that squad. Even if they are close we won't be able to recognise them."

"Ehh. Truely frightening."

The people talked on unaware Jean went in and out of the crowd undetected. He collected a flier and returned. Handing one to Armin he speaks. "Everywhere is the same. The story of Eric being the hero killed by us lunatics. Here they distributing fliers all over town. But at least I've secured a clear route."

"And just like that the scout regiment is going to be dismantled. Tell me Jean what do you think of this story?" Armin spoke with wide eyes without a hint of emotion. Stonefaced. Jean gulped at Armin's tone before answering. "I don't know. . Well not exactly. I'm sure as hell the scouts didn't pull something like that but as for Eric's death I . ." Jean trailed off unable to continue. "What about you Armin? Do you think Eric is dead?" Jean didn't want to continue pushed the question back on Armin. "I don't know. There is a possiblity that Eric managed to escape and went into hiding then preparing to use the element of surprise. But the fact before us is that they are using Eric's popularity against us. All this time we were clinging onto that for that last bit of public support but now by spreading news blaming us for killing humanity's biggest hope they are turning the people against us. I just refuse to believe my friend died this easily!" Armin said tightening his fists on his knees. "The situation is dire alright. Ever since joining the scouts I thought I'd meet my end in the mouth of a titan and you guys would all cry for me. Never though I'd become a widely hated fugitive instead." Jean said leaning against a wooden pillar of the stable and drinking some water. "Not quite." Armin eased his hands regaining his composure. 'He is refusing to show it but the news of Eric's death really has him out of it. Damn it so am I. If you are alive out there Eric at least let us a sign to know.' Mikasa thought quietly from behind while feeding her horse. Her scarf was raised but she was clenching her teeth underneath.

"It still isn't certain. I'm sure as hell the commander won't let the regiment get dissolved on just wrongful accusations. When the president was killed and Eric . . Er- .Eric went missing we had no idea when or what happened. I thought Eren and Historia were lost forever. But someone is out there on our side. Thanks to that tip off and the captain's quick thinking we managed to track them down all the way to stohess district. All the way down to that funeral home. Our surveillance team got into place in time and confirmed the two coffins brought overnight. That can't be normal." Armin began to speak normally again. "So you think they are planning to transport the two of them in coffins. Won't they suffocate?" Sasha asked from behind. "No drill a couple holes and its a perfect undercover transport. At any point. Without Eric this team's operational capability is down by half. What's worse our grip on Reiss loosening by the minute. Both Historia and Eric were the key to that. Without them we can't access their knowledge. The information about how the walls were constructed in the first place. And the records of the technology used. Not to mention unlocking the means to Eren's possible hardening ability. But all of that is slipping away." Armin continued.

"Yeah I know. For every success we make out there is always two failures. I'm still not ready to kill people. Yeah I have a gun. I know how to use it but aiming it at a person and actually shooting them. Even if the captain orders me I can't. I'm not Eric who can just steel his resolve and do it on the fly." Jean said pointing foreward and mocking a shot with his finger. "It was not on the fly!" Armin suddenly grumbled angrily. Jean looked at him nervously. "Didn't Eren tell you about Eric and Historia?" He mumbled. Everyone other than Mikasa were surprised. "Huh, what do you mean?" Connie asked.

"He's saying that they were in love with each other." Mikasa dropped the news like a pile of bricks. "Whaaaaat?!" The other three nearly shouted out in surprise. "That's where Eric got his resolve. To kill those that threatened what mattered most to him." Armin finished giving a weird look to Mikasa.

"But. .but when?! How?" Jean stuttered. "Hey guys this make a lot more sense." Connie replied rubbing his head. Jean and Sasha whip their heads at him. "You know. Back in that room. When the captain tried to use force on Historia and Eric standing up to him. Also now I get how Historia got the resolve to be queen. . .so that's what's been going on." Connie mumbled while the other two think over the past. That kiss she gave him at the end of that kidnapping recovery mission. Those constant embraces. That incident. That day there was not enough beds for all the men in one room and Levi decided that straws will be draw to see who gets the personal room that night. Eric won and rubbed it in their face. That spotting of Historia coming out of that very room that morning. That awkward breakfast where Levi and Eric ate with their mouths shut despite Hange's constant babbling. She spent the night with him! Those tiny glimpses they passed recently. Eric opposing Levi and standing up to him. It all began to make sense. Their faces reddened at the embarrasment of not realising it sooner.

"How long did we not notice that?!" Jean asked flabbergastered. He then sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Well we can't worry about that right now. We can't help Eric so we have to focus on the mission at hand. I'm sure Levi will have his way this time. Without Eric there is nothing to stop his use of force." Jean said. "You're wrong." Jean was taken off guard by Armin's sharp reply. "Its not like that. When I said our power dropping by half I meant it. And I'm not underestimating the captain. Captain Levi is strong. There is no question about that. But there is something crucial in Eric's presence for him."

"What do you mean? The way I see it the two of them are always at odds with each other." Jean responds. "Its that friction between their personalities that lights the fire of team." The other listened as Armin said. "Don't you get it? Let me explain. Levi works best when he fights alongside Eric. Listen no matter how great Eric was. He is still human. And humans are bound to make mistakes. This where Levi acts to make up for it by saving him. Conversely when the Captain strays form his path and starts using his own methods and crossing the line of morality. Its Eric's job to save him by acting insubordinate. So that it reminds him of his place as squad leader and bring him back in place. What do you say Mikasa." Armin explains throughly.

"Yeah. Guys you can't doubt that midget at a time like this. Eric and his personalities repeatedly clash but they would always trust each other. That was the same way we took down Annie back in the 57th mission and brought back Eren. You guys if you want to be able to make it through the hardships that are about to come you better decide soon. . ." Mikasa affirmed Armin's words in a loaded sense.

Meanwhile. On the rooftops. "Two coffins are being loaded onto a carriage. If are assumptions are correct this is the one." The runner who accompanied Levi reported as she checked out the area with a telescope. "As long as these guys are a bunch of necrophiliacs. Those are unit 1 MPs alright. And Eren and Historia are inside those coffins. We almost lost track of them but thanks to that tip we were able to move in time. It was impressive how you located them this fast captain. But something feels off here. This isn't their kind of activity down there." She spoke almost excitedly. Levi bored as usual said, "They anticipated our move on recruiting the Reeves corporation. The enemy's way of thinking is very similiar to mine. No not quite. Its more of a combination of mine and Frost minus the righteousness. The only guy with that mind must be 'him'."

The runner looked back at him confused. "Him?" She asked. "Do you know throat slasher Kenny. Or Kenny the ripper?" Levi asked almost enigmatically. "Yeah I heard about him, they say he was a serial killer in the underground capital. He slashed the throats of over 100 MPs trying to bring him down. But I though that was just a legend thrown around for the past few decades." she replies with a nervous smile. "No, he's real alright. In fact I grew up under him a while back." She returned to look back at the coffins. "Eh? Are you serious captain. . ."

Levi drowned out her words getting lost in this omnious feeling that something bad is going to happen. 'Yeah he raised me. In fact most of my own rationale is affected by him. A lot of the strategies I use was influenced by him. Take this for example.' Levi started to think deeply. 'When persuing a group of enemies you should position yourself diagonally to the right of the targets at a high location. This is the best as it has the most advantages. Like a vast range of perspective. And its easy to hide and watch. There is only one weakness to this. If you are too focused on the target . . ' Levi suddenly noticed something pop up on their roof behind them.

Levi had to finish his train thought at the assailant that got onto that roof. Suddenly pulled out two guns and open fired at them. ' . .. .your back is wide open.'

Levi grinded his teeth together as he ducked but his commrade didn't have his reflexes. She turned around only to take a bullet to the head. Powerful enough to blow her head apart like a watermelon. Splattering blood, pieces of skull bones and her brains onto the roof. The chimney brick broke down but Levi dashed behind it to take cover. "Yo Levi." A voicr called out to him. A voice he was so accustomed to that it wasn't even a surprise anymore. 'Shit, shit, shit, NIFA.' Levi looked at his dead subordinates body with anger and regret. "You grew up." The voice spoke again he could hear some kind of metal barrel being released and it clanked on the roof. Then the click of new ones being reloaded in place. The bloodlust in the area skyrocketed. Levi felt hostility everywhere but before he could even think of the retreat smoke signal. More gunshots were heard. Then women screaming. He knew the worst had happened. He bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming out and running to his death. Because he knew he had to live. For those people he lured to their deaths. Then he heard the familiar sound of a grappling hook being fired the hissing of gas and wires reeling. The whirring of loud axles spinning. The smell of smoke. He instantly pulled out his triggers. Then the murderer of his runner fly over his head. The hat fell off the mad revealing hid face. "But this part of you hasn't changed at all." The assailant smirked aiming two guns at his face. He was wearing ODM gear but this was something completely different

Levi's face twisted to a hideous glare as he reached for a sword. "KENNEY!" Levi releases a roar of anguish upon taking his name. Instead of loading a sword he pulled one out and ejected it towards Kenny. Kenny returned it with a shot of his own but in the clash of a high caliber bullet and ultrahard steel the blade still won. The bullet shattered and destroyed the barrel. Levi used this opportunity to take off his cape and distract Kenny from taking the second shot. It missed and struck the chimney again! Two shots spent Kenny had to reload. Levi used this opportunity to take one more look at the runner. Her head and face was blown off. There was no saving her. With a cross to his heart he turned and ran. Knowing he didn't have time to pull out blades. That if he attacks he won't make it in time for Kenny to reload and shoot him. He advised himself to run.

Jumping off the building he clicked the trigger and fired s cable and fired gas at full power. He suddenly heard hissing of gas all over the place. 'Damn it I'm surrounded, all of my movements are completely being read. Speed won't do shit. I have to find a place to hide. But at this rate I'll lose those caskets as well as my subordinates.. . Shit why? Why him of all people. The fuck is he doing with the Military police. Where the hell are you Frost?!' He cursed in his mind. But there was no time to think as he took a turn towards the coffin carriage. Three more soldiers wearing that strange gunner ODM gear. They aim their muzzles at him and spray a hail of bullets at him. The shots were deafening. Levi gritting his teeth till he thought they would crack. Kicked off the edge of the roof and changed his direction dodging them all. 'An ambush?!. . .bastard!' Levi didn't even have time to think as the whirring of axles and reeling of wires get closer and closer. 'Their movements are shit, but their aim is ridiculous.' Every single one of them nearly graze him. He jumped between two buildings into an alleyway to find cover only to have it backfire as more and more soldier armed in guning ODM gear appear above him and fire another barrage of bullets. Levi knew it was a miracle he was able to dodge so many shots until now. The repeated agility drills Hange forced him to do with Eric really paid off but one if the shots strike the rock of the building. One of the sharp pebbles break of and hit Levi on the side of his head. Tearing up his left temple and above his eye. He endured the pain and kept moving. Blood trickling down his face blurred half hid vision. "SHIT!" This time he yelled out. But the hamper benefited him. Through his bloody vision Levi spotted only a bar and made a break for it. Firing a cable to the door and blasting through the doors panicking the customers inside. Landing on the counter

"Its Levi. . .from the Survey corps." A customer yelled as they ran out of the building. The bartender was an old man quaking in his boots looking at Levi's beastial scowl and rubbing the blood off his eye. He got off the counter and hid behind it as another person entered into the building. "The scent of a filthy rat . Comes from this shop. . . A tiny runt of a rat that is." A voiced filled to the brim with a trigger happy thirst for blood. He barged right into the bar kicking the already broken door straght off its hinges. He took a dramatic pose by bending his knees and sticking his hips out. And pointing his guns as wide as possible. "HAHAHA! FOUND YOU! THE GREAT MILITARY POLICEMAN HAS COME TO VANQUISH THE EVIL VILLIAIN! BANG BANG!" He screamed idiotically. "Eh? He's not here?" His voice fell out of the sky to his normal level. "I'm right here you insane fuck." Levi replied with a voice far different than any he used in his subordinates. The vulgar, uncouth tone of the underground of the capital. "Huh?! Is this how you greet someone you meet after so many years?" Kenny returned with a mock formality.

"Oh hi there Mr. Fucking throat slasher Ripper its been a while. How do you do sir?" Levi replied sarcastically. The atmosphere was thickening every second. The air felt more and more stagnant. "That's more like it. Now why don't you show me your face. I'm feeling nostalgic." Kenny said with a smile pointing his gun at the counter.

"Stop screwing around. You've been spraying bullets all over my ass the whole time. Why would I possibly show my face to you?" Levi took a cloth wipe his face clean off the blood. Then tear it to a long strip and tie around his forehead. "I um actually wanted to see the colour of your brains today." Kenny hesitated to speak. Levi knowing full well of his mockery. "I don't understand Kenny. I though you were dead. You who massacred the military police are now a military police yourself. So how does it feel to have the unicorn on your back." Kenny chuckled at Levi's words. "Heh. This is the first time I laughed at your jokes. But I never wore that shitty cow hide they call a uniform. We are the anti-personnel control squad. We don't need any uniforms. Kinda like your own little little band of kids don't ya think. Brats can't understand adult matters. Ah my bad. You are still a runt but it seems you've gained some years." Suddenly Levi found a chair thrown on his left side. The chair smashed into a row of bottles destroying them and blocking the escape route he was planning with a pile of broken glass and wood splinters. Levi's eyes widened with shock knowing that he could try to escape but cutting himself up is not an option because it will get him killed the moment he steps outside. 'Shit.' He reached out and felt a shotgun under the bar cautioning the bartender to keep quiet. But a gunshot was fired at his right. "I've been enjoying your activities for a while now. To think the strategies I taught you would be used like this. But you picked a wrong place to hide because . . ." Before Levi could do anything Kenny suddenly jumped over the counter and dived onto Levi with his large frame. Levi was stunned and then Kenny fired his last shot which Levi had to fall to the floor in order to evade.

He thought this was his chance. He turned and tried to run but a hand grabbed him by the back of his head and smashed his head to the floor. Directly on his wound. Disorienting him. "Didn't I teach you of the term rat in the bag?" Kenny sat directly on top of him with one hand pinning down Levi's left. A knee to his right and used his leg to trap Levi's feet.

Levi was trapped.

(Few hours earlier)

Somewhere unknown.

A person inside a building was taping his hands with bandages. Leaving only his fingers free. Finishing he puts on a short black jacket. Pulling on a strap he drags out a box. Opening it contains a complete traditional ODM gear inside. Strapping them all on piece by piece. A man walkes up behind him. "Are you ready to go son? The balancer still hasn't merged with the charger in your body yet. Your wounds will not heal as fast."

"Yeah I know. I'll just have to rely on speed and not get hit. If our speculations are right then you just led them into a trap. I have to save them." Finishing his gearing up he moves to the door blowing his black cape over his shoulders. "Um son?" The person turned back to look at the man. "Give 'em hell." The man said. The person just nodded then adjusting his glasses walks out the door.

(Present)

"Tell me Levi. Why did you become a survey corpman? I think I have some idea. All we did was live among garbage. It took everything from us just to survive each day. And the day we learned how big this world is it hurt. Straight to the heart." Kenny started talking while letting Levi gain some of his senses. "That our shitty selves and our shitty lives had no meaning whatsoever. But there was still something. The little things we liked to do. That was our salvation. Those little things are called hobbies. Simple right?"

Levi spat from the floor. "Hobbies huh?! Blowing the brains out of my subordinates. . .is that one of your hobbies as well?!" Levi growled. "Huh. You can still talk. Well isn't that great. In that case I'll let you in on something. Kenny brought his head as close as possible without letting him go. Whispered. "Langford's neck was pretty hard to cut. Unlike all those other bastards whose brains and neck were blown. You and him were my hardest prey." Levi was horrified at those words. "Heh. Just like you kill those naked monsters out there for a bigger goal. I kill those clothed monster for a bigger goal too."

Levi could hear every last sound. The grumbling of people. The ejection of a used barrel clanging on the floor. The liquor flowing and carresing his face in its cold wet touch. Kenny latched on a new barrel. The click confirming it. The scraping of the barrel with its holder. Now pointing at his head. "Sayonara Levi. You were my pride and my biggest foe."

That final click of the tongue.

But then at long last white sparks flashed on both their heads and echoed the words that you will find out in the next chapter.

T.B.C . .

Next time. Phantom warrior


	31. Chapter 31 Phantom

Hahahaahaha.

You have successfully lived through the deaths guys. Wow the reviews were great keep it up. Sorry to keep you waiting. (Not) but this is suspense. If I don't leave you hanging and cringing what's the point of calling it suspense. Even if I try mixing just about every element I have to live up to my main Genre of drama and suspense. But thanks for holding out.

Before I start this chapter I need to reply to a guest review.

Lord of death: Sorry but I can't come. Because I have a lot of suffering and misery to spread to the world of fanfics. So Satan can take his loneliness and shove it up lucifer's ass for all I care. if you know what I mean. :) (smiles)

I seriously don't know what came over me but warning.

 _ **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS M RATED GRAPHIC VIOLENCE. PLEASE BE ADVISED.**_

Now that the public service message is out of the way let's get started.

Chapter 31 Phantom Warrior. The fourth ability.

(Eric's POV)

"Ku. . Kah,." My . .mouth is emitting strange sounds. I feel sick. Nauseous. My neck is burning. What happened? My leg hurts too like there is a hole drilled into it. I can hear my own heart beating weakly like it went through hell and back now finally glad to be able to pump some fresh blood in my body. Everything was black and my eyelids felt like they were sealed shut. But I couldn't stay like this. Forcing them to open.

(Narrator)

Then a pair of amber brown eyes open. With irises splattered in blue splotches. But immediately closed in the the intense sunlight.

(Eric's POV)

Shit! That light. I move up my hands to shield my eyes. I tried to turn my head from it but failed . . .My neck didn't move. It was stiff as a metal pipe. And as I tried intense pain like acid and vomit was being poured down it. Touching it the realisation came I was wearing a soft neck brace over tight bandages around my neck. Its suffocating already. But it was clearly my own imagination. Still it was skilled wrapping. It was loose enough to let me breathe but tight enough to preve . . .prevent what? My throat . . The skin on my throat feels horribly different. It hurts. It was confusing. I feel light headed. "Kuh . ." Groaning I get up. Then a shock like lightning shot down my spine, its like a red hot iron rod was being inserted into my backbone. I try to feel the source of the pain but it was my entire spinal column in my back. But feeling it I notice a needle mark on it. Was I injected or something. I then begin to register my surroundings. I was lying in a bed . .no more like a mattress on the floor of a very tiny room. The place was ragged and tattered but I guess its a good hiding spot. I see a table near me. Looking closer there is an empty syringe on it and a tiny bottle beside it. Moving my hands I pick it up. There was a label on it.

 _ **S/AC BALANCER 2**_

Balancer?! That word felt really familiar. Along with that charger thing I keep hearing. I took off the plain white covers and found myself in a different set of clothing. A huge white shirt clearly a few sizes bigger than mine and different trousers. I feel a splitting headache. I try to rub the paining region with my left hand and the long sleeve falls back. The sight scared the hell out if me. I pull the entire sleeve back with wide eyes. Its gone. The skin on my arm was perfectly fine. The scarring was gone. The permanent mark I though left on my body as a sign of my battles is gone. My arm was completely normal. I put my foot on the ground and put pressure on it to stand up. Another shot of sizzling pain fires up my right leg. I feel something on my thigh. Pulling down my pants I see another ring of bandages wrapping around my leg. Rubbing it I feel another jolt. Putting them back on I stand up ignoring my pain. What the hell happened? But after looking at the wall on the other end of the room all the answers came rushing back. A shirt, coat and a pair of pants all of them stained in blood was hung on the wall as a reminder of my failure. Historia! Kenny! Eren! My throat was slit open. I was left to die then how? I pick up the coat startled. "B-b-but how?" My wet neck was killing me. It hurt and I could barely speak. It burned like a fire was ignited in my flesh. "I was .. . killed. But . ,then how? How .is it possible. .I'm still alive. Or is this what death feels like. It can't be. Heh. I'm probably dead. Its not like someone just happened to be there when I was dying with a magic potion that can save a guy from bleeding to death." I hang my head in shame and confusion.

"Oh no. You are very much alive. That was actually what happened! Damn your guessing power scary son." That voice! I snap my head to towards the doorway tearing the wrappings on my neck as well as my wounds. I collapse to the floor at the agony of my pain. That burning sensation and torn feeling. I held my own neck to prevent the wound from opening any further. But I still look up to the figure standing before me. His face made me fall backwards. Tears threatening to come out of my miserable eyes. Blood moving up my mouth as I coughed it out disgustingly. "Whe . .where are we? Where am I? What the fuck is going on?!" I crawl backwards and mumble with a broken voice unable to control my pain and emotions. Relief, anger, sorrow, confusion. Happiness. There was too much feelings enrobed in this moment I couldn't think straight. A waterfall of emotions all threatening to tear my own heart apart. He put a hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

"This is a dirty little place called reality."

(The next day)

The members of the Levi squad wait quietly as they board horses and a cart preparing for pursuit. Mikasa passes a glance towards the wall feeling that omnious air of death. Then the faint sound of shots popping. 'Gunfire? I hope that midget is alright.' Her eyes widened to inhuman proportions as she sees a black figure using ODM gear to fly over the walls and into tue city. That seemed strange but nothing to be shocked about. What was abnormal was the incredible amount of hate, rage and bloodthirsty shine in those drawn blades. She swallowed hard. "Hey Armin did you see that?" She asks Armin. "See what?" Armin unable to understand. "What did you see?" He asks looking where Mikasa was watching but didn't see anything. Mikasa looked back down. "No, its nothing." She replied. But the moment she turned away. A . .massive blue and white spark and lightning blasted on her head. "EEEEEEEEKKK . .KA . .KUH!" she screamed madly. Before falling off her horse onto the ground holding onto her head. "MIKASA!" Armin and Jean shout as they dismount and rush to her aid. They shriek immediately attracted wrong attention from the people. Connie sensing it jumped in front. "Okay people nothing to see here. Please get on with your lives." Connie tried to hush the growing crowd. Sasha helped out. Armin and Jean approach Mikasa to see her lying on the ground with both her hands holding onto her head and a line of drool leaking out of her mouth and down her face. Jean shook her in the shoulder. "Hey Mikasa. You alright. Hey." Her lost eyes gained their senses back and she got on her knees wiping the drool with her sleeve. "What happened Mikasa? That light . ." Armin looked with concern and worry in his face. She held her head and breathed deeply. "I'm.. .fine. .I'll be alright." She said panting then stood up. The people kept pushing and pushing closer until another shriek came from inside the walls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" this was far more horrific than Mikasa's. "What's going on here?" Armin this time jumping and looking around. "Eric." Mikasa mumbles. 'Damn, that murderous intent. It was so dense I actually suffocated. I know this kind. Not the one trying to kill titans or just plain anger. But the one throwing all sense of morality out the window and killing the thing you hate the most.' Mikasa painfully remembers the day she first met Eren and Eric. It was identical to this but a thousand times of deadlier. That rage and dreadful agony twitching to destroy. "Everybody mount your horses right now!" Armin immediately ordered as if forseeing the bloody future before him. Startled by his seriousness they do as he says.

Meanwhile

Levi was flying through the city of stohess with a shower if bullets all gunning for him. After taking a hit to the head he had to take cover in a bar. Kenny however outsmarted him and pinned him down. "Sayonara Levi. You are my pride and my biggest foe." Kenny declared as he aligned the barrel to Levi's head. "Captaaaaaaaaiin. Its a monster . .." a member of the squad screams pitifully before disgustingly croaking a sound. The intense slash of a blade on flesh. But then. . .sparks blow on Kenny's head as his grip on Levi loosened. Levi waking wide at the shocking wake up call made full on this opportunity. Twisting around and swinging his leg in and arc to kick the distracted Kenny off him. Kenny just comprehending the moment heard along with Levi,

 _ **Total Slaughter**_ -slash-

It was melodious but cruel as he heard slashing outside and soldiers screaming, but when he turned his attention to Levi he was welcomed by a shotgun aimed at his face. "Sayonara asshole." Levi muttered as he pulled the trigger. Kenny used his insane reflexes to grab a chair and his other arm to block it. The bullet was fired and no matter how guarded he was a point blank shot was a point blank shot, it tore through the chair with an insanely loud bang echoing in the shop. Blowing Kenny all the way over the counter and out of the shop.

 _ **Total Slaughter**_

Again that voice hit Levi in the head.

Outside the soldier's faces went white in fear. A figure in a black cloak suddenly appeared out from behind a building and decapitating a man's head clean off his shoulders. Blood splattered from both the severed head and body. The soldiers try to back away but the phantom's speed was inhuman as he closed in and stabbed another straight into the heart with both blades. The sickening sound of bones being pierced through. But just as fast as the blades penetrated that soldier's body it disappeared. Leaving the soldier dead with two holes in his body. "Uaaaaaaahhh. Gil, and Tommy. . .they were killed." A female member shrieked at the sight of her two commrades being killed. Suddenly a glass from the bar smashed. The frightened soldier on that point shook himself and shot the thing that flew out. The smoke cleared to reveal a destroyed chair. "A chair?" But then on the sky on the horizon. The black phantom fired a cable to another soldier's neck and grabbed the wire with his hands and pulled him in. Blood drained from his face as he failed to notice Levi coming out and firing a cable stabbing his midbody. "Kuh . ." He felt himself get reeled towards Levi. 'What . . . .skill . .' Were his last thoughts as the sight of a bloody Levi slashing his throat.

 _ **I won't leave a single man alive.~**_

Levi hissed as he felt it again. Looking out he sees the phantom reel in the soldier and spin. The extreme high speed blade cut straight through his flesh, the leather straps and even the steel tanks and axles. All of them through and mercilessly chopped his upper body in half. Organs spilling and blood exploding out. "Haaaaa ,. .what is that monster?! Its ripping us to pieces." A woman on that team cried. Her hands shaking madly. "I don't care shoot it, shoot it, shoot it." Another older soldier screamed as he fired his shots. The phantom looks in that direction and effortlessly dodges them. Then does the unthinkable. It ejects its blade and launches it like a rotor blade flying through the air to jam into the man's throat. In a splatter of crimson on the roof he also dies.

 _ **La de da dee die. . .genocide~**_

' **Shut the fuck up and kill them you moron'** Levi barked out in his mind involuntarily but for a moment got distracted as two soldiers mark him and aim for him. Suddenly a headless female soldier's body crashes on the roof. Levi seeing no choice. Grabbed the body and used it as a human shield for the volley of shots fired at him. Surprisingly the high caliber shots were unable to pierce the body so Levi throws the bloody corpse at them and in that split second moment of distraction charged in and slashed their necks apart. Wasting no time he jumps off the roof and makes a break for the gate.

 _ **La dee da dee die . . .an ocean of blood~**_

During that time. The woman on their team decide its a failure and try to run. But just as she was about to take off out of the corner of her eye she sees the phantom closing in and despite having a fully loaded sheath of blades. Attach the blade on her commrades neck and tear it out. Just as her feet left the ground she felt only the whoosh of the air as the phantom appeared beside her. She saw him with a clenched teeth expression but underneath a plain and sheer amusement. A blade was simply pushed infront of her. She already jumped off so there was no brakes. No turning around. She was forced to see herself take the blade head on and in grisly manner lost her head. But the phantom already noticed Levi's predicament and grabbed the body by the collar and threw it at him. Which Levi made good use of.

 _ **Time to die . .you little bastards.**_

Levi looking back finally noticed the aura of death around him. To his zoned senses it was almost visible like a dark cloud around him. That is sapping the strength out of everyone in that. As if feeding on their confidence and leaving a tower madness and despair behind. The phantom suddenly disappears. A soldier watching nearby felt that ambush instinct and took a step back but there he was. In the black cloak. His hair was black and had a pair of thick rimmed glasses hiding his eyes. Knowing his death he took a stance and waited for the phantom to show. Instantly out from behind a chimney he jumped. "Gotcha." The MPs smirked as he pulled the trigger and fired. The bullet escaped with high power going straight for the target's chest. A moment of slow motion with the grey puff of smoke escaping the barrel, the projectile shoots out. The bullet strikes but instead of penetrating bounces off his body with a metallic pang. The MPs eyes widen and his smirk fell to despair. "Armour?" Was all he got out as a pair of blades cut his head off. "Die." The phantom mumbles into his ear as he jumps off the building.

Levi saw an entire team still chasing after him. 'Shit. More than 10 people. Kenny really pulled out all the stops.' Levi thinks as he tries to escape another hail of bullets sprayed at him. ' **This is a 25 men squad. We just eliminated 9 of them. Aside from Ripper that was the first wave.'** A ghostly voice echoes in his mind. ' **Now you're talking to me too. What am I becoming a titan too?'** Levi replied in his head. ' **Heh, I'll explain later. For now let's deal with the problem at hand.'** The phantom replied.

Another group of over five people armed with that special ODM gear chased after him. That unique gear whose principle of use was the same but the design is drastically different with the bulk of the device worn over the shoulders rather than the hips, one tank of compressed air on the back rather than two mounted on the blade sheaths, and with the grapple-hooks being fired from the hand grips rather than from the blade sheaths. In addition, the swords are replaced with high powered pistols that are reloaded with the barrels being discarded and replaced with others stored in bandoliers worn over the thighs of the wielder. The axles were placed on the upper back and the wire was on their arms. So training surely demanded arm strength and skill.

At that time Kenny was lying flat on his back. A woman with a stoic expression and dead fish eyes came up to him and dropped his hat on his face. "Captain Ackerman. Have you finally died yet." She asks him flatly. He chuckled as he got up. "Dumb broad. How do you expect a deas man to reply?" He walked up to the ripped pieces of a soldier. "To think he survived and came back deadlier than ever. And even Levi. To think my squad of elites would get done in this easily by two little brats. Calling them monsters is an understatement. Indeed firearms are allowed for self defence in bars like that. That runt clearly used his head. Killing them won't be easy. And besides I need a new trigger" Kenny said looking at the pistol deformed and busted with a shotgun bullet jammed in it.

"Done in is an understatement. We were massacred sir." She replied.

"They are gonna massacre my dream." Kenny said with the tip of his hat.

Outside the city.

"Gunfire. Its gunfire. I can hear it" Sasha shouted

"Have the captain and the others been discovered? If that's the case let's switch tactics as planned." Armin said. But then Mikasa removed the triggers from her shoulder holsters to her blades. "Everyone check your weapons and gear. I have a bad feeling about this." She says rigidly. The gunshots keep getting closer and closer. "The gunfire is getting closer!" Sasha panics. "But how, the captain and the others are using ODM gear then how can they use it while firing guns? And besides the MPs aren't that good to keep up with the captain."

Then with the hissing of gas a casket wagon moves into the town through the gate. "There it is." Connie announces. But before they could trail it. Levi with half of his face covered in blood flies in as well. Followed by men in strange looking gear. "What is that?" Jean shouted. "Omni directional manuver gear? But it looks different. How is he holding guns?" Armin screamed.

The soldier fired a shot to Levi who barely dodges it and passing dangerously close to a building he launches a cable to the soldier's abdomen. Reeling him in as well as using the gas mechanism he came close and with a single blade cut him in half. Severing his lower body from his upper. Horrifying his squad. But they didn't have time to think about that as a group of three men fly over them guns blazing. But before they could take the shot two blades came flying out of nowhere and impaled them in the chest. The third man was killed by three gunshots to the head. From the shadows a black figure appeared with a revolver in hand. Holstering it back in his belt he takes his trigger and pulled one of the blades from the falling corpse and out his neck cutting his head off. Then taking out a fresh new one charges for more soldiers. "WHO THE HELL IS THAT!?" Jean had no choice but to yell at the sheer brutality and callousness of the act. Then Levi appeared over them and reflecting the sunlight off his sword he flashed it twice before heading in Armin's direction. Armin saw Levi come in and land hard on the wagon. "Captain?" He called out. "Abort the mission!" Levi called huffing breathlessly. "Sir?" Armin was left confused. "They saw through our moves. Staying here is suicide. We have to give up Eren and Historia for now. This was all a setup. They planned to use Eren and Historia as bait to lure the operational members of the scout regiment and kill us all with that new ODM gear. I'm sure there are more enemies waiting for us. The guys from unit 4 have already been killed." Everyone except Mikasa gasped at the new while Mikasa angrily bared her teeth. Levi looked at Armin and pointed to the left. "Armin, take the shortest route to level ground outside the city, go left." Armin nervously nodded. "Yes sir."

"Sasha, Connie lead the extra horses out of harms way." Sasha and Connie gulped but put on a forced glare. "Yes sir." They reply. "Jean return fire with rifle rounds." Jean simply said, "understood." Lastly he looked at Mikasa. "Mikasa, you and I will provide cover for the escape with our ODM gear."

"What about Eren and Historia?" Mikasa said back. "We'll find a way to save them somehow . .that is if we can leave here alive. All of you listen. If you find an opportunity to kill your enemy, do it. Kill them. Don't hesitate, kill them. And one last thing. Don't attack the phantom." Levi dropped in a scary manner. "Phantom?" All of them ask in unison. Levi didn't need to explain as an MP tried to attack them immediately got cut in half. With the blade cutting straight through his gear as well as his body mercilessly.

"Understood." Mikasa was the only one who could reply. "Captain. 4+ soldiers coming in from the right." Armin shouted. Mikasa took of her cape and moved into the air on her gear. Armin turned and got a glimpse of the phantom that has been brutally assisting them. Covered in blood he had messy black hair. And his eyes were covered in the standard military glasses. The rest of his body was black coat and black pants. His hands had something white on them. Bandages, possibly. One of the MPs finally yelled. "So what if he's skilled and deadly! HE'S STILL A SINGLE HUMAN! SHOOT HIM DOWN! SHOOT" screaming half of the soldiers target the black cloaked warrior. The open fired but he slalomed past every single shot except two. Still it was futile as they bounced off his body in that same metallic sound. "Armour? That's not fair." One of them bark. But then he was grabbed by the back of his collar and thrown at another soldier. They both collided and crashed on a roof. Before they get off each other the black figure hover over them. They see a glint of red in those glasses as he blew in and stabbed both of them in the head with a single sword. The cracking sound of their skulls rattled everyone to their soul. Then taking another shot to his chest unfazed he sets his sights on another target. Levi in the meantime threw a sword at a soldier stabbing him in the eye causing him to crash into the ground and die. "Shit, another person just died! Why is this . . ." Jean mumbled as he aimed his gun but couldn't get his trigger finger to work.

The black figure approached an on coming soldier and didn't even bother to use a weapon. He simply evaded his panicked shots and kicked him in the back of the head causing him to lose control and smash his head on the road below suffering a fatal concussion. Sending goosebumbs in many of the watcher's eyes. But then one of the soldiers penetrate Levi and Mikasa's line of defence. "SHIT!" Levi cursed. "One of them made it through." Mikasa turns and rushes backwards. The soldier was female and she aimed at Armin but Mikasa made it in time kicking her in the head. Though not as powerful she still smashed her nose against the wagon. Jean was startled and aimed a gun at her. "D-DON'T MOVE!" He stupidly ordered unable to shoot. "Jean?!" Armin yelled continuously. "SHOOT DUMBASS!" Levi screamed from ahead but Jean's hands didn't stop shaking. The MP looked at him and suddenly kicked the rifle off his hands. She spun around and aimed the muzzle of her pistol at Jean's face. Mikasa turned in mid air but she wouldn't make it in time. A full second passes. Jean saw his whole life flash before him for a moment then closed his eyes hearing a gunshot. But felt no bullet touch him. Immediately snapping open he saw the soldier had been shot in the head and a hole was blow out the other side of her head. Then she simply fell off the wagon. Mikasa felt slightly relieved but then looked horrified. A soldier in the distance jumping up and pointing a gun at a distracted Levi. Steeling herself she moved fast in between Levi and the line of fire.

~ _bang~_

A bullet was fired. Levi was shocked. Armin and Jean had their jaw dropped as they saw Mikasa take the hit meant for Levi straight into her abdomen. Blood splattered from her body as she began to fall. Levi felt a jab to his heart as his subordiante took the hit for him and grabbed her before she fell. Looking out he felt the murderous intent become dense enough be cut with a knife. And the sad soldier who took the shot was reduced to five pieces before he even realised. The city of stohess was once again stained in blood. Levi landed on the wagon with Mikasa taking short fast breaths and tried to suppress he pain. Jean watched bewildered completely unable to move. The sight of blood staining her white shirt in dull red. The black figure then turns and moves in their direction. Many held their breaths as they try to analyse him but to no avail black hair and glasses could be anybody. But Levi had a decent idea of who it is. Blood dripping from his blades as he moved. Just overhead them he shouts. "Just a little bit further. Head north-east after escaping the city walls." That voice calmed everyone's nerves. Just after exiting the city. The phantom brings his fingers to his mouth and blows a deafening whistle. And just like a dashing pegasus a white horse leaped from the bushes to receive him. He glided through the air and gracefully landed in the horse. Then turned to lead them away.

(Several days later)

Eren finally got a chance to open his eyes. "Yo, Eren. Its been a long journey for you hasn't it." A bearded man who he had no trouble identifying. The bastard who murdered his friend in cold blood right before him. Kenny. But he couldn't help but look beyond him. On another coffin Historia was pulled out by the scout regiment's main person of interest. "Who is . . That's Rod Reiss. This guy . . The monster that keeps getting in our way. An enemy of mankind. The one responsible for killing my friend.' Eren's face twisted into a glare and tears slowly streamed from his emerald green eyes. Out of sheer anger and hate. Then Historia was pulled out of her casket. Eren's eyes widened in shock to see half of her shirt from her shoulder down was stained in bright red blood. Even some of her golden blond hair was painted in red. Rod paid no attention but simply embraced her. "Historia, I'm sorry for everything.

The confusion in this world knows no end.

(Currently)

"Shit, shit, shit." Jean cursed as the special ops squad followed their murderous and mysterious assistant to a small worn down barn in the woods with Mikasa bleeding to death. 'Hang in there Mikasa. Why does it have to be her of all people? Taking the shot for Levi. Does she really need Levi in top condition. I mean he did pretty okay with a twisted ankle. A gunshot shouldn't be that bad. If anything happens to her I'll never forgive you Levi.' Jean wanted to tear his own hair out at the sight of a girl oozing blood all over the ground just because he was so weak. Seeing a girl suffer like that was bad enough. But to see strongest girl of them all like that was cutting a piece of his soul. Levi was carrying her and trying to block the wound with a panicked expression. In the barn there was an inner room possibly a single living quarter. "Put her on the table." The glasses soldier ordered. Levi had no reason to object. Laying her down. Mikasa kept taking shallow breaths to suppress the pain flaring up. The soldier came to them after looking around took off his hood. Everyone stared at him from behind. He grabbed his own hair and pulled it. To everyone's shock the hair started coming off as a whole to reveal plain grey hair underneath. Then took off his glasses as well turning to face them openly.

"Everyone could you please step out for a minute." He requested. "You know what you are doing Frost?" Levi asked back with his expressionless face. "Yes sir." He replied. "Alright let's give him what he wants." Levi ordered the rest of them out. Armin never entered the barn he still needed to get that sickness out before he could enter. Others nodded and walked out but Jean stood there like a stone. "Let's go man." Connie began to tug him out. "Um wait. . Sasha I need your help." Eric calls out. Sasha turns and stays surprised for a moment. She looks at Levi who nods back to her. "Right." She nervously says before going to him. Jean then began to resist. "Hey wait! Let me help too." Breaking out of Connie's grip he tried to go back inside. Levi pissed at his miserable state grabbed him by the collar and glared right in his face. "Let's go you horse faced idiot." Jean was silenced immediately.

Now with everyone else out of the room Sasha wasted no time removing Mikasa's straps, scarf and started unbuttoning her heavily bloody shirt. "How do you deal with gunshot wounds?" Sasha asked panicked. Eric took off an extra belt he was wearing to reveal a small set of medical tools. "With shit like this. Sorry to make you see all this. But I really needed the help of a girl." Eric said in a strained voice. "Don't worry. You just owe me your next meal." Sasha replied without looking at him. Finally managing to open Mikasa's soaking wet shirt. She gulped then looked at Eric's amature set but took a cloth to wipe the red off Mikasa's abnormally strong guts. Then wiped her own hands as she kept herself from puking out. "She lost a ridiculous amount of blood Eric. You better hurry up with whatever the hell you are doing." Sasha yelled. Eric pulled out what he wanted. A scalpel and a pair of tweezers. A bottle of green liquid and some cotton wool. "You had all of that in your belt." Sasha mumbles as Eric stood up to see Mikasa. He had to swallow the nauseous feeling down before he could approach her. Her shirt was dripping blood on the floor. She had a tight military issue bra and her chest heaved as she struggled to breathe. 'Its not time to be thinking about bullshit. She's bleeding out here.' Eric slapped himself mentally. He soaked the wool in the liquid but before using it her body convulsed dangerously, "she's going into shock. Hurry up Eric!" Sasha shouted. "Calm down." Eric barks back sweat forming in his brow. "I never did this before. Sorry about this Mikasa." Eric clenched his teeth and stuck the metal tweezer into her hard abdomen flesh. Using the scalpel to cut a slight opening. Mikasa barely kept her eyes open as her vision was blurred. She was sweating just as bad as she was bleeding.

"Eric!?" Sasha losing her cool seeing more blood ooze from her wound.

"Calm down!" He could almost feel the long bullet embedded into her flesh.

"Eric!?"

"Calm down for godsakes!" Eric shouted back. Finally getting a firm grip on the lead inside her. "Sorry Mikasa but this is gonna hurt a little." He sucked a very deep breath as he jerked on the tool. The sound of flesh curling came as he yanks the shiny bullet out. Then quickly put the pad of disinfectant on her. She couldn't help but arch her back and scream at the top of her lungs. A gruesome sound that echoed through the hollow barn,

Then finally falling back on the table. Eric staggered with the blood in his hands but smiled in relief. "I did it. I can't believe I fucking did it." He cried. Sasha took the roll of bandages in the set and wordlessly got to work taping up Mikasa's body. "Nice work." She tiredly mumble before exhaling loudly. Eric then realised Sasha was holding her breath the whole time. "Thanks. I'll take care of changing the bloody clothes out." Giving that usual stupid girl smile of her's and throwing a clean cloth at him. "Thanks a million." Eric said going the door with a massive breath.

Stepping out he sees Levi tying the rest of the horses. Jean leaning against the wall with both his hands clasped in prayer. Connie and Armin nowhere to be seen. Jean jumped immediately upon seeing him. "What happened? How is she? Is she alright? Talk to me. Is everything going to be alright?" Jean machine gunned questioned at Eric standing right in front of him. Staring down at Eric's small frame with scared lost eyes. Eric closed the door behind him with his foot and put a hand on his mouth to shut him up. "Calm down." One more time Eric said. The bandages in his hands were splattered in blood marks. He reeked of blood himself. "Relax, I got the bullet out. She's down but she'll live. And probably make a full recovery in a couple of days. Knowing her stubborness she will be up and at it in no time." Eric said with a bloody smile. "Thank god. Thank you. I'm glad. Really I am." Jean seemed to have a nervous breakdown. "Sheesh. Nobody is gonna die on me." Eric said with a cocky grin. "I never knew you were such a weakling Jean." Levi said from behind. "And I never knew you were this oblivious to pain sir." Eric said looking at Levi's bleeding shoulder. "Huh. This? Its just a scratch don't sweat it."

"As if. A scratch with that much blood plus dirty barn equals to infection. Infection means loss of fighting ability. Loss of fighting ability will lead to your death. Death of captain Levi means special ops. squad collapses. Which will lead to collapse of survey corps, and without survey corps the MPs win and then the end of the world. So rather than that just take off your shirt sir and let me see." Eric slyly said. Levi sighed in annoyance. "Sure thing doc." He replied. Then Eric began to stitch the graze wounds on Levi's body.

"Hey Eric I'm d . . ." Sasha stepped out of the room but trailed off at everyone's stares. "What's wrong?" She asked tilting her head. "Eeeh. Does the fact that you are half drenched in red stinking blood not faze you at all?" Eric asked curling his lips. "G-go clean yourself up. You done F-Frost?" Levi said with a significant level of discomfort. "Yeah!" Eric hastily replied. Levi stood up pulled his shirt on and left the barn without even buttoning it up. Jean just tripped trying to approach Eric. "Hey, did the captain seriously just stutter?!" He asked with a wild expression. Eric couldn't help but chuckle. "Sasha. You have a real knack for throwing superior officers for a loo." Eric said as Sasha examined her own clothes to see the full extent of the stains. "How's Mikasa?" Jean asked. "She'll be fine. I stitched her up and taped up the wound." She nodded before throwing something shiny in the air. It flew across the barn to Eric's hands. He saw it was a long, clean, shiny, silvery bullet.

"This is . ." Eric.

"Yup, the one you pulled out of Mikasa's guts. She's one lucky girl, it didn't hit any vital regions. Or else a bullet that big could cause some serious damage. She will still be anemic for a few days. Weeks at worst but you're right. She'll make it. Damn that girl is resilient. Alpha female's abs of steel wasn't a joke." Sasha says with a bloody smile. "And remember your promise." She locks Eric with a loaded stare.

"Sure thing." Eric quickly says.

"Anyways I'm more worried about Armin." She then takes on a more serious face. Jean's head dropped again. "Armin?" Eric was confused momentarily but remembered that moment. "Right. Gotta go." Eric stands up puts the bullet in his pocket and runs outside brushing past Connie. "Yo, Eric. Why the hell is Levi out there chopping wood like crazy?" He asks. He stood there watching Eric run off. "Sorry. Ask Jean. He'll tell you." Eric called out before leaving.

Close to a tree with a small puddle of vomit near Eric found Armin with a sick look. 'Why wouldn't he be. He never wanted to do something like this. But instinct over took him and turned him into the one thing he refused to be. A killer.' Eric thought as he starts to rub his back. "Who would've thought being a murderer would be this easy. Yet so hard at the same time." He said his honest feelings. Armin looked with a sickly face and tears of pain. "How? . . How did you . .how could you do it so easily. . No ." He began to mumble painfully while holding his stomach. "I'm sorry. . .it probably wasn't easy . .I'm sorry." Eric took the bottle of water he swiped on his way out, opened the cap and poured some of it on Armin's head startling him. "Here. Drink it and pull yourself together." Eric offered the bottle and turned back.

Afterwards. Some some more small talk Sasha had to change out her clothes and wash everything that had the tiniest drop of blood on them. Levi came back with a huge bunch of wood planks so firewood for the night was not an issue. That night they set up a campfire and cook some dinner while making some coffee. Sasha was on watch.

Armin couldn't seem to put the food in his mouth. "What's the matter Armin? Can't eat in a filthy little horse stable like this? Or does the red in your hands feel too unappetizing?" Armin didn't reply to Levi's crude remark but took a bite of his food bar. "Speaking of red. Care to explain how you came back from the dead, Frost? And back as a full fledged killer phantom?" Levi looked at Eric who surprisingly was able to eat fine. "I got lucky. A very nice person happened to be nearby when everything fell apart. And gave me a little something that saved my life." Eric replied cryptically. "I don't know about the person but was the thing you got happened to be called a 'balancer'?" Levi's vague question caught them off guard but Eric didn't seem to mind. "Yes." He said taking a sip of his coffee. "Can you tell us anything about said person?" Levi asked.

"No. I'm afraid not." Eric denied him. Levi raised his brow but let it go.

"So did that person also teach you how to be full fledged killer? Slashing up 8 people?" Levi continues glancing at their gear kept neatly aside. Eric's sheath's were dripping with blood. 'Damn. I seriously want to say you have to clean your blades before putting them inside the sheaths otherwise filth accumulates.' Levi thought.

"No and I killed 12 people. 7 of them left in pieces." Eric stoicly said not making eye contact with anyone, holding his warm cup tightly. Others cringed at his deeds. "I killed them of my own will. I thought . . .I'd kill them fast and painlessly. But . . I can't deny the fact that watching them die as I cut them apart made my heart flutter. It felt . . .good. Made feel . . I don't know a step closer to saving the world. Like some people actually needed to be erased from this world." Eric mumbled in a cluttered way.

"Do you accept the person you've become?" Levi said softly.

. . . Eric stayed silent for a moment but then looked back up. Eyes burning in determination. "Yes sir. I know that killing people like this is wrong, but this is the only path I can see to change this trashy world."

"Good. So singing eh?" Eric blushed at that. Others stood dumbfounded. "Murderer psycology note. A person forced to kill out of emotions, anger or hate have a tendency to use dumb artistic means to protect their sanity." Eric replied. Levi snorted. "Whatever. You have anything to learn Armin from your senior murderer." Levi says in a hopelessly grim manner. Nobody spoke. "No. I understand. But the one thing I don't get is this, Jean." Armin looked up at Jean.

"Yes?" Jean.

"Back on the wagon. When the soldier crashed on it. In the time frame of her pointing her gun at you and me drawing my own. She was clearly a few seconds ahead of me. I knew I wouldn't make it. Yet how is it that her brains were the ones painting the road instead of Jeahim.?" Armin asked darkly.

"Simple its because she hesitated." Levi answers for him. Eric then carried it on. "She was trained to use the AP gear but she was still an amature. She didn't have the guts to pull on a person immediately looking at their face. But you did and you fired."

Armin gave momentary expression of horror. "I see. So that's what happened. The person I killed must have been a nice person. Someone more . . " before he could continue Eric slapped him in the back of his head. "Stop moaning on your useless guilt. Repenting for your actions is one thing but having a guilt induced breakdown is nonsense. You killed the person who tried to kill you. There is nothing more to it. Your hands already dirty there is no turning back. You are a killer accept it." Eric barked to him.

"That's . .cruel . .even for you . .Eric." a very weak voice came from behind them. All of turned to see the source of that voice. "Mikasa?" Jean mutters. Seeing Mikasa barely able to stand while leaning against the broken walls of the barn and sweating profusely. Jean quickly rush to her side supporting her weight over his shoulder and bringing her to sit with them. "Resilient huh? This girl is immortal . ." Eric mumbles looking away. 'But . .is this the fourth ability 'he' talked about. Blood link enhancement he called it. So the Ackerman or Asian bloodline does have some sort of connection. I guess for her is some kind of healing as well. But what about Levi? His was like juiced when he was back in the city. Does it work like some sort of performance boost for him?' Eric thought to himself. 'Ah right.' He pulled out a small packet of white pills from his pocket. "Hey Mikasa. Here. Some painkillers, it won't last long but it should help curb that pain. Gunshots hurt, I know that." Mikasa took it took a few and swallowed them fast. Then started choking on it. "Hey hey, take some water with it. Don't shove it down." Eric cautioned while Jean gives a bottle of water to her. Eric rubbed his own leg while in thought.

' **What the hell are you thinking about?'** Sparks flash on both Eric's and Levi's head. ' **The hell. You can communicate like this as well.** I guess he does have some sort of heritage to those families.' Eric reply but think some to himself without letting Levi hear it.

' **Did you suffer from some kind of memory loss when you went mass killing on them? We talked like this back then too. So this is how you talk to Eren in his titan form.'** Levi said. ' **I thought you said this process hurts but I don't feel a thing.'**

' **Yeah. The balancer stabilises my power so the transmission is perfect this time.'** Eric replies. "Armin. What he says is right? Accept your new self." Levi spoke acting like that conversation never happened. "If your hands were clean now then horseface wouldn't be here with us now. And I probably wouldn't either. Mikasa would take the kill and I would've been shot and crash into the ground. You saved both our lives. You have a gift. You can think to the best of your ability and suppress all forms of useless feelings when the moment calls for it. You assessed that your commrade would die and we would collapse. Our horses, cargo and lives would be lost. You weighed it against your personal feelings and saw the importance of which. Instantly making a decision. That's not weakness. That's fortitude. Well done. You too Frost. Doing what needs to be done and I'm not thanking you saving my life. I'm thanking you for the decisions you made." Levi spoke out. "Captain . . ." Jean started. "Captain Levi . .I'm sorry I was wrong. I always thought your way of doing things was wrong. . no that's what I wanted to believe. It was because of me Armin had to take the shot and go through all that. It was because of me you got distracted Mikasa got shot." He began to sniff. "All because I was too afraid to hurt other people. I was mistaken next time I definitely shoot." Jean grinded his teeth together. "Yeah. Your softness put us in a really bad spot. But what's done is done. I only look back to the things I learn from my past. But I won't call your means wrong and mine right. Because I don't know either. There are numerous times he did things better than I could." Levi pointed at Eric. "But also times I did it better than him. There is no one right way or one wrong way. There is always a better way to do things. This is the best I personally can think of. If you know better then I will gladly take your word." Levi said calmly.

"Now switching gears what did you mean by AP gear Frost. It looks like you know a lot more than you let on." Levi fixed Eric with a stare. "You got me. But this is something I can and will tell you. The first brigade is our enemy but there is a squad inside them that only a handful of people knew about until now. APMG stands for Anti-Personnel manuver gear. It is basically ODM gear re-engineered with guns. They are named after the squad who developed them. This squad is similiar to us in the special operations squad. They are called the Anti-personnel control squad or Scout regiment suppression squad. Led by that mass murderer Kenny the Ripper. Their primary objective is to eliminate the resistance the scout regiment is putting up. They know they can't match our skills so they developed this new weapon for the sole purpose of defeating us. You saw the design. Though virtually useless against titans it is highly effective against scouts as they can attack from a distance while remaining mobile. A near perfect weapon. Even though the firsr brigade answers only to the inner circle of royalty. The suppression squad only responds to Rod Reiss himself. Its bad news. Eren and Historia will be in his hands soon and with them thinking I'm dead who knows what they'll do."

"Kenny is in charge of this band of lunatics huh. So tell me more. What the hell happened with Reeves in the mine? That everyone is crying about you being dead." Levi says.

Eric exhaled. He began to unbutton the topmost one on his shirt. "When in a war just as old scars heal new ones can always take their place." He pulled it down to reveal a slightly thin line of brown skin on his pale one. On his neck. Everyone else gasped at the sight. "Two days ago as the plan to follow the MPs back to Rod's hideout. We underestimated them. Instead of lower first brigadiers they sent the suppression squad in its place. Kenny was the first person to come in. We acted along but he forced me to speak. Somehow he managed to identify me just by my speaking accent. He killed everyone else by surprise and attacked me. I tried to escape but my unstable condition betrayed me. I took a gunshot to my leg and Kenny got me. That . .that dick brought be back in and slit my throat right before Eren and Historia." Eric said in a voice full of rage and hatred. Venom dripping at every word. All of them stood there speechless. "The person who saved me arrived in the time between them leaving and the main branch MPs arriving. They must have realised that fact and published the news that I died to spread unrest and enmity towards the scouts in the eyes of the people. And it worked. But for now let's keep it that way. Though I doubt black phantom that massacred MPs in the city of stohess could be suspected of anyone but me, hopefully the disguise would hold."

"And what part does those bandages on your hands play?" Levi finally asked. "Oh these." Eric then began to take them off slowly. "No they are just self imposed. I put them on so that I could see my own hands. I just wanted to remind myself that I was the one who took their lives. Not someone else but me. Hey captain it looks like Kenny had some sort of connection with high race bloodline and from both you and his attitude I believe there is some history between you two." He said back.

"Yeah I know him but how do you?" Levi shot back.

"I read the news about a mass murderer present in the underground a few decades ago. I didn't expect the MPs recruiting the one guy who massacred them. Nor the one guy driving a wrench into his plans also have a connection to him." Eric said.

"Yeah. I guess there is no point hiding it. Kenny is . . .in all honesty was like a father figure to me." Everyone listened intently. "Around twenty years ago my mother was a whore who worked at a brothel on the underground capital. Doing whatever she could to scrape some money off the floor. Despite being hideously sick she worked day and night. At some point she had me from one of her 'customers'. I know this shitty story has nothing good to hear. But she kept me. As hard as it was for her she did the best she could for me. When I was around four she finally succumbed to her sickness and became bedridden. Then was a never ending fucked up nightmare. Day in day out I just sit in the corner while she croaks in bed. But one day the door to my house opens. In all the filth of the world stood that guy. Clean as a whistle. He had a talk with mom then me. He asked me who are you. I was starved to death so all I could get out of that shitty mouth was Levi, just Levi. That guy looks at me and says. Then I'm Kenny, just Kenny. And there we go. I never saw my mother again. I didn't feel bad for leaving her. Nor did it felt good. Down there these feelings and love were not even worth stepping on dog shit. It was utter hell and you had to fight tooth and nail just to find one piece of rotten bread. It took everything just to survive a single day down there. Honestly her face went so ugly I can't even remember it. But I was taken. I grew up without any last name never knowing his last name either. . He started to teach me how to survive. How to kill, steal, plunder. How to handle a knife and a gun. In fact most of the things I know were taught by him. But after I was old enough to fend for myself he just up and disappears. All this time I thought he was caught and executed by the MPs he became one. Then he comes back spraying bullets at me and my subordinates. Now all I want is to kill that son of a bitch." Levi finished his messy story with a spur of anger.

"So can we both agree on wanting to kill him." Eric said angrily as well. "Yeah." Levi said with uncertainity. "Then now what do we do sir." Mikasa asks weakly.

"Um . . Actually I know where Eren and Historia are heading." Eric raised his hand. "YOU WHAT!?" Everyone but Levi glares at him including Mikasa. "Then . .then why the hell did we go through all that crap!" Jean yelled. "Hey, hey relax. If you let me explain. You might understand." Eric defended himself. "Sorry to break it to you but a perfect plan has already been hatched. The person who gave me this info is collaborating with commander Ervin and the senior military officers to overthrow the government." Eric began to explain while drawing a small circle on the ground with a stick. "Wait. I thought we couldn't do that without Historia. The people will never accept us." Armin speaks up. "That's where we come in. Its our job to recover them." He draws a larger circle around the smaller and give the out croppings to show the map of the walls. "Look. Their destination is here in a chapel like place somewhere on the north east of the Orvid district, northern wall rose. Now common sense calls for an attack but here is where the problem lies." He drew a very jagged and broken line from the stohess district to the Orvid district. They chose this route specificly because the plains and mountains make it impossible to follow them. And they are sure to watch their back. Without any environmental benefit they have full advantage with that AP manuver gear. Chasing them is suicide. The alternative is to get there early using the regular route but MPs are all over the place. There is no way we can bypass them undetected."

"So what do genious." Levi said crossing his arms. "We wait until the capital is overthrown. If I'm right then in that tiny window the peace remains after the coup we can use the royal power to crack down on the central MPs. That way they will have nowhere to run and gather at the Reiss hideout. That way when we do attack we can be sure no leftovers will remain that might pull a kamakaze attack and kill Eren and Historia or the commanders." Eric explained further.

"So you're saying that if we wait for the coup to be successful the scattered MPs will be forced to rally and we won't risk sneak attacks when we move to recover Eren and Historia. How do you expect the people to turn to us. We are murdering criminals they are blindly trusting the military police. And besides how do you plan to fight the suppression squad. I'm sure they won't be captured that easily by the military." Armin said.

"You have a brain. I'm sure you will figure out a way. Relax as for the people its only a matter of time until the mail branch of the military Police see the light and come to our side. And don't worry. Hange is already working on proving our innocence. And when they find out I'm alive, the people will automatically choose the right way. If only we time it right and recover Historia then everything will fall into place. Don't worry the miracle will happen." Eric said firmly pulling out a silvery object from his pocket. Jean recognised it. "What is that?" Armin asked. "The bullet that was jammed inside Mikasa's guts. Its huge compared to revolver bullets." He threw it to Levi. Mikasa looked at it with curious eyes. Her stomach still hurting. "Shit. Kenny and his sadistic ways. This thing doesn't even have a shell. If this entire thing hits it can definitely chop limbs off." Levi say seeing it shine in the light of the fire.

"Okay what do you expect us to do until then. When your magical easy way out happens?" Levi stared at him. Eric gave an evil smirk. "What else. We dismantle the first brigade and slaughter the suppression squad." He said with a cute smile. Mikasa jumps of her seat and slaps Eric on the back of the head. "Idiot. Don't say such murderous crap with that angelic face. You are seriously freaking me out." Mikasa barks with a annoyed and scared expression.

"One last thing." Levi said as he harshly threw the bullet at Eric. It caught him off guard and struck him in the chest. It bounced off with a clang. "Armour eh?" Levi narrowed one eye. Eric chuckled. The opened his coat to show an old looking steel armour plate with two depressions on it showing the bullet marks in the fight. "I totally forgot about this. Well this sure came in handy. But I doubt it'll help with limbs or headshots." Others stared at it.

(The next day. Stohess district)

The regular military police was at work in the city inspecting the battlefield and recovering the flesh pieces left on the road and roofs of the city. Commander Nile Dok personally went to examine the scene. "According to the customers in the pub a tall man yelled as he declared himself 'the great military policeman'. From there on word is spreading across the city. Now the battle between the Military police and the scout regiment is out in the open. By tomorrow the entire interior will know of this. But rest assured commander Dok. Our agency will get the report our before that. So far the official announcement goes. 'The military police used the new omni directional manuver gear they developed in secret and engaged in battle with the remaining members if the survey corps. During the attack the only survivor was captain Levi known as 'humanity's greatest soldier' in charge of the special operations squad that is rumoured to independantly act without their commander. Captain Levi however managed to escape thanks to the arrival of a mysterious phantom figure that attacked and killed several members of that force. So it is suspected that said figure has some affiliation to the survey corps. But because of such an intervention the military police suffered significant losses as opposed to the three members the survey corps lost." A news paper editor cooperating with the main MP branch read out a news that is to be published.

Nile raises a hand to stop him. "Not yet, we still don't have a firm grip on the situation." Nile said confused. "In other words . . .it was the first brigade that did it. So it is true. That they operate independantly from the regular military police." The reporter's apprentice said rapidly taking notes. "Hey." The reporter takes his notebook and rips out the page the apprentice was writing on then tears it apart. "Ah, my apologies Mr. Dok. He still doesn't know how things work in these walls. Don't worry. We won't report anything on the central MPs." The reporter then left.

'New ODM gear huh . . Bullets are virtually useless against titans but it would be just the thing against humans. Its the perfect weapon for fighting the survey corps. But its existance that was kept secret even from us in the military Police. Is it possible that someday we might find those muzzles pointed at us. And that phantom thing they were talking about . . .is Eric Langford really dead.' Nile thought to himself.

(Meanwhile)

"Did we wander off a bit too far?" A male voice complained in the woods just outside the stohess district.

"Well there is no point taking a stroll if you don't go off right?" A female voice replied slyly. "But how the hell did I get stuck with you. . . .Well Marlo you wanted to be alone with me all along now didn't you?" She teased.

"Sorry to say this Hitch but to be honest your presence and the sound of your voice brings unbelieveable levels of pain to my poor little soul." Marlo replied coldly. "Still don't you think its a little off?"

'What?" Hitch.

"That the survey corps to kill citizens and then go into hiding. Its not like them to rebel without any reason. They were the ones who put their lives on the line for humanity so why would they . . .?" Marlo.

"Have you forgotten? About what they did in stohess. They let those two titan run loose. and turn that peaceful city into a battlefield. Don't you remember how many corpses we had to transport? About how Annie was never found. Her stuff is still in my room taking up space." Hitch dropped her goofy demeanor and growled angrily,

"Its true that what happened is hard to forgive but they rooted out a titan in hiding. They fought and successfully managed to subdue it. They prevented a breach in the wall. Do you think any other regiment could've pulled it off? If the scout regiment is dissolved then . . ."

"Quiet." Hitch cut him off putting up her gun. "I hear the sound of water." They cautiously progressed.

They find a stream with a hooded person collecting water from it, seeing his gear they stop in their tracks. "Halt. Hands in the where we can see them." Marlo shouts at the person while keeping his gun steady. The person turns around to show his face to be Armin. "You're with the survey corps right? Don't . . ." He couldn't continue as two shadows dashed out of the bushes and held a blade to their throats.

"Idiots."

"Don't move a muscle."

Eric and Levi mutter quietly as Hitch and Marlo raised their hands as Armin took their guns. "Don't make any noise." He hissed. After disarming them Levi says. "Take off all of your gear and uniform. Your boots too. Relax we'll give you something decent." Sasha approaches from behind the bush and she and Armin get to work exchanging uniforms. "Honestly captain. That was so easy I was afraid it was a trap." Eric told Levi in the distance. "You know what me too." Levi replied but thought. 'We got them. We'll infiltrate the regular MPs and collect info on the central brigade. That might provide a lead on the suppression squad. Ackerman would've been a better choice for this job but in that condition its too risky. Frost and I are too well known for that so we'll get caught quickly." Levi looked at Mikasa standing on the edge of the clearing keeping watch. But still clutching her abdomen in pain. White bandages still visible under her shirt. 'Stubborn girl. I told her to stay behind. She's been hogging on those painkillers since she got them. There is no time left. Things will come down to a decisive battle and I want those trigger happy bastard's numbers as thin as possible. Cuz aside from Frost I don't think any of us can deal with that APMG in our current condition. I gotta find and kill him. Kenny.' Levi turned around to see the MPs have their clothes changed and Eric sitting before them cross legged. He was eating a banana and looking at their badges and data books.

"I want to ask you guys a few questions is that okay with you." Eric asked them in a tone that they would disrespect him if they answered otherwise. They both nod. "Okay. You are Marlo Sanders. A second class soldier in the 9th squad of the fourth brigade. Stohess branch correct?"

Marlo gulped and replied. "Yes." 'Man who is this guy? He doesn't look older than me but this pressure. I can't even move even if I wasn't tied up. Its like by bones are gonna freeze up on the spot. And he's not even looking at me. Is he . ..Eric Langford? No it can't be. I thought the first brigade reported him dead.'

"You Hitch Dreyrse same." He turned to Hitch who obediently nodded. "Yes."

"Both of you are graduates from the eastern 104th and subsequently assigned to Stohess district. Geez captain is it some kind of tradition to make the new recruits do all the work in the regular MPs. Hey who was the senior cadet there?" But before they could answer Armin and Sasha approach in MP uniform. "Captain preparations are complete." Armin speaks in a robotic way. "Well forget about it." Eric finished his banana and dug a hole with his boot and buried the peel. "The first brigadiers will probably be all over the scene. Search them out for anything on the suppression squad." Levi began briefing the two.

Hitch couldn't hold back. "Ar . .are you aware of the fact that . .that because of you over 100 civilians died in the stohess district and half of them left homeless?" Eric cringed and gave a pained smile because he remembers he caused half the damage done to the city. "you people may be acting as if you are in the right but . . The victims and their family members were all suddenly plunged into hell. Just because . .you . ." She trailed off trying to say you didn't do you your job right.

"Tell me . .Hitch. How would you take action?" Hitch raised her head from her outburst. "If you knew the enemy was right under your nose. If you knew her identity. How would you have done it without plunging everyone into hell?" Eric quoted her words back. "Feel free to speak Marlo."

"I . .I-I would somehow lure her to someplace quiet. . .then subdue her in a stealthy method before she notices. . ." Marlo said in a shaky voice feeling lost. "And you thought we didn't try that? Did you consider the possibility that she may see through your deception and transform. And after she did how did you plan to stop a titan that was fully aware of her and our weaknesses? That moves like a typhoon. How do you great Military police, the best of the best, the elites plan to stop it? Answer me. Heh, where were you when those 100 civilians were crying for help, when they were crushed by rubble? Then the titans splattered them? Where were you when your people needed you? It was your job to protect law and order. As far as I remember you were standing far away watching safely while our commrades died in yor place. Over a hundred of our own commrades were killed at the hands of that titan on the recon mission. Men and women with families. What about their families? To only be told 'sorry your son, daughter, father or even mother is dead. Their corpses were too mutilated so here is a flag and some money instead.' You think a little town damage and a few lives lost matter anymore. To us they are just collateral damage." Eric's voice turned very low and angry. "Honestly to us you are just complaining about more work on your hands."

Neither of them looked at their faces but the MPs were struggling to hold back tears of humiliation. "I . .we . . I" Marlo began to stutter. "You still didn't answer me, how do you plan to stop the female titan? ANSWER ME!" Eric yelled.

"ALRIGHT FINE . . .!" Hitch suddenly screams out. "You . . hah . .you are right. We are just a bunch of useless, cowards. . .yes we stood there shaking while the scouts fought. We failed our duty to protect the people. . .you did our job for us" she cried hoarsly. "But . . But still . . I don't know anymore about how guilty you people are but there is . . .there is still one thing. . .. our commrades died that day too . . You . . You are from the southern cadet corps right? You know Annie Leonhart yes? Our commrades were incompetent yes but . .not her. She fought in the battle of trost but after stohess she's been missing ever since. ..where is she? I know what happened to her . . .SHE WAS MUTILATED BEYOND RECOGNITION RIGHT?!" Eric was taken aback by her sudden out burst. Eric gritted his teeth and wanted to scream the truth at these ignorant . . .

"Wrong, Annie Leonhart was the female titan. The titan in hiding was Annie." Levi cracked the nutshell on her head. "She was defeated and has been captured. Anyways its not something new soldiers should know of." Levi mumbled without looking. The two kneeling on the ground froze at the news. "Its annoying really. We are in the dark about the shit that happenes in the world just as everyone else. The only ones who knows are those selfish bastards in the interior." Eric cursed. "Alright, enough bullshitting. You two will remain here until we set out. When that time comes you will be released so that you can't follow us. Ackerman, Frost let's go." Levi and the others turn their back on them.

"ERIC . . !" Marlo broke from his stupor and shouted nervously. None of them turned. "You . .you are Eric Langford right?" He asked stammering nervously. Eric didn't turn. "No, don't you read the news, Eric Langford is dead." He stated coldly in contrast to his angry tone back then. "Y-yes I know but I refuse to believe that. You are Eric, the hero of trost. Please tell me the truth! Did the scouts really kill the Reeves company men . .d-d . . ." He trailed off. "You guessed it right kid." Levi suddenly said. "The guy standing before you is Eric Langford himself. That news back there was just false rumour spread to rattle the people. And no, it was the first brigade MPs that killed the Reeves company president." Levi didn't hold back. "Ultimately the truth will be decided by the victor in this senseless battle."

"THEN PLEASE LET ME HELP YOU! FOR THE SAKE OF RIGHTING THE WRONGS IN THE WORLD I'LL DO ANYTHING! Let me sneak out the first brigade. The real deal is always better than a disguis . . ." Suddenly he was lifted off the his knees all the way to the air. Eric grabbed him by the collar and glared at his face. "YOU SENSELESS IDIOT! YOU THINK YOU CAN SAY THINGS LIKE THAT AFTER PUTTING THAT HORSE ON YOUR BACK. IN THAT FUCKED UP BRANCH OF THE MILITARY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW THE WORLD WORKS DUMBASS! And you want to change it. But even so even if I believe you. That on the miniscule chance that your resolve is real. How do you plan to accomplish it? By kissing the asses of your superior officers and licking their boots!" Eric snarled at them. Marlo shook in the frozen atmosphere. The breath in his lungs simply couldn't move but he bit his own tongue to keep himself steady. Refusing to fall weak to the one person he admires and seeks to be like.

"I-I won't kiss their asses . . I wanted . .I joined to military police to clean it up. I wanted to move up the ranks and gain power. Just like you. Then fix this rotten regiment." He managed to squeeze out of his throat. He felt Eric slowly lower him. But suddenly drop him. With his hands and legs tied he fell to his side. Eric couldn't help but giggle. "Mmh-heh. Seriously? Move up the ranks like me . .? And how do you expect to do that? Hardwork? Effort? Do you really expect that if you have the skills the system will give you a seat of power? You're naïve as fuck. What we are fighting _**is**_ the system. What you are trying to do is make a corpse smell like a flower bed." Eric towered over him. Then walked away. "Please. If that's true then I'm ready to quit the MPs right now and join the scouts." Marlo whimpered from the ground. He crawled like a worm and tried to turn. Seeing Hitch with a devastated face and Eric moving out of his clear vision and blurring out. Then as he passed by Jean whispered something in his ear. "Jean take care of this joker." Jean nodded and took them away helping Marlo to his feet and untying the bindings. Levi didn't say a word. After Jean took them away with a dark, shifty look. Levi asked. "You think they are be of any help Frost? They are MPs after all."

"They are MPs but they are newbie MPs. In one sense you can say they are still untainted. That is one advantage. Its an unexpected tactic so it will work. Sure it carries its risks but I sent Jean to deal with it. They definitely won't expect their own to turn on them. Because either they are too content to bother, too stupid or too loyal. This way they might be able to get that information out easier than we can. They surely won't be expecting some dumb new recruits to know anything much less conspire with the survey corps." Eric said before the two of them hear a girl scream. "I think that's your cue." Levi said as Eric nodded and turned to the direction of the scream.

Coming up to them he sees Jean lying on the grass with a bloodied head and Marlo wrestling a large dangerous stick from Hitch's arms. Stopping her. "So how'd it go?" Eric asked Jean who actually had a smile on his face. "Just like you expected. He can be trusted." Eric chuckled while pulling out a knife. "Give me your hands, you two." They stood confused for a moment. First he began to free Marlo. "Was this all a test? What did he tell you?" Hitch was shouting at Jean who tried to sit up painfully. "He told me to test your resolve at the point of a blade. Give him an opening and see how they react." Jean replies. Marlow turned to Eric after having his hands freed. "That is the best way to know a person's true self. My dad used to say this. People learn character on the edge of death. And if in that state Jean says he trusts you then I will put my faith in you as well." Eric said gently with none of that malice he had before. Marlo quickly went to help Jean up as Hitch came up. Eric smoothly freed her hands as well. Marlo first shook on the spot but then decided. He firmly held his ground, put the bottom of his right fist over his heart and his left behind his back and lowered his head. "Thank you, and please forgive me sir." He said humbly. Eric walked up to him and slapped his chin to stun him. "Never do that again. Always keep high if you are truely fighting for what you believe in." Eric scolded him. "Yes sir."

"And stop calling me sir you kappa. My name is Eric Langford. Welcome to the scout regiment. Let's go you don't want to get on Levi's bad side." Eric said turning around. Marlo watched his back with his eyes burning in respect and admiration for the soldier who stood shorter than him and the same age as him yet has already achieved things in weeks which he wouldn't be able to in his lifetime.

On the way Levi felt he could hear a certain conversation transpiring somewhere. Somewhere in the past. He calmed and focused his mind to properly hear it. Two voices, one Eric's and another an older man.

"Allow me to explain a few specs of your power. The weapon we call can hinge our hopes on."

"Okay. I've figured out a lot in these past few months but please go on." The tone was almost scared, lost, afraid and above all strained like a child mustering courage to seek help from an adult.

"Very well. First. The power that works on your own body. The muscle enhancement, durability, focus, even regeneration and accelerated healing. All of them you know and experienced in the past. Second the effect on the titans, you established the titan energy concept and abiding by it you can absorb power needed for that first ability. And the energy lost means instant death for that part of the titan. If the nape is finished so is the entire titan body. As I don't have the red transformer you can't generate titan flesh so you can't store it, but you have amazed me by how you find a benefit to it."

"Yes, but what about that cold?"

"The titans generate vast amounts of waste heat as a byproduct from their life processes. You can absorb the heat and convert it to a more dangerous and useful form. And by common sense without heat there is cold. Simple as that. The interesting thing is that immunity from titan attention isn't it. That is a layer of repelling energy that denies the titan's order to eat you created as a byproduct of your power. They can't think of you as human so cannot attack you as a human. As long as you have enough stamina to maintain that energy. Then thirdly. The telepathic conversations."

"I thought the titans and beings with titan energy can only be affected by the scrambler."

"Wrong. It affects more than just things with titan energy. It acts on the things the coordinate can't act on."

"The hell? What do you mean?"

"I told you before that the coordinate has the ability to command titans and a unique ability to manipulate memories right. But as you saw when Eren used the power the armoured titan didn't move right. And just like that there are people with special bloodlines which are also immune to memory manipulation. As I said aside from the Langford and Reiss there are other bloodlines resistant to memory manipulation. Two I can mention is the Ackerman and those eastern families. Asians. You have the ability to communicate with them as well."

"Wait a minute. Ackerman, and Asian. The only person in can pin in either of those two catagories is Mikasa who fits both. Then Historia, hey then I can talk to her as well right?"

"Sadly your ability hasn't matured enough to reach that far distances. Otherwise you would've been able to detect their positions wouldn't you?" Some chuckling could be heard then silence.

"Yeah. I can't sense Eren anywhere or Historia." A humph was heard

"Heh. You are amazing son. Most past users have never been like this. You fight for more than your dreams. You fight for love, friendship and people. That is something i truely find beautiful. Its true you can't use the grandest levels of your power but don't beat yourself up. The fact is that its impossible even if you could. That's because the Reiss has special objects and locations that can render your mental radar completely useless."

"Shu . .shut up old man. A dead guy has no right to speak of my love interests or friends. But you're right . . .shit hey we're going off topic. My power has an effect on Mikasa and Historia because of their heritage okay. Eren has the coordinate. The titan shifters are shifters. But what about Levi. And Kenny." That last name had severe malice in that voice.

"I don't know about Levi but haven't you even considered him to be Kenny Ackerman."

"Ackerman?" He got lost in thought. "So I can communicate with these special bloodlines and Levi is from one as well. Shit this is a lot to take in."

"I got all day. But back to the task at hand. Let me tell you something about the fourth ability."

"The fourth? There is more."

"Yeah. And this one is pretty cool. In fact I even have a name for it. Blood Link Enhancement. And what it does is have special effects on people. and the cool part is that each special bloodline has a unique impact on."

"Others?"

"It activates only after you have some form of contact with them. After that the activation of your power will awaken the trait in them. Such as for the coordinate it will increase the user's level of control for that body. Because such power can be dangerous if gone out of hand."

"That's right. Eren said that he had more control over his body when I was nearby even though I was taking energy from him. God that made more sense then I thought. Then what about the others."

"For the Ackerman. Its . . " he hesitated for a moment. "Its physical enhancement. Their physical ability will be increased to dangerous levels. Because the rumour goes that the Ackerman was the spear of the King that fought his battles."

"Physical? That means Mikasa's abnormally high level of skill and endurance . .came from me. But then it . . .it also makes Kenny stronger. You have a point."

"Sadly that is the case. Well if I may go on. The Asians have high healing power. Their purpose was to defend the king so needed resilience."

"Gah, then Mikasa has both. Are you kidding me?"

"Now that I think about it. You're right. That girl is powerful alright."

"But then Captain Levi . . ."

"Its similiar to the Ackerman's alright. But he earned the title Humanity's greatest soldier before you were born. I doubt it was you who did anything. It still makes me nervous that a simple human can train their body to such a point to be able to do things like that. That son is an act of God. No power can take that away."

"Really? Then I'm glad." A sigh of relief came.

"What for?"

"If the captain's power is his own then my respect for that man will not weaver. Plus that means he can get stronger and stronger. If such a man exists then I can get stronger as well. With power like that we can do it. We can change this world."

"Of course you can."

"Now go on what about the Reiss."

"Well . . .the Reiss . . Is a little complicated . . ." The connection began to break. Levi couldn't see anymore. . .

'Shit. How much do you really know Frost.' Levi stared hard with wide eyes at the boy riding on the horse right in front of him. 'This is way too much. When this is over I'm gonna pin you to the wall and make you spill every last drop that I can.' Levi glared at the amount of knowledge he got from that broken memory. He knows too much. 'If he trusts me that much. I guess I owe him too. I'll let him off for now but you will tell me one day. Eric.'

(That night.)

In a distant castle in the middle of the night the special operations squad slowly creeps up to it in plans of attacking. "That's the unit 1 head quarters alright. To think we would arrive this quickly. Its all thanks to those two pulling their weight in their pledge. Well done. Both of you, Jean and Frost. Let's go its time to attack." Levi alerted his team to raid the MP HQ in the hopes of either finding Kenny, an easier route to Eren and Historia or at the very least causing some serious damage to the MPs attack.

"Alright, Mikasa you guard the supplies . ." Levi started to brief them.

"No sir I can . . " Mikasa protested.

"No, means no. Its bad enough I brought all the way out here. Unless you listen to what I say I will cut you off the missions altogether. I don't need an injured soldier to screw up or die in my missions." Levi threatened Mikasa who had to retreat begrudgingly. "Now Armin, Sasha, you two will use ranged weapons and provide overwatch from the rooftops. Jean, Frost and I will infiltrate and find what we can. Frost you take point." Levi ordered.

"Yes sir" they all say in unison.

(Meanwhile)

"Hey Mr. Roy are we really going to publish this. The whole is going to show of the first brigade as heroes which they are clearly not." In the stohess district. Berk news office. The two people previously taking the report on the mass slaughter of MPs wrote the news for the next day.

"Well I have to admit those guys are up to their asses in suspicion but I am told to say the survey corps have gone completely berserk and the MPs died honourably while trying to protect the citizens from their rampage." Roy said.

"Are you seriously going to publish that? Since when have we become the medium for the crown's propagandas?" The assistant complained.

"Since forever. Pierre, the crown had their hooks in this business even before I joined up. The same goes . . . ." He trailed off when he heard a sound. Suddenly he turns to see a woman wearing military gear sitting on a table in the room holding a candle light lamp.

"Please pardon my intrusion. My name is Zoe Hange. Commander of the survey corps. I'd like to have a word with you Mr. Roy." She states coldly.

(Back at the MPs headquarters.)

After infiltrating the base the special ops squad searched the whole base but found no sign of the suppression squad. And they immobalised every single personnel in it by shooting and slashing up their leg muscles disabling their ability to walk. Then captured the officer in charge of the base and dragged him out.

Eric watched the scene of Levi dragging away the officer who tried his damnest to escape Levi's clutches and cried for help while holding a pair of bloody blades.

He thought 'I guess things are finally moving according to plan, right dad?'

T. B. C. . .

A/N: reader alice. I noticed your question. Dont worry the Eric Historia ship was an element to spice up the original plot. But it has more significance as things unfold. And as for Eric's English accent its american. The point is that despite the hundreds of different races present in the walls they can all perfectly communicate without trouble is that they all speak the same language. But different tones. All different races Russian, german, french. Im sure even if they share the same language they wont speak the same way


	32. Chapter 32 Pride

Sniff. Sniff. I did it. Finally the half century mark for the reviews. Please keep reading and enjoy this madness, I'm sleepy as hell and I'll expect a review by morning. I'm not crying. I just watched too much Kuroko no basuke and played fate stay night at the same time.

Have fun. Keep review. I want to reach a hundred by any means please.!

Chapter 32. Family of the miracle makers

"Just as I thought. There is no hide nor hair of that bastard in there. Is everyone okay? Let's go." Levi cursed as after raiding the building. They slashed up and shot up the leg muscles of every single member inside dismantling their ability to walk. And at the end of the search they didn't find a single clue on the whereabouts of the suppression squad. At the very least they captured the officer in charge of the base. Levi then kicked him to a tree while Eric started cleaning his blades with a cloth.

"That's some mustache you got there buddy. Wouldn't want to ruin it now do we? So tell me where is Kenny?" Levi demanded crudely.

"Did you kill my men?" The officer replied with a question. Coughing badly.

"Sadly no. We didn't want to go through all the trouble of dealing with their deaths. They are alive but not in any condition to help your ass. That's for sure. With this most of the unit 1 forces should be out of commission." Levi crossed his hands.

The MP chuckled. "Heh, you think you got balls don't you? Cutting up every unarmed member of the police force . .what you think that makes you some kind of hero? I'll tell you in those premises there were plenty of servants and employee who don't know anything. Without a doubt they were among those you hacked without any discrimination." He spat angrily.

Levi didn't seem to care. "Is that a fact? Then that's a pity for them to get involved in your mess. I do feel sorry for them honest. But what I truely pity most of all is . . ." Levi stopped for a moment then shoved half of his foot into the man's mouth. Breaking several of his teeth. Others didn't faze.

"NRRFFGGGHH" the MP's cry for pain was blocked by the callous foot of Levi. " . ..is that mouth of yours. Because what's about happen to it is the most pitiful of all. I answered your first question politely. I suggest you return the favour before you lose your ability to speak properly. Now tell me, where is the suppression squad?" Levi glowered over him. Then he slowly pulled his foot out of the man's mouth. He fell to the ground coughing. Convulsing painfully he spits out a few teeth. "You . . .its no use . . .its pointless I tell you . .. no matter what any of you do . ..the only thing you fucking survey corps can do is run around in these walls trying crawl your way out of the piles of horse shit you live under. .. and . .mmpfffhhh. . ." Before he could finish his rant a large lump of dirt and grass was shoveled into his face.

"For the love of god please spare us your incessant moaning." A voice groaned from beside the tree the crying MP was leaning against. All this time his face was hidden under the darkness of the night. "Yo, recognise me?" He asked not even looking at him. The man didn't need to drop his jaw. The dirt jammed in his face already kept his mouth open. "Eric . . ..Langford!" He hesitated with a long pause. "We already know the council is running amok. And half of the survey corps have already been arrested. You think we aren't aware of that. How dumb do you think we are? The fact that the execution stage is already being prepared for our commander Ervin Smith has already reached us." Eric stomped his hand after that. "Uaaghh! How . .how are you still alive?!" He fell bewildered. Eric took his foot off the man's hand and walked in front of him. "Your stupidity knows no bounds. The whole situation inside the walls are turning over right under your noses. I'll tell you something fun. The day of Ervin's execution. That will be the day the monarchy will grovel and writhe at our feet. Yes beating the crap out of you scumbags is pretty much useless. I suppose Kenny and the anti-personel control squad are the only ones who do anything, now cut the crap and tell me where they are!" Eric spat in his face. Others saw the pent up anger boiling in Eric's icy blue eyes.

The MP stood up. Then put both of his hands on Eric's shoulders. There was a stark difference in their heights. "Get your filthy hands off me you prick." A low malicious voice flowed out of Eric's mouth. "Is this the kind of person you are Eric? You were said to be a true hero. The warrior who won humanity's first battle. You are famous for valuing human lives above all else. Are you really going to let your precious commrades die?"

"Put your hands down."

"Please listen to me. If you were to turn yourself in and state all of your actions as foolish desperate stunts taken by your own will I. . .I can negotiate with them and spare the lives of your commrades. Even your commander."

"For the last time . . . "

"Can't you see that all of this is futile? All of your scheming won't do any good. Are you going to . . ." He couldn't finish again as a hand grabbed the side of his face and smashed it against the tree, hard enough to hear cracks from his mouth and break the wood apart. "I SAID I DON'T FUCKING CARE! DON'T YOU CUNTS EVER LISTEN! You think you are on top of everything. That the king is absolute? You guys are so high that you can't even see how the world works any more. Just a bunch of fucking imbeciles." Eric screamed then grabbed his hand and twisted it backwards. First enough to cause pain but then snapped it all the way that his fore arm became parallel to his back.

~ _ **crack~snap~break~**_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The man shrieked as sickening sounds came from his arm. "You bastards tried to kill me! After all that if you think I won't retaliate by slaughtering every member who opposes me your skull is filled with peanuts. Heh. Is that painful? This is nothing compared what we've been through." He again bends his arm back and furiously knees his elbow in the opposite direction grinding his joints. One more bloodcurling scream. "The human body has 206 bones in it. That was 4. I still have 47 more to break before you pass out. So now stop your whining and tell me where Kenny is hiding. Is he that important of a guy that you won't tell?" Eric threatened to break his shoulder blades next.

"UAAHGG! PLEASE STOP . .I DON'T. ..I DON'T KNOW PLEASE . . .AAHH . . .KENNY ACKERMAN IS EXTREMELY CAUTIOUS . . .I. . .EEEEAARRGGHH . ..I DONT KNOW HIS LOCATION PLEASE STOP." After seeing that he wasn't lying Eric let him off with only 6 fractures and dislocated joints. Levi put up his hand to gesture Eric to ease up. "Ackerman? Is that what Kenny's surname is?" Levi grumbled as Mikasa gasped as she listened from afar. "Well captain. We aren't getting anything fron him." Eric said wiping the dirt and blood off his body. Levi sighed. "I guess you are right. Get rid of him. All of this crap just to find out his fucking surname. I'm tired let's go get some sleep." Levi said as he turned away. The MP saw Eric reaching for his trigger locked in his sheath instead of his shoulder slot, "no please wai . . . "

-slash-

Before he could even see it a single slash and he lost all feeling in his leg and collapsed. He saw Eric already putting the sword back in. "Hey what did you do to me . . ,I . . I can't feel my legs." He cried. "I severed the nerves in both of your legs. Unless the king can fix that you'll never walk again." Eric replied harshly as his black cloak disappeared out of sight. Then to rub tabasco sauce into the wound a bone chilling announcement was left behind. "THE CHANGE IS COMMING AND IF YOU FIRST BRIGADIERS THINK THAT YOUR KING WILL HONOUR YOU. THE ONLY THING YOU WILL GET IS ABSOLUTE DESPAIR IN THE FACE OF CHANGE AND BE MERCILESSLY ELIMINATED." Followed by a nasty evil laughter

The only other thing that broke the silence in the night was piercing scream of a wicked man. "Don't you think that was way too evil Frost. You snapped every bone in his arm and destroyed his legs." Levi asked Eric who ended up blushing at the realisation. "Oops my bad. I guess I over did it." Levi turned away but was struck with a gruesome image. In a shadowy place a body whose chest was completely hacked open. Beside that corpse was a short boy with grey hair who stood completely splattered in blood and was shaking terrified while holding a single sword pointed at the body. He stood barefeet on the grass wearing a blood painted white shirt and black pants. Sweat and blood dripping from his face to the ground. Tears were endlessly streaming down his blue eyes as he stared at his work with unimaginable fear. He was heaving and gasping for air. Levi looked back up slapped his head a few times to get that picture out. Feeling fear himself he looked at the back of Eric who was actually shivering. Levi gulped down that unease and put a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever you saw sir please don't say it to them." Eric's voice was unbelieveably low as he clenched his fists. "Sure thing . . .shit watch out!" Levi shouted as they all dash backwards as a round of shots were fired at them from a tree. Eric's weak face disappeared immediately and was replaced with a scowl as he vanished from sight. The squad dispersed and before anyone noticed . . .

"AAAAAAHHHHH" Eric screamed as he sliced of a massive chunk of a tree trunk and kicked a full sized tree down. More screams came from the top and Eric jumped right into it. Several gunshots came. A huge splash of blood with a death cry tore the chilly night air. The squad and Levi stared as everything went quiet for a moment. Five dark objects were thrown into the air. Three yelled like a human. The other two fell to the ground with a splat. Corpse pieces. "Three are live. Get them!" Levi shouted. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha and Connie waste no time jumping them and restraining them. Eric jumped from the darkness soon after. "There was four of them! Did you get them?" Eric called out holding a pair of bloody blades with a beating heart impaled on one.

"OI-OI GET RID OF THAT!" Levi screamed staggering backwards.

In a few minutes the three surviving assailants was captured. They were members of the first brigade but total amatures who also didn't know anything. They were left traumatised and broken after Eric dealt with them so as they where huddled together shaking in fear. Eric was forced to clean every last drop of blood on his weapons as Levi thought how to dispose of them. Finally coming to a choice he almost had an apologetic look to his face . . almost. He called out to Jean, Connie and Sasha to assemble and gave them the worst order of their lives. With a perfectly straight face.

"Kill them."

"Sir?!" Jean

"What?!" Sasha.

"Seriously?" Connie.

"The fuck?" Eric

"What the hell are you saying?" Mikasa.

Armin only stood motionlessly while the others froze. Eric ran in and grabbed Levi's arm and pulled him away.

"What are you thinking sir? You can't expect them to kill people straight out of the blue." Eric whispered to Levi. "I gave an order Frost. Are you going to oppose that?" Levi coldly replied. "But sir. They aren't ready yet." Eric said nervously looking over Levi's shoulder watching the three stand like statues as if paralysed. "No one is ever ready to kill their first time. Were you? Was Mikasa, Armin or Eren? Nobody is ready." Levi said again without a care for them. "But still .. .those were all forced circumstances. They . .they just shouldn't face something like this if they can . ." Eric's voice shook.

"So you took up all that killing just so they don't have to? You are still hanging on to that last bit of naïvety. There will be time we have to face those guys armed with that gunner ODM gear. What do you expect them to do? Sit back and watch. Its better if they get the hang of it now and you know it. You are just saying that because you are trying suppress that man slaying monster inside you. Don't be so dillusional. I know this is evil. But this is necessary evil. I'm sorry but not everyone has healing powers like you and Mikasa."

"Eh?" Eric was left speechless as Levi walked up to them and offered a rifle. The other three stared at him with blackened eyes.

(Next morning)

"Haah . . .haah . . .haah." A fat boy was huffing breathlessly as he ran through the ragged streets of the great city of Trost now reduced to a shabby colony. "Shit . .how the hell did I get spotted? I'm such an idiot." He ran around the corner and ended up cornering himself in a closed alley between two abandoned buildings. "Crap a dead end." He muttered in a tired form. The MPs that were chasing him finally got him. There were three of them all armed with rifles. The lead officer smirked shrewdly as he stepped foreward. "Yup you really are dumb. But what's more dumb is that you thinking you could escape us by taking cover in an abandoned building in this shithole of a city. Well I will still thank you because it saves me a lot of work, Flegel Reeves." He said slyly.

Flegel was grinding his back to the wall trying to find a way to escape. His heart was beating fast. From the exertion of running as well as the fear of these men. "Damn it." He cursed. The soldier's face twisted to an expression of hurt. "Ah well . . .this really helps regardless. . .I thought. . .when I realised you managed to escape us . .I really thought I was gonna die. . .that they would kill me for messing up." His voice broke and he fell to his knees and with his face to the ground cried dramatically.

'Whats wrong with this melodramatic psyco?' Flegel pondered as he watched the man make a fool of himself crying and screaming on the ground. But he then stood up and actually wiped tears from his eyes. "I actually thought I was going to die. So I thank you from the bottom of my heart Flegel. Now die." The MP got to his feet and pointed the muzzle of his rifle at Flegel's head. He had no place to retreat so he frantically began to wave his hand. "Uaaahh . . Hey please wait . .I still have one last thing. . .please before you kill me please tell me why was my father killed? Was the central MPs behind all this?" He stammered panicking. His heart beating faster and sweat beading on his forehead.

"Hah? Now what good will that do? All we need from you is your fat little corpse." The soldier sneered conceitedly. Flegel took a few deep breaths to compose himself.

"Hey now come on . . you just said I made things so much easier. And if I die then you don't have to worry about your life being in danger. So come on pal you can show at least that much courtesy now don't you. I wanna know why my father deserved to die?!" Flegel spoke in a trembling voice. The MP seemed amused. "Didn't he tell you? He betrayed us for some unknown reason and sided with the scout regiment." He replied. "B-b-betrayed?! Did the MPs order him to kidnap someone from the survey corps?" Flegel was at shock.

"That's right. I guess he didn't bother to tell anything to his moron of a son." Flegel narrowed his eyes at that last statement. "What if he said no?" He said in a low voice. The military Policeman scratched his head then said. "Well considering the information he received he would've been disposed of anyway. Whether he succeeded or failed. Usually third persons are pretty useful for these jobs but damn sometimes I just think my masters are a bunch of idiots for using a worthless bunch like you. Its guys like you that make such a big mess and these complicated situations that we have to dirty our hands now. You certainly got your dad's jackass stupidity. He should've just scooped up his family and money and bolt for the north but no, he just had to do business for these cheap, impoverished fucks and this shithole trash heap town. Hooh, why the hell am I still talking? I'm sure you wouldn't understand.

Flegel slowly lowered his chin. All his trembling gone. He stood firmly and looked at the armed men in the eye. "Don't talk as if you know everything. In these couple of days I learned a cartload of stuff. One of them is from my father. To be a good merchant he taught me it is vital to be a good judge of people. That's why I chose the people I did. I chose the people my idiot father trusted in!" He raised his voice but stood firm.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU YOU'RE FUCKING WITH FLEGEL REEVE?! NOW GET ON THE DIRT AND SQUEAL LIKE THE PIG YOU ARE!" The MP screamed with anger.

"AND THERE IS ONE MORE GUY. HE TAUGHT ME THAT IF I DON'T STAND UP TO WEAK ASSHOLES LIKE YOU NOTHING WILL EVER CHANGE! LOOK UP YOU MORON! THIS IS FOR LANGFORD YOU DUMB SHITS!" Flege retaliated with a scream as the soldiers look up to see two shadows reel up to them. Their gear axles spinning as the jump down and kick the other two members straight into their heads causing them to smash theie noggins on the stone pavement. The sound of a crack. Unknown whether it was stone or bone. The lone soldier dashed backwards and tried to aim the gun at the woman of the duo. But she closed in and already passed the barrel of the gun. He pulled the trigger but the shot was futile as she already closed in and punched with all the force of her being. The soldier fell backwards badly. She screamed in joy as well as the pain of breaking her hand and the man's jaw bones. "That! . .THAT . . .THAT FUCKIN' . . .. HUUUUUURRRRT." She roared. "Section commander I think you went a little too wild. You sure you didn't drink before coming here? You always flip out like this when you are drunk." The assistant shouted pinning down one man. To Flegel's surprise more Reeves company men step in to tie up the soldiers. "I'm not drunk. Shut up Moblit. . .so people did you hear that" as soon as Hange called out droves of people started comming out from alleys, balconies, streets and soon they were surrounded by a crowd of men, women and children all looking in eyes of disbelief, fear and anger.

Hange said again. "You thought this place was empty didn't you? As much as it would look to people like you. The citizens of trost still live in places like this. So do you believe it now?" Hange looked up at them. A strongly built man wearing a white apron and a bandana tied around his forehead seeming to be a cook stepped up. "Yeah we heard it all. So its all true. It was the central military police that killed the president and the survey corps tried to protect him but ended up taking the blame. . . And Mr. Reeves risked his life to protect the people of this town and their way of living. Everyone here is a witness to that fact. So what Ervin Smith said was true. These corrupt bastards _are_ killing our heroes." He said rubbing his head. The MP captain snorted. "Kah. . " he then spits out a bloody tooth Hange broke off. "Heroes eh? You think a bunch of scumbag weaklings can do anything to us. Even if you band together the best you can do is spread a rumour for a couple of days. . .and then you'll all just disappear. The monarchy decides the truth in these walls. They are absolute. You fucks can never get away with doing this to me. . . Do you think anyone will care if a bunch of slum dwellers just vanish in this dead, desolate ci . . . . .hhnnnnngggghh." Before he could finish his rant somebody smacked him in the back of his head with the butt of a rifle then sat on his head. That person was the stout Flegel Reeves. With a dead serious face he looks at the people. "Ahh . Just shut the hell up you fucking moron!" He barks at him. "Don't worry everyone, this asshole is just trying to scare you with his empty threats. I may not be much but if we all work together with a calm mind and a ready heart we can bring back the city to how it once was. I can't guarantee your safety but from this point on I swear that the Reeves company will do their damnest to protect this town. I will not allow the sacrifices of those true soldiers who gave their lives for us, Eric Langford who gave us hope and my father who died to save this town! As your new president I, Flegel Reeves request that you lend me your earnest support."

These was a moment of silence after his proclaimation. Some of the older men smiled. One of them began to clap. Followed by another and another till it grew into a massive round of applause. "Of course Mr. President. We are in your care." Someone from the crowd announces. Hange walked up to him and patted him on the head. "Well done. That was an interesting speech. Did Eric teach you that? Anyways congratulations on your promotion."

Flegel didn't make eye contact with her. "Thanks, I leave the military police to you then. Good luck." But he replied heartfeltfully.

Hange then walked off seeing the bandages her assistant wasted no time to put on her hand. She walked around a corner to meet up with the people from the Berk newspaper employees she 'nicely' requested to witness it and write an article. "So what do you think? The officer spilled it all right here. And I kept my end of the bargain. You have all the information I have. Now all that's left is to send this message to the people everywhere. Its all up to you now. Left like this the truth will never get out." Roy seemed disatisfied and remained silent for a while. "Come on Mr. Roy let's do this! This is finally our chance to bring the crimes of the central brigade to light. To prove that the survey corps are innocent!" His apprentice Pierre shouted clenching his fists.

"We can't." Roy replied fearfully.

"Mr. Roy you can't be serious?!" Pierre.

"WHAT OTHER CHOICE DO WE HAVE?! IF WE DO THIS YOU, ME AND ALL OF OUR COLLEAGUES WILL BE KILLED ON THE SPOT! JUST GO AHEAD AND TRY! I'M NOT GOING TO RISK MY FAMILY AND LIFE JUST FOR SOME GREAT JUSTICE CRA . . ." Roy screamed but then trailed off as he saw Hange's face go darker than ever. She clicked her trigger grips to her blades and slowly pulled one out. "Hey, hey section commander wait . . " he assistant tried to stop her. She held the blade on top of her head but then started shivering. Turning around she let it go causing it to fall on the ground. That hideous clang of metal on rock were ear grating. After turning her back to them she said. "Mr. Roy there is something I left out in our previous talk. That is that our military power is currently at its weakest ever. We won't be able to do anything when the next titan invasion happens. But the monarchy does. However they don't care about you. You are just sacrificial lambs sent to die. I'm not lying they will use their power to just shut off themselves behind the final wall and leave the rest to die. You and I included. The only option is to bring things to an agreement and seal off wall maria and expand our land. There is no choice left but to chose who will kill you. The MPs or the titans. Honestly I think if I were in your shoes I'd take a chance with MPs over a sure death titan attack." She spoke monotonely. Everyone was left stoned. Pierre stood quietly for a moment before snapping ang grabbing Roy by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't you get it yet?! THOSE GUYS FROM THE INTERIOR DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU! YOU JUST HEARD THE WOMAN! THE WALLS CANT PROTECT US, OR THE MILITARY OR THOSE DAMNED ROYALTIES! NEXT TIME THE TITANS ATTACK NO ONE WILL SAVE US, THE AGENCY OR YOUR FAMILY! I'M SCARED ABOUT THIS TOO BUT I'D RATHER RISK A DEATH THREAT FROM THE MILITARY POLICE OVER TITANS GOBBLING ME UP!" He screamed at his face.

(Somewhere. Earlier today)

 _'Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

 _When you fall everyone stands~_

 _Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

 _With the life held in your~_

 _Hands are shaking cold_

 _These hands are meant to hold~_

 _Speak to me,_

 _when all you got to keep is strong~_

 _Move along, move along like I know you do_

 _And even when your hope is gone~_

 _Move along, move along just to make it through'_

Eric was sitting on the edge of their current camp in a forest, a song playing in his head. He found a small region of elevated ground and was sitting there watching the sun rise. Something about the golden rays of the first light reminded him of something. His heart filled with uncertainty. Caused by the distance and closeness he feels with his friends. He slowly heard the sound boots on the dry grass as autumn was comming to an end and winter just around the corner. His hair blew backwards as the wind picked up. "I will find you Historia and I will bring you back, I promise." His silent proclaimation carries the weight of the entire world. "You learned to hide your emotions well." A girl's voice. Eric turned his head to see Mikasa walk up to him. "Mikasa? What are you doing out here?" Eric asked.

"Its my turn to keep watch." A straightforward reply.

"I see. How are those three doing?" He is genuinely concerned about the mental state of those three. "Jean threw up once but I can't believe that Connie and Sasha are actually holding their nerves." She said stepping closer. "I can't believe they actually took the shot." Eric thought back to last night when Levi put up the rifle before them Connie was the one out of the three that stepped up and took the gun. "I'll do it." He said in a shaky voice. Eric, Mikasa and Armin set them up for a clean single shot. Connie's hands were shaking as he took aim. He was about to close his eyes but then Eric shouted. "Don't. If you are going to do it then look at them in the eye. Think about what you are fighting for and kill them for that wish. If you chose this then you have to embrace it." Connie's shaking stopped. He took a deep breath and said. "Thanks man." Staring at the MP with cold steely eyes he fires. Bang. The soldier took the shot straight innthe center of his forehead. Connie and the others stood there without making a single sound. The deed was done. His heart kept beating like crazy but he didn't collapse. Connie's intense eyes calmed and he breathed hard and walked away. Eric tilted his head to gesture Armin to go after him. Armin took the hint and went after Connie. ' **The kid's got guts I'll give him that.'** Levi sent a message to Eric's head. ' **Why are you forcing this on them? He'll prove his guts if he can spend one day without puking.'** "A-A-I-I guess its my turn now." Sasha came forth. "W-wait Sasha are you ready for this?" Armin asked. "I'm ready as I'll ever be." She replied with a broken pale faced smile. She took her rifle and aimed. "I'm not that good with guns, a bow and arrow is more my thing but I'll try to keep it clean." She dropped her smile. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight as tears slowly tried to roll out. she took her stance then aimed. With a pull on the trigger, bang. Another soldier dies. But Sasha's aim was a bit off. She accidentally hit the neck and caused blood to splash out. Sasha swallowed at the heinous result of her actions. She held her mouth and ran in the opposite direction. Mikasa didn't even need to be told as she went for her.

Last but not leas Jean's turn. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Eric said looking at his stiff shoulders. "No, I can do it." Jean emotionlessly speaks. And slowly walks up to the soldier. "You want a rifle?" Levi asks. Jean shakes his head. "No, the blades will do." Jean choses to draw his sword. The victim was an old man who then started to freak out. Jean stood beside him and with a faceless expression put a sword over his head. Held it with both hands. Taking a deep breath brought down the guillotine. Instantly decapitating the man. ' **Now we're done. Help them out.'** Levi perfected that mental communication. 'Shit. At times like these he really likes to rub it in. I feel like that's his power than mine.' Eric narrowed his eyes at Levi. Eric put a hand on Jean's shoulder. "Don't regret on that choice. Focus your head and build on it." Eric wasn't in the mood for comforting a guy taller than him.

"I'm tired of waiting. Come on Eric don't you want to save Historia too." Mikasa complained impatiently. Eric laid back on the ground and looked at the sky. "If everything goes well we can set out tonight." Eric replied. Mikasa started to feel foreign excitement, eagerness and murderous intent drilling into her body. She could feel an unreachable itch on her belly which were still wrapped up tightly.

"Hey Eric, I wanted to ask you something." Mikasa said not looking at him.

"Yeah?" Eric also not looking back.

"I had a vision recently. And its . . . disturbing well to me at least." She began softly.

"Go on."

"I or somebody was looking into a room. Judging by the sunlight it was morning. I saw you."

"Okaaaaay." Eric sat up.

"You were lying in your bed looking at me. . . ."

"I am not gonna like this am I?"

"Nope. And Historia was sitting right on top of you staring with the reddest face I've ever seen."

Eric blushed instantly and turned away from her. "Guh . .that! Wait I can explain." Eric struggled to get the words out. Looking over his shoulder he saw her staring with narro eyes and a playful smirk. 'Is she fooling around with me!? I didn't know she had this side to her. But why at a . . .oh to the Mr. Power that resides within me fuck you. That emotional transfer was totally unnecessary. She knows my feelings towards matters like that.' But then he saw a tiny even if pained a teensy little smile on her face. That was the first time she smiled without Eren nearby she smiled like that but all feelings of peace were shredded to pieces by the next words she uttered.

"So . .did you 'do' her?" The wind seemed to stop blowing at those words.

"Eh? Do? You mean 'it'? HEEEELL NOOOO!" He yelled out. "Sheesh, why are you talking about weird stuff like that around now?! She was just feeling scared so she dropped by my room and spent the night. We shared a bed nothing more nothing less. What you saw was a ridiculusly awkward moment witnessed through Levi's eyes. We didn't do it! Dear god." Eric hastily explained with a flushed face.

"You know, you look like cute puppy when you blush like that." She said.

"Great I'm flattered. Why the hell are you interested in the subject of things between a boy and a gi . . .wait a minute. You don't show interest in anything that doesn't concern Eren. So if you are actually asking me about stuff like sex. . . Damn don't tell me you were seriously considering the idea with him . . .wow. heh." Eric chuckled but then slowly broke into laughter.

"Shu-shut up!" She brought a hand to her chest and tried to protest. "Its not like that. . . I-I just."

"Hahahahah . .I'm sorry . .hahaha ahhh . . I'm sorry its just that . .who would've thought that the cold, steely Mikasa would turn out to not just a softy but a preverted regular teen girl .. .hahahahah" he fell to the ground clutching his stomach. Mikasa was full on pink.

But Eric soon quelled down. Mikasa turned away. He could notice a slight tear roll down her face which was sparkling in the golden rays of the morning sun. He soon felt something wet make its way down his face. He roughly wipes it off. "How retarded is that? Crying just after laughing out like that."

"I guess we just can't help it. We no matter how strong we are without them our hearts just fall apart." She near sniffed.

"We'll bring them back, both of them. I promise." Eric couldn't help but grin at the irony of his life. 'I will bring you back, Historia. Those memories we had together. I want to make more. Will all of our friends. Don't die on me Eren.' He couldn't help but cry and smile painfully at the same time. That shabby wrenching feeling in his gut refused to let up.

(present time. Royal capital. Throne room.)

The five great councilmen who held absolute authority in the walls sat in their luxurious chairs. The economical minister, the archduke of the wall cult, a nobleman who was the king's chief advisor, one of the two supreme military preimers who clearly took his seat over Dollace Zackery by various means and the king himself. All look down at the beaten prisoner surrounded by MPs. The prisoner was none other than Ervin Smith, commander of the survey corps. Restrained in chains and rope. Covered in bruises.

"Ervin . .do you have any last words before you die?" The advisor asked while the old king watched boredly. "To lose the survey corps would mean the loss of humanity's spear. What defends us from oncoming danger isn't the shield but the spear that eliminates threats. For example if wall rose were to be breached the citizens will have no choice but to retreat behind the final wall. However our lost provisions have not been replenished in the previous evacuation. As common knowledge the people will once again fall to a life or death struggle for food. In short, if the wall rose falls this would ignite a civil war between the two factions of humanity divided by wall rose and wall sina. The military will be forced to step in and by the time everything calms down not even a single human shall remain." Ervin's resolve did not falter.

"Are you trying to say that by preserving the survey corps this disaster can be averted?" The advisor retorted. "Flying into the hearts of the enemy has always been the responsibility of the scout regiment. Its their attack that keeps the titans at bay. But this tactic of passively defending will not work. . . But unless of course you have some other marvelous strategy already in place." Ervin held his nerve.

"Your position is clear. We will grant you this much as you have maintained your stance even after interrogation by the central military police. The people from Reeves corporation had been killed by unknown third parties in an attempt to kidnap Eren and Krista. The survey corps did not intend to go against the royal government. Disbanding the survey corps will bring no benefit to mankind. Only harm. Those were your words up until now. We can acknowledge them. But a lot has happened in the time you were imprisoned commander. The biggest matter is that unbeknownst to you yesterday just after the news of Eric Langford's death was published it is said that your right hand man Levi lost his mind and killed several members of the MPs in the stohess district and fled." This came as a shock to Ervin. 'Langford is dead? And Levi on a rampage.'

The minister then raised his voice. "This act is unacceptable. Not only did he refuse to turn himself in he is also wielding blades in stead of dialogue. As well as the intervention of this phantom figure allied to the scouts. These unregistered acts are directly challenging the peace in these walls. In opinion of we who represent the people of the walls we cannot permit such a group of madmen who use such dangerous tactics."

Then the military man spoke. "General Pixis, the scouts and your sector of the garrison both operate on the front lines and seems to have developed a special bond. Is it possible for you to have come to share the same aspirations."

Pixis passed a look to Ervin's battered form as he said "Indeed we have a lot in common and I do admire their work. But I must deny that. There is nothing greater for me than my oath as a soldier. I cannot agree with their means anymore. This little world of humans is extremely tiny and even if one tiny spark ignites everything will be incinerated. So in my judgement I shall not intervene in this decision but I will do everything in my power to prevent an outcome such as this. Because then there will hardly be any humans left to eat and all we can do is watch." Pixis's witty remark humoured the man. He laughed for a bit. "Well said General. Please forgive my rudeness. That is exactly the outcome we want to avoid."

Pixis thought back to their final conversation before comming here. "This is not good enough Ervin. As long as the information the central government is hiding has a chance of serving as a trump card for humanity I cannot allow the garrison to perish. I'm sorry Ervin but I'm afraid if you cannot gurantee that we will obtain the information and technology kept under lock and key by the government I cannot side with you. There is even the risk that the grand power to alter memories and to construct walls with titans may be lost forever in this revolution. If I can't find clear cut results for that problem I am forced to side with those inner circle members. . . ."

"That won't be a problem General Pixis." A new voice heard their conversation, the runner who was sitting and recording their conversation went to answer the door. Enter a man with a long brown coat. He took off his hat and looked directly at them.

"You? But how?" Pixis was bewildered.

"Its been a while hasn't it General Pixis. Unfortunately I happened to evesdrop on your conversation sir and would like to tell you something." The man spoke in poor formal tone.

"So it really was you." Ervin gasped.

"You look horrible Ervin. That arm really was a heavy blow."

"How are you still alive?" Pixis asked.

"I will explain everything later. Right now I'm here and please listen. When that time comes you don't have to make a choice."

"What do you mean?" Pixis.

"What I mean is that you can just watch. Let's present a situation to them where they show their true colours. After you confirm they are truely scum of the world your choice will be clear. I'll explain . . . . "

Back to the present. The verdict was sent Ervin Smith was lifted to his feet to be taken to his execution site built on the city center. Nile who was present in the room saw his ghastly smile as he heard loud footsteps come from the outside. Those footsteps dashed across the marble hallway until they reach the door. They stop for a moment before the door was kicked open. A young girl from the garrison regiment charged in with an intense glare in her eyes. She gave a solid salute before yelling in a loud clear voice.

" _WALL ROSE HAS BEEN BREACHED! THE COLLOSAL AND ARMOURED TITANS BOTH APPEARED ON THE EASTERN DISTRICT OF CALANETH AND INSTANTLY DESTROYED BOTH GATES! RESIDENTS FROM THE EASTERN REGION ARE ALL EN ROUTE TO STOHESS DISTRICT AS WE SPEAK!"_

Nile remembered their last conversation in the interrogation room a few hours ago. "Ervin, look at the sorry state you are in. Just a few days ago you were preaching haughtily at me." He mocked him. "Your audience with the king has been decided. Its over. Langford is dead and Levi lost his mind. The scouts will be disbanded and your punishment will be decreed."

"Nile, tell me something. Your wife, your home and yor kids. Where are they? In the stohess perhaps." Ervin despite hanging onto a steel restraint and beaten to a bloody pulp."huh?" Nile refused to understand it. "Answer me, Mary, your kids, are they all living in peace?"

"Yes they are . . .Mary, the kids are all fine. I haven't gone home recently but they are fine. They life in an eastern region of wall rose aways from stohess district." Nile replied nervously. "I see. Thats too bad. Do you know something? A time will come. A certain event. When that event comes I will simply be watching. The choice will be yours and them."

Nile finally got the meaning of his words. "SECURE THE ESCAPE ROUTES IMMEDIATELY! SCRAMBLE THE FRONT LINE INTERCEPT SQUADRON IMMEDIATELY! I WILL BRING THE MAIN FORCE AND WITH FULL MANPOWER TO SUPPORT THE EASTERN DISTRICTS! TAKE YOUR POSITIONS! THE SAFETY OF THE EVACUEES TAKE HIGHEST PRIORITY!" Pixis immediately dishes out his orders. . .but before a single garrisonman could take a step foreward the advisor jumped from his seat and standing at the center of the dias shouts out.

"NO!"

Everyone froze dead in their tracks. "SEAL ALL THE GATES OF WALL SINA! NOT A SINGLE EVACUEE MAY BE LET IN!" The councilman ordered.

"But . .my lord, what about the people of wall rose. Are really just going to stand by and watch as half of humanity gets devoured." Nile protested.

"Its like he said. This might result in a civil war. That will only squander more precious resources. Its unfortinate but we cannot allow any more enemies."

"Even so its just a hypothetical scenario. . ." Nile began ti sweat anxiously.

"There is a strong possibility of that truely happening. There is no choice. Do your job this decree comes from us the highest authorities. Now go." The man stubbornly denied him. Murmurs escaped as order began to break in half. "What do we do?" "We have our orders." "Are you just going to abandon the people?"

"Denied!"

Nile stood before the military police and gave his call. "I cannot abandon the people of wall rose. If I have to betray the king to stop the gate closure so be it."

"Well said commander Dok. You can count me in as well." A new old voice echoed into the elegant castle. "Did their answer surprise you Premier Zackery?!" Pixis asked looking back. The man, Dollace Zackery walks into the room with a full platoon of main branch MPs. The council seemed dumbfounded. "Zackery? What is this?" One of them demanded.

"Nothing. There is no need to be alarmed. That report just now was simply misinformation. No titan advance have been confirmed." Zackery replied.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" They stood in shock. "I have seen the results. You may enter now sir Langford." Zackery stated. More confusion spread. "Huh?!" Ervin stood on his feet and said. "So did everything go according to plan . . .

Connor?"

The room went quiet. There was pindrop silence as hard footsteps tapped on the shiny tiled floor. Everyone breathing could almost be heard as a man with a long brown coat steps into the room. His grey hair and bright amber eyes cannot be mistaken. Those who recognised him gasped especially Nile and the council. The king just sat lazily in his throne no even aware of the situation unfolding. "C-C-Connor?! You're alive?" Nile mumbled. "This plan worked out so perfectly I was having doubts us being lured into a trap." Connor replied. "Yo, its been a while Nile." He waved at Nile who seemed paralysed with shock. "LANGFORD!?" The council man screamed. "How?! How are you still alive?!"

He simply grinned sheepishly. Then suddenly his face twisted to a glare. "You can say I'm a monster resurrected from the cries of the people you oppressed. You assholes tried to kill me, my son and my family. All because we are the only ones truely able to bring down you bastards. You tried to erase my family from the history of the walls. That fear is your downfall. You dicks thought you are all so high and mighty that you didn't even realise power was slipping through your fingers. You are just as vulnerable as the common men outside. Whats with that look? These soldiers don't stand behind you. They have seen their proof."

The old men were gritting their teeth to the point of breaking. "Yes, we chose to side with Lord Langford of our own free will. We aren't so blind." Pixis joined. "All the leaders here stood here with their lives on the line. He offered us a challenge depending on your resolve. We were ready to confess our rebellious acts and offer our heads as atonement. But if you deem that your own assets are more important than half of mankind. Then there is no reason for us to stand by and be killed. Its true we are ignorant of the power of the titans and the creation of this walled world but it would still be better than following the command of those who haven't the resolve to let humanity survive." Pixis stated firmly when they noticed the central MPs around them had already been arrested by the main branch. Nile walked up to Connor and asked him straight up. "Who are you?"

Connor just smiled and said. "I am Connor Langford. The only son of the third generation Langford noble house. The house that was the royal family's right hand. The true leader of the walls for the king. The keeper of the 'Scrambler'. The power which my son wields that brings the victories for mankind. The one that maintains the balance of power for the royal house. Sadly these cunning usurpers were jealous of the Langford's power and influence that they used their dirty means to cut us down. Its all thanks to the information my father the last Lord left behind that I was able to make it this far. And my son Eric who utilised it fully to his ability." Nile gasped again seeing the rage and dedication in his eyes.

"RIDICULOUS! SO WHAT IF YOU HAVE OVERTURNED US?! THE LANGFORD IS A FORGOTTEN NAME! DO YOU THINK THE POPULACE WILL OBEY YOU BECAUSE YOU HAVE SOME KISS ASS CONNECTION WITH THE KING. THEY SERVE THIS KING! EVEN IF YOU TAKE CONTROL OVER THE GOVERNMENT DO YOU THINK THE NOBLES OF THE TOWN WILL STAY QUIET! AND WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO BE CALLED A LORD, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A CREST! YOUR SON IS WHAT THEY ACKNOWLEDGE AND HE IS DEAD AS THOSE VAGABONDS OU . . . . ." Before the advisor could go on he saw a two and a quarter foot long rifle being hurled at him and hitting him in his fat stomach. He fell back coughing. No one moved to help him. Zackery stepped up. "I doubt that you fat bastard. Ervin here." He handed a paper to Ervin. "This is . . ."

"Yes this is the latest publishing by the Berk newspaper agency. That has incited explosive controversy. It reports on the testimony of Flegel Reeves, the current president of the reeves company. It says he was a survivor and witness of the massacre of the former Reeves president Dimo Reeves. According to him the central MPs intimidated him to cooperate. Its said that Eric and Levi recruited his help. So they killed him and blamed the survey corps. The truth is already out on the streets of trost and stohess. Also the truth that the news was manipulated by the government. And finally the testimony from the unit 1 brigadiers from the heart of the royal government stating that the current king Fritz is a fake and that the true king is hiding under a noble title secluded from the world. But there is more." Zackery didn't stop. He pulled out a second piece of paper and held it high for all to see. "This is the icing on the cake. A field report directly from Eric Langford. Confirming all of this. Stating that the scouts were the ones ambushed by this secret anti personnel squad. It was the military police that lured in the scouts and tried to repeatedly kill them. It was his intervention that killed the MPs out of self defence." The men were standing numbly. Watching as everything being taken from them.

The minister angrily turned to the king who almost dosed off. "Wake up you senile old fool." Kicking his throne startles him awake. "Wha . . What . .is it time to eat?" He mumbled weakly. "Useless fool."

Connor walked back to Ervin who was released from his shackles. "You won yet again Connor. Ervin how much more are you going to humiliate me?" Nile said with a small smile. But Ervin and Connor had dark faces. "What's wrong? You're not happy." But then Ervin said. "I am but now humanity must walk on an even more dangerous path now."

Connor put up his fist. "Even so a win is a win. That's a massive burden off your shoulders right. We are a step closer to changing the world." Saying that he follows it up with a truely happy grin. Ervin used the only hand he had and finished a fist bump. "Indeed old friend." And he also smiles.

(That night)

Eric and the others light a small campfire and sat quietly still in wait of the news update on the situation in the capital. Whether the revolution was successful or their commander was executed. Levi said Eric will stay on watch. He was leaning back against a tree taking shallow breaths to keep warm. He wasn't usually affected by heat or cold but . .he heard shuffling in the bushes. Smoothly taking the rifle off his shoulder and taking aim. He stepped foreward. The scuffling came closer and closer until it stopped. Eric waited while holding his breath. He heard sounds of sniffing. Eric lowered his rifle assuming it to be an animal. But his thoughts came to a halt as a large shadow jumped from the hedge and fell onto him. "Gaahh!" He groaned at the being that ambushed him and grabbed him in a deadlock hold. But Eric got it. The realisation made him scowl. This scent, this firm body, this person. "Get off me Hange!" He shouted.

"OH BUT I WAS SO SCARED! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH. I ALMOST THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Hange shrieked in elation. "I'M ALIVE, I'M RIGHT HERE AND THERE ARE PEOPLE WATCHING! THE FUCK OFF ME, PLEASE!" Eric yelped. She let him go. Hitch and Marlow watching the scene flabbergastered as to what is going on here. The tall, eccentric and partially insane Hange lying on top of the short and powerful figure of Eric crying tears of joy. "So I take it that it worked?" Eric uncomfortably grinned. Hange wiped her tears and flashed a bright sunny smile. "Yup."

Hange finally meets up with Levi and passes on the message. Eric smirks confidently in the side while everyone else peers over Levi's shoulder trying to read the message. "And thus the scout regiment has been exonerated and your actions have been deemed self defence. The central government is now under Premier Zackery and Connor Langford's joint control. The rebellion is over. We won. The charges have been dropped." Following that the squad breaks out into celebrations.

"WE DID IT!"

They all screamed and jumped in elation. Sasha jumped into Mikasa's arms and hugged her as hard as possible. Jean and Armin hugged each other. Connie was kicking the air and pumping his fists. Levi simply stood with an expression of peace for the first time in a long time. Eric stood before Levi and put up his fist. "I told you captain. It'll be over by tonight. We did it." Levi felt at ease at last and returned it. "Yeah."

Hange almost felt a swell of pride seeing humanity's two greatest warriors share such a commradary gesture. "Hange . . .how did you do it?" Levi almost stumbled for words. Hange smiled at him. "Its not just me. The father and son of the Reeves. The father and son of the Langford." She looked at Eric for a moment and saw a genuine smile on his face. "Pierre and Roy, the Berk agency, the people of trost. This squad, you, my team. The military leaders. You can't bring change overnight. But the actions and choices of one person at a time can truely change the world!" Hange said beaming. "So captain Langford was alive all this time. And he was a betrayed nobleman. Jeez, that explains your flare for the threatrical." Levi stares at Eric. He on the other hand tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? Dad said I got that from my mother." He replied. Levi lowered his gaze as he turned to Hange. "Hange my apologies. . .the three you entrusted to me. . . .I failed to protect them . .I'm sorry." Levi's tone sounded very weak. 'I noticed this side of the captain. Not many things can shake him but when it comes to losing subordinates its a heavy blow to his heart.' Eric then began to see a vision. It was dark, the area was illuminated by torch flames. There were ramshakled houses everywhere. No skies were above them. In that dirty messy street a trio of young people ran through them. They were all wearing ODM gear and long black cloaks. He could recognise the one who was in the middle. It was Levi, and he looked fairly young. Beside him was a smiling girl with green eyes and frizzy reddish brown hair tied in two pigtails. On the other side was a guy with ash grey eyes and dark blond hair. The scene changed with them on their gear flying through that dark area. A group of uniformed soldiers chase after them. Another scene Levi having his face smashed into the ground on dirty sewer water. Mike Zacharius pinning him down with his foot and Ervin kneeling before him and speaking. Then outside the walls and then with a splatter of blood it fades out.

"My subordinates huh? Its sad but you have succeeded in eliminating their main forces. I suppose I have held you back long enough." Hange said sadly but then stood up. "Eric, your father gave you the go ahead. We're ready." Hange declared. Levi snapped himself back. "Bout time. Come on, spill it Frost. Its time you pull out those gargantuan sticks you shoved up everyone's asses when you dropped that loaded statement about knowing where Eren is." Eric chuckled at Levi's vulgar way of expressing things. "Sure thing. But its a long story. Let's start by gathering our equipment and heading north. I'll explain everything. But I need to tell you something important first. If we engage the last members of the suppression squad, we need to understand their gear and terrain. First of all our target location is a cave like area. A cavern to be precise. Its kind of like the underground district which you came from captain." Levi raised his brows at him. "Wait, how do you know about underground district terrain." Armin questioned but Eric tapped his left temple with two fingers to extend his point. "Okay that's fine by me." Levi said crossing his arms. "One more thing. Remember what Eren said bacl when we did our first unofficial experiment regime he said something like 'glow, cave' well it turns out the walls of the the cave were actually shining."

"Shining?! How is that possible?" Hange looks confused. "I don't know but our battle field will be a bright one. And its those stones that suppress my power to detect Eren and Historia."

"Well then, cavern area, glowing stones and APMG, I can work with that. Let's go Armin." Hange dragged Armin away to formulate a plan. Hours later the platoon and equipment are locked and loaded. Then began to set out as Eric spoke.

"It happened just after Kenny and the suppression squad murdered the Reeves men. Everything was moveing according to plan but our miscalculation was that they would send the suppression squad in place of the lower class brigadiers. Kenny Ackerman somehow managed to see through my disguise. I don't know how but he had knowledge of my American accent and appearence."

"Hang on. American?" Hange questioned. "Its a kind of language my family spoke before entering the walls. Anyways its not something of concern." Eric replied. Levi said. "You read way too many illegal books."

Eric scratched his head and continued. "Moving on. I was forced to fight them but they got the upper hand on me in that tight space with guns, and my power failed for instability. So I froze and took a shot. That was it. Kenny grabbed me and slit my throat right in front of Historia and Eren. He intentionally did it as to traumatise the two of them. I thought I was going to die in that cold cave right then. I mean unable to talk, move or even see. Your body going numb and flaring in pain at the same time. Lying there in a pool of your own blood. It was devastating. I don't think any other thought can hit you. Then just as I was about to die someone found me. Dad, . . . . ."

Eric went on as he though about the incredible meeting he had.

(Three days ago, Eric's view)

It was a life and death struggle right there. Just in that quiet house on that dirty floor. Physically and mentally I was completely exhausted. The fight in my body was that weak little spark of power trying to prevent my neck from tearing open. To stop these tears from rolling down again and again and again. The fight within was from depression, defeat, to not give up. All that boasting. All that talk. Standing up to Levi. Humiliating him in front of everyone. All those promises to Historia, Eren, Mikasa. I failed them all. I think I would've started cursing this power, it made me strong at times and weak at others. Scenes of the past keep washing over me. Playing with Eren and Armin back when we were kids. The glorious stand on the battle of trost, soldiers being able to cheer in real joy for the first time in their lives. The first handshake with captain Levi and the commander. Us four friends all holding hands and vowing to bring change to the world. That morning with Historia on on top of me, her warmth. Her scent, the feeling of her firm body pressing against mine. That made my heart race. My first titan kill. Mom's death. Battling the armoured titan. From those little talks with Mikasa about Eren to elaborate discussions with Armin. Dragging people by their collars. All of this. I was able to see it because of this power. And now the man behind it all stands before me. My father, Connor Langford.

"Hello son, its been a long time. Seven years in fact." He said comfortingly stroking my hair. "How? . .how are ..sst" I still couldn't speak yet. My throat burned. It hurts. I couldn't help but wince. I desperately tilt my head at to look at him. His face, that slight stubble. Those light brown eyes. That pale skin. He aged but he was definitly my father. Another streak of burning snaked up and down my spine. My whole body felt hot. Sweat began to form on my back. "You've been through a lot Eric. Rest for now. I will tell you everything. You will need your strength. The future of everyone all depends on you. Lie down, just know one thing. Your father is still alive." That was it. The flood gates broke open. My throat had no power to emit a sound. Shivering . .more and more drops kept dripping on the floor.

I had nothing left so obediently following I went to sleep.

If I remember correctly I woke up around evening. Waking up feeling sticky. Like all of my joints suffered arthritis at the same time. The suffocating feeling in my neck subsided. My breathing felt normal again. That disgusting taste was still in my mouth however. This time the room was dark with a few oil lamps illuminating the place. Forcing myself to stand I walk out that door to see a second room with _him_ sitting there with a tray of food before him. "You finally woke up. Have a bite." Seeing the hot meal of stew, bread, coffee, some potato, chickpea curry. And just about everything you can expect in a decent meal all of it made my mouth water. I didn't want to admit it but my stomach felt weaker than my head. Without a word I take a seat in the shabby table and start shoveling the food down my throat. It burned everytime a chunk of food moved down but hunger beat pain by a landslide. Dad seemed to watch in amusement. A bite of bread, a sip of soup, a spoonful of potato curry. A gulp of water to drown it all away. Scrumptous indeed . . . .

(present)

"Alright, alright. I get that you were tired. Just get to the part where he starts talking." Levi complained as I rambled on. "Ri-right. I guess I got a little side tracked." I stammer a rereply"

(Back then)

After the meal the two of us sat at the table staring at each other. I tried my best to keep a poker face. His stare wasn't intimidating. It never was. The room was lit by a few candles. "So any questions?" He asked almost eager to speak everything. "Okay, where are we?" I shoot.

"In a makeshift hideout on the south-eastern wall rose." A straight answer. Judging from the filth of this place it was intentionally kept this way to stay hidden.

"Who are you? What are you to me?" As much as I dispised myself for asking something like that there was no other way to keep my calm. Until I know everything if I treat this man as my father I won't be able to keep my emotions in check. I have to stay deadpan serious for this otherwise the composure I've built until now will fall apart. His face fell to an expression of hurt. But the knots forming in my stomach was bad enough. But he got over it.

He smirked and said. "My name is Connor Langford. I am your father."

"My father died 7 years ago on an expedition. The military handed his body to us and we buried him." I was proud of myself of being able to keep my head clear after that. "The fact that you are sitting right before me is enough to tell me we got the wrong body. It was mutilated so there wasn't much to take as recognition aside from your badge and the soldiers' word. The former commander was the only witness. Me and Mom. We scanned every single face in the batallion. You weren't there. So I deduce that you faked your death conspiring with the former commander and just gave another body he retrieved with your badge on it. So at that point my question is why and did mom know about it?" I asked fully accepting a denial to my second question . . . "Yes." His answer blew my mind away. Is he playing tricks on me?

"What do you mean yes?" I quickly stifle my surprise.

"I told Emma everything about my plan. The day we got married we promised never to hide any secrets from each other. I also kept sending letters to her from different places around the walled cities under a new name everytime. What? You thought I was this ambitious that I would abandon my family." I had no choice but to nod. My face heating up. Mom and dad had such a close connection its almost envious. "She also had means to contact me. But you may have guessed it already." He added.

So those dreams of mom and the letters were actually their memories. "As for why I did this I need to tell you some history first. 100 years ago there was a man who wielded the coordinate." He began but before that I have a question.

"Wait, before that I want to know what is this coordinate thing? My 'scrambler' or anti-coordinate? And all the other titan powers. How did they all came to be?"

"I'm afraid not even I could tell where these powers came from but I can tell you about the coordinate. It is simply a power residing in the person's spinal column. I still don't know its full potential but it has two fundamental abilities."

"Titan control and memory erasion. Right?"

"Correct. Using these powers that man known only to a few as the first king of the walls. He used this to his full potential to order the titans to come forth and harden to create these walls. Brought in the survivors and erased all of history."

"Hang on, survivors of what? I thought the king controlled the titans and where . . No how were the titans came to be." I mashed up my question but he understood it and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know anything but if you ask my judgement then my answer is a mass titanization of almost all the people of the world. This king perhaps had a hand in it and ordered them all to eat any humans they can find. In a sense it can be called a perfect world." He crossed his hands.

bang. I smack my fists on the table. What he said was infuriating. "Perfect? That is just optimistical bullshit!" I bark. He showed also a disappointed look. "Indeed. No matter how much danger you put mankind against. Its human nature to destroy each other. He believed that if all forms of culture and religion are obliterated then we all would band together and live in this small but happy world." My scowl only deepened.

"I will go on. No one knows his identity anymore in here but he entrusted the power of the coordinate to the Reiss family." Dad spoke.

"Why the Reiss of all people?"

"Again guessing. They were probably the most rightous family at that time. Because he had given it to them it is assumed by some that the first king was also a Reiss. But hypocritical as it may be he began to have doubts. So he created something more to ensure that the Reiss would stay in line. And this was entrusted to . . Yup you guessed it the Langford family."

"Whoa .. we are that high up?! How come we are all the way down to the poorest district?" I felt a tingle to my back.

"One step at a time son. Allow me to explain a few specs of your power. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

(The conversation rolled as Levi previously heard. Check previous chapter)

The part about the Reiss really blew my mind away. No, I can't do that to Historia. No, that is just wrong for any human being.

"So the Ackerman and Asian bloodlines were blessed with these powers from the first king. And the Langford was placed in charge over them all. With the trust of the king and the respect of the other bloodlines the rule stood absolute for 30 years. But then cults worshipping titans and people eager to exit the walls began to rise up. The government started to struggle more. Eventually the titan cults were silenced. But the people wishing to go outside didn't let off. Unable to incriminate them for not breaking any laws cracks began divide the trust of the rulers. In this opening false nobles mostly composing of wealthy men and families began to seep I to the cracks. They become the king's advisor instead pulling the Reiss and Langford more and more apart. Poisoning each other's minds. Creating disputes between them"

"False nobles? The current council."

"Correct. Corrupted men seeking only power and prosperity for themselves. The Langford was finally turned into a thorn that could only shoot them down. They took the scrambler and split it into two parts. Because the Reiss still had enough respect to keep the Langford name up. Even so rebellion began by Langford to take back their family prize. The Ackerman's rose up with them followed by others and in that golden opportunity the rich seized power. One half of the balancer was lost and the Langford was driven out."

"Shit. That's bad."

"It gets worse as the new government establishes the military with the three branches. Creating the MPs to protect their ill gotten assets. The garrison to show off their wall protection ability and the scouts to fulfill the wish of the people. That is how they won the populace over. The Reiss finally saw the futility of this was enraged but then felt too defeated to salvage what was left. So they just left it to the new government, erased the memory of the conflict from the people's minds and disappeared. With the conflict gone the true nobles were gone and replaced by those bastards sitting in our chair's."

"The Reiss are cowards. But one thing I don't get. Why can't they just order all the titans to disappear and allow the people to go out again. I mean that ideology hit the dirt fast." I felt frustrated. All of this. What's happening?

"That is because there is a dark side to the coordinate. Two. One is that this power completely fuses itself to the user's body. So in order to pass down the power to the next generation one must titanise and consume the spinal fluid of the predecessor. Somehow titan abilities can be passed on by consuming. That is also one of the reasons why the titans don't stop eating people because one of them might be a shifter and allow them to escape the nightmare of watching this. That is why now that Eren is captured someone will titanise in these walls and eat him to take the power back."

"And the way things are going. Its Historia who is the target but . .why her of all people. Can't anyone else use it? Why drag both her and Eren into this?"

"That is a problem. For two reasons. One Rod Reiss is a coward. He is too afraid to take the power for himself so he is forcing the burden down your ladylove. Second the coordinate belongs to the Reiss so only someone from the Reiss bloodline can use it. Even if Eren could use a tiny bit of it. He can't bring out its true power at will. But the worse part of all is this."

"Can this get any worse?"

"Yes. The coordinate is more than a power. It is the crest of the family. It contains all the answers and mysteries of the world accessible only to its wielder. This living book of human history is the answer to all our questions. Sadly it comes at a price."

"What?"

"It contains the ideology of the first king engraved in it. Any member of the Reiss who holds the power will become bend to the notion of keeping humanity trapped in these walls no matter how bad the corruption. That is why we have to prevent the ceremony from happening at all costs."

"Wait. Ceremony?"

"Yes. Son. In your memories have you noticed anything akin to a glowing cave." That clearly rang a bell in my head.

"Yeah. I do. I remember faceless people wearing white clothes and chains. Long chains hanging on the walls."

"Exactly. This glowing cave lies underneath the Reiss estate and there is where the power of the king is passed on. The current keeper will be chained with their arms spread wide in a kneeling position also chained down and gagged. Making it impossible to transform and escaping. But there has never been a wielder who was afraid of death. In fact they were all glad to be relieved of something. Preparations will be needed so we still have time before it happens. In that time . . . . .. .

He explained everything about how to attack the situation of the capital and central MPs.

"I understand but what about something you mentioned about the 'scrambler' being split in two. What is the charger? Balancer? And above all how did you get this information. And this doesn't match with the journal you left behind."

He sighed as he began. "Ten years ago when you were five while on an expedition we stumbled upon the ruins of a castle. Exploring it, out of sheer luck I stumbled upon a box with my surname on it. In it I found a syringe and notes of a lost Langford's final will. I was so shocked by this information. Back then I grew up in a village on the southern most wall Maria. I never knew my parents as I grew up with an old couple who never spoke of my past. After they died I signed up with the military out of childish desire. So finding this I couldn't share it with the others as it will destroy all peace in the world and the government would target me ceaselessly. The only one I could share it with was your mom. I abandoned the papers and brought back the items. I could've used the the charger on myself but your sickness was too much for me and I gave it to you instead. Please forgive this old man of a weak father for forcing something so vast upon your tiny shoulders." His voice kept weakening as he tried to hold his composure. I had to say something.

"On the contrary. . .dad I'm grateful. Truely. Its because of this power I was able to live again. To be able to see mom's face for ten years. To eat her food. To make friends, yes the road was harsh. But those marvellous victories. This legacy. To. . . Um . .to fall in love. To have that fire burn within me to keep on fighting." I didn't even realise my tears began to fall again as I could once again smile. He suddenly stood up walked up to me and embraced me. "Huh?"

"Thank you, thank you Eric. For making me such a proud father. Thank you Emma for the time we spent. Thank you . . " he shook till he calmed down.

"You were saying about the charger. Tell what is it." I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes . yes. . .the scrambler was divided in two. One is the starting power I gave you. In 9 years this is the magnificance you have become. . .the second . .the balancer was . ."

"I see. The charger was the one that started up my powers in the first place. But over time for excessive use of it the power lost stability and I suffered from those attacks. Heart flutters, indigestion, fever. Breathing problems. Insomnia. But this morning you gave me the balancer didn't you."

"Actually I gave it to you on the spot in the mine. That burning pain you feel in your spine. Its because the two are fighting for control over your body."

"Huh?"

"I mean, the charger is rejecting it inside your body. But in a few days they will fuse . . "

"And I can use my full power again."

Correct. But be careful. You still need the last element. The serum that makes you transform."

"Me transform. Is it possible for me to titanise?"

"Indeed. I wonder how you can be if you do. Once it is complete then you can actually do it full power."

"Oh yeah. And how did you get your hands on the balancer to make me this?"

"Ways and means boy." He suddenly said sternly. This reminded me of the old him of how he gathered books. I wide grin crept up my face and I let it slide.

Our peaceful time finally came to an end as we notice how time flew by. It was midnight. "Dear lord. We really need some sleep." He exclaimed. Chuckling we got to each others rooms and put out all the lights.

. . . . .

~click~~click~around dawn

Some kind of clicking sound approached. But then all of my blood ran cold at the sound of the main door creaking open. I held my breath involuntarily and though what the fuck do I do?

Then suddenly a loud crash

Baaaaaaangg.

T.B.C. . . . ..

Helloooooooooooo! :/ the review button exists. Please leave some for my sake. I wont be able to tell how the chapter is going. Thanks for all of your compliments


	33. Chapter 33 passion

I don't know what happened. I don't know how many days past. I don't even know how I'm still alive. . . If you can call this living. I don'tknow what I wrote. Just say Bismillahir Rahmanur Rahim and let's begin.

Have fun

Chapter 33. Through this ocean of blood my heart will not weaver.

That day. On the late autumn of the year 850. At the clearest day possible the execution for commander Ervin Smith was announced. The people came expecting a broken man to be put to death. However their expectations were blown out of the water as on that same gallows all four supreme leaders of the military stood. And among them was a new man whose name and legacy was forgotten. This man with his own voice passed the message onto mankind. The corruption of the administrative office, their degraded choices. Their false titles. All were bared before the general public. It all came as a massive shock but as they explained more and more it became clear to the people. Then the trio of men consisting of Langford, the commander of the survey corps and the supreme officer in charge of them.

"Hey is it okay? I mean leaving Nile to take care of all the crowd control." Connor asked.

"Yes. Dealing with the people is his job. And besides its nice to see the MPs doing their proper job. Nile is very flexible you know that. If something benefits him then he will achieve the best results for that task. But if not . . ." Ervin said softly still aching from the bruises of his interrogation..

"If not, he'll let's it go entirely." Connor.

"Like that time with Eren's trial. Even though he showed that he wanted Eren, in all honesty he didn't even want to get ten feet close to him." Ervin. The premier laughed out. "It looks like that boy is more rightous than I expected. What's wrong gentlemen? Why the gloomy faces." He sees both of them brooding. "Its nothing sir. Just having second thoughts. No, more like after thoughts. We pulled off the revolution but . .was this really the right choice. I mean what if we just stepped back and let the monarchy deal with everything. Yes they were shallow, debased, vile and corrupted. But they did keep order in these walls for over a hundred years. Even if their choice led to the desertion of half of humanity at the very least the other half would've had a guranteed chance of survival. I know I'm just rambling but I'm scared about the future that someday in an attempt to gain everything we might end up losing everything." Connor said pulling his hat over his eyes.

"What about you Ervin do you feel the same?" Zackery asked Ervin.

"In all honesty I don't know. Lately my thoughts haven't been with my comrades. The best choice for humanity might have been to watch like I have always done, as I send my commrades to their deaths. Levi, Hange, Eric and Eren to abandon them, my life and my responsibilities and entrust everything to the government." Ervin replied glumly.

"They say great minds think alike. But you boys need to pull your shit together." Zackery grunted. "Tell me if you really doubted your decisions then why did you plant that idea in Pixis's head in the first place?"

"Yes sir but what about you? How could you so readily accept this rebellion. I mean I thought I would take some convincing but unlike general Pixis who stood on the grey until now you consented to this without question. You had no qualms about pointing your guns at the king." Connor asked schooling his tone into composure. Zackery smiled at him before snapping in a cranky tone.

"The reason I pointed my gun at the king was . . . because I hated them for a long time. You can say I have been waiting all my life for such an opportunity to rise."

Both of them gawk at him. "Personal grudges . . . ..?" Connor trainled off.

"Indeed. Those pompous, pretending, undeserving bastards acting all high and mighty, it pisses me off. Today made me realise that I had been dreaming of such a day. And also how utterly weak I was. I managed to climb up here by acting as their loyal dog. Kissing their asses and ready to sacrifice my life for them. Yet I couldn't do anything. But you, you just show up out of nowhere and turn things around in a single day." Zackery rubbing his chin.

"You are pushing it sir. I just took advantage of a circumstance." Connor said with an embarrased feel. "That line sounds familiar." Ervin said.

"No need to be so modest sir Langford. Admit it, both of you wanted to see their shocked faces when their massive pile of crime were brought to light. Those hypocrites crying, moping right in front of everyone had to have felt good. But that was an even better display than I hoped for! Who would've thought men of their age would go out bawling like a child caught in their mischief and punished? They got what they deserved. But the real fun is yet to come. Sir Langford, I request that you take full charge of the administrative office. I have decades worth of ideas on how to degrade and berate them. I'm sure I'll be plenty busy then.

The truth is I would've attemted a revolt at some point of my life before I keeled over. Unlike Pixis I had no intention of surrendering halfway through. I knew that they were so rotten to the core I would've succeeded. My only regret is that you beat me to punch. To be perfectly honest I don't care whether the revolution benefits mankind or harms it. Well I guess that paints me as villain. You are no different." He chuckled. "You and your family may be great people but you are terrible father. You for the sake of your goals, motives and humanity you abandoned your own son. Leaving him to fend for himself in this hell of a world." Zackery talked.

Connor hung his head in shame. "Yes. I cannot forgive myself for something like that. But . . .I think we both are happy at that turn of events." He gave a broken smile.

The old man nodded. "Indeed. The hero of Trost, youngest ever commander in history and possibly ever, the first victor in this war against the titans. Those titles aren't for show."

"Yes my son Eric has used his head, his heart and his power to the fullest. He is my pride and joy. He has become a light that will lead humanity to freedom." Connor.

"Heh and are you the shadow that supports us from basked?" Ervin asked.

"Indeed." Connor said looking out the window of the carriage and seeing the beautiful city of the capital.

(Now that the boring old men conversation is over. Back to Eric's story.)

I leaned against the door of my room with my back to the walls. That night was cold. The winter air was slowly seeping into the badly formed building. Footsteps came from outside. The clanking of metal on metal followed the footsteps, this person is armed. I take a deep breath to compose myself. Letting out a puff of white gas I stick two fingers in two sides of the bandage on my neck and tear it off. "Kah!" I couldn't help but groan. The outside has almost healed but my internals were still sore. I slowly creep open the door. Then leaning my head forward I bend my stiff neck to peek into the next room. The hideout was a simple one. Three rooms and a latrine. One had a table in it and some food supplies basically a living room and two tiny bedrooms with only matresses. The candle was put out but I could see a shadowy figure illuminated by moonlight. There was some weird extention to his back. Like the axles on ODM gears. There were a few cylindrical objects strapped to his thighs. And large gun like objects in his hands. My eyes had gotten used to the dark so I could see a decent bit.

He was comming my way. Shit there is barely any strength in my body. If those _are_ guns it'll be just like back in the mine. What's worse I don't even have my gear with me. Or even my harness. I'm basically in my pajamas against this guy. Damn it everything is in dad's room. The only thing I can do is smother him with my pillow. Even then if I close the door or make a run for it he can charge in a blow my brains out. So I decided to just pounce him when he enters the room. An irritated smile crepts up to my face. Can't a nearly dead guy catch a break here? But as the man approached the door we both hear shuffling in the next room. The unknown guy turns his back and leaves. I try to breathe a sigh of relief. I loosen my taut fist I didn't know how long I held. I close the door and before the next sweatdrop from my head hits the floor . , . .

"YOU PICKED THE WRONG HOUSE TO ROB MP MOTHERFUCKER!" Dad screams angrily. What the? Then . .

 _ **bang-**_

Gunshots sounded. "Holy shit . . .who the hell are you?!" The man screamed as he returned fire. Bullets tore through the weak wooden walls of the cabin into my room. One of them barely grazed past my cheek. Cutting some of my hair off. Since when did my hair get this long. Gritting my teeth tightly I stop myself from screaming out. Cold blood trickled down my face as I rubbed it off with the cuff of my shirt. But the bleeding stopped fast. I felt the cut heal all by itself rapidly. The gunfire kept getting further and further till it went outside. I see grey threads of hair and blood on the floor mixed with sweat. I have to get out of here. Without visibility I'm a sitting duck. I pick up a black cloak lying around and put it on as I ran outside.

The area was dark. The only source of light was the clear moon and stars. I see that the assailant became airborne with whatever he was wearing. Another silhouette running on the ground with a pair of hand guns, "hahaha, lookie what we have here. I was searching for Eric Langford who disappeared from that mine but to think I'd find you here." The old MP laughed.

I could feel the frustration coming from dad. "You know who I am?!" He shouted firing a shot. The MP dodged it and returned fire. "Everyone in the anti personnel control squad knows who you are. The Langfords are a dangerous bunch. The moment you came out of hiding was when we caught your smell. Those idiots really can't trick the mad geniouses of the Langford family. They couldn't do a single job of sabotaging a manuver gear, right? Connor Langford."

So it was true. The central MPs were after my father. Damned assholes. They exchanged more shots. Dad had more bullets as he used a revolver but in terms of firepower and manuverablity that MP has him beat. I see what you are doing. You are trying to make him use up all his bullets. Not bad. Trees were only cover from visibility. The shots the soldier fired was incredibly loud and could pierce through wood like butter. "Come out you cowardly old man. Let me see you. Its dark out here." The MP mocked.

"And have you blow my precious brains out. Thanks but I'll pass. I have a better idea why don't you get your cheating ass down here and fight man to man or did they castrate you when you joined the squad. I wanted to say go fuck yourself but I suppose you can't without your twig and berries." Dad shot back. I watched from behind a rock as they fought. Snake tongue. Mom used to talk like that? "Why you . . . ." The MP began to lose his cool. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Aww did I hurt your feelings. Sheesh what a hypocrite. You are the dick dangling on your safe high ground and can't even shoot down one old man. The survey corps are gonna wipe the floor with your asses." The gunfire stopped. The sound of barrels being replaced and reloaded. "That's it. I planned on killing you with one clean shot but now I'm gonna drag your fucking ass to the king and torture you to death." The pissed MP retorted. "Oooh I'm scared. Coming from the idiot who can't even use his terrain right." Dad laughed.

"Oh and that makes 7."

"What?"

"The APMG has twelve shots for each arm. Two as a starter on the gun and the remaining ten strapped on each the thighs right? You just fired seven pairs. So out of your limited twenty-two shots you fired fourteen leaving just 8 and the only thing you managed to break are trees." Dad returned fire.

"No way. You counted? The MP yelled bewildered. Actually I counted too. Bang another shot was fired. "Can't you do math you dumb shit? You must think that bullets fall from the sky don't you. I finally got you where I wanted to." I could almost see a smirk in the shadows as dad fired on the thin rotten branch the MP was standing on. It broke and the MP came falling down. "DAAAAAMMNNNN YOUUUUUUUU!" The soldier in the weird gear shrieked furiously as he fell to the bushes below. I wanted to chase after them but I know if I get tangled up in it I'll get in his way. But I really wanted to see dad in action. So I run back to the cabin. Weapon, shield anything. I rampage through the tools here till I came across a box. Opening it I found something I was way too familiar with. Something that has almost become a part of me. A pair of well maintained flesh pairing blades. I grab one and storm outside. ' **Pl . .se s . .on. . ..stay . , back . .'** A highly disrupted voice tuned into my mind. I can't even if you tell me to. ' **I want to see this.'** I reply as I rush to the place with most gunsmoke.

The MP on his last two barrels. Dad. Both of them huffing and panting. "Damn you are persistant. Just die already." The MP visibly exhausted. "Says the guy on his last two shots." Dad rebutted.

"Heh. Ever since you pointed it out I've been counting too. I don't know how many rounds you have but that gun is a standard revolver. Six shots maximum. It takes you 5 seconds to reload at best. You just fired five bullets. That means after the next shot I have all openings I need." He clicked his trigger but the grapple launcher malfunctioned. "Piece of junk."

"Did you hit your head when you were young? Or are you really dumb. You just gave me your biggest advantage." The two started running. Closing the distance trying to make their last shot count. I held my breath for god knows how long as I watched them with cold hands. The MP was clenching his teeth so hard it was audible as he fired. Dad was taken by surprise as he dodged but couldn't fully escape as his gun was hit, it tore through and split the metal weapon apart. "Shit!" Both of them curse at the same time. Dad retaliated by shooting once more. The MP on his final shot couldn't risk it and evaded the shot. He ran smirking. An evil grin creeping up to his face. "Gotcha." The MP charged in as dad panicked. He staggered backwards trying to find cover but the soldier dives towards him.

But just when his victory seemed certain. Dad's horrified face changed to an over confident smile, "Go to hell and ask the devil to give you some hearing lessions." He said grimly as he pulled the hammer and the gun clicked in place. The both point their guns at each other and fire.

But dad shot first. Ironically both of them aimed at the barrel of their opponents gun. The crunching sound of steel tearing and breaking apart. Both of them destroy the other's weapon completely. But then the MP pulled a knife out of his belt and went for the kill. The instant my mind went blank and whited out.

-slash- stab- stab-

. . . . ... . . .. ..

. . . . . . .. . ..

A large splatter of blood. The sound of metal piercing through bone. The smell of smoke, and blood. A fast and loud heartbeat. Another deflated one. Another stab. And another. The cold air began to blow again to carry on the rotting stench of the corpse to the world. Memories of my failures. Eren, Historia, Kenny. Her face. That smiling one in that morning. That crying one as I was killed before her. That was all I saw in the mist of red liquid.

"Guah! Hah . .hah . .haa . .aahh . .kuh!" It was hard to breathe. Like my neck was clamped shut. I felt nauseus. But still resisted the urge to vomit. The blade in my hands felt heavy. I couldn't hold it anymore. My cloak fell off. It was a cold night. My toes were freezing but still my upper body was sweating. There I stood looking down at a man I don't even remotely know lying on the ground with his chest cleaved open. His bones mashed up and his heart shredded. I was standing over him with hands covered in warm, red, fluid that didn't evaporate. When did I react? Why did I react? How did I react? I covered ten metres in a mere second and killed the MP without hesitation. Dad was sitting on the ground in the distance looking bewildered.

(Present time)

"And that was how I first killed a person." Eric sighed as he spoke. No one said a word other that taking in that knowledge. "So, its confirmed to reclaim the power Eren will be eaten. And that Rod intends to make Historia do it. The ceremony involves the successor using a serum to transform and eat the previous wielder." Hange concluded. "An oversimplification but yes. If we don't act now Eren will die and Historia will be bent to the will of the first king. The only reason Eren went by undetected so long was that he had no Reiss blood to activate the full extent of the power. Instead I overshadowed him." Eric replied.

"Special bloodlines huh? So Ackerman was a part of it?" Levi questioned referencing the Ackerman family as a whole. "Its strange Levi. You said you lived with him your whole childhood and you never knew any details about him aside from his nickname." Hange asked. "Sorry." Levi apologised in a cranky tone, "I suppose I was desperate back then. So I was just satisfied to rely on someone. I guess I never bothered as back in the underground any beyond survival knowledge is too pointless to keep. Heck I didn't even know his surname until yesterday. So . . ." He turned to Mikasa. "Kenny 'Ackerman' any relation of yours?" Mikasa sat with her knees huddled close to her chest. "Not that I know of. According to what mother and father said when they were alive was that. Father's Ackerman family had been persecuted in the cities and was forced to run, Mother who was an asian. . .also lost her family the same way. The two of them were chased deep into the mountains on the edge of the walls where they met and got married. Father never spoke of knowing anyone that goes by the name Kenny," Mikasa honestly confesses.

Levi felt a spark inside him. He leaned closer to her. "Hey tell. Was there ever a moment in your life where you experienced the awakening of a power deep inside you? Something like a stupendous power welling up inside your body killing all of your fears and telling you what to do instinctively." He asked softly. It rang a bell for Mikasa, at that moment in Eric, Mikasa and Levi's mind an image flashed through Eren's eyes. The sight of Mikasa firing up for her first kill. "Yes . . .I have." She murmured. "Even I felt something like that. I think Kenny has too. Plus didn't you have an exceptionally vivid one Frost," Levi Looked at Eric who was deep in thought. Eric snapped out of it. "Yes. But there is something really shocking about Mikasa." Mikasa tilted her head at him. "The thing is that two special bloodlines are never meant to mix. If that were to happen both powers would be lost and the child will be a regular person. But Mikasa not only retained both powers but even combined them in her body to create the perfect balance for the power. Both the strength of the Ackerman as well as the healing ability of the Asians." Mikasa's cheeks reddened at the thought. "So you're saying instead of losing both powers she inherited both." Levi concluded. Eric reached into his back pouch on his belt and brought two very old looking boxes. "I actually forgot about these. Captain, Mikasa come here." he handed the two boxes to them. "What is this?" Mikasa asks opening it. Inside a well decorated syringe. Two needles and a thick glassed vial containing a small amount of purple liquid.

"I don't know. Dad said this was one of the Ackerman family's prized treasures. Before going into battle this was entrusted to the Langford family before the new government defeated them. The only ones who know of this are the ancestors in the walls and us."

Levi and the others all looked confused. "What the hell is this?" Levi asked. "And why are you giving it to me?"

"Well this is the last piece of the lineage of the Ackerman house so I'm just giving back what belonged to you in the first place. For Mikasa its the last piece of her family." Mikasa clutched it with both hands and stared. "And you captain. I don't know but I don't think you are totally unrelated to the Ackerman's I mean you show the same traits as them such as incredible strength, a tactical mind ready for anything. Good flexibility to situations. These were all present in the Ackerman's. Plus Kenny raised you. I'm sure he had some connection to your mother. But the main reason I want to give you this is because I'm scared of losing it,"

"Huh?"

"I lost to Kenny once. That is what started all of this. I don't want that to happen again. Otherwise we are gonna loss more than just friends."

Levi nodded. "Fine I'll keep it. Don't be so downed. We'll save your princess." Eric blushed at that statement. Levi took the tiny vial filled with purple liquid and stared at it for a moment. But feeling Hange's hungry stare he puts it back in and straps it in a pouch on his belt. "Hey what does it do?" Jean just asked from behind. This new Ackerman serum Eric just pulled. "Beats me. Its possible it works like steroids and could make you stronger than I can." Eric replied.

"Wait a minute. You? Make me stronger?" Levi questioned.

"Yes sir. I haven't used my fourth ability much. In fact I used it only three times. One was all the way back at trost when Eren regained control over his body as soon as I showed up." Everyone nodded. "Second was you captain. In that forest of giant trees. We worked together to obliterate the female titan. You were able to unleash a new level of power that you couldn't in a long time,"

Levi swallowed. He knew he felt a swell of power when he went all out against the female titan. But to think he was the one who drew it out. He sighed. "Fine, what about the third?" Levi asked curiously. Eric clicked his tongue. "The third was two days ago. With Mikasa."

"Mikasa?" Armin and Jean asks. Levi puts up a hand to shush them. "She took a bullet for the team. I doubt any normal human being can take a shot to the gut and bleeding out two litres of blood can even move much less carry out operations. How the hell do you expect her be fit and fine." Mikasa put a hand in her injured belly still feeling the stream of bandages that still wrapped her core. "Its because of the healing power from my Asian mother isn't it?" Mikasa breathes.

"Correct." Eric nodded. "So Hange. I know the location and type of battleground we are going to fight in. Is there anything you can add?" Eric asks Hange. She looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Well this is just mashed potatoes compared to what you said but this is what our recon forces assigned as farmers dug up. Apparently the current Reiss was a simple family. A wealthy household. They were blessed with five children. But on top of that the lord had another illegitimate child with one of their servants. Of course this was no surprising matter and beyond that the lord didn't have any other marks on his reputation. In particular his eldest child. Frieda was loved by all for her genuine character. She also matches your sketch and description of the 'Reiss lady' you provided so I suspect she had some sort of connection to the coordinate power." Hange explained.

"I see. So her name was Frieda Reiss." Eric exclaimed.

"She would often go out to the farmlands and check up on the people working there. Even thanking them for their work. People would call her their pride and joy. But tragedy struck the night wall Maria fell. According to official reports muradering bandits raided their family chapel, set fire to it and demolished it. It happened in the dead of night so no villagers noticed anything besides the fire. But what's worse was that at that very night the entire Reiss family gathered there to pray. The bandits massacred the entire family except the head Rod Reiss himself. To normal people its a pretty convincing story but here is where my suspiscions rise. That was a well built chapel made of stone. It won't break by a simple fire. The only other thing that can do that is siege weapons. So how and why would bandits get their hands on such fire power. What's more was that Rod denied government help and simply rebuilt the chapel with his own assets. He was the only witness to this act and yet he is acting like this."

"That can only mean. Something more than just bandit raid happened in that chapel and Rod wants to hide it from the public eye." Levi said.

"What's more was that is happened just days before Historia's mother was murdered by the unit 1 brigade. So that I can conclude is that after his family was killed Rod tried to make contact with Historia. I suppose he wanted to get Historia as she was the only person left in this wall who had Reiss blood left." Hange said.

"So the Reiss bloodline is the only one that can use Eren's power to its fullest. And for that coward Rod wants his daughter to transform and eat Eren to claim it. But if it does happen she will fall under the will of the first king. So we can't convince her to act no matter what. So if we fail both Eren and Historia will be lost and this revolution will have been for nothing. They are holding the ceremony to take the power somewhere near that chapel and its going to be guarded by Kenny and the suppression squad armed with APM gear. The best way to stop it will be to let the princess know Frost is alive. And all we have to do is crash the party. Did I miss anything?" Levi concluded. Everyone shook their heads. "And our weapons for this are Hange's shit. These bloodline powers and our skills. We are gonna hit that chapel." Levi declared.

"Roger." Everyone affirmed.

"Hey don't call it shit." Hange barked. "This shit might just save your lives. Anyway we have to hurry. This ceremony must not take place." Hange demanded.

Armin who was driving the cart had thoughts of his own. 'Well our plan of attack is pretty clear. And Eric's meeting with his dad answered a lot of questions. But there is still one thing nagging on my mind. Mikasa and the captain have their families. Eric also got it from his father. If the titan abilities can be transferred by eating the previous wielder when and how did Eren became a titan and who did he eat? !?'

(Meanwhile on the far end of that road.)

In the secret cavern under the Reiss chapel. Eren Yeager's eyes were nearly blinded at the dazzling white light bombarding his eyes. "Mppff." He tried to speak there seems to be something stopping him. He realised there was a metal gag preventing his tongue from moving. But he could move his head. He looked here and there and noticed. He was shirtless. His bare chest feeling a strong chill in the air of this wide cavern. His arms were restrained by long shackles and chains that reached high into the walls of this cavern. His arms ached painfully from the blood draining out. His hands were heavily taped up with white bandages and stuffed with cotton wool preventing his fingers from moving. The same with his toes. He was kneeling on the ground and his abdomen and legs bounded by chains. He realised this was the perfect way to restrain him. With no way of injuring himself he had no chance of escape.

His shoulders throbbed from the pain of his arms being suspended in the air so high over his head. He looked down at the ground. His blurry eyes still weak from the drugging and sedation. But as his vision began to clear he saw in the distance. Rod talking to Kenny who was wearing a variant of the ODM gear he knew. His emerald orbs registering the surroundings. He was placed ceremoniously in a platform overlooking the cavern. 'What is this place?' Were the first thoughts in his mind. 'This cave. Those walls. Are they glowing? I can't tell day from night. How long has it been? But something feels strange. This familiarity like I've been here before.'

"Eren?" A weak voice calls out to him breaking his thoughts. He looked down to see Historia. She changed her clothes and cleaned her hair. There was no traces of blood on her. She was wearing a plain white gown. With a brown sash covering her belly. Over that was a long plain white robe that reached all the way to her ankles. She was also wearing simple sandals on her feet. Her face still seemed distraught. The light making her golden lock sparkle magnificiently. But under her eyes were red marks. She was crying for a long time.

'Historia? You're alright.' "Eren. Are you awake? Please hold on for a little longer. It'll all be over soon." She squeaked trying to force her voice to reach him. "Listen . .Ro . .no . .my father was misunderstood . ..he will always . .he has always been an ally to the people in these walls." She stumbled over her sentences but pushed her head up to look at him in the eye. Her eyes didn't have that old bright shine to it. 'What?' Eren's muddled mind was still hazy at her vague statement. "We misunderstood. He had no choice. Its true he committed bad crimes like killing the pastor and the Reeves men. He got in the way of the survey corps but . .but . .it was all for the sake of humanity."

"Eren's hazy mind began to clear. 'Its comming back to me. I think the last thing I saw was this guy acting all fatherly to her. How long has it been? What kind of lies has he been feeding you Historia? After so many people died because of him. How can you trust in him? Historia, you look a lot cleaner. . .hang on! Clean from what? Blood?' A dispicable image flashed in his mind. Throat slashing! His friend! Eric!? They killed his best friend. A massive swell of bile pumped up to his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut to prevent tears from pouring out. And push back his threats for puking. 'Eric!? No, I will never trust a person who did that to my best friend!' Anger burning into his mind. He tugged the chains furiously but his human body was no match for that iron.

"No need to fret Mr. Yeager. I shall explain everything." Rod spoke monotonely. Pulling Historia by the hand up the steps leading to the platform he was restrained. "What's the matter? This is the first time you came here. But it isn't unusual if you feel a connection to this place. For this place holds the strongest memory for a hundred years." Rod said.

"Are you going to explain it to him father?" Historia asks sniffing. "Don't cry my dear. His sacrifice won't be in vain. I will explain but there are other ways to do that than using words. All we have to do is touch him." He spoke affectionately. Eren was seething in anger. 'How dare you talk like that about him!' "Come. The answers are hidden inside him somewhere. All we have to do is lift the seal. Our blood should be a decent trigger." Historia stood confused but put out her hand. Then the father and daughter of the Reiss plant their hands on Eren's bare back.

Bzzzt . . !

Another intense flash of yellow sparks chew on their brains. And a fury of images flood their minds. "Nnngghh!" Historia moaned. Eren struggled wildly. Rod seemed calm.

But the most painful experience of all was happening outside. "AAAAAARRRRRGGHH!" Eric screamed grabbing his head with both hands. Sparks bounced on the cart and around his head. He dived to the rear of the wagon and threw up. Levi and Mikasa also felt the same. But they were weaker. "Eeeekkk!" But Mikasa fell on her hands and knees shrieking. While Levi quietly hid his face under his hood and endured it. The others unaware of what's happening to their minds panicked. "Should I stop the cart!?" Armin yelled. But their amazement Eric and Levi both rapidly wave their trembling hands agonisingly to deny him. "Mikasa! Captain! Eric! What's going on!?" Connie yelled.

"Chapel." Eric whimpered out in between his throves.

"Altar!" Mikasa cried punching the base of the wooden wagon. Her face grinding against it desperately searching for a way out of this sickening pain.

"Below, . . . trap door." Levi groaned. No one understood the random things they were stampering. Hange was madly cursing her own birth. She was burning with jealousy that she couldn't see what they are screaming. She even yanking and tearing her own hair. "They are trying to tell us what they are saying. Moblit, write it down." She barked angrily.

"The . .kaahhhh! There is a stairway leading down . .guuuhh. . .haa . .aah-hhaaa." Eric stopped vomitting and spoke another line.

"GLOWING . . . CAVERN UUNNGGGHH!" Mikasa whines again. Biting her tongue till it bled to suppress a scream.. This time intentionally punching herself in the gut to scrape out the excrutiating pain. "Hey don't do that!" Jean frantically rubbed her back.

"This fucking . .. hurts kaahh!" Levi mumbles raising his head gasping for air. No one ever saw the great captain Levi look so weak and vulnerable. "Less talk and more info. TELL ME LEVI!" Hange squealed in his face.

"SHUT UP! I CAN ...SEE. . .ROD REISS AND A FAMILY OF SIX WITH HIM!" Levi yelps closing his eyes and clenching his teeth. "The Reiss family. And Frieda included?" Hange rapid fired feverishly. Levi nodded at least ten times frantically.

"A white . . . female titan!" Eric said huffing. This blew their minds once more. "Female titan?!" Jean snarled.

"Its not Annie." Mikasa raised her head from its pitiful state. Blood leaking out of her lips to the corners of her mouth. She felt something strange in her mouth. The wound she opened was already closing up. She put one hand on her mouth to wipe off the blood

"Its Frieda." Levi said huffing. "I think she was the previous wielder. She transformed into a white haired. White skinned titan."

"Frieda?" Hange stammered bewildered.

Then words fill Eric's head. **'What** **is this . . ? Memories? They aren't my memories. Not my experiences** , **. ..whose are they . .'**

"Eren!" Mikasa shouts but the sound didn't get past her throat. "Wait did you see Eren?!" Armin shouts anxiously.

The series of pictures changes. A giant was squashing that family to death. The burning chapel was caused by this creature looking down at them. The scene changes again. It was Eren as a boy. He was crying. A hand holding him tightly threatening to inject him with a red liquid. Eren struggled but failed. He was given a key and let go. Eren struggled on his knees for a moment before bursting up into yellow light. A deformed and small verson of Eren's current titan emerged and attacked the person watching. He was torn apart and eaten. Eventually it came down to a dying image of Eren emerging from the body and holding limbs and glasses.

" **Fa . ..ther . ."** The young Eren mutters before bursting a bloodcurdling scream as the picture died out.

Eric spat painfully at the back of the cart. "Guuuhh!" Mikasa lifts her head and leans against Jean gasping for air. Levi groans looking up at the night sky.

They hear a slight giggle. All pairs of eyes turn to Eric. The giggling got louder. "I see. So it was the child who ate the father." He poured out of his throat in amusement.

(Cavern)

"What's wrong Historia?" Rod asks. Historia who regained all of her lost memories held her head. Countless memories of her times with the woman she came to call big sister.

But amazingly all of the events that are happening were all being sent to Eric's mind. The seal also lifted on Eric's visibility.

'What the . . .? **Historia! HISTORIA . ..EREN!** ' He yelled in his mind but those words never reach them. 'Shit! My voice can't reach them. Those fucking walls! Damn it! Don't listen to him Historia.'

"Hey. You okay? Looks like you took the worst of it." Hange puts a hand on his shoulder reassuring him. "Yeah. I'm fine." He turned to them but every person who looked into his eyes staggered backwards at the sight.

"Whoa!". "What happened to your eyes?!"

"Are you okay Frost." All of them ask worriedly.

(Elsewhere.)

Connor Langford was washing his face in a restroom. Panting breathlessly he looks at the mirror. "So it has begun. Hurry up son. You don't have much time."

(Cavern)

"Why? Why had I forgotten until now? That I wasn't alone. That I had big sister with me. She taught me how to read. She gave me the books I read. She was kind to me." Historia says in response to the lost box of memories that were hidden within Eren. "How . .could I forget about her?!" She keeps mumbling. "Did you meet with Frieda?" Rod asks softly.

"Frieda?" Historia tilts her head unaware of who that name belonged to.

"If it was a young woman with long black hair. In all likelihood that was Frieda Reiss . .your older half sister. Frieda would sometimes get worried and go look after you. She possibly erased her existance from your memories in order to protect you."

Historia stood confused.

"But by touching him the lid on your suppressed memories have been opened." Rod looks darkly at Eren. "Father . .um . .where is Frieda now? I'd like to meet her and give ..her my thanks at the very least . ." Historia utters weakly.

"Frieda is no longer in this world." Rod dead panned. He then wraps her in his arms in a warm embrace. "I had five children besides you. My wife . . .and my kids . .they were all murdered five years ago . .by their fathers . . .Grisha Yeager and Connor Langford . . " those words stunning the two along with Eric. 'Father . . ?'

Then a new image appeared from both Grisha and Frieda's. One was Frieda standing before her family in their defence. Another was a disturbed, forlorn face yelling fanatically. Lost eyes filled with insanity and madness. Raising his hands pleading for something. This was not the calm and composed father Eren knew. Grisha pulls out a scalpel from his coat and stabs his own hand. Instantly releasing a flash of yellow light and a fury of hot steam. A titan began to form in the light. There emerged a giant bearded titan. A titan highly resembling Eren's own titan form. Elongated ears, sunken eyes and a muscular build, long black hair just like Eren. But it had a considerable amount of facial hair and chest hair. It also had a large torso with a very bulky form akin to the beast titan. But Frieda wasted no time biting her own hand and transforming.

Instantly another blast of titan light and out grew a female titan. It towered at about 13 meters which was 4 meters shorter than Grisha's. It had pure white hair in contrast to her black human hair. They hang in messy bangs around her face. Which had large eyes with black circular loops in them. Her torso had a defined muscle lining and she had a feminine form unlike most Titans. And a vicious battle ensued.

"Grisha was a person who possesed the 'titan's power'. I don't know anything about him . .but the reason he came here was to steal a certain power my family possesed. . .the power that dwelled within Frieda. Frieda's titan was an existance that stood at the apex of all other titans. A titan that possesed invincible power. But it seems power wasn't the only thing to win a battle." Rod rambled sadly.

In the insuing titan vs titan fight Frieda used her smaller size and agile form to gain the upper hand on the bulky titan. Her skill was nowhere near Annie's but it was still enough keep the bearded one off balance. As her victory seemed certain and Grisha's knees buckle a black cloaked entity swung down from the ceiling with manuver gear.

The Reiss family watched bewildered in an attempt to run. The figure dived straight into the blazing hot carnage going on. He swooshed down and to everyone's shock stabbed Frieda in the eyes. Blowing them up in nasty fashion. Frieda who was completely callow to attacks by ODM gear took a merciless slashing that cut her vital muscles and nerves. Falling helpless the titan who stood at the apex of all other titans. The one that was said to wield invincible power falters before the duo. The human succeeding his run and gun dissappears behind pillars. Grisha pins down the fallen titan pulling apart her head and shoulders exposing her nape. Roaring madly he bites into the nape of her neck. Ripping out her entire spine and head off. The head falls off as Grisha consumes the spine with Frieda's human body inside!

On top of that the titan turns his gaze to the rest of the family. All of the little children shriek as they run.

"He was mercilessly cruel. Devouring my precious daughter was not enough for him. He attacked my family to eliminate our bloodline. With a swipe of his hand he smashes 14 year old Derek. And 12 year old Abel. He stomped 10 year old Florian together with my wife who was holding her. The only ones who managed to escape was myself and my oldest son Ulklin. But as we escaped the chapel 'he' was there waiting for us." Rod said sobbing quietly.

The pictures showed how the children dying. Eren wanted to scream but nothing could come out of his throat. The insufferable urge to throw up. Rod and his son were running outside. Rod who seemed composed looked at his son who was at the edge of his sanity. But they couldn't get far as a figure with a steaming pair of blades stood before them. Ulklin lost his mind as he charged senselessly only to have his throat slit. Rod used this distraction to run away leaving his son behind. The black cloaked figure wanted to chase Rod but then the chapel caught fire and collapsed. The howling titan emerged and seemed to lose power and crash. He fired a cable to a tree and reeled away and the picture fading to black.

"H-how? How could he do such a thing?!" Historia utters scared in Rod's warm embrace.

"OI OI OI OI OI . . .Are you guys still chattering away? I already told you of the situation at hand. The revolution was rousing success. The whole military turned on us. Those useless old farts surrendered to Lan . . .uh . To that crazy Zackery and the main branch. The unit 1 is toast. We're all that's left . . Its only a matter of time until the special ops. find this place. Whatever you are doing please get it over with." Kenny the ripper barged in on their conversation abruptly and finished his crude rant with a dash of sincerity.

"Kenny? That is my intent. But for that the anti personnel control squad, you included must get away from here. So why are you still here?" Rod asks sternly. Kenny seemed a little tense. "Are you mad, your majesty? I was just looking for the toilet. I had to take a _massive_ shit . . ." was Kenny's sloppy reply. "Kenny. There isn't a toilet for a mile from here. If you are going to fool around at least make a better joke. Go. I put my trust in you." Rod solemnly said.

Kenny turns with a sly grin. With a tip of his hat "I trust in you as well your majesty." Was his last words as he left.

(Meanwhile)

The northern MP base of the royal capital. In a dark room illuminated by only a flame torch. A fat nobleman restrained upside down wearing nothing but his fancy, luxurious socks and polished buckled shoes. With a pipe and cone inserted into his groin.

Premier Zackery stood over the man and smiled. "From now on all of your sustinance will be collected from ' _down below'_ and everything you wear will be from the knee down. Once a week you will be put on display before the masses you oppressed. So beautiful." He almost shed a tear. "Thank you god. Thank you sir Langford. I bow down to you in gratitude for presenting this wonderful opportunity to me." Zackery said in prayer and worship.

"Shaackery . your vrrood ishh shaa vrood of shaa shraves. (Zackery your blood is the blood of the slaves.)

Shaa fresh and vrood of ussh in sha no-ility ish shifferent.(the flesh and blood of us in the nobility are different.)" The man spits venom with every word. His mouth piece stretched his lips apart to keep him from shutting off his mouth. "Soon you will for . . ." Before he could go on Zackery jammed another pipe in his mouth and burst into hilarous laughing. "Hahahahahaha. Same old threats again?! Don't you have anything better?"

Outside Pixis walked out rubbing his forhead tiredly. There he saw Ervin staring out at the cloudy moon. "Its no good Ervin. Everyone from the royal council is saying the exact same thing. That we will all lose our memories and suffer the consequences of our treason. Its just as you and sir Langford said. The Reiss really can alter memories. But they also claim that inclusive of them certain bloodlines are not affected by this power. Look at them. Even now their running their mouths shamelessly saying this great coup was for nothing and that we will all be erased." Pixis reported worriedly.

"Nothing to fear gentlemen." A new voice cuts through the air. The strong commanding voice of Connor Langford. Clad in full military uniform. "Sir Langford?" Pixis exclaimed. "Its captain Langford, general." He declared. "Don't worry. As long as Eren has the coordinate our memories aren't going anywhere. As for their claims its half wrong. They are not the true nobles. They can be perfectly affected by the power as well. Even if the Reiss plans to take the power from Eren. Rod is too cowardly to take the power for himself so he will make Historia his only surviving descendent take it from Eren. And I think the two have developed a bond strong enough for hesitation to work. And hopefully by the time she breaks Eric should arrive. Then it'll all be over." Connor spoke with a broad smile. "Even so. What about the off chance that she breaks too early?" Ervin asked. "She had the power to capture my son's heart I don't think someone like that can be so weak." Connor replied. "Love is a dangerous matter on the battlefield. In this war torn world certain feelings can cloud one's judgement." Ervin responded without betraying any emotion in his icy blue eyes.

"So can vengence. Eric has acted on both but has his choices ever gone wrong." Connor.

"On several occations." Ervin slammed it into his face.

"Guh .. don't shoot me down like that. You just can't tell because you gave up on feeling anything a long time ago didn't you. You sacrificed all the simple pleasures of life in order to endure the guilt of the lives you led to their demise. How can I even expect my crazy workaholic friend to understand?"

"Everybody in the survey corps is crazy. Even your son."

"At least he gets the job done. Unlike the two of us."

"Count me in as well sir . .captain Langford. I'm just as useless" Pixis joined in.

Well . . .speaking about crazy " his smile faded and his shoulders stiffened. "I'm more concerned with what's going on inside there. Has Zackery always been a sadist, lunatic? Or is this the years and years of pent up rage and frustration released all at once"

All three men sigh. "I know those bastards screwed with humanity big for their own selfish gains but still . . .this is overkill." Connor said crossing his arms. "Yes but he thinks the torture should continue. To think this what he spent his life wanting to do." Pixis looks down at the ground doubtfully.

A soldier ran up to the men. Giving a salute he shouts. "Sir! The troops have been assembled. Preparations are complete. We can move out at any time. Your order's sir!" he announces.

Ervin nodded and turned to Connor. "I want to offer you something." He said. Connor looked curiously. "What?"

"Like the former commander said. Would you like to take over as commander?" The rest of the scouts froze upon his question. Connor looked away. "Why . . .why would you say that?"

"I lost an arm. And I've been following your lead all this time. Someone as wrecked as me is unfit to be leader. Besides I thought it was the Langford's destiny to lea . . . . "

 **Smack**

A hard fist comes out of nowhere and shuts Ervin's moping. The scouts and garrison forces stare jawdropped. "What's wrong with you?" Connor spits glaring at him. He grabs Ervin by the collar and smashes his back to a pillar. "So what if you lost an arm! You still have one more. Does your legs work? Is your heart still beating? Are your lungs taking in air? As long as all that works you're fine. You sacrificed life and limb to get this far. Are you just going to give it up just like that? I don't care about the Langford leadership blah blah. We are a finished legacy. The scouts need **you**. These men and women need an ironclad leader. Someone who has the guts to scream orders in the chaos of battle. Not a coward like me who ran and hit for the past 7 years. They need a light. A light that can set their spirits ablaze. At the very least when they die they can die with pride instead of despair. Look at them. I know you are scared." Connor screamed in his face but looked down at the ground. Ervin felt him tremble as tear drops soaked into the ground.

"We are all scared. But that is natural. This is war. Look at them, they may acknowledge me as one of them but their loyalty has always been sworn to you. Me, Eric, Levi, Hange we all have our own skills and mastery over our respective fields fields but its your job to bring them together and bring out the best in them." The scouts involuntarily began to nod with him. Connor's strained voice shaking in pain and anger. "So please. Just because someone did better than you doesn't mean you lose your place. If you are unfit to be leader then no one is. You changed Ervin. Back when we were cadets you were a cheerful easygoing guy. We were completely obsessed with joining the scouts and find the secrets of the world. Whose job was it to shoot his mouth faster than a bullet?"

"If I remember correctly its yours." Ervin.

"That's not the fucking point.

Pucker up. You have the light as well. Eric may be far beyond his years but he is still too young. He's inexperienced. Levi is a fighter. Hange is a scientist. I am a shadow. I will be with you all the way but its all up to you." Connor raised his crying face and tried to school the idea of a grown man crying and yelling is not unnatural. "Come on you dumb idiots say something." He shouted at the scouts.

"Commander."

"Commander Ervin Smith." "Its you commander."

"We trust in you commander." "We believe in you."

"You, Langford and captain Levi can do anything. " "You are the leader of the survey corps."

An eruption of voices hammer at Ervin's heart. "So come on Ervin. Never lose hope. Walk with your head held high . ."

" . .and victory is assured. I'm sorry Connor. I will never doubt again." Ervin said resolute. He was let go. He pulled on his forest green cloak and yelled. "ALL TROOPS ASSEMBLE! WE ARE MOVING OUT. THE OPERATION TO RECAPTURE EREN AND HISTORIA BEGINS NOW. YOUR TARGET IS THE CHAPEL ON THE REISS ESTATE!" He roars magnificiently. Everyone mounts their horses and sets out. "Not bad." Connor expressed his unspoken gratitude. "Its nice to finally ride alongside you, old friend." Ervin mumbles with a toothy grin. "Kuh . .don't smile like that ever again. Its creepy." Connor yells feeling strange at his words. Then thought of his last parting with his son.

(Flashback)

Eric was then taken back inside the cabin. After cleaning up they disposed of the body. And their conversation rolled on. "You finished too early last night. You didn't answer the part about the journal." Eric asks stuffily as he shoveled a pile of dirt on the body they buried. "Oh that . . .actually." Connor seemed to be hesitating. "Your words doesn't seem to match with what you wrote in the journal.

"That journal . . .was . .actually . . utter bullshit."

Eric snapped his head at him. "Huh?"

"Yes in fact I didn't even write it."

"What are you saying?"

"Yes after I went into hiding I told Emma to make a diary and write up a false story to avoid questioning if you were ever targeted. Also if anything were to happen you would have something to keep you calm."

"Seriously so up until now those were just lies mom cooked up to avoid the MPs. But how? It was your handwriting."

"Exactly. Emma was amazing with her hands. She copied my handwriting perfectly."

"Mom was craftier than I thought." Eric mutters looking down with a small smirk. "Oh wait. I think we both forgot. Here." He pulled out a beautiful silky blue cloth from his pocket and presented it before Eric. "The bandana. I forgot." He took it and felt that soothing texture. "Wait. She said she got this from you. What is this? There is something about this cloth isn't it?"

"Correct. I found this along with the scrambler in the castle ruins. I didn't know anything special about this but it seems to assist in the flow of the energy in your body."

"Particularly my right arm." Eric noticed that almost all the time he used the power from his right hand. The flow always moved towards the bandana on his right wrist.

"Heh. I suppose this was s family heirloom."

"Heirloom?"

"Come inside. I have something more to give you."

(Present)

Eric was also thinking back to that moment as he pulled out his bandana and tied it on. The wagon had arrived. The chapel was a simple small buithere. There doesn't seem to be anything special about the place. But Eric felt tremendous power surge from beneath the ground. Everyone seemed scattered. Trying to locate enemies. Setting up equipment. Eric felt a shot of pain in his new formed eyes. He pulled out a blade and looked at them illuminated by the light of the moon. It was startling to say the least. Strange, white, crack like lines formed around his pupils to the edge of his navy blue irises. These cracked lines didn't hurt but they were still scary to anyone who looked at them. 'Dad said something this might happen. My vision isn't blurred but my regenerative ability has weakened. The balancer nearly fused. I'm most vulnerable at this state. But if I wait there is a chance I'll lose both Eren and Historia.' The crack like markings were all around his pupils as if lightning is radiating out.

He was walking in the forest before he heard a shifting sound. Walking to a clearing not even a hundred feet away from the main force. He sees something he'd rather not. A girl with silky black hair with her back turned to him. The harness straps on her upper body was removed. Her cloak lying on the ground. Her shirt was fully unbuttoned.

"Mikasa?" Eric mutters. She nearly jumps out of her skin. "Eeek." She turns around. Eric saw her shirt open. Her grey military issue brassiere and a some messy bandages with dried blood stains. Blood rushes to his face. He turns his back to her flustered. His face reddening. Even though he saw her like this before that was an emergency situation.

"Wha . .what are you doing?!" Eric stutters red faced. Mikasa who also faced away from him burning in embarrasment. "Nothing . .it was just that we are about to fight . . .and I . .uh . .these bandages were getting in the way so I thought . . I'll take them off. . .and uh besides . .I'm already healed . .so . ." She fumbled for words. "I'm sorry for intruding. Excuse me . ." Eric tried to leave but . . .

"Its okay." She mumbles softly. This froze him in his tracks. "I'm sorry. But its actually getting all tangled up. And I need your help."

Eric looked back at her. She didn't seem to pay any heed to his broken eyes. "Okay." He reluctantly approached her. Keeping his head down to her abdomen. He noticed that her hands were in fact tangled in the mesh of white cloth. "Geez. Did Sasha use up the entire roll?" He sighed and kneeled down. He took out a small dagger and got to work.

 **snip-snip- cut- ping.**

Through the cutting she managed to free her hands. Eric worked carefully. Eliminating the restraints on her body but also prevent the steel from coming into contact with her pale skin. Slowly steadily he worked through. But then accidentally his cold, bony fingers brushes across her belly.

"nneeeuuhh . .." she let's out a soft but high pitched moan startling him,

"gaah." He stumbles back falling on his butt. "What was that?" He says in a panicked and embarrased voice. Mikasa pulled on her shirt to cover herself. "What was what?" She mutters blushing.

Eric realised she didn't even know what she did. "Whatever. Just . .just don't make any weird noises like that again." He said with a pink face.

"I'm sorry. It just came out. It tickles."

"I have a blade. Tickle can turn into torture very soon."

She held up her shirt again as Eric continued. "What's wrong? You're awefully quiet. Is it about Eren or this shit that potato girl threw me in. If this is about him don't worry. We'll find him and get him back." He reassured her resisting the temptation to look up with thoughts of Historia. "I know. But I'm just scared. Tell me Eric. If you had to pick someone. Out of Eren and Historia. Who would it be? Please don't say optimistic things like you'll save then both. Who would it be?"

Eric contemplated her question. "That's easy. Its Historia." He finishes then looks up at her with a smile. "Because no matter what you and Levi can save Eren." He slowly backs out. Eric knew Mikasa inside out. This girl was nothing special to him but he still loved her dearly. But it was a different kind of love. This was a familial bond like siblings. She was like a little sister to him. But because of her incredible strength and fighting prowess his protective instinct was replaced with a guiding instinct. To everyone she was the cold and tough fighter for humanity. But only he and to some extent Armin knew the true her. The one fighting only for the one person precious to her. After pulling off the last of the bandages he notices something shocking. Just two days ago there was a hole there on her abdomen at least two centimeters wide but now its gone. It was just a perfect line of smooth, toned muscles under white silky smooth skin.

She stepped back buttoning up her shirt not making eye contact with him. "Well. My work here is done. Strap up and rally. Levi and Hange's preparations should be done by now." Eric say and walks away. "Um ..wait." she interrupts him again.

"What is it?" He said.

"Thank you." She replies in heartfelt words,

A smile lights up Eric's but he kept walking his heart felt light. "Don't mention it. Get ready. We have teens to save and adults to kill."

(Few minutes later)

Inside the chapel. "The secret entrance should be over here." Levi said as he pulled a carpet off the floor to reveal a wooden door on the stone floor. "Well that was easy to find." Hange muttered. "It shouldn't be that hard to get our equipment through."

"Alright. Let's hope you can get 'the shit which is gonna save our lives' to work." Levi muttered.

"Um capta . . ."

"Hey fros . . ."

Both Eric and Levi began at the same time but halted. "Go ahead.' Levi asked. "No, you are the superior officer sir. You have the right to speak first." Eric responded. "Whatever. I just want to say to stay back on the defensive in this charge. "I wanted to suggest the same thing." Eric replied stunning everyone. Their best fighter ordered to stay back. But his eyes answered for him. He was not well. "Don't underestimate me. So are you ready to dirty your hands again?"

No one said a word but kept blackened faces. "Looking good." Levi announces.

Inside the glowing cavern.

The woman who was Kenny's right hand man briefed all the soldiers of the suppression squad. "They number at least seven. Our standard plan of approach is to keep falling back and luring them in. Then once they enter our designated targeted zone we will shower them with gunpowder aftter boxing them in. In terms of gear and terrain we do have the upper hand, but they will also employ the use of ODM gear so things will get messy. I like to think that as long as they can't gauge out our numbers and positions we should be fine. Even then as you all know out of a squad of 25 people. 21 of our commrades were buried. Half of them came back in pieces. 12 were buried by Langford while Levi terminated the other 9. There is no doubt Langford is still alive and along with Levi they completely crushed us without mercy,

But even then we have only faced regular scouts. This is the special ops squad. The most ingenious squad in the whole regiment. I'm sure they developed counter measures against us, do not underestimate them. " She commanded.

The door was suddenly kicked open. Several streams of white cold smoke poured into the room. Two soldiers stood at the forefront pointing their guns at the opening. Soon something small was thrown into the cavern. It caught the light of the walls and shined brightly. The tiny object hit the floor and made a metallic ping. It then tumbled down the stairs. Those pings were bone chilling. As all other sounds were eliminated. Everyone held their breath as the shiny object made its way to the bottom. At the end the shine disappeared to reveal a long silver bullet. On its final ping on the floor. Two gunshots were fired. Hitting both vanguard soldiers in the head. Three strange barrels were thrown into the room. The woman in charge. The vice captain. 'What is that? Barrels with gas canisters attached.' Two figures dashed at lightning speeds inside. They got distracted as a girl appeared with a flaming arrow. Taking aim she fires a pinpoint shot on one of the barrels. Blowing them up releasing a huge cloud of smoke. The two figures who entered blew through the smoke.

"Shit. This smoke. We won't be able to detect their positions." The vice captain cursed. "Its Levi and Langford. Shoot them down." She yelled. But as the soldiers took aim white streams of more bright smoke enveloped them in an invisible wall.

'What the . . .smoke flares. Oil filled bags. Gas canisters. They completely killed our visibility. This way they can efficiently seperate us. And because of the smoke we can't fire freely because with our larger numbers we risk shooting our own commrades. I see. The turned our numbers completely against us.' She thought.

She saw Levi and Eric rally with the group. "37 on the left flank." Levi yells. "41 on the right." Eric in conjunction. "78 in total. RESUME THE STRATEGY! SMASH THEM RIGHT HERE." Levi orders. Hange, Connie, Mikasa and Jean begin to move with Armin and Sasha behind. They had no time to stare at the shining walls. Sasha fired a secon fire arrow blowing up the second barrel. Releasing more smoke.

"Smoke. Damn it are they trying to turn us into smoked meat?! Where is the enemy?" A soldier yells surrounded by smoke. Unaware of Jean sneaking up to him and slashing his neck. Levi and Eric wordlessly begin another killing spree staining the white floor in red and corpses. Connie accidentally came out of the smoke and became exposed. "There shoot!" But signal flares disrupt them. Armin and Sasha continue to provide cover. He loses track again to not notice Connie appearing from behind and cutting his neck. Levi and Eric were lenient this time. They only made a cut in their neck deep enough to be fatal or smashed their gear causing them to fall to their deaths. No one held back on killing. But then . . . ..

Something small and black shot past Levi and over Eric's head. That figure suddenly gave off a vibe of such killing intent it seemed suffocating. ' **Frost?!'** Levi barks mentally but didn't feel any chill that Eric gave off back in stohess. ' **Its not me!'** Eric replies. The figure move to a group of MPs huddled together. Before they could take aim all of them were reduced to pieces in seconds. -slash-cut- swing-woosh. The figure began killing everyone left and right. "Faster than Levi and Eric?!" Hange mutters as she witnesses the brutal act. Blood splattering and staining the walls red.

"Is that . . ." Levi

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Eric.

"No way." Jean.

"Holy crap." Connie.

"Somebody bitch slap me." Hange

Armin who was at the far rear notice something twinkling behind him. He backed up a little to see an open box. A used syringe and an empty bottle. "It can't be. . . .Mikasa."

 **"I don't care who stands in my way. Through this ocean of blood my heart will not weaver."**

"What's with this girl?" The vice captain yelled as she saw Mikasa massacre the soldiers standing in her way with a glare darker than a hole deeper than hell. Her teeth bared and she moved like an arrow faster than their eyes to keep up. Eric and Levi felt hammered with murderous intent. ' **To think she already used it.'** Eric smirks. ' **Stubborn brat.'** Levi wasn't too pleased. "ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! SHE'S EVEN FASTER THAN LANGFORD AND LEVI! I DIDN'T KNOW THE SCOUTS HAD SOMEONE LIKE THIS! WHO THE FUCK IS SHE!? SOMEBODY STOP HER?!" The vice captain roars.

Mikasa was vicious. She mercilessly kicked soldiers in the head breaking their necks and deforming their skulls. Then an axe kick to the back of another causing him to get squashed against a pillar. ' **Leave some for us Mikasa.'** Eric said knowing full well she can hear him. ' **No time. We have to save Eren!'** She emotionlessly replies. Levi felt more and more annoyed by the second. Unable to grasp his own feelings. Whether it was that she used a once in a lifetime chance right now or that using it made her the best soldier in the field. Or jealousy. Having one soldier surpass him was one thing. But two was unacceptable.

"UUUUUAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHH" Mikaaa shrieks as she hacked an entire soldier in half seperating him vertically her eyes blazing with passionate rage. 'That monster. She has to be stopped. Otherwise. . .we are all going to be annihilated.' The vice captain bit her lip till it bled out. 'Just one. Forget those three anyone with an opening.' Then soon the tallest member of the squad came into view. Section commander Zoe Hange. She furiously fired two shots at her. But Hange noticing it evaded them clean. Seizing this opportunity Hange moves in for the kill but to her surprise the vice captain kept aiming at her and fired the grappling hook instead. Hange managed to avoid her vitals and took the hit to her right shoulder. The vice captain used every bit of strength in her arms to yank Hange and smash her into a pillar. Hange fell to the ground and fainted.

"Hangeeeeee." Many yelled.

"Good enough. ALL UNITS FALL BACK!" she ordered enduring the pain of tearing her arm muscles in that one handed toss of Hange. But as the soldiers retreated three towers of bloodlust erupted threatening to gobble them up. The vice captain didn't even need to look back to know her men are being killed in droves by Levi Mikasa and Eric. A soldier was unfortunate enough to fall before Eric. Looking him in the eye he shivered in fear. Those deep blue inhuman eyes. That ghastly smile. Those bloody swords. The black coat. The puff of white cold air escaping his mouth. "Uaaaaahhhh." He screams and fires startling Eric. He puts up his swords to shield himself. "This guy is nuts." Eric's blades were worn out with the slashings and the point blank shot broke both of them. The soldier tried to retreat but only stood mortified. Eric let go of one of the triggers and reached into his cloak and pulled out a pistol identical to his. "I fought you bastards time and time again. You think I didn't pick up something." He smirked murderously as he jammed the barrel of the gun in his mouth. "Mmmpppff."

"Fire in the hole." He shouts then he fired. Blowing his neck and lower jaw decapitating him with a gun. "Shit. This is messier than a blade." Eric letting the empty weapon go and pulling his trigger back, ejecting his broken steel. But he sensed it. Three soldiers pull up behind him. They all fire at the same time. Six super shots blast his back. But there was still his secret weapon. The bullets bounce off. "Armour?!" The soldiers scream in frustration. Eric glares at them with red glints. But felt a crack. 'Shit the armour snapped' but there was nothing the soldiers could get out of as they turn to another threat. Mikasa levitating before them like a zombie. They feel the heat giving off her as she slashed all of their necks. Eric reeled himself to a pillar and pulled out the pieces of metal nudged in his back and front. 'Sorry dad. I broke it.' He gave a silent apology. And moved on.

Levi cleared his area and looked down at Hange. "Armin. You take care of Hange. The rest of you onward. Frost don't get hit. Mikasa hurry up we don't know how long the power will last." He ordered. 'Damn it. Being pissed doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. How long does it take for Frost's power to fuse? And Mikasa is like a fireball ready to blow up. Where the hell are you hiding Kenny?' Levi's rage knew no end. He felt the box on his belt wondering how it would affect him. 'Steroids eh?'

At the far end of the cave.

Rod Reiss reached into his bag and pulled a small box. Inside was an injection and a bottle of red liquid. He inserted it into the bottle and sucked the liquid in the syringe. Hearing traces of gunfire and shouts Rod looks worried, "let's hurry Historia they are almost here." Historia assaulted by memories of her hugs, kisses and embraces with both her big sister and Eric. With a tearful look she glared at Eren. Eren glared back at her. "What's the matter Eren? What's with that glare?" She asks coldly. "He has realised the path his deeply sinful fate leads. The power he stole shall return to where it belongs. In you my daughter. 100 years ago this cave was built my the power of a certain titan. No one knows his name. But he -the first king- built these concentric walls. By the construction of these .. . . .

Then he gave a long painful lecture on how the king blessed humanity with protection and eliminated their memories and bloodlines. " . .no one knows of the memories of the lost world anymore. . .nobody except one. Frieda Reiss and all the other Reiss kings. They all not only inherited the great titan power but also the memories of the lost world . . . ." And on about her eating his younger brother to become the next successor. That only the Reiss has been allowed to use the power. That they never disclosed the secrets of the world as proof of inheriting the will of the first king.

"Now we must hurry. The hell wrought upon by him for stealing such a supreme power shall now be stopped. Its now up to you. If Frieda could have used it the hell would have been stopped."

But out of nowhere Kenny shows up with a nasty smile on his face.

(Meanwhile)

'How deep does this fucking cavern go?' Eric cursed. Both the scouts and the MPs were huffing for air. Mikasa seemed to be at the end of her rope. Small puffs of steam evaporating off her body. 'We need to settle this fast.' He looked up at the tallest pillar and pulled up to it. Sensing the titan energy in the air he began to accumulate it. His eyes glowed brightly. His fist lights up with electricity and blue sparks. Then he smashes this against the pillar. Several cracks go through it but it doesn't crumble. 'Damn. This is sturdier than I thought.' Before he fell he spun in mid air and axe kicked the pillar tearing it apart and scattering rock and debris towards the suppression squad. Killing more members. ' **Where the hell did you get your hands on that gun? You blasted the poor fella's head off.'** Levi asks Eric. ' **We slashed dozens of soldiers. You think I'm not going to salvage at least one of them.'** Eric replies.

' **Whatever. Let's advance ice pants.'**

 **'Icepants?'** Mikasa added to their conversation. ' **So this is how you communicate without words.'**

' **Shit. What's with that heat?'** Eric asks. **'Mikasa how is your body holding up that kind of power doesn't come for free.'**

 **'You're right. This is taking a toll on my body but I can handle it.'** She resolutely replies.

' **Either of you. Don't die.'** Levi cuts in between with a soft voice of concern.

' **. . .'** Eric and Mikasa both were surprised at this new tone of voice Levi made but understood their captain. ' **Yes sir.'** They answer.

Eric suddenly found five soldiers straight in his face. "You aren't going anywhere." They call. "Out of my way dipshits."

(Back there)

"I used to think you were just a dog my brother pulled out of the streets out one of his stupid whims but I'm grateful . . ." Rod spat while being held in mid air by a single arm of Kenny. Another arm held a gun to Rod's eye. "Insult Uri one more time and you are gonna find one half of your skull staining this beautiful white floor. You knew my intentions the whole time. But you used me for your all important succession ritual. You fucking playboy . . ." Kenny screamed angrily.

Historia jumps in to remove Kenny's gun away from her father. "Let go of him." She demanded. "Historia you poor thing. You have to understand now . This old fuck is trying to turn you into a monster make you eat the brat." Kenny said sadly.

She stood back. "Isn't that the mission I've been given? What's so sad about becoming a titan and saving all of humanity?"

"Heh. You think its your mission to eat your buddy and upset your little tummy?" Kenny laughed.

"Yeah. Ever since I was born I've been living a scripted life. Taking each step like a zombie on strings. But there was someone out there who showed me a light. A light where all the happiness lied. He gave me a motive to build my life on. He gave me a dream."

"Eh and who is that?"

"His name was Eric Langford. You took him away from me." She sobbed inaudibly. " He showed me there was a world worth living in. But it doesn't exist. What father said or big sis did is irrelevant. I'll eat Eren. Inherit the memories of the world. I can't bring them back but with this power I'll change the world. I will wipe this world clean of the titans and build Eric's dream. I will build the first hospital outside the walls. I will create the world where people can live happily. That is my mission, my dream." She declared.

Kenny began laugh out loud. Not for her lofty plan but at the irony of the moment. Here she is ready to sacrifice herself and trying to fulfill her beloved dead guy's dream but that very guy is on the other side slicing through his men trying to save her. 'I wonder, what if I told her Eric was right there comming to rescue her.' He thought. "Whoa whoa . .down with the hospital and dreams bullshit. What about what your pappy did to you?" He said crudely. Dragging Rod Reiss before him and grabbing his neck. "All this tragedy happened because you were born. Your birth itself is a tragedy and a waste of Reiss blood. You were concived because this jackass disregarded his position in the world just to feel good with a house servant. And your whore of a mom just had you because she thought she could use you to become the master's wife or at least earn some points. But like all the shit in this world that all went to hell as your existance turned into a disgrace for both his subjects and the council. Everyone wished that you had never been born including your own father and mother! But you somehow got a twist of fate as in one night all of his pedigreed brats were sent to heaven in one go. That turned you his biggest stain and failure his only way of salvation.

And so this nice old fart decided to send you a visit. Of course we of the first interior brigade were ordered to eliminate this stain on the royal family's honour by making the whore and her illegitimate child disappear. But he stepped in for you. He saved you by hiding the details of your birth and shipping you off to the military. You thought you had to join the scouts to die some honourable death but this fuck planned it. He knew that Langford's child would join the military at the same time. But why would he go to such great lengths to protect you. Was it that his forgotten love for you as a daughter was rekindled?

NO SIREE, SORRY! HE ONLY NEEDED YOUR BLOOD!" With a scream he shoves a knife into Rod's mouth. " HE WOULDN'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU UNLESS YOU HAD THAT REISS NAME! THIS PIECE OF SHIT IS SO SCARED TO TURN INTO A TITAN HE SADDLES HIS OWN DAUGHTERS AND YOUNGER BROTHER FOR THE JOB! There is more. This midget even covered up the fact that Frieda and his brats were killed and the titan power was stolen just because he was afraid he will lose his unifying power over the masses. I can keep going. Did you know that Langford was actually a noble bloodline destined with the role of watching over the Reiss. When the first revolution happened his family abandoned the Langford as they and my Ackerman took the beating of our ages. And when that Eric runt showed up he had him killed just because his scrambler would be a nuisance to his plans. He only started spitting when Langford and Eren won that battle of trost in that flashy parade. Do you have any idea how many dear-precious human lives were lost? **BUT THIS SAD FUCK DOESN'T EVEN GIVE A CRAP. HIS TRUSTED RIGHT HAND LANGFORD. HIS FAMILY. HUMANITY. CERTAINLY NOT YOU. SO WHAT . . . ,"**

" **Oh shut up you fucking moron!'**

Kenny's rant stopped midway. Neither Rod nor Historia heard that. 'Levi?' Kenny heard his voice in his head. ' **I finally got through to that thick skull of yours.'** Levi babbles. Kenny stifled a smirk. "That's not true." Rod pukes as he pulls the steel out of his mouth. "I can't turn into a titan. . .there is a reason. You can't trust others . . ." Rod said suffering on the ground. Kenny let him go. "Kenny. . .you served me well all these years. . .I am proud of the decision my brother made that day . .your ambitions will not be realised . .but I'm sure humanity will find peace once more . .. you are free now, . .find yourself a new reason to live . .and live a long and good life." Kenny lowers his head in disappointment. His eyes disappearing underneath the brim of his hat. "That's no fun at all." He says as he leaves Rod and approaches Eren. ' **Hey don't ignore me.'** Levi complained. ' **Shut up you little runt. I'll get back to you in a minute.'** Kenny harshly replies. He could hear a low grown echo in his mind. "Wait. Kenny what are you doing?" Rod said startled.

"Go ahead and transform already. I won't get in your way anymore." He said in continued pain and regret. He stands behind Eren. "Just count to three before you do it." He releases Eren's gag. "I have a nice idea. Both of you can transform into titans and fight to the death. If Historia wins and eats Eren peace returns. If Eren wins nothing changes. I know its probably hard for you to bite your tongue in that pathetic state so I'll make a notch right here to help you out." He holds the sharp end of his knife and draws a line across his forehead. Then let go of his head. Letting it bleed. "You really expect me to keep breathing until I keel over natural causes. . .that's worse than me blowing all of our brains out right here. You call that living? Dicks." He states coldly before reeling away. Rod hastily hands the injection to her and runs a safe distance.

But Historia couldn't inject herself yet. Eren didn't put up any resistance. "What's wrong Eren why aren't you resisting? If you don't you'll be eaten." She said worriedly.

"GO ON HISTORIA DO IT!" Rod yells in the distance.

" . .never needed to happen . ." Eren raises his ugly, tearful, bloodied face. " . .me . .dad . .if my dad never did what he did five years ago. Your sister would've took care of everything? All because me and my father stole this power from its rightful place. . So many people had to die. . .my mom, Armin's granddad. Thomas, Mina, Nac, Mylius, Marco, countless members of the survey corps. Petra, Oruo, Eld, Gunther of the old special operations . .the residents of trost, stohess, people of wall Maria. The soldiers sent to rescue me. Mr. Hannes. .. . . . Eric. My best friend. . .that's not even the beginning. So many loved ones. So many dreams left ruined and unfulfilled.I can never forgive myself for what happened to Eric. . .let alone atone for everyone. It never needed to happen. . .all of my training. All those dreams about what could happen beyond the walls. . .the promises we made together . .they were all unecessary. .. my very existance brings pain and suffering. The suffering I brought has even snuffed out the light of our hero, . .no matter what I said I never had a clear dream than killing titans or seeing the outside world. . . .so if in exchange for my worthless life Eric's dream can be built than please eat me. Eat me and change the world." Eren began to openly cry.

Historia squeezed her eyes shut. With conflicted feelings she brings the needle to her exposed arm. Taking a deep breath she moves in. But before the needle came only a few millimeters from her arm as voice called out to her. It was a legendary voice of hope and excitement. The voice which was her guiding light. The voice of her hero. The epic voice that she thought she had lost forever.

' **HISTORRRRIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'**

Intense sparks blazed over everyone's heads as that voice violated their minds. Levi, Mikasa, Rod, Kenny, and Eren all of them hear it. Historia stopped her deed and clutched the syringe to her chest. Her eyes looked lost before they welled up with tears. Looking frantically here and there. **'Historia, Eren you fools! I'm still alive.'** Eric roars. Kenny began to laugh maniacally again. The explosion of cold air through the cavern was proof of his existance. Eren was too overwhelmed by emotions to be able to think anymore. The sight of Eric's neck cut open and dropping to the ground just seemed branded into his mind.

" **Eren!"** Mikasa shrieks.

" **Come here Kenny. I got a bone to pick with you.'** Levi calls him out. **'Stubborn brat'** Kenny calls Levi.

' **Eren. How could you? I thought we made a promise. That we'd refuse to die before we make a change to this world, yet here you are crying for death. Historia. I thought you side you'd be by my side. I hate you guys. Just because you saw me take a hit you just came to your own conclusions. Am I really that worthless in your hearts? Here I am risking my life day in day out to get you guys back and what do I get. You two ready to die and let die. Did I really need to bother with this?'** Eric say in a mix of a thousand different emotions.

"No, no its not . . .its not . ,I - I you . .. please . . . I'm sorryyyyyy." Historia broke down like a child. ' **Eric . .I. . ."**

 **'Historia please ..don't cry.'** She could actually feel his affection like a cold hand on her cheek soothing her from the hellish heat of this world. ' **I thought that you were. . . ..(sniff) please come back to me. It was big sister that it . . '** her thoughts were a complete mess.

' **Fuck Frieda Reiss. Historia don't you see . .remember what your father said. Frieda possessed the power for three years before she was eaten. That was plenty of time to eliminate all the titans and free mankind. Yet she refused to fight. She kept the secrets of the world to herself and like all other successors to the power not a single one spilled the truth. Why? Was there something in mankind's history so dark that her will to do those deeds you spoke of were eliminated. NO! It was all because it has the ideology of the first king etched in it. You will lose all of your being to the power. That power may make you supreme, omnipotent and omniscient. Second to none but God Himself. But you will lose yourself. The happy girl, who wants to bring joy to this world will die. I don't want a Historia like that. You saw your big sister. How she was distraught and depressed like she was burdened by something all the time. That is no way to change the world.'**

 **'Y-yes. She sometimes seemed like a completely different person. Was this the will of the first king?'**

' **Neither you or anyone of the past could overcome it. Those memories may as well be a curse. Slowly eating away at you. Please, I will not allow you to kill my best friend nor lose yourself for something of the past. We promised towards a future together didn't we.'**

 **'LORD LANGFORD PLEASE!'** Rod suddenly shouts out. ' **Please don't stop this ceremony. The first king created this walled world for our sake. Please don't call those memories a curse. Its those memories that give meaning to our existance in here. But only the king may be allowed to know. Yes indeed this power is comparible to God. So its God's responsibility to maintain and govern this wall. Are we petty humans privy to information that God holds? We could however even take back wall Maria if that is what you seek. Please don't do this my lord. I am only doing my duty to bring god back to this world and offer my prayers. That has been the responsibility of the Reiss for a hundred years."** Rod begged.

" **No I refuse. . .that is not the way I want to see the world go. I know this is selfish of me. But Historia. There is no need for you to play God. All I want is a future with my loved ones beside me. . . ." Eric obstinately refused.**

(Outside)

"How did the scrambler affect the Reiss?" Ervin asked. "Its complicated. But it needs three conditions to be fulfilled. One is that the coordinate must remain in a state of activation. Two is that they have to be nearby and with other bloodline members present for vast amounts energy is needed. And lastly it can only happen at the height of all emotions." Connor said

"Huh? Where does it lead to?" Ervin seemed confused. "When all three conditions are fulfilled. . .for a split second moment . . . ." He spoke very softly

The scrambler will take full control of the Reiss's body.

What better way to stop a berserk king than to takeover their physical body."

(At the cave)

' **Historia . .. I - I love you. Please don't lose the person you are now.'** that was the trigger. Historia felt her pain, happiness, guilt and adoration peak and explode out of her heart. She felt electricity run through her entire being. "No, no, no no . . ." Rod screamed. He grabs her by the shoulders. But he was horrified to look her in the eyes. Her beautiful skyblue orbs were slowly turning 7 shades darker. Crack like markings appear on them starting around her pupils all the way to the edge of her iris's. Identical to Eric. Historia felt mentally falling into a pool of darkness while her physical body threw the syringe away. Rod yells furiously and tries to pounce her. Energy flares up her fist and the muscles in her right arm tense and thicken as she punches him head on with Eric's signature electric punch. He gets blasted away as Historia's conscious resurfaced from that comfortable pool of darkness. Knowing full well of her actions she screams. "What is god? Taking the easy way out and inciting the populace huh! Enough, I won't be swayed by your meaningless ideologies anymore!"

She took Rod's bag and climbed up the stairs to the platform Eren was chained in. Kenny witnessing all was laughing his ass off. "Splendid you guys. Langford you are one badass son of a bitch." He shouts victoriously. ' **That we can agree on.'** Levi said.

Eren was confused as to what was going on. How does this change the course of his life? Eric, his best friend is alive. Historia eating him was useless for humanity to escape the walls. As he thought Historia moves behind him with a set of keys to unhook him. That and worse was when out of nowhere. . .

 _ **BOOOOOOOOMMMM.**_

An explosion of heat and light as the towering figure of a monumentally, giant titan rose up. Yellow sparks and green light chewed at the light of the shining walls. Eren and Historia watch bewildered but in the corner of this messenger of the apocalypse a large portion of steam spiraled and cooled, from it came Eric in a tattered and ragged cloak and coat. "YEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAWWWWW!" His body burning in silver light as he smashed into the chains tearing them off the hinges in the ceiling. He crashed breaking his blades, gear and sheath. He kept tumbling before he fell onto Eren and Historia grabbing them and hugging them with all of his might.

With no regard to the colossal cloud of blazing hot steam he holds the two people dearest to his heart. "Eren you shithead dumbass. Why did you do all of this? Don't you know better? You may not be worth as much to the world but to me and to her you are worth more than the world. I thought you promised. You vowed to protect Mikasa and not let it go the other way around. You promised with us that you will learn to master your power. You vowed to not die till you change the world. I'm tired of all this. You knew Mikasa loved you with all her heart from the beginning didn't you? But you always push is down under the notion that she deserves better." The three of their cheeks touched. Eren and Historia felt something wet in front of them and behind them. The one one their back was the countless tears Eric was streaming down and in front of them was blood. He was shot several times. "Yes she deserves better from you. I can't believe you don't realise how precious to me you are. You were the first friend I ever had. The first person I could talk to unrestrained without thinking I'm some sort of disease. I don't know if you felt it or not but to that sick boy in bed that was the happiest moment in my life. The friendship we cherished for 10 years. I won't lose it. Please as useless as you are I can't lose you." Eren couldn't hold back but weep guiltily.

"Historia. You, you were just a girl in my class. But in time you kept getting closer and closer to my heart to the point your every move makes me shake with joy." They felt him shiver as he held on like if he let go they would be lost forever. "To be able to cook with you. To have your warmth beside me as I sleep. To hold you. Talking about books never made me more elated. I want to be beside you. . .I love you! And so . . " he slowly let them go. They fell down like a crippled person that lost their crutch. He stood up. "And so . .I will eliminate every single thing that threatens what I hold dear?" He was like a puppet on strings, he jammed fingers into his body and pulled something out and dropping them on the ground. Ping . .Ping . . .another bloody bullet fell. Ping. He picked up his two blades. Miraculously intact in the crash. "Hey wait . .that thing is a hundred meters tall." Eren muttedont.

"I don't care if he is ten meters tall or a thousand meters tall. Anyone or anything that makes my loved ones cry will all die. . .YOU HEAR ME ROD REISS! I WILL OBLITERATE YOU." He screamed on the edge of the platform in his half dead state he was ready to jump into that hell fire inferno for them. Eren was then completely crushed by guilt. He bowed to the floor behind Eric.

"I'm sorry Eric.

I'M SORRY ERIC!

I'M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH AN IMPULSIVE BRAT!

I'M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A TALENTLESS SOLDIER!

I'M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A USELESS SAVIOUR WHO CANT EVEN SAVE HIMSELF!

I'M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A PATHETIC RETARDED FAILURE

I'M SORRY . . . for being such a worthless friend." He pressed his bleeding fore head to the ground and begged for forgiveness.

"Its okay." Eric reassured him not looking back but feeling a content smile. But suddenly something small. A bob of gold darts past Eren to the edge of the platform where Eric is standing on and painting the floor in his blood.

With her long, thin and pale fingers she grabs his cheeks. Her face reddening she stands on her tiptoes matching his height looks at him straight in the eye. Drinking in the feeling of touching him she whispers. "I love you too."

Before smashing her soft, pink lips against his locking them in a searing passionate kiss.

T. B. C. . . . . . .

Dying . . . .need . . .reviews. . . .people i dont care what you feel about me. Hate me, love me, despise me or worship me. Just please dont ignore me. Please just whatever that comes to your mind after reading this chappy please review. I promise if my review count hits the 90 mark by the end of this and the next chapter i will put a god tier moment on chapter 35. Im not talking about romance. That was just a spice element. Words like super levi. Cold titan are rolling in my head. Please review for my sleep's sake


	34. Chapter 34 Acknowledge me

Sarah. I think ill give your idea a go. And Lord of death or whoever the hell you are. Make an account please. Thankz for all the reviews but i want my 100 reviews at any cost. This crazy story is about to go in a direction you will never expect. Thanks for hanging out on me. So i will reward with . . .no never mind.

And Liz. I think i did leave a bio on Eric at the end of ch 19 twin legends. But here is one more just for the sake of a reviewer.

Bio(updated)

Name: Eric Langford

Age: 15

Height: 5' 6''

Weight: 247 lbs

Hails: Shiganahina district. Wall Maria

Abililies:

Enhanced strength and agility. His true strength comes from the power known as the Anti coordinate or Scrambler. But physically he has weakened muscles and stunted heigh due to his childhood disease. But now compensates with bone density and energy. In terms of physique he is inferior to Mikasa and Levi and even Jean. But posses mental fortitude beyone all three. This is a bloodline trait for all Langfords to be partially insane. And he with their lord power is above all else.

Another trait is that with both his mother's abnormal level of strange behaviour and his powwr he developed an ability called pressure of presence. Which compels everyone to obey him. Superior or inferior. The way he words his opinion convinces people he is right. But conversely when he screws up he screws the others around him.

Chapter 34. Let's go change the world.

(Few hours prior)

Levi and Hange were working to tie gas canisters to the barrels for the distraction tactic. As Hange worked she noticed out of the corner of her eye Levi was passing strange glances at her. "What's the matter short stuff? Got something on your mind?" She teased playfully while paying full attention to her work. Levi undaunted replied. "Its nothing shitty glasses. Its just that you haven't asked yet."

"Huh?" She cocked her head to the side blinking a few times. "Ask what?"

Levi sighed not making eye contact. "About the Ackerman serum Frost gave me earlier. You usually go bananas the second you learn of something new. So why aren't you crawling all over me this time." Levi straight laced as ever. Hange gave a light hearted laugh. "I guess you're right. To be honest I'm dying to check what's inside that bottle. Its driving me nuts. But the truth is this is not the time nor place to worry about that. If captain Langford gave it and Eric is entrusting it to you then I have no complaints. But you and Mikasa better not die and lose it, otherwise I'll drag your souls back from the dead and then torture you to death myself." She said with a feral grin. Levi cracked an amused smirk. "Still as tacky as usual. At least someone is still the same. Alright I'm done here."

They both stand up. "Hey Levi." She called. Levi turned to face her. "What?" "Tell me. If this crap ever ends what would you do afterwards." Levi was caught off guard by that simple question. "I don't know. Maybe I'll go travelling. It might be nice to see those oceans and forests those brats always talk about." Levi replies scratching his temple. "No not that. I'm sure everyone will. I mean if you ever settle down. I don't know. If you get a married or stuff like that what would you do?" The eccentric section commander said gleefully. Levi chuckled for once amazing Hange that he showed more emotion then he let on. "Let me tell you a little secret. ..I actually want to open up a tea shop." Levi said turning away. He then heard giggling laughter come from behind him. He twitched an eye and looked back at Hange trying to stifle her laughter. "What's so funny?" He said back to his regular constipated look. "Hmm . .its nothing. Its just that its really nice to see you have a goal to work for. Kinda cute. Its just that it makes feel weird that I don't have one." She stopped her fit and stood firmly. "I'm sure you will find something. And you're always weird."

"Captain, Section commander. We are ready on our end. Its your call." Jean walked to them and reported. "Good. Let's move. Hitch, Marlow and the others can keep watch. Only Hange and the special ops will move in." Levi commanded turning back to reality.

"Roger." Jean replied with a small salute.

(Several minutes later)

After storming the cavern. Levi and the others begin their assault. Mikasa who was about to jump into the fray hesitated for a moment. 'This is it. Eren is in the othere end of this cave.' She was only able to give a fraction of a second to awe at their environment. 'This cave isn't man made. Eric was right. The walls really are shining. No time to lose I have to move.' She said to herself but just as she was about to jump off her fear froze her legs. 'Shit. Why now of all times? Eren is right in front of me. We have the countermeasures right here. So why? Why am I so damn scared? Is it because I'm weak? Is it because I'm injured? My body is making its own choices. Something screaming at me to not go out there. Something saying if I go I'll die. There won't be anyone left to protect Eren if I'm gone. I . . .I . . .I REFUSE! I may be stronger than your average soldier recruit. But compared to those two and the seasoned veterans I'm nothing. No . .' Thoughts were conflicting in her mind. 'But. . .but now . .' She tapped the box in her pouch and considered it.

'This is only for the Ackermans to use.'

'It will grant you unimaginable power. For the price of absolutely nothing.'

'The perfect weapon.'

'But you can only use it once.'

She grabbed her head surprised by her own thoughts. The feeling also told her to pull out the box. She whipped it out and opened it. She took a deep breath then exhaled. "I guess its now or never." She said to herself as she took one of the needles and connected it to the syringe. Then took the bottle and dropped the rest. She inserted the tip of the needle into the bottle all the way to the bottom. Afterwards pulled up the plunger. The swirling liquid fluidly moved up the tube and into the syringe. Mikasa took a glance at the carnage that already ensued, Hange already jumped off to fight as well. Sasha and Armin both engrossed with providing cover to the rest of the squad.

With a loaded syringe in hand she uses one hand to roll up her sleeve. She swallowed down her fears with her spit and injected the needle into her pale skin. Then withstanding the piercing pain which was nothing compared to the previous gunfire. She used her thumb to push all the liquid into her blood. "Guh!" Then instantly she felt heat tear through her arm. She clenched her teeth and endured it. The feeling like white hot swords were splitting her arm apart. The burning spread across her arm towards her chest. Sweat was forming on her back and forehead. She started heaving and gasping for air. The pain moved like searing hot steel threads were weaving through her body. She started to have second thoughts about this whole idea. "Kuh . .gah . ." She pulled the needle back out but the force of her hand crushed the glass container and let the shards fall to the floor

'No' she stubbornly refused to give in. Using whatever willpower she had left and her thoughts of Eren she braced herself. The sizzling inside her heart start to radiate outwards. It felt like knives were being dragged across her skin from the inside. The bile in her stomach welled up. Unshed tears forced back inside. Heat slithered down her abdomen firing up all of her nerves. It moves between her legs and across her face. Her fingers tensed. She tightened them into fists to stop herself from ripping her shirt off and rolling on the floor.

'Don't pass out. Don't pass out. Don't pass out. DON'T PASS OUT!' While her body cried to escape this anguish her mind ordered her to stay on her feet. Her vision was fading, her mouth going dry. Her chest soaked in sweaty fluid. Lastly the pain finally reach her brain and ease up, she wastes no time. Feeling the change in her muscles she moves foreward.

(Another few minutes later . . Sort of)

Levi watched frustrated as how the scene unfolded before him. The girl he knew, the girl who always gets sidetracked from her motive because of her feelings. The girl who was better than several scout elites yet remained a failure. She whose skills dull when the situation calls for it. All of that was gone, . .

All he saw was a blazing hot killer. All those sloppy moves of the past are gone. There was no hesitation. Just pure instinct. This girl fought mercilessly against the enemy. No wasted movement. Only the beautiful arc through which her swords dance and a person falls to the ground bloodied. The refined elegant movement that was capable of captivating any observer friend or foe. Those titanium grey eyes for once was a tempest full to the brim with love and life. A mesmerising balance of focused rage and bloody determination. Whether it was flesh, bone or steel they were no match for the sheer physical force in her arms. No-one was spared in her ruthless thirst for blood.

Eric started licking his lips as he witnesses the messy blood trail she leaves. But felt reassured that she won't be in danger anymore. Entrusting hope to his friend and superior officer. He burns past the MPs in his way to go for the deepest region of the cavern where his dearest people lied.

(Present. Eric's POV)

How do you describe a soul? Is it a solid object in part of someone's body? Or is it fluid spreading all around the body? To me my mom once had a light conversation with me. There she described it as a glass ball filled with a liquid called life energy. As long as it remains like this the person will live. But the strength of the glass ball is proportional to a person's physical state. Her reasoning made sense as people are fragile creatures. Their soul breaks and their life energy is taken away then they die. But if with the right amount of light at the correct angle the glass can shine brightly. As well as pick up dirt and taint itself quickly. If I applied that to myself you can say my soul was full of cracks. These cracks which I kept from snapping apart by sealing them with the ice produced from my powers. But now . . .

The feeling of her soft, warm lips on mine. That slight wetness. The heat pouring into me melted down my entire body. Threatening to engulf me whole. But I couldn't resist. At that point her weak, tiny, thin arms on my face felt stronger than mine. This warmth spreading all over my being was thawing out all the ice I used to hold myself together. My sore muscles, my aching joints, that painful heartbeat. That tingling feeling of electricity running through me. They were all being scorched at the warmth of her touch. Those blood stained blades in my hands. That steel which felt like a part of me. Those feather like weapons now seemed like boulders wanting to rip my shoulders off. My fingers loosened. One at a time before my grip fails and drops them. She pressed further onto me clinging onto me like this moment might be her last.

With my newly freed hands I weakly raise them to her face as well. My hands skimming involuntarily across her shoulders, the warm tired hollows of her neck. The contours of her collar bones. Through her soft golden hair. The whole ground was shaking wildly. Rocks crumbling with deafening noises. And a monstrous roar to my left. Shredding bursts of steam cutting the air apart. I don't know how long the platform below me will hold. But that somehow didn't seem to matter much. The dying screams of the MPs being crushed where drowned out by this rush of feelings into me. My soul was a vessel-less cluster of life. But that warmth encircled it and didn't allow a single drop to be lost. It reformed, restructured and reforged by soul. The texture of those pink lips rejuvinated me back to life in exchance for my energy. My heart seemed to beat in sync with her's.

And finally that beautiful eternally engraved moment we part. The moment for one split second we never wanted to end ended. A cold, white puff that developed between us escaped as we looked at each other. My mind that was on the edge of its sanity was whipped back in an instant by this one irrational deed of hers.

(Narrator)

These two kids now stood facing each other on this broken peak. Eren Yeager's face was completely lost at the sight. Eric and Historia's faces were both streaked with a flush of pink. Eric stood cupping her face in his hands with innocently embarrased amazement. Historia's blushing face looked into his soft, calm and restored eyes. Those bright blues ringed with silver that didn't notice the momumental beast rising behind them. All she looked at was those blue, cold, yet caring eyes boring deep into her soul. That messy grey hair. Stained with drops of blood. That familiar scent. The taut jawline. Those hard tense chest muscles.

"I'm sorry . . !" Was the first thing she uttered before pushing herself onto his chest as she breaks into tears. "I'm sorry . .for forgetting what you said." She cried through a trembling voice. " . .y . .you always told me to not cry. .that we will change the world together . .I just kept crying day and night. . .until I couldn't cry anymore . .I was so desperate . .that I got swayed by that man just because he . .showed a little affection to me. ..I was even ready to eat . .your best friend. .to lose myself for something I don't even understand." Eric just stroked her shing blond hair with a smile. "Its okay. I'm here now." He said softly. "What Ymir said . .what big sis went through . .I disregarded them all."

' **Real cute. Kissing on the edge of death. How adorable. Your insanity knows no end Frost. And you princess . .you couldn't find a better way to shut him down!'** Levi yelled to them but sounded bored as ever. The two startle apart. Looking out they saw Jean, Connie, Levi and Mikasa charge over those hell flames and come to them. Eren also saw them. The steam kept getting stronger and stronger. Eren was still on his knees figuring out what to do.

 **'I wish I could do that. . .'** Mikasa's voice timidly echoed in. The other four shoot weird looks to her. But as soon as that Mikasa blushed at her accidental slip, Eric's eyes lost their flare and collapsed. Historia immediately grabbed him. "ERIC?! ERIC! WHAT HAPPE . . ." She screamed but looking down she trailed off. The white floor was completely covered by a coat of bright red blood. He passed out due to bloodloss. She tried to move him but realised he was too heavy. Looking up a huge portion of the ceiling was coming down on them. "Shit!" She cursed her own strength. As she felt like she was about to be crushed. A hot, black figure swooped in and pushed them back. They tumble down and fall back to the wall and collided with another soft yet hard object. Historia looked up to see. "Captain Levi?!" And in front of her was her saviour Mikasa. Eren whipped to his senses. "Eric, Mikasa. Guys!" He shouted in shock running towards Eric dragging those heavy chains with him. Those chains broke off their hinges but were still shackled to his wrists. Rubbing them raw. "Fantastic! He turns this place into hell and now he convinently passes out. Do you even know how heavy this bonehead is! I'm definitly gonna kick his ass when he wakes up." Levi complained as he tried to drag Eric back. "Where are the keys?! There is no way in hell I'm going to drag those chains with me." Levi then looked at Eren who was still chained.

But the keys were nowhere to be found. "I'll take care of it." Suddenly a very violent and gruff looking Mikasa approached Eren. She grabbed hold of his wrists. "Mikasa what are you . . ?!" Eren was stunned as she gripped the weakest point of the lock and bolt. With a grunt she breaks the bolt apart with her bare hands. Jean, Connie and Eren could only gawk in surprise. Even Levi seemed impressed. She repeated the process with the other shackle and freed him. Eren instinctively rubbed those red skin of his. He kept looking at Mikasa.

 **WWWWOOOOAAAARRRRRRRGGHHH**

A mighty roar shook the their place as everyone was buffeted by those hot gusts. "Shit the fucking ceiling is caving in on us. What kind of a mess is this?!" Levi complained. "Its even bigger than the colossal titan." Mikasa uttered. For someone like Levi who never witnessed the colossal titan that was his first experience. "Damn it. The whole place is falling apart. There is no way out." Jean grumbled. Eren looked left and right. 'What should I do? If he ate me the this would all be . .no I can't, I promised never to let that happen again. Should I transform? No if I did that then the whole platform would collapse and everyone will be crushed. . .fuck. Why the hell am I so damn weak?' He saw everyone looking at their impending death but Eric and Historia. Eric was covered in blood but still his face slept snuggled peacefully against Historia's breasts as she held onto him with a little smile. "I'm useless. To the very end. I was never the hope of humanity." Eren screamed looking up. "Quit your pointless moaning." Jean was surprised at himself to keep his composure in this hell hole. "Trying to be some kind of tragic hero. Pathetic. Its always Eric and Armin. They do all the work while you are just a damsel in distress. When was the last time you did something good with your power all by yourself." Jean mocked him playfully.

That time in all the rumbling Eric barely managed to open one eye. He felt something warm wrapping his head and something metallic near his hand. Realising he was embraced in Historia's lovely bosom he blushed but saw what was near his hand. Without thinking he put the bottle in his back pouch. Then he saw an entire bag full weird stuff. Without thinking he reached for another bottle before he noticed the writing on it. It was a foreign language but he could still read it.

'BRAUN'

'If I remember correctly that translates to armour.' Looking out he sees Eren despairingly stepping foreward. Then they all heard those bone chilling words.

"Eren. I'm sorry it has to be you all the time. But no matter how many roads Eric digs out. If you can't punch through its pointless. Do as you see fit."

' **Oi Eren.'** Eric calls to him. Eren teary eyed looked at him surprise everyone by throwing a bottle to him. ' **Save us.'** He said coldly. Eren caught it and then snapped. He screamed madly and took off running in a weird manner. Everyone got startled as to what he was upto.

WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH . .

'I've never called out to you in my life. I don't know if I even believe in you anymore. I'm not sure you even exist. Even so if you are out there I want you to hear this one final prayer. Please God, to save these people who mean the world to me just once. Just this once. Please give me the power to. . .believe in myself!' Eren screams a silent prayer. Three memories repeatedly swirled in his head threatening to drive him mad. His mother's death her last cry of anguish as she was torn apart, Eric's supposed death, that last look he gave that broken smile urging him to stay strong and now that happy and sad moment between Eric and Historia sharing their first kiss. Crying as he takes the bottle in his mouth and bites down on it hard enough for the glass inner body to break and cut his mouth as well as spill the liquid inside. Even in that light a shockwave of yellow lightning struck and Eric passed out.

(Timeskip. . .)

Eren couldn't see, only blackness surrounded him. He couldn't hear. It was only silence. But he still felt warm. He was too tired to think. All he felt like was to drift to sleep in this darkness. But such a luxury was not allowed for him. As a strong hard fist pierces through the darkness and grab him. This hand was feminine and unbelieveably hot. She wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him out into the light. "Eren!" He opened his eyes to look at the girl who kept saving him time and time again. She had heavy bags under her eyes. Those grey eyes themselves studied him if he is okay. He saw reddish patches on her face and hands. Her breath was steaming hot. The scent of her body was exceptionally potent. She pulls him out of the rock structure he put up. Assisted by Jean they bring him to the ground.

"Captain! We've secured an exit." Sasha enthusiastically shouts from above. Levi heard it clearly. "Good work." Levi replied cooly. Eren sat up and looked at his own creation. "Impressive isn't it?" Levi remarked. Eren gulped at the sight. His own titan body turned into a pale grey statue with its arms and legs spreading out in thread like structures forming a skeletal support in the dome like cavern left behind. "This is ..." Eren began.

"A hardened titan body. Even after cutting you out the structure shows no sign of weakness or breaking. That's something. Tell me .. how did you do it?" Levi knelt before him. "I . .that bottle. . .yeah . .that armour bottle Eric gave me . .I don't know what I did but I just bit down on it and imagined a structure like this forming. Um what happened to the other bottles. ." Eren said weakly. Historia walked upto him. Showing the burnt remains of a black charred piece of leather was all she had. " I found Rod Reiss's bag but . .in that last blast ..including the bag all the boxes and bottles filled with the serums broke. They were crushed by rocks and also burned away. Plus what spilled on the floor evaporated without a trace." She said apologetically. "But that's . ." Eren said disappointed.

"No . .there may be other bottles elseware. But in this case just by consuming the contents of that bottle you gained the power to use that hardening that you couldn't accomplish at all previously. Shoring up the ceiling. Creating this skeletal framework. Saving us from falling rocks, the heat and putting it up in the blink of an eye. You who never had any training or experience. I guess the walls were created in the same way. Absurd as they seem we just found the break we needed. Our ticket to sealing up wall Maria. Several friends and foes have come and gone. Time and time again but this time after crashing suffering and enduring we finally accomplished something that carries some actual weight." Levi gave a long speech for someone with few words.

"Well its progress." Eric appeared limping with his gear tied on once more. "Are you alright?" Eren asks his friend concerned. "I'll be fine . .hopefully." He beamed a smile. The two see Mikasa also gently smiling before suddenly they feel a pulse from her and she collapses. Before Eric or Levi, or Jean could get close to her. Eren dived in preventing her from toppling over. "Mikasa?! What's wrong! What happened?!" He held onto her and felt the blazing heat give off from her body. 'She's burning up. This is not a fever. What happened to her?' The other's all knew. Levi put a hand on Eren's shoulder and said, "Let's just get her above ground first." Eren nodded.

Several minutes later Armin was helping Mikasa, Eren and Levi get above the ground. While Eric carried Historia out bridal style much to her embarrasment. The other's followed. "What happened to Mikasa?!" Armin and Eren ask each other worriedly. Nobody answered but saw her breathing painfully with strained huffs. Before Eren could think any further a soft black cloth was hurled at his face. Panicking he pulls it off to see a clean long sleeved, black t-shirt. He looked at Levi who threw it. "You look like shit. At the very least put some clothes on. And I want I back clean as it was before." Levi sternly ordered. Eren feeling the soft fabric and the crisp clean smell pulled it over his head. He could smell the captain's neat freak persona oozing from it. "Now then. What the fuck is that giant hunk of grilled meat?" Levi said looking out. "A titan?" Eren cocked his head. "Sort of. But its unbelieveably huge. Even bigger that the colossal titan we encountered. Its constantly giving off a hot cloud of steam which I causing anything in its way to catch fire. But most importantly its not attracted to the people nearby . .that is us."

"No maybe we are just too small for him to notice." Eric pucked up. "Because if my bearings are correct then that direction its headed is the Orvud district northern wall Sina." Everyone was shocked at the news. "In any case we are going after that titan. The leftovers from that suppression squad might still be lurking around. Watch your backs.

They all mount their horses and carts as Levi explained briefly how things transpired. Mikasa's condition, the state of the capital. Their lordship status. The Ackerman serum. "No way. She did . .all of that . .just for me. ." Eren stuttered in disbelief. After removing all of the tools in the cart. It had enough space to fit Hange, Eren, Mikasa, Historia and Eric. Eric's wounds may have healed but he was still deadbeat tired. And he was actually resting his head on Historia's tiny lap. Eren on the other hand sat up straight but tightly embraced Mikasa. He wrapped one hand across her back resting on her shoulder. And used the other hand to stroke her cream coloured cheeks as her head laid on his chest. She seemed to find comfort in that touch and nudged closer to him. That burning heat still radiated off her body soaking through his shirt. Autumn was nearly at its end, the chilly winter air quickly started to set in. Eren would always feel embarassed whenever she would show signs of affection to him. But this time he felt too ashamed to push her back. With his useless pride crushed back in that cave he couldn't muster the strength to be angry. "Crazy girl. Why do you always go so far for me? Do I really mean that much to you?" He whispered softly as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead and held her tightly. Mikasa seeming to melt into his touch simply lied there peacefully. He always tried to accept this girl into his life as his sister. A foster sister he wanted to protect. But things always kept happening backwards as she did all the heavy work. She fought the bullies. She took care of him. Something he hated himself for.

"So for now let's call the power residing inside Eren the 'primogenitor titan'. And based on what we learned someone carrying the primogenitor titan who is not of the Reiss bloodline cannot use this power to its fullest extent. But on the other hand if a member of the Reiss carries it they become bent to the First king's will that will not allow humanity to leave these walls. Interesting. . What a facinating contradiction!" Hange exclaimed. Despite her injuries her mind was already up and about.

"So . . . What if we feed Eren to that big ass fireball? Can't we restrain him then maybe we could rid him of his brainwashing and convince him to help humanity then . ." Levi coldly recommended. Eren gulped. "I . .I . ." No response.

"Not an option." Historia suddenly butted in with her words cutting in deep. "That idea is way too flimsy captain. To start with even if we do feed Eren to that monster and bring Rod back how do you plan on removing the brainwashing. Something generations of Reiss have failed to do for a hundred years." She was unconsciously running her fingers through the soft ashen hair of the boy resting on her thighs as she spoke. "On top of that how do you plan to restrain him. That memory manipulation power is too dangerous. Aside from the four of us with special blood he can render EVERYONE powerless. The commanders and even the people here. Plus there are way too many unanticipated factors on our end. But on the other hand now that we have wrested the power out of their owner's hands we should see this as an opportunity." She explained perilously.

"There is one alternative we can rely on." A new voice came in. Eric raised a finger from his resting position. "Armin?" He tried to glance at the bob of yellow blond hair. Everyone looked at Armin who seemed thoughtful. "The basement in shiganshina?" He replies unsure."

"Bingo!" Eric said weakly. "Doc Yeager already figured it out that humanity would make no progress if things stayed the way they were. So he first tried to do what we all did. Try to convince the Reiss to act. But of course they stubbornly refused him. That is what drove him to this extent. To eliminate the Reiss and take the power. But the chink in the plan was that Rod managed to escape . .this is what caused all of this. But there may be something in that basement. Something like a serum or even somekind of leftovers of the first king. God knows. But I'm sure there has to be something that will let us use the coordinate's full power or even an entirely new power. There would be no need for the Reiss bloodline anymore." Eric explained. "Well I suppose thanks to that midget geezer we have gained so much right?" He looked up at Historia's slightly red face.

"I agree." Connie suddenly says as if he understood everything. "Me too." Sasha followed. "As do I." Jean said as well. "Yes that is our best course of action." Armin finished. Levi's face showed the tiniest signs of a delighted smirk. "So we are all in agreement. Our next target is that basement cellar in shiganshina." Levi confirmed. "Well then Historia, with everything said and done our last problem is just that." Hange forced herself to a sitting position and looked at the monumental, glowing beast in the distance. "If he is useless we can't let something like that roam around inside the walls. Plus with size and heat like that its impossible to restrain him. So our only choice is to eliminate him." She said darkly.

Historia looked at the beast that is supposed to be her father. "Eren. Eric. Back then I was actually ready to turn into a titan and kill you. But it wasn't for humanity or any dream. Those were just lies I made to console myself. In truth after losing big sis, Ymir and now Eric I was just scared, afraid and lonely. I just didn't want that man who showed me a little affection to stop. I was desperate. So if this is what it comes to. . . So be it." She looked at the people beside her and a small smile crept up her face. But as she felt like crying a soft, cold hand cupped the left side of her face. She looked up at Eric looking at her with a smile. "Don't cry." He said affectionately.

(A short ways out)

"Hey stay back you'll catch fire." Connor shouted to soldiers who got too close. "HURRY UP AND EVACUATE THE NEARBY RESIDENTS!" Commander Ervin ordered furiously. "Commander Ervin its the special ops squad!" A soldier reported. Ervin saw the cart and horse group approaching. "They successfully managed to recover Eren and Historia." The soldier reported. "Casualty report." Ervin demanded. "Only Section commamder Hange has a stabbed shoulder. Mikasa is extremely exhausted. Eric was shot several times but seems to be recovering well. Aside from that everyone is fine" The soldier answered. "Excellent." Ervin said as he approached the group. Connor rode up with him. The two look to see something on the cart. "HEY STOP! LISTEN TO ME YOU DUMBSHIT TITAN! HEY ROD YOU MIDGET ASSHOLE YOU WANT ME TO SHOVE MY ROD UP THAT! STOP!" Eren screamed to exert his power but Eric felt no pulse come from Eren. "There doesn't seem to be any response. Hey Eren did you only just scream at the titan back then?" Hange asked. Eren thought for a minute. "I did try to punch it!" He answered. "We can't do that." Hange said. "No point. He won't be able to reproduce those exact feelings unless someone seriously tries to cut Mikasa's neck." Eric said sitting up. Levi notice a pair of horsemen arriving to meet them. "Ervin? And who is that?" Levi squinted to see who it was. "Levi!" Ervin calls out.

"How is everyone?" He asks. All of them get surprised at the sudden appearence of the commander. "Only Hange is injured." Levi replied. "Yooooo . .Ervi . . ." Hange enthusiastically answers but trails off at the commander's companion. "Ca-ca-captain Langford!" Hange was left dumbfounded as were others. "Is that really you captain?" Levi surprisingly asked. The man behind Ervin stepped foreward and smiled. "Hi there. Wow you kids really grew up. Well done all of you" The man remarks sparing a glance at Eren and Eric. Eric, Eren and Mikasa stared at Hange's gawking face. This look. It was same look of hero worship Eren had on Levi. "Ervin. Captain Eren's power isn't working. I have a shitload of stuff to report." Levi said. "Sure thing. Come with us. Eric you lead the rest of the squad to Orvud HQ and alert them of the situation." Ervin ordered. "Understood." Eric replied.

Just as Levi was about move away with the men Hange jumped off the wagon. Stealing Mikasa's unused horse she chases after them. "You aren't leaving me behind!" She yelled cheerfully as she followed.

After they were gone Jean rode up to Eric. "That was your dad?!" He asked. "Yup." Eric replied then turned to Eren. "So . . . .Eren. You are going to stick your 'rod' up that titan . .eh." Eric shot a sly smirk to Eren whose face was left gobsmacked from redness. Jean and Connie were quietly laughing their asses off in a corner. "S-shut up. It just slipped." Eric chuckled. "Shit like that doesn't 'just slip' you used to be so innocent man. Why?" Eric's sarcasm. "Its none of your business. I know stuff too." Eren crossed his arms looking away with a pout. "I think you look adorable when you blush Eren." Mikasa barely whispers from her resting state. Eren cringed at her voice. "I'm not that innocent little boy anymore." Eren spat.

Eric suddenly had a wicked idea. "No you're not. I'll prove it." He said confidently. "Try me." Eren said defiantly. "Please no." Armin sensing eminent danger turns away. "Answer this riddle. . .

Roses are red. Nuts are brown. The skirts go up. The pants go down. Body to body. Skin to skin. When it gets stiff, inside you stick, The longer it lasts the stronger it gets. It goes in dry, And comes out wet. It comes out dripping, And starts to sag.

Think out the box, guess what it is?"

This time Jean and Connie choked on air while Sasha, Historia and even the steel built Mikasa discovered a new shade of red on their faces. Eren oblivious to the inside joke thought over it. Crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Nuts . .roses . .flower? . .wet . .sag . ." He murmured as Eric was silently laughing at his dilemma. He wanted to end his troubles. "The answer is. . . ."

"Tea bags. Right?" Eren answered. Eric froze on the spot. Bending his finger in shock he says. "Surprisingly that makes a lot of sense." Eren tilted his head. "Am I wrong?" He asks. Suddenly he feels a searing hot hand on his shoulder. He is startled as Mikasa appeared over his shoulder. "Eren. You have a very beautiful heart, don't taint it."

(Few hours later. Northern wall Sina. Orvud district.)

"But why sir?! I can't stay back. I need to help them." Mikasa protested while Eric stood behind her looking down and balling his fists. "You two are in no condition to fight. You are specialised in close range combat. Against an opponent that big and hot you will be burned to a crisp before you even get a chance to attack. Our frontal assault will rely on cannons. There is no use for you or Levi. It is meaningless to put your lives at risk like that. Instead stay on the medical bay with Historia." Commander Ervin sternly silenced Mikasa's protests as Eric sat quietly. "Hey." Eren called to Eric. He raises his face to meet the boy. "Yeah?"

"No need to be so glum. Its going to be alright. The commander, captain and your dad's got this." Eren tried to cheer him up. "Its not that I'm worried about. Its just that enemy is so vast that I don't think cannons will work. I mean you felt that heat. Those iron balls will melt before they even reach the nape." He said. "The commander said the titan will be here by dawn. So until then you should catch some sleep." Eren said one last time. "Come on. You can rely on me for once. I will take care of this." With a reassuring smile.

(Dawn of the day)

On top of the walls. The cannons and outside as well. The garrison forces were hard at work. Eren and the others were eating bread and food bars as their breakfast. "This is a bad situation. Being called out this early then told these were emergency evacuation drills. The composure of the people is hanging on by a thread. I don't think it'll take long for riots to break out." Connie complained. "What's worse is that royal government has just been overthrown." Jean added. Armin saw Jean's condition. "Hey Jean you don't look so good." He remarked.

"I suppose you're right. But it just doesn't feel right without Eric and Mikasa." Jean replied.

"I agree." Eren said. Armin noticed Sasha not eating food properly which was surprising considering this girl's love for food. "Sasha, you're not eating?" He said. "Yeah, I'm not hungry." She tiredly answers. "Whoa?! Are you alright?" This came as a shock to Eren. "I think we all lost our appetite. Considering the fact that we had our hands tied killing people. A lot has happened in this world while you were gone Eren. And still this day hasn't ended yet. On the bright side if we can live through this it will finally be over and we can get back to getting slaughtered by titans. But if we fail this will turn into a gigantic game of hide and seek hell verson. All because of that jackass king and his shitty ideals." Jeam crossed his arms as he looked at the steam rising in the horizon. "This is all my fault." A girl's voice squaked. "Historia? But that gear .. are you." Jean bewildered seeing Historia wearing a white full sleeved shirt. Those white military tights and also those straps and manuver gear. The attire of a soldier. "Oi, princess. You are not supposed to be here." Levi gave an annoyed grunt. "You were ordered to remain on standby in the medical building with Mikasa and Frost. Don't tell me you are here cuz you feel guilty for his condition."

"Yes I do. But the real reason I'm here is to settle my own destiny. To end this crap." She retorted. Suddenly with a burst of wind and a rush of hot air another soldier steps foot on the walls. "Seriously. Do you girls have rocks for brains? Stubborn wenches" Levi scowled at the sight of Mikasa barely managing to stand up. "Mikasa?!" Eren ran to her. She put up a hand to stop him. "There is . . no way . .in hell. .. I'm sitting . .this one out." She grunted heavily.

"Ah shit. There is no time. He's already here." Levi said as he saw the king titan making its way to signal humanity's end. 'Shit. This thing is huge. Well at least one of them has half a brain.' He thought about Eric. 'Then again with his insane uncanny methods. Who knows? He might just fall out of the sky like a meteor. I don't know why but his silence is making me nervous.' Levi was snapped back out of his thoughts as a soldier announced.

"GIANT TITAN INBOUND!" a red smoke flare was fired foreward instead of upwards to prevent the people from seeing it.

(Meanwhile)

In contrast to Levi's vivid imagination and the people's displeasure Eric was soundly sleeping on a hospital bed. Wearing his shirt and pants. His black cloak and gear were all on the desk and chair on the other end of the room. He laid there sprawled with on hand on his stomach and one over his head. A line of drool leaking out. . . .

Suddenly the door was blasted of its hinges with a single kick.

"RISE AND SHINE GO KICK SOME ASS!"

A vulgar, violent and husky roar scared him awake. "Gaah!" Eric fell off his bed. "D-dad. What are you doing? Is the titan already here?" He asked horrified trying to calm his racing heart beat. Connor Langford boredly walked into the room with his hands in his pocket. "Yeah, Ervin probably started blowing the shit out of it with the cannons. But I'm sure we both know that won't do much good." He said. "Yeah, I know. so . .?"

Boom-boom-boom.

The roaring of cannons signal the start of the battle. Eric grabbed the table to support himself as he stood up. But in the process he knocks the pouch he had down. It falls and opens there a tiny bottle rolls out. Connor seeing it dives to pick it up blowing Eric out of the way. Eric stood back watching his father play with the bottle with shining amber eyes. "Finally. When in the hell did you get your hands on this" He twists his head to look at Eric with a cunning oily grin that makes Hange pale in comparison. Eric feeling unnerved at his father's antics. "Now I see why Hange went insane."

(Back on top of the walls)

Historia witnessing the barrage of attacks on the king titan at the hands of the military but always regenerating. Commander Ervin took notice of the girl and approached. "Historia, I'll be frank with you. You are someone who is due to be queen of this walled world. The ruler of humanity. So naturally I'd rather not have you in the front lines." He spoke with his flawless professionalism. "True sir. But I have my doubts. Will the people. Really band together under a little girl ruler in name only. I haven't accomplished any deeds in my life. I'm not like the Langford who are acknowledged by their actions." She said. "But even so I had a tiny talk with sir Langford previously. And I'm here to accomplish that objective." She says with blazing determination burning in her eyes.

Eren was watching her speak to the commander from afar. 'Historia. I always thought of you as a weak frail girl. I wondered what happened in Eric's head as he went after you. But he wasn't after that weakness but actually he was the only one who saw that strength in you. He can always see the strengths and weaknesses in people. He can suppress that weakness and bring out the best in people. Just as he did with me. Me who was the weakest of us all. I wasn't the one who used it. Eric used my powers. We are friends but in battle he is a leader and I'm a pawn he can utilise to deadly proportions. He made me feel special. He protected me from that guilt. That when soldiers would die for me I could chalk it up as I couldn't help it. But it was because he took that pain for me. I'm a pathetic failure. He found use for Armin's unnoticed ability. He used Mikasa's strength. He protected captain Levi's sense of valour. And all I do is bring them more pain. But I'm bound by my promise to not die. So I can't just die and throw it all away. I can't betray him like that. So . . . what? What do I do to redeem myself?'

He looks down at the town and sees children staring at the walls. "Those kids. They are just like us." He utters. "That's right. They never imagined a titan taller than the walls to attack. So so they are looking upon the same scene as we once did. But. . .no this time its different. This time there are soldiers on the walls. There are heroes here. And we will stop this titan." Armin said determinedly. Eren clenched his teeth hard enough to break them. Then he viciously punched his own face 6 times before Armin and Mikasa stop him. "I think its a little too early to change." Armin said stopping him. "No I just wanted to give a shitty dumb brat a beating. That ought to keep him in line." He spoke of himself in the third person.

' **Wake up. The sun is up in the sky.'** A melodious voice flowed into his mind. That song. That crappy drabble of lines he whipped up that made no sense whatsoever but still seem to fill them with courage.

' **Stand tall. The walls are about to fall**

 **Your might will decide the course of this fight.**

 **Be steady. The titans will be ready.'**

Eren felt that soothing cold air boil up behind him. Then the wind direction changes and all the steam buffets the soldiers on the walls. They scream being burned at this scalding heat. Eren looks that way to see a green cloaked figure approach with ODM gear. His emerald eyes shine with confidence. This titan no matter how huge was no match for the force approaching. Ervin, Levi and the others all feel it. Suddenly the warrior in green shoots over the walls. Before he rallies with them he takes a step on the wall and looks at everyone but wordlessly jumps off into the steam.

But before he disappears all they see is the wings of freedom on the back of his bright green cloak. Fluttering in the embering steam. Filled with pride they can see his image.

The boy flying into the mouth of the enemy. A feral smirk on his face. The pride and legacy on the symbol on his back. He puts in the blade on his left hand. Back into its sheath. He turns the blade over on his right hand. Bringing the sharp edge upwards. He brings the index and middle finger on his left hand to the base of the blade. Then. . .

 **We will see the deserts, forests and oceans. If you're with me my enemies will never win.**

He pulls his fingers across the blade edge and cuts it clean open. Then an explosion of light. The shockwaves explode in the sky threatening to blow the soldiers away. There the sizzling of yellow and white lightning bursts.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH**

The earth shattering roar bounces off the walls as to announce this being. This being whose existance is acknowledged even by Gods. Then a thunderous crash.

 _Shhhhhhhhhh_

The crispy sound of ice crystals forming. Eren was blown off his feet but was covered by Mikasa who was looking at the dazzling display of white, gold, yellow, silver, blue.

 **'We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story'** she whispers in her mind.

Hange after the explosion was done leaned over the edge of the wall on her hands and knees and looked up stretching her head like a cat looking at something. The steam began to clear to reveal the new being born in this battlefield.

"Cold titan." She utters.

T.B.C.

Sorry Lord of death my bad for poking like that. Sorry for the vulgar, uncouth and offsnsive way of my wording. But i have two reasons for that. One as a writer im hungry for favs and follows. You eccentric persona will definately attract attention

But the main reason for this was on a personal note. It was the dead of night. When i wrote that A/N. I just finished playing fate stay night Unlimited blade works. So emotions were a little out of whack. Along with being sleepy as fuck i had a friend who was obsessed over angels and demon and life and death virus my Facebook with pictures. So when that old review about satan came to mind paranoia cut deep. I felt a vibe like you were the devil who knew what i was upto and giving me a pat on the back for my future evil *sunny smiles* dont worry hahaha. You will smile and cry in the next few chapters (maybe not) well happy reading good awesome yet unnerving reader and reviewer ✌. Peace

Wow so much love and hate in this chapter thank you. I think you already guessed whats about to come in the next chappy. But have fun

Next time ch 35 : 1 BILLION MEMORIES


	35. Chapter 35 Silver Snowmaker

A thousand thanks for the ones sticking through with me. Sorry but the 'mother of all common sense being thrown out the window' is a little sloppy. My list of excuses involves laziness. Absent mindedness so i forget what lines im supposed to put in at certain moments. Yahoo for 100+ reviews. Next target 150 no 200. And as much as you laugh at my writing i laugh at your awesome reviews as well. So Charlie how do think of the reasons. I know they are a bit lofty but what do you think? I know its true what Lord of Death said about not being able to get your thoughts across.

Also Lord of Death. Think of my voice as Johnny Youg Bosch.

Chapter 35. The Golden Queen and her Silver knight. Song of promised victory.

(Several hours prior)

Just after Eren went through his abominable riddle test to measure his innocence Eric sat in the front of the cart contemplating the current situation but his head was completely messed up. No matter what his garbled thoughts all recoil back to one particular moment. Behind Jean and Mikasa were persuaded dangerously to tell Eren the meaning of what that joke went. But after finally squeezing the answers out of her throat his face went beet red as Historia and Mikasa had to restrain him from assaulting Eric. Finally Eren calmed down. He approached him to at least give him a piece of his mind but just as ue reached out for him . ."EEEEEEKK!" he squealed like a girl with a red face and pumping his fists. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I JUST MY FREAKIN' FIRST KISS IN A CAVE WITH A GIANT MONSTER READY TO KILL US ALL. I KNOW THIS IS WRONG BUT IM WAY TOO FUCKIN' HAPPYYYYY. WHEEEEEE!" Eren was blown back at his elated scream that he was almost about to fall of the cart. "Whoa!" "Hey . ." Eric noticed his disposition and dived to grab Eren by the back of his collar to pull him back in. "You okay?" Eric asked. Eren seeing his perfect grip and focused look his anger dissipated. They heard a giggle come from behind them. They twist their heads to see Mikasa with one of her rare smiles which were not directed at Eren. She was stifling her laughter looking at Historia ready to explode. Her face was red as a tomato as she tightened her small hands on the hem of her dress. This time Eren lightened up. "Now look who is the innocent teenager." He remarked.

"S-s-shut up!" Historia barks. "What Eren? Are you jealous?" Eric leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear with a salty grin. Eren sat down and crossed his arms. "No." He huffed. **'Come on. Go ahead Mikasa is sitting right over there.'** Eric started to pepper Eren's mind with . .in his terms sticky suggestions. Eren stubbornly denied them with a pout. . . **'Guys you know I can hear you'** Mikasa peeped in startling the two boys. They look at her slightly reddened face. The sweat drops keep rolling down her pale, porcelain cheeks. It was soaked into her white shirt. Which stuck to her skin making it slightly see through which was extremely alluring. That along with her scarf now gone the entire shape of her collar bones and her smooth neck was visible. Her dishelved hair framing her face and those stone grey eyes with specs of red in them. Eren suddenly felt very aroused at the sight of this defenceless girl. Eric turned his back on them and looked ahead. ' **Alright boys its time to put your boners away.** ' Historia dropped the bomb of the century on them. Eren tilted his head in confusion while Eric pinched his nose to prevent a comical nosebleed. He never in a million years expect something so unrefined like that to come out of the beautiful, cute Historia's mouth . .or at least her mind so casually.

"What's a boner?" Eren asked.

"Never mind, just stop staring. Its rude." Historia deflated. Eren quickly looked away.

' **Blockhead'** Mikasa sighed. Eren heard a snort come from behind him. He narrowed his eyes in displeasure. "Screw you, Eric!" Eren belted. "Why do you keep torturing me like this? First you make me think you are dead then you show up guns blazing acting all hero-ish. Then you guilt trip me about all my choices as if they were wrong and pointless. Then after squeezing the last scraps I had in my balls to make a fool of myself and apologise, you go on smooching your face off with her right in front of me. As if you are intentionally trying to stomp whatever shreds left of my dignity on the ground." Eren openly ranted. Eric chuckled at his outburst. "Don't worry take it as inspiration to completely crush me someday." He turned to face his brown haired best friend. Two sets of eyes staring off at each other. A pair of cocky powder blues and a pair of angry emerald green.

' **You kids are so adorable.'** The new voice that jolted them out of their stare off. ' **Look at you talking all cute and sweet while that messenger of hell is about to start the next apocalypse that is gonna kill us all.'** A frantic voice echoed around their minds. Eric rubbed his temples and smirked. ' **Ease up you crazy old man. We can see that. No matter how huge this bastard is that holy spot on the nape is still the same. Cannons, explosive or a titan ripping it off with his bare hands. Anything and that will die.'** Eric replied to his father. **'Don't get cocky son. Its not like we just happen to have a stash of explosives convinently hidden in the north wall Sina also known as the safest district in this fucking world just for a situation such as this.'**

' **Um .. captain. Can we please get back on topic?'** Levi seemed uncomfortable with something. ' **Whats the matter Lev . ..ah ..ah Ervin. . .Ervin . .okay . okay . .stop! Stop!'** Sounds of struggling came to their confused minds. Of course Levi happened to be there to deliver the punchline. ' **Wow Ervin I never thought I'd get to see you roughhousing.'**

"Roughhousing?! The commander?!" Everyone went speechless as to what the adults were upto. They openly laugh. "Well it seems others are having their own kind of fun." Eric remarked.

 **Look at you getting all happy and fuzzy while you leave those MP monkeys to burn in that cave. Or even that beautiful trail of blood and carcasses you left behind.**

That cold, dreadful voice that mimiced his own struck him. Eric's smile faded. The nausea came back. The blood on his shirt and pants that he was trying to ignore now seemed magnetically draw his attention. All those people. They may have been persuing the wrong goals but they were still people. 'And I just cut them down in cold blood. To me they may have been scum getting the way of my goals but still they had family and friends.

 **What's the matter? Feeling guilty now. I guess your precious little woman really got you dulled. Their lives. You destroyed them with your own two hands. You didn't just dirty your own hands but you . .** shut up . . **even dragged your oh so dear friends down the same bloody pit with you . .** shut up . ..

Eric clutched his own head wincing in headache and urges to vomit. 'What are you?' He questions himself closing his eyes. He can imagine that scene again. The ruined town shining in bright sunlight. Heaven in the skies and hell on earth. The titans walking past them without a second thought. Looking himself straight in those black pits called eyes he asks. "Who are you?" Those red glints in the monster's eyes flickered in amusement seeing the blue glints in his eyes stare with trepidation

 **(** Eric's POV)

This creature that looks exactly like me but seems so twisted. This omnious feeling. It makes the air sticky and has this aura of sickness around it. Yet it doesn't speak evil. "One more time. What are you?" I yell to get my voice across. This brings a chuckle to his face. " **What am I? In a nutshell I'm the ghost of the Langford in your blood."** That made no sense to me. Ghost? "What do you mean?" He sighed in disappointment. ' **Hah for someone so smart you are pretty dim with your ownself. I'll be nice and tell you."** His vulgar tone seriously pissed me off but I can't help it. **"I am your purest instinct. I am the manifestation of those insane antic's of yours. Where do you think you get the balls to pull off those vile acts. Shredding live people to bits. Slitting their throats. Killing men and women indiscriminately. Tossing their bodies for other uses."** Each statement was steely and cold, "You're wrong. It was me. I did them! I killed those people! What do you have to with this,. You are nothing but a figment of my imagination. Forced out by my power. How can you possibly influence my will . .."

 **"What is the primary function of the Anti-coordinate?"** His one question took me off guard. I knew it full well. But I keep denying it. I can resist that. Its true that coordinate has the first king's ideology in it but my power also has an order in it.

It is to keep the king working properly in line.

" **That's right, the more your friend abuses his power . ."**

 **"** . .the more powerful you become." I finished his sentence for him. He looked impressed.

 **"The more powerful I become the more potent your bloodlust becomes."**

 **"** So those dreams. They were all potential scenarios. Eren falls totally out line and I kill everyone in my way to stop him. Jean, Mikasa, Armin, and even Historia. I killed them all." I had no control over the words spilling out my own mouth. " **heheheh hahahahahhahah"** he breaks out in outragious laughter. A laughter that was grating in my ears and scaring the titans away. There was a painful throbbing in my left arm. It ran the same way as I suffered that injury in trost. " **Good boy Eric. We'll see how far you can go before your mind snaps. And you destroy the very thing you love with your own hands. WILL YOU SUCCEED WITH YOUR DREAM OR DRAG THE REST OF YOUR PEOPLE WITH YOU! I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN SOON ERIC LANGFORD!"** Red electricity flashed around him as he turns his back to me. His black cloak fluttering in the wind as he disappears behind a cloud of smoke appearing from titan corpses around him.

 **Eric**

I couldn't hold back and chase after him.

 **Eric**

But as I keep running the ruins get darker. The world turns red. And the sun goes black. The area turns to a bloo . . . ,

 **Eric wake up.**

Suddenly something slaps me awake. I pop open my eyes only to stare at a pair of beautiful crystal blue eyes staring at me. I stagger back to see Historia leaning towards me with a face full of concern. "Eric are you alright?" She askes worriedly. I was just staring dumbfounded. Why did I not notice before? She looks so alluring. That illumination on her face and hair from the light off that monster. Her messy hair running all around her hair. That womanly scent of the sweat on her skin. This already sent my heart racing. I gulp before coming to my senses. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. . . I'm fine." Suddenly she put both her hands on my shoulder and scooted even closer. Shit why am I so conscious of her now. This is not the time get high. Focus. Stay calm. But her face, its so close to mine I think our noses were millimeters apart. I look behind her to see Eren staring at me with a sly grin along with Mikasa curiously watching. The urge to just stick my head up and smack my needy lips onto her's a small but powerful voice inside me jusy said. . .

Not now.

I shook myself back up and couldn't grant that for her. So instead extend out my arms and encircle her tiny body in the warmest embrace I could muster. She gasped but slowly relaxed on my chest. I gently rub my hands on that soft warm back and said. "Historia. Will you stay by side in this godforsaken war? Give me the motivation I need and also slap me straight if I ever stray from my .. . " "Yes." There was no hesitation. She understood everything and gladly accepted. "I'm with you .. .all the way. We all are." She pulled back and looked with a brilliant smile.

(Present time)

As a poor garrison man tried to settle the nervous crowd but to no avail. Finally a white flash lit up the entire sky on the other side of the wall.

"People. Please remain calm! This is only a large scale simulation, we are using a replica of a titan and weaponry like heavy artillery. . ." The poor man felt cornered by the crowd. "I need to go and get my store opened." "I have other business to deal with." "Drills this far up north in the inland. Are they crazy?" "They are just trying to show off their power .. "

Several groans of displeased people came from the crowd. "RELAX SOLDIER I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS!" A strong shout came from the crowd came as the people parted to give way to a regular looking survey corpman. This man walks up to the stage and puts out his hand to take the papers from the garrison man's hands. The soldier left. Then the survey corpman cleared his throat and looked at the paper. "Ladies and gentlemen this whole thing about simulations and titan models . . ." He grabbed the topmost region of the papers and ripped them to shreds. Then threw it at the people. "They are all nothing but lies." The people shuddered at his proclaimation. The other scouts on the ground widen their eyes as big as saucers. "I see so that's why they call him insane." One of them whispered.

"But before I disclose anything to you nice people of the north I like to confirm something first. They say people of the north are very nice and calm people. Unlike the rowdy lunatics of the south. So with that in mind I will answer all of your questions calmly if you do not panic at this situation. Because if you lose your nerve someone will die." This sent another chill through the people.

"Understood. Then I'll get to the point. The truth is . .. we are all fucked. This is no simulation but an actual real life titan situation unfolding outside." As to confirm their doubts a mighty roar poured over the walls into the town. "Now first question." Connor Langford shouts in his compelling voice demanding obedience. Silence came from the crowd, but as Connor was about to continue, a well built adult stepped forward and ask. "How the hell did a titan show up here of all places?" He asked.

Connor smirked but out of sight. "Long story but it is in a similiar way like Eren Yeager transformed this one appeared but this titan has no sanity and is classified as a deviant bent on destroying the walls and killing everybody inside." People staggered again but as Connor stamped them they could not break an uproar. "Next question."

"You said this titan. How many are out there and what is so special about it?" A brave woman shouted amidst the sea of people.

"Only one. But this deviant is of unpresidented size. It is over 120 meters tall and is covered by a shield of its own fiery steam. This thing is so large that it is unable to support itself and is crawling on all fours. But with size and heat that strong it can punch through our walls like a hot knife through butter." Another series of gulps.

"What is your proof that it is real?" A cowardly man screamed out of the masses. "Yeah. .that's right. How can we believe something so audatious." Others joined in. "Calm down people. Panicking will not solve anything. That steam, light and cannon fire. If that isn't proof enough then we can surely open up the gates to let you see for yourself. That is if you wish it. Our oath as soldiers take your wishes as our top priority." Connor said calmly but it sounded more like a threat. "Idiot. Jackass." Small curses came but it was actually directed to the rough crew in the back. "We are sorry for the unnecessary commotion but if we were to believe you why are we not being evacuated immediately. Is there some purpose to our being here!" An old man nervously asked the omnious soldier. They grey haired man answered without hesitation. The people wanted to shit themselves and shoot themselves. The tension was eating them alive but then to their astonishment the walls began to change colour. Not quite . .it was more like the entire wall was freezing. While one man dealt with the people on the ground another dealt with the people on top of the walls. The soldier had no more duties to do. The torrents of sweat pouring down their faces had nearly frozen on them as they watch the creature stand before them.

"Cold titan!" Hange was ecstatic and watching in the edge of the wall with her trusted subordinate Moblit quietly holding onto her belt to prevent her from falling over. Her golden brown eyes scanning every inch of that towering 18 meter tall giant. That flowing snow white hair blowing upwards in a spiky blaze just like his human form. It had round ears like any normal human that Hange found adorably cute. The monster's face had very similiar features to it's driver. Those sharp cheekbones which Hange sometimes envied. That pointy chin. Those massive titanised blue eyes pulsing with energy so dense its visble. The air around him froze and burned st the same time. Liquified titan steam clung into his frozen blue flesh . . . .wait. blue. Hange raised her glasses to see a layer of blue stuck to the pale, peach white flesh of this magnificient titan. "Armour?" She guessed. But then a hand was placed on her shoulder pulling her back in. "That ain't armour." Levi stated. She then noticed a beautiful sparkling layer of blue ice in well symmetrically and shapely placed on its body protecting him from the titan. Its hands and legs were lined with an excellent array of muscles which were even tighter than Eren's. Overall this imposing beast clad in ice crystal protection intimidated both man and titan alike. The dreadnaught king titan miraculously halted its advance at the sight of the lord of the walls raising his hands. Then to blow away the minds of the shivering soldiers watching he crosses his arms and makes a confident expression on its face. The cold titan opens his mouth and another blazing hot burst of air comes out of its mouth.

"He . .he's huge." Many soldiers shout as all the searing hot steam was eliminated in a split second at the arrival of this magnificient titan. ' **You sane down there Frost?!'** Levi wasted no time in calling out to the crystal monster. ' **No.'** Came a simple reply. Levi felt a frozen sweatdrop melt on his neck. ' **Good insane or bad insane?'** Levi pressed. ' **For the moment . ..good'** came the reply in a sloshy, dirty titanised voice. ' **Eric, is that really you!'** Eren asked feeling the energy draining out of his body. "Incredible. . .but how .. you aren't supposed to be able to retain your mind let alone your physical body?!" Hange shouted. Levi felt a faint chuckle in his mind that even brought a smirk to his face. ' **Captain could you please relay this to our dear crackhead.'**

"I'll explain." Levi said which made Hange jump with excitement. Sparks flash on Levi's head as he spoke. "This is one of the perks of . . . .

(Several minutes prior)

"Son to actually get your hands on this by sheer dumb luck you are either blessed or cursed." Connor remarked rubbing the bottle. "What is so special about that particular bottle?" Eric asked staggering. Connor slowly grabbed the opaque covering. Removing the grey paper. Revealing a deep blue coloured liquid. "Do you remember the three pieces of the scrambler?" He asks with a suggestive raised eyebrow. Eric put both his hands on his hips and says. "Yeah the charger, the balancer and the tran . . . . Aw man. Is that the one." He grins brightly. He wastes no time rummaging through the room for a syringe. Then immediately pulling it in. "Wait. .wait . .whoa! You can't possibly give it to me right here . ." Eric waved his hands frantically.

"Yeah. Why not?" Blunt as fuck. "Because won't I transform if I took that?" Eric feeling nervous. "Nope. That's what's so awesome about this power. I'll give it to you now and then you can raise all the hell you want after you go over the wall. Where's the supremecy in that if you don't have your powers?"

"You and mom are made for each other. You both are epic nutcases." Eric remarked but before he knew it his arm was stabbed mercilessly by a thin needle. "As offensive as that is I can't deny that. But I guess crazy plus crazy equals insanity." He said as he plunged all the liquid into Eric's body. Then slowly pulling it back out. Eric felt the roasting sensation burn through his arm. The mark on his neck disappeared but with a flash of blue electricity dug out old scars with a vengence.

"Son I love you." Connor said tossing the now empty bottle and syringe into the bin. "Don't give up. If you ever feel troubled with your power. Just look at your bandana and think about your mom." He said happily. Eric fell to his knees grasping his arm which was then bleeding. "Wha ..what's happening?!" He struggled to speak. "Usually the transformer maintains your body at a state when your power first awakened. I suppose you suffered an injury at that time. So its comming back. Eric grunted in reply looking down at the cloth of his shirt being stained in red. But also the blue bandana tied around his right wrist. Something he never let go of. Only during his time of hiding he was forced to remove it and hide it in his pocket.

 **(** Currently)

The king titan actually stopped. Everything seemed to burn around him. The massive trail of it dragging its entire body across the ground. The grass on his side shriveled up and burned to ashes. Flames licking every part of its body. The white haired titan lowered his arms and took a step foreward. Then another but before . . .tripping on a rock and toppling over. Falling splat on his face. ' **Eren. If you laugh I will fucking kill you!'**

 **"** Okay. This is freaking awkward. Never in my life I thought I'd get to see a titan trip and fall flat on his face. Especially my cutie pie Eric." Hange exclaimed pressing her hands together. During which Eren was struggling to contain his laughter. ' **I'm sorry. Really I'm sorry. .. pfft . .you did really good on your first try but tripping over.'**

 **WWWWOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGG!**

A vivious roar came and killed all the humour in the air as the monumental giant raises his half scraped off head and extends his hand to grab Eric. No matter how large he became this titan was still on a different level to him in size. The cold titan jumped to his feet but was grabbed hard.

 **"GGGGUAAAARRRGGG!"** He screamed in agony. The scorching heat burning straight through the ice and on his flesh. "We fucked up." Levi felt disappointed. Everyone's smile faded. "Captain?" Historia asked with extreme concern. "We all got so cocky when he showed up with that titan form. But we didn't even take into consideration that he may not be ready for it. Damn it. This was his first time titanising. Its like giving a giant axe to a guy who mastered how to use a knife. His ODM skills may be unparalleled but as a shifter he's less than a newbie to Eren." Levi looked pained. Historia needed ungodly levels of will power to not cry out. Those screams of misery, tortured by agony gnawed at her ears. It was ripping her entire heart in two and made her feel sick to her stomach. " **ERIC DON'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T DIE! YOU HAVE A PROMISE TO KEEP!'** She screamed her thoughts to him while on her knees. Ervin was using every ounce of his commanding experience to keep his composure and not grit his teeth as to how he relaxed even for a split second. "Please forgive us commander. But this is only but a motley group of scrambled soldiers and cannons. Plus we are just a bunch of loafers in the inner land of the north. In a sense this used to be the safest place in the entire walls. We are nothing compared to the seasoned troops and experienced soldiers of the southern front line. Plus our northern commander and his main forces are stationed further north in the utopia district." The garrison head captain apologised to Ervin. "Not a problem sir. You have done the best you can with what you have. I appreciate that. Believe in the scout regiment. We swear to defend this town till the last drop of our blood." Ervin declared.

 **(** Eric)

Its hot, its hot, its hot, its hot, its hot, its hot, its hot, its hot. It was unbearibly hot. All I saw was red. The feeling was burning through my nerves. My brain felt like it was going to be steamed inside my skull. And why is this bastard attacking me. Even as a deviant he is not allowed to attack the lord of the Langford. So why? Why you steaming hot pile of titan meat? Is it because you took some kind of special serum to make you into this?! To bypass both the first king and the Langford's order and kill every last human being? How dispicable. The grip tightened and now threatened to burn my arms off. The ice melted and sizzled on that white hot skin of his. So unbearibly hot. I can't stay focused. My breath drew in only hot steam that burned my lungs. My oesophagus was bone dry on the inside. It burned everytime I move. Why does it hurt to much? Was this really such a good idea? The muscles in my arm kept rupturing and regenerating. My heart was stretched to their limits as it beat to get that tiny bit of blood to my body. The sound of rattling bones dislocating and snapping was like stabbing my head with a shovel.

That sensation I had when I transformed. First I just cut my own fingers. This was the catalyst that ignited the next set of events. Those beautiful white tentrils forming out of that very spot I cut. From there on it explosively expanded as if to consume me. I reflexively try to kick myself out but it didn't happen. Those long lines of flesh engulfed me and tried to pull my arms apart. Almost as if to crucifiy me. But suddenly as a large sizzling stab of meat attached itself to my neck I lose all feeling in my body and everything went black. Slowly the feeling returns but it was different. I felt heavy. It was so hot but also . . . . . ..dreadfully cold. I don't know how to explain this but even when my body was burning to a crisp I felt insanely cold. It hurts. Is this how Eren feels everytime her transforms. I can't stay conscious for long. My vision fading. The orange blaze was all that was visible to me as I begin to fall to oblivion.

 **Is this it? I'm disappointed in you Eric Langford. Are you going to die here? On the peak of your power to are just going to be burned to death. To think this is where your dream ends. Heh, you didn't even kill one friend. I was so looking forward to see you hack through those wimps you call allies. Love and glory?! Pathetic. No matter how rightous and grand you make it sound. Friends in the long run are just dead weight holding you down.**

Shut up. That voice again. Just listening to it infuriates me beyond belief. I realise now that I hate that bastard. He wears my own face yet spouts this bullshit. You think I'm going to die like this. Humiliated? In front of every single person watching? Right after Historia gave me that kiss?

NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!

 **(Narrator)**

Sparks flew around the cold titan as he struggled in the king's hands. Suddenly tens of thousands of streams of energy poured out of the gigantic titan and into the relatively tiny body of the white being in his hands. The sight was mesmerising as well as horrifying. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" a different kind of roar tore through the air. The burning flesh around his body cackled and magnificiently the monstrous hand exploded setting the cold beast free. He stomped the ground hard to regain his footing. But his arms and torso looked badly burned. Several deformaties as bones broke inside him. There was even bright scarlet blood oozing out from certain places. Quickly the regenration progess begins and he slowly returns to normal. Another monstrous roar erupted. But soon a belial arm was lashed out at him. He rolled away elegantly. The earth beneath them shook. Every move they made created a mini earthquake. The cold titan closed in and rapidly focused power to his right arm. A blazing light appeared as he smashed it into the bulge called its head. Terrifying shockwaves rattled the ground. The grasses and trees nearby were all burned and shriveled up. The flames on the giant's body were relentless. The head collapsed. But just as the scales were about to tip. It burst open releasing a huge pool of burning red liquid like magma. This disgusting viscous fluid which was identified as the brains of this beast tried to drown the cold titan in it. Another pained scream. But struggling pitifully he escapes after losing his sparkling armour once more. The titan scowled to show his disdain. Then to surprise the people he raises a single hand high into the air as a signal.

Eren and the others watched the carnage from afar. The gory organ that melted and spilled out caused many soldiers to throw up. Even Ervin wrinkled his nose in disgust. Levi was basically glaring at the scene. Even Hange looked dispositioned. But then as the titan raised its scortched hand. Ervin narrowed his eyes trying to figure out what it means. Without Levi or Eren to relay his message there . . . .wait up he knows that sign. "Signal for cannon fire?!" He uttered. The garrrison head captain took the hint and yelled at the top of his voice. "ALL FORCES READY THE CANNONS!"

Instantly a short figure appears behind them **.** "Blow its hands off." Levi stated firmly behind. "BLOW ITS HANDS OFF!" Ervin roared from above. "FIRE!" A deafening salvo of cannon balls blast at the on comming hand and delivered severe damage to the beast. The cold titan stepped back to catch his breath.

 **'Eric are you alright?!'** Eren and Historia ask at the same time. ' **Ah. Barely hanging on. But I think I got the hang of this body.'** Came a huffing reply. Historia looked at Eren with pleading eyes. Eren quickly felt pressured. "Please Eren. You have to go help him. That titan is too much on his own. Please. Don't you want to save the friend who has always been saving you." Eren gulped. Both of them were sweating heavily. Eren clenched his teeth. And tightened his fists. "Will I. . .. will I really make a difference?" He said staring down at his own feet. "What if I go there and become a hinderence to him? He is protected by that ice armour. But what about me. I'll get burned up in no time. What if I just go out there and die? Then. . . ." Historia looked up to see tears of extreme self loathing and frustration comming out of his eyes. He hated himself for always being a weight that is dragging everyone down. For having a power he can't even control. The guilt that kept stabbing at his soul. But then he felt a very warm hand wipe the tears off his face. Those soft gentle fingers of not the girl standing before him but the one beside him. The heat still kept radiating off her body. "You are not useless Eren. Stop beating yourself up." Mikasa stood infront of him. He looked at her exhausted face. Those grey eyes with specks of red. The scent of sweat and blood coming off her. "Stop doing that! I'm weak. I'm pathetic. That's a fact! Look at the countless times he saved me. So many times with those bullies back home. From the garrison and that scared captain. He protected me from the guilt of all those soldiers who died for me. He saved me when I was threatened for losing grip of my power after joining the scouts. You, Levi and him saved me when I was captured by Annie. Or when Reiner and Bertold captured me. And even now. When was the time I ever did something good for us and him. I. . . I can't do anything." Eren was about to scream as she softly slapped his face. More like gently tap him with her finger tips but that was how it felt like to him. "Its not like that. You did plenty of things. Eren! Look at me. You did so much for us as well. You saved my life and gave me a home. To a violent little girl you didn't even knew. You were the first to jump in when Armin got in trouble. . ."

Armin approached him and spoke too. "You thought I didn't see that but I remember five years ago. When Eric's mother died. Even putting your own pain aside you tried to cheer him up. Pulled him back. I still remember it. Eric nearly lost it in the week following the fall of shiganshina. But you brought him food. You fought for us. You were his friend when his was sick. And trost .. . .we wouldn't have been able to finish that mission if it weren't for you closing the gate. Or even Annie. In stohess she was about to eat him but you stopped her and saved him. . .see you did just as much as he did. Come on Eren. Pull yourself together. . .heck you even saved us all back at the cave when you hardened." Armin said with a weak smile. Eren only wanted to hit himself more. "Eren. I believe in you. I believe in my friends. Tell me, how will you know such an outcome if you don't even try.." Armin said frankly. Eren turned away from him to see the cold titan huffing as it struggled to get to the nape of this beast. He tightened his fists till they begin to turn white.

Once again he felt a hand on his face. He turned to protest against Mikasa but then he sees her approaching and plant a tiny kiss he barely felt on his cheek. She retreated with a red face. "Eren. I believe in you. You can do it." Eren felt something finally break inside of him. "Grrr" he grunted before stomping towards Mikasa she staggers backwards frightened at his advance. But then his hands strongly seize her by her face. Eren's face was completely flushed. She smelled of sweat and blood. "Dumb broad. Why do you always do this to me?" Then leaned his head foreward to kiss her right in the lips. Stunning everyone. Levi watched from afar with a facepalm. "Teenagers." Then Eren backed up. Turned his back to her and ran straight for the edge of the walls. Mikasa didn't even get a chance to savour the feeling. But felt overwhelmed. She saw sparkling drops appear behind Eren as tears streaked out. "WISH ME LUCK!" He screamed as he jumped off the walls furiously. "Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" Screaming he bites down on his hand hard enough to rip his entire thumb off. A monumental flash of lightning bigger than anything they ever imagined exploded and the area was filled with golden light. Armin fell backwards to see Mikasa fall on her rear but had tears streaming down her face but before he knew it a brilliant smile shined her features as she shouted. "OF COURSE!"

Meanwhile Eric fell backwards running low on stamina. 'Damn it, even if I have the power, my human stamina is still weak, I don't know how long I can last against this beast. But then a huge lightning, and golden green light erupted in the horizon. 'What?! Eren! Are you stupid? For once you don't have to live up to your nickname. Suicidal maniac. ' but as the giant arm reaches to grab him once more a violent tornado charged in and smashed into the giant monster.

' **I don't care what happens beyond this point. All I want is to finish this beast and drag your sorry ass back in here'** the proclaimation sent a shiver of power through him but then he realised the cloud of steam around him was furiously tall "AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGFHHHHHH" A Maniacal roar that seemed like the sanest sound in the world. To everyone's astonishment the beast was pushed back. Even by a few centimeters it was the first move repeling it. The shockwave knocked the cold titan back. He falls on his backside bewildered. 'Eren isn't supposed to be that strong. What the hell this titan is huge.' He wondered widening his titanised eyes. The steam slightly cleared to reveal a titan so familiar yet so different it was mind boggling. The titan known as the rogue titan, titan Eren, crazy berserker titan and what not. But this one was eye opening. From the ground he stands at an intimidating 19 meters tall. Larger tougher muscles. That jaw line was even bigger and his hair was shorter. Striking an imposing figure stressing even the toughest of soldiers.

' **Eren? How? How did you transform this big?'** Eric asks.

' **Heheh. I don't know. I just wanted to be strong for this one last time. . .'** Eren replied chuckling inside.

' **Shut your hole, this is not the last time. The fuck are you doing here. . . Its not that I don't appreciate you comming to help me. But you are gonna get killed. Stand back.'**

 **'No I'm not.'** Eren stubbornly refused.

Eric reached up but realised something. The realisation made him gulp. He was taller than him. The rogue titan stood with a towering figure over him. For the first time in his life Eren . . . indimidated him. Everything about him looked so menacing. From his hair, to his focused eyes to his feet.

' **I'm not dragging anyone down anymore. Either I clear my conscience now or I'd take the world down with me.'**

Eren reached out his hand but suddenly the cold titan grinned. It was a bright innocent smile that had knives loaded in it. ' **Stop spouting that bullshit. Guy who doesn't even know what a boner is. We are going to fight. We are going to win . . .again. and we are going to keep on winning. And finally fulfil our dreams.'** He grabs his hand and Eren pulls him up. The king titan roared and tried to approach. The boys barely pay attention.

' **So commrades?'** Eren asks internally smiling.

' **Friends. Let's go kill some titans.** ' The titan's grin startled even the soldiers on the walls.

Instantly they fire a syncronised punch at the king titan releasing killer shockwaves. Hange was ripping out her own hair in excitement. "How?! The fuck is it possible. HOW THE HELL DID EREN GET EVEN BIGGER!?" she screamed. "I think I know." Armin said stepping up beside her miserable figure. "I think its all because of Eric. Since the beginning the anti-coordinate was a supporting weapon. Enhancing other's abilities or weakening the enemies drawing on their power. All this time he was either suppressing Eren or drawing power from him. As well Mikasa and captain Levi. So with so many people stealing power only from him Eren was far weaker. But now with that titan body. . ."

"Eric can draw all the power he needs from the sun. So the draining process reversed to a supplying and boosting process. In other words now Eric is supplying him. If that's the case. . ." Hange was robbed of her honour of saying that. As Armin spoke. "Eren is in the best form of his life." Then the happy smile from the titan as well as the aura of confidence and brotherhood comming their faces lit up. Explosively the town titans strike the beast's arms trying to get close. Several sickening sounds of bone crunching came.

' **Yo Eren remember that sloppy song we whipped up back in those trainee days?'** Eric asks in the flames of battle. ' **Yeah, why bring it up now of all times.'** Eren replies.

' **I'm feeling poetic.'** Eric replies.

' _ **If you believe by hanging onto me your dreams will come true then by all means grab my hand.'**_ A fluid melody that had no rhythm.

' _ **Throw away your fears and be ready to face the sun'**_ the second line.

' _ **As long as you bring out your brighest heart there are no worries'**_

' _ **It won't be long when my tears and sorrows will become a memory of the past'**_ the new voice of a girl uttering the next in this conductorless symphony. Only pained smiles and resolute hearts.

' _ **So now I can proudly watch your back with a smile'**_ . . . . Eren

' _ **Never fear for I believe in you'**_

 _ **'I know what I can do, I know what I must do. I know my path and so victory lies ahead'**_

' _ **Because we are together and our hearts beat as one.'**_

' _ **Push me higher. Then I will pull you up'**_

' _ **My body burns with the flames of passion. The light of freedom is just ahead'**_

' _ **Fight without these hollow restrains. Let the pigs and sheep call you insane for they don't know the meaning of sane'**_

' _ **Don't waste your days aimlessly. Step on the battle field. Believe in your love and fire up your soul'**_

' _ **We are crying and suffering but that is the proof of our living. There is no excuse. If you feel down I'll give you a kick on your back'**_

 _ **'Never say never. I'll see through whatever.'**_

' _ **At the end of our lines our names will live on forever.'**_

' _ **Don't live in your dreams. Live for your dreams. I'm telling you this for you are my other self'**_

' _ **The road is a harsh one but if we are together. '**_

' _ **We can make it . .'**_

 _ **'If we just keep trying.'**_

 _ **'Smashing through karma'**_

 _ **'Smash through fate'**_

 _ **'Even with that measly chance'**_

 _ **'Hanging on for that one last second.'**_

 _ **'You and I side by side. Standing with pride'**_

 _ **'That final push foreward. Let's go forth . . .'**_

 _ **' and become THE LEGENDARY HEROES OF TOMORROW**_!'

And so the song that was sung between two titans and a girl ends with a smile. ' **heh. How long has it been? Hey Eric I think I figured out a way to end this with one blow.'** Eric looked at him with wonder. ' **Use that final attack. The one you used against Annie. The one you used to create that snow.'**

Eric was taken off guard. ' **No way that's not possible. I did that on instinct. . .I '**

 **Yeager, Langford. This is it. Enough screwing around, give one of those shitty grins and end this with a bang** ' Levi roared from the top of the walls. For being one of the shortest men in the battlefield he had the largest possible presence. ' **YES SIR!'** Even with their supreme power the man known as Levi could not be trifled with.

"GO LANGFORD. DO THIS FOR HUMANITY!" suddenly a random soldier from the garrison cupped his hands and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Who are you?" The head captain asked. "Five years ago I was posted in shiganshina. When the wall fell the titans killed my wife and kids. I couldn't save anyone. I just ran like the coward I was. I failed everyone. Just a child crying over the death of his mother was all I could save. But now that very child is fighting before me. My heart can't take this sitting down. If I can raise my voice I will." The broken old looking man declared. But then following him.

"GO LANGFORD! YOU CAN DO IT" "EREN YEAGER. THE SAVIOUR OF HUMANITY"

"KILL THAT MONSTER!" "WE ARE WITH YOU!" "WE BELIEVE IN YOU"

"YEAGER! LANGFORD! YEAGER! LANGFORD! YEAGER!"

Slowly steadity a chain reaction began and one by one each soldier screamed their minds in a deafening roar. ' **Eric, I believe in you.'** Historia was the final key. Eren saw tears forming in the eyes of the cold titan. Almost scared seeing so many human features appearing in the face of a titan. ' **Come on Eric. You have all the fuel you need. A 120 meter beast. This monster standing before you. The thousands of cheers coming from the people on the walls. The respect of our superiors. The trust of our commrades. The trust of our friends. The . . love of the two girls watching. Captain Levi's faith. The power from the walls. That titan body yourself. Our hopes and dreams. That cave in the distance and the entire heavens is your arsenal. Go on and finish this.'** Eren said strongly. Turning his back to him he approaches the oncoming behemoth.

The cold titan smirked. ' **Heh, since when can you talk so grand. Eren, I love you buddy.'**

He heard a snort coming from the rogue titan. It turned back and put up his fist. The incredible sight of two titans fist bumping under the shine of the morning sun was breath taking. ' **I love you too pal.'** The primed rogue titan charged foreward to wrestle back the titan that was almost ten times larger than he is. The cold titan takes a stance. White light appears around him as the elegant ice protecting his body melts into sticky liquid and moves to his right hand. His legs were tensed. His right fist was retracted and another hand was placed slightly above it. The wind was getting fiercer. The sound of the rogue titan's screams were getting more dulled at the sound of the tearing wind. The light around that fist kept getting brighter. Sparks began to flash as power kept increasing. Phenomenally the energy was being drained out of the king titan's body as the flames dancing on its skin lessened in intensity. The sight was delightfully enchanting as well as disgusting at the sheer amount of power being gathered. Anything can be disgusting if done to an excessive extent. Even the act of drinking water. In this case every last drop of titan energy was being sucked in like a sponge with a vacuum. The dispicable levels of raw power. The soldiers could feel the crying titans beneath their feet as they begged for mercy. The surface of the walls were being covered by white frost.

The soldiers that were then sweating were now shivering at how cold the atmosphere was getting. The electricity was blazing and reverberating across the world and the blinding light. All were gathering for this one last shot. 'Almost just a little bit more' Eric begged but just then . .

His right tricep muscle exploded.

Splattering blood and pieces of meat every where. The flexed arm whipped back and shattered half the bones in it. Suddenly releasing a series of shockwaves as the power began to dispel. People were silenced in horror and Eren began to realise the severe burns on his chest. The arm came for him again but he fought it off but now it was suicidal to stay here. He looked over his shoulder to see the cold titan collapse to one knee holding a shredded remains of a self destructed arm. Glowing red blood kept oozing from the wound. Staining the grass red. " **Eric! Are you alright?!'** Eren called out to his silent friend. The cold titan made no response. ' **Eric!"** Mikasa and Historia call out to him. But again no response. All of their hopes began to leak out with the blood in Eric's body. Historia was resisting the urge to scratch her face off trying to resist tears. Mikasa held her own mouth in horror. "He overloaded his body. Those muscles couldn't take the pressure from that incredible amounts of power." Hange uttered. Beside her Armin only watched with bewildered eyes. His intelligent mind kept analysing every aspect of this fight. "Titans are very wasteful creatures. They obtain large amounts of energy from the sun. But ..but they lose most of it as heat and that steam. That would explain their high body temperatures. But the cold titan is different. With the cooling effect Eric's power has it creates a far more efficient system possessing even more energy. The excessive energy created a negative feedback and destroyed the arm." He mumbled trying to calm his mind.

But just when all hope was lost and Eren was then being burned up

" **DUMB . . .ASS . . .YOU. . THINK . . .SOME . .THING . . LIKE THIS . . .WILL . .STOP . . .MEEEEEE"** The titan actually opened its mouth and spoke. The titan actually spoke. Instantly its left hand lit up. The titan stood up like a zombie the frizzing on its left arm grew larger and larger till it ignited into silver flames. The cooling effect returned with a vengence.

' **The dreams of those who have fallen. The hopes of those who follow. With these two threads connected to me I will never fall. This is it, its time we end this nonsense.'** He roared. The chilling cold rattled the bones of all the soldiers watching the sweat drops dripping from their chins froze before they touched the ground. The walls begin to turn white with frost. The people inside begin to shiver in cold. Levi, Mikasa, Historia, Armin, Hange, Ervin, Connor and a hundred other soldier felt like the titans in the walls crying from this torture. This drain was eating them alive.

' **Eric make it flashy.'** Eren finally said as the primed rogue titan screamed and viciously beat the monstrous king titan back.

 **'No I'll make it snow. . . .'**

Even with rag cloth for a right arm the cold titan gave a feral grin. Its eyes flashed with electricity. Wind picked up. The flames intensified on his left hand. The ground froze and Eren's eyes widened in shock.

 **FINISHING MOVE**

 _ **SILVER SNOWMAKER'**_

Then long last unleashed the fury of its power onto the beast. Eren jumped away from that dazzling light that exploded onto them. The soldiers were blinded by the enchanting and apocalyptic silver light.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM**

Lethal gusts of sheredding whirlwinds and killer shockwaves blast them. The entire sky lit up with this heavenly light. Then came a massive earthquake that rattled the very foundations of the walls. The men and women on the walls were blown off but everyone including Ervin fired their grappling anchors to the side of the frozen walls and brace themselves. The people inside watch the display of light brighter than the sun. The shockwaves throw the cannon balls away endangering the townsfolk. The very rails holding the cannons in place were coming loose. But for the the five gifted people hanging on there was going through an entirely different experience. For their hearts were barraged with a thousand emotions and a billion memories!

A testament of their existance. The proof of their being. Every moment they shared were bared right here. The victory of trost. Eren and Eric standing in glory after the victory.

' **Ladies and gentlemen. Today's history is written in the blood of victory.'**

' **People learn character on the edge of death.'**

The four of them as kids smiling and playing before all this hell began. Yesterday Mikasa using the serum and horrificly slash people mercilessly. Then long time ago Levi in the underground stealing ODM gear and out running MPs. Then sitting under a hole in the roof where they would get the only sliver of sunlight in their dirty world. Those rare smiles even on Levi's face.

' **No more hiding. No more crying. We will fight and refuse to die till we change this damned world.'**

' **I promise. I will stay by you all the way.'**

 **'I'll do whatever it takes to win. Whatever it takes to live'**

The battle of trost. The recon mission. Neutralising Annie at stohess. Ervin and Mike beating the crap out of Levi and his gang to join the scouts.

Eric losing himself to his instincts and going berserk in front of the entire garrison obliterating titans dispicably. Eren transforming for the first time and allowing Eric to rescue the abandoned cadets. Suddenly the outside world. Pouring rain and Levi losing his mind and slaughtering a single titan. Turning it into pulp before delivering the killing blow. Eric exploding in light in stohess district.

' **I can't believe this Reiner. You two are the monsters that destroyed my home.'**

' **The scout regiment is comming. I'm going to make sure you guys die the most excruciating way possible.'**

The time confronting Reiner and Bertold. Discovering Ymir's past. Then the sight of Historia's mother having her throat slit. Levi being trained by Kenny on how to use a knife. Historia crying in a corner after she got captured and witnessed Eric getting his throat cut.

The two kisses. Eric and Historia in the collapsing cave and Eren and Mikasa just before he jumped out here. Levi fighting on his own against the anti personnel control squad. Surviving the barrage of bullets.

' **Fine. I will put my faith in you. I have no regrets. I will follow you where ever you command me. Sir'**

' **If you use that violence on the people I love I will turn on you captain.'**

 **'You forget your place runt'**

' **So are you captain'**

Levi pledging his absolute loyalty to Ervin after his first mission beyond the walls. Historia horrified over Ymir's transformation then just as she was about to be devoured Eric heroicly dived in. That was when she first began to notice him. Those countless embraces. Eric and the special ops. cooking for the entire scout regiment. Everyone smiling together.

Then countless memories kept striking them as the light began to dwindle. The winds receeded and died down. The area calmed down enough for the soldiers to regain their place on the walls. They stand up and squint at the sight of the distorted sky. Lightning was still remaining. The grass completely died. The earth was now only brown and blue. The mountain of steam rise higher and higher. Hange cried stretching her frozen joints suddenly felt a high heat source beside her to see Mikasa, Historia, Armin and the others painfully rising up. Others coughed at the sticky atmosphere left behind. Hange removed her foggy glasses up and squinted to see. The steam retreated to a point far enough to reveal a grey figure. "Huh?!" Hange gasped and saw . . .

It was the ultimised rogue titan crouching and raising his arms to shield himself. So Eren made it . . .wait no .this was . . .this was a hardened shell. 'He put up a shell so fast!?' She exclaimed. She saw the hole in the nape where Eren escaped from. She leaned foreward to see more. There in the ground a single boy was limping. That brown hair, and those angry emerald eyes. He clutched his left arm with his right. And held a shiny worn out blade. His black t-shirt was frayed and burned. Vivid titanisation marks were prominent under his eyes. "Eren? Where is he going?" She asked herself. Blood was steaming off his body as he determinedly walked in a direction. The steam cleared more to reveal a giant pile of white blue ice. But underneath was a body. A dead pile of bloody titan husk. Eren climbed up that pile then Hange realised this pile was very shallow but then the steam completely cleared to show something so horrifying even the crazy section commander had to grit her teeth in fright.

The remains of the king titan were nothing but its bloody sides and shriveled limbs. That million pound body was completely pulverised. Starting from the focal of the head the blast burned through everything. Its nape and that huge body was completely destroyed.

(Saitama half serious punch vs. Genos. One punch man. If you can't imagine that.)

The attack eliminated everything. _**Everything.**_

Eren crouched on top of the pile and banged his sword on the ice chipping it bit by bit. Levi got to his feet. 'Eren! Eric! Can you hear me!?' He called out but his thoughts didn't transfer. Historia and Mikasa scream out but Eren and Eric didn't hear it. It had to be they saw Eric buried under a huge pile of ice and Eren sitting on top of it with bloodshot eyes. There was no anger in his face anymore. If anything a tiny smirk crept up his face. 'Yup. He lost it.' Levi said.

Mikasa couldn't take it anymore and along with Historia wanted to jump out to help him. But the moment they tried they were tackled down. By Armin and Levi. "You can't go there yet. The steam is still too thick. You will burn your lungs if you go there." Armin cautioned. "I CAN HEAL! LET ME GO CAPTAIN!" Mikasa struggled but realised how weakened she became for the moment for Levi's arms were too strong for her state. So all they could do watch. Eren working hard on the ice.

 _ **Bang**_

 _ **Bang**_

 _ **Bang bang bang.**_

He kept hitting the ice his friend was buried in. The king titan kept decomposing slowly. The statue of the ultimate rogue titan stood unmoving. The ice kept breaking and sputtering everywhere. "Come on frosty. There is a really cute blondie waiting for you to come home. I can't face Mikasa alone. Damn I can't believe I had the balls to kiss her thinking I'm going to die here. I think I would've been better I did die." Eren's face went red to his tears thinking about that. He took a deep breath before resuming his work. "So she got shot to protect the captain. Damn it I feel to awesome yet to fucked up." He hit it as hard as possible and the tip of the blade broke. And ice shards spit into his face. "Kuh. . ." He groaned and wiped the pieces off him. The burns and lines from the titan flesh on his face was still open and it burned. But he endured it. Finally piercing through he hit a soft spot. The titan was dead and its flesh was disappearing. Eren began to carve it off instead of hitting it. The flesh want too thick to begin with. Throwing the blade down he used his own hands to dig inside throwing away the large chunks of ice. He pulled and pulled till he ripped some green cloth out. He looked at it for a second then realised. Wiping the ice and flesh off he finds a very worn, ragged and tattered symbol of the wings of freedom. He quickly cut off the flesh attached to him and created an opening below his friend. Then sticking his hand in he got a firm grip around his torso. Then smirking. "Gotcha. Upsy daisy legendary hero." He yanked hard.

Ripping the other human straight out of the body. Titan flesh tore off his face and arms splattering blood everywhere. The steam was everpresent. That smoky smell of something burning. Then pulling him out he tosses the body off the titan and onto the ground beside them. He bounced off the ground and broke his ODM gear as he fell. The green cloak of his back was burned and frayed with several brown patches in it. Titanisation marks were present in his face as well. The burned areas under his eyes and cheeks. He painfully opens his orange amber brown eyes and looks up at the cloudy sky. 'So . .I actually used every bit as I intended to. Well I doubt I can walk straight for the next few weeks.' His eye lids burned. He turned to a sprawling form looking straight up at the sky. His torn hands spreading outwards. He barely twists his neck to look at Eren taking a break on the ice pile he was dug out of with a cocky smile. 'Eren. You are so damn awesome.'

Then he turned to face the consequences of his actions. Then he realised something. The realisation only made him snort in amusement. The king titan. Rod Reiss was completely torn in half. He couldn't suppress his laughter anymore and burst out. Even through a burnt throat. Torn muscles, broken bones and dislocated joints. The incredible pain felt like nothing. Then another hilarous laughter broke out. Eren was also on the ground roaring in heart laughter. 'Yup, we are officially nuts.' Both of them think at the same time. Eren slowly limps out to him. "Seriously?! Did we really cause this much _damage_." Eren chortled between laughs.

On top of the walls the laughter could still be heard. But this one was a simple one. No menacing laughter, no insane laughter, no threatening laughter. It was only like the sound of children playing and one of them falling down. It was that kind of laughter. Commander Ervin standing on top the walls with the entire force watching. He was torn between wanting to smile or snarl. He was feeling both proud and disgusted. Proud at commanding the respect of such soldiers. But also disgust at the comparison of them. This boy. Eric Langford and him are in many ways identical and many ways polar opposites. They both learned vital knowledge at a very young age they both joined the military as soon as they were qualified. They both have experienced leading large groups yet . . .everything beyond is bleak and opposite. Eric has obtained bloody success after bloody success while he has built a mountain of corpses. Ervin sealed off all his emotions and fought selfishly. Being the cold hard commander he wished to be. But on the other hand this boy screaming with passion, love, hate, guilt, sorrow, pride, hope, despair has tore through the chains of fate countless times. Why? He had thought that emotions were nothing more of a hinderence. Why did he think that? Was it because he was afraid that if he ever opened his heart the only feelings he would feel would be guilt and pain. What pissed him off even more was that none of his achievements were solo. Everytime there was someone beside him. Primarily Eren but also Levi Mikasa and other countless men and women. The battle of trost was won by Eren's power not Eric's. When retrieving Eren from the clutches of the female titan it was his combined work with Levi. In the stohess district he fought with the scouts and it was once again Eren who pulled the final move bringing about her downfall. Even in that unofficial rescue operation it was he himself that lured in the horde of titans to stop the armoured one. He lived up to his name as a leader and supporter. He kept the secrets he learned from his father under lock and key in his heart. Not even sharing it with his most trusted friends. He obeyed his parent's wishes while on the other hand Ervin accidentally babbled the idea to all the kids in tiwn. And his punishment for disobeying his father was his death.

They both grew up in different places under different parents in different environments. So their mentalities can differ but still one fact waa clear he failed to keep a secret that waa supposed to be a secret. He remembered a certain moment. He was passing by the boys dorms and he accidentally heard it. " . . .And the bowler throws the ball. This is called a pitch. The batsman must hit it as hard as possible to get the ball away from him. Then he must run the four bases to score a point called a run. Again if the ball reaches beyond the boundary line of the field its called a home run. The teams switch batting and bowling over ten times called an innings. And by the end of those ten innings the team with the most runs wins." Eric's voice rang in a low whisper. "Wow so cool. Can't we play a game like this?" Some other enthusiastic soldier. "Sorry but the government banned all of this. And you guys have to swear on your life not to talk about this. Otherwise we are all going to die." Eric's threatening tone came in scaring the soldiers and amusing the commander. But he couldn't hold any grudges. As he looked left and right to see the heart warming smile of all the soldiers nearly crying at this massive victory. But above all else was the duo on his far right.

Tears kept streaming down their soft cheeks. But this time they were tears of joy and were only brilliant smiles on their faces making them look brighter than ever. Even Levi looked like he took a pounding in his heart but his pride as a soldier refused to let him shed any tears or show any weakness. Hange also had a very sparkling grin on her face. Ervin looked ahead but suddenly something cold fell on his nose and melted. He scrunted in displeasure but then looked up. A billion white flakes descended upon the whole world. That was the gentle snow of frozen titan steam. If one says no two snowflakes are identical then each snowflake represents a moment of time. Each one symbolising the multitude of memories each soldier obtained. Each snowflake was filled with the hard work, blood, sweat and tears of the countless human beings both alive or dead. He saw Levi look at him expecting something. "Tonight. We are having beef for dinner

Out there on the barren earth. He lay sprawled in his back. He was hurting. He was paining. But he could still see the world. There was no need for powers or telescopes. He could see them. The shine of those smiles and tears were visible all the way out there. The incredible amount of adrenaline and euphoria flowing through him suppressed the pain of burned skin. His torn muscles, his dislocated joints. His burnt face. The lines running across his eyes and almost bleeding seemed irrelevant. He looked back up at the sky. Seeing the thousands of white flakes raining down on him. He looked above him to see his friend sitting on the ground watching the giant they vanquished slowly die out of existance. He felt some traces of sparking in his body. Once again they were rerouted to his right arm where his bandana was still tied on. He flexed one of his fingers. Feeling returned to that arm as he slowly pulled it back in then weakly reached up into the sky. Letting the old feeling of nostalgia wash over him. Only this time his amber eyes were shining with hope instead of despair. "So . . .this is . . .snow." even drawing air through his scraggy windpipe ached. The hurt kept getting replaced by peace and relief. He felt . . .good despite his ragged state. 'I wonder how sex feels like.' His body was broken and exhausted beyond belief. Any normal human would've succumbed to his injuries by now but he was by no means normal. Then again in this insane world how do you define normal?

But his hand lost its power and was about to fall. But just then something grabbed it. Eren towered over him with his old childhood smile. "Come on. There are two beautiful girls and an army waiting for us. I didn't dig you up just so you could die here. This snow is really amazing." Eric could still feel titan energy pouring out of his body and into him. He already felt his shoulder joints begin to repair themselves. The titanisation marks on his face was almost gone. Eren pulled him and his back rose. Sending waves of pain through his spine. Eric barely stood up. His knees were bent, he was drooping over and ready to fall back down. But he held his own and stood up. Taking a few wobbly steps he panted heavily.

.. . .

. . .

Suddenly he could feel murderous intent behind him. "Er_en?!" He twisted his neck to see Eren glaring at him and pulling his fist back. He didn't know why but his instincts told him a dangerous blow was coming. He tried to turn but instantly the fist lowered and he saw a foot coming up. His body was too worn out to move away. The foot came up right between his legs and. . . . . _ **squash!**_

Eric felt something squishing in his groin and then a red, hot, acidic, poison tipped lance pierce up his nuts. The excruciating pain whited out his mind and he fell to the ground in a fetal position clutching his balls and squeaking for air. "WHAT THE FUCK?! . .WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" he barely got the scream out of his lungs.

Eren took a deep breath. "THAT WAS FOR ALL THE TORTURE AND HARASSMENT YOU PUT ME THROUGH YOU BASTARD!" He screamed in reply.

"Fuck you. . .why the magic stick of all places?!" He croaked. Eren grunted. "Alright I'm sorry. Relax you are going to be fine." Eric was still convulsing from the suffering. "I'm sorry Historia if I can't satisfy you ever." He mumbled a dumb apology.

"Quit whining you freak. You are a monster, those balls will heal up in no time." Eren said crossing his arms. Eric felt the pain alleviate slightly. But that tingling sensation downstairs was throbbing his entire body. He slowly tried to get up. "What you want me to massage them for you." Eren said with a salty smirk. Eric was glaring daggers at him. "Fuck off asshole." He grumbled as he rubbed his belly. Huffing in cold breaths. But then he flexed his body and charged to smash his face in.

 **'Waiiiiiiiit!'**

A voice that cut into Eric's head only. "Dad?!" Eren staggered backwards. ' **Sir Langford?'** Now Historia also asks. Eric felt completely drained. ' **How is this possible? My tank is all empty'** Eric asked frozen in his stance. ' **An emergency measure. A very short timed transmission with the latent energy in me and miss Reiss here.'** He replies.

' **What do you want? I'm kinda in the middle of something.'** He grumbled grabbing Eren by his shirt **. 'A true monarch needs a deed of honour to prove their worth. For miss Reiss to become queen she need to prove her worth to the people. Say, how much titan flesh do you have around you?'** He asks a strange question. Eric looks around him. ' **A shitload. why?'** He replies.

' **Chuck some of it over the walls.'** He said.

 **'Wait what**?' Eric and Historia asking unison utterly confused.

' **Like I said. Chuck a large piece over the walls. We'll take care of the rest.'**

 **'You're serious?'** Eric.

 **'Yes'** Eric finally gave in and sighed. He let go of Eren and explained it to him. "Seriously?" Eren sputtered. "Yes. Now go pick that chunk up. Don't worry, its dead. So it shouldn't weigh much. I'm sure some human power can lift it. " after that Eren exhaled and walked to a piece of rotting meat. "Can you lift it?" Eric asked concerned. He grabbed the sizzling hot piece of meat and lowered his hips. Then with an agitated grunt pulled it up. The piece moved. And Eren successfully raises it over his head. 'Now this brings back memories.' As soon as Eren raises it over his head and takes a step the jostling dropped a huge amount of blood and dirt all over him. He yelped at the feeling of hot blood scald his body. Eric openly laughed. "Serves you right." Even through the coat of blood he moves the humongus piece and walks in front of him. "Shut up. So how do you plan to get it over the walls." He barks from under the coat of blood and dust. Eric walked up behind him. Every joint in his body creaking he tightens his arms and suddenly

 _ **"**_ One super sized chunk of titan meat with extra blood coming up"

 _ **BLAST**_

The piece was shot over Eren's head with three rings of shockwaves blowing out as the piece was fired.

(Meanwhile)

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." Historia slapped her own face with both hands to focus herself. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Mikasa looking at her with a tired face. "Don't worry. You can do this. Just follow Mr. Langford's instructions and everything will be fine. Then gave a happy smile which was an extremely rare sight for her. "So how did it feel? Getting that smooch from Eren" she asks with a grin. Her face went red immediately. "It was an experience. Gosh, Historia you are more messed up than you look." Mikasa huffed a reply. Before their conversation rolled the blast was heard and the giant steaming bloody meatball was hurled at them.

The shivering people looked at the sound of the blast then saw the ball of death coming over the walls. Many panicked at the grotesque sight of it but then eight arcs of blue light cut through it. Causing the ball to explode. Releasing blood and steam everywhere. But from that mess emerged a small girl. Her long golden hair stained in blood. Her face half smeared in blood. Wielding a pair of ragged blades she tears through the omnious thing and flies in crashing on a pile of hay in the middle of town. The soft hay created a cushion for her graceless landing. People slowly gather around the fallen figure of the little girl.

"Who is this girl?"

"Did she just kill that monster titan?"

"She looks like a soldier."

"But she looks so young. And she doesn't have a uniform."

"Which regiment is she from?"

Many people flock around her bloody form. A uniformed scout soldier rushes to her side. "Your majesty! Are you alright? Did you just kill the titan?" He said hiding a smirk.

'Is this alright? Am I really ready to rule all of humanity? What do you think Eric? No, I mustn't doubt myself. I made a promise and I will keep it. These memories you just gave me. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, captain and everyone else's. I am glad to be a part of these beautiful memories. And so to make more . ..millions more of these memories. I will change the world.' Historia stood up shaking her head and wiping the blood off her face. Hardening her features she stands firmly. "I'm fine Sir Langford." Taking a deep breath she looks at the people. Remembering the people with her and the smile of her hero she says.

"My name is Historia Reiss. Your true queen!"

(Outside)

Eric had used the palm of his hand to shoot the light chunk of meat into the walls. The two boys huffed until they heard cheering come from inside the walls. Eric smiled struggling to remain upright. "Good luck your majesty." He utters before his mind fully runs out of steam. Eren rapidly turns around seeing his friend collapse.

He toppled over saying

"Later. Buddy"

T.B.C .

A few of you asked what songs i used in these writings. Well the truth is most come from very uncanny sources.

Chapter 19. Stolen and edited it from "brothers forever. Scooby doo and the lockness monster" chase music .lol

Chapter 32. "All American Rejects move along" im not american.

This chapter. Well . . . . I wrote it myself. Plagarised a few lines from "the other self" by grandrodeo. Kuroko no basuke

Helloooooooo. . Lord of death san Enemy of death san and all the other dear guests. I'm still waiting for your reviews. And I keep forgetting to mention this but weeks ago I got my first dislike comment. Yay. That means this story is finally rolling in a proper direction.

And so the sacred art of reviewing has finally gone extinct. Why isnt there any reviews anymore. I see the hit counter hitting 8000 yet only 4 reviews. Be serious people lives depend on this


	36. Chapter 36 Golden Darkness

Okay. Not to sound rude but those last two reviews sounded like pity. I'm only doing this as a hobby. I enjoy the reviews but I'm not desperate. So thanks for your concerns but relax. And even if you want to say something please pm me. The review section is for the story. Say your feelings about that.

Lord of death. No need to be into romance but this chapter will have some cringeworthy moments. But aa your most hated suspense writer there will always be a loaded ending.

Enemy of death. I don't know what happened to you but I hope you get better.

Chapter 36. Drunken queen spells apocalypse.

(Few hours before dawn. One day after Orvid)

What the fuck is going on with my life? Let's see. The girl I love is about to be coronated as queen the day after tomorrow. My best friend and the girl who is like a little sister to me is getting along really good. By the order of the government we are now being labeled as saviours. Of course god knows what the hell Eren did two days ago. Just as I was the hero of the south, he is now being called the hero of the north. Sometimes this guy really knows how to shine. Then again he did save my ass twice, held back Rod Reiss and left a statue outside Orvud district as a momument of another of humanity's victory. Despite the fact I took the killing blow. Yup life is good . . . .until now.

My power is so exhausted right now that even after confirming its presence my body still aches. From the mirror my eyes are still amber brown. But that isn't even the half of it. Tonight's party they practically forced me to cook the beef and feed everyone of the survey corps who were imprisoned during the uprising.

then drown with alcohol. Hey fun fact, despite my weak build I can keep my liquor down. But the same cannot be said for a certain someone. That certain someone who practically barged into my room in the middle of the night and nearly tried to rape me! I can just cringe at the sight, smell and sensations. But I survived with my virginity intact as much as I wanted to throw it away. Well now that certain blonde haired drunken girl who also happens to be the future queen is sleeping like a baby soundly in my bed. And on the way down I heard weird noises come from Eren's quarters. Heaven knows what he's up to.

So here I am half intoxicated sneaking around the castle in the middle of the night stealing meat from the officer's pantry and cooking myself a midnight snack. Of course I had to bribe the guard with a piece of the cooking to access the kitchen. I pull up my sleeves and got a strange reminder. The scarring I got on my left arm back at the battle of trost came back. But my neck healed up perfectly. The room was lit by the luminous stones that were extracted from that Reiss cave. It messes with my powers but damn is it useful. I think the world just got brighter. And so with the stolen beef, some spices, salt and eggs the aroma fills the room. I heard some intense knocking at the door. "Stay back you lowly girl. The lord of the walls is in that kitchen. You have no right to enter that room." My trusted guard seems to be troubled.

" _MEAT . . .MEAT . . .MEAT . .. MEAT . . MEAT . . MEAT . . .MEAT_ " A freaky zombie like voice chanted a curse over and over trying to enter the room. Finally I put the plate on the counter. Some juicy left over beef steak seasoned salt and spices with a perfectly poached egg. I guess I can skip breakfast. Feeling curious I hear a dangerous scratching and scraping at the door. " _MEAT . . .MEAT . . .MEAT . . .MEAT!" I_ walk to the door then suddenly it burst open and the black abomination dives past me to the kitchen. Of course god knows how but my reflexes were sharp as ever. With a single outstretched hand I grab the beast by the back of its collar and toss it to the wall on the other end of the room. "Sasha?!" We sleep on a completely different floor. How the hell did she smell . . . . Ugh. It just dawned upon me how good this beef steak and eggs smelled. I myself was salivating at how appetising that aroma. I wouldn't doubt if others come crawling out here. If they were ready to get out of bed after getting completely wasted. The black monster tried to jump like a hungry wolf before being tackled down by my guard. "No one is getting that meat but me." The female guard turned out to be just as hungry as she was. "Ladies. Ladies. We can settle this up peacefully."

. . ..

Eventually I had to split the meal in three with me selfishly taking the bigger of the two pieces. But even a bite the two girls were brought to tears. "Heavenly~" and it was puntuated with an adorable coo. "Lord Langford. I love you sir." The young guard moaned. I gotta get out of here. Seriously is my cooking really that powerful? So leaving them to fight over the rest of the food I savour my tender meat and fluffy egg and scurry off to my queen.

(Aftermath of the battle)

The cheers kept raining down from the people and the military for new queen's revelation. But as well as the return of the two heroes who once again triumphed at the face of overwhelming enemy. In the end I did pass out. But Eren for the first time after a battle actually kept it together and stood strong. They said that he actually hauled my heavy ass all the way across the battlefield to the walls all by himself. After the steam evaporated to safe levels I heard Mikasa, Hange and captain Levi came down to retrieve us. But Eren insisted he carry me all by himself. I don't know what got in his head but I think I faintly remember people cheering their asses off as he dragged me into town. He kinda stole half the credit even with the queen's acknowledgement the people suddenly went from screwing him to sucking up to him. Well good for him. Of course the fact that her majesty raced across the crowd to hug me an pepper me with kisses didn't hurt my glorious reputation either. If not skyrocket it. At least they learned about my status before they tried off me!

Then it was the medical bay where Hange forced a full body check up on me. Of course I managed to keep my pants on much to her dismay. Courtesy of the queen. "Well aside from your abnormal body temperature your body seems fine." Hange said as she probed and spent more than the normal time to check a person's body. To make things even more awkward Historia, and the rest of the squad except Eren, Mikasa and the captain was in the room. "What the hell are you gawking at?" I bark at all of them. It was more that a little embarrassing. The fact that I was sitting there with a woman hovering over me looking for every chance to lick me. As well as my entire torso and back covered in welts, burns and bruises. Jean, Connie and Sasha back away alightly. "Its nothing. Its just that for someone as crazy powerful as you, you are pretty damn skinny." Sasha replied. I look down at my own shame. My most unimpressive torso with a flat belly instead of abs. Thankfully my powers compensate for that so I'm good.

In a sneak peak I notice Armin close Historia's gaping mouth quietly before any drool leaks out. "Are you done yet you insane old hag!?" I had no choice but to lash out at Hange who was taking her sweet time seeing my bare chest for her own god knows whatever wishes. She shuddered in my tone but I can't help it. She smirked slyly before backing off. I get off the table and put my shirt back on. "So . . . .how am I doing?" I still had to ask. Everyone else turned serious at that but the good scientist smiled otherwise. "You are absolutely fine. The three pieces you have binded perfectly. I can't wait to analyse your blood." I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks." I finish buttoning up my new shirt. Its amazing how the military can prepare a new set of clothes so fast. Then gently I felt soft hands entangle my right. They were warm. "Can we go outside, please?" Historia suddenly seemed to plead to Hange for something so simple. "Of course your majesty." She gave a gesture of bowing as we left. But just as I reached the door handle. Hange muttered. "Eric, those amber eyes look really cute." I leave the room wordlessly with the queen of the walls holding my hand and a slight blush to my face. But I straightened my back and used every ounce of my manliness to push back my weakness and stand firm while walking through the hallway. Quietly up the stairs to the roof. Once we were alone I felt tension come from the girl beside me. "Histo . . ..?!" Then a tiny hand comes and slaps me with the impact of a shovel! Then before I was about to fall over she grabbed me and embraced me as hard as she could. Before I realise she was sobbing in my chest.

"You crazy,. .. insane bastard! Y-y-you . . . almost gave me a heart attack! Why?! Why do you keep doing these stupid things?! . .Do you even know how scared I was!?" She wimpered continuously. I couldn't help but chuckle at her concern for me. I slowly rub the back of her head with one hand and her back with another. "Wha . ..what's so funny?!" She complained. "Nothing. Just the irony of that statement. I did know. I did feel all the fear you felt. I felt all the pain you felt. I felt all the happiness you felt." I look up the cloudy sky where the snowfall just stopped. "Me too. Me too." She sobbed in tears of joy. "So. . . Its finally over. We can now finally focus on the task at hand. So are you ready for your responsibilities your majesty." I had to joke about it. "I-I-I'm not sure. . .I mean I . ." She stuttered in a doubtful voice. "What's the matter? What happened to all that vigour valiance you showed back then?" I ask. "That was different. That time you sent my emotions haywire and I pulled it off with your crazy charisma. But now . . ."

I felt a wave of insecurity radiating off her. But there was nothing to worry about. I raise my hands to grab both of her adorably soft cheeks and kiss her on her forehead. "Listen, leaders are not born. They are made. There is no such thing as natural born talent. They are always crafted from something or by someone. Whether its by god, people, ideals or even monsters. So are you going to be the queen of the people or not." I softly squeeze those cheeks together.

"Yesh . . I under-sh-tand ..I'm sow'wy." She says with a squeezed mouth

So cute . . .!

Okay Okay Eric Langford stop freaking out. "Oh my. You two have become one heck of an item." We startle apart. "Dad. What are you doing up here?" I stutter. "Stalking what my dear son and our future queen is upto." He replied. Cringe worthy but . ."at least you are honest." I reply. "So how are things going? Tell me I didn't roast my butt with a titan body just to see the scout regiment in pieces."

"Its going good. Ervin is already at it. Seriously that guy just doesn't know how to rest. Well no rest for the wicked as you can say. He is working on freeing the imprisoned scouts that were imprisoned for treason. As well as rallying the scattered forces here and there. Things are still messy. But now that we have control things are going to get smoothed out in no time. Wow what is that smell. You are reeking of it. Its like fresh ice." He says with a genuinely happy grin. I couldn't help but smile at our accomplishments. "So . .finishing move huh? What a way to take screwing around to epic proportions." My face went red again. "Well . . .about that. Eren and the captain said to make it flashy. I couldn't come up with anything at that time. And besides my mind was pretty much fried in that titan body." I sputter a reply. "Well you did make it snow at the end of that silver light so I suppose there was meaning to that name." Dad said wondering.

"Still speaking of epic. What the hell happened between you and the commander? Roughhousing as Levi said it."

This time he froze. "Oh . . .uh that. I was actually about to spill something Ervin pulled twenty years ago. Looks like she was still a bit sensitive about that. But even so I didn't expect him trying to wring my neck though."

"On a horse with one arm?" I had to ask.

"Yeah" he soumded nervous. "Well can you spill it now? What made the commander go wild enough for Levi to label it roughhousing?"

"Sorry. Friend's secrets shouldn't be revealed. I'm sure you know stuff about Eren or Mikasa you won't spill."

"Good point I suppose there are times you must embrace the weird, what about Levi. . ." Just as I asked about Levi.

' **I guess this this is the end of the line for you. . .Kenny. Those burns, broken bones and that blood loss. You are beyond help.'** Levi's voice filled our minds.

' **That you Levi'** is that Kenny Ackerman. ' **Not necessarily. A little something I swiped from Rod Reiss's bag. From what I saw . .. if you inject this into you your body . .you will become a titan . . .I can become a shitty titan . . .but it will extend my life. . .'**

' **You should've had enough time and strength to inject it earlier. Why didn't you do it? I don't expect someone like you to be afraid.'**

 **'Who knows? . .Is it because if you don't inject it properly you might turn into what he became? Or was it that I needed to eat Eren or that Langford brat to change back? In the end I don't think there was any salvation for me to begin with . . .gah . . still I don't want to die. . .I just wanted power . .to change the world. . .in that sense I'm not that different from Langford . .but I suppose in pursuit of power I got lost along the way. . .but I feel like I can finally understand that guy'**

' **Huh?'**

" **Every single person I have seen so far have always been like that. Be it power. .alcohol . .children . .money . .women . . .family . . God . .the king . .dreams or even ideals . .without being drunk on something no one can ever do the things they do. . .even him . .you and I are no exception.'**

 **'Kenny. Check this out.'**

A few moments of silence followed. What is Levi doing?

. . .

' **You gotta be shitting me. How in the hell did you get your hands on that?! Is that even real.'** Kenny sounded in complete disbelief.

' **Yup. This is the real deal. Do you know what this is?'**

' **How many years did I waste trying to find that? To think you were so casually walking around with it. Little runt.'**

' **Actually no. I just got this recently. Fro . .Eric gave it to me. He said that the last lord of the Ackerman house entrusted their greatest treasure to the Langford before dying out.'**

' **Cowardly fucking asshole. That what you hold in your hands is 'power' the power that makes us Ackerman's unstoppable. And he just hid it instead of giving it out to us. No wonder our family died out.'**

' **So am I an Ackerman too? Tell me everything you know. Why doesn't the first king want humanity to leave the walls? Just what are you to my mother?'**

' **Of course you are you dumb shit. Heh. Don't tell me you are carrying that without even knowing its worth. Seriously Kushel . .what a dim brat you left your big brother. Levi Ackerman. Since we don't know who your pops is that is your name runt.'**

There was nothing but silence from Levi. ' **Take it runt. I'm not good enough to be someone's parent. But here is a parting gift. Unlike that dumb head of the family who gave his life for some shitty peace. Don't waste what's left of our bloodline boy. . . Remember to . . .tell . . .that . ..girl. .to . . as . ..well.'** the voice of that killer finally dies out of this world with these parting words.

' **Yes I will . . . . ..uncle.'**

"Well. Looks like Levi got a piece of himself back." Dad said. "Well I better get back to work. Its hard to believe its only morning after all that chaos happened." Then he turned around to walk away. "Yeah. Bye dad." I wave him off. He stopped before just turning and saying. "By the way son. It will still take a few days to prepare for miss Reiss's coronation. Feel free to spend some time with her but no rabbit business. We don't want the queen to be tainted before she becomes the holy saint of the walls. So keep the family jewels clean" He turned with an oily grin that made me want to punch him right in the face. "Say what? You old hack!" I charge him with steam coming off my ears as he jumped off the building and swung away with his manuver gear laughing. "Madness will save the world!" Yelling. Huff. I turn back to see Historia looking down on the ground with a bright red blush.

Rabbit business huh?

Then we heard the morning bell signaling breakfast. Since I don't have my gear or the energy for it me and Historia silently walk hand in hand to the mess hall for breakfast.

. . .

Then the day went by swell. The special ops squad was given a major break as they finally got a chance for a hot shower and some decent food. Of course Levi wasn't the type to sit around and relax so he left with Ervin to the interior for preparations for the queen's arrival. Dad on the other hand went to the Reiss estate to recover anything of value with Hange of course tagging along like a faithful dog.

Well thinking back the conversation in the shower was pretty steamy for us. Just imagine. Five guys in each of their shower cubicles relaxing their butts off as they sighed in relief washing the dirt, filth and blood off their bodies. "Ahhhhhh~" unbelieveable. Here we are a pack of murderers relaxing in the happiest moment of our lives. "Look at you all smiling away like idiots after killing so many people." I utter as I let the steaming hot water eases my aching body. "Says the guy who killed most of the MPs in the first place." Jean retorted. "Actually no. Mikasa takes the cake for that." I reply. "If I count right then I only killed 36 in total. But Mikasa literally shredded 52 of them in that cave alone." There was silence from Eren and Armin. While Connie said. "Only?! Are you nuts? Those are people we are talking about. That already makes 88 how could you . . ."

(Narrator)

"As if you didn't kill as well. You still cut down 2." Jean said.

"Three." Connie.

"What?"

"Three. I killed three." Connie solidly stated.

"You guys. You can really talk about killing so easily." Came Eren's weak voice. "Ugh. Eren is right we need to stop this depressing thought. Yes we killed so let's atone by building a new future. And besides I have a better topic to discuss." Eric stepped in. "Yeah what?" Eren asked curiously. "What are your feelings towards Mikasa sunny boy? You've been grinning like an idiot these few moments ago." Silence.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Eric continued. "Yeah. . .I like her. If we are talking about feelings then its the same as you with Historia." Eren replied timidly.

"I never thought Eren to be the shy type." Armin who was silently listening to the conversation until now spoke up. "Shut up Armin. We don't need one of your educated guesses right now." Eren warned. "Then I'll do it." Eric said in his sleazy tone. "WAIT!" Eren stopped him in time. "Tonight we are gonna celebrate a big party in the royal palace. How do you think its going to be?" Eren quickly offered a better conversation topic than what Eric was veering to. Disaster averted! "Okay I suppose its better than listening to Jean's moaning."

"I AM NOT MOANING!" Jean screamed from the other end of the barrier. I chuckle but snickers come from all the cubicles. "Everyone shut up and close your eyes." Armin suddenly barks. Amused we do as he says. "Imagine a large hall. Red velvet curtains . .white marble walls. That luxurious carpet. That hot food. ."

"With Mikasa and the others all finally cleaned up to actually get a good night's sleep." Eren was looking foreward to afterwards.

"Don't ask me to make that food?" Eric said.

"Way to kill the mood my lord." Jean said sarcastically.

"I can make it worse." Eric suddenly sounded like a snake.

"You just hate my happiness don't you." Eren said scared.

"Imagine nighttime. You are in bed . ." Eric started. "Oh this is gonna be good. . " Connie stated. "Spare me please." Armin cautioned. "The room is dark. The moonlight flowing in through the window. The gentle breeze blowing. Eren you are watching the door open gently. Out comes a most unexpected sight . . ."

"Eric if you don't shut that insane cursed mouth right now I will come over there and shut it myself." Eren threatened but his voice full of fear.

"Buck naked with everyone here I wouldn't dare." Eric retorted with a slimy voice. "Now let me continue. The enchanting scent floods into the room . .the scent is sweet yet warm. Haaah. The holy scent of a woman. Then from the shadows approaches a girl. Clad in nothing but her underwear. Silently you are entranced. Those long, silky smooth thighs. Those perfect abs. Just the right amount of meat. She wordlessly approaches. But from walking she slowly lowers herself. Those tense arms that flushed face. Those heaving tatas. That perfect, white skin. . . .then she crawls up to you and embraces you as you drown in the depths of pleasure . . . . ."

 _ **Spurtt!**_

A few small lines of blood leaks on the floor. "Nosebleeds? Seriously guys. You have no grace." Eric said contemptly. "Shu . .shut up you idiot. I. . .I smashed my head into the faucet trying to stop that. Thankfully the healing kicked in or else I would've transformed and blow this place apart."

"Ouch . . But what about Jean. . ." Eric was confused.

"No .. I got a nosebleed alright . ." Jean confesses clean.

"This is getting way too hot for me. I'm outta here." As Armin turned off the water and left. I also left hearing a snicker come from Connie.

(Several hours later)

And so the day passes peacefully for the young soldiers but as dinner time approached. Sasha was staring at something drooling like an idiot. "Wow! That is some meat . ." She says with sparkling eyes. Eric was wondering what is going to be made out of this giant pile of meat steaks brought out. But then he felt a thousand stares bore into his back. "Nope. Not a chance. I am not cooking. . .I'm taking a break. There is no way in hell I am cooking for the entire scout regiment again. Or some dumb MPs." Eric retreated trying to shield himself. But those hungry stares were terrifying. Hange suddenly got close to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Do it? Its been ages since we last enjoyed one of your meals."

"Less than a month." Eric retorted.

"You have a duty to your people." Hange didn't back down. She wanted to eat his home cooked meat at any cost.

"Absent due to injury." He whipped up an excuse. He crossed his hands and stubbornly looked away.

"A request from the queen."

"Denie . . .wait what." That voice didn't belong to the crackheaded section commander but her majesty the queen. "Historia?"

"Ever since this whole crap was over I actually wanted to do something like this." She said shyly. They were just outside the royal palace and the food supplies just arrived so the special ops. squad just came to take a look. But now Hange and a few hungry soldiers were trying to coax Eric into doing his magic for them. "But on scale! Its too much." Eric protested weakly. "What do you mean. Don't you remember it was the eight of us before and we pulled it off. Now we even have the royal kitchen. Come on Eric . .I'm sure you can turn them into your slaves with food." She says suggestively. "Okay. I'm in." He immediately agreed.

"Say what?! So you're in it to make them your slaves!" Jean shouted bewildered. "Yeah. Any problem?" Eric replies calmly. Then slowly takes a knife and instantly stab the meat just millimeters from Sasha's mouth which tried to touch this food. "Uaaah!" She fell back horrified.

(Royal kitchen)

As the workers quietly work inside the doors were suddenly kicked open. "My name is Eric Langford. The high lord of these walls."

"I am Historia Reiss. The next queen."

Two voices demanding obedience. "My lord? Your majesty?" The cooks were confused. "Listen up. About tonight's dinner. . . .

Eric went on like a drill instructor with his plans. But then. "Just hold it right there for a minute." An irritated looking man stood before the cook looking down at Eric who was surprisingly unfazed. His face didn't even twitch. The man looked at those dull amber coloured eyes and felt something akin to guilt of disobeying a superior's orders. "Ah . .uh ..so what if the queen and the lord of the walls are down here. In here I'm in charge. You think you can just . . ."

"You the head chef?" A cold voice scaring even his commrades. "Uh . .uh yeah."

"We need to talk." The man could not refuse. The two walk off to a store room from all prying ears.

. . .

Ten minutes later Eric walks out happily with a grin and the chef following him with his eyes shining in admiration and despair at the same time. "Alright you all. We are working together with lord Langford. Let's go make history!" The chef enthusiasticly shouts. Everyone was dumbfounded as to what he said to get a 180 degree turn on this man's personality. "Come on let's go show those dumb MPs that good food isn't just meat." He pulled his mother's bandana off his wrist and tied it around his forehead. "So cool." Eric suddenly heard a voice behind him and Historia gawking at him. "Uh shall we begin?"

Hange watched the display from afar and was repeatedly stifling her giggles. 'Looks like amber eyed Eric has a charm of his own.'

(That night)

"So people dig in" a cook announced. The entire hall was silent. The aroma of the food made it impossible to speak. Everyone was resisting the urge to salivate at the sight of the roast beef and scrambled eggs. Some soup and rice. Primitive food made to royal class. Eric looked at his slightly burned hands which were tenderly taped up. 'And then the men and women turn to beasts.' Suddenly everone ravaged the food on the table screaming delicious. Even the MPs couldn't hold back and ate. But a ruckus shot up in the far corner where Sasha and the others were. The shiganshina gang and Historia were sitting with a few superior officers and tried to savour that explosive flavour. Some scouts imprisoned for weeks were crying in gratitude. "Langford you are my saviour. I hereby pledge my life to you. We will stay by you for all of our lives."

"Less worshipping. More eating." Eric barks back.

"HEY YOU CRAZY POTATO GIRL. STOP HOGGING DOWN EVERYTHING. SHARE IT EVENLY!" Jean screamed. But it seemed that she lost her mind to the taste and animalistically eating the meat. Connie held her in a headlock yet she was still struggling violently. "STOP IT SASHA DO YOU WANT . .ME TO KILL YOU . "

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE EATING THE WHOLE THING BY YOURSELF!?"

Sasha was literally stuffing her face full with a giant stab of meat from everone's share.

"Look at those scout ruffians. Animals." Some MPs in the corner were looking in disdain.

 _ **Blast**_

A gunshot was fired. Grazing Sasha right in her nose. Snapping her back to her senses. "I'm only going to say this once. This is dinner in the royal chateau. You are in the presence of the queen and your superior officers. Not to mention myself." Eric said in a ghastly manner swinging his gun around. "So what if this is a breather. That doesn't give you the right to turn into animals. You either eat like a human or get lost. Otherwise someone is going to find blood in their food." And with that loaded threat. "Yes my lord." Sasha suddenly starts eating like a perfect lady. Neatly cutting through the meat and eating nicely to Jean and Connie's chagrin. Eric blew the gunsmoke off his revolver and holstered it. "Nice aim. A few millimeters off and there really would've been blood." Levi said as he continued eating. Eric scanned everone's faces around him and felt happy to see so many looks of pure bliss just from warm food. Looking at his own table everyone smiling as they enjoyed the fruits of their hard work. Everyone was at peace except . . Connor.

Who was actually tearing up as his hands shook. "Um dad. You alright?" He asks quietly. "This . .this food. . .it just really reminds me of Emma. . .ERIC MY BOY EXCEPT FOR THE HAIR AND EYES YOU REALLY TAKE AFTER YOUR MOTHER .. .I'M SO PROUD OF YOU. . .I'M SURE IF EMMA IS WATCHING FROM ABOVE SHE WILL BE TOO . . ." he was getting all emotional earning the amusement of many others around him. Surprisingly the commander continued to eat beside him. It felt really nice . "Son . .you are going to make your wife really happy." 'No I take it back. He is nuts.' Eric choked on his food as Historia tried to calm him down and rub his back. "Awww so adorable." Connor says as Historia's face turns partially red and she wipes Eric's mouth unconsciously. "Okay . .that's enough you crazy old man. Shut up and eat your son and queen's cooking." Ervin said without even looking up from his plate. "I'm younger that you commander." Connor retorts.

Some time later after the meal was finished barrels of wine and bottles of whiskey were hauled in. "Alcohol?! Oh crap." Eric swallowed in the memory of Pixis's drink. Of course he want too foreign to the taste of liquor. Just that he always had the light version in the military. But this . . .hard liquor. But before we drowned our pain and healed our souls. Commander Ervin stood up. "Making a toast commander?"

"Yes. . .Ladies and gentlemen. It has been a long and tiring month. We have lost several precious commrades. Impeded in our duties. And suffered many sleepless nights. All in this senseless fight just because of the greed of a few men. Those undeserving usurpers wasted invaluable resources just to protect their already secure possessions. But their very greed is their downfall. But fear not. Even though destroyed and defeated the last remnants of the true nobles still exist and are present among us in this very room. As well as the leader and ruler of humanity. And time and time again. They have shed blood, sweat and tears. We all have and because of their incredible capabilities and astounding will power we have successfully restored the original system. I'm sure several members of the military police are troubled by this but this is the right course of action. Please lend us your earnest support and let's work together to create a bright future together."

"Cheers!"

Everybody clanked their mugs together and even the military police followed reluctantly. But they made peace with themselves that this was the only way.

Suddenly Levi stood up scarily. He slowly walked up to Eric. "Listen up people. Tonight is a night to relieve your pains and frustrations so as a celebratory event drink your fill then get a new glass, curse it and chug it down this bastards throat. And so began the torture of chugging glass after glass down Eric's throat. "Hey, hey, hey why me?!" Eric tried to back away but everyone ganged up on him. "That's because we hate you." Eren said. "Yeah, you are abusive, manipulative. Nasty, and foul mouthed." Armin said as he held Eric back and Eren and Jean to chug a glass down. The stong liquid that flowed down his throat was too stingy. "You are a show off . Makes me feel really useless." Connie came and grabbed Eric by his hair and giving a drunken smile chugged the next glass down spilling a little. "Fuckin' hell . . " Eric complained but failed to escape. "Who's next?" Jean yelled while the adults nearby were watching with a smirk. "

'At times like these I really hate my short stature.' But then the strongest of them all came in. "Lady Ackerman!" Eric spewed with his cheeks flushing but he was being playfully restrained by Eren, Jean and Armin. "Lady?" Mikasa's face went redder. 'Why am I not passing out or at least numbing.' Eric thought. "You are a cruel superior Levi." Connor said as he is enjoying and also pitying the sight of his son being ravaged. "For the number of times he disobeyed me and put me through the wringer he got off easy and he looks like he is enjoying it." Levi replied. While Historia was tugging at Ervin's cuff. "Please sir. I can't bear to watch . . " Historia cried with a slurred voice. The alcohol was already getting to her. The man was peacefully drinking a glass of whiskey and watching the spectacle. "But before Ervin could be swayed Hange pulled her back.

"Se . se . ..section commander? What are you?" Hange handed her a large mug of wine and coerced her into drinking it. She coughed a few times before passing a glance there. "No-no wait Mikasa . .Mikasa please stop. . .agh." his protests were futile as rationality in them has melted. "Eric Langford . .you always hit me where it stings the most. . .especially with matters involving Eren. That blockhead has no idea how to handle a lady. . .why don't you teach him some manners." Mikasa said mincing her words as she drank a glass herself then pinched his nose. With her titanic strength pry his jaws open and poured down another shot down his throat. "You guys. . .you're all gonna pay for this . .some friends you are . "Eric cursed but from the bottom of his heart was proud of his friends. They all laughed innocently. Including Mikasa. This was the first time they all heard Mikasa laugh and they loved it. But then some thing else came. Something bone chilling. Something that shouldn't be here. "Dear god. Hange what did you do to her!"

A tiny girl with long blond hair staggered towards him. Limping and stumbling. And giggling like mad she approached. Her hair covered her eyes but the flush in her cheeks were visible. . "Ee~ric . .Eric . . .Eric Lang~ford . ." A singsong, blitzed sultry voice that can weaken any man.

The wasted queen approaches

Her every step was disoriented. Like she can't even see straight. "Hey how many shots did we pour down Frosty's throat?" Eren asks dizzyly. "I don't know." Jean says. "18 YOU PLASTERED FUCKTARDS. 18! Suicidal maniac dumped 5, german horseface 4, austrailian cue ball 3, english Arlert 2 and, asian abs 4. Yes I fucking counted them all. . Somebody please get me out of this messed up fuckfest. . ." Before the poor Langford could continue his rant. Another glass was poured into his mouth. But this was a thousand times stronger and all of the others. "Fucking whiskey . . " he sputtered coughing. "Which fucking prick did tha . . ." He looks up to see Levi looking just as loopy as the rest of them. Of course Eric was too pissed off and pissed on to notice. "Levi . .fucking Ackerman. What do . . "

"You cuss too much. You have the subtly of a brick and the depth of a shot glass." Levi slurred. "Captain . . . Somewhere in this world a tree is working really hard to replenish the oxygen you are consuming. Please apologise to it, sir." But then Levi retreated when the golden figure stood before him. That hungry look in her eyes, it felt like he was a fly caught in the spider's trap. Those seductive eyes those flushed cheeks and that alcohol tainted breath. 'Down boner. Down. This is not the time to pull out the flag and mark my territory.' Eric thought as she came closer. The MPs were long gone. Most of the older members of the scouts were too tired to stay and went off to rest. "Somebody pass out please." Eric said flustered. "Hic . .hic . . Wow Eric you look really cute all tied up." 'hiccups?'

"Wait tied up." He looks at his hands but they were free. 'She's rea~lly plastered.' "Hic . .Eric you had 19 glasses . .now didn't you. Come on . .let's. . .make a solid 20." But before she reached the next mug. Eric used what was left of his consciousness to throw the annoying meat sacks around him off and grabbed the top of her head. Pulled her in and nailed her in the lips. Whistles rang from the tiny crowd watching. They seperate and Eric says with an intoxicated grin. "I'll pass."

"Yeah I. . . Uh . .hic." she fell unconscious in his arms.

"All hail the queen!" They all cheered.

Of course it didn't last long as the weight of the liquid in his stomach couldn't hold out much long. He gently put her down and dashed like lightning as he ran out holding his mouth as they all laughed.

(A few hours and a lot of puking later. Eric's POV)

Dear lord. . .gasping I fall to my bed. What the hell just happened today?! Just one day ago. At this very time I was living like a hobo and hacking live people up. But before I can even be called a killer we all crashed into that underground cavern. We just had an its about to go down moment. Then everybody just gathered together. And just when I thought it couldn't get any tense that titan showed up. I still can believe the fact that I became a shifter too. Then in a sleepless night I got my first kiss from the girl I love. Wow. Then blew the shit out of her father. Turned Eren into an even bigger monster. Still couldn't catch up to him in the height department though. I can't believe I made the food though. At least everyone is happy. I feel sore but I felt too good to sulk. And . .. .

 _ **~creak~**_

The door slowly creaked open but immediately a soft warm yet heavy 'something' leaped and fell on me. What the? Historia. "Eric please help me . ." She suddenly says in a soft euphoric voice. "Uh . .what is it?" She looks up and those crystal blue eyes illuminated by the moonlight I think my heartbeat just sped up. "I don't know but I'm have this strange urge. Its like I need something but I don't know what it is. But this feeling in my chest that makes me feel so uneasy. . ," looks like the effects of the alcohol haven't faded yet. "Please help me . ." Flushed cheeks, sweaty skin, pleading eyes, and those heaving breasts. This isn't good for my heart. "Just feel this fluttering." She suddenly grabs my hand then. "Eh?" And forces me to grope her. Spring came early this year. That feeling sent electricity down my spine and I wouldn't be surprised if my power just revived. "Wha . ." That feeling. It was soft yet firm ahhh~. Boobs . .boobs . . .I am actually touching the warm garden of love of the queen of these fucking walls. "What are you doing. . .we can't . ." But my mouth had other ideas. She of course silenced it with a kiss. "Come on. . .as much as I want to we can't let the queen lose her purity just before . . "

"Fuck the people . . " well you can't argue with that. "They are just a bunch of fodder to milk taxes from. . They are so gullible that they believe anything you tell them. ." What is she saying. If this ever gets out its going to be a catastrophe. "Hey, you don't mean that do you?"

"It depends. .."

"How does . . ."

"It doesn't matter . . Don't use politics as an excuse just because you are afraid . I want sex." She leaned her face closer. Her breath reeked of alcohol.

"Whoa whoa wait. . .do you even know what sex means. It more than just pleasure. We are talking making love making babies and embracing naked. I'm not afraid . . I'm just . . Its just that we are both wasted and if we do this right now we won't remember anything. I just want this moment to be a little more . .I don't know special." Her face twisted. Of course it was the liquor bringing out her rough side. And I'm sure I was sarcastic than usual. "Then take responsibility for your actions Eric Langford. You got me all riled up. But now you refuse me. All I want is a little pleasure. .if you're denying me that then I want compensation."

Responsibility? Of course! I'm sorry Historia for doing this to you. You expected more from me. I'm sorry I let you down. I remove my hand from her breast and moved it behind her back and pulled her in. Then looked up at the ceiling. I'm going to use my mother's special technique. The guillotine. I extend my other hand high in the air. Keeping all of my finger's straight. She nudged her head deeper into my neck. The repeated movements of liquid both in and out my throat left it very painful. For this move three conditions must be fulfilled. One the target must be alone. Two the target has to be as close to you physically as possible. And third the target must be shorter or equal in height to you. My mother after several questioning sessions I learned how much the older members loved and hated her. The one dad said everyone used to call her called a devil with a halo. And before she said anything that set my flames of lust ablaze I put her down gently with a concentrated strike on the back of her head knocking her out easily in her condition.

"I'm sorry my dear but after you become queen and I take back wall maria I promise we are going to do it."

I whisper gently and leave quietly. Otherwise the tent in my pants might explode.

(End flashback)

(Next day)

That morning was a mess. Everyone slept in from over celebrating and titanic hangovers. Levi after washing up was quietly making his way to the dining hall while scratching his head and yawning. Hoping no one saw it he walked to a table and found a pot filled with freshly brewed coffee. "At least the someone wasn't too high to put this up." So pouring the hot brown liquid onto a metal cup he took a seat and adjusted his newly required cravat. It felt strange to be back in his uniform again. Uniform as I'm only the jacket and the shirt. He wore simple formal dress trousers and no full body harness. "So . . Coronation day huh. Damn its cold. Looks like the winter finally started and it might even snow. I think I should get myself a coat." The now named Levi Ackerman sitting peacefully enjoying the morning quiet.

Until someone else came in. "Frost?" Eric walked in also in his uniform wobbling. Holding onto the doorframe. "They say its okay to go crazy once in a while but that was a little too much . . .morning captain." He stumbles across the room to take a seat on the other end of Levi's table. Levi got up and poured him a fresh cup of coffee as well. Eric took it and gulped down half of it in one go. Regardless of its scalding hot temperature. "Whew . . .thanks I really needed that sir." Even though he burned his tongue that coffee did wonders for his brain. "So you finally up to speed?" Levi asks. "No. But at least I can see straight. After last night's binge out I don't think I can ever look at alcohol again." Eric complained while laying down his head on the table. "How many times?" Levi asked. "4." Eric immediately replied. "That's a lot of barf bags!" Levi exclaimed. "Actually its the toilet that took the beating.". "Well looks like someone is up early." The two of them turn to see all the senior officers of the military approach. "Please remain seated both of you." Connor said as Eric didn't even have the power to move. "Seriously Ervin. Don't you ever sleep." Levi said uncharacteristicly. "You look as shiny as a button."

They all pass him and take a seat in a distant table as others came in. Eventually everyone shows up to have a slow breakfast.

The whole day passes smoothly in a near perfect sense. Everyone cleared up their looks and seemed like last night never happened albeit the smell of their breath. But the coronation went perfectly and people cheered over and over. Queen Historia, Queen Historia. And other names of the heroes as they simply called it. But after the coronation Historia left everything to her quarters and stomped across the hall way to find a certain person. Captain Levi. "Are sure about this Historia?" Eren asks doubtiously. "Of course. This was the last joke of the president Reeves. If I can't do this I won't be able to act my role as queen." She replied. "That's the spirit Historia." Jean encouraged her. "This is either going to be really funny or really bloodly. I pray it be the former." Eric said as Levi came into view. Historia looked at his figure and seemed to hesitate. Eric put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring look. Levi walked up to them. Historia took a deep breath and tensed her arm. Eren and Eric knew this form. She clicked her teeth and punched Levi clean across his face scaring everyone than Levi's surprise. She then gulped fearing the results of her actions. But Levi who recoiled shook his head and looked at everone. Rubbing his face he smiles awkwardly at them. "Everyone . . .thank you." He said in a heartfelt tone which everyone didn't know how to react. "Glad to see you back captain Ackerman." Eric's words took everyone by surprise.

(Three weeks later. Underground district)

It was a small dirty room lit by a few gas lamps. It had a chair in which a girl was restrained in. Her hair was a mess and her dress was a clean one now now completely dirt smeared. She tried very hard to keep her breathing normal. A gruff, burly man sat on the other end of the room keeping a watch on her. "What were you planning bitch? Trying to break into the whorehouse. You think you can get away from us so easily. But you have a pretty cute face for someone living down here. Are you the new girl? What's your name?" He said in a husky, broken voice. While moving her black hair out of her face. The girl did not answer. "Speak when you are spoken to bitch!" He screamed slamming his hand on the table causing her to shudder. "I'm sorry . . Please don't hurt me. . . My name . . .is ."

"Hmm. Nevermind. You girls don't need any names." He seemed pertubed but was enjoying the sight of the quivering girl. "Insolent scum." The voice was too low to be heard. "What did you say?!" but the man heard traces. "Well when the boss gets here I'm gonna make sure you get thrown in the Jensen house. On the eastern point."

"Jensen on the east. Olympia on the center. Ogatai on the southwest. Hive on the north. So four houses huh?" Her tone completely changed. From a frightened girl her eyes narrowed to like a king looking down at trash. "Those are code names. I'm sure their real names are worse."

"Heheheheh. What are you? Some sort of spy. Who do you work for? Looks like we got ourselves a catch." He smirks. "Oi, Maxie, what are you up to." Another man enters with two bodyguards. "B-boss . . " that was the trigger. The girl gave a coy grin and whistled twice. Three shadows break in from the flimsy roof and windows. One pins down the startled boss, another eliminated the bodyguars. And the third began to mount and pound the man. "YOU FILTHY PRICK. HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER. I'M GONNA RIP YOU LIMB FROM . . ."

"Jean calm down!" The girl called out as she ripped the restraints off her hands effortlessly. "Relax horseface. Everything is fine." Eric said tying up the bodyguards. "What the? The hell is going on here? Are you Gavin's men?" The boss yelled. The girl who stood up walked in front of them. "You asked who I was. My name is Mikasa Ackerman. I am a member of the special operations squad. Survey corps."

"No way. You are a soldier . . .what is the special forces doing down here." The boss glowered. "Seriously what rock do you live under." Immediately the dirty man's pinky finger was broken. He screamed madly. Levi stepped over him and got in front of his face as he lifted him up. "Remember me." He said. "Levi? Is that you punk?" The boss yelled. But then chuckled. "I'm here to shut you down and your dispicable prostitute business." Levi stated coldly. Then the man broke out laughing. "Hahahahahah . .not bad Levi, look at you all grown up and acting all high and mighty just because you walk around with a badge. So how is surface life . . .AAAAAHHH!" Levi stepped on another finger and broke it. "You are still so annoying." Levi sounded very bored.

While after the rest of the men were tied up Eric, Jean and Mikasa regrouped. "Wow, the underground district really is dangerous." Eric exclaimed. "Still incredible acting on your part. 'Oh please don't hurt me.' Man that was classic."

Mikasa's face slightly reddened. She put on the jacket Jean gave her and said. "I had no choice. You said to find out all about the places we had to target. So I had to play the role of the scared little girl aftee I got spotted." "Stealth isn't your forte is it. Still I wish you had given. The signal a little sooner." Jean complained. "I couldn't help it. I had to wait until the guy behind all of this showed up before you cracked down on them. I guess we are almost done." Mikasa said but had a frown on her face. "Missing sunny boy?" Eric asked. "Don't worry. He is busy working with Armin and Hange to practice hardening to shore up the hole in wall maria. Plus that new weapon dad said Hange was cooking up." He stated. "Why bother practicing, put Mikasa right in front of him and I'm sure he'll harden in no time." Jean muttered causing her face to go pink. "That's not the kind of hardening we need Jean. But its amazing in just three weeks the whole world just turned upside down. Those remaining members of the central MPs that benefited from the old system were punished mercilessly thanks to that nutjob Zackery." Eric said as they watch Levi milk all the information from this guy and it seemed like he had some past grudges.

"Still section commander Langford wasted no time abolishing the council and stripping them and their associates of their assets and possessions. And sent all of them to detention facilities around the world." Jean went on. "I'm more impressed by the commander's idea of taxing the aristrocrats differently according to their support or opposition of the new government."

"That is to keep them from uniting their powers. Plus we did find our allies and enemies really fast this way. We lost a lot but I think the recompense was worth it. Especially with those glowing rocks that shined brightly. I mean they completely removed the need for gas lamps so saving an incredible amount of fuel." Eric continued. "Do you even remember how much Hange freaked out when we found those secret workshops in the castle basement and that lost technology hidden away by the first brigade?"

"You are finished Levi. When my boys get here . . "The boss tried to compose himself but. "Which boys? The ones in prison? The ones arrested my the military police or the boys I beat black and blue on the way here." The boss looked around and saw no help is on the way. "What is this? What's going on? I thought those MPs were nothing but a bunch of lazy loafers. Why are they acting all righteous and disciplined all of a sudden." "Really what rock do you live under. You pricks spent so long down here that you can't even see the air in the surface changing. Those pathetic nobles you rely on are already down in detention facilities breaking rocks. The military police has been cleaned up. You are done." After delivering the finishing blow Levi stood up. "Okay we are done here. Nice work Ackerman. Frost, Jean let's go. Let's see what the new MPs are made of."

The three of them follow him out. "The underground district is a mess. No wonder Levi became like this." Eric whispers to Jean and Mikasa who nod alongside him. After getting to the edge of the stairway leading to the surface Levi fires a sound round. The numerous scouts hidden nearby rallies. Topside Nile Dok patiently waited for the return of Levi and his impromptu squad. After Levi appeared from the darkness with his forces following behind him. All of them shocked at the level of corruption down there. While some MPs went to help the scouts Levi personally reported to Nile of the situation and course of action. Eric and the others took a break. "Sheesh. Here I am hailed as a lord and hero while I'm cleaning up drain lines." Eric complained as he drank some water. "You are making a lot of lives better. Plus it was the queen's personal order to find all of the lost and orphaned children. It just happened to be on the list so Levi took a preference since he is from the underground." Mikasa said as she changed into more soldier like clothes. "True but I didn't think Levi would personally dirty his hands or drag us in too." Jean said as he leaned his head back. The military police begin to file into the underground and begin their raid.

Few minutes later Levi approached the trio. "Okay our job is done here. Time to go back and report to the royal bureau. I'm sure Frost is dying to meet his little princess." He commanded. But Eric seeing Mikasa's displeasure asked. "Sir, is there anything else for us to do." Levi looked thoughtful then answered. "No, you have something in mind?" "No but if there is nothing else on the docket I want to go to the trost district. Isn't Eren and the others there working on that new weapon. I want to go see what they are upto." Levi sighed. "Fine. Go ahead." He said as they parted.

(Another week later. Wall sina farmlands)

They were watching Historia in regular clothes watching over the workers who were setting up the new orphanage she opened. "Somehow . . This is not the queen I invisioned. Its just over a month but she already looks like an orphanage director than a monarch." Jean, Armin and Eren watch as the other members of their squad help out while Eric is playing with the kids with a smile. "Look at that idiot. Smiling away." Eren said. "Yeah. Nobility seems to fit them yet they look so natural in this farmland." Armin said. Both of them could easily be mistaken for a group of commoners of not for the cloaks on their back. Eric wearing a white cloak with golden emblems of the walls on his back while. Historia had a dark purple one with the royal sigil on it.

"Do you even know what theu call Historia in the streets. 'The goddess of cattlemen' of course that has affection. But nicknames just don't seem to stop with him. 'Winter lord'. And where in the hell did Historia come up with calling the special forces 'miracle warriors.' "Armin murmured.

"She kinda reminds me of my mother." Jean utters.

"Hi there kids. How's everything going?" Someone else shows up. "Section commander Langford. What are you doing here?" Eren asks. "Nothing just got a break. Thought I'd spend it by seeing what the queen is upto. This is a really nice thing she's got going." Connor replied. Eric seperated himself from the kids and walked up to the group. But before he could get out a greeting out the felt some rustling in the bushes. From them came a black cloaked figure. But before they could react they sensed blood thirst seep out.

"DIE LANGFORD, THIS IS FOR CAPTAIN ACKERMAN. . .ALL HAIL THE KING!" the figure's hood was thrown back to reveal the half burned and mutilated face of the vice captain of the forgotten suppression squad. And instantly a gun was fired. Scaring all the kids away and the MPs came charging in. But it was too late.

In a spurt of blood two Langford hearts were pierced. One with fear another with steel. And the meaning of happiness was vanquished instantly.

T.B.C. . . .

If hearts are bending in this chapter it is going to break in the next

Next time. : Legacy of a hero


	37. Chapter 37 Legacy

I know. I know. I'm a slow dick. But in these last three weeks I was away on a trip to malaysia. So be privilaged to know you are reading a chapter written in 3 airports. Two bus terminals. Two buses. Two planes. Three hotels and a house. Now I hope you (suffer) enjoy the chapter. And hooray for 10k views. Now have fun and let me bask in the flames of your reviews. Another 11k+ chapter.

Enjoy

Chapter 37. The hero I once admired.

(Two weeks prior)

 **You are the chain holding down my existance.**

 **Your soul molds my body. Your ice forges my heart.**

 **There is no meaning to my existance without you**

 **The power you are given comes with a blessing and a curse.**

 **As Limit Burst has passed your mettle will now truely be tested.**

 **You cannot show weakness young Langford for I will be merciless.**

 **And so I shall lie in patience for that one moment.**

 **That one moment you falter and your precious one will die . . .**

. . .

The boy's pair of pale blue eyes snap open. He scours his surroundings to see a night sky above him. Dark green grass below him. He feels numb. But the area was visible. He sees the familiar sight of the walls before him. The entire inner gate is demolished and a raging fire burns within. The radiant light seemed to call out to him. He stands up and dusts himself off. As well as the plain white cloak on his back. He walks a distant that looked like a few hundred metres in a flash. Putting his hands on the broken walls he goes inside the town. Elegantly jumping over rocks. In this repeated armageddon view he has grown so used to. Recently this ghost keeps voicing a premonition that something bad is going to happen, not to him but someone around him.

As soon as he set foot into the ruins the smell of rotting flesh invaded his nose. Inside on the edge of the town the fire burned brightest. The boy used his gear to swing to the rooftops. He breathed out a puff of cold air as it condensed then evaporated in the steam. That dark feeling was everpresent. The nighttime city looked even scarier. The puddles of blood everywhere shined in the light of the fire. But the sight at the end of the town seemed to make the corpses around him pale in comparison. **He** was there. The creature covered in blood and wielding his bloody weapons and tossing mutilated bodies towards a row of titans awaiting their food. Eric of course seen too much blood and gore to feel squeamish but still felt something crawling in his skin. The ghost takes another body rips the legs off and throws it at two different titans. The beasts maniacally crawl over each other to eat it. The demonic smile on his face widened as he enjoyed the sight of the corpse of Ervin Smith is devoured. But it was short lived as suddenly as he turned around to take a punch right in the face with the back of Eric's hand. He flew a few feet before smashing into a chimney. " **Bastard. Is that how you greet people?!"** He shouts angrily. "No but you are special. You keep messing with my head everytime I sleep for the past few days its getting annoying. Yeah I get your message so ease off." Eric replied boredly. " **Cold as usual huh Eric. Well that was just me rambling nothing to bother you so why don't you go back to your little reality, to your little queen."** He said with a smirk and wiping his impacted cheek. The titans looked hungry. The hero of the light and the demon of the dark stare at each other for a moment. " **Those fellas are getting hungry. Mind stepping aside?"** The ghost says as he tries to stand up. But had a foot smash his face into the chimney again breaking it. His face didn't suffer any damage at all. "YES I DO RETARD. I'M TIRED OF YOU KILLING THE SAME PERSON OVER AND OVER AGAIN. WHY DON'T I FEED YOU TO THEM!" Eric roared at him. " **Heheheh, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Well don't bother, I'm not edible. They won't even react to me. If abusing me makes you happy by all means go ahead."** He peaked his face out from under Eric's boot and laughed conceitedly. Eric clicked his teeth together but lowered his foot. "Oh yeah what if I toss you straight in their mouths what then." He said. " **Nothing, just a nasty dunk in a stew of blood and pieces of flesh before cutting myself out or until the meatsack throws up. And besides my own queen would be sad if that happened."** The last line caught him off guard. "Huh? Your queen." He crudely smiled and pointed his thumb backwards. Eric glanced over his shoulders to see a tiny girl.

He swallowed his spit. She was about the same size and build as the girl he loved. Her hair was messed up and bloodied. She only wore a plain white dress heavily torn. Barely hiding enough of her body. only one eye was visible under the hair. She was squatting down and fondling playfully a severed head. That head had grey hair as she tilted her head and toyed with it with a devilish smile before throwing it at the hungry masses down below. Eric furiously turned and placed his sword on the ghost's neck. "Who is that?!" He barked at him. The demon on the ground laughed out loud. Eric was getting more and more annoyed. He pressed the blade further till it broke the skin and blood slowly came out. " **Feels weird doesn't it? Holding a sword to your own neck and staring at your babe."** But then strangely the blood trickling down his shoulder hardens and crystalises making him look even creepier. "Don't you feel pain? Just what are . . ."

Before he could continue the girl appeared before him. " **Lookie what we have here . ."** She said in a slurred voice followed by giggles. She was a repulsive image of the noble and kind Historia. Eric suddenly felt pushed back as a sword was inserted into his stomach. "Ah . . ." The ghost stabbed him in the stomach but he didn't feel a thing. For why? Its just a dream in his head. But then the girl with the dead golden hair came before him brushed her fingers seductively on his cheeks. " **What is it? You look like you have something on your mind."** she says. Eric chuckled himself. "Nothing its just in that poem I heard back there. He said something I didn't quite understand. What does Limit Burst mean?" Eric asks. She giggled again. " **Its the most fun part of your power. Remember when you fought that ginormous hunk of meat back then. You used so much power you broke your own body. But you still managed to collect enough power to blow it to hell. Where do you think you stored that excess power."** She said as if she was having great fun. "What do you mean? If I remember correctly my right arm blew up. I used all that I had to blast it." Eric replied. " **Hihihihi . .hehehe hahahahahahaha."** She broke into hilarous laughter. **"Really you think you destroyed it with just a measely power from your left arm. You overestimate yourself that much. Don't be so vain."** She grabbed his collar and smashed her forehead against his. " **Now listen to me you condesending piece of titan shit. Make that lunatic head of yours useful for something more than just screw talking and killing. Think. Think back how much power did you use. Was it less or was it more. When that arm popped what happened? You lost power. But there was more. You fired with more power than you had stored. Tell me where did you get that excess power."** Her mood went from playful to furious in a split second. Eric could only swallow. " **There is a special place you stored it. Inside special people."** The ghost said pulling out the sword from his gut. Eric suddenly found himself falling. " **That's right. Connor Langford, Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, Levi Ackerman, Historia Reiss, even Kenny Ackerman and Rod Reiss. All of them. All their blood are contaminated by strong traces of your power. That is Limit Burst. You exceeded our ownpower source capacity and used their bodies as a makeshift container. That was the the only way you used power beyond your limits to obtain victory. The Langford blood my be able to handle it but what about the rest I wonder. . . .hahahaha."**

 **. . . .**

As his vision was filled with red flames he woke up. Sighing in relief he stands up and stretches a little. Looking at himself in the mirror of his new luxurious room he said. "How annoying." His schedule for the day was already determined. Breakfast, then training day with Eren on titan shifting.

After freshening up and changing to proper attire he walks down the hallways. There on the other end stood his father. "Morning dad." Eric greeted normally. He seemed to be thinking about something as he didn't notice. "Huh?" Eric noticed that his dad was lost in thought while smoking a cigarette. Suddenly Connor's smoke was cut with a blade and the buring end was cut off. He snapped to his senses. "Waah! Careful. Don't you know sharp objects are dangerous?" He said stumbling backwards. "Don't you know smoking is bad for your health?" Eric retorted. "Don't lecture me about what's good and what's bad for my health with your crazy antics." He said as he reached into his coat but then seemed lost. "Point taken." Eric said boredly as Connor snapped his head at him to see him casually throwing a matchbox in the air and catching it playfully. "Sneaky runt. When did you learn pickpocketing?" He scrunted his face biting down on his stick. "Five years ago when I was FORCED TO abandon my home and live in the wastelands for two years!" Eric poped. "Yeesh, no need to get all spicy and salty so early in the morning. Come on its breakfast time." Connor tried to wave it off but saw his son still staring at him with expectation. "Oh . .and . .good morning son." He said with a smile. Eric also smiled and the two Langfords make their way to the breakfast tables. "Oh and by the way the packet of cigarettes you just took, that's weed." Eric immediately whipped out the packet he also stole and took a sniff. The smell was enough to make him fall over. "Dayum . . .Where do you even get your hands on this stuff?" Eric sneered. "Places . . ." Was what Connor said as he walked on.

But then Connor stopped short. "Did you forget something dad?" Eric asked from the front. "As a matter of fact I did." Connor replied as he went off and immediately came back. He pulled a bright, white coveted cloak. This made Eric sigh in defeat. "Not with the fancy cloak again." Eric gasped. "Nope. Hey be grateful you are getting this while people are starving in the streets. At least we lowered it from a full on suit to a fancy cloak. You are not a soldier in here Eric, here you are a nobleman." Connor said with a thumbs up. "I hate that word. Still why aren't you the official lord?" Eric asked. "Traditionally its supposed to be me but we threw tradition out the window 100 years and two weeks ago so since you are the one holding the power you have to take that role as well. Beside this is practically heaven don't you think. You are living in a house of royalty. Smooching with your queen everyday. Eating good food. You have the respect and love of everyone around you. Why don't you just take it easy and enjoy it. For someone who grew up with so much bloodshed." Connor quieted his excitement in the last sentence. "Yeah who knows. But what about captain Levi and Mikasa. If that's the case why aren't they staying in those well furnished houses. How come they get to live in those renovated barracks but not me?"

"Life is unfair son. Life is unfair. Do you know how many people would try to kill you if they heard that." Connor said. "I have plenty of people trying to kill me. Just add them to my ever growing list. Fine whatever, I'm hungry. Let's just eat breakfast and get to training. He said and put on his cloak. Looking as elegant as possible he goes on walking.

. .

(Several hours later)

"Alright Eric! You ready!?" Hange shouts with anticipation as she looks down on the pit where Eren and Eric stood face to face. Both of them wearing simple white t-shirts and brown pants. "Okay, let's do this." Eren said as he brought his hand to his mouth while Eric pulled out a tiny dagger. "Huh? Why do you need that?" Eren asks plainly. "I don't know its just that biting my hand or my tongue is a just messy and painful. Something sharp is better." Eric said as he immediately sliced the tips of his index and middle finger on his left hand. Eren also bit down on his own. Two huge orbs of yellow light flare up and in white electricity the two beasts rise up. The cold titan once again sent chills down everyone's backs. But Hange was on the other hand was intrigued by Eren's new height. While the cold titan grew to his normal height of 18 metres Eren only grew to 16 metres. It was taller than his regular form but still it was nowhere near as impressive as the one he managed to use against the king titan. "Its better than his previous form no doubt but I'm a little disappointed that he couldn't make that body again. So I guess that was a once in a lifetime moment with all that titan energy they used." Hange remarked as the cold titan laughed at the rogue titan. ' **Shut it. Are you really that happy that you are taller than me?'** Eren complained. " **OF COURSE!"** the cold titan replied speaking fluently. Even if it is deep and husky there was still a trace of it being Eric's voice. "Well his speech seems fine and coordination seems perfect. What do you think sir?" Hange asked Connor who absentmindedly stood beside her. "Huh? What. . . .oh yeah, yeah. He's doing good." He snapped to his senses.

' **Alright you two. Let's try what we've been practicing.'** Connor immediately ordered. Ice armour formed on Eric's body while Eren's veins on the knuckles expanded. There a grey looking liquid escaped out and Eren seemed to mold it to his will till they took hard rectangular shaped rock forms on his knuckles and the two titans spar violently. ' **Wow. I'm amazed Mikasa didn't come to see what's happening. She usually follows you like a shadow everywhere you go.'** Eric said as he tried to punch Eren head on trying to mimic Reiner's fighting style for Eren to learn how to counter. Eren dodged and tried to counter with a punch of his own but Eric grabbed him and tossed him by the arm causing him to smash on the ground with a massive earthquake. Eren quickly moved to his feet and countered with an elbow to Eric's mid-body, taking the impact head in the ice on his stomach broke and caused him to move back. ' **Not bad Eren, keep this up and you can match Reiner in no time.'** Eric complemented him with a tiny smirk. Eren slightly relaxed for a bit only to take a punch with the force of a meteor straight to the gut and fly all the way to the other end of the crater. Above Hange was jumping with joy and furiously taking notes. ' **Cheating bastard! You talked me into relaxing so you could clock me!'** Eren cursed. ' **Of course. Have I ever played fair? And besides I need my own training to beat big ass Bertl. So hurry up and get your shiny titan butt off the ground so we can continue.'** Then they continue fighting. To learn many attributes and limitations of each of their powers. And so it was finally decided that along with the new weapon Eren will take the lead in fighting the armoured titan while Eric will prioritise the colossal titan. On a side note they hoped that Levi may attempt to battle the beast titan assuming that would be the ideal time for him to use his Ackerman serum and unleash his full power. But they kept their options open for it was currently the enemy's home turf they would be fighting on.

Various experiments were performed over several weeks and many discoveries were made. Such as in strength training Eren in his titan form was the strongest while Eric could use the destructive effect of his power on his opponent. In human form surprisingly Mikasa outclasses everyone in sheer physical power, with Levi coming nowhere close however with the potential of the serum that he could be much superior he was excluded from the rankings. So bringing Eric in second. It also showed that Eren's height issue was slightly variable with Eric's condition. But his limit seemed to be only 17 and a half. And that incredible 19 meters was only a one time power for that one battle only. The statue that still stands outside Orvud district however now symbolises that of mankind's potential to overcome any odds. Alongside that Eric's titan form has proved to be extremely durable and resilient. With his cooling effect and efficient use of energy he is capable of remaining in titan form for over 5 hours without any loss of ability or control. And the telepathic communication has also been tested for range and clarity for its use in battle strategies. Eren's control althought showed signs of weakness his fighting caliber has tremendously grown. Rivalling that of Annie herself. He has also applied a different training regime to build up his body to practice consecutive transformation. Many nosebleeds occured as well as coughing up blood but no lasting physical damage was left.

After the end of the training at evening time after Eric emerged from his titan form. With the titanisation marks still fresh on his face. "What's the matter dad? You've been spacing out a lot today." Eric asked Connor who was barely paying attention. "Come on dad if there is something on your mind just say it."

"The thing is . . .today is your mom and my marriage anniversary." This took Eric back by surprise. "So my thoughts are a bit stuck on her. The fact that out of us three she is the only one who didn't make it. For the past five years I've always thought about how she met her end but never had the courage to ask outright. So could you tell me how your mother died? Son." Connor mumbled looking away then he saw Eric casually using the bandana to wipe his face off the steam. "I mean was she eaten by a titan."

Eric stopped then looked at him straight in the eye and said. "No, she died of excessive bloodloss. That day when the colos . . .when Bertold broke the walls a strange abnormal came in. It rampaged the city and accidentally kicked up a house. It disintigrated but a giant stone pillar kept coming at us. It was coming straight for me but she pushed me away and took the impact herself. That giant rock crushed her inside and out." Eric said softly. "Then how did you get the journal and the bandana?" Connor asked. "No, it wasn't over there. She survived but her legs and ribs were crushed. She still mustered enough strength to tie this on and the journal she already packed in a bag and handed it to me before. In the end that was what I last saw of her." Eric as his father closed his eyes trying to force himself to imagine that scenario. To find that anguish he wants to suffer. For abandoning his family. For abandoning his wife and son. "Hey don't push it. That's a thing of the past. There isn't anything we can do to bring her back." Eric said tapping Connor on his shoulder casually. "Yeah, I suppose you are right. After all if she could I'm sure Emma would rip me a new one if she saw me moping around like . . . . " he trailed off. This caught Eric's attention. "What is it?" He cautiously asks. "You said she died of bloodloss and internal bleeding. She was not eaten so that means . . " Eric felt the sudden urge to vomit. Because those words were bringing a fury of dark memories back and the conclusion Connor was getting to. "That means her body is still outside our house in shiganshina. So there is still a chance." His words began to anger Eric. "A chance for what?! What are you talking about!? YEAH, MOM'S BODY IS STILL ROTTING IN A BLOODY STREET IN SHIGANSHINA! WHAT OF IT? WHAT SORT OF CHANCE DO YOU SEE IN THAT." He roared in his father's face. "A chance to bury her and and at least create someplace to pay respect to. Unlike the thousands of empty graves built on the back of the scout HQ." Connor spat his own kind of anger. Eric relaxed and sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry I yelled at you." Eric turned his back and apologised. "No I'm sorry too son. That must have been unpleasant. Well I guess that's another job on our list of things to do before we die."

"We are not going to die that easily. At the very least not in these walls. I don't want anyone to be killed inside these walls. Too much meaningless bloodshed has already occured." Eric retorted. "Anyone can die at anytime Eric. Me and you are no exception. Some lunatic can pop out of nowhere and shoot you in the face. Or a meteor can fall on your head or you could even suffer a spontaneous myocardial infraction right now." Connor said. "I'm sure about the unlikely meteor but can the bullet and heart attack really kill me?" Eric asked. Connor then leaned in dangerously close. "Do you know how to kill a titan shifter?" Eric leaned his head back. "Um no."

"Its either obliterate his or her body out of existance. Destroy their nervous system completely, or exhaust all their energy and decapitate them." He said every method as grimly as possible. "Don't get cocky son. One epic blow to the head and you are finished." Eric gulped. "Understood. I'll protect my head. But now tell me something. If the Langford legacy is that grand then where were you buried."

Connor laughed slightly. "Me? I'm just a 5 foot country boy in the eastern wall maria farmlands. I never new my parents. The farm I grew up in was owned by an old farmer and his wife. They never told me how I came to live with them but only that my name was already decided. I wonder if my family gave me away so that at least one of our bloodline survives. In that respect I think I did plenty of damage with you. Well anyways. The year I turned 15 which was also the minimum age limit back then to qualify for the military. Sadly and convinently gramps and granny both died that year so the land was handed down to me. Of course I sold it and used it to build my life as a soldier. And then there was boot camp.

I met many faces that have grown old in today's day. One in particular. There he stood beside me. Clean as a whistle. His hair combed neatly and he stood firmly without any lax in his posture. He was the picture of the perfect soldier. Strong, resolute and hardworking. While I was the easygoing one just driven by stupid curiosity. But following that tragedy struck."

"Tragedy?" Eric tilted his head side ways. "Yes. Curious with his behaviour I decided to socialise with him. And the image of a devoted soldier shattered right in front of me. He turned out be just as a slash talker as I was. When he knew about my theory of the titan's weak spot he just wouldn't shut up. He said he was from the north which surprised me because most of the people from the north were children of rich noble families to graduate into the military police. Because getting a handle of the people and power with the law in your pocket means heavenly life guranteed. But he turned out to be the exact opposite. He had the skills but he couldn't care less about the military police. It was just his father's theory. The scouts and finding the answer he seeked outside the walls. Those days were fun. The times we all got drunk and did unimaginable things. The times we roasted some soldier's ass for being so cowardly. Back then even Nile was chipper about the scout regiment. Its a shame we all had to grow up. But in time Nile went sucker for a barmaid and joined the military police. The hottest part was that she was already doing Ervin then."

"Hold your horses. What do you mean by 'doing Ervin'?" Eric said clicking his teeth to keep his mouth closed. "Doing the p to the v. If you know what I mean. If you can't its the sticky stuff." Connor said bluntly. "For the love of god! I know what you mean. Just shut up and get to the part where you found the anti-coordiante." Eric barked.

"Yes but let me continue. We all graduated. I came out at fourth. Of course I was on top of the class on academics. So with a little bit of skill that spot was mind. Nile was seventh. Ervin actually nailed first place but right on the stage he claimed. 'I am joining the survey corps.' Of course everyone laughed at him but many of our close friends secured the top ten spots themselves and all of them chose the scouts. That was also the most humiliating year for the military police as only Nile signed up from the east that too only to protect one woman. But that was smart on a personal scale. Then two tragic years pass in the scouts as we kept losing commrade after commrade. But one good thing did come out of it. We moved up the ranks. We earned our influence. And it was then I published my estimate of the titan's weak spot and the general plan of attack. That along with Ervin's formation strategies the survival rates skyrocketed. We saved countless lives and began to gain reputations as well. But something interesting came along. The new batch of recruits that year yielded something crazy."

"Let me guess. Mom."

"Correct. A foul mouthed, arrogant and raggedy girl joined up. Everyone hated her but everyone was still under pressure and endured it. Her sarcastic remarks got her even the slammer just to shut her up. The very aura around her was a dangerous one. But everything changed once we stepped outside the walls."

'Um okay this just doesn't mix.' Eric thought as he tried to combine the two images in his head. One of the gentle, smiling mother he knew and the snake, tongued, rough edged tough girl that many seem to know and once fear. 'Just where the hell did mom come from'

"What? Did she like take over leadership duties herself and saved a ton of lives?" He pushed those thoughts back and tried to play it cool.

"That is half correct. She did save s ton of lives. I personally witnessed her. He instincts were cat like. As if she could read the titans' positions by sense. She guided several soldiers out of harms way. Along always running and screaming to divert the titans' attention off the main forces. That was when I realised. She may insult and tease people. But in heart she loved everyone she protected them with her very life. She got chewed out by Keith on a number occations but it didn't matter to her. As long as she saved lives she was already earning the respect of her fellow commrades."

"Hang on a minute. Who's Keith? You don't mean the instructor Keith Shardis in the training camp." Eric was confused

"Wait. You mean he became the instructor. I see. Listen Eric. Instructor Keith Shardis was the former commander of the survey corps." Connor said.

"I saw him. So that's why he looks so familiar. I would see him all the time when the scouts would depart. But man. Did he really change that much, I mean all of his hair fell out and he's got dark circles deeper than a titan's mouth under his eyes." Realisation hit him in the face.

"Alright getting back. It was the 41st recon mission. Where Ervin first got promoted to section commander. I remained captain. In a titan skirmish I got seperated from my squad and only a handful of . . .

(Several years ago)

A young captain Langford was riding on his horse on the outside land. A small group of injured soldiers followed him closeby. It was a cloudy midday. He was panicking as many titans seemed to be lingering all over the place. And the soldiers were tired and hungry not to mention they were running low on fuel and blades. After that large horde attacked them the scouts fought them off till they manaed to escape however they were seperated and lost. And the chances for a lost group to return safely is slim to none. Few soldiers were already starting to despair. "Keep those heads high people." Connor shouted trying to lift their spirits but was quickly losing his own. He I'mmediately pulled out a flare gun and fired a purple flare. Few others followed. Connor clenched his teeth. But then. A few rain drops fell on his face. He looks up at the sky to see it fall down on him in spectacular rainfall. "GREAT, JUST GREAT! ARE YOU SATISFIED YET GOD?! JUST HOW BADLY DO YOU WANT TO FUCK US OVER! ISN'T THIS SHITHOLE FUCKED UP ENOUGH!" He screamed at the sky. Rain is the worst that can happen in an expedition. It cuts off visibility. It dissolves smoke flares and brings it down. Plus it falls on titan bodies to produce even more steam. Now not only seperated, lost and blinded. They might as well be riding the boat on the river styx already.

After a several minutes Connor noticed behind him his numbers were drastically reduced. "Titans!" He uttered and following that many titans jump them. In a panicked frenzy they retaliated but in such horrible conditions it was impossible as one after another soldiers were killed. Once the party were down to only four members they had no choice but to run. In the end only Connor himself survived. Running ragged on his horse he was barely holding on and was almost ready to give up.

Then through the steamy fog he saw a building. A building on the outside. Even in his state his mind could register that as he headed for it. After getting close he found only a ramshackled building. Even so it was a set of walls with a roof. That will suffice as he tied his horse outside and entered. He collapsed to his knees gasping for air. His wet clothes spotched and squeaked as water dripped from them. After regaining his breath he scoured his surroundings. The whole place was dead and dusty inside but the fact that it was dry inside meant water still didn't leak through the stone walls. He collect some dry pieces of wood from broken furniture and other odd places. After managing a flame he left his jacket, shirt and cloak to dry. And rested.

After some time he saw out a broken window that the rain lessened in intensity but the sun seemed to go down. Fearing titans might strike in the night was too I'll advised. Since he back then had no idea that titans were powered by sunlight. So he went outside fed his horse and chose to explore the building on a whim.

All he found was dust and trash until he tried the last room. He began to feel strange. He never intended to search for anything but felt something calling out to him. His search began to get more and more frantic as if something very important lies here. He started flinging things around till he came upon a box. Something was extremely off about this box. It was metallic but it showed no sign of rust. Connor touched it but violently retreated. It was freezing cold. The box was unlike anything he encountered. The very vibe coming off it was just trying to suck him inside. He tried to open the sealed container but to no avail. The curiosity to look into the container was driving him mad. He resorted to violent measures and pulled out his sword to hack at the seams. But suddenly while brushing his hand across it. He pushes an extremely tiny button and a needle pricks his finger.

He retreated and looked at the invisible hole in his fingers. "Blood?" But the box hissed. And the bluish white metal top of the box opened. And inside he found the holy grail of humanity.

After he collected his treasure it was nearly midnight. He thought to go back to sleep but then he heard a noise. Instantly grabbing his sword. He went to the corridor and saw only blackness. Another sound. He knew how small titans could be but this place was too small to get into. "Whose there?!" He shouts in a shaky voice. "Just another scared human passing by." Came a fearful but sarcastic reply. "Is said scared human friendly?" Connor questions. "If you are then yes. But I am armed so be warned." Slow footsteps came and quietly a young woman with short black hair and deep blue eyes stepped foreward holding a sword. She was dripping wet from the rain. "Captain Langford?" She asks. "Carver?" Connor said.

(Back)

"That was when I finally started to see your mother in a different way. Ever since we came out alive things began to change." Connor continued his story of how he learned of the titans inactivity at night and managed to escape.

(Meanwhile)

Historia who had just started working on a new orphanage she decided to build on the same farmland she grew up in. Using the long abused state money she began to invest it. Using the military police to gather the lost children. From the furthest south to the underground. And she also managed to rope Mikasa and some of the members of the special operations squad to help her out. Mikasa who was almost glaring daggers at her wanted to leave but was forced to stay under three supreme class orders. The queen, her captain. And the lord of the walls. She sipped on some tea as she watched the workers build and others take a break. Sitting on a bench beside a pile of boxes. Jean, Armin, Mikasa and Connie, Sasha notably. "Want some tea guys? You really are a big help." She said as others graciously accepted. "Thanks Historia. But its no big deal." Jean said wiping his forehead of the thin sheen of sweat. "Quit bragging Jean you were the one who did half the work with double the complaining." Connie muttered taking a seat and drinking some water. "No I did not!" Jean barked back. "Showing off isn't really your forte is it Jean. Mikasa lifted three times more weight than you did." Armin said casually. "Ugh, well excuse me for not being supergirl." Jean shrugged it off. Mikasa's face reddened

After a hard days work they were all taking a break. Enjoying their time. "Wow. After all the shit we've been through. This peace . . .it feels a little weird." Jean said. "I know what you mean. All this time we were squeazing through just barely surviving. Now even with all the hard work everything feels so nice. If we can make some actual progress in this time. I'm sure we can retake wall maria." Armin said smiling. They were all laughing talking and enjoying their moment but then.

 _bzzzt . . ..._

"Hieeeee. . ." Historia dropped her cup which fell on the grass and spilled all the red tea. Shrieking slightly she clutched her stomach and chest and leaned sharply foreward. "Historia what's wrong?!" Everyone got worried. She seemed to be struggling. "It . . hurts . " she mumbles in between her pained moans. Her breathing broke into a pained huff. The others were getting scared. "Historia pull yourself together! Are you alright?" Sasha yapped. But following that they heard a thud from behind them to see Mikasa also collapsed to her hands and knees on the ground. Similiar to when they were heading for the Reiss chapel a long time ago. But this time it felt worse. "MIKASA!" Armin and Jean instantly turn to her. "What's happening? What's going on?" Jean said rubbing his head having no idea what to do. But then Mikasa painfully coughs up some blood and stops. So did Historia.

Slowly panting they sit back up with some assistance. "Are you okay?" Armin asks. Both of them nod after taking a gulp of water. "You guys really need some rest I think the after affects of the battle two weeks ago still haven't faded. I still can't believe how powerful that blast was." Armin exclaimed. "Mikasa you especially. I don't know what kind of steroid thingamajig you took but its messing up your body. That's it no work for you tomorrow." Jean declared. "Say what?" Mikasa uttered.

"Yeah. Eric is the cause of all this. I'm gonns make sure he pays by taking back wall maria." Jean said angrily but accepting their situation.

(Few days later)

"Can someone remind me why are we being summoned to the royal administrative office? Don't tell me Eric you pulled something again?" Connie said. "Of course not. I'm as innocent as a baby." Eric replied till they went to the main gate. Everyone knew them but procedures must be followed. "Halt, state your name and purpose." The MP guard demands. "Eric Langford and scout regiment special operations squad. We were summoned here." Eric professionally replied. "Thank you. Have a good day my lord." The MPs saluted as they walked in. Inside they found Levi and Ervin waiting for them. "Captain Levi and Commander Ervin, Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon everyone. There is a reason you have been called here." Ervin spoke in his businesslike tone. Everyone stood in line in attention. "Eric. You are being promoted." Levi announced saying his actual name for once. "Huh?" Everyone tilted their heads. "Promotion? To what?" Eric said confused. "To captain of the special ops."

"Whoa!? Seriously what about you? Don't tell me you are retiring captain." Eric sputtered. "Shut up idiot I'm not retiring. And its lance corporal now." Levi retorted. "Oh so you are back to being corporal. Congratulations sir. But then . ." Eric said. "I will be attending the administrative office a bit more than usual. So I want someone in charge of field operations when I'm not around. Don't get cocky its still the Levi squad." Levi answered. He stepped foreward and handed him a badge symbolising his title as captain Eric Langford as an official title. He pinned it on his jacket collar. "Sheesh, and here I thought my dream of a squad Langford would come true." Eric mumbled looking away. "It'll happen someday." Ervin reassured him. Eric looked at the sincere smile on the man's face. That relief, after going through that whole ordeal and losing his arm. But with this kind of payoff he couldn't help but feel a little joy.

(And now the moment you all been dreading for)

 _ **BANG!**_

The sound of the gun firing echoed across the field. The scared screams of children running away. The shocked military police charging in to stop the assassin. Historia completely petrified at the sight of blood splattering again. Mikasa, Eren and the others were all frozen on the spot. The feeling as if time slowed down and every sound began to feel distant and echoed. The surprise that they couldn't even see the massive bullet being fired. Flying through the air as it finds its victim. Like an evil demon it bores through his clothing. Down to his flesh till it penetrates to his sternum. Breaking through bone like a rock thrown at a glass window. The friction of the blood and flesh began to slow it down but the strange gun fired one of those APMG guns. Those massive hot bullets more like skewered him than shoot him. Inside it goes and finally punches through that lining of tense muscle. Eric felt his heart stop right there and wanted to vomit. But then

Before her target even fell to the ground the half dead assassin laughed out. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA . . . .YES YES YES. I DID IT SIR. I ELIMINATED LANGFORD. MISSION COMPLETE. I SHALL RETURN NOW MY LORD! ALL HAIL THE KING." She roared out madly before bringing out a second gun, putting it in her mouth and pulling the trigger taking her own life. She died immediately. Jean was knocked off his feet in for the third time in her life felt her knees shake with fright. Historia's face went white as her jaw dropped open.

The blood spilled all over the grass. The wind seemed to have stopped. Some of the younger MPs quickly got the children safely inside. Many soldiers scattered outwards to find any more assailants. The pressure in his aorta released and began to gush out crimson red liquid. "D-Dad?" Eric uttered. With a thud the man in the brown coat fell to the ground. The smell of blood and gunsmoke replaced the fresh country air. Grey hair fluttered in the wind as he collapsed. "DAD!" The younger Langford screamed as the man who fathered him in a way like no other fell to the ground on his back. "Fucking . . .whore . . .crazy bitch." He uttered weakly but angrily. But as soon as his son came into view his anger disappeared. Eric waving his hand over him unable to find what to do. "Don't bother son, there is nothin . . ." Before he could start. "NO! I lost mom the same way. I am not losing you too." Tears poured down his eyes as he tried to find a medical kit but before he stood up Connor grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave me son." Another weak request. Eric froze in his tracks. "The crazy wench got me straight in the heart the muscles are already toast and if you pull the bullet out i'll just die even faster. Heh, I always thought my life would end at the point of a gun. Just didn't. . . ."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You are not going to die here. . .we are gonna see the ocean. The deserts, mountains. Who's gonna sit in my clinic when I go out? . .or who is gonna tell the legacy of our family to the next generation. Please don't die." Eric's voice shook. "That would be nice. I wondered how my grandkids would look. Even so after all I've been through I'm glad to be able to spend it with you. To be able have a drink with old buddies. To watch my boy find a nice girl and live happy. His friends with him. I just regret that I'm dying without accomplishing a few things. Eric." Connor stretched out his hand. Eric felt his heart get crushed. Unlike all other incidents this was what came closest to his mother's death. "Eric, can you do one last thing for me?" Eric grabbed the hand with both hands. Every moment was like a recreation of his darkest memory. "No I can't. This just like mom. I won't accept it." He cried tears streaming down his face. "On the bright side I'm going back to your mother right? . . Emma would probably bark at me for dying too early. . . Talk about bad luck. . . ,just when I thought my life couldn't get any better getting gunned down . .heheh. "

"HEY YOU CRAZY GHOST! WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT LIMIT BURST?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID EVERYONE WAS INFECTED. DAD IS A LANGFORD. THERE HAS TO BE A WAY TO HEAL HIM! COME ON PLEASE!" He screamed. No one understood what delusion he spouted. "Eric? Please. When you go to shiganshina please bury your mother for me. And . . .and in the basement . .of our house. The library, the fourth row, on the fifth stack there is something I want you to have . . ." Eric's eyes disappear behind his hair but his gritting teeth was still visible. His breathing going ragged. Tears fell and they mixed with the blood on his chest. But then he rose his head with the fakest smile ever. "Y-yeah. Sure thing. T-tell mom I said hi. And-and that . . I'm doing great. . . .and that everyone is hailing me as a hero. I have my friends . . .and I like a girl. And that girl is . .the queen of the walls . .also that she also likes me . . .. And that I'm the captain of the squad I loved as a kid. . .and tell her how we are gearing up to reclaim our home . . ." Connor chuckled. "Sure . . I'll make sure to . . .pass it on."

He slowly closes his eyes. Eric was still refusing to let him go literally breaking his hand in squeezing it. Then memories of Connor and Grisha working together to take down Frieda came to him. He was so happy this past month that he totally forgot about them. "Dad. Please wait. I forgot about what happened. Tell me dad. Why were you with Grisha Yeager? What did you conspire with him. Tell me! TELL ME!" He screamed. "Everything is at our basements son. Even in this shitty world I had fun. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, your majesty, horseface, cue ball and potato girl. Always work side by side proudly. . .

Always be strong Eric. . . . .Keep in mind. I believed that. The L in Langford stands for legend."

With these final words the life of another Langford comes to an end. Eric closed his eyes and tried to stop himself from screaming outright. But hollow sorrowful tears kept coming. He was starting to hyperventilate. The hand slowly lost its warmth. No one had the guts to say anything. No one with the ability to move. No one with the resolve to look away from this aweful sight. MPs stood like monoliths in the background. Eric brought his hand to the button on his cloak. With a single flick he waved the magnificient cloth in the air and covered up the fallen man's face and upper body. Then fell back to a sitting position and crossed his legs. Resting his elbows on his thighs he buries his face in his hands.

"Yes. . . .goodbye . .., father."

There was nothing to do. The world was blank. Everything is frozen. There was no breeze. The air was still. Unlike shiganshina there was no aura of death. Just two corpses and several petrified people standing this vast beautiful green country side.

bzzzt . . .

That painful spear of pain once again lanced their chest. Three of them all struggle to not show any visible signs. But Eric still noticed. "Historia, Eren. Mikasa. Are you alright? What's happening?" He stood up and approached but Historia on the other hand fell towards him. He immediately felt strong traces of his energy inside her body. She held onto him before falling. "I know what you are feeling." She said weakly on his chest. "It hurts right? Its too painful to bear. So much sorrow and pain. But now at the very least you have someone with you. You are not alone Eric. I'm with you, like I promised. Even if you go bonkers on a senseless rampage. I will be with you to pull you back." She utters softly as endless tears of pain and suffering continued to fall.

(Next day)

"Is that so? I see. Don't worry. I will personally pass it on." Levi said to a soldier as he headed to the administrative office. It took every bit of his warrior expertise to not bite his lips, grit his teeth or seethe with anger. Out of all the people they could lose. The section commander was gone. Their brightest mind. This was a loss tantamount to the death of Ervin himself. And he took the burden to inform everyone. The military police was not at fault. Those scoundrels of the suppression squad were still alive. They had to be hiding in the underground district. In which case that made his guilt run deeper. It was his fault for not being able to clean it out properly.

He reaches the door and for the first time in his life he hesitated to enter a room. Taking a preparatory breath he pushes those grand doors. Inside all the tense council men, military officers and administrative officers waited for the news. They were informed of an incident happening in the Reiss farms with horrific consequences but no certain details. Only Ervin seemed to remain calm among all people. Then the door parted to signal the arrival of humanity's greatest soldier. Slowly the small figure of Lance corporal Levi Ackerman enters the room with an expression even gloomier than his usual demeanor. "Levi! What's going on? What happened on the farm? Tell me?" Hange who was also present in the room fired questions at him. But Ervin slowly gestured her to sit down. "Lance corporal. Please tell us what happened. And is her majesty alright?" An official asked.

Levi simply took a deep breath. "Her majesty is fine." He said one line. But then following the sighs of relief the tension in the room increased. "The matter is. . .

Connor Langford was murdered."

Everyone's minds were blown. Hange's jaw was dropped and even Ervin's frosty front seemed to break. The assassin now identified as Traute Carven the former vice captain of the anti personnel control squad somehow sneaked past the Military police border and fire a surprise attack and kill him. But before they could apprehend her, she commited suicide." He spoke like saying a formal report devoid of emotion. Then he threw two papers on the table. One was a field report and the other was a soldier bio of Traute. Hange quietly shivered in her seat. Ervin didn't even bother to pick up the paper. "Levi, where are they now?" He asks with a bit of fear in his voice. Levi looked at him and said. "They are at the royal chateau." Ervin grabbed his coat and stepped out. Hange wordlessly followed. "Excuse me sirs." Levi excused himself and left.

After riding his horse to the royal palace Levi tied his horse and entered. Inside everyone of his squad sat on the table quietly. Eric was nowhere to be seen. "Cap . ..corporal Levi." Eren stood up and greeted him. "You guys seen Ervin?" He asks as Ervin began to act strange the moment he announced Connor's death. "Yes sir. He went upstairs to that room." Eren pointed towards the stone stairway. "And what about Frost?" Levi questioned. Eren looked away. Mikasa and Armin sat silently. "I see. Nevermind." Levi said as he moved up the steps. He sees an open door. Then sounds of bawling and crying came from inside. "Shitty glasses?" Inside he saw only two people. The back of the commander of the survey corps and in front Zoe Hange who finally broke down with drops and drops of tears falling on the ground ceaselessly. Levi stepped foreward to see the cold sleeping face on the bed. He has witnessed many deaths and dead bodies before. But seeing a body being cried on brought back that hated feeling of sadness to him. Something he tried to seal away just like Ervin when his friends died and he swore to follow Ervin no matter what. But it once surfaced once more when Petra and the former special ops. were killed. He bit his lower lip planning to immediately go to the underground district and turn the whole place upside down to drag out those surviving members and beat them to death with his bare hands. But he could not move without order's from his only superior. But as soon as he turned to face his commanding officer he received another nasty shock. Yet also a tiny bit of solace.

His face remained hard but his frosty cold eyes shed only two teardrops. Levi sighed and chose to leave them alone. And on the way he tapped Ervin on the shoulder. "I guess you are human after all." With that humanity's greatest soldier takes his leave.

(Then)

And so following a madman's death the whole life of the walls came to a standstill for the heroes of mankind. After the funeral several things happened or . . .stopped happening. The experiments stopped. Hange seemed completely locked up in her own quarters repeatedly studying her data to the point of obsession. Her assistant Moblit worked hard to look after her. Days quietly pass. New recruits slowly join up. Ervin personally drilled them brutally. Levi didn't seem to show up much. Eren actually chose to continue his training and practiced his hardening skills as well as agility. Mikasa stopped her usual regime of strength training to endurance to withstand the incredible toll her newlyfound powers takes on her body. Armin and the rest of the squad supervise should anything untoward should happen. Historia returned to the administrative office and continued her duties as queen but seemed to lack that vigour she previously held. Eric Langford fell into a quiet depression and spent most of his time in his room.

Three days after the incident. Eren fresh out of training returned to Eric's lodgings. He stood before his door and thought what to do. He rapped his knuckles on the door and said. "Hey, Eric. I know you have been down for the past couple of days but don't you think its about time you step out. Come man we are all worried about you. Historia, Mikasa, Jean and even the corporal. Please come out. I know how it feels to lose a parent but you can't keep yourself couped up like this. Historia and I are getting really scared. You are our captain. You need to fulfill your responsibilities. Eric." He knocked again. ' **I know you are in there Eric**. **Come on out**.' He requested one last the telepathic link. No response came. He turned his back and took a step away but then.

 **'Eren.'** He replied. Eren stopped dead in his tracks. ' **Tell me. Remember that day when we defeated Rod Reiss and established our regime. You saw all those memories didn't you.'** Eric asked. Eren sighed and leaned back againts the door. ' **Yeah. I saw them.'** He answered. **'Remember the time Mikasa got shot?'** Eren bit his lower lip. ' **Yeah, those were some of the most vivid memories. But you saved her didn't you.'** He said. **'How? Why? How was is able to save her so fast? But not my dad?'**

 **'Mikasa is special.'** Eren stupidly said. Then Eric snapped.

' **AND MY DAD WASN'T?! HE WAS A TRUE PURE BLOOD NOBLE UNLIKE THAT HALF BREED!'**

' **Hey calm down. Look I'm sorry okay. But I am talking about circumstances not bloodline.'**

' **WHAT FUCKING CIRCUMSTANCES! DAD WAS PEACEFULLY STANDING IN THE FARM WHEN IT HAPPENED. MIKASA WAS FLYING THROUGH THE AIR AND SPILLED TWO BUCKETS OF BLOOD. HOW THE FLYING FUCK DID SHE LIVE THROUGH THAT!?'**

' **Thats exactly what I mean. Circumstances. Back then you were prepared. You had the tools. Mikasa was shot away from her vitals. She had healing powers. But your dad took a shot straight to the heart and there was no medical kit nearby to treat him.'**

' **So you're saying from the moment that gun was fired dad had no chance at all.'**

 **'Yeah'**

Eren felt a jolt of lightning strike his head. ' **ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE SURVIVED NEAR DEATH? ITS . .its just not fair. For him . .. to die so easily.'**

' **Alright enough. Come out man. Stop moaning and griping. I . .'**

' **Shut the hell up.'**

All that complaining and what ifs were really getting on his nerves. Eren then snapped. ' **WHAT THE HELL MAN? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? YOUR DAD IS GONE, PERIOD! If you want to piss on something piss on those fucking MP survivors or shove it up the beast titan's ass.'** He stood up but then slowly regretted his actions. His friend just lost his father and now he is acting like an asshole to him just because he still couldn't accept reality. ' **I'm sorry. That was uncalled . . .'**

' **Get lost.'**

 **'Huh?'**

' **Eren. Before I shoot my mouth off again please just leave. Just leave me alone and go'** his tone was cold but it sounded more of a request then a threat. ' **But Eric. . .'**

' **Just go away.'**

Eren couldn't protest anymore. He put his head down and walked away.

(Two days later)

The next few days were very taxing on the queen of the walls. Back then Connor would handle several things and matters for her. But now that he is gone she has to rely on her own capabilities. Not only that, her concern for Eric was a big distraction. As well as dealing with matters to her orphanage. The military police were dispatched everyday to locate those suppression squad members. It was evening and she was resting her head on the table out of exhaustion. "This is just getting too hard."

"Don't worry you're doing fine." Came the calm voice of Armin Arlert. "Uh, huh . .oh its you brainiac. What are you doing here?" Historia said droopily. "Heheh. Just passing by to see how you are up to. Looks like you have been working pretty hard these past few days." He said. "Don't even start." She stretched her arms and flexed her fingers. "But its not the work that's a problem. The guys in the council are smart adults and honest people now. And the orphanage is fun. I'm more than happy to see a few smiles on children's faces. But what's really bothering me is Eric, I mean I've barely even seen him. And when I do he looks half dead to me. It just hurts to see him like that." She turned her head to Armin seeing him thinking about something. "What is it?"

Armin came back to his senses. "No its nothing. But this happened once before."

"Before?"

"Yeah, back when his mom died back in shiganshina."

"Oh yes I remember you saying something about Eren pulling him back when he lost it or something. Can you tell me more?" She asks. Armin takes a seat. "Okay. But its nothing much."

(Five years ago. **A/N: from this point until the end of the flashback anything in brackets will be spoken in the present time.)

It was the dead of night. Outside the refugee camp. The refugees were sleeping after a hard day's work. All except one. This one continued to plough and dig away at the soil. Even in the autumn cold sweat dripped from his nose. He would plant seeds, weed the ground. Then align them perfectly. Tiredness nor sleep got to him. He worked relentlessly.

The next morning when the morning bell hit he returned from the fields for breakfast. Then taking his shower returns to work. Day and night pass and slowly rumours pass and people began to realise this boy would not stop. He would endlessly work. But everyone laughed at him. Ridiculed him. Saying he was just showing off stupid guts. The land was hard and dead. Nothing seemed to grow from it. But he didn't care he worked on and on.

("My god. Didn't he get tired. I meam pulling all nighters is one thing but everyday. . ." Historia was surprised. "Yeah. He just wouldn't stop. But it wasn't like he became some kind of machine. He replied when spoken to . . ." Armin continued.)

It was evening and everyone began to return but the child of Langford forged on. "Enough man. Take a break please. Let's go freshen up." Eren protested. "If you want to go then go ahead. I'll be back by dinner time." A simple reply before he went back to work. After dinner he picked up his shovel and went back to work. Days pass. And it slowly went from comical to fearful. He didn't stop. It was no longer foolish guts. It was an obsession. It was like that was the only thing giving meaning to his existance. His friends first try to convince him to stop. He flat out denied them. Some adults from the camp began to ask him. "Come on kid. You proved yourself. We ain't gonna laugh at you anymore so come on stop it." An old man said. "It was never about proving a point. As for your laughs I couldn't care less. All I want is to make food on this land." He replied. Everyone watched at the soil was declared infertile but one boy kept working. The garrison finally step in. "Stop it kid. That's too much. The land can't be used. Its pointless." The officer says. Eric simply ignored him. He stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder but then suddenly the boy swung his shovel and with the shaft tripped him down to the ground and held the tip to his face. "This is my land. You just stepped on it. What happened to this sad crazy kid is none of your concern. You do your job I'll do mine." He said in a cold dead voice.

("It sound scary." Historia exclaimed. "Yeah. Two weeks pass, I don't think he caught a wink of sleep then" Armin said)

Dark circles under his eyes intensified. But it didn't matter. He continued to garden and care for that dead field. Bringing manure from the barns and other strange things he was allotted. As well as the money his mother left him he made quiet trips to the city market to bring strange chemicals no one understood. One night Eren resolved to speak to him. Walking to the fields at night and feeling the chilly near winter air. But quietly approaching he hears something. Melodious sounds. Singing.

 _I walk a lonely road_

 _The only one that I have ever known_

 _Don't know where it goes_

 _But it's home to me and I walk alone_

 _I walk this empty street_

 _On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

 _Where the city sleeps_

 _And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk a..._

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

 _'Til then I walk alone_

 _. . . ._

 _I'm walking down the line_

 _That divides me somewhere in my mind_

 _On the border line_

 _Of the edge and where I walk alone_

 _Read between the lines_

 _Of what's fucked up and everything's alright_

 _Check my vital signs_

 _To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

 _I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone_

 _I walk a..._

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

 _'Til then I walk alone_

 _. . . .. .. . . . . ._

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk a..._

 _I walk this empty street_

 _On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

 _Where the city sleeps_

 _And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

 _'Til then I walk alone..._

Eren moved to see him with a peaceful face but continueing to work. But he lost the will to disturb such a beautiful sight of a resolute boy. He went back to the cabin to pick up his shovel and faced him. "Eren? What are you doing out here?" Eric asked. "You are not alone buddy. Friends stick to each other. Now. Tell me what to do. . ." Eren said. Eric looked down on the ground but looked back up at his friend then nodded. "Okay."

The next morning came and winter days finally came to an end. And people woke up on the first day of spring to begin work once more. Armin and Mikasa were worried where the two went. They were first to show up but saw a few garrison men standing there. After approaching they see the look of utter shock and amazement in their faces. As well as a few adults standing there with the same look on their faces. Eric's assigned land was quite close so they didn't have to walk far. But what they witnessed was a sight ready to melt their hearts. Under the bright morning sunlight. With golden rays shining down on the brown earth little green plants emerged from the ground. The ground which is said to be a lost cause. They grey earth turned to brown soil and in a beautifully symmetric pattern the first seedlings emerged from the soil. And two boys exhausted laid beside it with shovels, tools and covered with dirt. But the smiles of achievement was so bright it was worth the suffering. Men and women watched the miracle where the resolve of a boy transformed a barren cold surface to a oasis that yielded food.

(Historia sat speechless. "As tiny as that land was. He proved that resolve and knowledge was the only things needed to achieve results.")

Word spread and that land became a merchant's holy grail. But he denied it instead passed some knowledge about nitrates and phosphates. And how to utilise them. But squeezed every last drop of money from them. That was the first signs of his hotshot personality came to be. Many tried to go for that land but he won over the garrison to his side so he had their protection.

(Present)

"That is one heck of a story." Historia said after listening to Armin. "So in a matter of a few months our lives got better. It wasn't luxury but at least a bed and food on our tables was good enough."

The next morning Levi got tired of everyone moping. So he went to Hange's quarters and dragged her out by the collar. Then after convincing her for an experiment he came to Eric's housing. Banging directly on the door there was silence. "I'm tired of this Eric. Bring your ass out." But after hiting the door a few times he realised something. The room felt empty. Usually his senses could easily pick up the presense of a person but there was nothing. The rest of the squad waited downstairs. Finally coming to a decision. "Naah. The queen will pay for it." He said as he axe kicked the wooden door and broke it open. Inside was the result he most expected and least desired. The room was empty. Eric was nowhere to be seen. The room was neat and tidy. But there was something really eye catching. On the table, on the far left was the forest green cloak of the survey corps. The wings of freedom clearly appearing on the nicely folded cloth. On the right was the white cloak of the noble house. The golden emblems well washed and kept neatly. And in the middle of them was the standard military uniform. The brown jacket. The white tights and on them was two badges. One was the badge of the captain and another was his personal as a member of the survey corps. And on the bed was a note.

"Don't follow me."

"Son of a crazy bitch." He cursed before taking the badges into his hands and going to the closet. Opening it he got what he wanted. Among all the simple clothes the fancy black coat and cloak was gone. He turned and charged down the stairs. "Horseface, cue ball, shitty glasses, potato girl, SM, Mikey, brainiac. We have a monster on the loose." Levi announced as he stepped out.

(Several hours later)

Wall maria. A grown man with messy long blond hair and a slight beard looked out and felt something crawling on his skin. "Bert, Reiner. You two stay here. I'll be right back."

"Do you sense something, warchief?" Reiner asked. "Yes. There is a storm comming. I'm just going to have a look." The man replied. "Yes sir." Reiner said.

Meanwhile on the outside under a tree a person stands donned completely in black. Beside him is his white horse. He smoked on a cigarette as he took a break. Blood dripping from his ODM sheaths the sleeves of his coat wet with blood. In between the bluish grey smoke he says. "Mark my words beast titan. I'm coming to destroy you." He dropped the stick and put it out with his foot. Then mounted his horse to get moving once more.

"I await your arrival, lord Langford."

T. B. C. .. . .

Okay. Im now going out. And if someone is kind enough to drop a review just know you have made a person on the other side of the world very happy


	38. Chapter 38 superhero

If you have any kijdness at all you will review this at the end of the chapter.

Please.

Have fun

Chapter 38. I'll drag him back by the collar if I have to. Even if it costs me my arms.

"Huh? What do you mean he's on the loose?! Sir!" Eren shouted as he ran after Levi who summoned them and dashed across the courtyard. "Just as I said lord Langford is going baloney again and going on a rampage. I wonder how many bodies and buckets of blood I gotta clean up." Levi said as he ran to the stables to find his mare. "What's going on sir? Please explain." Armin requested. Levi sighed as he untied his horse. "I went up to his room, it was empty. He left his uniform and regalia cloak behind. There was also the smell of smoke in that room. So either he went to find and kill every last member of the remaining suppression squad or recapture wall maria all by himself. Either way if we don't find him things are gonna get messy." Levi said with a hint of concern. "So where are we going sir?" Jean asked. "To the underground district. That's the closest and the best place for those MPs to hide." Levi swiftly replied as he mounted and went of with the others following. "And remember, don't let the princess now of this yet. As far as she knows I convinced him to go for a walk!" Levi barked on last time upon leaving the compound.

In about half an hour at top speed they raced from the royal estates to the main city. The capital Mitras. Levi raced straight for the entrance but soon the pungent smell of filth and blood fill his nose. He puts up a hand and skids to a halt. Approaching they find a stunned pair of MPs. "What's going on here?" Levi asks maintaining his composure, "Ca-captain Levi . . ." The soldier says. "Lance corporal." Levi corrected him. "Sir. We don't know. Its just that around this morning some sort of shadow attacked us during our break and knocked us out. By the time we came to there were screaming and shouting comming out from there." The MP said hoarsely with shaky breaths. "We tried to enter but we heard slashing and blood spilling. We're sorry sir but we were too scared to go any further so we sent a messenger to HQ to call for reinforcements. But then all of a sudden tha . . .that body and that . . bag was thrown outside." He began to shiver as Levi gestured Sasha to give him a bag of water. He turned to see a splatter of blood on the ground just beside the entrance with a stained white cloth covering it from view and beside it was a tiny bag also stained- it was a brown drawstring bag. Holding back his disgust he picked up the bag and brought it on the table set up near the tiny outpost base. The sloshy sounds coming from it didn't help much. He turned and went to check on the body. Lifting the cloth it was a middle aged man. His finger and guts hacked apart. Levi slowly ran a hand across it till he found something hard on his collar. A military badge. He didn't bother to unpin it instead ripped it off. Taking the bloody piece of metal in his hands he rubbed the blood with his thumb. Underneath he found the military police unicorn and the title of the anti-personnel control squad. 'Thought so.' Levi wondered and came back covering the body up. On the table everyone stood around it and untied the small bag. Everyone was slightly more surprised at the fact that Levi still didn't clean his bloody hands. Instead sticking those very hands into the bag.

He immediately wanted to pull it out but didn't. It was filled with liquid, soft slimy parts rough pieces and hard parts too. He gritted his teeth and grabbed a fistful of the dirty stuff and pulled it out and slapped it on the table. Everyone gulped in horror. It was like a serial killers collection stash. It was an assortment of human body fragments. Bone pieces, fingertips and nails, gut muscle, even some strange round pink objects and dark red chunks. All laced together with blood. But even among them something stood out. Platinum symmetric objects. Armin pulled one up with barely the tips of his thumb and index finger trembling slightly. It was covered in blood before suddenly Eren stepped up and with a drinking water bag he washed the blood off everything. "This is just too messed up to call crazy anymore." He uttered. Along with the one on Armin's hand the bag was full of badges of the squad. "Did he do what I think he just did?" Connie said with a grim face. "Yeah, he massacred them alright." Surprisingly it was Mikasa who answered. "So anybodies' stomach strong enough to go down there." Levi mocked. While everyone thought about it. "That won't be necessary corporal Levi." A hard voice rang from behind them. They turned to see a platoon of MPs all armed and equiped with clean up and corpse disposal tools. Commander Nile Dok standing before them. "These Langfords are so annoying. Always making messes for me to clean up." He growled but the sarcasm was clear. "Well that's the path you chose when you became an MP commander." Levi replied decently. "Well unlike you people we got work to do. LETS GO MEN!" Nile walked past them and ordered the cleaning. The men and women pull up their masks and go in. But just as Nile walked on Levi put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait, how did you get a disposal crew ready so quickly. According to that chump over there all he saw was a black shadow running in to rampage this place."

"Its Connor's son. I expected no less. Remember that stohess massacre you got tangled up in. A little Déjà vu don't you think." Nile said as he brushed Levi's bloody hand off his shoulder and walked in. As one by one MPs filed in the scouts regrouped. "So what do we do now sir. If Eric is gone how do you suppose we track him?" Armin asked. Levi and Eren remain silent. ' **Frost! Frost can you hear me! Answer me goddamn it!'** But Levi's frustrations were only met with silence. ' **FROST! ERIC!'** He roared loudly. But still no reply.

' **Tch'** a sparking feeling struck them. Mikasa and Eren squeeze their eyes and clutch their head. ' **Is that you corporal Levi?'** To their disappointment it was the voice of their queen that replied. Levi's expression contorted to one of nervousness. ' **Is something wrong corporal? You sound anxious. What's wrong with Eric?** ' Historia's voice come at them concerned. ' **Should I come see you?'** Levi suddenly took a deep breath. ' **Its nothing your majesty. Its just that Eric's silence is really getting on my nerves. There is nothing to worry about, sorry to disturb you your majesty.'** Much to other's confusion Eren and Mikasa stared wide eyed amazed at how the vulgar, vile mouthed Levi was speaking so decently and formally. ' **Uh . .okay. ..if anything comes up don't hesitate to let me know corporal.'** Historia still not convinced but trusted in Levi to deal with the situation. ' **Of course your majesty.'** His neat reply earned a chuckle from Eren of course he dare not show it. "Why did you lie to her corporal?" Mikasa asked looking at Levi. Others stared at the two Ackermans no one understanding besides Eren. "There is no need for her to concern herself with this. She has enough on her hands with the death of section commander Langford. She is busy enough as it is. We also don't need to inform Ervin about this until I get a handle on the situation." Levi sternly replied. "Huh lie to who?" Armin asked but Eren tapped his temple with two of his fingers. Armin got the message and shut up. "Sir . . .are you concerned about her." Eren asked tilting his head. Levi turned his back on them as he said. "I'm concerned about all of you." Then started walking. Everyone stood there wondering did they just see a softer side of their strong, tough and powerful leader. "We have no choice but to wait. Let's see what Nile can dig up." Levi said. As he went to wash his hands.

(Four years ago)

"ARE YOU NUTS KID?!" The merchant's assistant yelled. "Probably. But like I said I won't sell this land." Eric replied leaning back at the force of the scream. The merchant raised his hand to silence the man. "Listen kid. I admire your hard work I really do. Turning that trash heap into fertile land it really is a miracle but how much is it really going to cost." The merchant said as he tossed another bag on the table. Eren and the others were suppressing the urge to beat Eric unconscious and take all the money and sell the land. "Are you stupid Eric? He's offering this much right here on the table. Let's just milk what we can beat it please." Eren requested in a whisper. "And throw my obsessive hardwork down the drain no way." Eric replied. "Listen Mr. merchant. I appreciate how much you are offering sir but . . .where the hell am I supposed to keep this money? There's thieves crawling all over the place. If I take this I'm gonna lose half of it at the end of the day. Don't see much help in that. Why aren't you willing to see my end of the deal?" Eric crossed his arms and tried to remain cool. For the past half an hour a local merchant was trying to get his hands on that land Eric managed to make as well as thanks to the help of the adults and the garrison. That area was vastly expanded and fresh crops were cultivated. But even so it couldn't clench the famine and starvation of the people. So the military stepped in and called for an excurtion and all the adults from wall maria were taken away. Eric was stomped there as without their support he couldn't work on such a vast area. The children also began to lose morale and his situation began to get dire. Along with that many kids reached eligible age and began to sign up into the military. Lowering their numbers greatly. As without the older, stronger kids he was losing man power. Even the fertiliser sources from the markets began to run dry. Their fixed food slowly began to lower once more.

But then knowledge of this area began to gain attention. Soon hungry merchants began to goad him into selling the land. But without any home until another year before he could sign up this was not an option no matter how much money was staked. "Just please hear me out sir. Think, food is scarce and people are willing to pay a fortune for it. If I sell my crops instead I can make this amount in a matter of months. But my problem isn't money. What I need is solid food, warm bed and clean latrines for the thousands of stranded kids for a year. If you can promise me that then I can give you this land. Everyday the government is cutting our supplies smaller and smaller. We are already forced to eat our own crops. The markets are running dry but just please hear me out." Eric retorted.

"Fine you got my attention kid. What do you want?" The merchant crossed his arms. "I will give you my methods. And how to use the materials I use. As well as the rights to my fields. In return your men will assist in my cultivation and I want authority over them. You can have the crops for yourself. Sell them and provide us with living supplies. Then split the remainder to . . how much . . . 80-20? You can keep the 80. How's that for a deal?" Eric laid it all down. In the end the merchant cocked his head as if her was stupid. "So instead of my money you want me to babysit you."

Eric looked down and chuckled running a hand through his long messy grey hair. "A very bad way to put it but yeah. That's basically it." He said. The merchant laughed. "Heh. And you also want a piece of the profit I make. This is an adults world. You think you can survive like that?" This time Eric looked at him puzzled. "Adults? What are you talking about?" Eric chuckled. "Mr. merchant look around you the government already took away all the adults. Aside from those garrison men fed by the government there is not a single adult for miles. You just walked into a kid's world. We are the only ones trying to hold it together. Come on don't you agree. You barely pay a dime and you make so many kids happy. Along with that you are making scores of legal money. Can this get any sweeter? Or are you not convinced because I'm an 11 year old kid."

"So you guys are saying you wanna work for me?" He says with a smile. Eric returned it saying. "Now that's degraded. Why would I work for you when we can work together to make the world a better place." The merchanct who wasn't too old either. He was a man in his late twenties just taking after his father. He laughed out loud. "After all that you said boy I can hardly look at you like a kid anymore. You are practically a full fledged drug dealer who can sell cocaine to a priest." Others behind him snorted. "So is that a yes?" Eric asked nervously. "I've met many kinds of people in my time and each and every one of them are dim. You boy is shining and that light is cold. Hehehe. You got yourself a deal." He stuck his hand out and shook it with Eric. "Mister, you have a proud life and happy heaven ahead of you." Eric remarked. The merchant impressed at how he handles a situation with a perfect balance of words and action. "You are twisted boy. Really twisted, I like you. So as a sign of goodwill here." He threw a smaller bag of coins at Eric who caught it and began to leave. "Thanks." Was what he last said before leaving.

"You're serious? You actually agreed to give your techniques for our housing and necessities." Reiner said. "Yup." Eric said while walking out of the tent the merchant set up. And examining the coins in the bag. "What if he doesn't keep up his end of the deal? And just steal the crops." Eren warned. "Don't worry. He'll keep his word." Eric still didn't even look at them as he stepped outside. "What makes you so sure?" Eren angrily states. "Hey are you even listening to me?" Eric scowled and stuffed the bag into his pocket. Then calming his expression looked at Eren. "I know his kind. He is a newbie. But knows all the traits of a merchant. But there is an immature competitiveness in him just like me. His pride won't let him drop his part as long as I keep mine. He is twisted but he is way better than a bad one. He makes his business by bending the rules and exploiting loopholes not breaking them. Plus we already got a system running here. As long as we have our supplies and resolve we can maintain this independantly until we join the military next year. In that period providing for us is child's play. If he goes back on his part on such a simple thing he won't be able to live with himself. And he knows this. But he will still listen to whatever I say. Because its good for his business. Being able to openly brag about helping kids and growing food his business will bloom in no time. Its a win-win situation for both of us." He grinned and shared a few coins with everyone before stuffing the rest down his own pocket. "Okay. If you say so." Reiner said as he took a few coins and pocketed them.

The shiganshina foursome met with the trio of Reiner, Bertold and Annie several months ago. Reiner quickly became sociable but Bertold turned out to be a shy and meek character. He would chat openly with Reiner but would barely speak without him. But Annie turned out to be a complete introvert. Even if spoken to the only reactions out of her would be 'hmmph's, nods and one word answers. Even in her own group she would rarely speak. No one knew each other's pasts. For all of them smiling had a broken heart underneath. Too traumatised to even speak of 'that day'. And ignoring each other's pasts and just being people. So they just tried to build up their bodies and restore their spirits with their smiles and labours. Preparing so that one day they can ascend from this wretched state and become men and women who fight for their homes. So the boy wearing a white t-shirt, brown pants and a pair of leather makeshift sandals continues his work for the optimistic future.

(Present. But several hours ago)

The now grown boy who has never faltered on his march to victory now sits in the corner of his room shivering and gripping his own arms and curled up into a ball. The walls were covered in frost. His power is losing its sharpness along with his emotions. The death of his father right before him as a recreation of his mother's death. As well as failing both of them the very weight of the unnecessary guilt that was bearing down on his shoulders. The depression for having won all this happiness and having it torn apart like glass was chipping at the last bit of sanity he had left. The countless bloodshed he went through. Turning his allies into the same breed of killers as himself. For forcing the girl he loves into a responsibility she didn't want to take. Successive victories have boiled down to the death of the man he respected, loved and admired. The man who stuck with his mystery and belief to the very end. He began to give out cold condensing breaths. He crawled up to his dresser. There he found his uniform. Remembering he kept something in it he shook it violently till it fell from the hanger and spilled the thing he desired. Thr matchbox and a packet of cigarettes dubbed weed by his father. Lighting the match its heat already began to melt the frost on the walls. The hissing of the matchhead burning that smokey smell and that warm light that soothed him in a dark manner. He pulled out a brown stick from the packet and ignited it. With trembling hands he places the other end of the burning stick into his mouth and breathed in the smoke. It irritated his lungs but through that aweful smell the narcotic effect it was having on his broken mind he welcomed it wholeheartedly. He had not given up on his dreams and wishes but they went crushed under a pile of guilt and sorrow. Now another layer of narcotics that dug into his skull and began to scrape the pain out. That numbing feeling that was calming his flaring nerves. Even in his state his powers did not recede. He could reach his location and environment. Feeling every second pass, every sound in the room. But the narcotic was just what he desired. Something to kill his brain for the moment. To make him just throw himself into the darkness and disappear for a moment. He blew it out slowly with puffs of bluish grey smoke coming out of his mouth and nostrils. A few minutes pass and the stick burns half way through. He didn't bother about the ashes falling on the floor. All he wanted was to throw away the effects of his power for the moment.

The loneliness was another factor tearing him apart. And he inadvertedly chose it himself. Too weak to interact with others but also needing it. Even the hallucinating ghost in his mind went silent. There was no more of a peep from it. Even Historia was forced to do her duties as queen but she kept her distance giving him the space she thought he needed. An hour passed. Four sticks were finished but he needed it more. His powers cleared the narcotic as quickly as possible brought his sense back to their sharpened states. Wanting to pull out another a knock came on the door. "Eric its me, Eren." Eren's voice came into the room but he was too lost to notice the first few knocks. But after he talked some more he snapped to his senses. He pulled himself to his feet and wobbled to the door. But just upon reaching the handle he stopped. As much as he wanted to open the door and step out he didn't want anyone to see his broken state. So instead just conversed with him.

. . . .

But in the end it boiled down to an arguement and Eren was forced to leave. He slumped down leaning his back against the door. His face was jumping from a snarl to glare repeatedly. He reached into his pockets and brought out another of those sticks. Lighting it he smoked again. Hating himself but as much as his mind denied it his soul didn't have the power it needed. But Eren's words kept thumping in his mind.

 **'YOUR DAD IS GONE, PERIOD!'**

Something was boiling inside him.

 **'Stop moaning and griping**!'

His blood was bubbling.

 **'Circumstances were different**.'

Anger was pouring back. Time seemed to slow down the tick-tock of the clock could be heard.

' **If you want to piss on something then piss on those fucking MP survivors or shove it up the beast titan's ass.'**

Out of anger he bit down hard on his cigarette and spit it out. Charging to his closet he opened it violently. With a dull pair of eyes he sees his killer skin. Grabbing his black attire he changes and jumps out the window. Hours later fully equiped he finds himself on the entrance of the underground district. MPs casually knocked out behind him. Previously he broke into HQ and stole Carven's badge. Entering the first thing he noticed was the dank smell of sewer water. People drinking in pubs. People living in their homes. Life is still hard but the place is far more brighter than it was a year ago. The organised crime centers were wiped out in a matter of weeks thanks to Levi and the MPs combined efforts. Now the only thing left are robbers, thieves, rapists and pedophiles. But once again now military police heed their calls and dispatch proper forces to deal with such matters. People pass strange glances at him for his strange appearence. Yet continue with their lives. Few children run into him running their hands on him but he didn't have anything of value. But then one of the kids grab the badge in his pocket and try to run away. Eric stood there for a moment putting some distance between them.

The boy who stole the badge was chuckling to himself. "Who was that creeper? Like he was asking to be robbed. Probably one of those dumb MPs." He looked at the badge and under a hole of the roof of the caver under a ray of sunlight he saw the shine on the platinum badge. "Wow, an MP badge. Score! This oughtta get me a fortune." He ran several twists and turns to hide his tracks but suddenly as he ran on a straight line he noticed a shadow on an alley he was about to pass by. And as he crossed it a long hand leaped out of the shadows and grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him into the alley. The hand that looked no more older than a teenager but with the force of an elephant behind it but the swiftness of a cheetah. The hand quickly moved from his collar to his mouth. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that stealing is wrong?" His captor spoke. "Look I'm going to let you go and we are going to have a chat. Scream and it'll be your last understand." He nodded swiftly. Eric lowered his hand. "Pah . .who do you think taught me to steal in the first place." The boy sarcastically replied wiping his mouth. "Who the hell are you? You ain't from around here that's for sure. And you're too young to be an MP of this class. So who are you creepy guy with weird accent."

"Sheesh, look who's talking. Well you're right. I'm from the surface. But I got a bone to pick with the central MPs. You know anyone who holds a badge like this." Eric said.

"Not exactly know but I did see a couple of broken and burned dudes and chicks with them." The boy replied. "You wanna tell me your name?"

"No, its better if we stay on a no name basis." Eric said as he peeked around the corner. "Whatever, I have a request for you. Can you find me one or more of these people with the badges."

"What's in it for me? These freaks are armed and dangerous." The boy uttered. "You're pretty calm for a captured kid." Eric said. "I've been through worse. Not like those survey corps guys but I had my fair share of trouble. You smell like blood but you have a nice vibe. Plus you aren't that tall to be a bad guy." Eric looked at the boy and saw his state. A torn white shirt with barely any buttons holding up. A pair of oversized torn trousers. And a musty pair of sandals. His face was covered in dust and under the tears of his clothing Eric noticed several cuts and bruises. "Seriously you judge people by their height, that's crazy you know." Eric said. "Not as crazy wanting to attack those nasty soldiers. You must have a SERIOUS personal issue to beef with them."

"Say kid you have any family or peers?" Eric asked. The boy shook his head. "Just that pack of rugrats you saw earlier." Eric nodded. 'What about your parents?" He seemed slightly more disturbed. "Don't bother. Besides why would you spill all the secrets about your life to this shady looking stranger. "My . .mom was a hooker. And she was killed by some drunkard asshole who didn't get his money's worth. And my pops was a thief but one day he got caught by the military police and tortured to death." He honestly spoke everything. "I told you not to say it." Eric reached into his pocket and pulled another cigarette. Lighting it before the boy with a match and smoking it. "I see it'll do." The tone of which he stated it startled the boy. "Hey what are you planning? Listen buddy. I might be small but these fella's are all I got. And if you plan on doing something with them then I'm gonna . . ." He said nervously. But a soft hand patted him on the head. "Chill kid. I won't hurt you. There was a raid a couple weeks ago. All the children were found and evacuated. How the hell were you left behind?" The boy looked down. Eric was impressed, this boy who's body looked so malnurished and tired that even a breeze could knock him down but he was determined to stand up for himself. "We were at the furthest end of the district and before that we were captives of a slave trade. But after everything went down we managed to escape but by the time we could find anyone those dirty bastards already began to tighten their grip here and we had to hide. And . . .and . . .and what the fuck are you smoking?! That shit smells disgusting. Damn you are messed up." The boy returned to his sarcastic state. "Kid. I'll make you an offer. You will show me where these so called MPs are hiding and disappear behind the shadows. After events pass if I'm satisfied I'll take all of your friends to the surface and to a special place built by the queen just for you." The boy chuckled. "As if. Who are you to prepare something like that you smoking crackpot?"

"Captain Eric Langford of the special operations squad, first division of the survey corps. Lord of the noble house of Langford and the queen's boy friend. I have the power to do that. Are you willing to risk your life to escape this hell hole to the makeshift paradise the queen herself is constructing for you." The boy's jaw dropped at the proclaimation. His eyes brightened up ready to shout but Eric quickly put a hand on his mouth to shush him. He was almost jumping with disbelief. "I don't care how much blood and guts you gotta spill but I gotta see the dark side of the legendary Eric Langford."

"That awkward feeling when you notice the world is crazier than you are. Okay kid but stay out of trouble."

"Yes sir." He said with a military style salute with the wrong set of hands.

(First target, pub)

"Like I said stay outside and don't you dare look. . . .and cover your ears if you can." Was the last thing he said as he walked inside. People turn to look at this new person. The clanking of the metal gear under his black cloak. He took a seat and uttered. Aside from the gentleman over there anyone who values their lives get the fuck out of here." Many quickly filed out some remained. Not being able to feel the blood thirst coming from him. The man in target lifelessly continued his drink. "What the hell do you want?" He asked. "You want the sad truth or a happy lie?" Eric said. "This world flooded with lies. One truth can't hurt." The man said finishing his drink. "Okay. My name is Eric Langford. You bastards killed my dad. I'm high and I want to violently torture you to death because the bitch who did it committed suicide before I could get my hands on her."

The man nodded his head but suddenly tossed the glass in the air. He whipped out a gun and turned to face him but then. ~ _ **slash~**_ his arm was lopped off from the elbow. The hand holding the gun fell like a flopping fish on the ground. The MP found a blade pointed right at his face. "Two choices. Either you spill the location of every member of the surviving force and I toss you to the main MPs or we can see how many bottles here I can stuff you in."

"In my oath. I'll never tell you . . . .. .I "

Ten minutes later, Eric walked out wiping his blades and putting them back in. "So you done." The boy hiding in the shadows asked. Peeking around Eric seeing the blood and guts all over the place. "Yeah. Let's go." Eric said.

He killed. Again and again. But for some reason it didn't seem to quell the gaping hole in his chest. The boy would never see his actions always hiding in a corner, listening to the cries of pain and using his own imagination. Seeing this is the rage of the Langford hiding behind the cloak of the survey corps. Everytime he would walk in somewhere he would come out with bloodier and with a cigarette in his mouth. But for a boy living in the underground independantly it wasn't that bad of an experience. It made him feel like Levi. The hero of the underground to the kids. Who lived on his own and lived on sewer water just like them now holds respect and is a warrior for mankind. He watched, those wretched MPs that ruined the barely established peace in the underground region. He knew it was evil but in such a world evil has no meaning. He watched from afar as a spectator, as all the carnage went down. He was even crafty enough to extract some valuables from his leftovers. Badges, guns. Money. "What the duck am I doing with my life?" The boy muttered seeing the bag of dirty badges and flesh pieces he got. "Since when did I become Eric Langford's corpse cleaner. But damn if I sell this I can get out of here in no time."

But slowly he saw Eric staggering. "Need more . . ." He tiredly uttered. He was tapping his clothes frantically looking for something. "Out of sticks." The boy said. Eric looked haggard then the boy threw a packet at the older boy's face. "Not as fucked up as the one you smoke but enjoy. But then Eric stopped, he sighed then stumbled to a corner to an alley and slumped down on the ground. "What the hell am I doing with my life?" He threw the packet away and buried his head in is hands. The boy leaned his back to the wall. "Yeah, life is hard." "This is . . .this is just wrong. What am I doing? This isn't what I'm meant to do." Headache began to hurt his head. But he resisted the urge to crave for another. "So that's about all of them. What are you going to do now? Go back to your peeps? Or you got bigger fish to fry." The boy pulled out his blood bag and began to examine it. Carefully squeezing the excess blood out. "You promised. In exchange for this you will give me and my pals a way out of here. You didn't forget now right?"

"No, I didn't forget. But now, how am I supposed to go back now." Eric uttered. "Matthew." The boy said. "What?" Eric raised his head. "Matthew Averin. That's my name." The boy finally said. "Get out of here. This shithole isn't a place for the great captain Langford to be hiding in. Go back up there and destroy whatever thing that's weighing down on you. But remember there is a kid waiting for you okay." The boy tapped him on the shoulders and sneakily placed the packet in his pocket. Biting his lip hard enough to cut it he stood up and ran. But shouted back. "I'll remember to find you Matt. I promise."

Deploying his gear he flies to the entrance back outside. The boy watched from behind with a chuckle.

(Currently)

Levi and company returned to scout HQ and were wondering over their next move. After the MPs clean up twelve confirmed bodies were recovered in pieces. More children and women were recovered. The children were sent to the Reiss orphanage, the women were sent to work as either servants to military bases, cooks, cleaners, and several other odd and simple jobs. From a neutral view they are still living in a poor standard. But for them it was life of grateful debt and happiness from the life as a prostitute, sex slave or some brute's oppressive punching bag. Many imprisoned men were allowed for hardwork and paid labour at the construction sites for educational facilities and hospitals Historia was founding. And the underground was finally freed from its corrupted iron grip. Eric Langford disappeared from the map. After saying his farewells to the boy he was not spotted again.

But Levi held back on sending the news to the main council. As a meeting was currently going on. "So how is the situation going commander Ervin?" Pixis asked mostly concerned about the health and welfare of Eric but also how they are coping with Connor's death. "We are making progress, our new weapons are developing well. Section commander Hange has continued to perform experiments regarding Eren's power. The special operation squad are performing their duties as well. The recruits are already being introduced to Eren's titan form to toughen them up. They are also being regularly trained for using the new weapon. The titan guillotine we constructed is killing over 50 titans everyday on average." Ervin reported as emotionlessly as possible almost sounding like a machine. "How is the military police doing Premier sir?" Pixis asked. "Yes general Pixis. Thanks to Connor Langford's efforts and repeated drills the military police are finally shaping back into the people they are supposed to be and even the people acknowledge it. Initially the senior officers were opposed but it was only a matter of time before we brought everything back together. Its a tragedy that Connor had to die like that." Everyone then slowly begin to notice Historia being incredibly quiet. "Your majesty. Is anything in your mind?" Zackery asked. Historia came back to her senses. "Uh . .sorry I was distracted. Where were we?" She said awkwardly. "Nothing in particular, just discussing how the state of affairs were going. How is the orphanage going your majesty? After that incident the children must definately be startled."

Historia nodded. "Yes. It was difficult but they seemed to recover better I expected. Growing up in harsh environments they have tremendous inner strengths sirs. I'm amazed they can act normal now. But I'm more worried about one thing." She said. "The situation on Langford? Yes it must be a hard blow for the boy to lose his father right there." As the conversation rolled on to its conclusion. The door to the council room was thrown open. An MP stood there and huffing tiredly he salutes them. "I'm sorry for the interruption sirs! But there was an incident in the underground district." He reported. The men turned to look at the soldier. "What happened?" Zackery says. "S-s-somebody unauthorised went down there and tracked every surviving member of the suppression squad. Then massacred every single one of them." Many were shocked at the news,

"What do you mean by massacred?" Ervin stood up. "As in ripped to pieces sir." The soldier replied. "Who did it?" Ervin had a hunch but still asked. "We don't know sir, the MPs on watch were knocked unconscious before the assailant went in and did that. We have no confirmation." Ervin pinched the bridge of his nose in disdain. But then their attention turned. To Historia who was shivering in her seat. She was grabbing onto her shoulders and convulsing. She hastily stands up from her chair. "Pl-please excuse me." she barely spat out as she ran out of the room frantically holding her mouth. "Your majesty! Are you alright?!" Many officials were scared. Ervin also excused himself. In a few moments he found himself outside the women's restroom enduring the painful hurling sounds coming from inside. "Your majesty are you alright?!" Ervin said alarmed. He heard of the reports that Eric's powers were as of late negatively affecting the people connected to him with their bloodline powers. Showing brief episodes of such incidends. Slowly she calmed down and soft huffing sounds were comming from inside. Here Historia began to wash her face and trying to clean out the chunk of blood and vomit on the basin. It didn't call for an expert to know something was definately wrong with Eric as well as herself and she knew her state isn't going to last much long unless she does something about Eric. She looked at herself in the mirror. Water still dripping off her chin and the dark circles beneath her eyes were prominent. "I gotta find Eric and deal with this . .fast." she said to herself as she wiped her face with a cloth and stepped out to meet Ervin.

(Many moments later)

"So where the hell is he?" Jean complained as he was busy wiping the blood off the floor. Eren and the others sitting gloomily on their seats while Levi was sipping on his coffee. Eren seemed deep in thought surprisingly along with Armin. Mikasa was sitting in the corner with the others. The people of the council were oblivious to the fact that something similiar. "He's beyond the walls." Eren suddenly uttered. Everyone's eyes snapped to him. "Say what!?" They shout at his face. "What do you mean he's outside the walls?" Jean shouted. "Exactly what I said." Eren said clenching his fists. "On what basis!" Jean retorted. Eren didn't reply for a moment. "A-a-a freaking gut feeling." Eren said hoarsely. "A gut feeling?! Are you nuts? Do you know how big it is for him to be outside the walls?!"

"YEAH I GET IT! I GET YOUR POINT. I KNOW THAT IN HIS CONDITION UNLESS WE DO SOMETHING HE'S NOT COMMING BACK. AND THE ONLY WAY TO GET HIM IS TO SEND OUT AN EMERGENCY EXPEDITION." Eren barked back to him. "So do you know much that will cost and how many lives we're putting at risk." Jean retorted.

"Eren you're not thinking what I think you are?" Mikasa worriedly askes. "Remember three months ago when I was taken. He busted his hump all by himself to get me back. I can't abandon him now." Eren began to babble. "Hold your horses. You're not seriously considering going outside." Jean said. "Yeah. You scared?" Eren mocked him. "Of course I am. Do you know how many people died on the last excursion? We survived on pure luck that time. I'm not going to risk my balls getting singed out there before the wall maria recovery mission. Besides how the hell would Eric be able to get outside without anyone noticing and where would he even go." Jean barked back. "If you had any you castrated horse! I don't care about anything all I know is smack dab on the way to shiganshina ready to turn Reiner into steamed lobster." Eren insulted him back. "Say WHAT! You long haired self deluded prick!"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE WOULD YOU TWO ANNOYING ASSHOLES JUST SHUT UP!" To their shock it was Armin who roared out shut them up. His face almost reddening at the intensity of his own sound. "Its more than just that. Eric can easily carry a horse over the wall. Hell the titans don't attack him. With that he can walk into shiganshina undisturbed. In which case he's going to fight the colossal, armoured and the beast at the same time. I don't think even Eric can take them all on." Armin muttered. "No he can, just that he's gonna blow up half the town and himself in the process." Levi replied. Suddenly Mikasa slapped her hand on the table. "Its not like that. Anyone connected to Eric will know. His mental state plays a large part in his power. That cocky sarcastic bastard is an important factor in his ability. But right now in that depressed, ragged state the only thing he will kill is himself." She huffed. "That's all the more reason we should get him back before he encounters them." Eren stood up. "Corporal come on. Are you going to leave him to die? You can't be so cold."

"Alright we'll go." Levi said.

"But sir you can't abandon our best . . .. . .wait you agree?" Eren took a second to realise Levi's reply through gritted teeth. "Yeah, but if we are going this is going to be covert. Only those of us here. We don't need manpower to bring Eric back. Force is useless since we're no match for him. Its best if we keep this force as small as possible . In fact its better if I go alone." Levi uttered turning away from them. "No way. Sir if we have to find Eric I'm going too. I'm better at convincing him." Eren protested. "There is no point dragging you into this. You are exactly what they want. I'm not handing you to them on a silver platter. And what can you convince? Your speaking skills are about as good as a chicken trying to moo." Levi said grimly. "I don't care sir. I made a mistake and unless I see him in person I can't rectify it." Eren replied. "What did you say?" Levi's tone hardened, he stood up and stood right before Eren sadly falling a few inches shorter than him. "Yesterday ago when I was trying to get him to come out of his room I got annoyed at his stubborn attitude and vented out my stupid anger." Eren confessed. "As usual." Jean added. "Not now horseface. I told him to stop whining about what could have happened. Then told him if he wanted to take his frustration out on something do it on those MPs or shove it up the beast titan's ass." Everyone's eyes widened at that. "And it looks like he is really gonna do it half of it which he already did." Levi sighed and rubbed his own face. "What more could I expect from you?" Levi said tiredly. "Alright then its just you and . . ." "Wait just a moment sir." Of course Mikasa couldn't hold on to her napkin. "If Eren is going anywhere outside the walls then so am I." But then Eren scowled at her but as he opened his mouth.

"I have always trusted your judgement to do as you please but aren't you going a little overboard Levi." A new voice lanced into the room. The voice belonging to commander Ervin Smith. Levi boredly turned his head to face is slightly annoyed superior officer. "Hiding the fact that Eric went missing, Not stating who or what caused the underground massacre despite being fully aware of it. And now you are planning to sneak outside the walls. Have I really become that obsolete to you?" His voice was monotone. "Its not like that. Its just that lately you've been really out of it. You are normal and fine on the surface but after that incident with section commander Langford you are getting a little rough around the edges. You've been drinking more than usual, and I didn't know survey corps. drills were this tough and rigourous." Levi replied without looking at him. "It doesn't matter. I am your commander and superior officer. And he is our biggest weapon. I thought it was your standing order to constantly update me on the wherabouts of the two of them. Out of shape or not it was your obligation to inform me." A tinge of anger seeping in now. "I also didn't say it because you were around the queen all day. I didn't want her to know of this before got my own handle of the situation." Levi said. "Since when were you so considerate about people's feelings Levi." Ervin pointing out the radical change in Levi's attitude. But as Levi was about to say the person he most feared the news would reach to walked in. "Is it true? That Eric ran away outside the walls. To battle the titans on his own." Her majesty Historia Reiss. "Not precisely. But my senses do pick up his presence somewhere out there and Eren also shares the same view as me." Levi answered. "So he's out there. And are you planning an impromptu expedition to recover him?" Levi looked away silently. "If so then I want in." This sent a lightning bolt down their backs. "Hell no, out of all the people who should stay inside these walls you are the first person in line." Levi shouted. "No you don't understand I have to . . ." She said looking down and clenching her fists. "What do you mean have to? All you gotta do is stay here. We can take care of it Historia." Eren said enthusiastically. "For once I agree with this asshole." Jean also said. "Me too. Historia there is no need to risk your life. Stay here we promise we will bring him back." Mikasa also said gently. "That's right your majesty. You are the queen, you are not a scout anymore." Armin jumped on too.

"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" she shrieked startling everyone. "You don't get it do you." She grabbed her right arm with her left and hung her head, eyes disappearing beneath her bangs. "He knew something like this was comming. Something that kept warning him of such a situation. He was always scared. Looking after everyone, checking out the slightest bit of details on everyone's security. But the main factor is that not once or twice. Many times he made me promise if he ever fell down the hole of madness I will be the one to pull him out. I would always laugh it off as a superstition but it really happened. Its . .its . .not that I'm scared of losing him but I'm scared of losing the Eric Langford I love. His mental state is deteriorating every minute. After all the support he gave me to fight through the hardships, all those peaceful nights of sleep, that affection is irreplaceable. If after countless times of promising him I go back on my word it will be a betrayal of his trust and my love for him. I won't be able . . .I . .forget ruling . . .I won't be able to live with that." Tears began to appear behind the shadows and drip on the floor. "He saved me more times than I can count ready to dive into the jaws of hell to pull out our hopes. This . .happiness I was granted over the past one month was like a living dream to me something I thought I never had and what was left was stolen from me when my mother was killed right before my very eyes." She brought her hands to her face to violently rub the tears off. "See that. I . .I promised never to cry again. My promises already began to crumble. While his ironclad ones are already changing the world."

Her head snapped back up with sparkling eyes. "So please I implore you. Take me with you on your mission." Suddenly she gets down on her knees and bows almost as begging. Levi couldn't take it and dived to stop her. Pulling her back up by her arms. "Easy now. Someone of your stature shouldn't bow before scum like me. You made your point, you'll come along and we are going to drag his ass back in here if we have to." Levi saw the girl's grit as well as her fear of losing the person she holds dear. The person that gives her the courage to continue to act. The one who did everything for her has now earned her loyalty for her to do anything for him. But upon touching her he realised something. He had constantly been underestimating her. It was a common mistake for people of his skill level. In that regard she is nothing but in general in simple appearence she looked like a normal beautiful girl. But underneath that same grace lied three years worth of titan battling training. She was underwhelmingly shorter than most average soldiers but those arms were still lined with the same titan battling muscles as the rest of his squad. With one kill in her record as well. And now that he thinks back she has survived two excursions beyond the wall as well as a city battle. Though only by evasion and luck she still survived. And for a scout it is a feat of acknowledgement no matter what tactics you employ. "So get ready we are moving out . ." Levi let go of her as she composed herself. "Wait just a minute on whose authority are you planning to set out." Ervin interrupted them. "Are you going to stop this mission Ervin?" Levi asks him. Ervin stood silently. "Common sense states that what you are about to do is foolish and extremely dangerous. And with the life of our monarch at stake its an immediate rejection. But . . ."

"But?" Levi asked. "But ever since Eric made his presense known in the battle of trost common sense has been thrown out the window, blown away by the wind into a titan's anus then heat cooked and buried. Still if we must go we must go but first this mission only holds as much priority as you make it to be. So please all of you participating please state what is the value in this mission to you." Ervin announces.

Everyone looks amazed at this shift of tide. Connie stood up first of all. "I'm taking part. That bastard Eric is always doing crazy stuff but I'm grateful to him. Not for his effort for humanity by for me. When I lost my village, my people and my mom he was the one who helped me cope with her death. That was the only reason I'm able to recover as quickly as I could. And of course he's my comrade. I'll never abandon a comrade as long as I live."

Everyone's eyes followed the commander's gaze as it fell on Sasha. "I uh . .this is a bit . . . .embarrasing to say . ." She seemed nervous to speak but the others urged her on. "I like his cooking. I want to save him so that I could eat more of that delicious stuff makes." Then followed it up with her goofy smile. All of them were slightly amused at her reply. Then they all looked at Jean. "Yeah well, he's kind of an inspirational figure for me." Jean crossed his arms and looked away embarrased to confess that though everyone knew it. And lastly the trio of shiganshina but strangely they who had the most contact with him said. "He's my friend. That is all the reason I need to go save him." Though many may misunderstand Ervin, Levi and Historia all understood it. Its not that they don't have any reason for it but in fact had so many too many to specify. Then finally Ervin faced Levi with a challenging look. "It was always in our nature to remain loyal to one another. But I want to know Levi why are you doing this. Don't give pathetic excuses like he's humanity's hope or that he is your charge so its your responsibility."

Levi seemed reluctant to answer. "Todays world is a really dark place and everyone is dying left . . ," "I thought I said not to make such excuses." Ervin said. "Let me finish, the reason I'm doing this is . . ." Levi hesitated again. Everyone patiently waited for his answer.

"He's too fun to let die."

Everyone was shocked while Ervin was impressed.

(Few hours later)

"Tragedy, betrayal, murder, theft, suicide, rape, pedophilia. In what angle do you see this world as paradise king Reiss. All of you foolish people living false lives in this pathetic cage. But what can we do. We are all decendants of the devil after all, Reiner and Bertold you foolish children. Even after spending five years with him you cannot tell him out. You have always stood out boy. Whether in here or your family out there. But I don't get their obsession in picking you out. As we are all labeled children of the devil you stand seperate.

Now come forth descendant of the traitor."

A man with shaggy blond hair wearing a brown coat stood in the middle of a clearing waiting the arrival of . . . Out of nowhere leaped in a magnificient white horse catching him by surprise. For someone as sharp as him to not notice his arrival. The black figure on the cloak jumped off his horse high into the air deploying his ODM gear. He didn't even waste a second as both of them feel the pressure ooze from the other. "Langford?!" The older man shouts. "BEAST TITAAAAAAAAAN!" Roaring he came blades drawn. There was a nickel ring on his index finger. Before he even had a chance to draw the spike he had to dodge to avoid being bisected. But the blazing rage of Langford arrived and chopped through his arm with bone crunching sounds. Cutting that arm off entirely. Swiftly he twisted around and swung his second blade straight for his neck. But immediately.

"Too slow boy." A spark came from the open arm wound and he exploded in a pillar of golden green light. Eric was blasted off at the point blank shockwaves pelting him. He smashed into a tree as the wood broke under his weight. A cloud of smoke shot up in the air but the incredible irony of it was that the nearby titans all begin to move away from their location that approaching as two entities face off. Both scratching and clawing to get to this point by the sheer force of their willpowers and the strength of their intellect. But both sharing their immunity to this disgraceful fate of being chewed by titans. A pair of dead, icy blue eyes stare at the brown pits on this giant hairy beast that emerged. Eric flicked his wrists to jolt them awake and charged. " **NOT EVEN WASTING A SECOND. HOW VERY LIKE YOU YOUNG LANGFORD."** The titan said as he reached for a decently sized tree. Ripping it straight off its roots he turns it into a makeshift weapon in fending off the monster approaching. The trunk was too thick for him to cut through so he was beaten backwards. Yet in a split second he was back on his feet. "So you can talk." Eric mumbled, before using his gear to dash up a tree. The beast titan tracking his every move. 'Using a thick tree as a defense, pretty slick. But I expected this bastard to have cool tricks up his sleeve. So it did pay to visit the mass military foundry before comming here. He pulled a tiny bottle from his cloak and tossed it at the tree. It struck and burst into red hot flames. The beast titan was shocked and had to throw his weapon away when the wood rapidly began to burn. " **LIQUID EXPLOSIVES!"** 'How cunning.' The beast titan was blinded for a second in the smoke yet he could still see Eric's attack. He brought up both his arms before his eyes and took the stab. Two hands intercept the blades from piercing his eyes. He began to close his palms as Eric was in them. But Eric had a move of his own. Letting go of the right sword and charging up his hand. In a flash of white light and blue electricity he punches the hand causing the flesh on the surface to decompose and crumble freeing his blade. He kicked off and escaped being crushed. The beast titan takes a step back. 'Incredible, so that was the famous anti-coordinate power that they all fear so much.' He looked at his hands as they already begin to heal. 'The power to absorb and vanquish, you have created a horrible weapon lord Langford.' Eric begins to put distance between them. 'Fuck, this isn't going good. I planned to tear him apart from the very beginning but I just can't find the power for it. I feel so damn weak." He thought as those eyes struggled to hold its shine and began to darken. He had already lost his telepathic conversation ability. His strength was dropping below average. Energy didn't seem to hold inside him. Because he couldn't pay full attention to the fight. He felt a craving towards something else. And everytime he tries to not think of it flashes of his parent's deaths kept banging his mind.

Even at this distance he sensed danger approaching and jumped off his perch from the tree. As strong heavy projectiles bombard the tree crushing it. "FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Eric cursed as the beast titan smiling threw hand fulls of crushed rocks towards him. He didn't even have time to deploy his gear as he jumped from tree to tree like a monkey trying to evade the shower of hard stones. The beast titan seemed to enjoy this evenly matched fight and it seemed that the momentum was about shift in his favour. "LIKE HELL IT WILL!" as the master of the madness arts Eric stopped and super kicked one rock shooting it back. It went straight and smashed into his left eye. The beast titan roared. But as long as his sight lasted he didn't seem to stop and he would always find the rocks lying around in the area. Eric began to regret his choice of kicking a rock that large that hard. His right ankle was paining and throbbing. He hid behind a tree to catch his breath. " **TELL ME LANGFORD BOY. DO YOU KNOW WHAT BASEBALL IS?"** The beast titan's voice came up. "Baseball? YEAH ITS A SPORT!" He shouts back. Smelling danger he jumps off his perch. Instantly with loud explosions the tree branch is obliterated. 'Where the hell does he find those rocks?' He thought as he saw they were now even smaller pieces thrown with more force. Faster and lighter. They had the same momentum but more piercing power than crushing power. " **ITS BOTH PAINING AND AMUSING TO SEE HOW YOU MANAGE TO DEAL WITH MY PITCHES. BUT WITH THAT FOOT I'D SAY THIS IS STRIKE ONE."** His sloshy grimy voice was ear grating. But Eric was already in motion releasing excessive gas to cloud his vision. He picked up speed and tried to ease his footing. He tried to use his power but it failed. Nothing happened. The area wasn't cooling, the titan didn't lose power. His foot didn't recover. 'Shit what's going on? Why isn't it healing already?' Seeing its futility. "Fine, I'll take care of it myself." He whispered as he finally managed to get close and slashed a full diagonal line across his back. The hair caused a lot of deflections which resulted in an extremely painful and rough cut. "YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE PLAYING. THERE ARE THREE FATAL FLAWS!" Eric announced as he disappeared into the smoke. "FIRST CORRECTION, A PITCH IS A SINGLE BALL THROWN NOT A BARRAGE OF SHOTS." Out of nowhere he appeared and sliced his left achillies tendon.

"SECOND CORRECTION, A STRIKE IS WHEN A PLAYER MISSES THE BALL NOT WHEN HE IS HIT IN THE BODY." The beast titan threw a wide range of rocks in all directions. Continuing to evade he jumped to gain altitude. "AND THIRDLY IF YOU WANNA PLAY BALL, YOU'RE GONNA NEED A BAT!" Then amidst the smoke he went for the kill. Going straight for the nape. Winds blew wildly as he thunderously approached. But the beast saw it comming. His gigantic teeth clicked. He twisted around

He turned and leaped into the air towards him. Spreading his arms wide to give himself as large an appearence as possible. Eric who was never intimidated by titans in his life felt himself quiver at his massive hideous appearence. And his whole world turned upside down at that split second of hesitation.

He was viciously slapped away, "UUUUAAAAAAAHHHHH!". He was send flying till he violently crashed on the trees, ground and dust. But the monster behind him was far from foolish. He charged blowing the dust and rock out of his patch then came right on top of him and spreading wide smashed down like a pile driver on him. Another blood curdling scream erupted from his lungs. He spits out blood from his ribs almost being crushed as it got sandswitched between the giant and the earth. The grey haired boy was ready to cry in pain but the monster was not done. " **YOU ARE POWERFUL BOY BUT IT SEEMS YOU ARE NOT PARTICULARLY IN THE MOOD FOR THIS. IN WHICH CASE I WILL INDULDGE MYSELF . . . IN RIPPING THOSE ARMS YOU USE SO SPECTACULARLY . . ."** With one hand pinning him down the other' thumb and two forefingers wrap around his right arm where the bandana was tied. He couldn't even shout a reply as the beast maniacally pulled it. First a bit slowly but a titan was a titan. Pain was like one million volts of electricity was burning his flesh off. But then . . . .

 _~crack~tear~snap~_

Just when he thought his pain couldn't get worse he realised his limbs really were being ripped off his shoulders. Bones breaking and seperating as the muscles and cartiliage was falling apart. His face went white and terrified. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, stop, stop, stop." He begged but then the breath out of his lungs were taken out as even the skin on the surface began to tear and break apart. Blood vessels opening and spilling out staining the right side of his coat. His legs couldn't keep kicking a and struggling any more. Any second his arm is going to be in the beast titan's hand. He couldn't transform, he couldn't call for help. He couldn't even draw forth his power. "I SAID STOOOOOOOOOOOP." To the titan's and his surprise bluish white light emerged. The gale force winds picked up again. The hand pinning him down began to decompose and weaken, enough to the point he could free his other hand and strike blowing the other hand of. Barely freeing himself he ran away clutching the limp arm and dripping bright red blood all over the place. As his pitiful figure disappeared into the woods the titan looked at his hands which we're both destroyed below the wrists. He gave an amused smirk and watched them heal.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah." Huffing exhaustedly he kept running. 'Pathetic, it can't be. I'm getting my ass kicked by a titan. I have to get out of here for now, without my arm I. . . .fucking hell.' Once again the beast ambushes him and smacks him against a tree. " **ITS OVER LANGFORD. TIME AND AGAIN YOU HAVE FOUGHT BACK AGAINST OUR ADVANCE BUT IN THE END YOU ARE AN IMPURE BLOOD CHILD WHO GREW UP IN A CAGE. Now I shall put an end to your fear . . . ."**

The titan stands seventeen meters tall pressing Eric against a tree suspended fifteen meters in the air. His head hung in failure. Dead eyes hidden under white bangs. Tears coming down as a final symbol of his bloody downfall. 'Is this it? Death in the hands of a titan. This is where the tale of Langford comes to an end? This forest the final resting place of the last surviving Langford? I pulled a stupid move again.' Despairing thoughts come up in his mind. 'Why do you hate me life? Is this what I get for wanting to change the world. Come one I came this far. Well I suppose it was with the support of my friends that got me through the most part. Did I just abandon them all to fight for myself, what a jackass. I guess this what I get in return.'

The boy who's will was the very driving force of his deeds. He was granted powers to break through the very bindings of the world yet the world refuses to bring him down. The ironclad determination that has created miracle after miracle began to break.

' **Come on Eric is that it.'** His own voice came back to him. The voice of his dark side, the ghost after so long came back. **'Are going to falter here?'** Eric closed his eyes one more time. Then it was like falling into a dark abyss. It didn't take long he opened his eyes to see a shinging light in the distance, the ground was green. His back against the tree. He weakly moved his only useable arm to reach but failed. It was like he was under chains. 'What else am I supposed to to do?' He opened his eyes and saw his own self looking out into the light. ' **Nothing is fool proof to a sufficiently talented fool. You giving up titan shit?'** He looked left to see the girl crouching on the ground and looking at a pink flower. 'I don't know. But there is no fight left in me. And what the fuck is that light?' He says.

The ashen haired boy with the red glints look out and says. ' **Have you ever thought what those lights were in a tunnel during a near death state?'** Eric narrowed his eyes. " **Its fucking train ready to ram you in the face. Listen success is sort of like a girls pregnancy. Every blissfully ignorant asshole congratulates you but doesn't even know how many times you got fucked for it.** Eric just looked out again. 'And how do you plan to fight back dickwaffle? My body is literally being ripped apart. My power just isn't working. This puke faced hairball is ready to rip my head off. Fighting this is like a t-rex trying to masturbate.' He glowered. ' **If you have the energy to pull one liners then get your head out of your ass and fight.'** The girl said picking the flower off the ground. Walking towards the light and blowing. The light disappeared and the sight was breath taking. The world he envisioned, the world he desires. A vast plains, a sparkling river running through them. People living in settlements happily working hard. There are schools, factories and other buildings. In the far off distance is the more developed cities with their tall buildings and skyscrapers. Everyone now and then struggling. Facing problems, pains sufferings, struggles. But the one thing he most hated was gone. The constant fear of monsters coming in and killing them. People living with pain and struggles but not fear.

'The world I want. The inverted world I saw that day. When my mother died I saw hell. Monsters coming in and killing people. They all face their ends in the titan's jaws or drowning in the pool of blood in their stomach's. I had resigned to my fate before the chance act of a faceless soldier saved my life. Ever since then the ideal of erasing such a world was threaded to the very core of my soul. Even if I were to become a different person I won't be able to let it go until such a world will cease to exist. Then the fun part started when my father tossed in this blue stuff. I was fulfilling my wish. I didn't need anything more, people and my power they were the only tools I needed to bring the change I desired. But such an ideal is like throwing yourself into an infinite ocean of black water and being the only light. But I accepted that role. I didn't care what would become of me as long as my people were happy. But inadvertedly I ended up becoming precious to them. Eren, Historia, Mikasa, Armin, Levi. Its names like those that keep pulling me back.'

' **Will you continue down that ideal, Eric? Even if that path is laced with suffering, disappointment and end in ruin.'** For the first time he heard a concerned and normal tone out of his mouth.

'Yeah, no matter what becomes of me. No matter how much the world denies me. If I can forge on to create a world where people can stop living in fear . . . I know what a beating is like. Getting fucked again and again trying to step up and rise. Enduring pain. Putting your head down and moving foreward. All of us has suffered but it made us better people than who we were before. But there is more I realised in this world if any doesn't turn you into minced meat you can recover from anything. If that's the case I have no problems to drag down my friends. I will make sure they fall as low as me then we will all skyrocket to glorious heights. If I can do just that. . . . my dream and the legend of Langford will never die.'

Power thundered across the whole world as it slowly began to crumble. ' **If that's the case then go back home Eric.'** The ghost looked at him directly. His eyes looking despicably calm, even the blue colour coming back. ' **If you want to achieve that go back home, to your people, your superiors, your commrades, your friends, your love. You can't die here.'** Then on his right the girl steps up. She looks different too. That feral look was not there. She turned to face him. Her hair still covered one half of her face. She said, ' **Your people need you. So stop giving up. Wake up, turn this situation upside down and go home. Take this hairball for a homecomming present.'** But then she followed it up with the brightest smile he ever saw. With the sunlight comming down making her messy hair shine like platinum. Their bodies then suddenly begin to fade. The sparkling power from them came to each of his hands. The ghost also shining in sunlight. His eyes completely identical to his. There was no more of those red glints anymore. And as the red on the inside faded.

So did the blue on the outside. The beast titan rushed his hand to wrap around his head to twist it off. But as it approached Eric with his bare teeth bit on the flesh wrapping around him. With sheer force ripped the muscle below the thumb clean off. Stunning the titan enough for him to look at him straight in the eye. Suddenly everything looked brighter. The feeling was like jammed gears began to spin once more. They could feel the cries of pain from the titans in the distance.

 _ **BOOOOOOOM**_

Massive light appeared once more as his eyes once more blazed with power and life. Red glints took over. Using the force of his power he viciously breaks out throwing the shocked titan back. Using his gear to already charge. Giving him no time at all. The titan's hand exploded. Instantly new steel was pulled out. The pair of flesh parring blades immediately got to work. The beast titan just as his mind began to comprehend the cross slash all across his torso already began to count the 17 slashes that we're forming on his right arm. The titan tried to wave his other arm but it was now in the process of being chopped up. He unleaahed a roar of anguish and frustration as to how not even his keen eyes could not even track him. 'What is this? This is completely different from before. Strength, speed, power. He kicked it up by over 5 notches. Just a few minutes back he was nothing but now . . ..'

' **What's wrong? Does it hurt? It should.'** His ghostly voice echoed in his mind and mocked him. The titan looked down and saw a flash on his ankles before they were also heniously chopped off. The titan began to lose his footing then smashed onto the forest floor. 'Incredible, so this is what he spoke of. What father wanted on his side. His true compatibility exceeded my expectations. He truely is the prodigal son of Nicolaus Winchester Langford.' He fell and chose to go defensive and tried to harden the part of his nape. But then. . .

Bang . . .bang . . .bang.

Severely powerful gunshots blast his nape. Piercing through and exploding. Reaching down to his human body. Those sounds were high pitched and had incredible punching power. **'.22 Magnum shots!?'** He inadvertedly mumbled. Eric flew over him sporting a massive hand gun. ' **CUSTOM .24 WITH EXPLOSIVE TIPS MOTHERFUCKER'** Eric roared as he reloaded and fired successive shots all in the same part as his nape. After finishing his second round he moved in and hacked him out of his body. "Gotcha . . ." He yelled as he grabbed the back of the collar of his coat and yanked him out. Then tossing him out. The man fell on the dirt struggling to get back up before he was shot in the chest again. Coughing up blood he fell then turned around. To see the demon with blades approaching. "I don't need a titan form to deal with shit like you." He was already bleeding that intense exertion already tore open his wounds but they began to heal.

He began to walk towards him before another lightning flash lit up the sky. Both men look at the source and hear massive charging sounds. Out of the trees the armoured titan jumps out screaming as he rushed. "Son of a bitch." He got it out as Reiner slapped him away. Using gas to ease his fall but he still crashed as the stab of meat rammed him. He then cupped him in his hand and lifted him up. ' **Warchief Zeke. Are you okay? Hell what is Eric doing here?** ' Reiner then turned to look at Eric staring silently at him. ' **Thats it Eric, I'm tired of your threats now I don't care power or not, I'm gonna . . .'** Reiner said as he charged fists roaring smashing where Eric was standing on. Eric countered with a slash across he knee joint. Reiner didn't buckle but instead used that opening to kick Eric. He crashed again. Eric painfully got up and with a scowl shook his head. He cut his forehead previously and blood began to trickle down and stain him. ' **I'm tired of all this.'** Eric said as time seemed to slow down for all of them. His hand slowly began to move towards his mouth. Zeke watched curiously from afar as Bertold came to assist him. Reiner began to run towards him once more. Swallowing Eric opens his mouth puts the base of his thumb in and . . . . . . .

Radial lighting lit up the whole horizon. There was a green glow and a tower of steam. From it came a beastial roar. Eric sat stunned as out of nowhere the rogue titan emerged and punched the armoured titan off. Eric found strong arms wrap around him and pull him back into the forest. Reiner was sent flying back. The rogue titan then slowly backed away much to their surprise. Reiner got back to his feet shakily but then. ' **Wait let them go I have a plan.'** Warchief Zeke had already concocted a plan.

Meanwhile the hands that was harrasing and dragging Eric back was none other than Levi. Beside him were several familiar faces. Notably his own squad. And commander Ervin. "What the hell happened brat? I know you were a bit loose on the head but slaughtering MPs and beating the shit out of titans isn't exactly your way of stress relief. And why the fuck do you smell like weed." Levi said in his usual deadpanned voice. Eric didn't struggle much but pulling his weight was enough of a challenge to deal with. They finally reach out outside the forest where they regroup. By that time Eren already emerged by himself from his titan body. Ervin came and saw the contorted look on his face. A part of him wanted to comfort the boy just saying even if his father is gone his people are still with him. But another was furious, what wanted to revert to his previous self and just beat the boy back into shape. "What was that back there?! Your antics have gone far enough. We'll deal with you back in the city." Ervin said. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Eric roared out. "I had 'em! IF YOU GAVE ME A COUPLE OF MINUTES I WOULD'VE CAME BACK WITH THE BEAST TITAN AFTER KILLING REINER. ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU THEY GOT AWAY!" He screamed at their faces. But then someone punched him in the face. Eric turned to see Jean. "What the hell man? Pull yourself together. Why are you freaking out?"

"Outta my way horse face." He said in a very low voice. Eren then shouted "STOP BEING A BITCH ERIC! YOU ALREADY GOT YOUR REVENGE. THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO GO NUTS AND BEAT UP THAT ARMOURED BASTARD!"

"That's rich coming from a guy obsessed with revenge." Eric said back. "Eric stop it. We shouldn't fight here. Its too dangerous. We have to go back." Mikasa spoke up. "Shut up Mikasa, I don't need you to start sucking his dick now." Eric openly spoke before being kicked in the gut. Jean began to lose his temper while Eren was biting his tongue to hold his back. "That's it asshole, you crossed a line saying tha .. . " But he was silenced instantly as he was struck by the back of his hand he flew a few meteres before he crsshed. Drawing a blade he charged towards the forest. Levi, Mikasa and Eren ran towards him to stop him. Levi and Mikasa were top far away to catch him but Eren got right in front of him. "Stop right there!" Eren didn't move while Eric instinctively raised his sword. "GET OUTTA MY WAY!" He screamed and swung. Eren and the others froze. He just transformed. His reserves were running low. They weren't sure if he could transform in time. The sword went straight for his neck. Everyone sensed a fatal blow coming.

"EREEEEEEEEEEN!" Mikasa shrieked wildly. But then as Eren thought he was gonna die. "Stop it." Golden threads of long hair enveloped Eric's vision and his blade slowed but didn't change direction. He forced himself back but the swing was made.

~slash~

Blood dripped on the ground. Everyone's heart skipped a beat at the sight. The girl huffed painfully but didn't cry out. Eric looked at the girl he loved stand before him clothed in full survey corps uniform. Blood dripping down her hands. He looked at the steel embedded into her flesh. Everyone was stunned as they see their own queen stop the blade of their stongest warrior with her bare hands. Blood oozed out of the finger's of her left hand and the palm of her right. Leaking out and staining her forearms down to her elbows where they keep dripping on the ground. Everyone was dumbstruck at her foolish bravery but even more impressed by the fact that her finger's weren't sliced through. Steel half way into her hands down to her bone but didn't have the force to break through. "H-h-h-Historia? Wha-what are . ." Eric stuttered. Her face showed pain but she didn't show it grabbing the cold blade with her bare hands she looked at him straight in the eye and gave a peaceful smile. "I promised to never leave your side. I promised if you ever lose yourself I will bring you back no matter what. As long as my feet can move, my mouth can speak, my heart can beat I will keep looking for you. I will take you back home. No matter how many times you run away. I will protect you even if you can't. I will do it as many times as I have to, even if it costs me my arms." Her hands begin to shake as she held back her incredible pain and urge to shriek. "So please put down your sword and let's go back." She said tilting her head sideways trying to look as cool as possible. Eric began to lower his hands. The steel seperated from her hands and more blood spilled as they fell limply on her sides but the next scene made their hearts stop. Blowing out of the forest on the other side the armoured titan emerged and threw a massive stab of rock at them ready to crush them.

Eric began to see it as a reflection of his mother's death. But not this time. This time he will not stand like a statue. He turned and saw everyone looking dumbstruck trying to evade it. Eric charged up energy in his hand and rapidly fired resulting in a gust of wind throwing them all out of the way but himself. He took a step further but then saw it was too late. He looked at Historia's horrified face then to her heavily damaged hands. He gave a sad smile and said. "I'm sorry." Before the rock crushed half of him underneath. Reiner disappeared behind the giant trees. Eren was seeing red and brought his hand to his mouth but Levi stopped him. "Not now, we gotta get him out." Eren brought his hand down and ran to help Mikasa who was the first to get to work lifting the boulder. Historia was holding onto her bleeding hands and crying.

After getting it off they find him half crushed. The entire left side of his head smashed in. His bones in shambles. Holding back his disgust he pressed his ear against his chest. In a few seconds he hears s faint heart beat. He instantly fires a blue flare and it looked like Ervin ran and brought in Armin, Connie and Sasha with a wagon. They were horrified but moved fast on their job to take him back. Eren helped on the brink of tears.

(The next day)

In the following incidents they didn't encounter anymore titans Eric's body healed up on the way but due to the severe damage to his brain he remained asleep. Historia's hands were treated. The incident was only shared with a few members of the scouts, council and the MPs under Nile. Eric was left to rest in a hospital while everyone else recovered from theie personal traumas. Historia took a break from the meetings. The remaining trio of shiganshina discuss about their own issues. Everyone acted like nothing more than an accident had occured but kept it to themselves.

(Eric's view)

When I came to my head was throbbing like a sledgehammer was beating me. Slowly, steadily I try to open my eyes. My mind was completely garbled up. I couldn't think much. The sunlight indicated morning. My body felt stiff and pained all over. I sat up looking at the white t-shirt and pajama pants on. I tried to stand up, putting my right foot on the ground but it flared up in pain. What the hell happened to me? I begin to rub my own head. But enduring the pain I put my other foot on the ground. Where am I? I looked out the window and only saw a city scape. Nothing made sense. Straightening my back I stand up. The wobbling caused me to grab onto the bed frame.

Then the door opened I tried to see who it is. It was a beautiful young girl of average height. She seemed to be wearing normal standard clothes. Nothing fancy to call high nor to cheap to call poor. But as soon as she laid eyes on me her eyes for some reason they welled up and she ran in and hugged me. I couldn't understand anything.

"Oh Eric, I was so worried. You're okay." Her warmth was something else. I just rubbed her back returning the warm I was suddenly given. She seperated and placed her hands on my chest making me nervous. The fingers on her left hand and the palm of her right were taped up in bandages. "Eric how are you feeling?" She utters my name and asks me a simple question. "I'm . . .fine." I say with some hesitation I can't find a decent thing to say to her. My mind felt empty. She looked at me and my confused silence seemed strange to her. "What is it Eric? What's wrong?" She asks.

I had to ask this question to the girl who was getting so close to me hoping she wouldn't take this the wrong way. "Um . .excuse me but who are you?" She looked dumbfounded. "Eric what's the matter, its me Historia." The name didn't click in my head.

"I'm sorry but who are you miss. Historia?"

TBC - - . . .

Yes that happened. Please review or i will be forced to shut down this story. :(


	39. Chapter 39 Iron balls

Thank you very much. The reviews in these past few weeks really made my day. Its damn fun to read them. Sorry for the late update i am practically neck deep buried in my studies. My AS exams are hitting and i basically have a friday and sunday afternoon as free time. So unless i kill my sleep I cant write as much as i have before. But true to my word every chapter i will upload will be huge with at least over 10k words. So thanks and keep reviewing.

Chapter 39. Iron maiden.

 _Every challenge along the way_

 _With courage I will face._

 _I will battle everyday_

 _To claim my rightful place_

 _Come with me_

 _The time is right_

 _There is no better form_

 _Arm in arm we will win and fight_

 _Its always been my dream_

. . . . . . . .

"Wha . . What do you mean who are you? Its me Historia don't you recognise me?" The girl whimpered again. I felt agitated. My head was throbbing and nothing was comming. The short beautiful looked at me with a piercing stare which I could not respond to. What am I supposed to say to her? Feeling too worn out to reply with a lie or some excuse I honestly shook my head. But then she took a deep breath to compose herself. After a few extremely tense seconds she exhales gently then looks me directly in the eyes and says. "Okay, just rest for now. You've been through a lot." She softly smiles beautifully then pushes me to sit down on the bed. My headache began to pound again. She turns away and walks towards the door.

"Wait!" I don't know what came to me but I called out to her. My eyes kept flickering to her elegant golden blond hair and the bandages on her hands. "You didn't tell me who you are. I'm sorry I can't recognise anything but . . ." She turns her back and leans closer to me. "My name is Historia Reiss, we used to be commrades." She stated in a very neutral tone as if trying to run away from this conversation and hurt me to press on. "Commrades? As in the militaristic sense?" She nodded. But afterwards 'used to be' those three words clicked in my head. She used past tense. "You said used to be so we are not commrades anymore then . .then what are we. I mean. . ..soldiers? And . ." I began to slur my words unable to express myself. And the pretty girl remained silent slowly she put a hand on my cheek. The roughness of the gause and tape wrapping those fingers startled me but actually felt the kind, warmth within. Then she pulled an unthinkable stunt and kissed my right in the lips knocking the breath out of my lungs. I never had a chance to protest but that settles it. My head is totally gone bonkers. Historia Reiss. This girl definately has some deep feelings for me and I . .I have no idea what's going on but it was so natural if felt wrong to push her away. She pulled back and said. "I am the queen of the walls and your girlfriend." With a pained smile she slowly moves over to the drawer on the nightstand and pulled out an elegant looking blue cloth out of it. Tenderly trying it on my wrist then said, "Keep it with you at all times." and hurried out the door shutting it. All I saw was the flutter of her hair as it disappeared behind the door. Queen? Is that for real. But if we are like this then who am I? How many days passed? What in the world happened to me? Where is mom and dad? As these questions fill my head a few sobs come from outside the door. But there was nothing I could do. With this sudden sensation of emptiness filling me I realised my mind was still exhausted. I fall back to my bed with my thoughts repeatedly fumbling to that Historia girl who actually called herself the queen. And how did she hurt her hands. I look the bandana skillfully tied on my hand getting a nostalgic feeling I couldn't put my finger on. In time they were all suppressed under the cloak of sleep.

(Meanwhile)

Levi sat in his desk doing the paperwork for the day as part of his regular duties. Ervin did forgive him for his impulsive attitude but of course he wouldn't let him off without punishment. There wasn't anything physical. As one would know no amount of physical abuse can phase Levi so instead he left the duty of making an excuse to the council for their rapid emergency excursion as well as the damage to Historia's hands. He wanted to rip his own hair out. Now Levi may be a bad mouthed person but in terms of lying he sucked balls. Just what sort of excuse would warrant the queen herself to put her life possibly the most secure one in the entire walls to don her old uniform and go outside. He would get enough glares just from the people looking at Historia's hands. And now Eric is passed out once more so he didn't find any vent to let off any steam. "The things I do for these imbeciles." He growled to himself. But a part of him still smiled inwardly. This is the first time the scouts made a full daylight mission with no deaths whatsoever. Despite the fact that they only brought a tiny party it was still on broad daylight. Aside from excursion missions with massive casualties thanks to the luminicent stone from the Reiss caves night scout patrols can now have a safe portable, convinent light source for work.

He felt at ease for once one of their plans were actually thought out and performed just as planned aside from Eric getting smashed in half and Historia getting slashed. While he continued to write his report he thought back to the events of the past two days. The queen Historia herself possibly said to become the greatest monarch these walls have ever seen, she was ready to bow down to him for the sake of her loyalty and care to a person. For a moment he almost felt a sense of respect for her. He usually looked at her as a hard working child living up to expectations and gave her the general respect as queen but back then during that raw act of willpower he just wasn't able to muster the integrity to deny her. 'Is this what _he_ felt?' Levi wondered as he once saw a glimpse of what his late uncle Kenny last thought before he died. That day felt like a shock after shock for just about everyone. For a slight moment he felt envious. Does he have someone like that? Someone unconditionally loyal to him who will risk everything down to their very way of life for him? He realises there is none. 'I suppose I should get myself a person like that. I guess it'll be second on my list of things to do after all this shit ends.' Levi thought to himself though he would die before speaking those words out of his mouth. But stowing that thought away he focused on the task at hand. He had to bring humanity's most powerful idiot and his subordiante back home. For everyone's sakes.

Their tiny group set out swiftly and quietly without permission from the garrison. In the lead was a pissed off Ervin with a glare as dark as the other side of the moon. Beside him who was on the right flank was Historia with an obsessively determined look towards the horizon just hoping to see any sort of activity. Covering their left flank was Mikasa whose expression was tense. Eren rode on the far rear this time thanks to the skill he developed in controlling his titan body to act in a moments notice to defend their rear should they ever be attacked. While Jean and the others rode in a wagon slightly filled with medical supplies, extra blades and spare gas. Everyone refused to bring a bodybag as they firmly held in to the faith that no once will die. Everyone was slowly glancing back and forth from their surroundings and to Historia in her survey corps uniform. Those white tights that brown jacket and the white dress shirt underneath everything fits like a glove. This raised both confidence that she hasn't forgotten how to be a scout and the fear that she is losing her edge as a monarch. They all rode wordlessly keeping an eye out for any encounters. But just as the walls disappeared from view near a thicket of a forest of giant trees the four feel a slight trace of lingering power though it surprised them as they could feel it. "He's close I can feel it." Eren states as a matter of factly. "Something feels off here." Levi said feeling a strong nausea. The push forth. Levi and the others repeatedly try their telepathic link but it was completly shut down and cut off. It was just like how their minds were usually were closed, contained and sealed.

Then out of nowhere a bestial roar tore at the air after a massive burst of yellow lightning in the far distance in a bigger cluster of giant trees. It was a good 20 mins distance even on top speed but they had to push it. "Go go go. He's over there. I'm sure he's battling over there." Historia suddenly shouted frantic. "Calm down your majesty. We can't blindly rush in." Ervin said his first few words upon leaving the walls. "But we have to hurry . ." She protested. "Be quiet!" Ervin's angry retort startled everyone for a bit. "Bringing you out here is bad enough as it is. But as long as you wear that uniform you are a scout under my command here. So you listen to me or we can turn back and go home right this instant." He kept his voice level throughout that outburst and with a heavy heart Historia shut up. Eren realised this exact feeling was something he also felt back in his first mission. That desire for something but denied by ironclad chains of leadership's orders.

After a few more moments of rumbling and clashing sounds everything stopped. No one knew what happeded but the vast plains went entirely quiet. Nothing except the rumbling of their hooves on the dirt path. They could literally feel their own muscles tense and hear each other's heartbeat. The huff of the horse's snort. Eren had that same omnious feeling all those months ago. He furiously whipped his head looking left and right but there was not a single enemy in sight. It was just miles and miles of open land and the forest before them. No place for any enemy to hide. But then . . .. .

 _Pulse . . ._

A pulse of energy that made their hearts skip a beat. That strange dullness they felt for the past few days were completely destroyed and all of their senses fired up and the jammed imaginary gears in them began to turn again. Power welled up inside them. "Eric?!" Historia utters. "Top speed!" Ervin reluctantly shouts. Charging strong and headfast they see a white horse standing idly as if awaiting his master's orders.

(Afterwards)

Once all the incredible damage and drama passed Eric was loaded onto a cart with Sasha and Historia. Everyone else rode alongside them. Sasha was already working on cleaning Historia's hands with water and disinfectant. With wounds this big making contact with dirt was a real danger. She winced but otherwise made no move simply watching his massacred body emit massive clouds of steam and restore itself. Hoping to see him back to his old self once he wakes up. Nobody even daring to speak a word. Eren watched beside them steam also evaporating from his head. But the rest who were present to witness Eric's downfall were wondering. 'Why wasn't I able to react to that rock?'

(Present)

Levi accidentally snapped his quill pen out of frustration in his thoughts. 'Why did I freeze up on the spot? Was I scared?' That moment of mystery that could never be answered. Realising what he did to his pen he put it aside and opened his drawer to bring out a new one. 'Tch, one trouble after another. I'm gonna rip him a new one after he wakes up.' But as an anticipating smirk was about to appear on his face the doors to his office room was blasted open. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! ALL THAT HAPPENED AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME. HOW COULD YOU?! WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT THE . . ." Hange exploded into the room putting one knee on Levi's desk reaching across and grabbing his collar. Machine gunning questions and venting her rage for not even being a part of the mission. "Alright, alright. Just stop making a bigger mess then you already did. I'll tell you everything . . . ," Levi answered with an unbelieveably straight face despite being choked by his collar and Hange.

" . . . .and so since we didn't have time to even come up with a plan we set out on whatever we had." Levi explained while Hange continued to breathe deeply nostrils flaring. "I still can't believe the queen was in on it while I was left out." She sighed slumping back to a seat in the room. "Well what's done is done. You can't change the past but don't you have better things to do shitty glasses." Levi said uncharacteristically resuming his work. "And you wanna clean that up?" Levi gestured at the piles of paper she knocked on the ground. Hange got up to clean the mess she made lest she suffer the wrath of an already perturbed Levi.

(Meanwhile)

'I don't get it. Why couldn't I react in time? Was Historia's charge so shocking previously that I froze on the spot. Damn it. If I only had transformed in time I could've stopped that rock. Its all my fault.'

'Shit. Its all my fault. If only could've pushed Eren and the others away Eric could've escaped.'

Not surprisingly two other people were also thinking along the same line as Levi. Eren was absentmindedly taking a stroll on the special training grounds of the scout regiment where only members of the special operations and soldiers ranked section commander or above may enter. He didn't know why he was there but he had some free time as Levi relieved him of his duties for the day. So he decided to get some training in. Armin, Jean and the others had their daily duties on Historia's orphanage. Which left . . .

He suddenly heard loud blasts, and heavy rumbling comming from a deep area. He deployed his gear and flew closer to that sound. The rumbling and blasts were getting louder. He landed nearby and proceeded on foot. He quietly approached to see something very shocking. "Holy balls of fire!" He whispered as he watched the girl of his affections in the distance. Her hair was messed up. She was clad in her tights, boots and a grey tank top which also showed her iron hard abs which would always be jab to his ego. His only soothing means was Eric's saying. "When you got epic superpowers who needs abs. Flat bellies are gonna change the world." Back in then after trost. But the sweat trickling down it made him gulp for a second. She was trying to attack giant trees with her raw fists which were completely red from the knuckles down. 'She's testing her powers?' Eren wondered. He saw lots of broken stones and wood chunks nearby. He couldn't keep his eyes off her heaving chest. 'Think decent thoughts. Think decent thoughts. Think decent thoughts." He closed his eyes and repeatedly consoled himself. 'Oceans, forests. Icy mountains, Beautiful green meadows and me kissing my balls off with her . . . .the fuck . . .no. . .ugh." he slapped himself and looked back at her. But a glance at her eyes was enough to set him straight. That creepy reddish spots in those stone grey iris's jolted him back.

"KHAAAAAAAAAAAA.!" Screaming loudly her fist makes contact with the trunk of a tree. Both of them take a deep breath at the same time inwardly screaming timber. But nothing happened. The trunk collapsed with a large depression but it didn't break. This reminded them of their trainee days once more. It was when they first used ODM gear in the field. It was only movement practice just to get used to the 3 dimentional motion. But surprising the instructors Eric was moving much faster than the rest. But accidentally he was moving too fast and ran the risk of crashing straight into another soldier so in a desperate attempt to turn he smashed right into a tree. With his abnormal weight and momentum breaking the trunk in half. Mikasa slumped to her knees and gasped for air. Eren developing a small smile on his face walked up behind her and dropped a cold towel on her head startling her. "E-Eren?!" She utters then runs away behind a tree embarassed to be seen this way. Eren chuckled turned to find her cloak and hand it to her. "So this is what you've been upto." Eren says. "Yeah. Sorry you had to see me like this." She replies tiredly. "These powers aren't just meant for brute force you know. There are other ways to implement it." Eren says as she slowly steps out and the two of them take a seat in a small base tent set up. She began to gulp down on some water. "Just thinking on how Eric does it." She says. "Does what?" Eren was confused. "You know. Break stuff with a single shot." Eren nodded. "Its not the strength of the fist that he uses but the power that goes in it. Look at how the corporal does it. He uses his strength to beef up his agility. Then combines it with power. If he can do it that easily I'm sure you can too." She put up her hand and flexed it. Then softly rubbed both her hands together. This tiny gesture giving tingling sensations through Eren's body. He could see the throbbing muscles on her biceps and her shivering in this winter mid-morning. "Eren, what's with that weird smile. Its creeping me out." Mikasa shyly spoke causing Eren to snap back from his stupour. "Uh . .sorry . .I'm sorry." He sputtered embarrassed. "Come on let's go back. Its cold out here. And I wanna visit Eric and Historia one more time before lunch. "Sure." She immediately agreed. Then stood up to put her gear and clothes back on. Eren moved away giving her some space. Few minutes later she came back perfectly dressed and cleaned up except the tiredness in her face. They two simply enjoy the peaceful silence and each others company as they walk through the woods back to the barracks. At some point Eren suddenly began to breathe on his hands and rubbed them together to warm them up. 'The winter this year sure is cold. I wonder if I'll ever see any real snow.' He thought to himself as he felt a slight bump on his shoulders. He sees that Mikasa unknowingly is getting closer to him and repeating the same action as he is. "Say where is Armin?" Mikasa breaks the silence. "Armin? He said he was going to be helping out at the orphanage. Or probably with the commander or section commander Hange trying to explain what we pulled." Eren quickly replies. "The four of us. . ..we really came a long way." She said raising her muffler upto her nose. Eren flashed her one of his bright childhood smiles that had once died over the past five years. "Yeah, leadership, instincts, guts and brains. I can't believe us a bunch of kids growing up kicking bullies in the poorest district in the walls to become labeled as heroes." Mikasa was taken aback for a second. That deep edge on his eyes. That unspoken rage that always secretly burned in his eyes. That blazing desire for revenge on his mother. It all lifted only for a bare second. But that was enough convincing for her. She secretly smiled and thought. 'Just a little bit further Eren. The day will come when you can let go of that look once and for all and when we can finally put down our swords.'

And as Mikasa though about the future Eren was fidgeting on the present. 'Holy crap what is wrong with me. I mean like we grew up together for the past 6 years. Why am I getting nervous around her now? No, this isn't right. I accepted her as a girl now I shouldn't dwell on the past. I can't be that. But what do I do? Come on Eric did all that crazy stuff and I also did even though they were all just the heat of the moment. Come on Eren man up.' He scolded himself and finally came to a solution. Slowly he reached out his hand and softly made contact with her hand. His face reddening but then. Mikasa who felt him reaching out to her happily accepted his hands. Her cheeks also flush. She felt happy beyond words to see the revenge obsessed iron balls Eren could see the other aspects of his life. But suddenly his grip seemed nervous just as she was. Looking into his eyes a competitive spirit welled up. 'Thats right you ice pop, I'll show you. That I'm a man who knows how to treat a lady.' He thought to himself.

(Castle)

Outside. Levi and Hange were riding upto the castle. Who both came wanting to see their subordinate. Levi feeling like chewing him out for the troubles he had to face especially one of this certain madwoman breathing down his neck wanting to visit him. They tie their horses to the stable and walk to the chateau. But then they see Eren and Mikasa also approach from the other direction. "Corporal Levi?" Eren questioned confused. "Eren, Mikasa? What are you doing here?" Levi asked. "I think its the same reason as you are, sir?" Levi nodded at his reply. The group of four slowly walk towards the building. Eren and Mikasa nervously stared at the dark aura eminating from Hange. They approach the entrance when suddenly.

"YOU STUPID IDIOTS!" a girl monstrously roars from the inside furiously. The four had their eyelids blown open. Hange's glare disappeared. "We're really sorry your majes . . . .. " the MP frantically apologised. "SHUT UP! I can't believe you retards just let him waltz right out of here in his condition." Another angry shout. "Historia?" Eren asks. "Damn, she's pissed." Mikasa mumbles. "What did that 'Slash la Frost' pull this time?" Levi says as they open the door and walk in. Inside they see all the staff in the building watching from behind every possible cover. Ervin surprisingly present trying to restrain a beet red furious looking Historia with a single arm. "Calm down your majesty. This an act hardly fit for a queen." Ervin requested stunning everyone by his supreme ability to speak so formally even in this situation. And before her were two MPs with their shits scared out of them. "Ervin, what the hell is going on over here?" Levi asks as he walks in with the others following close behind. Historia finally calmed down and excused the two poor MPs. "What's the matter Historia? I never saw you flip like that before." Eren softly asks. She took a seat and rubbed her face with her good hand. "Where is Eric?" Mikasa questioned.

"He . .went outside." She tiredly states. "Don't see what's the big deal with that is. He's not a five year old you have to look after" Levi crossed his arms. "You are right. Its nothing to stress about . . .if he was in his normal condition." She hesitated to speak. This piqued everyone's attention. "What do you mean not in not normal condition? What happened to him Historia?" Eren's voice tensing up. "Today morning when I went to his room . . . . "

She then began to explain the events today morning in as much detail as possible sparing a few delicate portions. "HE LOST HIS MEMORIES!?" Eren and Hange shout out. Mikasa's face looked very conflicted while Levi barely bats an eye. "That's right, when I spoke to him he didn't even know me. It was like he woke up in some kind of different world. I even asked some questions about his past but it turns out he barely remember's events upto when he was five. Everything else is a blank." She paimfully says in a shaky voice. "When I asked about you Eren he just replied? Who is Eren?" Eren's face went white at that statement. But something he found really shocking was the lack of reaction in Levi. Like he knew something. Eren fixed him with a dangerous stare demanding answers to his silence. "I kind of expected this." Levi's words caught them off guard." "Huh?" Everyone else says in chorous. "He had half of his head smashed in. That literally half a brain. Any normal person would've died on the spot. The fact that he survived itself is an astounding feat. With that level of brain damage he is bound to lose something. I'm sure you had some idea Eren." Levi looked back at Eren with a loaded stare. Everyone suddenly expectantly turn to him. "Eren do you know something?" Hange asks. "No its just that I overheard Eric and section commander Langford talking to each other and he said that a his healing isn't absolute. A decent shot to the head is capable of killing him."

"And now he is out there with a blank head doing God knows what." Historia drooped her head. "Fine. As long as he is in the city it shouldn't be hard to find him. His power is normal for now. Wait here I'll go get him." Levi said as he turned around. "I'll come too. Mikasa you stay here with Historia" Eren offered. Levi nodded. Mikasa's lips curled at the thought of Eren and Levi heading out but before she could protest. "Relax, the problem's been taken care of. And besides I'm with corporal Levi. What's the worse that can happen?" He finished with a small grin that Mikasa couldn't find it in her to refuse him. Suddenly Historia winced in pain. They all saw Historia's fingers bleeding again because of her outburst. Mikasa found something to keep her busy. "Okay I'll take care of Historia." She replied. "Hey wha . . ." Historia opened her mouth but it was immediately silenced. "No, no and NO! Those hands can barely hold a fork. You think you can hold the reins of a horse with them. Stay back we'll handle this." Levi responded while Eren moved. Just as Eren turned he magnificiently impacted with a certain squishy object. Rapidly backing away he looks at the towering figure of Zoe Hange. "What am I, chopped liver? You guys are moving way too fast with even giving me a whiff." She complained. "No more like the boiled broccoli. Healthy but you don't like the flavour." Levi replied as they departed.

Historia sighed in annoyance. "There is a difference between crazy stupidity and impulsiveness right?" She asks herself in wonder.

(This morning)

Eric was asked to come down to the dining hall for a meal by Historia. There was no conversation between them just Eric keeping his mouth shut and eating with gentlemanly etiquette yet still keeping up his pace. Historia on the other hand struggled to lift a spoonful of oatmeal. But refusing to show weakness endured it and ate quietly. Taking a sip of his milk to gulp down the bread he looked at Historia. "Are you alright?" He quietly asks startling her. "Huh? What? No, I mean yes. I'm fine. I just hurt my hands that's all." She quickly tried to cover it up. Eric wasn't convinced. "A cut that bad doesn't happen from a kitchen knife no matter how badly you use it. What happened?" He asks. She felt nervous. And she thought that memory was one better left untouched. So she half lied. "Nothing I just mishandled a flesh parring blade that's all." Backing it up with a weak smile. His face looked confused instead. "What's a flesh parring blade?" He asks. Historia was suddenly shocked at how little of his memories he retained. Seeing things are getting more and more complicated as they spoke decided to pull rank on him. "Eric. I am the queen. Stop questioning me and eat." She sternly orders. "Yes your majesty." Like an obedient child he continued his breakfast. A few minutes later Historia looked through the corner of her eye and watched him. Just like a good natured five year old being taken to some sort of high class eatery. It was almost adorable for her. He carefully took little by little of everything first trying a small bite if he liked it he shovels the rest down his throat. That vicious edge to his eyes were gone. Only a peaceful curious look. And like that Historia finds a different form of peace and fun watching him. But he finally sees her struggling to lift a spoon too hard. He softly scoots over beside her. "Eric?" She asks. Eric taking a big dare was fighting a battle in his mind. 'This morning she literally got on me. Our relationship must be deep enough to go that far so if that's the case. , ." He reached out and removed her hands from the spoon and food, "Its doesn't feel right to eat this good while watching you suffer this bad." Her cheeks flushed. "No, Eric its not a problem really , ,you don't," she sputtered out. I take the spoon she stubbornly tried to hold onto but clearly it was too painful for her. Eric got slightly closer taking a spoonful of oatmeal and bringing it to her mouth. Historia despite feeling embarrased at being spoonfed that too by him accepted it and ate it.

But as she swallowed it a look of awkwardness and amusement crossed Eric's face. With a tiny smile he takes another scoop and feeds it to her. Suddenly a soft giggle brightens her features. Even with paining hands she felt too happy to notice. Then Eric put her cup of milk and she drank in queen like etiquette.

She somehow manages to painfully finish her breakfast and stood up. "Okay Eric I have to go to the royal bureau for some official matters. I want you to stay here and look after the place okay?" She speaks affectionately like parent talking to a child. The feeling made her cheeks go pink slightly. She patted his head and left. "Yes of course your highness." Eric suddenly replies behind her.

(Present)

'I'm sorry your majesty but its too painful for me to sit around with a blank head. I know I disobeyed you but I promise I won't get in any trouble. . . . .I hope.'

Levi, Eren and Hange finally ride into town. "Capital Mitras is a huge city sir. Where are we supposed to find him?" Eren asks. "Use your head." Levi replied deadpanned. "Hmm." Hange thought. "If in a state of memory loss why would Eric be out here in the first place. He doesn't know anyone. Nor was he called out. The only reason he could be here would be .. . ." Hange trailed off. "For information." Levi finished. "So where would be the source of information for a famous hero who saved two cities and the capital?" Levi implied something. "The newspapers?" Eren guessed. "Atta boy iron balls. You finally spoke with your head for once." Levi said. Eren's face looked embarrased. "Okay that's a good guess but we can't be sure. Eren go explore the city just in case. Shitty glasses go check out the government bureau." Eren nodded without hesitation while a dejected Hange ran off.

After a few minutes he finds the newspaper manufacture and distribution center. He dismounted and walked around the place fore a few times but no sign of Eric. He kept walking and noticed a man sitting on a bench reading the newspaper intently. But soon noticed this person was much much shorter than an adult. A ting of realisation he jumps back and looks at the person. That brown jacket that looked too cool to not notice. The blue bandana tied around the right wrist. He leaned in to see Eric Langford hiding under a disguise which could barely be called a disguise. Of his casual clothes. A brown ascot cap and a pair of slim rimmed red and black framed nerd glasses. Beside him was a bale of papers each with events of Langford noted on them. Levi took a few moments to watch the boy diligently reading through the papers. His expressions were clear on his face. Sometimes they showed amazement. Other times shock. That pure honesty almost had Levi's head bobing with the flapping with the pages of the newspaper.

(Eric's P.O.V.)

I continued to read pretending it didn't notice but a short man in military uniform was continuously watching me. There wasn't any hostility or bad intent but those narrow gunmetal eyes. That creepy prisoner like bowl haircut. The very short man's gaze felt unnerving. "Can I help you officer? Sir." I ask him. The the short man was surprised for a bit before he cleared his throat. "Eric. What are you doing out here?" He says my name then asks a straight foreward question. "Nothing just looking for some information sir." I honestly reply. He looked shady but I felt a sense of trust from him. Plus he wore a survey corps. uniform. Seems trustworthy. "I thought the queen strictly order you not to leave the castle." He got me. I broke my order. But I couldn't help it. Its too painful to sit around with a blank head and have those memories of this morning replay in my head. So I talked to the MPs in the doorway. Its hard to believe I command that kind of respect from them so I just took a stern form and it was like they would do anything. So coming out was a breeze. But come on. The hero of trost, the voice of the scout regiment, impromptu leader. He who identified the two fiends. How can they all be me? I'm just a weak sickly kid. Damn it why can't I remember anything.

"Come on, let's go back." The man says turning around. ' **Oi Eren. I found him, grab shitty glasses and rendezvous with me outside the city.'** Suddenly the same voice of the man before me rang in my head. But how. He didn't even open his mouth and what a shock. And Eren I think miss Historia mentioned a name I think. I push up my glasses and stand up. I grab my large bale of papers and tuck them under my arm. The short man turned and looked at me. "Where did you get so many newspapers and why?" He asked. "By stating my name and politely asking." He nodded seeming to understand. "It seems my name is really popular and influencial so I thought I would make use of it to gather some information on my past and recent events sir . .. ." I stopped short for a moment. "What's the matter?" He asks. "Nothing just that I don't even know your name sir." The man looked ready to trip over his own feet. His stoic expression finally broke and his mouth curled to an awed smirk. "You lost memories that badly?" He ran a hand through his hair. He exhaled. I could only nod in reply. "My name is Levi Ackerman. I am lance corporal of the survey corps also the supervising officer of the special operations squad. . .the squad . ..you are a part of."

(Narrator)

'Unbelieveable. He's totally like a kid. A smart kid. That ascot cap. Those big geeky glasses. Even his face looks softer. I doubt anyone would recognise him. Is this the Eric Langford from before he went through that life changing trauma. But he needs help. Waking up into an entirely new place. Without his mom and dad its a whole different world to him. Sad to say he became a stranger to he very world he created.' Levi couldn't even pat his head because he was barely an inch shorter than him. "Come on let's go there are people waiting." Eric nodded before following Levi. They walk quietly for a bit. 'Thats weird. For all the times I want this bastard to shut up why can't I enjoy this peace and quiet.' He tilted his head to see Eric looking left and right, blue eyes scanning every inch of the city. Learning something new with every glance.

"Say, where did you get those glasses from?" Levi asked. "I bought them from a local shop. Pretty cheap really." He replied. "So you even need them? With eyes like yours do even need 'em." Levi said. "Not really, these lenses are flat with no power. Its just part of the look." He pushed up his glasses again. "How cute." Levi went back to his deadpanned bored tone again.

They keep walking until Levi spots the duo standing with four horses with them. Three were their personal horses and an extra.

(Eric's)

I follow Mr. Levi to the outskirts of the town where I see a pair standing patiently. A boy about my age and a full grown woman. The boy seemed tense, I notice his shoulders flexed. His brown chestnut coloured hair was roughly combed. Emerald eyes looking ready for a battle. A blazing rage boner like essence came from him. Wait a minute 'rage boner' how did I come up with that? Weird? And beside him was a woman ready to explode from her position and rush somewhere. She was fairly tall with dark brown hair with a tint of maroon. She wore thick rimmed glasses as well. Strangely she reminds me a little about my dad. I was baffling that these people feel so familiar despite me being unable to recall about them.

I walk with Levi till I come up to them. The woman now seemed to something like a lunatic scientist type of person. They were wearing the uniform of the survey corps the same ones that dad once wore. "Eric?" The boy asked before comming in and embracing me in a brotherly hug. I was surprised but returned it. "You insane lunatic. Why did you take such a dangerous shot for us. You could've died." His voice was scared while I'm feeling ashamed to not even find his name. It was getting too painful too fast so I forcibly push him slightly back. But unaware of my own strength he is almost shoved backwards causing him to fall on his rear. He stood up stunned staring at my face. I tried to turn away from his surprised expression. "I'm sorry." We both apologise at the same. I turn back at him. "I'm sorry I got emotional and sprung that onto you. You . . .your head must be messed up right now. Its me Eren can't you even recognise your oldest friend." He openly asks. I didn't have the guts to speak up so I just shook my head. What did he mean by taking a shot for them. And nearly dying. A friend? Levi then went up to the green eyed boy and tapped on his shoulder. He gave a pained look but let off. Could almost be grateful to him . .almost. Then the tall woman suddenly appeared before me. She softly grabs my right hand and brings it up to her chest level. The sunlight reflecting off her glasses made it impossible to tell what she was thinking.

"Eric. Can you remember me?" She softly asks. I shake my head again. I felt her hands shiver. "How much do you remember?" Her enquiry made me start to think. I tried to recall but . . .wait. Even in that white blank spot in my head a tiny faint image came to me. It was a view from my bed looking into the kitchen watching mom cook lunch with a smile on her face. A shadow of dad walking out the door. But then nothing. No friends. No military. No romancy stuff with a girl. "Just me in my home in shiganshina. This is the capital city of mitras right? How did I even get here?" I ask. Her eyes flickered for a second. Levi looked directly at me. "Long story. Ten years long. In that time shit happened. Bad shit happened and then good shit happened. Now you're here. For now just hang onto that." He reached into his pocket. "That is a very vulgar way to speak for a high ranking soldier sir." I said to him suddenly the boy and the woman break into a snicker. Was it something I said? "Put out your hand." Levi said. I do then he places two small shiny objects in the palm of my hand. I see two badges. One was a silver survey corps emblem. And the other was a round rank badge. I bring the emblem closer and see my own name carved in the silver and the round badge was a captain's title. "This is . .. " I was speechless. I'm in the military? Impossible. That too the survey corps. How did a weak, pathetic kid make . . . . .that is am I weak? Ever since I woke up I feel totally different.

"Shut up." Before I could even open my mouth to continue Levi silences me. "Don't push it or ask questions, just keep doing what you are after we get back. Come on we are under strict orders to bring you back. Let's go." I stuff the badges I to my pocket and walk to the horses. I see a large saddle bag tied to the seat of the horse. I make use of it my tucking in my bale of newspapers in it. Then look up at the brown animal. I think this was the first time I was this close to a horse.

(Narrator)

Eren watches Eric stand before the horse struggling with himself. He mounted his own steed and the others followed. Eric remained standing. "What's the matter Eric?" He asks. He turns to face them nervously. He curled his lips inward in a flustered manner. "The thing is. . . . I never rode anything before. Let alone a horse by myself I never even rode a cart. . . .that is if I remember any." Eren and Hange were torn whether to laugh at this sight of pure innocent honesty. Or feel scared that Eric has forgotten even the most simple basics. By mind that is. "Trust your instincts." Levi suddenly perked up looking down on from his horse. "You are far more capable than you think. Just grab the reins, put your foot on the stirrup and get on. Come on kid you can do it." Levi for a second felt amazed as he felt like he was actually teaching a little child. Eric did accordingly and perfectly glided to the saddle his face brightening in achievement.

They embark without another word. "You're gonna be really good with kids someday." Hange slyly teases Levi on the way. "Put a sock in it shitty glasses. Short, white and vicious just looked so adorable with those glasses on I couldn't resist." Levi's words took her aback. "At least I have a chance. You are probably gonna scare every last guy you meet with your titan shit." Levi remarked. "Titans is life shorty. Titans are life!" Hange said with her chest puffing with pride. Levi grimaced and continued looking behind to see Eric tipping the brim of his hat down and Eren making small talk with him.

(Castle)

Mikasa was strolling back and forth on the courtyeard biting her thumb. The other members of the special operations arrived and got the news. "Chill Mikasa. They are gonna be here soon. Eric is fine." Jean asked her standing beside Armin. "I know. I'm just a little worried." She replies. "Why do you always lose your dark edge everytime you're twenty feet away from Eren?" Jean crossed his arms. Mikasa knew what he meant but couldn't care less. What was truely worrying her was that memory back in the forest. When Eric went out of control and nearly tried to kill Eren before Historia stopped him. She knew the chances of that scene repeating was slim to none but anything can happen at anytime. But in a few minutes the group of four return.

(Few minutes later, Eric)

I can't tell if I'm surrounded by friends, freedom deprived slaves or crazy flying monkeys. As a horde of people swarm me like I'm some sort buried artifact recovered. Among them was a scary looking black haired girl who was all over Eren when we arrived. A short blond kid was looking very concerned. What felt weird was the look in his eyes. Like he was trying to analyse the situation. An intellectual type. I wonder if we got along. There was strangely only one full grown adult here besides miss. Freaky scientist. And damn its hard to believe he's a veteran soldier. I wish I had broad shoulders like that. And damn those eyebrows can knock any woman dead. If we were the same age I would definately envy him. "Um, corporal Levi. Who is that man over there?" I quietly whisper to Levi. "That's commander Ervin Smith. Our highest ranking officer and supreme leader." Levi replied. That guy? I'm sure his wife and kids are proud. Since the scout regiment made such incredible progress under his leadership. Then again why is my name on every article of success for humanity.

"Wow is that really Eric? He's the same person but he feels totally different. Does memory loss really change a person that much?" A bald boy says amazed. "Ease off Connie give him some breathing space." A grey haired boy tells 'Connie' to step back. Connie huh? He seems enthusiastic but not very bright. But judging by his build and form I'm sure his skill set is above average. Maybe a cool guy to hang out with. "Chillax Jean. He's not gonna eat me or anything." Connie replied in a loaded smirk which made me think I would understand more if I had my memories. Then from that pair I look at the trio that keeps nabbing my attention. This guy Eren and his two companions. But now that I think carefully Eren and the scary, hot girl had a similiar presence to Levi and also Historia. What's with these four? That odd aura didn't seem to come from anyone else but them. But I look at Historia's face and see both a mixture of both happiness and sadness. I instinctively smile to her and her eyes widen. She then straighten's up and smiles back. Man, that short, sweet and headstrong personality of her's. Who wouldn't love her?

"Hey Eric can you cook?" Suddenly a maroon brown haired girl popped up before me. She was of average height and asked me a strange question with great concern. "No . .not exactly." Her face suddenly went mortified. Did I say something wrong? "Is food all you can think about potato girl?" Jean barks at her then yanks her back. Yeesh, what an eccentric personality. I quietly step back from them and scoot over to Eren. "What a lively bunch." I remark. "Well that's what you get when you mix two idiots with a horse." Eren replies. Wait is Jean the horse? But looking at his character he's a wanna be tough guy deep down a really nice fella. Sadly this kind of personality might often put him on the butt end of a joke.

"So, any of this feels familiar to you?" Eren asks me. "A little too familiar. But nothing I can put my finger on." I answer. "Eric, can you really not even recall us?" The girl asked me. Now that she came so close I felt a little nervous. Her body was warm really warm. This strange heat that keeps giving off her and she's clinging onto Eren. How can he stand there without feeling a thing. But then again everybody I shook hands with felt warm. Or am I just too cold. But she is ripped. She has a body form so sharp I'm forced to look away for the sake of my own mannerisms. How can I be so casual around her or is she like some kind of sister character. Yeah, that's gotta be it. Its the only way everything is justified. Problem solved.

"No, I'm sorry." I reply to her previous question. Too many unknown people, too many questions boggling my head its giving me a headache. I need to get out of here have some coffee and collect my thoughts. "Eric come here would you." The commander startles me from his seat. I walk up to him, his gaze felt calm yet a weird flare to it as well. I suddenly notice what felt weird about him to me. One of his arms! One of his arms were gone. It was an empty sleeve. How did he lose his arm? I avert my gaze to his face and steer clear off that issue. "Yes sir?" I say. "So you have lost your memories have you." I nod in reply. "Tell me how much do you know about yourself." He gestures me to a seat and offers a cup of coffee. I follow accordingly. "Okay. My name is Eric Langford. Judging by today's date I'm 16 years old. I have a very high reputation and command a large amount of respect in the military. And from my badges I'm a scout regiment soldier, captain of the special operations squad which is . . .them." I look at pack of goofballs considered the best in the entire regiment. "And that I'm responsible for many of the major successes and progress of the scouts."

The cool looking man closed his eyes and nodded once. "Have you heard of the phrase 'Hero of trost'?" As a matter of fact I did. On a news paper when humanity first overcame the titans. It also featured an art of a titan hauling a boulder to seal the main gate and a hooded soldier walking valiantly raising his sword in victory behind the titan. But that detail aside I nod to the man. "That's good enough. Take some time and hopefully you may recover more on your own." I take a sip of my coffee to hide the impressed grin that curled up in my face. What a way to deal with the situation. He's keeping his calm and focusing on the task at hand. He is not rushing it but taking his time to properly make improvements. Now this what I call a progress.

Quietly I finish my hot beverage and then felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I see Levi staring at me. "Let's take a break. There is still a lot of time between now and lunch." Does he meant to follow him. I excuse myself from the commander and follow behind Levi.

(Narrator)

Eric walked behind Levi till they reach a hallway and a door at the end. "Where are we going sir?" Eric asks. "I'm just putting your education to the test." He said as he opened the door and entered. It was a simple office room. Kept neat and tidy. A small bookshelf well maintained though the books themselves haven't been opened. There was a desk and a chair lined with felt. Also a few small tables along with other wooden chairs made it seem like any regular officer's workstation if not in the field. What did seem unsettling about this room was the humongous pile of papers and documents on the table. "Since you can't remember I'll refresh your memory a bit. I used to be captain of this squad but I moved closer to the high council entrusting the squad's activity to you. But now in your state I need you to recover a bit more before you get to work. And since I spent the past two days doing stuff you are too innocent to know of this piled up. So as you are responsible for all of it the least you can do is help me deal with this paperwork." Levi said taking a seat in the desk and starting.

"Aye aye sir!" Eric bubbles up. "Ugh. Never say that again. Yes sir is the only response now take this and I'll tell you what to do." Levi found his behaviour fairly amusing. Eric takes a large stack to a table in the room and pulls up a chair. Levi reaches into his drawer and brings out two quill pens and two bottles of ink. And continuing conversation the two men get down to some productive work. It was a better option Levi came up with. To learn of the situation at hand under the excuse of work. Without any painful nerve racking to remember something.

And just as Levi thought Eric's penmanship was phenomenal. Whatever Levi said he jots down in the blink of an eye along with handwriting that seemed so good it almost made him feel ugly. There were many matters to deal with. Levi took charge of supervising the underground to prevent it from reverting back to the the corrupted garbage dump it used to be. Field reports Levi dictated and Eric noted down. He would ask questions and Levi smoothly answered them. Along with accounting the budget works for the special operations squad. Eric had to keep his glasses on as Levi liked the nerdy look it gave him while he worked. He also quickly learned of the orphanage Historia was working on. The bill for the living supplies for the team. And even food rations. "Jeez don't we have accountants for this kind of jobs?" Eric asks writing down a cost report on buying and moving maintainance oils and tools for the cleaning and inspecting their ODM gear. "Nope. We are too broke to hire people like that for this crap." Levi replied signing documents Eric finished filling out. "Lying isn't a very good thing sir. And even if you are an adult its not nice to say so much bad words." Eric replied not looking up from the papers. "You have a point, the truth is we got so used to this shit a long time ago. So even now after the queen is our side we still prepare these documents by ourself. And as for the cursing its your fault. You brought it out." Levi's words took him by surprise as he had to pull his bottle of ink and quill to prevent smearing the paper. "Say what?!" He gasped. "Yup. Eric Langford is a cursing, insulting loudmouth heroic bastard." Levi said deadpanned as ever. "Dear lord, who the heck is Eric Langford?" Eric says himself. "Who knows?" Levi added.

Levi was on the other hand amazed at the amount of progress they made. His writing was far better than any secretary Eren, Armin or Petra could've been. He couldn't believe they finished a two day's worth of filing in less than 3 hours. Eric could literally write as fast as Levi spoke without even a single flaw. But thinking about it he found a reasoning for this perfection. As amnesia was blocking one part of his mind the working parts had to function much faster. If he only had his dark shrewdness that might have been even more dangerous. Eric was also impressed at his own ability to do this much. After a while Levi stood up. "How much do we have left?" He asks. Eric went through his work and said. "Just a budget list on the section 1 housings." Eric replies. Levi nodded. "Okay. I'm going to go mail these documents and deposit the rest. In the mean time you finish up here and come downstairs. Its almost lunch time. Eric gives another one of his silent nod. In ten minutes he was done. Wiping the bit of ink on the tip of the quill with a small dirty handkerchief he found in the drawer he puts them back in. Neatly putting the papers on a small tray he puts a crystal pebble paperweight on them. He begins to stretch his hands fingers and back which were stiff for sitting so long. A few audible pops came from the joints. He turns grabs his brown short jacket from the rack and step out.

Not even after taking three steps out I hear a loud crash. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR PATHETIC SHAM OF A REIGN!" Levi suddenly yelled out. He quickly rushed to the scene. "YEAH WELL I'M ALSO PISSED ABOUT YOU ACTING ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY ALL THE TIME!" Historia shouts back. "Both of you calm down, Levi, your majesty." Ervin's booming voice came in. "Not this time Ervin, this brat is completely useless. Just a ball of emotional bullshit! You call that our ruler, you can't be serious." Levi said angrily. "Corporal, Historia please stop it both of you." Eren shouted. "You're crossing a line here corporal. You have no idea what I am capable of. I am your queen!" Historia spitefully said. Eric came to the dining hall to see Levi and Historia glaring at each other. A chair down by Levi's feet and a steel tray. 'What's going on? This isn't like them. Levi and Historia are both calm and composed people. Why are they losing their nerves?'

"Hey you .. ." He barely got out while their arguement intensified. "You see. That's what you get when you put kids in the seats of power. They turn into arrogant egotistical bitches." Levi spat. "Know your place you two-bit lowlife." Historia's reply suddenly made Levi snap. With two heavy steps Levi was right in her face and everyone got off their chairs trying to stop Levi. But he violently seized her by the collar. "Levi that's enough!" Ervin's tone deepened. But suddenly in a gust of wind Levi's hand was grabbed. Levi who was fully ready to be blown away just got pushed back a step and found his hand trapped in a vice grip. Historia was also pushed back slightly. Levi looked directly into the eyes of the boy who stopped him. They were back. That flare, and intensity . . . But then it suddenly faded. But the tense look was still there. "Corporal, you shouldn't do that." He softly says gulping. "No matter what anyone says. A full grown man shouldn't put his hands on a child. Especially a girl. That's a breach of morality. And even more so when she is your queen. Its a horribly dangerous offence." He slowly let go amazed by his own reflexes and reaction time. 'Did I just catch his arm that fast?' Was the question that went through his head instead of what caused Levi and Historia to have a fall out. "Come on Levi. Walk it off." Ervin took Levi and left the room. Historia on the other hand took a seat at the head of a table with a pout. Eric had no idea what was going on so he went close to Eren and asked. "What in the world happened here?" Eren just shrugged. "Beats me. Its probably another one of their scuffles." Eric not convinced but let it go. Eventually lunch time came and the tiny group had their lunch together. Levi, Ervin and Hange weren't there. But amazingly in between the food. The sound of giggling came in. Everyone looked to see Historia slightly laughing but soon everyone followed but Eric. Who sat there confused as to what happened. "That was epic Historia. Saying that right in Levi's face" Jean said. "That was crazy." Sasha said. "Well at least we proved what we needed." Armin said. "Hey wait a minute. What's going on?" Eric demanded. "It was a set up." Armin said.

"Say what!" Eric exclaimed. "There is hope." Connie said. "We had Levi and Historia go mouth off at each other to bring some meaningful violence and see how you react. And exactly you followed your instincts and stopped him. That means only your memories are locked up. Your ability and skills are still really good." Armin explained. Eric gasped and laid his head on the table. "That scared the hell outta me." He said. Everyone else laughed,

Somewhere else someone else was also laughing. In the scout regiment room Hange was also laughing at the interesting thought. Levi and Ervin peacefully eating their lunches. "So Levi, what do you think?" Ervin asked. "Honestly, I was scared. I don't know if would actually hit the queen or get blasted off by Eric. But I'm glad it turned out that way. But the scary thing is in his grip. . .I couldn't move my arm." Levi said fiddling with his spoon. "Seems promising."

(After meal)

Historia came up to Eric. "Eric I want you to meet someone." The two then walk through the castle hallways till they got outside. "Who is it Historia?" Eric asked following her. "At least tell me their name." Eric asked when he noticed they were walking towards the stables. "Okay, his name is Vash." Eric tilted his head. "Who's Vash?" Eric asked. "You'll see." She said. Inside the stables there was nobody here. "Where is he?" The went in and looked around. Historia went to a pen and showed a pure white horse. "This is Vash," she introduced. "This . .is Vash." She gave a big grin and said, "Yup, your horse." "My horse?" Eric said. The horse automatically approached him. Eric nervously reached out and rubbed the horse's mane. The animal quickly seemed to relax into his touch. He then took the reins and tied it on the horse. Then led the horse outside. To see a platoon of MPs ready for an escort. "Are we going somewhere?" Eric asked. "Yes. We are going to the orphanage." Eric nodded silently, but then noticed that with the state of Historia's hands it would be too hard to handle a horse. He softly grabbed her hand pulled. "Huh Eric? I need my horse." She said. "No, you can just ride along with me." He said which caused her to blush slightly. "No need Eric. I can ride perfectly well." She said waving her hands. "No, I can see the bandages. Let's go." He said as she hesitantly got on behind Eric on the horse. She sat side saddled and wrapped her arm around his waist. To the amusement of the MPs. He rode without saying a word. "You okay lord Langford?" An MP said. "Yup, I'm fine." Eric was surprised by the lord title but kept it hidden. Just enjoying riding with a girl leaning into him.

They quickly arrive and Eric was surprised at the incredible amount security here. But was obvious that the queen is here. You can never be too safe. He saw children playing before they suddenly notice Historia and run over to her. "Its her majesty!" "Queen Historia!" "Eric Langford!" They shout as they run over to them and many smirking at how Historia rode in. They dismounted and Historia was already surrounded by children.

Time passes and Eric tried to act as natural as possible without arousing suspision from the children. Which wasn't too difficult as they were all kids and he at the very least researched his history. But even among them one boy seemed a little distant. This black haired boy had his own group but as soon as he saw him his face brightened. Which unnerved him as he wasn't adept yet at dealing with people know him. He ran over to him. "Hey Eric. How are you?" He says casually. "Uhh hi. I'm doing good." He said with a half hearted smile. But the boy was taken aback at his good demeanor. "What is it?" He asked. "So you actually dealt with your issues?" The boy said. Eric had no idea what he said. "What are you talking about?" Eric replied. "Your issue with the weed, and the underground MPs." He said slyly. Eric's eyes widened with shock. Thankfully in the nick of time Historia was approaching him overheard him. She immediately grabbed the boy by his arm and dragged him away. Leaving Eric speechless. "Weed?" He uttered. Historia pulled the boy out of sight. "Averin. How do you know of the underground MP incident and about the weed."she sternly said which made the boy shiver. This was not the smiling queen he knew. She scary. "I . .I was in the underground when it happened , , ,I I was the one who led him to the MPs. I was with him. , , I'm sorry. . I shouldn't. . . ." Historia was shocked. She was already told of how bloody it got down there. And the fact that this boy was at the very center of that. He saw all that bloodshed. She sighed. "Okay, but never speak of it again." She harshly orders. The boy gulped and nodded. She let him off but made a mental note to keep and eye on him. Surprisingly the two came back and Matthew talked to Eric like any other kid. "So tell me how did humanity's first victory feel like?" The boy asked. Eric swallowed. He saw the picture and the story. "It . .it was epic. There I was surrounded by titans. But it didn't matter, when everything fell into place and Ere . .. . ." He trailed off. 'Eren? They guy he met. Titan helping humanity? The guy who is my friend. People tra . .transforming! Eren can transform. Titans?' Averin tilted his head at his surprised silence. 'Eren, transform. Why didn't I notice before? What is Eren? Who is Eren? Eren transform into a titan.' The thoughts of familiarity and shocked surprise was conflicting with his mind. "I knew Eren was a titan. But then, how was I so calm and relaxed around a monster like that.' He clutched his head as pain began to assail him. Images of titans rage his mind. Big doughy creatures. Giants rampaging the cities and people. A muscular titan. A massive skinless one. "I guess that's enough for today don't you think." Historia suddenly appears seeing his disposition. "Ye . .yeah. sure your majesty. I loved the talk lord Langford. Hope we can talk again." The boy said as he ran off to his friends. "Come on Eric. Let's go." She said crouching beside his sitting form and saying with a smile. "Right." Eric mumbled as he got up. The two walk to the edge of the orphanage area and take a seat. "What's the matter Eric? You look stressed." Historia said not looking at his face instead looking out into the horizon. "Nothing. Its just it came to me. Can people transform into titans?" He honestly asks. "I suppose it must be scary. But you were the one who discovered that. Even if you have forgotten your body is still immune to titans." Eric swallowed. "Who is Eren?" He asked. "He's your best friend. Our commrade in the special operations squad. The hero of the north and . . . .the first ever discovered titan shifter." Eric's head snapped upright. "Shifter?" An odd sounding word. "A shifter is a person capable of producing and controlling a titan body at will. And Eren can do it. I'm sure you felt that vibe come off him." She said monotonely. "Yeah I did. The same came from Levi, Mikasa and you. But you can feel it too?" Eric said surprised. "Not exactly. I just have the knowledge of who is special and who is not and I can feel the presence of some people."

"I see. Yet how are we so calm?" Eric asked. "I don't know, why are you so calm?" She returned. Eric realised his feelings about Eren. He can be trusted. He means no harm. He proved his place. These thoughts came to his mind. "Okay. I trust Eren." Eric said accepting the moment. "But I have a request then." She looked at him sitting on the clean grass with his knees pulled in and a finger over his lips. "Yes?" she said. "I want to see Eren in action. My head is killing me." He said then looked at her. She had a serious face at first but then thought this matter was simpler than she thought and thought it was nothing to get worked up about. "Don't bother." She said with a smile. Eric's brows creased. "There is a training session just tomorrow. You can watch everything." She said. Eric nodded. "Feels nice doesn't it." She switched gears then. "Yeah. Very peaceful. But something still is a little unsteady." He said. Historia nodded. "Yup. Everyone feels like that. Its like the calm before the storm."

"Well its nice while it lasts." Eric said. "Hey Eric. Can you sing?" She asks him. Eric perked up. "What do you mean sing?" She giggled for a bit. "Well, you used to do it often. Singing deep meaningful songs to whacky stuff I don't even want to remember." She said. "Wow." Eric exclaimed.

' _ **I dreamed I was missing**_

 _ **You were so scared**_

 _ **But no one would listen**_

 _ **'Cause no one else cared**_

 _ **After my dreaming**_

 _ **I woke with this fear**_

 _ **What am I leaving**_

 _ **When I'm done here?**_

 _ **So if you're asking me**_

 _ **I want you to know'**_

Suddenly a beautiful melodious voice flood his head. He was amazed.

 _ **When my time comes**_

 _ **Forget the wrong that I've done**_

 _ **Help me leave behind some**_

 _ **Reasons to be missed**_

 _ **And don't resent me**_

 _ **And when you're feeling empty**_

 _ **Keep me in your memory**_

 _ **Leave out all the rest**_

 _ **Leave out all the rest**_

The words didn't seem to matter. But the fact that her lips were not moving an inch.

 _ **Don't be afraid**_

 _ **I've taken my beating**_

 _ **I've shared what I've made**_

 _ **I'm strong on the surface**_

 _ **Not all the way through**_

 _ **I've never been perfect**_

 _ **But neither have you**_

 _ **So if you're asking me**_

 _ **I want you to know**_

The voice in his head. The same girl sitting before him. The pain dissapearing.

 _ **When my time comes**_

 _ **Forget the wrong that I've done**_

 _ **Help me leave behind some**_

 _ **Reasons to be missed**_

 _ **Don't resent me**_

 _ **And when you're feeling empty**_

 _ **Keep me in your memory**_

 _ **Leave out all the rest**_

 _ **Leave out all the rest**_

 _ **Forgetting all the hurt inside**_

 _ **You've learned to hide so well**_

 _ **Pretending someone else can come**_

 _ **And save me from myself**_

 _ **I can't be who you are**_

That soothing calm. That shine.

 _ **When my time comes**_

 _ **Forget the wrong that I've done**_

 _ **Help me leave behind some**_

 _ **Reasons to be missed**_

 _ **Don't resent me**_

 _ **And when you're feeling empty**_

 _ **Keep me in your memory**_

 _ **Leave out all the rest**_

 _ **Leave out all the rest**_

 _ **Forgetting all the hurt inside**_

 _ **You've learned to hide so well**_

 _ **Pretending someone else can come**_

 _ **And save me from myself**_

 _ **I can't be who you are**_

 _ **I can't be who you are**_

Afterwords she simply looked at his amazed face and smiled brightly.

(Few hours later. Dusk.)

Levi came back from his usual daily duties to the HQ to catch a break. But upon riding into the compound. He noticed on the roof of the castle Eric was staring blankly with a mug. He ignored it and went inside. He noticed a slightly higher number of MPs that usual till he noticed Historia present in the castle with his squad. But she was in a more casual attire than her queen garb. He went to his quarters. Freshened up and relieved himself of his uniform changing into a more simple white t-shirt and black pants. But to keep a sense of formality he kept his miliary jacket on. Upon going downstairs he helped himself to some of his own favourite black tea. He decided to drop by everyone's favourite lunatic. Hange. "What are you upto shitty glasses?" He poked into the room startling her. "Yikees! Didn't anybody teach you to knock when enter a room?" She whined. "I did. And that mistake will never happen again." Levi replied when he entered the stuffy room loaded with research notes, jars of liquid, titan sketches and all kinds of weird stuff. "Ugh, some living standards you have." Levi said pinching his nose. "Zip it neat freak." She said. "Good timing I wanted to show you something." She said as she opened her closet to show a half assed arsenal and a bloody coat. Small bottles of explosives, handguns, knives. But what was scary was bright coat of red streaking across the entire right torso. "You actually kept that!" Levi said in disdain. "Of course. Why wouldn't I? What's really surprising is those tiny hands he's got. The fact that he can go through all that and those hands are as soft as a girl's." Levi crossed his arms. "You just can't get over him can you." Levi remarked. "Oh if only he was my age." She said dreamily. "The future is dark for you." Levi said looking around. Seeing a large rectangular shaped object covered by a large cloth caught his curiosity. "What is that?" He asks. "Oh that. Hehehe, that is Moblit's masterpiece." She said chuckling. "Masterpiece? Can I see it?" He asked. "Go ahead." Levi walked across the trash in the room. Then just lifted the cloth to take a peek. "Impressive." Was all Levi said.

It was almost dark Everyone was still lively. But he thought Eric was taking too long so went to check it out.

Up to the roof he went to see Eric just gazing at the stars. His mug of coffee went cold. The chilly winter air didn't seem to bother him much. "A little too cold to be stargazing don't you think." Levi said. Eric snapped back and turned to him. "Uh sorry sir. Should I come back?" Levi didn't feel like ordering him around so he shook his head. He walked to the edge to the stone railing and leaned against it. "Staring out at the sky at night. At least your behaviour is still the same. You used to do it in the past too." Levi said. "Don't compare me to that!" Came a sharp reply. "Excuse me?" Levi turned to see him a little shaky. "Sorry sir. Its just I don't want to be compared to my previous self." He said. Levi's eyes flickered for a second. "Did you figure out about this afternoon?" Levi asks. Eric nods. "Yeah, I know it was just a ploy to test how much calibur I have. And apparently I lived up to your expectations." He said. Levi looked back up again. "Why are you now suddenly so afraid of your old self?" Levi asks. "I'm not afraid. . . I'm just." He struggled to speak. "I'm just scared." Levi was suddenly taken by surprise. "The old me. That leader. Hero. That everybody talks about. What is he made of? I remember someone saying leaders are made not born. So what did he go through? To be this powerful. What kind of dreadful encounters did he live through to make it this far? He, my old self is a proud hero who dug through hell and came back. But what about me. Where did I get the strength to overcome such odds? Its scary. **'Even this'** " Levi got the last part mentally. "What happened to my mother and father?" Eric fixed Levi with a stare. "You sure you are ready to know that?" Came Levi's reply. Eric clenched his teeth and turned away. "Don't worry too much." Those calming words made him even more nervous. "The hero of trost, the lord of the walls. That guy accumulated the experiences of his life to get here. But what about me. I'm just . . ." He stopped short. "Just what?" Levi said. "Just a kid looking through the eyes of the future."

"Yet your have the maturity to understand that." Said Levi. " . . .. " silence was his reply. "Listen Eric. What you are afraid of is the past. Its gone. Even if those scary memories come back. Just know that you had the power to overcome every single one of them. And your people is with you. You see the girl you were following all day. That girl used to follow you like a lost baby for almost two months before she became queen. That strength she derived from you." Levi kept talking. "What about Eren?" Eric said.

"I suppose you should know at some point. Back then five years ago the titans first manage to break the walls. The shiganshina district which you lived in was turned into a blood bath in a matter of seconds. There his mother died. Because of the gruesome way she died he vowed to wipe every last titan off the face of the earth."

"That's suicidal." Eric said not too pleased. A strange paining feeling was also washing over him. "Yeah. That's what everybody said. But he was a total loser with the ODM gear . . .well in terms of the best. But in the battle of trost he discovered his titan abilities as well as your own special powers. But through several encounters he went from a vengeful moron to a real man. He now wants to eliminate the titans so that he can go see the ocean with his girl and all of his friends. You too have a part in that." "What kind of special power do I have?" Eric said. "Figure it out yourself." Levi tossed back. "Eric this place. . . Is a really special place for me. You see I used to live in the dirty, unrefined underground district n its worst. So I never saw the sky and when I did it was just through a hole in the roof. But after me and my two friends came out we used to sit here drinking hot coffee and staring at the stars for hours. It wasn't much but we finally felt free." "What happened to your friends?"

"Ripped to pieces." Levi's stoic reply took him by surprise. Levi took his elbows off the railing to stand upright and look him in the eye. Round blue eyes completely contrasting with his narrow sharp and tense eyes. He put up his fist. "Sir?" Eric didn't understand. "Bump it." Levi said. "I never knew what it meant but you would only do it with me or Eren in a tight spot. But every time you would either come with a victory or a promise of success which was alway fulfilled. So I'll give you my word I'm going to put you through a world of pain and bring back those memories. Because we have a mission to accomplish. I can't let you dawdle here aimlessly. I need the Eric Langford with a dream. Not his little child self. So grow up and remember who you are . . . and who you need to be for certain people." Eric swallowed at the proclaimation. But as young as he was he had determination. Historia counted in him. Eren and the others are counting on him. Levi is also counting on him. He clenched his right hand and drove it across the air to Levi's fist. And suddenly sparks pop at their frizzing contact. "Try to learn something about your power from this." Levi said. As pain shot through his arm he felt something fluid moving inside his hand. But it slowly subsided. "What was that?"

(Dinner time)

Once again everybody was sitting down for dinner. There was idle chatter. But was interesting was the new recruits curiosity this time. Eric chose to sit a little far back to avoid attention. And Jean and the others were talking to them more. "Like I said you new recruits are still green. Your objective is to go, observe, witness, learn and come back alive. The knowledge and power of the current generation cannot be passed on if all the new recruits are used as titan fodder." Jean said. "Yeah but with a mission this important don't we need to prioritise the lives of the skilled soldiers. Its not that I'm underestimating you or anything I'm just. . ." A new recruit Marlow said. "Listen kid. That kind of spirit will only get you killed or worse your friend right in front of you. Its good to have motivation but don't push it to suicidal tendencies. Unlike a certain someone I can mention." Jean said slyly. Eren took a sip of his coffee. "Jean boy who are you refering to." He said with a forced smile like glare. "Use your imagination. Suicidal maniac." Jean replied. "Oh Jean I've recently realised that I'm very sane. I got my dreams and wishes perfectly in place." Eren said. "Yeah right. That's just a loose belt that's keeping your pants up. And that belt is Mikasa." Jean replied. This struck a nerve. "Well at least I'm wearing a belt. Unlike you. You lonely pathetic poetic loser who can't even talk nicely to his own mother." Eren returned. Eric rose his eyebrows at the heating arguement. But as dangerous as it seemed everyone was laughing even Historia giggling from behind her mug. "I dare you to say that again!" Jean barked. "You lonely pathetic, poetic loser who can't even talk to his own mother." Eren said it word for word. Jean jumped from his seat and grabbed him by his collar. Eren did the same. "YOU SHITTY MONKEY BUTT FACED TITAN SCUM HOW DARE YOU BRING MY MOTHER INTO THIS!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT YOU PRIDELESS GELDED HORSE!"

A fight broke out and some scouts cheered for them while others somehow ignored the whole spectacle. "Do they always go at it like this?" Eric quietly whispers to Armin who chuckled at that. "What's so funny?" He asks. "Nothing its just that you are usually the one to break up the fight. And on some occasions cause it." Armin said.

"LOOK AT YOU ALL TALK. THAT TITAN POWER IS ALL YOU'VE GOT. IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT YOU WOULD'VE BEEN A PILE OF BONES IN TROST!" Jean screamed,

"IF I DIDN'T HAVE THE POWER YOU WOULD'VE BEEN A PILE OF BONES TOO!" Eren.

"AND YOU ARE A COMPLETE SCREW UP. HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU ACTUALLY SUCCEED AND THAT TOO FOR ERIC AND MIKASA."

"I'M NOT A SCREW UP. WHO PLUGGED THE HOLE IN THE WALLS WHEN BERTOLD KICKED IT DOWN? WHO HELD OFF THE KING TITAN? WHO BEAT ANNIE DOWN TO SUBMISSION."

"So with that kind of power anyone can. That kind of power should be treated with respect." Jean said his gaze drifting to Mikasa which Eren notices. "Wait a second. Are you jealous Jean?" Eren asks. A small flush if red comes over his face. "YEAH SO WHAT? JUST CAUSE YOU GOT A PERSON YOU ACTING ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY. . ."

"Yeah well at least I have one. You are still Mr. Solo horse butt."

"She deserves better than some feckless wimp like you."

Their fighting slows up as they slowly begin to tire. 'Why isn't anyone stopping us? Its dragging out too long but I can't back out now.' Eren thought. 'Thats right usually Eric is the one who breaks it up but now he's just another spectator of our moronic pissing contest.' "I'm mending my ways and learning how to treat people right. That includes Mikasa. You tell this stupid ugly fool." Eren said. Jean was suddenly startled at Mikasa standing up. "Yes he is learning you stupid ugly fool." This was smashed with a lightning bold on Jean's head.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Did Mikasa just call me ugly she said Erem is right. What did you do to her Eren.' Jean was mentally being devoured. He quietly walked away with a dead expression. "Its time to insult him awake Eric." Armin suddenly said. "But the guy looks dumped and devastated. I might break his heart if I talk." Eric said. "Don't worry it happens all the time." Armin reassured him. "Okay. Here goes nothing."

Jean suddenly walked upto him and blabbered. "Eric! Tell me with that sweet honest face of yours. Am I ugly to a girl?" Eric swallowed and put hands in his shoulder. His nervousness was making everyone else laugh. "Jean. The creations of God are never ugly." He said. Jean grabbed his hand and cried a thank you. "But Jean. . ."

"Yes?"

"Who the heck made you?" He was stoned. He walked to a corner and a cloud of depression cloaked him. "Too harsh?" Eric asked worried. Everyone broke to hilarous laughter. Armin was proudly giving the thumbs up. "Right in the kokoro."

(After)

"Historia aren't you going to go back to the castle." Eric asked. Historia shook her head. "Nope I'm staying here." She said. "Where?" He said. "With you." Eric was taken aback. "With me as in in the same room." She nodded.

"In the same bed." She nodded again.

"Together?" "Yes! Don't worry we did this countless times?" She said. "Okay I'm going to go ahead and freshen up a bit." She said as she left the hall. Eric stood there dumbfounded. 'Sleeping together . . .in the same room . . .with a girl . . .that too the queen. This is too good to be true.' "So any plans for tonight?" Eren asked appearing beside him. "Sleeping with the queen." He flatly stated. Eren nearly spit all the milk he was drinking at the tone he said that. "Good luck."

With a tiring day gone he retired to his room at last. It turned out he had an officers quarter with its very own bathroom. He didn't realise how much he was pushing himself and that his body was actually injured. He took off his jacket and toppled over on the bed. Unfortunately the sleepyness in his eyes was blown away at the object he fell on. A sweet and salty smell wafted into his nose as he made contact with the black fabric. He used a finger to lift it only to see . . . .a black pair of underwear. Overheated mind he jumped up putting it back and just imagining where his nose had been. "Bleh." He mindlessly went to the bathroom and began to wash his face. Finally relaxing till the clouds in the sky parted and a stream of moonlight poured in from the other side of the curtain to reveal the sillhouette of a bare naked girl taking a shower. The sound of water falling off her body just hit his ears which already turned red as he rushed out. Hearing the slam of the door Historia peeked her head out the curtains to see nothing there.

Eric was finally tired of everything just changed in the room and went to bed, few minutes later Historia emerged perfectly clothed and her hair wet. In a few minutes she dried out her hair with a towel. Then joined him in bed. Relaxing after the day's events she decided to throw caution away and wrap her arms around him. He tensed for a second but then finally ease into her grip. She went to sleep with a smile on her face. 'I won't let you disappear Eric. I promise I will bring you back.' She made a mental note before going to sleep. Eric who was surprised at the calm heart beat in his chest. 'This feels . .. .familiar.' As he also fell asleep.

Deep at night. In the inner workings of a girl's mind contaminated by strange powers begin to experience something. She opens her eyes to an open meadow.

" **Lookie what we have here."** A kind yet monstrous voice echoed across the world.

T.B.C.

Lol. Liz that was a language joke. Kokoro means heart. And almost everyone knew Eric had illegal knowledge of other races and nationality. So Armin may easily at anytime may hace learned something. So made a joke on it


	40. Chapter 40 Auras of Power

Alright please don't kill me. If you remember me that is. Sorry for the riduculous delay but my excuses include exam. Laziness. And the fact that my tab broke the day my exam ended so that costed me a month and all my data. So I had to rewrite it from scratch which was damn frustrating. Anyhoo the chapter is up and hope you enjoy.

Lets rock

Chapter 40. Crystal sandcastles.

(Eric's POV)

My head hurts. What happened last night? My vision was softly showing blurry images. A party. People were drinking. Young teenagers were fooling around. Somebody was watching from afar. The scene changed to a forest view. Soldiers were flying or gliding on whatever that gear they were wearing. Swords in hand they were cutting up giant wooden dummies at a particular point. Then another scene of white snowflakes raining down on a morning sun rising to the sky. A large amount of foggy steam was also clouding the scenery. A ghostly voice speaking proudly "We did it. Let's go home hero." A massive mash up of messed up memories all splashing around in the depths of my brain. My eyes flutter open. Bleary eyed and confused I sit up. Scanning my surroundings all I see is a decent sized room arranged neat and clean. But looking around my eyes stop and stared at the beautiful girl sleeping beside me. This girl whose pure feelings I understand completely by unable to reciprocate made it harder to stay with her. As she was the source of so many answers to my questions and a lot of happiness. But along with that pain. A feeling I can never get used to. In both feeling and the idea of inflicting it. All these uncertainties has to be solved soon otherwise my head might explode. With a shaky breath I brush away some of the hair covering her face.

But then she huffed. Breathing painfully before mumbling. " . . monster. . . cold . . you . ." My curiosity got the better of me. I lean in to listen to her ramblings. "Son of a . . . ." a squeak before her eyes shot open and she jumped up smacking our foreheads together. I fall back as she flinches in pain. "Ooouuuch" we both utter as we look at one another.

(Last night. Historia)

She leaned against the cold tiled wall of the shower. She breathed heavily as the hot water washed over he skin and burned away all the fatigue in her body. She looked at herself and felt a mix of emotions swirling inside her. Over the past few months after the battle of Ourvid her whole lifestyle flipped upside down. She has been eating rich royal class food. Her training and exercise routines have become almost negligible as she is no longer in the military. Her figure was in fact more perfected with the addition of a few pounds of fat. She developed great curves in all the right faces. She also gained a few inches in height pulling her barely into the five foot tall class of people. 'Things sure have over the last month didn't it Eric. And all too fast. It was almost like yesterday were out of the walls battling titans in bloody battles. And now we are living the very great lavish lifestyles we hated so much. Will the day ever come we can finally live together in peace?' She looked at her hands which were wrapped in gauze tape which were completely soaked in the water. She began to pull them of bit by bit. Eventually it was all a mess of bloody bandages on the floor. She looked surprised at her wounds. To see a mess of brown scab surrounded by purple flesh. Impressively for a wound so deep and severe the fact it was closing up so rapidly was a thing to marvel. Maybe that is the cause of her fatigue. She couldn't help the dark smile popping on her face. To think over 3 years of harsh training. And another 6 months of violent titan battling the first battle wounds she received are from a human sword slash by the very person she loved. She wondered what kind of future she has. What future do they have? Her light head felt giddy. She softly ran her hand across her body one on her chest while the other reached. . . .. A soothing pleasure raced through her nerves as she let out a moan. She then strangely began to reach in but before her hand reached below the sound of a door opening halted her. A few seconds later the moonlight poured in from the window and the sound of foot steps charging out came. She stopped and peeked out the curtain to see what happened but was met by nothing. Her face blushed at the thought of what she was up to thinking about him.

(Present)

Currently the two of the biggest figures in the entire walled world are both standing side by side in a bathroom brushing their teeth. The two short blondes stared at each other in the mirror clueless to the horrors the day awaits them. They both greeted each other as usual in the morning. And continued their day to day routine.

The dining hall was bustling with people as usual at this time of day. After Eric and Historia came down they were met with Eren who said good morning with a cheery smile. This followed by a more damper voice of Mikasa saying the same. 'Seriously that girl is like his shadow or something.' Historia thought. Eric was however clueless but just grabbed a tray of food and sat down to eat with everyone. "So . . . . What's the plan for today?" Eric asked shifting uncomfortably at wearing the scout uniform for the first time in a while. 'These straps are so constricting. How are these guys walking around so easily?' It took him almost a half hour to put the harness on. That too was with Historia's help and a lot of giggling from her. But the tangling mess was sorted somehow. "Today's plan is the usual. After breakfast it's a 30 minute break time and a preparation window. After that is an ODM gear training session in the forest till noon. Then is shower time. Lunch break. Afterwards is evening exercise and twice a week one being today is a titan demonstration." Armin laid it all on the table. As Eric kept shoving food in his mouth and down his throat the mention of a titan made him choke on his food.

After clearing up and a back rub from Eren he relaxed. "Titan demonstration? I see." He says as he continues eating. Then everyone continues to discuss about current events as per Levi's orders since the recent past is a topic too delicate to touch. Eric nodded at every word. Which everyone by now was struggling to get used to. Since he always was a loudmouth for him to just sit silent and listen attentively was getting uncomfortable. But for Eric it was a wellspring of knowledge. He learned of the guillotine being implemented at trost and at the outer towns. Their mission target being two people known as Reiner and Bertold. Along with a mysterious leader known as the beast titan. Others talked about making a sport called baseball. It went on till many finished their meal and went outside. In the arsenal Eric and his foursome parted with Historia who departed for the training grounds to oversee the current events and also take a day off from her official duties. She even had a great excuse by being wounded. Inside the arsenal soldiers picked up their respective gears and tied them on. Eric however noticed his was much more worn out than the others yet by colour it was cleaner than the others. After putting on the bulky apparatus he wobbled for a bit but easily got used to it just like the harness. Eric stepped outside and saw many soldiers bringing out their horses for departure. He saw there was a small window of time left. So he decided to practice a little. He pulled out both triggers and slowly aimed with his hip.

"Okay then. Ready. Aim. Fire. . ." he says as he presses the button and launches the cable. It went out and impaled onto a strong tree. 'Now every trick consists of three parts. The first the pledge' he narrated to himself. "Now. Part two." He pressed the second button and the reel activated but he didn't budge. It was a strong pull but not enough to pull him into the air. 'The second is a little tricky. Where you set up your move completely. Known as the turn'. He pulled the third switch and propelled forwards with a burst of high pressure gas. "Part three." Hastily shaking his movement on the wire he adjusted his form to aim straight for a proper branch. 'Now the third act. Which is the finale. The culmination of your efforts to finish the task. The hardest part. The prestige.'

Flying abruptly he stopped his gas flow just in time to slow down perfectly. And land on the branch. Curling forwards he dissipates his extra energy to stop and look around. He made it without any screw up. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the scenery before him. A tiny smile popped up in his face. "Hey Eric! What the hell are you doing up there?" a soldier calls out to him. "Uhhh. Just testing my old gear out you know . .. for kinks." He replied back. "What are you talking about? You just smashed the last one a month ago. Don't tell me you got this one on its last ropes. Seriously kid. I've seen soldiers spend their whole careers and lives with only one. You probably are the only one to trash at least four and some of them were even to the point you can't even scavenge a single part. Please go easy on them. These things don't come in cheap." Eric hung his head in wondrous disappointment. He then got down carefully.

* **clang*clang*clang***

The bells in the castle began to ring. "Well that's our cue." Many soldiers say as they mount their horses and depart. "Come on. Let's go." Eren ran by him and tapped his shoulder before running off into the stable. Eric went to the stables himself and brought out his horse and rode with the party to the training grounds.

The forest was enormous. It almost spread all the way to the horizon. 100 meter tall trees were everywhere. Some soldiers were already swinging around them. Some testing themselves out. Some were doing warm ups. Many were setting up test dummies and carrying them into the forest. While Eric was distracted looking at the forest a green smoke flare was fired. Immediately hordes of soldiers rushed into the trees. He stood there unable to tell what was going on. "ARMIN!" he shouts. Armin who was nearby responded. "This is just a warm up run. Scout the forest and try to get used to it." He said. Eric nodded and took flight. Every second he was moving his movements were getting sharper. His skill was slowly coming back to him. After a good fifteen minutes everyone took a stop some congratulated each other for faster runs and more honed movements.

"Alright people playtime is over now for some serious practice." Levi's short figure suddenly appeared and called out. Many put their game face on and pulled out their swords. Eric gulped at the increase in power in the atmosphere. Many had confident smirks in their faces. "Finally the day has come. We can finally beat you Eric. You held the title of greatest soldier in the battlefield long enough." "We'll beat you today." Many challengers rose up. Eric nervously stared at all of them. 'You gotta be kidding me. Why is everyone gunning for me? Do I seriously hold that kind of power with them? Are they or were they scared of me or something?' he sighs for a second. 'Very well then. If I have that kind of respect I'm going to honour them.' He forced a smirk on his face which only Levi and his friends picked up on. "As if I'm going to be beaten that easily." He calls out as he pulls out his swords. 'Okay power. Don't fail me now'.

' **So Levi . . . . What the heck am I supposed to do?'** he straight up asks Levi who looked too terrifying to be called skeptical. **"Just storm the forest and destroy the targets. It's a time run. Whoever destroys the most targets is the winner." "Winner? This some kind of competition."** He replies as he followed everyone in.

Inside the forest all of his vision was instantly obscured. Soldiers scrambling around here and there. There was the glint of their blades. He took a deep breath and then moved. In less than a minute a clearing opened up. There were three dummies. But one was already claimed. He swooped in smashed the other two. 'Damn it. Too much force.' He then moved on. But taking a peek behind he saw two soldiers enter behind him but only had annoyed and defeated looks on their faces. He rushed forward but braked instantly to stop himself from crashing into a tree. "Whew." Moving on he continued to maneuver past people. Claim their targets and swish through. He felt impressed with himself to see he was already ahead of the crowd. But that was short lived as he looked in front to see Levi, Mikasa and many senior soldiers rapidly slicing up targets so casually. 'Wait a minute. . . . Ohhhh. No wonder they all sucked. They were all the novice recruits.' ' **So you finally noticed.'** Mikasa said to him. ' **Oi Eric. Get out of that noob sector and join us already.'** Eren invited him in. There was a tiny borderline tree marking the two areas. As he crossed over he noticed a significant change in the trees. The branches were more scattered making movement through them tougher. He realized the trees in the previous area was more pruned and shaped to allow easier access and movement. He still was able to glide through and suddenly a target instantly popped up right in his face. It even had a horrible drawing of a face on it. Startled he violently struck out his blades. Completely shredding the target. He landed on a branch and took a look at his work. "That was scary." "What's the matter Eric? Pop up targets make you nervous?" Jean flew past him and slyly said.

The exercise went on. Followed by a small workout routine. Eric managed to stay ahead of the curve for most cases only falling short of Mikasa. "Damn. That girl is a monster." He huffed during his break. Everyone was cooling off after that. "Awesome job everyone. Wow Mikasa finally won for once." Sasha shouted while eating her bread. "Great work everybody. This exercise feels so nostalgic." Historia suddenly appeared grinning. Everyone bolted to their feet and saluted her. "Good afternoon your majesty." They all said together. Historia who already got used to this treatment just waved her hand for everyone to be at ease. She went to meet with the special operations squad and exchanged a hi hello.

Few minutes later. "Jean your skills are really getting rusty." Connie teased him. "Oh yeah? Well at least I can hit my mark every time unlike you who actually missed a few swings. In a battle it going to cause a really humiliating death for you." Jean retorted. "You are eating way too much royal food. All that flab is getting to your head big guy." Eren sneaked in. "At least I'm still faster than you slowpoke." Jean shot back at Eren playfully. "As if loser. While you are busty getting your targets stolen from you by others I can still keep up with Mikasa." Eren replies. "The only reason you are keeping up with Mikasa is to stare at her butt mid flight." Half the crowd began to laugh at that and Jean stood with glory while Eren's face began to turn red. "Oii." Mikasa barks at what they were talking about. "How the hell do you know that?" Eren accidentally blurts out. This time everybody broke into laughter. "EREN..." Mikasa then shouts at him flustered. "Where is this conversation going?" Armin asks. "Wherever the shiny butt leads us." Sasha says sitting beside him.

"Okay stop." Historia announces. Spreading her arms out. "Enough about skills, time scores and Mikasa's butt. You all did great and that's all that counts right?" "Yeah." Many agreed. "But we still have some time to kill before the afternoon showers so what should we do?" Jean asks. "I got an idea. How about a race . . . . on ODM gear?" Connie suggested. Some doubted it. While others looked really excited about it. "So you wanna bring it cueball." Jean challenged him. "You're on horseface." The two were about to jump into the trees before being snagged back by Levi. "And who exactly gave you permission to do such a thing." Levi asked. The two of them stood mortified. "We don't sir?" they ask. "Yes but not you two." Everyone was confused at what he was saying. "Shouldn't the best of you compete instead?" he then turned to look at Mikasa and Eric. Mikasa stood confused while Eric who was drinking water while sitting on a box continued and pretended not to notice. "Frosty. Ackerman get out there." Levi ordered. Eric finally turned. "Does my consent not play any part here?" he asks. "No, now go."

10 minutes later the two find themselves standing atop trees side by side on parallel trees. "How did we get entangled in this?" Eric asks himself. "The captain likes displaying shows of power from his troops to inspire the new recruits. We just gave him the perfect opportunity." Mikasa answers for him. "So what kind of a race is this?"

Armin flew in close to them. He sighed before saying. "The rules are this guys, there are several targets scattered all throughout the forest. You will each have to break a minimum of 10 targets and reach the finish line on the other end of the forest. Clear?"

"Clear." Both of them reply. Mikasa who was shifting uncomfortably in her position heard. ' **Come on Mikasa. Don't be so nervous. This is all about learning and a heated match up. No need to get worked up. Just throw some charisma and blow him out of the water.'** Eren whispered to her. She nodded her head and took a deep breath. "Alright Eren. I'll give it a shot." She says. Eric heard her murmuring and looked at her. She suddenly whipped out a blade and pointed it right at his face. "Eric Langford. You may have held the title of being the fastest soldier in the world but not anymore. I'm going to beat you and change that." She proclaimed with fake arrogance but her voice was strong and sharp. He breathed out and said what his instincts told him. "Bring it on."

"3 . . . .2. . . .1 . . .GO" and a signal flare was fired. The soldiers standing behind them were blown away at the force of their take off. "Damn that was powerful." Many soldiers exclaimed. "Oi don't waste too much gas right off the bat." Levi shouts. But they already launched. And they zipped at lightning speeds through the forest. The first target was a pair right in front of them. They both suddenly got excited and obliterated both targets each and split into either directions. 'What is this feeling?' Mikasa asked herself as she flew through the air like a bullet. 'Excitement? Fun? Can a person like me truly feel like this?' She wondered as she rushed to find two targets placed badly opposite to each other so that they have to be hit with two hits. But she turned and with a sideways swing destroyed both targets in a flash. 'I have killed. So many times. So many people. So many titans. All to protect the one I love. But now. Just the simple feeling of fun by competing with a friend. This adrenaline. . . . . is too much' "OOOORRAAAAAAA!" She roars as she accelerated straight into the trees mercilessly finding more dummies to break and scaring and impressing all the onlookers.

Eric was no less. 'This power welling up inside me.' He thought as he heard Mikasa scream and rage ahead of him. 'What is this? The fastest soldier in the world. Its nothing but a stupid title. But why am I so desperate to win. This competitive energy and spirit. I MUST WIN. The answer lies in the finish line.' He also charged bulldozing through the targets.

"I will not lose to him."

"I refuse to lose to her."

That call triggered something inside them. Pain and power both began to well up. A blue aura surrounded him and his monstrous pace was even crazier. This kicked up her power as well. And a clash of red and blue happened drastically. People could not even tell whether they were seeing soldiers or speed demons as even their eyes struggled to keep up with them. Mikasa stopped going around trees to just pruning straight through the branches. Eric moved more like a flying snake curling himself up and moving through the tiniest gaps in the branches. Mikasa's invisible red aura got Eren's body tingling. 'So powerful.'

They stopped taking stance to strike and Mikasa was pretty much tearing targets from above and cutting them upside down. While Eric swung on hand break a dummy. The excitement was peaking as they both destroyed the required number and were both heading for the finish line. "This is gonna be a close one." Levi said looking out at them. Eric was suddenly heading straight for a tree. And he was going too fast to turn. Historia who was watching from outside on an outpost saw his predicament. ' **Just fist it.'** She conveyed. Eric who heard I didn't know what it meant till he looked at his hand for a moment. Focusing power to his hand sparks flashed as he tore through the tree top but lost a lost of speed. He was going to lose. Mikasa shot past him. Just as the finish line came to view a competitive grin appeared on her face until.

 ***** **bang** ***snap***

Something broke. The latch holding her sheath to her hip snapped. She wore her device too far. And it snapped tumbling her foreward. Eric who showed up was terrified. Many remained calm with the knowledge of Mikasa's footwork but Eric did not. He thought he had to save her. He twisted in midair and reached out for her. "Eric wai . . ." Mikasa's call was too late as he reached out. But lacked the finesse he used to have. His reach fell short and accidentally grabbed her muffler. And yanking her by the muffler he reeled away in the opposite direction. Many onlookers gasped and laughed at how Mikasa was being strangled as she was pulled along. Eren was clenching his teeth. ' **Eric relax she can handle herself. Let her go.'** ' **You sure about this?!'** Eric replied. "Yes please. Let me go." Mikasa says with a scraggy voice. Eric's hand let go and he raced ahead. Mikasa jolted herself back to normal and just followed after him. Choking painfully she catches up and managed to fire a wire to a tree long enough to land on the ground. Eric was moving so fast he overshot landing branch.

"Uh oh."

Uh oh indeed as he blasted off into the air outside the forest with nothing to latch onto. He tried to slow his fall by spinning to dissipate some of the excess energy. And firing a blast of gas to break his fall. But death was inevitable. He tumbled down and bounced off the ground before coming to a screeching halt. Many rushed to his aid fearing severe damage from a fall that was definately considered lethal. "Eric! Are you okay?" Eren rushes by his side to see if he is okay. Historia was scared but kept her cool hoping his durability holds out. He was steaming and had a few lines of blood flowing down his face but no visible cuts or bruises. He shifted back and forth a bit.

(Eric's POV)

That crash had to have broken a few bones. How am i still alive? That is . . .am I alive? Crack*snap* yup I am definately alive. That feeling bones returning back to their places and muscles regenrating is something dont think i ever forgot. Then my vision sees something. An open field? A girl? A soldier? Wait no.

" **WAKE UP ERIC LANGFORD!** " A demonic scream and a swing of metal. The figure was turned to human jelly. Disgusting to the point that. . . .

"NOOOOOOOO!" I wake up screaming and falling over something. I was greeted by some familiar faces and shocked expressions. "What just happened?" I ask. "You won the race." Came Jean's reply. "To a terrible extent. If Mikasa's gear didn't snap." Levi conjuncted. "So are you going to get off her or what?" He said something that didn't make sense until i felt what i was sitting on. Many snickers came from the friendly but merciless crowd. I looked down to see a stunned face. A warm body and a pair of hands who should not be in such a position god forid. I quickly back off and apologise on my knees. "Well that was fun." Mikasa walked upto them cheerfully just glad the intense forces didn't rip her muffler apart. "Alright people lets pack and rack it." Levi calls out as everyone pulls out and heads back to base.

The rest of the events of the day pass with relative ease. However the afternoon training was actually greatly different. Here instead of speed and cutting prowess. The officers tested their physical strengths and abilities. Performing many grueling exercises. Like running time trials with heavy weights. Exercises like squats, crunches, pull up etc. Historia returned to the main bureau to resume work. Meanwhile Mikasa, Eren and Eric were excused for various reasons. Eren being for his experiment later that day. Eric for somehow not requiring it also Mikasa now a part of them. "I feel a little bad for Armin. Thd fact that we all can sit back and ease up while he has to keep running these drills." Eric said. "Not a problem. Armin always wants to do training. He wants to get stronger to keep up with everyone. He still doesn't want to feel like a burden to anyone." Eren replied. "I see." Eric nods in understanding. Tge exercise ended with the fire of a signal flare. And the call was made to move to a place apparently called the crater. Eric began to see that just like its name it was simply a huge hole in the ground. "Alright then. You better watch closely." Eren enthusisastucally says at Eric's naïve font. Then dives off towards the center of the crater. "Is he always this excited about this titan stuff?" Eric asked. "I've never seen him this excited." Mikasa replies. 'Maybe the chance to show you up is too irresistable for him. Ever since that incident that did become everyone's driving force to get stronger. But its not the same without that loudmouth arrogant bastard' Mikasa thought to herself. She stepped to the edge and drew her swords in case of emergency. Everyone held their breath because handling a titan is always extremely dangerous. Eric sucked in his breath. While the new recruits who never saw a titan in their lives watched cluelessly. Eren looked at everyone watching him. "Are you watching closely?"

 _ ***chomp***_

Instantly the sky went green and yelliw light engulfed the environment. A massive blast of hot steam tht felt too painfully familiar to Eric. "HAAARRRSHAAANN" a menacing growl. Eric watched completely allured by the emerging figure. While the noobs were quaking in their boots. "Cool" he says. Eric then continues to watch as Hange runs simulations and tests with him and also lets Eren scream in the face of the recruits to train their nerves.

Meanwhile Historia who was sitting in the throne room thought about the events of this morning. Particularly that dream she had. It was that same landscape with a perfect mix of rural and industrialism. All bathed in the light of the morning sun. She didn't know why but she reached out her hand to feel the horizon but a cringeworthy gunshot fired in the distance. The fog beside her cleared and a girl looking like a mirror image of her was staring right at her face. She flinched backwards scared and startled. "Wh-who are you?" She asks. The creepy looking girl tilts her head before flashing a goofy grin. " **Actually I don't know."** "Huh?" Historia blinked twice. "What do you mean you don't know?" She squeaks back. She then hears more thuds. She lolks around to see zombie like figures. But focusing her eyes she sees familiar faces. Levi looking like he is in a daze. Mikasa lying flat on her back and Eren with his head buried in the ground. " **Oi. IRON BALLS GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE DIRT."** The zombified verson of herself said crankily. "Uh-uh. I'll go help him" Historia did as he instincts told her. She went up to the soldier with his head stuck in the ground and began to pull him by the neck. With a few tugs he is free. Eren looks around also confused. "Who? What? Where am I?" He asks.

" **A dreamscape."** A chilly voice said from the fog looking out at the city. "Eric? Is that you?" Eren asks dumbly. He stands up trying to reach him before he was yanked back by his collar. It was Historia herself who pulled Eren back. " **You are back. Yipee."** The strange girl says whimsically before running off to him. Historia now who has a copmletely serious expressiin on her face looks at him. "Historia what are you doing? Thats Eric isnt it?" Eren asks again. "Thats not Eric!" She says sharply in a monotone voice. 'What is this place? My mind and body feel so numb. I can barely move. My eyes can't focus on anything. Its like I am still asleep. Am I?' She pinched herself but didn't feel a thing. "Heheh what are you talking about Historia? Thats definately Eric. Look at him. The same face. The same hair. The same chill." Eren said nervously. Historia could swear she heard a teeth clicking stifled chuckle. "That is definately not Eric. This guy is crazier." Mikasa spoke. "Where the hell are we?" Levi said. " **Are you done with your pathetic squabbling?"** He shouts out. Then a volley of gunshots fire in the gaps between them startling them especially Mikasa and Historia. " **Didn't** **he already tell you or are you just too dumb to get it."** The ghastly girl said toting a weapon that resembled a sawed off shotgun. " **If your retarded brains can't grasp it I'll simplify. Its an advanced form of your telepathic bond. And it is affecting your dreams causing your very conscious to be sucked into it heheheh."** The soldier of death spoke. "To be precise dreams a figments of imagination given a mental form inside ones consciousness but in this case the consciousness is inside the dream." Mikasa states. " **Ding ding ding. And we have a winner. How perceptive of you little Mika."** The girl stumbles around in a half drunken stupour while dangerously swinging a gun. And that her figure and face looks so identical to Historia while their personalities could not be more opposite. These were setting off some dangerous alarms. " **Alright enough bullshit. Let me tell you the reason why you dunderheads are here. Im sure some can guess its our dear friend's annoying amnesia strike isn't it."** While Levi and Mikasa understood. Historia struggled to seperate Eric from this . . .whatever the hell this monster is.

"What the hell are you going on about Eric? Dreams? Consciousness? Did you get your memories back or is . . ." Eren confusedly stood up and walked up to him endlessly rambling on about stuff. When suddenly the Er8c clone pulled a hand gun and with a single shot blew Eren's brains out. As in literally splattering his skull all over the place. Mikasa's face went white as she looked like she was ready to die but then. "What the hell?!" Eren sits back up his head seemingly fine. " **Oh shut the fuck up you annoying turd."** The boy says coldly. "H-how. . .h-h-h-how the hell am i still . .. .a-alive.?" Eren murmers in shock. "I could've sworn my head was blown up but then." A second shot knocked him back to his back. This one came from the shotgun. " **Dreamland retard. Dreamland. Here nothing can kill you . . . .sadly."**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SADLY?" Eren screams. But before he could continue his rant an angry cough shocked him back in place. It came from Levi. "Now then you were saying." " **Thank you captain. Now then with that out of the way. I wanted to give you the method of restoring his memories."** Historia's jaw dropped. She dived in close to the cold ghost curious. " **Take a look at that. What do you see?"** He pointed at the splatter of Eren's brains lying around. "The fact that the idiot's brains are scattered all over the place." Levi comments monotonely. " **So the same can be applied to Eric's sunny little brain. The pieces are scattered all over the place. All you guys gotta do is gather them up and fuse them together."**

"How do you expect us to do that?" Historia asks. " **Mmmheheh that would be too easy thats your job. So piss off and get back to life."** The ghost girl speaks before pointing her gun at them and open firing. The sceneray changes from tranquil to genocidal instantly. Blades clash and she suddenly wakes up.

'Hmm. Gather the pieces and put them together. Grr how the heck am I supposed to gather them or even what the hell are these pieces!" She thinks while scratching her hair furiously. "I want him back. I want that lunatic back." She utters silently.

Back at the training grounds the test was concluded with one soldier pissing their pants while 2 dropped out of the regiment and one fainting. Seems promising. Eren can hold his hardening skills finely. Eric decided to take a crack and managed to crack through the armour he erected. Following that Eren emerged from the titan body. His body steaming and his face and hands burned and marks under his eyes. "So Eric? How was it?" Eren asked. "Too damn familiar." Eric replied. "Heh. And what about that scrambled head of yours. And speak your mind." Eren said. "A shit ton of bits and pieces. I'm seeing things from so many moments. So many battles and events its overwhelming. And it even feels like I know I am a part of them. I can now tell where you guys fit in with everything but I suppose all the experiences are messed up and jumbled together." "It'll come to you bit by bit." Eren said.

Levi suddenly approach Mikasa from behind as she was about to meet up them. Armin also joined in the converaation. ' **Ackerman. Over here.'** Levi called out to her. Then Levi gestured her to move even further from the group. She was tempted to ask what the heck is it? But kept her cool. "Yes sir?" Then after they were far enough. Levi finally spoke. "Mikasa. I have a favour to ask of you." She stood there shocked as he continued to speak.

Historia finally wrapped up her work and departed for the scout castle to check up on Eric and the others. In a few moments she arrived at the scout HQ on her carriage. But upon arriving she was greeted solely by Mikasa who was dressed in a more relaxed outfit. A light brown pair of pants. Some plain sandals and an orange blouse over a white shirt. "Mikasa hi. How is everything going?" She kept her usual bright greeting. Unsurprisingly she also replied with a tiny smile. "Everything is fine. The training went without a hitch. Abd for now i think Eric had prenty of titan experience." Her tone made Historia giggle. ' **Frost, Eren, Ackerman and your majesty i need your help with something. Meet me at checkpoint house just outside the main base encampment.'** The two girls without a vibe of danger saw no trouble and agreed. They both took a horse and moved. But on the way. "Say Mikasa. I've been meaning to ask you ever since this morning. Did you happen to see a really horrible nightmare where we talk to an evil dark version of me and Eric." "As a matter of fact yes." She replied with a very grim voice. "Which so happen to involve a scene where Eren gets his brains blown out." Historia added. "Traumatically yes." Mikasa answered. "So did we like share the same dream or something." Hustoria continued. "I'm not sure. Eren didn't seem any different and Levi wouldn't show any signs even if he did." Mikasa answered. "The fact that he is calling us out maybe wants to discuss something with us." The low tone of her voice caught onto Historia. Over her time as queen she did gain a good amount of experience reading into people's personalities. And learned a lot about psycology and behaviour from Eric. There definately something going on with her."Mikasa. Are you hiding something?" She asks. Mikasa remains silent for a moment before saying. "No. Come on Historia. The checkpoint is up ahead lets just go." She avoided the subject.

In a few more gallops the pass the point where they see Eren and Eric approach i their casual attire. "Historia I mean your majesty. Good evening." Eren tried to force himself to be formal. "At a place like this i don't think it even matters." Historia answered. "So guys. Why do you think the corporal even called us here." Eric asked. "You're the captain. You tell us." Eren sarcastically said. "Alright alright." ' **Corporal. Where are you?'** He spole but quickly heard the sound of hooves. In a few seconds Levi wearing some of his street clothes rather than soldier garb rode upto them. "Corporal why did you drag us all out to the middle of nowhere at a time like this." Historia asked. "My apologies your majesty but there is something want to discuss amoung us." Levi's reply made Historia and Mikasa exchange a glance. As did Eren and Eric. "Ok but why out here?" Eric asks. "Not here. What I want to say is really sensitive. Come with me." He then began to lead them further and further out of civilization. Everyone was getting more and more nervous by the second. "But Levi come on. If it was a secret we could discuss it in my office or in a private quartar." Historia. "Too many guards patrolling the halls. Its annoying." Levi replies.

Soon they arrive at a small cabin in the woods. Levi goes in first followed by everyone else. He pulls a few light stones from his saddle bag and lights up the room. Everyone then sees a bookshelf. A table and a few chairs. A couch. A small stove for a single fire. A tea kettle and everything seems neat and tidy though a bit dusty. Historia goes in and pulls a pair of curtains shut. Mikasa saw them looking around the pace a bit. Then she took a deep breath..

Eren walked up to the sofa to sit down before suddenly he hears a katching come from somewhere. Before he could tell the source he looks up at Mikasa who was carelessly looking around then froze.

*Ba-dump* a heartbeat.

A large hand grabs the left side of her head and plows it. Against the stone reinforced wall. The impact was so hard it sent a shiver to his heart and scared Eric and Historia to death. "MIKASAAAAAAA. LEVI WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Eren screamed ferociously. Eric and Historia were rooted to their places in horror. The atmosphere went from quiet to deadly in an instant. Mikasa passed out instantly. Blood pouring down the side of her head. Everyone's heartbeat accelerated. "WHAT ELSE DO YOU THINK I SHOULD DO!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW PISSED OFF I AM OVER TODAY'S TRAINING SESSION! IT WAS A LOUSY FUCKING DISSAPOINTMENT. LOOK AT YOU ALL FROLICKING LIKE DEERS IN SPRING TIME. WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE PREPARING FOR A FINAL BATTLE FOR VICTORY. AND ALL OF YOU JERKS ARE COMPETING TO BECOME BETTER THAN THE GUY WHO IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE LEADER OF THE TITAN COUNTERATRACK." Levi screamed back. "THATS THAT BY WHY DID YOU ATTACK HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Eren was about to pounce on Levi in a blind rage before suddenly he was punched back by Levi as he picked up Mikasa and put a knife to her throat. "I only want one thing from you now Eren and that is to bring Eric's memory back." Levi sternly said.

"Levi please stop this isn't the right way to bring his memories back. You yourself told us not to." Historia begged. Now knowing full well why he took out Mikasa first. She is the only one who can stop him. "Things have changed. We only have two months left and humanity can't afford to let him waste time romancing and lollygaging. Now Eren get your power working and bring his memories back." Levi threatened. Eren was now afraid. "How? How? How?" He stood there powerless. He raised his hand and placed it right in front of Eric's face but nothing he tries works. Only a swirl of useless power. "Eren please tell me." Eric suddenly grabbed his hand with both of his. His face looking steadfast as he tried to look at him. "Eric?"

"Please if i am that important to your plans please tell me everything. Maybe i can help and . . .." Eric said scaredly. "See. He is pathetic. Only your power can bring it back." Levi said. "How do you expect me to do that?"

"Just like how you controlled the titans back against Reiner and Bertold." Levi

"But . . .but . ." Eren.

"Remember that dream last night Eren. That ghost said to gather the pieces and put them together. The pieces are in us. You have to put them together. Now do it before you piss me off even further and I take drastic measures." Levi said before he etched the steel even closer to the girl's pale skin.

"Wait stop please." Eren begged. His heart breaking in helplessness. All of those memories coming back to him. A massive compilation of events and memories was flooding into him. He knew it was Eric's energy flowing in him. But how to use them he couldn't figure it out.

"Hurry up."

"Please stop i think i can do it." He once again reached out but he couldn't manipulate the energy flowing in him.

"Ridiculous" Levi moved in and as the sharp steel touched her skin he lost it. "Noooooooooooo!". That few drops of blood spilled on his name felt a billion times more stinging than the countless fallen soldiers. But there was still some light left. Historia angrily and tearfully pushed Eren from behind "COME ON EREN YOU CAN DO IT!" she shrieked and as soon as she touched his hand. A shockwave was unleashed. His hand charged up with bluish red electricity as he rammed that hand into Eric's terrified face. Blasting him off his feet dlamming him into the wall. The power emitted knocked everybody off their feet.

The window glass of the cain shattered at the force of that power. Everyone was stunned as power began to flow out of their body and gather at a single point. Historia sat on the ground stunned at what just happened that the electric shock she just experienced nearly fried her brain. Levi had dropped Mikasa and approached the cloud of smoke. Eren instantly crawled over to her. Lifting her up he saw all of her cuts had already closed up. He pulled out a napkin and quickly wiped the blood off her face and cried, "Mikasa are you alright? Hey say something. . ." Her eyes opened slowly. But she quickly sat up after that. But her eyes had no sign of shock except a murderous glare directed at Levi. "Levi if doesn't work I am going to torture you to death." She threatens coldly. Everyone stares at the pile of smoke still rising from him and Levi approaching him ignorant of her words.

(2 months later)

Once upon a time humanity lived under a notion that whether they see tomorrow or not would be determinded by the titans instead of mankind. And after mankind's biggest loss to the giants of losing the entire land of wall Maria a third of their only remaining territory as well as one fifth of their already measly population and living in fear became a way of life. Fatalism. Forced religious brainwashing. Extortion, violence, crime. People began to lose their will to like and kept causing only more chaos among each other. When the second wall broke and the politicians were too busy debating over wealth while the rest of humamity was being chewed to bits something had to be done. Drastic measures were in dire need. That thing was born in the city of trost in the year 850 when a young girl weilding a pair of rugged edged blades with a single wordless swing brought the mighty head to the dirt a spark lit up. The witnesses began to have old feelings beginning to spark up. These sparks were ignited into a dazzling bright flame by the sheer willpower, raw determination, unyielding tenacity and the primal desire to never give up.

People saw hope. People felt pride. People restored their rage at the true enemy. But above all else people regained the power they once lost. That is the power to live without being haunted by fears of death. And now as this fire burns in order to make its mark on the land all rests on this very mission. On the spring of the year 850 the quest to recapture wall Maria with a fully flushed out plan was finally put into motion.

The batallion with the biggest smiles on their faces before going into a death battle departed with the full support of the world united.

Now shock after shock as they quietly eliminate the inactive titans in their way and march forth. All hope rests on this mission and the results of this mission could very well determine the future of mankind.

(Several hours later)

The gate was successfully sealed. But the ease of the mission was too unsettling. Things were too easy and no titans were in sight. Everyone was happy but nervous at the same time. The soldiers were anxiously waiting in the fabled city of shiganshina. The city of origin. The city where it all began.

Events rolled and now on the main inner gate of shiganshina Ervin Smith stands and watches his men prepare for battle as the Armoured titan was about to be attacked.

 _ **.*boom*boom*boom.*boom*boom*boom.*boom*boom*boom**_

A series of explosions set the stage. Ervin looks straight out into the horizon seeing the beast titan come down on them like the devil. But he stands unfazed as a soldier sits beside him crosslegged innocently munching on a food bar and a piece of bread. "So the enemy appears. Aren't you going to go out there to settle the score captain." Ervin asks him. "Of course but you can't skip breakfast after all you can't win a war on an empty stomach." The soldier replies. As the coming wind blows his hood off he pulls it back over his grey hair. Finishing off the food he stands up. "Well then. Let the battle commence."

T . B. C.

Next chapter. Good morning apocalypse


	41. Chapter 41 Don't ease

A/N: There you go. Your wish has been granted. Xhapter 41 is up. The prelude to the final showdown(probably). Have fun.

And those wishing for the songs. The answer is.

First one was the second verse of the pokemon first english opening. And the second is leave out all the rest by linkin park.

Enjoy this 14k+ chapter and do review.

Chapter 41. Short, cranky and retarded.

"You are full of shit corporal. You hear me. You are full of shit!" Eric barked as he punched Levi sending him flying across the room after emerging from the smoke cloud he laid in. He stood up and shook his head. Eren looked with surprised eyes as he asked. "Eric. Is that really you?" "'Course it's me." He replied sharply. "Damn it corporal. You had to pull this on the edge of a knife didn't you?" Then angrily said. "Well it got the job done. That's all that matters." Levi said calmly as he stood up and rubbed his bruised cheek.

"Whatever it was that plan was too dangerous." Mikasa said standing up. Historia noticed how calm she seemed despite this incident. She also stood up and dusted herself off before asking. "Hey Mikasa were you a part of this plan?" Mikasa only blushed with embarrassment and turned away increasing her suspicion. "She was." Levi clarified. Eren was shocked again as he scrambled to his feet. "No way. Are you serious?" He said. ". . . yes. . ." She said very quietly. Even in this small out of the way cabin and frozen atmosphere it was barely audible. But it was clearly heard. "But . . . but why?"

"It was the fastest way for Eric to get his memory back without putting you in danger." She said. "Are you kidding me? That was so STUPID of you! Wasn't there anything else? Any alternatives. Why do you keep taking these risks for me you dumb brute girl." Eren nearly shouted before Eric got behind Mikasa and shoved her right into Eren's arms. Having no chance in moving away and with her warm body right onto him he couldn't push her away. Within seconds his anger melted as did her fears. "Is your temper tantrum done?" Levi coldly said. "Then I will explain. She decided to collaborate with me of her own will. We had to put you in a very emotionally stressful position for your power to activate. So there were basically two options. Either throw you and your lover in a pit of wild hungry titans and wait for both of you to run out of hope and then force it out of you onto him or this. It's obvious which was better. And she volunteered to play the part in messing your head." Everyone listened. "That was a crazy stunt corporal do you know what would've happened if anything went wrong. At the very least you could've told me." Historia barks with her hand on her hips. Levi and Eric both raised their eyebrows at that last line. "You are becoming more and more like Frost everyday." Levi said. Historia flinched back at what he said. She blinked twice. "First I thought you might be a little naïve and I couldn't count on your acting. But apparently I haven't noticed this maturing evil side of yours. Maybe I could've told you after all." Levi finished making her face turn red outright. Eric walked up to her and wrapped a hand around her shoulder. "Well that's our queen for you. You need some corruption to deal with this dirty world." Eric said with a broad smile. Historia turned to Eric then . . .

. . . It hit her.

He was back. That old sparking persona of his. Her eyes filled with tears of joy as she hugged him tight. "You're back. I'm so glad." She squealed in happiness. "That's right Historia. I'm back." He replied. "Ugh. Can we stop this lame hug fest?" Levi said looking at the door. "Nope." Eric replied. But then they heard several footsteps outside. So they had to part. The door was quickly pushed open. "Corporal, your majesty is everything alright. We all heard an explosion come from this direction what happened?" The front soldier said. "It's nothing just a titan power issue. There is nothing to worry about at the moment." Eric put up a hand to calm him down. "Yes sir." With that the soldiers relaxed their stance. They talked amongst themselves as they left. "Oh well the mood is killed lets go." Eric said as he began to need some fresh air after that whole ordeal. "So shall we go my lord?" Historia said as her heart fluttered in elation. "As you wish your majesty." Eric said with a bow as they left hand in hand.

Soon life returned to normal for the survey corps. Eric and Eren resumed their training in full throttle. They made no mention of the weed and bloody underground incident. When small mentions of Connor Langford were made Eric only had a sad expression on his face but never spoke of it. Eren on the other hand had his power going haywire again. Constantly disturbed by visions and dreams of the past his father saw. There was a man that looked extremely familiar but his memory faded or dream ended before he could identify him he began to share it with others but since they couldn't see what he was seeing they couldn't help.

(A/N: Sorry to drop this all of a sudden but there were two scenes it actually forgot to add to the previous chapter because I have a habit of immediately uploading the moment I finish without even rereading what I wrote. So here they are.)

Two days before Eric regained his memory it was the monthly check up of all the soldiers in the regiment. Then Eric after clearing the check up stood up to leave he was greeted by Levi and Hange. The vibe they had did not bode well for him. "Hello sir is something the matter." Eric asked. "Oh no its nothing. How was your check up?" Hange casually said. "Everything is fine I cleared everything with perfect scores . . . apparently." "Don't be surprised. It's to be expected." Levi said. "Come with me." Hange then added. They walked silently till they came to Hange's personal study. "Where are we going sir?" Eric asked feeling unnerved at the silence. "Nowhere. Just want to show you something cool." Hange replied. Eventually at the back of this trash dump of a room. She immediately unveiled a hidden a large picture canvas. On it was the most detailed pencil art Eric ever seen. His eyes widened at the p8cture he was seeing. Unable to believe so much can be compressed into a single picture. "So what do you think?" Levi said. "Worth a thousand words." Eric replied.

The image of the picture was at Orvud district. In the background and surroundings were scouts and civilians all with their hands in the air in celebratory atmosphere. In the center was an unbelievable titan statue standing like a guardian of the city unmoving but watching over the people. Around its feet were the core members of the scout regiment all with happy expression and many with their fists raised in victory. Beautiful smiles were carefully drawn in detail. But what blew Eric's mind was at the very center there was him. The special ops squad and many important faces. The fact that Historia's arms were wrapped around him. Everyone was battle weary but triumphantly standing. Did he really pull something this heroic with everybody? "Is this based off an actual incident?" He asked stunned.

"Yup. It was the final battle to end the internal political power struggle. To save ourselves from being killed by our own people. It was the day Historia stood before the people and proclaimed her claim to the throne as queen. You gave that meek and timid girl the courage to stand at that point. That was also the day a monstrously large titan threatened to finish off humanity then and there. But you and Eren worked together to destroy that monster. That day was probably the happiest day of my scout regiment carrier." Hange exclaimed. "That was the day when everything began to go in the right direction." Levi added. And it was us who did it. So tell be does this bring back memories." Eric clutched his head as a headache gripped him trying to think back. His thoughts did come back but only a hazy sputtering of a broken but joyous celebration moment. "I think I need a moment." Eric said as he walked out. Hange and Levi shared interested looks.

That night at dinner time Eric who kept having more and more old memories pound his head finally asked outright. "Eren." He said. "Yeah?" He replied in between the spoonfuls of his food. "Since we are scouts we did go through a period as cadets didn't we. Can we talk about it?" Eric said as his voice kept dwindling. For a second Eric did not understand what was going on as everyone within earshot of his words just froze on the spot. Some with spoons right in front of their mouths . . . almost as if they were waiting for this to happen. They immediately scoot over near them with every other survey corps members especially the younger ones eager to hear the military origins of the legendary southern 104th cadet corps.

"Why is everybody so eager?" Eric asked nervously. "Nothing we just had a really wild ride back in our cadet days." Jean said. And then a conversation broke out starting from their right of passage where Connie was given one of the biggest scares of his life. How Sasha got her epithet of potato girl. Even how open Jean was about his devastation on how on the first day when he complimented her hair yet she cut it immediately on the following day just on one remark by Eren. There was so much nostalgia even though those events happened in barely a few years ago. The sparring sessions were in particular was a special topic however.

"Oh man you guys wouldn't believe how crazy hand to hand combat training was." Connie said. "Yeah the most epic part was how Eric sent an excellently skilled cadet straight to the hospital's disabled wing right in the first day." Armin's words made Eric's face go red. "Wait what!?" He said nervously. Eren began to narrate "That was scary I tell you. You see there was this guy Hyru . .or something like that. He was from a slightly higher class of family and was expected to become an MP to help his corrupt family have some control in the political case. So he was naturally annoyingly high and mighty and even worse than Jean. I even wanted to punch the bastard myself but you or Armin always stopped me. But what was really infuriating was how good he was on everything. So on the first day of hand to hand combat training he was pitted against Eric on the instructor's whim. And back then he had no idea about his strength."

"This doesn't sound too good for me." Another scout said. "Poor guy." "Please don't tell me." Eric clasped his face with one hand. "Yup, you went all out." Mikasa said. "It was painful to watch. It started with the knife interception challenge. Eric was the one to defend himself. The idiot charged and took a mach speed punch straight to the gut. The cool part was how cold, calculating and merciless his eyes were." Eren said. "Ouch that must have to take a head on punch from Eric. I remember him effortlessly lifting me up." Marlow said. "Yeah but not as much as what happened next. The guy was practically puking after the first hit but Eric didn't see that since he was so close. So he spun around and roundhouse kicked him square in the chest and thank god it was the chess otherwise a blow like that to the head probably would've killed the poor guy."

"Ugh then what happened. He fell?" Eric felt disgusted at the curiosity he felt about knowing how much pain he inflicted on a person. "Then he flew . . . . 9 meters across the field in a bloody straight line." Armin said. "With a sickening crack if I may add."

Eric simply gripped his face and grimaced. "Why is the me in your stories always so damn brutal." He said. "Relax they are just exaggerating most of it." Mikasa gave him a comforting knowledge. "But you did crack four of his ribs and crippled him with a single kick." But it didn't last. "He got discharged then and there. Without even a single medical check up he was deemed medically incompetent and sent to a desk job for the rest of his life." Armin said. "Oh come on. That's impossible. You can't be serious. If I did that to a guy how did the officers let such an act go unpunished." Eric whined.

"You were punished. Only thing is that you seemed so powerful the military couldn't just remove you. So you had to run fifty laps around the entire base camp with heavy weights attached to your arms and legs. In fact you had to wear them every second of the day except ODM training and sleeping just to slow you down. That's also probably the reason why you're so fast now. We couldn't believe how easily you took it." Jean said.

"Though you were scared of hurting other people so you bunked practically every hand to hand combat lesson we had aside from demonstrations. Hell you stood up to the bald hard ass and said 'I will take punishment you throw at me.' We did manage to convince you to take part by the end of the next year but did never use any striking moves ever again." Connie went on. "No shit I would. Just hearing that makes me scared. I'd definitely hold back after that." Eric said panicked.

"Still no one ever managed to beat you in that training." Sasha said. "Not even Mikasa?" Eric asked. "She put up a good fight but back then her speed was nothing like it is now so she went down too." Eren said.

Everyone laughed and enjoyed their downtime.

(Present)

The military courtroom. There was a second meeting hall in the royal military bureau reserved solely for military purposes. Today all the supreme military officers gathered to discuss the latest scout mission to reclaim wall Maria and access Grisha Yeager's cellar. "Is it true Ervin? That Langford's competence and battle ability have been fully restored." The premier asked. "Yes sir. The week's efforts have been fruitful and thanks to Levi's actions the situation has begun to progress again once more." Ervin replied.

"Excellent work commander. The reality of reclaiming wall Maria is becoming more and more reachable is seems. What about the path that leads to shiganshina?" The supreme officer asked. "Thanks to the luminous stones we have obtained our troops have managed to mark a path almost the entire way upto the small woods outside shiganshina. And we can continue to eliminate the inactive titans blocking the path every night. So our route is set. As such with the mass production of the new weapon, training the soldiers with the weapon and accustoming the recruits to the titans we should be ready to depart in a month's time." Ervin continued.

"That is excellent news commander but remember we have kept the public in order and are stretching our economy to the limit by providing special funds to the survey corps. All with the hopes and promises of reclaiming such vast land. A failure cannot be tolerated or endured. Please keep that in mind. That would be all from the Military Police. Is there anything you would like to add Corporal Levi?" The MP General said. Levi then shook his head. "No. Not at all. It's as you say. All hope rests on this one mission. Its do or die for us." Levi said.

"Correct. Our economy is at its limit. Everything is for the sake of recovering wall Maria and its resources. Our comrades have shed blood both inside and outside these walls. In order to ensure their sacrifices were not in vain we the survey corps will do everything in our power to make sure this strategy is successful." Ervin claimed. "Commander you and your men have suffered enough. I believe its time you claim your just rewards. We pray that the treasure you seek still sleeps within the basement of shiganshina. That is all dismissed." The old man Dollace finally said. The meeting ended and the military officials slowly file out of the room. Amidst the crowd of people Pixis and Dollace slip out quietly and meet with the three officials of the survey corps.

"So . . . any progress on our final hurdle?" Pixis asked. "Unfortunately our current technology has finally hit the wall with this sir." Hange said as the five of them stare at the titanizing serum that Levi managed to recover from Kenny. "It's as we previously discovered from Eren and the others. Its a fluid derived from the human spinal column but it has something in it that causes it to vaporise almost immediately upon contact with air so its impossible to analyse at this point just like titan bodies. Our technology simply cannot deal with this. If the Reiss actually managed to mass produce this we . . ." Hange trailed off. "Unfortunately that lead had gone to a frozen demise so instead I suggest we use it for its intended purpose." Pixis stopped her. "Very well then but I guess we cannot use it now so who should we entrust this to use on the battlefield? You Ervin?"

"No sir. I am a fragile wounded soldier. It should be entrusted to someone who has a high probability of surviving. Such as Levi." Ervin said. "If you want me to take it Ervin just say it or give me the order. No need to beat about the bush but still doesn't Frost have a better chance of surviving this plus he does have better judgement." Levi said. Ervin nodded his head. "That's true however he is too aggressive. If we entrust this to Langford we run the risk of him breaking it before we can even use it. Or he may use it on a wrong person out of emotion. So in such unpredictable circumstances I'd rather rely on your judgement. Langford is better off as our front line of assault."

Levi sighed. "Fine I will take it." Levi said as he took the box and put it in his coat. "Say Ervin if things go well and we pull it off what will you do after your dream has been realised?" he asks. Ervin takes a glance up then says "Honestly I don't know. I've been so wrapped up in this mission I never even thought about the future. Since you asked I will think about it after the situation at hand has been dealt with." Ervin replied. "Fair enough." Levi said.

"Excellent job men. I feel like I should introduce my work as well. What do you think people?" Dollace said with a nasty grin. "Hell no old man. If you show something that horrifying to the people. They will lose all faith in us in no time." Pixis replied not even caring about formality. "Heh . . . you don't understand art." Dollace laughed.

(At the survey corps barracks some days later)

"We can do it. With that spear the titans are like paper. With that much power we can definitely win." Marlow Sanders now the new recruit of the survey corps says excited. "Heh It's hard to trust the words of someone who hardly even fought a titan." Jean said grimly. "Hey I've seen Mr. Yeager head on and landed a good shot didn't I." Marlow said. "Sorry to burst your bubble newbie but landing a hit on Eren is an amateur move. At this stage this is barely a notch above your regular dummies. Eren is so afraid of hurting you guys he barely moves while training with you." Eric said while eating. Marlow calms down to take a gulp. "Still captain. We are training and drilling with a real live titan and people were hardly as excited as they are now that the weapon is completed. That means everyone is psyched about this." Marlow said. "No kid. Look around you. The only ones excited about this are you new transfers and recruits who have absolutely no experience in actual combat. There are practically no veterans out here." Jean said pointing his thumb at the cluster of novices behind him.

"Come on Jean don't be so hard on the guy. Are we former garrison corps that unreliable? We are from the 104th just like you." Another acquaintance said from behind them. "Sorry man but except for the cadets from the southern corps stationed in Trost back then no one else counts." Eren said. "Isn't the survey corps asking for recruits because you are running low on numbers? You people are the ones spreading the word. Revival of the human race. Take back wall Maria. Gather soldiers. Where else do you think that confidence is coming from? Everyone is in the same mood besides this gloomy special ops squad." The soldier said.

"Are they? Why can't you kids get it yet?" Eric said then accidentally dropping a piece of carrot from his stew. "Still holding that air of a veteran are you guys?" He said. "Compared to you guys we 'are' veterans." Eric replied stabbing the piece of carrot absent mindedly. "Open your eyes man. We aren't kids in the training corps anymore. This isn't some big field trip. What we are marching into is death itself and I can already predict over a hundred of you guys will be dead maybe more. Our opponents are not Eren. They aren't just a horde of crazy unpredictable monsters anymore plus this time we are up against three intelligent titans who can easily exploit our weak points and hammer them." Eric said while destroying the piece of carrot. The room suddenly went silent. "I understand . . . w-we got carried away. I'm sorry." He softly said. "I can see it your faces. You guys really have grown up. You've been through a lot. What happened? . . . . . On second thought nevermind." After a bit more chitchat Connie stood up. "Alright them I'm off." He said. "Why? Tomorrow is a day off. You know you can relax a bit." Sasha asked. "Sorry but I have plans. I wanted to go back to the ruins of my old village. I think there might be more clues I can dig up. Good night." With that Connie left. Sasha slowly began to brood. "There has to be a way right? There must have been some way to turn the titanized people back to normal?" She asked. "Maybe. Who knows if we study the titans long enough there might be . . . say Eric your power is the power to counter the coordinate ability right? Isn't there something . . ." Armin trailed off.

"We've been over this Armin. It's the serum that creates the titans not the coordinate. That power only controls the titans. I can't cure them. I can only destroy them." Eric said sadly looking at his empty bowl. A few minutes of silence pass. "Ymir said that when she was a powerless titan the sixty endless years she spent as a titan was like a nightmare. Then are all titans like that. Trapped, unable to control their own bodies, only endlessly watching as their titanized bodies devour their own people. Unable to live, unable to die. That is just sad to the point it's scary. It makes me start to question who we are fighting against again and again . . . even I . ."

"Oh shut up Eren. Ever since you slapped Eric back to the world you seem to be out of it. Is your head screwed up or are you suffering some kind of mental illness from your late puberty." Jean joked. "He's right Eren you are going off track. Your job is to remember the survey corpsman your father made contact with after the walls fell and he escaped the Reiss chapel." Eric said. "I know. I am trying but this stuff is basically like dreams I can barely remember what I saw after they are over. I know that guy looks familiar. Like I saw him myself or something." Eren replied. "Should we try hitting him in the head or something?" Sasha suggested seriously. "Heh she may be right. Why don't you hold Historia's hand or something? Who knows what Reiss blood can do. Or maybe some of the instructor's headbutts ought to do the trick." Jean rambled on. "I would gladly take them if they really helped but . . ." He trailed off as an image appeared in his mind comparing his mystery soldier and the drill instructor. Eric and Mikasa saw the same image and easily concluded.

Eren immediately stood up. "Guys! Tomorrow I'm going back to boot camp." He yelped. Jean straightened up. "Hey relax I meant that headbutt thing as a joke." He said. "No. Not that horseface. I think I figured out who our mystery man is." Eren excitedly said. Eric then stood up as well. "Ok I will go report to Levi." He said. "I will go with you." Mikasa offered surprising everyone with her own curiosity in anything besides Eren.

The next day.

"You are right." Hange exclaimed. "We have been so busy about current affairs that we totally forgot Keith Shadis the former commander of the survey corps was still alive. The seat of Commander has always been passed on due to the death of the former commander. He was the 12th commander and was the one who appointed Ervin to his title now. I can't believe how long it's been since we last saw him. So he became a drill instructor now."

After arriving back to the very ground they learned to fight in no one from the 104th could believe it's barely been less than a year since they left. As nostalgia flooded them they look around to see younger soldiers hard at work that reminded them of themselves. They slowly dismount and approach the man in charge. Keith. "G-good morning Instructor Shadis." Eren said struggling to keep his voice level and speak formally to this intimidating man. Keith turned around to see Eren and other members of the survey corps. "Good morning Yeager. It's been a while since I last saw you." Keith said his voice monotone. "And you too Langford. I suppose my expectations of you have been exceeded seeing as how you are all over the news." Keith said as he studied the silver badge pinned to the front of his jacket. "Likewise and thank you sir. How do you do? If you don't mind sir we would like to ask you some questions. Could you spare some time for us?" Eric said smoothly.

"About?" His voice deepened. "Grisha Yeager." Eric replied mimicking his change. "Very well then. Let's talk this over in my office in ten minutes." The instructor said then barked a few orders to the fresh cadets before offering everyone coffee in his office.

The atmosphere in the room was very quiet and stifling. No one knew what to say. But since it was Eren who asked to be here everyone waited for Eren to say something. "What's the matter Blouse not going to sit?" Keith breaks the silence after seeing Sasha standing at attention by the door instead of taking a seat on an empty chair beside Hange. "No! It's okay sir. I am fine standing right here." She frantically replies. "If I recall I put you through the wringer the last time you were here. It's barely been less than a year since you soldiers graduated. I remember seeing off a bunch of kids on the graduation day. Now looking at you I can see fully matured men and women." Keith said with a tinge of pride in his voice.

"It's been a while since we last saw you as well. I believe the last time we met was five years ago just after the fall of shiganshina . . . You've changed as well sir." Levi said comparing the man in his memory with the man sitting before him. The difference being the fact how much darker his eyes look and that he lost all his hair and went completely bald.

Keith sighed before speaking. "It was the first time since the founding of the survey corps that a new leader was named while the previous one was still alive. I replaced its worthless failure with someone talented after all. I suppose you can call it by only lasting accomplishment. Though there was someone a notch above him."

"Commander? . . . Um Instructor. Do you know the reason we came to speak to you about this matter right on the brink of retaking wall Maria, that we are taking time out of our preparations to meet you." Hange said raising her voice. Keith heard this then turned to Eren and Eric. "Eric you have seen a lot in your time haven't you. Both good and bad. But the resolution I see in those eyes of yours is still as bright as the day I first saw you, the determination and willpower to hang on to that resolution is marvelous. You have your mother's passion and your father's focus. And you Eren you have by appearance really taken after your mother but the rage that flows in the depths of your eyes are of your father."

Eren immediately stood up and angrily spoke but formally. "PLEASE SIR! Tell us everything that you know." The instructor nodded his head as Eric kicked Eren in the back of his knee to make him sit back down. "I know nothing of importance that you don't already know. But I do have a story. But this story is of no benefit to mankind. But if you are content with that then listen. This is my story as a simple bystander.

I met Grisha about 20 years ago. And now not surprisingly it was outside the walls. Back then I was just a section commander. That day I recall running into an incredibly low number of titans and while sweeping the area I found him. Questioning him he was absolutely clueless about the system of the walls and the survey corps. But there was a law and I had to hold it up. It was illegal to travel to titan territory without state certification. By my knowledge it was probably the first time that law was ever enforced. But the man was so strange. He knew nothing of the system of the walls. The laws we live by. The military. Or even the currency we use here. But he was eager. He wanted to learn about us."

"I'm gonna stop you for a second there sir. You said you found Grisha **outside** the walls. Could that mean he is from the same place as Bertold and Reiner. Or even have connections to that beast titan." Eric said. The atmosphere in the room went from grim to tense in a second as everyone's mental calculation added up all the clues. ' **Well Eren. It seems you aren't that different from those outsiders after all'** Eric slyly communicated. Eren tightened his fists an was slightly shivering. ' **Knock it off Eric. Stop scaring us.'** Mikasa warned. ' **Alright alright I will be good.'** "You can continue sir." Eric said. ' **Hey does my opinion about my own lineage have no value.'** Eren complained. ' **No now shut up and let him continue.'** Levi mercilessly spoke. The instructor stared for a second wondering what they are doing exchanging so many looks. But nevertheless continued.

"Anyways I figured he wasn't lying or some bankrupt suicidal debtor so I pulled some strings and hid the news about him from spreading. Then i got him released under my watch. He didn't talk about his past apparently he had a traumatising experience and lost his memory." Everyone took a momentary glance at Eric before looking back at him. "But he did know his name and his field of practice. He happened to have medical skills and wanted a job as a doctor here. So i complied and entrusted him to one of my subordinates who was a local to shiganshina. Can you guess who?"

"Langford?" Levi said. "That's right. Langford who was very interested in researching new ways to counter titans was always into biological study so he was perfect for the job. He got him a rental house and a job at tge local clinic. And he was quite successful. I often met with him in my free time between missions to talk to him. Langford did me a favour by dealing with him. He taught him most of the things" Eren and Eric then exchanged a look learning about how their fathers came to work together.

"We became a sort of drinking companions as most of our talks went over light drinks at a local shigansgina drinking pub. When we spoke I was your typical scout regiment soldier. Praddling about how stupid we are and throwing our bodies and lives for thia pointless purpose. I tried to justify them as to how this is a lesson for the people or it shows the king's rightousness or how it quells humanity's urge to go beyond the walls. Most people laugh at these kinds of thing I say. But he took it differently. He called our way of life wonderful. I was annoyed beyond belief at that. But he still praised our efforts. Going as far as to call us the proof of humanity's imagination and free spirit and the prude of humanity. Sometimes Langford would join us with a girl or something. Teenagers those days were real players i tell you." He said with a bit of annoyance at his tone as another stare went to Eric's blushing face. "But our talks were limited often thanks to the barmaid. Her name was Carla. Eren's mother. And amongst his praises there was one thing he said that stuck to my head forever. He called us chosen people. Special existances? Heroes? No one ever said those things to us.

I began to feel different too. I was dissatisfied with ordinary lives. I felt different from other people. I was discontent about sitting within these walls wasting my life away. Indeed the walls were too narrow for me. I felt inspired. I battled harder and stronger. . . .but it was of no avail. We continued to suffer heavy losses. And our spineless commander couldn't say a thing to the high officials. We were ridiculed. But it only increased my drive to become the commander to get the special acknowledgement i deserve. And to also be noticed by a woman." As he went deeper into his personal life everyone got slightly more interested. "But then the flu hit."

"Thats right. I remember. It was called the southern flu as almost the entire area around shiganshina was infected. But there was a miracle doctor who saved hundreds of lives didn't he?" Hange asked.

As Keith spoke he had a flashback. "GRISHA! I NEED YOUR HELP. CARLA CAME DOWN WITH THE FLU TOO." Keith roared as he pushed himself in carrying the sick woman in his arms. "D-doctor . . .Yea . .ger. . My parents are in worse shape . . .you habe to help them." She said weakly. "Put her in the bed over there. Don't worry i will find a way to save everyone. I promise." Grisha said. Just them the door to the ward was blasted open. "Doctor! I found the medicine you asked me to find." Connor Langford walked in with smashing fashion. "Excellent work Connor." Grisha immediately took the large packet Connor had set it up. "Yes! Yes, we can work with this. I can make a cure!" He said resolutely. Over the course of the following days. People quickly recovered praising the doctor and his assistants. Eventually everyone survived. And Keith decided to not ask the woman as it was not the appropriate time. Soon their commander died in battle and Keith stepped up next in command. He decided to celebrate his promotion by going to shiganshina and proposing to her. Only to find out that she was already getting married to Grisha. So at the very least he paid his regards but with his hopes crushed he didn't have the will to stay anymore.

Back to the present no one knew what to say. "Since that idea was over i decided to be more dedicated to my work and took my responsibilities as commander more seriously. But sadly as the years went on I yielded no results. It was the same thing all over again. Soon Langford grew up and began to gain more influence among the members. Alongside another bright soldier named Ervin. They began to propose strategies and other tactical manuvers but such a drastic change from these subordinates was too much for my ego. Because if I falter now and fall to the shoulders of my subordinates it would make my command look weak. Or so i thought. Overtime Langford and Ervin's squads suffered the least casualties. Many soldiers requested to be transferred to their division. They were comparitively more successful while I came back only handing more bodies to families. My fortitude continued to break over time. Soldeirs began to backbite me saying he should just die and hand command over to someone more competent. Then one day after returning from another failed mission. I met your mother Carla one last time. She had a baby boy in her hands. She looked right at me and said. I it truely worth it. Pointlessly battling on till the day I die a sad death. I just couldn't take it and roared at her telling her ordinary people are worthless. How they keep shamelessly living on with absolutely no imagination or any true progress in life. Capable of producing nothing other than shit. It was that day it dawned upon me. Those words i said. The same applied to me. I was ordinary. And ordinary people can never accomplish anything in life. It was the day my spirit finally broke. I finally swallowed my ego and asked Langford and Smith to take over for me. But do you know what they said to me. Without even looking they declined and said. Do your job commander. We will take over when our time is right. You can't give up yet. That was proof that special people do exist. And even when the opportunity presents itself they refused and chose to build the past themselves. Too many of my precious commrades died before i realised that fact. And after i did i decided. On the day wall maria was breached i accepted it as my last mission and decided to retire from the survey corps. That very evening shinganshina was turned to ruins. It was also the last time I ever saw Grisha. I was in the trost district helping the forces build a frontal defence. There i met with Grisha and he asked me to help him find his family. I wanted to meet Carla as well to apologise to her but after arriving we only found Eren and a sick and bloodly looking blond kid sleeping. Grisha talked to you Eren." He said. Everyone then turned to Eren only to see him confused. "I'm sorry. But I don't remember it." He said without looking up. "You told us your mother was eaten by the titans. The news devastated me. But surprisingly Grisha didn't say a word. But instead said something no father should ever say to a child. He said Eren take revenge for your mother.

I kept asking him why is he putting his son for such a task. I was simply heartless. And ecen if he believed there was something in Eren what if it wasn't. He just coldly replied. You don't have to worry about that. He is different than you. This boy is my son. I have something important to do with him please don't follow. It was the first and only time Grisha seemed so distant, crazed, and cold. But from one man to another i respected his wish and didn't folliw him. Sometime later i heard screams and lightning from the forest. My curiousity as a scout got the vetter of me and I entered. There deep in the forest i found a body lying on the ground steaming with a few limbs and a pair if glasses. I took the boy cleaned him up. Buried the limbs and glasses and took you back to the shelter. That is all." Keith anticlimatically ended his story.

"Is that it?" Eren asked.

"Yes. There is nothing else." Keith replied. "I see now. The real reason as to why a survey corpman with as much experience as you would retire to being a cadet instructor. You were not trying to make up for the lives you lost i vain but to satisfy your own personal turmoil about your responsibilities and your inferiority complex. You simply wanted to know if you were special or not." Hange angrily stated standing up. "Knock it off Hange." Levi lowly warned her. "You only seeked to escape from reality for childish reasons. You don't get to decide whether this information was useful or not and certainly not judge it from your personal standpoint or with your sence of inferiority." Her voice began to rise again. "Isn't that what it means to put your . . "

"Enough section commander." Eren then raised his voice to stop her. She sat back down with a huff. Keith however took this outburst pretty well. "The instructor is right. It was never about me being special. I was only the son of a special father. That was probably the only reason i was entrusted with this titan power." Eren said with a sad smile. ' **You are special enough for me.'** Mikasa softly comforted him. Making his face slightly go red. Eric and Levi chose to ignore that. They all then slowly stood up. Eric walked up to the man and extended a hand. "I suppose this trip was a complete waste of time then." Keith said but Eric replied. "No sir. I think it was productive in more ways than one." Keith then shook his hand saying. "In that case I am glad to be of service."

As they filed out of the room Eric stayed behind for one last personal talk. "Is something wrong Langford?" Keith asked. "Nothing sir. Its just that 3 years ago when we first joined I lost my way around and wandered into the soldier storage room by accident and found you there. I thought you were inspecting the gears and so i was wondering how Eren's belt malfunctioned even under your watchful eyes." The man then froze for a second. "So you saw me. Assume whatever you want Eric but I was testing him. But I did make a great discovery in the process." Keith replied then Eric left with a smirk. Everyone soon mounted their horses and departed leaving Keith with his thoughts.

Several days later. Just two days before the recovery operation. Eric took a time out of his training to visit the royal chateau. With so many frequent visits even the guards don't bother to screen through him. Soon he was walking with Historia in the vast castle courtyard. Eric was wearing a more casual attire of a long brown jacket, black jeans and brown shoes. Even though this kind of outfit was usually for an adult his child like face created a unique appearance. Historia was wearing a purple sweater and a white long skirt with a matching white muffler. It was near the end of winter. And with deteriorating titan numbers it was a peacefully cold atmosphere everyone enjoyed. "So . . . How is training?" Historia quietly asked as they walked. "Its going fine. The recruits are handling their nerves well. Our titan abilities are working fine and the veterans are gettig quite good with the spear. At this point we are just waiting for the promised day." Eric replied without looking at her. "I see. That's good to hear. And what about you?" She said.

"I'm . . . I'm okay. The headaches from those incidences have passed." Eric replied.

"Thats good. And what about . . .?" She stopped midway but Eric knew what she meant. "Yeah. I remember those moments too." He then stopped walking for a second she stopped too. He then gingerly held her hands and turned them over on his own. Her hands did heal up over time but such actions did have their consequences. Her efficiency of hand work had greatly fallen and that would take years to fully recover her strength. That and the skin of her palms were branded with a long brown scar line. "Don't beat yourself up about it Eric, please. It was my fault. I made the choice to leave the walls. And besides you heard what the doctor said. It will take a long time to heal but there is no permanent damage." She pleaded as his head was bent over.

"I know but it still. It doesn't change the fact that I was the one who did this to you. For that I can never forgive myself. I know what true pain is. And the pain you felt that was caused by me. If I wasn't so stupid and desperate. If I wasn't so weak. If I was only strong enough to resist breaking down and pulling something like that. ." Eric's eyes welled up as this was a topic bottled up for so long he couldn't take it any more. But a soft hand brushed against his cheek.

"You were grief striken Eric. I don't expect anyone to stand firm and move on after watching their loved one die or even worse getting killed. That too in a similiar way to another. Plus you were high. I won't ever blame you for what you did. Besides that pain was nothing compared to watch you get cut down and bleed out before me back in that mine." She said now her eyes were filling up with tears as well but she forced a smile on her face to look at him. "If I wasn't so weak I wouldn't have been high in the first place. That is why I am putting everything on the line to make this mission a success. I won't let anything like that happen ever again."

"Is that why you have been putting off your promise for so long?" She said in a strange voice. "Yeah . . . But until this mission is over with a success I don't think I am worthy of you."

"You are the only one worthy of me." She replied back. Eric then looked up to meet her eyes that had that same needy look as his. He wasn't dense. Eric Langford noticed Historia Reiss' advances. But as he promised on the night of the victory at Ourvid district he wants to savour every moment with his victory. Plus he doesn't want to do it on a guilty conscience. That and his bloody grudge against the beast titan needed to be settled before he could take the ultimate step with her. "Eric. Its barely been less than a year since we graduated and even less than we first gotten so close to each other. But already feel like saying things like look at how far we've come. I guess this far is not enough." She said. Eric straightened his back and held her hands firmly. "Thats right. We are gonna go all the way. I genuinely thank you Historia for sticking with me so far. And . . .for protecting me when I couldn't protect myself. So will you continue to stay by my side?" Eric asked finally letting things get settled and his conscience clearing and focusing on priorities.

"Yes. Forever and always. I love you." She sincerely.

"I love you too. So wait for me. Two days. And when the dust settles I am going to make full of my promise." He said hugging her. With the winter breeze blowing and the powdery snow everywhere i created a beautiful scenery. He let her go then kissed her on the forehead before turning away. Walking away proudly. Historia stood there for a while with a soft blush to her face. 'Thats right. Two days . . . .then we can finally. . . Just . . .please don't die . . . Please don't die.' She didn't realise her face was stained with tears as he disappeared out of sight with the cold snowy air behind him. Those tears she had. Was it happiness? Fear? Worry? Memories of their happy times came to her mind. Memories of their sad times. And even the memories of their scared times as well. What was she feeling? What did he feel? She had all the time in the world to herself to figure it out.

Meanwhile. Survey corps. HQ. There was a meeting going on in the office of the commander. All the newly assigned section commanders, corporal Levi and Ervin himself. They were discussing the connections Grisha had with the outside world from the information they got from Keith along with the thought of how much Connor was involved in this. Eventually no conclusions came but the tgeory that there was something in that basement cellar that spoke of the world their first king wiped away from their memories. And so the meeting was concluded.

"So what ate we supposed to do about commander Shadis's crimes of concealment?" A section commander asks. "At this point this issue is too mundane to even bother. Just leave it as it is." Hange said on the way out. Once the door closed to Ervin's office Levi apparently sneaked out and remained inside. "Is something the matter Levi?" Ervin asks. "Yeah. The thing is that speaking hypothetically things go as planned what do we do after recapturing wall maria?" Levi said. "That's jumping the gun Levi. But hypothetically speaking I suppose it will be to establish defensive measures to hold the recaptured town of shiganshina then a mass deploymemt of the military to wipe out all enemies within the walls. Then once the task at hand has been completed it will be the analysis and elemination of our threats. As we must find the source of these special titans. And our starting point is what we can recover from that basement. So at this stage of the plan we can make our next move after the mission is completed." Ervin replied then threw a look to Levi wondering why is he asking this. "I know what you are thinking Ervin. And I ask this because I have some serious doubts whether you will make it out of this mission alive. Don't get me wrong. I am completely aware of the fact that you are perfectly capable of leading the troops and dishing out orders. But not even you can deny the fact your physical capability is ridiculously weak. At this point all you may be good for is bait. And that doesn't sound very inspiring for the rest of us. Stay here and wait for our news. I will tell the brass I stubbornly refused to leave you be until you agree. No, in fact I am going to do exactly that. Is that agreed?" Levi said standing before the door. Ervin lowered his head for a moment. Contemplating the pros and cons of him going and not going. But the memory of his father and Connor gave him his answer.

"I refuse. As your commander it is my obligation to see things through to the end. I have been a part of this change in tide ever since it began. I am surely not stepping back now. The chain of command has already been established. So go ahead and use me as bait. Besides, Eric's battle skills are all the inspiration they need." Ervin replied. "Even if it jeopardizes the operation? You know this mission has a good chance of failing. If you die on top of that the survey corps is finished." Levi said. "It doesn't matter. This mission's need for success is higher than any mission we have ever been on. If I don't lead the troops myself the chances of failing goes up even higher. You of all people know that. Even Connor who had so much secrets he never got the chance to tell us. The best chance for us is for me to risk every . . . "

"OI OI OI OI OI. Stop spouting so much nonsense right now or otherwise I will resort to breaking both of your legs. And I will do it in a manner that you can recover from. I am sure that will make you stay behind. I suppose even going to the bathroom will be tough." Ervin chuuckled at that talk. "Yes. I'm sure that would be troublesome. But I am sorry Levi. Even with a broken pair of legs I will be there on the mission. Because when the truth of this world is finally brought to light. I must be there to see it." Ervin holding his position stubbornly as well. "Is it really that important Ervin? Even more than your legs?" Levi grimly asked.

"Yes."

"Even more than the success if this mission?"

"Yes."

Levi then sighed at that. "So I guess there is no stopping you. Fine. I will accept your judgement . . .sir." with that Levi left the room leaving Ervin to think about his actions.

On the night of the second day everybody on the support staff went all out. All the soldiers were given a luxurious meal. A four course mal with everything including meat to sweets. Eric was coerced into cooking the meat again as his food seemed to be powerful weapon in boosting their morale. Of course with meat on the table things are bound to go crazy. With another one of Sasha's freak out moments which ended in Marlow with a bleeding nose. But things were settled with her being tied up and subdued by Eren and Connie. After calming down. "I know we can eat meat on a regular basis in the military police but this is something else." Marlow said beaming at the flavour. "You better enjoy it. Because that is probably the only time you will ever get to eat this." Jean said. "Seriously. You can't even get meat here in the survey corps. Pitiful." Marlow remarked but was silenced by another hit to his face by Sasha. "Don't you dare insult the sacred ritual of consuming meat prepared by the noble hands of Langford." Sasha said again in a slur almost as if she was drunk on the meat.

"Whoa. The captain made this!" Marlow said shocked. "Savour it greenie. Even on the rear line there is no gurantee you will return from this mission alive to enjoy this stuff." Jean said again trying to be realistic to this wannabe wimp. "But we have no experience in the field Jean. Shouldn't we be closer to the frontline to observe and learn?"

"I can't tell if you are just ignorant and are forcibly trying to climb the ranks or just unbelieveably stupid." Mikasa suddenly spoke up making Marlow flinch with her cold words. "Try to understand the scout regiment doesn't work like the other two regiments. Your actions and deeds do have significance. But if you keep talking about heroic actions of self sacrifice the only thing you will earn will be an early name to carve on a gravestone and pointless tears from your loved ones." Mikasa stated sending a glance towards Eren who noticed in the middle of drinking his water and sadly avoided her stare. "Listen Marlow. You have noble ambitions. We can acknowledge that. But if you don't have the brains to back it up the younger generation will die out before we can pass on anything to them."

Marlow sat silently for a moment then said. "I can understand that but how far can we really go if we don't have that kind of fighting spirit." He protested. "Relax kid. Let me tell you something. You can't use green trees to light torches. You can learn enough just by sitting back and observing. Because in here as a scout. Survival takes to priority. Because there is nothing more useless and wasteful than a bird brained moron who only knows how to rush in head first without even a second thought. Those are the idiots who die first. Isn't that right suicidal maniac." Jean said taunting Eren again. "Please don't do this Jean." Mikasa silently asked but before her words were head by Jean, Eren soon stood up. "You talking to me you gelded horse." Came Eren's stingy reply. Mikasa and both sigh and facepalm themselves as the two men began to hash it out again in a brawl of curses and fists. "Whats going on here?" Marlow asked scarwd by their violent behaviour. But ten minutes passes nobody was doing anything besides sending snide remarks about them and witty comments. Soon after Eric finished his meal. He stood up approached them . . .

And in a split second dashed. Smashing a forearm at Eren's gut and making Mikasa flinch at the sight of Eren getting pummeled. And then turned to knee Jean in the gut as well. It all happened in an instant as both of them flew to the floor with Jean throwing up. "You imbeciles first ruined my nice courtship time with the queen with this cooking shenanigan. And now you are letting it go cold here on the table. Bastards, the least you morons can do is eat it with a little honour and make it worth my time. Pathetic." He ranted the whole thing angrily before turning away.

"Well it looks like somebody is running at full throttle." Hange giggled from the officiers table. Soon the excitement died down and later Eren was dragged away by Eric by his collar. After sitting outside and taking a breath of fresh winter night air the four relax. "This is odd for me to say it but shouldn't everyone treat me a little better. I mean I know I am resilient but that doesn't mean you get to blast me with one of your gut busting kicks and everybody just watches thinking 'Oh he has powers. I'm sure he will recover anyway.' Its a bit much for one person to take don't you think." Eren said sadly rubbing his aching ribs. "Well you kinda fell headfirst into Jean's provocation." Mikasa said. "For the record I used my forearm not my foot on you. Plus you were really annoying." Eric said looking straight ahead. "At least you are back to normal. Unlike that other poor soul." Armin said referencing how Jean was still out cold from that attack by Eric. "I am glad we spoke to the instructor one last time. But regardless that doesn't change anything. We still have to do what needs to be done." Eren said the looking at the sky. "What? No kill all the titans crap this time. In fact I don't think you said it ever since we shut down Annie." Eric joked. "I guess you're right. Things have changed. This anger for the titans i have in my heart will probably be here until I die but right now it hardly matters to me. I think my eyes have opened and I know I can see the bigger picture and focus on actual priorities." Eren said sparing a look to Mikasa. "It looks like your heart got softer Eren." Armin said.

"Is it a bad thing?" Eren said rhetorically. "On the contrary its an excellent thing. It shows that you are growing up. That you learned to move on. That you learned what is important and what is not." Eric replied. "Yeah. Up until recently I believed that nothing will ever change or that I am going to die as a failure trying to change things. But in the past few months. So much has happened it almost unreal. Those MPs I thought were the biggest insults to the military are now hardworking officers. We a bunch of homeless street kids now being close friends to the queen. Coming from stale bread in a refugee camp to delicious meat in a castle. Its just unbelieveable to imagine. I always felt weak and helpless. That was not able to keep up with Mikasa or Eric. Like I was falling behind. I learned that I had a different kind of power. Even then I realised I couldn't do it on my own. But that wasn't just me."

"Yeah. That applies to all of us. No matter what we do or how powerful we are. Alone we can't do anything. But together. If we combine every power we have into an organised united force. Then nothing stop us." Armin said. "Tell me guys. Is it possible? That after recapturing wall maria and eliminating our enemies can we really go back to the old days." Mikasa tenderly asked. "No, that way of life is a closed door for us. I mean we are practically adults now. Our days as carefree children is over. But what we can do is create a better future. A future where other children can live those peaceful happy days. And . . . In order to achieve that we must vanquish these guys." Eric said. Then all four of them sigh at this heavy atmosphere. "So Eric. When are you planning to lay out our queen and make it official?" Eren teased finally able to to throw Eric on the defensive as he blushed. "What do you mean lay out?" He nervously said. "Don't act dumb Eric we cas see right through your little act." Eren advanced on. "Yeah. I mean its basically out in the open that you two are an item. That and Historia is practically grinding herself against you everytime you two are together side by side." And Mikasa was nice enough to back him up. "Oh great. This is going to be a long, painful night. Please get me out of here Historia." Eric turned away trying to suppress his face from going any redder. 'Grinding eh? Horrible choice of words.' "And what about you? I'm sure you two are suckin' face every chance you get at night don't you." Eric retorted making Mikasa turn away and burying her burning face in her hands while Eren choked on his own spit. "SHUT UP!" Both of them scream at his face as he laughs at his own comeback.

That night. . . . Eric and Historia shared a strange yet simple dream. They were alone. Each of them standing in front of a graveyard. Eric wore a black suit was standing in front of a modern day graveyard looking down at a white stone with the name Historia Reiss carved. Historia was in a black dress in front of a medival graveyard and looking down at a stone with Eric Langford carved in it.

They were each looking at graves of the other. But there was no fear in their eyes. No worry of this being real because looking around this was not their time. This was a future of peace and their time having passed. Nobody lives forever. That is the natural order of life. "Hello Eric." Historia spoke to the gravestone before her. "Hello Historia." Eric replies to the grave before him. "Is this our future?" She continues, a voice from her grave came to his ears and the same for hers. "It seems so. But it doesn't look so bad. I guess our deed was done and we lived our lives." Eric replied. "Why do dreams always have to be so strange or scary? Can't I have something normal for a change?" Historia rubbed her face and whinned in front of the stone. "Well you can't change how your brain works." Eric said still looking her name carved into the rock. "Life really is strange isn't it Eric." She said.

(The next day. Evening.)

Ecerybody was restless. Even though they were trained for for months to sleep in the day and be active at night. No one could sleep. Typically the scout regiment would depart at the morning. However with the plan to set out at the moment of sunset the whole day was spent with soldiers visiting their families. Comforting their loved ones and conserving theur strength. As the time approached the scout regiment rallied on the top of the wall of the famous city of trost escorted by the military police and the southern garrison. Here the scouts pay their final salutes to their chain of command. General Pixis, Primer Zackery, Commander Dok and several other officers salute them with Historia standing before them. On the other side. Hange, Levi Ervin, Eric and other scout officers salute them back.

"Commander the time approaches." A soldier announces. The crowd below them were wild. Thousands of screams and cheers rained down. A waterfall of pride poured into the hearts of the survey corps as the mob cried for the success of theur mission. "TAKE BACK WALL MARIA FOR ALL OF US!" "HUMANITY'S FUTURE LIES IN YOUR HANDS!" "PLEASE RECLAIM THE LAND!" "LANGFORD!" "ALL HAIL THE QUEEN." "CORPORAL LEVI! WE ARE COUNTING ON YOU!" Scream after scream followed the scout regiment. Calling praise and hopes endlessly. "There go those selfish crowd again. Thinking they are fighting with us just by shouting some high words." Levi said. Though not at all sounding disdainful. "Still the very sound of their voices trying to push us on is heartwarming in its own way." Hange said.

"Tell me you two. How long has it been since the scout regiment has ever had this much support?" Ervin asked Levi and Hange. "Honestly I don't think the scouts ever had this much support in its time." Levi replied seeing some familiar faces in the crowd of the trost town's folk who aided them during the uprising. Their hopeful stares softened Levi's face. "YEAH! LEAVE IT TO US! WE ARE GONNA COME BACK VICTORIOUS IN NO TIME!" Apparently the trio of Jean, Connie and Sasha were screaming like idiots back to the crowd. "Sometimes a retarded mind is better in facing a situation." Hange remarked seeing how they were so stiff from all the cheering while they shouted back and eased up. Ervin noticing this decided to step up himself. With his only hand he drew his sword and roared.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With that the crowd shook the walls with the power of their screams. With that the scouts began to lower their horses and troops to the other side by elevators. During which Eric stepped closer towards the MP forces. Historia seeing this approached him seeing his face actually nervous. The crowd watched everything. They couldn't hear their small talk but many whistled at their casual touches then Eric surprised everyone by slowly removing his trademark bandana. He took Historia's hands and carefully placed the folded blood stained fabric into Historia's hands. Who resolutely held her ground and accepted it after some persuading. Many felt warmed by this gentle sight but then Historia delievered an unbelieveable shock to the whole world by doing something unthinkable right infront of everybody. Then slowly backing away to let the scouts depart.

Finally on the ground Ervin announces. "THE MISSION TO RECLAIM WALL MARIA HAS NOW BEGUN! SCOUT REGIMENT ONWARDS!"

Following that hundreds and hundreds of mounted soldiers rode away snickering at the astonising sight they just witnessed. Taking this as a good omen the move on.

Previously just before the commander's announcement. Eric's daze was slapped back to reality by Levi. "Wake up jelly boner. The time for the mission is nigh. So focus first, screw around later." Levi ordered. Eric heard it and knew it. He shook his head vigourously to remove all the blood rushing to his face from that embarrasing but inspiring moment on the wall. "Right." He said as his eyes forced themselves to focus.

Even with such a large batallion ripe for a horde attack they barely encountered a single titan. And each on they met was completely inactive. So the soldiers safely, swiftly and stealthily eliminated all of them. The gurantee of finally reaching their destination unscathed was finally coming to fruition. With only chit chat and slow but sure steps the scouts made quick progress to shiganshina. "I know we were supposed to tread carefully but this is a bit too slow. Its almost dawn and only a few hours left before sunrise." Levi grumbled. "We are almost there. This is the last southern hill leading to this area. Just over this trek is the shiganshina woods. Beyond that and its a two minute gallop to the city walls." Eric who's heart was swarming with old memories of this location described their path. Soon they were almost there. "Hey guys." Mikasa uttered. "I remember this spot. If I am not mistaken this is exactly the place we used to collect firewood from." "Heh. That means we are already here." Eric chuckled. True to his word in a few steps they saw the city walls. "So we finally made it. This is it people the city where it all began. Welcome to shiganshina." Immediately the order to chage was given. The tip of the sun was visible on the horizon. As light flooded the place. "The sun is begining to rise. Be careful of lingering titans hinding nearby." Ervin announces. "And GO!" That was a coded signal. As with that 100 hooded soldiers of the 500 scouts all got on their ODM gear and made a beeline for the outer gate.

'The enemy's objective is to capture Eren. They must have anticipated that we have a means of closing the gate since that is the very reason we are here. But from previous encounters. They also know that we will prioritise the outer gate as it will permanently stop the flow of titans into the walls. Which means it is obvious Eren will appear in the front gate. But as a counter measure Eren will be hooded and accompanied by 99 other troops all with their faces hidden by hoods as well. So by the time they figure out which one of us is Eren I am sure the gate will be well sealed before that.'

The soldiers moved without a word. Nobody spoke. Only the spund of the hissing of their gears broke the silence of dawn. "Something feels off here." Eric said stealthily moving around Hange and Levi. "Its too quiet. I know the titans are inactive but at least there should be a few of them lying around here." Hange said feeling nwrvous. "Which means we are right in the enemy's pocket. But we have no choice but to play along. The operation will continue as planned." Levi orders.

The four from shiganshina kept thinking back to their times when they were still innocent kids. 'This place. It hasn't changed a bit. Everything we had till then. It was all left behind to rot in here. I suppose nobody here knows the meaning of a proper burial do they. Don't worry dad. I will find mom and give her the proper burial she deserves. As for those three . . .'

The minutes following that the soldiers seemed to move around aimlessly. But all of a sudden out of nowhere a burst of yellow light with a green glow followed by earth shaking lightning a gigantic titan figure energed. He without a sound from his mouth moved into the hole and began to change his body. Thread like grey appendages extend out of his body that was slowly turning into stone. After a good ten minutes of work the hole was firmly sealed airtight. The soldiers immediately move in to inspect it. "Keep your eyes peeled. Stay on the lookout for enemies." Hange ordered. Meanwhile Eren emerged from his titan form with steam comung off his body as he rushed to get to the top of the walls. There he saw Mikasa waiting for him with an extended hand pulling him up. As he took her hand Eren finally noticed she had white bandages wrapping her forearm to her hands to create a makeshift fingerless gloves. He also saw many other soldiers tried it as well. He guessed that this was also a way to a camouflage Eric who was running this handwear. Taking off her cloak she put it on him before asking. "Are you okay?"

Eren quickly hid his face with the hood before saying. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." "HOW IS THE HOLE?" Hange shouted. "Its sealed tight." After the soldiers confirmed it on both sides. They fire a yellow smole flare indicating their success. Hange immediate punched the air in delight. "Yes. We did it. Eren equipment report." She said. "I lost my cloak. It got stuck in the stone. But my gear is working fine." Eren replied. "Good. What about your physical condition?" She asked again. "The training paid off. I'm fine. I could use a sip of water though." Eren joked as they began to run back to the inner gate to rally with the main force. Soon enough a water skin was thrown at Eren from a hidden soldier nearby. Eren chuckled before taking a gulp and handing it to a support soldier. 'Thanks Eric.'

"Its strange. Did we actually close the gate? That easily? I mean . . " Eren began to have doubt as to why the enemy is just letting him do what he wants. Slowly Eric pulls up beside them "Don't be surprised. Ever since you got that bottle the issue of sealing the gate was no longer a problem. That was the easy part. The real challenge is keeping it that way. Because I gurantee you as long as they are breathing they will continue to destroy the walls as many times as they have to."

"Thats right. Until we kill all of our enemies including Reiner and Bertold wall maria will never become human territory. And I use the term kill because capturing them is out of the question. Your hands are already bloody. Adding one more number can't hurt." Levi who was surprisingly running ahead of them spoke coldly. Then immediately Eruc broke away from them as he was instructed to not stay too close to Eren. The soldiers continue to scout the area but felt restless at the lack of enemies. "What do you think commander? Are they not able to handle our advance? They aren't making any moves." A soldier beside Ervin said. "No they are waiting. That what makes this unsettling. The longer we stay here the more our chances of success dwindle. We won't be able to handle a drawn out encounter. We need quick and decisive blows to finish this battle."

"Commander. I found a full set of camping equipment down there. It seems they were drinking something. But the pot was cold" Armin immediately pull up to the commander and said. Eric who was nearby heard that and also got close to the commander. "Can I see that?" Eric asked taking the cup Armin was holding. He took a whiff and felt a familiar smell. He scraped some of the liquid at the bottom and tasted it. "Mmmm. Chocolate. Damn these guys have some good stuff." Eric said. "Now is not the time to discuss our economic standpoints captain. Tell me Arlert. Was it a metal pot that went cold?" Ervin said. Eric threw away the cup and looked back at the commander. "Yes sir." Armin replied. "Strange even during winter a freshly used metal pot will take at least 7 minutes to cool off. But I counted every second that passed since we left the forest. And I know it took us less than three minutes since we came into view from the walls. There is no way a pot like this would cool off by then. The must have had a means to scout out our positions well before then. Which means they had plenty of time to prepare for our arrival." Ervin deduced. "My unease grows worse and worse." Eric said.

"Arlert. I am putting the mission on hold. Our objective is to now find and eliminate the enemy lying around here. I am entrusting you with the task of finding them." Armin flinched for a second at him being entrusted to this task. But knew hesitation will cost them dearly. So he steeled himself and said. "Yes sir."

"The enemy is trying to make us lose our cool. And I think its working. With a flimsy plan like this we have no choice but to play along with them and their secret weapons." Eric said sitting down on the wall. "Thankfully this time. We have a few tricks of out own don't we captain." Ervin replied before rallying the troops. Soon a small platoon was entrusted to Armin. "What are your orders sir?" The soldiers ask. "Uhh . Um split into two group to search the buildings around the inner gate. Both inside and outside. If you find anything let us know with an acoustic shell." He ordered. The soldiers looked amoungst themselves but then nodded. "Roger!" They reply before dashing towards the edge of the walls but just on the last second on the edge.

A lightbulb lit up in Armin's head.

"WAIT!" Armin shouts. This sudden call startle all the soldiers causing many to trip and bump into one another. "What do you mean wait?!" The soldiers angrily grunt irritated. "They know we are going to search the buildings. Its obvous. So I doubt they are going to hid in there. Disregard that last order and search the walls in that same order." Armin said. But the soldiers looked skeptical. "What do you base this on?" One soldier asks. "The enemy doesn't know about our awareness of the titans inside the walls. That means there is definately enough space in there for humans to stay for an extended period of time. Its a hunch but they may never expect us to check that area." Armin weaky tries to explain. The soldiers murmur to themselves when Eric stepped up. "Back straight." He raked his hand straight down Armin's spine causing him to bolt upright. "Listen everybody. Do you remember the last mission? The titans always use their strange powers to gain the upper hand on us arbitrarily. Our inability to think wider is what costed us the mission. Don't make the same mistake twice." The soldier eyes calmed and noded. "He's right. There are times to be rigid and times to be flexible men. Use the principles you learned as soldiers and put your all into the mission. Obey the chain of command. Remember, in this mission failure is unacceptable."

The soldier finally understood and then looked at Armin awaiting orders. "Same deal as before. Two groups. Use your swords check the walls. If any part sounds unusual or hollow. Let us know immediately." Armin nervously said again. "Yes sir" the men chorous. "Remember Armin. Confidence." Eric said taping his shoulder before leaving. Armin who felt more assured again joined the search.

In ten minutes one of the soldiers just beside Armin discovered a hollow spot in the wall. "Huh. It seems hollow. Alright then." Saying that he fired a sound round drawing everyone's attention. They didn't mention to search together and the soldier tried to remove the thin sheet of rock. Eric and a few others immediately sensed the rising bloodlust. "Oh shit. H . . . ." before he could scream and blow his cover Ervin slapped his only hand over his mouth to shut him up. "GET BACK!" He roared at the soldier. But it was too late. The soldier removed the piece only to find a shadowy figure holding a pair of swords coming for the kill. He couldn't react as he got stabbed and fell to his death. From the hole emerged Reiner. The intensity skyrocketed immediately. After coming out the first person he saw was Armin. Seeing a chance for a valuable kill he poised his sword but Armin also drew his. But luckily he was saved as Reiner noticed Levi's dangerous aura. But barely reacted as he got stabbed in the neck. Levi then followed it up another shot to impale his his heart but Reiner moved to miss the spot barely. Levi saw he had no more time lest he risk breaking his leg and had to pull up. "Corporal!" Armin shouted. "FUCK IT AAAALL!" Levi screamed in a fit of anger and self hate. "I couldn't do it. I was so close. I couldn't kill him." He said pained. Then everyone watched as Reiner's broken body hits the pavement from 30 meters in the air. But then he glowed and exploded in a flare of titanising light. Everyone watched with pained expressions as the armoured titan sprang to life. Mayhem broke out as the soldiers prepared for battle.

"Check the surrounding area. Find and other . . . " Ervin's orders were cut short as another series of explosions occured in the horizon behind him. From a colossal cloud of steam emerged the infamous beast titan and a horde of titans. He picked up a giant boulder and wuth magnificient dexterity threw the rock. It flew across the air towards the inner gate. "PROJECTILE INCOMING. TAKE COVERRRRRRRR!" Ervin roared. The rock smashed firmly into place right in the inner gate. "Did he miss?" One of the soldiers ask. "No it had good aim. He blocked our entrance to the town by horse. They are planning to take out our horses. They are planning to destroy our sulply line and means of retreat. So they want to end us right here and now as well." Ervin says.

Inside the town again the armoured titan stood up. He then slowly approached the inner gate. Removing the armour on his hands and feet to reveal a highly clawed hand and toes. 'That was a dangerous move. If I was only a second too late I would've been dead. That was a close one. But its over now. First I will kill the horses and then take these survey corps out. Their feeble weapons can't hurt me. And Eric is out of commision. So victory is . . . '

' **Who is out of commission?'**

Before Reiner could even react the force of 50 cannons compressed to the size of a bullet was blasted against the left side of his skull. It all happened in a flash of blue light and intense sparks. He was knocked off his feet and sent ploughing into the dirt. He turned over to see Eric standing on his chest with horrible red glints in blue bloodthirsty eyes. And a creepy smile. "Hi there Reiner. Nice to see you again." Eric says remembering the last thing Historia said to him smiling before leaving.

"Good luck. And tear them apart."

T. B. C.

Thanks for reading and review.


	42. Chapter 42 Battle symphony

Well there isn't much to say. To those who have been reading my story so far I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I tried to proof read the story a bit so the spelling errors should be low. Please enjoy and keep reading.

Have fun

Chapter 42. Overkill . . . Overboard . . . Overdrive.

The moment Reiner transformed the intensity was roaring. Momemts following that the beast titan appeared initiating his own strategy. Upon blocking the entrance into the town for the horses which was the fastest and safest means of transportation in titan lands for the human forces. If they die they will be completely isolated and have no means of escape.

After the beast titan's encirclement was complete with a row of 15 meter titans in a rough semi circle around the walls the leader screamed and smashed his fist into the ground causing a small horde of tiny but fast 2 to 3 meter titans to charge towards the horses. At last Ervin spoke up. "Levi. Its time. ALL RECRUIT FORCES STAND YOUR GROUND AND DEFEND THE HORSES. TIME TO PUT YOUR TRAINING TO THE TEST. DIRK AND KLAUS FORCES REINFORCE THE UNIT 1 FRONTLINE." With that all forces except a few reserve units, unit 4 and the special ops. charge the battlefield to confront the titans.

So then they turn to the armoured titan standing up after being stunned by Eric. ' **Frost come back. Its starting. Do your thing**.' Levi ordered. Eric had a disappointed look on his face. This was due to the fact he was ordered not to battle the armoured titan. Because he is their only chance against the colossal titan and the strategy for shutting down Bertold revolved around him. So Eric moved away. Before Reiner's eyes returned to focus Eric disappeared. He thought he should inform their leader. But suddenly he was cut off. Eric spoke to Levi, Eren and Mikasa one last time. **'Alright guys brace yourselves. Total shutdown.'**

Immediately everyone connected to titan powers felt a sharp jolt and their minds felt disconnected and enclosed.

Eric who practiced day and night mastered his telepathic ability and cut off all communications with everybody. Reiner was surprised. He couldn't sense anybody anymore. He couldn't hear anyone's voices anymore. As did the others when they were all isolated. Eren and Mikasa both gulped after being connected by mind for so long getting cut off brought a scary lonely feeling inside them. This strategy was used to prevent the eny from abusing Eric's power and using it for themselves and trace their moves. Also to bring out the feeling Eric is not in the battlefield.

And its working. "What's the matter Mikasa?" Eren asks seeing a stressed look on the usually calm and composed Mikasa. "I know this strategy helps us take Bertold and the beast titan by surprise I am still feeling nervous. Eric's powers really worked to perfection. I can't even feel anyone unless I am looking directly at them. I am just scared that when we are seperated I wont be able to keep track of yo . . . ." Eren shished her up instantly by putting a hand on her mouth. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I said it before and I will say it again. We are here to win. In fact I decided that after we go back with a victory I have something very special for you. And that is a promise." Knowing what he is implying her face quickly turn red. Unable to speak she continues to run.

After getting to the appointed position he parts away frpm the group. "Alright guys. Wish me luck." Eren shouts before moving on his own. Towards the center of the city.

In the meantime Ervin who was observing the enemy noticed a titan on all fours carrying cargo on its back beside the beast titan. 'That quadruped titan has a saddle on its back for carrying cargo. It seems to move the beast titans whims. Does it have intelligence? And if it is then was this one a lookout keeping watch for our arrival. In that case. . .' "That quadruped titan with them may posses intelligence and could hamper our plans. Eliminate it on the first chance you get." He informed the remainder of the soldiers as they moved away leaving him alone except a few personal assistants.

They watch as the armoured titan tries to climb the walls. 'Un-fucking-believeable. I can't believe one guy can cause this much problems for us.' Reiner thought. He was completely unnerved at Eric's sneak attack. His chief did tell him there is a countermeasure for Eric but the fact he is lurking nearby watching every single one of his movements while he is completely cut off is scaring the crap out of him. Should he go through with the plan to kill the horses and risk another sneak attack or should he wait. Ultimately waiting was more dangerous so he chose to go through with his original plan.

'Damn it. First a ridiculous close call from Levi. The Eric pulling that stunt. How did they know that my weak point was my neck. If I hadn't dispersed all my brain functions across the rest of my body that would've meant instant death. Did they experiment with Eren that far or was it . . . . No I shouldn't get distracted. I have to kill the horse as soon as possible and get the hell out of here. The longer I stay in these city walls the more dangerous it become for me.' Reiner thought as he finally reached the top of the walls. There he saw the commander of the force Ervin Smith standing all alone with only one arm. This was such a sweet opportunity for Reiner but knowing Eric this was too much of a risk so he turned his attention to the horses.

But then . . . .

 **BOOOOOOM**

A gigantic bolt of yellow lighting struck and the morning sky turned green with energy as a massive ball of smoke and energy swirled and then exploded to reveal the 16 meter tall rogue titan. Eren.

'Wha . . ? But why? He is perfectly aware of the fact that he is our prime target so why would he show himself like this. Unless. . . .' His suspicions were confirmed correct as Eren began to head for the walls. 'He is planning to escape. And with his titan powers he can actually escape all the way to trost without even needing a horse. And with him gone our staying here will be pointless. Then with him out of the way Eric can fry us without holding back or doing what he did back in the trost district and wipe out all the titans. And if he manages to escape with the core members even if we kill the entire survey corps they can regroup. And if Eren was able to master hardening in just 3 months, anymore time and he might just take control of the coordinates power. And if he does it will spell disaster for us. But still why did he transform here of all places. He could've used his gear to get to the top of the walls and then attempt it. Oh wait.' He then realised if he lets Eren go free then there is a danger that their warchief would get caught in a pincer attack between Levi's vanguard forces and Eren. And to put a cherry on top with Eric present that may become a three pronged attack.

He sighed internally and then gave a pained smile before turning. "Jeez, commander. If you were planning this from the start you could have at least spared me this climb." Reiner said to himself as he jumps off the walls to face off against Eren. He also saw Eren trying to set things up so they fought as far away from the walls as they can. A countermeasure against a falling Bertold.

'Its too bad Reiner that you can't hear what I have to say. But I will say it anyway. The last time we fought even through blatantly cheating I was still winning. I had you on the ropes before Bertold screwed things up. Even so if no one interfered I still had the upper hand. If it comes to hand to hand combat Annie was a much more formidable opponent.' As Reiner slowly walked up to Eren he tensed his fists. The skin on it burned off as veins in his knuckles tore open and a grey liquid seeped out. That liquid took the form of a tough cuboid/cylindrical shape around his fingers and hardened into place. Reiner who was too overconfident about his armour paid no heed to this motion but noted the full meter Eren was standing over him.

Deciding to take the first shot the armoured titan reeled back his left fist and swung foreward. Eren with months and months of grinding and being ripped apart by the cold titan easily ducked and dodged to the right. With this opening he punched as hard as he could on his midriff creating shockwaves that blew dust away as it cracked a small portion of his armour. Pushing him back but Reiner ignored it and spead his arms wide to sweep Eren of his feet and perform a take down. It was unsuccessful yet again as Eren continues to either push him back or fire quick punches with his powerful fists. Getting angrier by the second Reiner changed tactics once more and went for a striking punch. Which was the same punch he used to completely blow Eren to the ground in their first battle.

However seeing it coming Eren's honed senses from months of training with an angered Eric learned to use the bare minimum space needed to dodge. With Reiner so close and an opportunity so sweet Eren struck. Moving like lightning and striking like a megaton bomb Eren moved in and smashed his fist into the armour plated face so hard he caused half of it to completely break apart and severely deform. The onlookers of the battle could feel the horrible sickening sensations roaring across the battlefield. 'What have you been upto Reiner these past few months. Do you know what I did? I worked day and night to get stronger. Whether it was exercises to toughen up my human body or getting torn to pieces by Eric in my titan form. The way I am now. I will never lose to you. NEVER! Especially not here. Not in the very town I was born in. Not in my home. I am going to bust that fucking hide of yours wide open and after I rip you limb from limb I will peel that rotten carcass of yours right out to show you how big a pile of shit you really are!'

The rogue titan gives out a mighty roar upon smashing reiner into the ground and sending him tumbling into a building. Immediately Eren wasting no time continues his own assault.

Meanwhile outside the walls many recruits were panicking on what to do with the horses. Many were already airbourne while others were running around aimlessly with the horses on foot. Marlow trying to take some form of control of the situation kept barking orders. "MARLOW WHAT SHOULD WE DO? WHERE DO WE TIE UP THE HORSES?" A scared recruit screams. "DUMBASS! The titans are GOING for the horses. Don't bunch up. Our orders are to keep the horses seperate and keep moving." Marlow said back. "Recruits, keep moving. Protect the horses. Dirk squad will cover you." One of the battling veterans shout from above. "2 three to four meter titan incoming. Watch out." Another soldier barks as the recruits get their fist glimpss of what the regular titans truely are. The digusting mindless doughy creatures with no mind or muscle. Just a hideous maas of death and horror. Unlike sophisticated titans like the rogue and cold titan their poses were fixed and weird. They charge senselessly running towards them. The soldier fearfully confronts it but in that distraction a hooded soldier swoops in and effortlessly kills them. "Bottoms up." He says before the titans collapse and begin to decompose. The hooded soldier then jumps to the roof and shouts. "Move it recruits. Make yourselves useful for once and get these horses out of harms way. We don't want to die. We haven't died yet and lets try to keep it that way." He shouts. Levi who was watching from afar had a permanently annoyed look on his face. He scoffed at the hooded soldier's behaviour. 'Damn weakings. Can't fight properly. Can't move properly and even die early. I hate weaklings.

 **'Say corporal shall we teach these recruits how to work together**?' Eric suddenly asked. 'Y **ou are supposed to keep the power off Frost. And no, we don't have time for this nonsense.'** Levi harshly replies. ' **But come on sir. You and I both know that if we don't pull something crazy these soldiers are never gonna be able to muster the guts to fight back. I mean just look at them sir.'** Eric then said. Levi had a very pained look on his knowing he was right. The soldiers were pathetic. Only the old veterans and previous fighters put up any action. The rest of the recruits are either running around aimlessly. Some senselessly asking for more orders. While many were simply panicking like useless idiots. **'You gotta be kidding me. For all that tough talk in the dining halls this is the best they can do. Fuck it. Alright fine. We will do it my way.I will take the kill**.' Levi responded.

 **'Negative. I have to take the kill. My power protects me from the attraction of titans. I can't lure them. So you kinda have to go my way.'**

 **'FUCK YOU FROS . . .'** Before Levi could finish his rant Eric cut off the connection so things became silent once more. With a growl Levi jumped from the roof top and kicked a nearby titan straight in the face grabbing its attention. Then began to lure the titan his way. "Ladies and gentlemen. Morons and imbeciles. Welcome the survey corps' first ever field demonstration of eliminating titans with your friends." Levi sarcastically mutters to himself but actually he worded it loud enough for everyone to hear.

Eric was forced to chuckle at that intro. "Step 1. Have your friend nab the attention of one of the titans around you them lure them in." With that message the soldiers watched the two men work together to bring a titan to a suitable spot then Eric said. "Step 2. Align yourself to the line of movement of the titan and be ready. And when your target arrives go for step 3. Kill."

As soon as Levi moved close Eric moved and elegantly slashed up the nape of the titan killing it. "And that is literally the easiest way to kill a titan EVER." Eric announced with a shout. The recruits on the ground remained jawdropped at how unbelieveably easy it is to kill titans. Everyone knew they were skilled but to the point they just literally performed a titan killing demonstration/experiment on the spot. The recruits look amoungst themselves. Steel their hearts and follow their example. If they can do it this easily they have to prove their worth here and now. They all muster their feeble courage and take a stand. The results were . . .different to say the least as some tried to act like a veteran and manage to pull off a kill while others peed themselves at the sight of a titan. The beast titan who was looking at them from this great distance was amused at this surprisingly comedic display. He was originally shocked how fast Langford made his recovery but it was short lived. 'Amusing. But your efforts are pointless on this battlefield.' "I BELIEVE ITS TIME MY COMMRADE." He says to the quadruped titan beside him.

Back in the walls Eren began to beat the crap out of Reiner as promised. After pushing back the armoured bastard as everyone cheered Eren continued his relentless wave of merciless reinforced punches. Reiner got pushed back to the point where he crashed into a building. Eren punched again. He tried to block it with his arms but the hardness of the rock like substance on his fists combined with the sheer force of his strength the armour on the titan's forearms began to break and following that unbelieveably the sound of bones breaking began to come out of his forearms. Reiner screetched fiercely but Eren unfazed used the opening to smash another fist into his face whlie his arm held the gigantic beast back.

'The experiments really paid off. Thanks to all those sparring sessions with Eric I was able to master this fighting style. With these fists I know I can do it. I can defeat this scumbag. Its time to finish this armoured retard.' Eren thought out loud and then launched another spine chilling punch to turn the armoured titan's protected face into a zombified one. Even so if these two had anything in common that would be their resolve to win. Reiner roared viciously and tried to pounce on Eren. But being light and well built Eren easily dodged him but was immediately taken by when the armour plated beast dived for his legs. 'Oh shit.' Oh shit was right as Eren was swept off his feet and with monumental force had his entire body swung over Reiner's titanised head and in a 31 meter high swing smashed head first into a stone building. It was a soul shaking experience for both Eren and the onlookers as he was hurled like a lump of meat being manually grinded to a pulp. 'GREAT FLYING FUCKS' Eren yells in his head as he was pulverised into the building. But Reiner was not done as he roared maniacally by still pulling Eren from the rubble and poising his fist moved like a pile driver over Eren's head hoping to flatten his cranium and kill his movement instantly. But to his shock Eren barely dodged that crushing blow by a hair and kicked him off. He stands up and the two violent beasts continue to duke it out.

"Section commander its getting really messy down there!" Mikasa yells now equipped with her brand new weapons. And with rigourous training and her innate skill with weaponary even in its moment of truth she felt confident she could use it perfectly. "Be patient, don't make a move until we completely surround him. Everything depends on the first strike. We have to eliminate them before they get the chance to figure out our strategy. So we have to make this attack perfect. Get to your position and wait till Eren makes that opening. Stay calm and hold on to the hope that Eren will make it happen." Hange shouts back as the soldiers continually move from position to position.

They begin to reminisce about the introduction of their new weapon. "This iron rod is our new weapon. I believe many of you have witnessed or at least heard about the armoured titans defences. So you must also know how ineffective our current weaponary are. So up until now in our previous battles as Eren and Eric fought we were forced to watch absolutely powerless to help." Hange spoke as she began her briefing over new weapon dubbed the 'thunder spear'.

"Yeah she's right. We were like flies in front of him." Jean remarked. "Yup if the commander didn't lure that horde of titans in with him then . . . " he stopped short as Hange continued.

"Moving on as it stands our only arsenal against the armoured titan is Eren's grappling skills as a titan, Eric's decomposing powers and hopefully the hardened punch Eren newly aquired. So I pray this will give us the edge we need over our enemies. As you understand the moment we seal the wall our priority will shift to eliminating the intelligent titans. Particularly speaking Bertold, Reiner and their leader that mysterious beast titan."

"So how does it work?" Mikasa asked crossing her hands getting straight to the point. "How astute of you Mikasa. Why don't I just show you directly." Hange said tossing a strap at Mikasa who examined it.

Outside Mikasa stood wearing the holder of that spear. Everyone watched as Hange loaded a spear into the ring. "Now aim." She said as Mikasa took a stance. "And press the switch over there." Following that Mikasa fired propelling the spear straight into a tree piercing it with great power impressing a few recruits but most veterans were still looking skeptical. Then they noticed the wire that was still connected from the holder to the spear. With an evil smile Hange ordered. "Now yank." Mikasa pulled and the wire with a click. Then a ka-chink. Followed by an explosion inside the tree blowing the trunk apart causing it to topple over with a crash. Now everybody smiled and cheered.

"You see. Just like thunder after a lightning strike thats why we call it the thunder spear. Thats our only hope. We have to pierce that armour and blow it apart from the inside." Hange stated. "But remember everyone. With this kind of compressed firepower we can't use it as much as we want. In fact in order to use it in a field we need to fulfill a few special conditions first."

Back to the battle Reiner who barely managed to hold down Eren got trapped in an arm lock then flipped over and tossed over to the other end of the lane they were fighting in. 'SUCK MY DICK BITCH!" Eren yells as Reiner struggles to get back up on his feet. Eren was about to take a step foreward but a soldier made his move and jumped off his shoulder. This was an indication their strategy was underway so calmed down and held his ground. The soldier furuously charged at a breakneck pace staring Reiner. 'Who is that? Eric? Crap if he hits me with one of those attacks of his I might be in a huge pickle right now.' He put up his arms in defence but then felt no bloodlust as the soldier glided in between his arms and moved over him giving Reiner a glimps under their hood. Reiner saw it was just a girl from the scout regiment. What purpose did she serve? He turned back to look foreward only to see Hange and Mikasa almost in his face. They had something on their arms but before he coupd even comprehend what they were holding both of his eyes were pierced by some sort of lance.

"What the fu . . . " he couldn't even think as he heard two ka-chinks and a click. Instantly he was blinded but that was nothing compared the mind blowing experience of having his eyeballs explode like nitro glycerine. " **GGGRRRAARRGHHH**!" He roared madly at the sickening pain that flared in his skull. "Yikes. Now thats what I call a skull fuck." Some uncouth but loyal older scouts remarked after watching.

"It works. Yesss. But we are not done yet. The three conditions for a successful attack were 1. To tire out the Armoured titan which Eren did. 2. A distraction which the girl pulled off well enough to give us plenty of room to strike and evade without being caught in our own blast. And finally 3. Plenty of buildings to give us proper height and surrounding him. We can't stall anymore lets finish this with one decisive blow.' Hange's contemplation went on a large platoon of soldiers from the special ops and unit 4 poured out of the buildings behind Reiner. Charging in all armed with thunder spears simultaneously firdd upto 12 or so spears into the armour in his nape to pierce through it. With a heavy heart Jean and the others pulled the cable and landed on the roof watching the henious explosions blow apart Reiner's neck.

A small steam cloud was whipped up but was quickly blown away. Revealing very soft skinless muscles underneath. "YEAH! THE ON HIS NAPE IS STRIPPED. NOW LETS BLOW HIM TO KINGDOM COME PERMANENTLY!" Many soldier happily cheer. Everyone aimed the spear ing their other arm and aim. There was some hesitation among the special ops people but Jean's yelled them back into focus. Bearing tearful looks they fire. "Guys this bastard is not our friend. He is just a bitch who backstabbed us. Kill him while looking at their face." Jean said looking straight at the armoured titan as he pulled the wire. A click and then the soft but thick tissue exploded like fireworks of blood from the inside.

This time the steam was much thicker and rose higher. They all waited for the results of their actions. A few extremely stressful minutes pass. Slowly the steam began to let up. The etched closer trying to see. The sound of crumbling flesh and sizzling came. A few embers flew into the air. Then came the bone chilling sight of Reiner with eeverything above his lower jaw missing. His titan fell to its knees as it remained there unmoving. Undying. A few seconds pass he did not even twitch. But soon cheers broke out celebratong the downfall of the armoured titan. "WHOOOHOO WE SENT HIS HEAD FLYING . YEAH WE KILLED THAT ARMOURED FUCKER!" They roared as Eren also fell to his knees trying to catch his breath feeling slightly relieved. In the mean time Connie and Sasha sat down for a moment and shed a few tears. "You were a pain kill Reiner but look what looking down on us humans have got you. You evil bastard." Jean said but after looking at Connie and Sasha a tinge of anger filled him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IMBECILES CRYING FOR?! This isn't over yet. He was just of the many bitches against humanity. We aren't done yet. We killed him and now we move on." He roared in their faces.

Outside the walls the cheers and explosions could be heard. By a handful of people apparently. "I guess the strategy worked too bad I didn't get to see it. Feels good to have things roll your way for once." Eric said slashing up the last of the titans assaulting the horses. Thankfully his and Levi's quick work not a single horse died. "Don't feel too good. There is still two more names on our hit list we need to clear before we can claim victory." Levi stated. "And besides. I'm sure you have other plans for something good after we go back. Right Frost?" Levi remarks as he kills a few stragglers as well. "You had to bring it up didn't you corporal." Eric replies hiding his face under his hood. "With the performance princess showed on the walls its hard not to." How two men were conversing like this in a battlefield was anyone's guess.

But all joy died when they heard

" **UUUUURRRRRAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH** "

A terrifying roar from the inside of the walls that nearly created earthquakes. They looked all over the place with their eyes scanning every inch of their surroundings for signs of a reaction to that sound as roars like that was a guranteed sign of trouble. Their eyes fell on the beast titan as he picked up a barrel from his cargo titan and then stood up to toss it. Eric and Levi immediately sensed what was inside it. "Corporal?!" Eric demanded. "GO!" Levi barks back as Eric headed straight for the walls.

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What the fuck happened in there? Didn't they prepare not to cheer untill they confirm that Reiner is dead?" Eric cursed as he watched the barrel fly over him into the walls like an oversized grenade. This was a grenade because if Bertold transforms from up there and splashes down on the city with his 60 meter tall body. He is sure to wipe out half the city and flatten it straight. Its practically a mini nuke.

Eric began to channel his power as much as possible in order to stop Bertold from transforming or at least screw up his transformation so he does not kill the people down there. But a sight in the far distance brough some peace to his falling heart. Reiner with his human body exposed and his head missing. Whether he is alive or dead with him this exposed there is a chance. Just maybe . . . .

But his hunch was right on the money. He didn't transform much the relief of the escaping soldiers. But instead he dived out of the barrel screaming "REINEEEEEEEER!" Eric raced through the city streets to reach them. Bertold used his ODM gear to reach Reiner and check his condition. His cold blood flowed again after confirming he was alive though barely. But sensing Eric's dangerous presence approaching he steeled himself. "Reiner. I am sorry. But if you can hear me. Just hang on tight. I will put an end to this for you." He announces as he turns to confront the scouts.

"Whew that was a scary moment. I guess we are safe for now. He realised Reiner's condition and aborted his attack. At this point its downright convinent for him to walk right into our outstretched arms." Hange remarked.

"Target is approaching!" One of the soldiers call out but before he arrived another hooded soldier arrived. "I am taking over command here if you don't mind section commander." Eric spoke openly but kept his hood. "Sure you the boss." Hange joked but then made a serious expression. "Section commander you and your men should finish the job of killing the armoured titan. As for this colossal prick the special ops will handle him." Eric ordered. "Fine by me. Lets go men." Hange say as she moves away. At the first sight of Bertold Eric whipped out his swords and wanted to charge but was hoarsely grabbed by Armin from the collar. "What is it Armin?!" Eric yells at him. "Please. Let me talk to him. This might be our last chance to negotiate. I . . " Eric stopped for a second and pried Armin's hand off him. "Why did you just do that?" His tone was so cold it sounded almost stony and dead. It made Armin's spine shiver with fright. But then he let Armin go. "Alright fine but I will do the talking." Eric replied.

"YO BIG ASS BERT OVER HERE!" Eric roared as he approached Bertold from the left of a building he was standing on. But suddenly dove into it from a window. Bertold looked at the right expecting an attack from the right but he came back out of the same window he went in. And as per Armin wanted went for a swift kick. Bertold barely seeing this put up his arms to block it. The impact rattled the very bones in his forearm.

"Hey Bertold lets have a little talk." Eric said as he blew him away. Bertold who was knocked of the building fell on the roof of another building. He stood up wobbly with a weird incomprehensible look on his face. "If I agree to talk will you do me a favour and kill everyone in the scout regiment including yourself." Bertold shouts back goading time for his aching arms to recover. "Sure." Eric replied scaring the wits out of everyone watching. Did he just agree to kill everyone . . .? " . . . But no. I'm sorry but I can't do that. Tell me what you really want Bertold." Eric forced a sleazy smile on his face as he spoke unnerving everyone.

"WE ONLY HAVE BUT TWO DESIRES! RECOVERING THE COORDINATE POWER EREN HAS AND THE ANNIHILATION OF ALL THE HUMANS INSIDE THOSE WALLS!" Bertold shouts back. Then he quickly jumps off the building as Eric dives in to attack him swords blazing.

"Don't you see Eric?! When stripped of all lies and falsehoods this is our reality. This has already been decided, all of it." Bertold said as he swung his swords more skillfully than Eric expected. Eric parried it through and once again went for a cheapshot and tried punched him. Bertold barely dodged and fell back. "I have no idea what the fuck you just said right now." Eric said keeping his same face. "Heh. I will make it simple for your tiny brain to comprehend. I decided that all of your lives end here." They continue to cross swords and clash with each other. "You got it all backwards you colossal moron . . . .sssss . . .its you who wont be leaving here alive." Eric said with a hiss after Bertold successfully landed a hard knee to his gut. Seeing his chance Bertold wanted to take the offensive but was taken by surprised when he realised Eric let him hit just to get him close. Eric thrusted his sword straight forward towards his neck for a lethal blow. Bertold instantly freaked out and pushed him away to make a narrow escape and only losing some hair.

"WHAT A SHAME BERTOLD! AND HERE I THOUGHT I WOULDN'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO ANNIE'S SCREAMS ANYMORE. YOU HAVE TO REALISE THAT ONLY INFORMATION YOU CAN PROVIDE CAN SAVE HER! ITS SO HEART BREAKING AND SOUL CRUSHING TO HEAR HER GETTING SLASHED, RAPED AND TORTURED DAY AFTER DAY . . . ." Armin hoarsely screamed to Bertold then got interrupted harshly.

Bertold threw a spinning sword straight at his direction while shouting. "Shut the hell up you feckless twit!" Bertold said furiously but then surprisingly calmed down taking deep breaths. Twit and feckless two terms completely against Armin's character. Being used together as an insult shook Armin up and seriously ticked off Eren and Mikasa. 'Don't make any rash moves. If he accidentally transforms he could kill us all instantly.' Eric answered calmly to their rage. Though his own anger was visible. But it was still small compared to his amusement of how appropriately he reacted to Armin's underhanded tactics.

"Hmm you know what . . .screw her. Those filthy pigs can have her for all I care. She is an insult to us warriors for being defeated so easily." Bertold shot back. Eric flew in and stood on the same roof as Bertold. He outstretched his sword. Bertold did the same with the tips of their blades locked in a power struggle. "Surprised. Thought that if you brought up Annie you could mess with my head didn't you? I saw through your plans Eric. You never meant to kill me all this time Eric, you were just trying keep me distracted or knock me unconscious. You felt that you could decieve the meek, faint hearted Bertold while others rush to kill Reiner. All this is just a farce. Your overwhelming lack of knowledge forces you to resort to these cheap tactics. Cheap words, insults and trash talk all this just to prevent me from noticing the soldiers surrounding me." Bertold coldly stated like a dead person.

"You know what? You're right. A cheapshot victory is no fun truth be told. I wil tell you the truth. Annie is not captured Bertold. After we defeated her in stohess and moved in for a capture she glowed in blue light and encased herself in a blue crystal shell that couldn't even be scratched even to this day." This made Bertold visibly flinch. "That's right. She is probably in a state of suspened animation and we don't have the technology to free her. So she is out the equation but we can't extract any info out of her so she is a dead end." Eric pressed on. "You really like playing dirty Eric. Whether you tell me the truth or make up a bunch of lies all of them trying to throw me off. . . . But I don't blame you. You resort to such underhanded tactics in order to compensate your severe lack of knowledge. You desire to kill me for everything that I have done yet you hold back because you want to keep me alive for the information I possess. Just to quench your thirst for knowledge." Bertold spat heartlessly.

"Yet knowing all of that you still agreed to talk to me. Why?" Eric said lowering his stance like a coiled snake.

"I wanted to assure myself that I wont break down and cry like last time. I can't believe I a warrior so patheticly sobbed like that, it was the biggest humiliation of my life. But enough about that I have my mission objectives planned and my priorities straight so its fine. All of you guys are my precious friends. I'll make sure to ki . . . ."

Bertold was stopped on the spot with a piston like fist connecting to his nose crushing the nasal bones and pushing them in. How did Eric cover that much ground in a split second was anyone's guess.

"Was a moron. . . . Still a moron . . . . and will probably die a moron. Spare me that bullshit please." Eric who remained in contact spoke firmly with his voice suddenly sounding cold and deadly with no trace of that previous playfulness. He backed up as Bertold toppled over and fell to the lower roof beside them he weakly stood up limped to the edge holding his bleeding nose and used his gear to reach the next roof top to put some distance between them. Eric towered over him saying.

"Its good that you made up your mind about your position but remember this bitch you were never our commrade the moment you revealed your true colours. You belong with them. You are the enemy. Never call yourself our friend again otherwise I will use your head as baseball practice." Eric's voice was full to the brim with bloodthirsty hatred and toxic rage as he wiped the blood off his knuckles.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue. I don't care whether you call us the decendants of evil or traitor. In this battlefield with our limited knowledge you are the ones who are truely evil. . . . Alright then Bertold try to out talk me now." Eric said with his shadow overcasting Bertold who laid on his back glaring at Eric holding onto his nose. Several seconds of silence pass. The atmosphere thick enough to be cut by a knife. Nobody dared to move. Nobody wanted to break the silence lest they risk unleashing a force of great chaos. Nobody except one.

Bertold broke his glare as he realised a black figure rise behind and above him. Contrary to the frozen stare Eric gave him this one was deep fried bloodlust at its finest.

He quickly rolled away as the blade came down so hard it pierced through the stone roof. A clear sign it was lethal. Standing up he pulled his swords again to counter this assaulting soldier. But it was of no avail as he was holding no ground and being heavily overpowered. The best he could do was avoid taking a fatal blow. However he was mercilessly slashed by this red eyed hooded soldier. But seizing and opportunity as the soldier's footing swerved he went for a kick which she dodged but the movements threw back her hood revealing Mikasa.

It was becoming too much for him coupled by suppressing the desire to transform to not kill Reiner he ran despite leaving back wide open. She heartlessly swung at him cutting his back but he kept running. Everyone knew he was putting distance between Reiner and him in order to transform. Mikasa tried to follow him but then heard. ' **Leave him. I will chase him down. If he suddenly transforms you might caught up in the blast.'**

 **'Fine. Just make it snappy**.' Mikasa replied. ' **Fo shizzle**.' Eric took off chasing after Bertold but several member's of unit 4 also chased after Bertold hoping to catch a thunder spear to his neck and kill him on the spot. But Eric then got hammered by the most unlikeliest of entities **. 'So this is the fabled Langford thought sharing power. Hello captain Langfo** rd.' A totally unfamiliar voice. Someone completely new. Someone he never heard before. He was so focused on dealing with the trio in shiganshina he couldn't even comprehend the possibility of a fourth titan in the battlefield. "Huh?"

Everyone watched stunned as to why Eric suddenly crashed on a building top with his face turning paler than before. **'W-w-who are . . .you? Where did you . . .come from?'** Eric shakily asks **. 'I am sorry but I am afraid I can't tell you that. But wow this power is so fun. Its just like a telephone built into your head.'**

 **'DON'T SCREW WITH ME**!' Eric roared in his head **'Who are you? Where are you hiding? Remember this whoever you are. Today the tables turn. It your people who will dies. Victory belongs to us**.' He demanded. A slow soft tone said **'My my. What powerful masculine voice you have for someone so young. Do you really want to know who I am that badly? Why don't you guess? Who am I? Who could I be? Where am I? Am I hiding inside one of the buildings? Or am I transformed with the titans outside? Or am I . .** . ' that voice was a young woman's for sure. Definately older than a teenager but clearly not an adult. It pulled on Eric's head. It had an almost playful alluring vibe to it. Completely knocking Eric's senses down a few notches. His mind quickly traced a mental image of the entire battlefield. Searching all potential sources of this voice. He found a lead. ' **You're the quad . . . '**

His thought processes soon stopped as a herculean flash of light erupted in the distance and expanded in a golden orb. The soldiers wondered why Eric never made a move to stop Bertold despite that being his role in this battle. All Eric heard in his head was a gasp and a soft giggle before being engulfed by the lifht

"Why . . .is Eric . . . .just sitting there . . ?" Hange utters while being consumed by that light as were almost all the unit 4 soldiers. Then followed by shockwave on par with a mini nuke. The instensity of the blast decimated almost all the buildings caught up in it. Several soldiers were sent flying in their death cries as they were burned up in the heat of the transformation.

"UUUUAAAAARRRGHHH" Eric screamed as he flew through the air at the force of this exposion but was suddenly and drastically stopped as he passed by Mikasa and she quickly grabbed him close then impaled her sword through his forarm to pin him to the ground. It was a crazy and painful tactic but it worked. He withstood the entire shock as horrific earthquakes rattled the city and the foundations of the walls. After hanging on for dear life through this tempest the raging winds finally subsided. The ear shattering rumbling stopped and the sizzling sound of burning flesh then wafted through the air.

"D-d-did we make it?" Armin stuttered as he regained his eye sight. "Yeah. We did." Mikasa slowly said removing her dirty sword from Eric's arm. With a shrill sound and spilling bright scarlet blood. "Crazy wench. Is that how you protect someone from transformation shockwaves?" Eric whined as his wounds closed. "Sorry. Desperate times call for desperate measures." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Whatever lets regroup with the others first."

A few lanes ahead Eren was covering the rest of his group and tried to call out. 'Mikasa, Eric, Armin where are you? Are you guys alright.' "Is everybody alright? Are you still alive?" Jean shouted. "Somehow we are." Sasha replied to him. "I'm not so sure. Are you?" Connie yelped spitting some of the dust that that went inside his mouth during the blast. Soon Eric and the others followed him in. "Mikasa! You guys are back. Are you alright?" Jean spoke. "We're fine." She replied. "What happened Eric?! You were supposed to suppress Bertold's transformation. And what happened to the guys from unit 4." Jean then yelled.

"I am sorry guys. I was distracted. I'm really sorry." Eric said looking out with an apologetic look to his face. Thinking about the fact that the entire unit 4 was wiped out in a single move and it was all his fault. He had promised not to let anymore people die on his watch yet he keeps repeating the same mistakes. That old painful feeling of guilt began to rise up again but he suppressed it as he felt a fist to his back. "Back straight man. This isn't time to mourn fallen commrades or wallow in your own mistakes. I know you sensed something that clearly threw you off but that is already a thing of the past. We have to find a way to deal with the situation right now. Hange and her men were right next to Bertold when it happened. That means .. . ." Armin bravely said but withered by the end.

"Holy . . . Shit. Does that mean . . . . Are we the one ones that survived?" Jean despairingly said watching the horrifying figure of the colossal titan rise up fron the smoke cloud and stand upright. "Talk about a real fucked up mess." Eric angrily cussed.

Meanwhile on the outside. Levi and most of the veterans swept away almost all of the smaller titans and the recruits finished off the rest. The see that the beast titan not make a single move yet. Ervin who watched over everything from the top of the wall saw Bertold getting ready for action while the beast titan smugly looks on. "So . . . Is everything going according to your plan beast titan?" Ervin quietly says

"Corporal sir. We managed to wipe out almost all the titans in the are the only ones left are the new ones on the outer edge. But until we stop that beast titan they just keep comming. Do you have a plan sir? He doesn't seem like he has any intention of moving." An older soldier reported to Levi. "Yeah. Bloody coward. Looks like this goddamn asshole never had the balls to fight in the first place. You guys fall back and take a breather I will deal with the small fry out there." Levi orders back.

"YES SIR!" Several soldiers shout. With Levi all to his thoughts he wondered. "Shit. Things doesn't seem to shift our way at all. That explosion earlier. Are they alright? Bertold was thrown in from the barrel before right. I clearly heaed him scream. I guess Frost did stop him . . . Though only for a bit it seems. Did Hange and the others evade that blaat though? Damn I wish Frost was here so that he could punch a path straight to that titan. But with those giant pricks I suppose he has his hands full. I want to blast that bastard's nuts as soon as possible but I think I should deal with shit here and go lend a han . . . . .' His thought processes stopped almost completely as a few stones as twice as big as his head shot past him so fast. Time suddenly seemed to slow down.

With a shocked gasp even from someone like Levi. He moved haphazardly. Adrenaline pumping like crazy he barely got behind the chimney and took cover before the entire forefront of the district was annihilated by a merciless wave of rocks. Indiscriminately shredding people and titans to bits in seconds.

This simple but remorseless tactic was heinously effective. As Levi saw what the beast titan was doing. He stood up, he so skillfully broke rocks and threw them it was like a meteor shower conpletely tearing them apart. He saw how his commrades were mercilessly ripped to pieces with parts of their bodies splattering all over the place.

"FUCKING COCKSUCKER!" he howled in rage. As he retreated back to the walls. This one attack sent everyone into a fanatic frenzy. "Ugh. I guess I pitched that one a bit too high. No matter that was just the warm up pitch what I am aiming for is a perfect game." The beast titan spoke with his thick, husky voice.

"INCOMING PROJECTILES FROM THE FRONT. EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!" Ervin roared from above as a shower of rock rain down with their extreme momentum and sharp edges cutting the soldiers to pieces.

"Everyone the enemy is showering us with giant rocks. Hurry up and move the horses as close to the walls as you can." Levi returbed to the rear line and screamed orders before Ervin showed up. "Ervin. What's the situation here?" He demanded. "Horrible. These old rotten hoises were flattened almost instantly. If he keeps this up he can strip this place layer by layer and then wipe us all clean." Ervin stoicly stated.

"Can't we just escape to the other side?" Levi.

"Negative. The colossal titan is comming this way scattering burning debris. And even if we do retreat it will leave the horses exposed. If they die there will be no hope for our survival even on the miniscule chance we win this battle." Ervin said.

"What about Hange and the others?" Levi asked.

"Many of them were caught in the blast wave of the colossal titan's transformation. I doubt many survived besides Eric, Eren and the soldiers nearby them. We have suffered mamy critical losses. The beast titan purposely manipulated the titans to lure the soldiers to the front before attacking. In just a few waves we just lost our entire veteran squadrons. Sad to say the only ones left are us and the recruit divisions." Ervin spoke stoicly. Much to the panicking soldiers behind them.

Levi sighed as he said. "I see. I guess we are royally fucked."

"Apparently so." Ervin replied making no attempts to calm the despairing soldiers.

"Then I guess we have no choice. This is going to horrify the kids inside but this is our only chance." Levi says as he pulls out a flare gun and loads a black cartridge. He points it upward and fires.

Back inside the walls everyone watches helplessly as Bertold begins to set fire to the wooden parts of the houses with his body heat then scattering it all over the place. Trying to set the whole town on fire. "Hey guys. Its raining houses. Could it be . . . . That one of them is . . . . EREN'S HOUSE! WAHAHAHAHA!" Connie suddenly bursts out screaming. No one knew what possessed him to react this way but assumed that was his way of expressing panic. "Down boy." Eric smacked his head with a spare spear he pulled from Sasha's back before putting it back in.

"At the moment he doesn't seem to know our current location." Mikasa remarked. "Yeah but he is scattering burning debris all over the place." Armin followed.

"No shit. He's trying to sniff us out." Eric said massaging his stabbed forearm. 'That bastard is trying burn my town to cinders. You better make up a plan soon 'captain' or else I am charging.' Eren seethed while watching from behind his titan's eyes. 'Stay calm.' Eric and Mikasa both say at the same time. "So cap. Whats the plan?" Jean asked. "Hey what about Hange and the guys from unit 4." Connie yelped.

"Sorry Connie but my powers can't track people not connected to the titans. And I doubt Bertold will give us the pleasure of digging them up manually. As for the plan its already laid out. We challenge him in a battle of attrition. His best and only means of defence is his steam. But that causes him to burn up his flesh and lose his mighty bulk. I can transform to speed up that process but with our size differences he can send me flying with a single kick. So we can't charge recklessly. Another problem is that." All of them listening to Eric's words saw the colossal beast walking towards the inner gate.

"If he makes it to the wall he can throw burning buildings on the other side setting fire and killing the horses not to mention trapping the commander's forces between the beast titan and a wall of flames. That and the fact that the gas in our tanks wont outlast the gas he's got means our movements are limited.

So guys in a nut shell our objective is that with limited resources and weaponry. The seven of us have to kill the colossal titan right here and now. How do feel about those odds?"

Jean gave a sad chuckle but agreed with him. "Its a damn deathwish. But as long as there is hope I with you."

"Alright then." Eric stepped foreward bringing his sword to his hand just as he was about to cut it.

 _ **~Pooof ssssss~**_

A black smoke flare popping in the distance stopped him. "Wha . . . .no way. At a time like this. You gotta be kidding me. You can't do this Levi." After Eric painfully rambled on for a while he stopped. They heard loud destructive sounds come from the outside. 'Yo Frost I know you have a big problem on your hands but we have an even bigger problem.'

 **'How can it possibly be any bigger than this**.' Eric angrily reply.

 **'I wouldn't have fired it if I could. But I really need your help**.' Levi said sounding almost apologetic.

' **Argh. You guys are fucking useless**.' Eric cursed. ' **Fine. I'll help**.'

Then Eric stopped trying to cut his hand. "Change of plans guys. Armin take over. It seems there is more trouble brewing outside than this herculean prick. Try to hold out for me guys. I'll be right back." Was all Eric said as he began to leave much to the shock of everyone watching.

"Wha . . " Armin

"You're leaving?"Mikasa

"Hey wait." Connie

"Eric!" Sasha

"You can't be serious." Jean.

Before they could stop him with their questions Eric left. "Well he just fucked and dumped us." Jean complained. "Anybody want to explain what the heck just happened. A puff of black smoke and Eric dumps the very responsibility he had trained for so long. And why were we not briefed on usage of the black signal." Jean loudly ranted.

"Its a severe emergency." Mikasa coldly stated. "What can be worse than this. Bertold transformed. Hange squad may be dead for all we know and he's PRACTICALLY INVINCIBLE. TELL ME HOW CAN IT BE ANY WORSE!" Jean yelled but his outburst was met with another. "ALRIGHT SHUT UP ALREADY. WE GET IT YOU'RE PISSED BUT SOMEHOW THINGS OUTSIDE ARE MORE FUCKED UP THAN IT IS HERE. YOU ARE A SCOUT SO STOP WHINING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH AND DEAL WITH IT!" To everyone's shock and Jean's horror it was Mikasa who silenced him with a glare. Jean almost tumbled back at the intensity she screamed at him. "Enough. Yelling wont solve anything. Calm down all of you. Eric's judgement on people's character has never let us down. At least not me. And if he left us to handle Bertold that means he believes in our ability to defeat him or last long enough till he comes back. So I think instead of panicking we should use our head to find a way to stop him. . .somehow." Armin said never taking his eyes off Bertold. A few seconds of silence pass. But then a large chunk of burning debris falls near them rattling them up. "Armin he's getting close. We need orders." Connie says.

With a sigh Armin says. "I'm sorry but my head is a mess. No matter how many strategies I think that size and steam armour remains an obstacle. Jean please take charge of this situation. I need more time to clear my head come up with a better tactic."

"You can't be serious Armin. Why me?" Jean said nervously. "I am afraid I am. You're a quick thinker I'm counting on you Jean." Armin replies putting a lot of stress on Jean's mind. He looked and assessed the situation. Taking a deep breath he composed himself. "Alright. We'll stick to the plan to wear him down. We'll attack and try to force him to use his steam power and whittle him down. Eren try screaming to get his attention to turn this way. We have to keep him away from the walls at any cost. Lets go."

They all make their move and riding on the rogue titan's shoulders they get closer to the colossal titan. Even at such a large distance their breathing already felt heavy and the heat was getting to them. Eren nodded as he sucked in a titanic breath then in a mighty bout " **UUUUUURRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHH** " screamed a ground shaking roar. Everyone covered their ears at the intensity. But looking out they saw Bertold turning his head towards them. But not surprisingly the momumental beast ignored them and continued his slow march towards the inner gate. "DAMN IT! Son of a bitch is ignoring us. He knows we don't want him to head for the gate. We need to get closer."

"JEAN WHATS THE PLAN MAN." Connie yelled. "We can't get too close. That steam renders our gear useless." Sasha shouted. "I have absolutely no idea. We're just gonna have to wing it and do whatever we can. WE'RE COUNTING ON YOU EREN! SCATTER!" With that everyone moves away to give Eren room. Also trying to get an opening to attack behind.

'When I first saw you as a kid I never thought there was anything scarier. You were the very incarnation of the death bringer. When I saw you for the second time I was stronger and believed I could go against you but my knees shook in fear. This time . . . . .YOU'RE A FUCKIN' SKINLESS STAB OF OVERGROWN MEAT YOU SHITHEAD. That size is the only thing you got going for you pissant. But as they say the bigger they are the harder they fall.' With that thought he charged the legs of the monster with a feral roar. Astonishingly the heavy footed beast was actually pulled back and going further.

"Is he doing it?" Sasha asked herself.

"GO EREN. BRING HIM DOWN!" Connie screamed.

"Is he . . .? No wait!" Something struck Armin.

"Shit. EREN GET OUT OF THERE!" As did Mikasa.

But it was too late. When they saw Bertold intentionally pulling his leg back. Lifting Eren high in the air and falling off. Then the leg came back with a horrendous kick. It may be slow but the sheer mass generated so much momentum Eren shot like a cannonball to the edge of the inner side of the inner gate. I say edge specificly as Eren crashed back first into it snapping his titan spine in half along with everyone's hopes of defeating Bertold.

(Previously outside)

'This is too easy. I knew these people were very weak and fragile is this really all you are capable of doing. Have we overestimated Langford's power this much. Even with this much power all I need is a few more pitches to finish them off. Come on Langford what happened to your special humanity's greatest soldier Levi. This is just too pathetic. **At least try to PUT UP A CHALLENGE IN THIS GAME**!.' The beast titan kept pondering as he continued to throw his waves of rocks leveling the outskirts of town bit by bit. Prepping again he tried to throw another wave.

 ** _~blast~_**

A flare of blue light crashed down like a mortar blast on the 16 meter tall titan on the far left of the encirclement. Then it was suddenly swept away like a snare trap by something small. Soon following that a massive explosion lit up the sky. But unlike a regular titan transformation it was mixed with blue lightning and white light alongside the yellow and green.

'What!?' For the first time in many years the beast titan felt surprised. **'Remember what I told you all those months ago warchief Zeke. If you wanna play ball you're gonna need a bat**.' Langford directly called out to him with a flaring voice oozing with mystery. As the smoke cleared he was stunned. The sight of a creature with many parts of his body covered by rough icy blue armour standing at a mighty height on par with him if not taller. But the scariest part was how he was holding the frayed body of a shredded titan by the leg. He maniacally batted away the entire wave of rocks he deducted. Literally using the tall titan as a living bat. The cold titan tossed the dead rotting titan away. 'Screw what Ervin said. Forget cover. Its payback time.' Eric thought as he crossed his titan arms looking around. The picking up a building chunk and gathering lots of rubble he tossed it back as hard as he could. But at this distance it flew haphazardly hitting the two titans beside him and threatening the quadruped titan causing it to run back.

 **'Have some of your own medicine**.' The cold titan threatened the beast titan and took a step foreward. The panicking soldiers were turned over in a second. The moment they saw Eric transform they staeted to cheer again hoping the tables have turned but the beast titan regained his smile. " **MARVELLOUS. NOW WE CAN REALLY HAVE SOME FUN. YOU REALLY ARE SPECIAL LANGFORD!"** He picked up more of his rocks and continued to throw. Eric having no ranged weapons used the roof of a building and his very body to protect the other soldiers as the rocks nearly destroyed almost all the houses in the area.

"Thank god. Now that Frost is here we finally have some breathing room." Levi said. "Yes but for how long. And we have to build a countermeasure. We are almost out of options." Ervin said in a thoughtful manner. "Not all options. We still have one last resort." Levi said pulling out a small box from his jacket. "The serum of course. But I heard the after effects can leave you completely exhausted and fatigued. Do you think you can make it work?" Ervin spoke with a slight change in his tone for his usually stoic voice. "It all depends on my speed. Ackerman killed 52 airborne soldiers is 3 minutes flat. If I don't screw up this sitting duck is small fry. But if I do attack he will see me comming from a mile away I will need a distraction and a big one. Because I gurantee when Ackerman went overdrive her presence was something to be reckoned with." Levi gripped the box tightly. "Then our plan of action is set." Ervin said with a small smile.

Eric then pulled what everyone wanted he went for a full charge but then. 'A **h ah uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you.'** That same feminine voice that only spoke to Eric directly. **'Oh yeah. And why not?** ' Eric retorted.

' **I will let you in on a secret. Over the months you people have trained we have been travellin** g.' The young woman said cryptically. ' **So . . .and the fuck I should give is?'** Eric who was starting to get irritated picked up some more rubble and threw them at the beast titan again **. 'Yikes. That was scary. Please don't be so vulgar mouthed Langford. Use your head. You are surrounded by titans. Take a step beyond the outskirts and they will all bear down on the soldiers you leave behind. I heard how good this Levi character is but do you belief those puny men and women can handle so many titans comming from all directions. Also don't underestimate the warchief's throwing power**.' The way she spoke his name really ticked him off but she had good backing to every one of her points.

If he attacks alone without anybody. The titans will kill off the weak recruit squads. There is a strong chance that no one besides Levi and a few lucky ones to survive and that is not an option. He simply wont let more people die. But if everyone follows him then the chance is less but there is the wrench in the works causing problems that is he can't protect the soldiers if Zeke can simply throw over him rendering that chance negligible. So it was all a matter of choice. Since his powers dont work on long range.

Slowly more and more titans began to appear over the horizon. 'Did this bastard bring every last titan in the walls with him?' Eric kept thinking. ' **Corporal. I need a plan**.' Eric says to Levi. 'I'm listening.'

Impressively they converse and discuss the matter with Ervin as well. But finally it boiled down to one choice. Charge.

Some time pass. Eric continied to protect the soldiers but his body already took a beating even at this distance. His ice armour broken. His body covered in welts and bruises not to mention the blood dripping down open wounds as Ervin rellies the troops.

"Gather around men we have a plan. To put it simply we will launch an all out assault on the beast titan with Eric in the lead. His titan powers cannot last under his limited stamina so he cannot protect us forever. We must take the offensive and strike before we lose all chance of surviving. We will also observe and take into account the timing of the rock throws and fire smoke flares repeatedly to throw his accuracy off as much as we can. Now hear me when I say this is not a suicide attack. However with the titan's tricky way of throwing rocks many of you will be left exposed to the mercy of those sharp rocks so the chances of many people surviving this is painfully low. So stay behind Eric as much as possible. Any questions?" Ervin droned on. "What if we chose to stay here while others charge sir?" On of the soldiers ask. "The titans have threatened us that if Eric crosses beyond a certain point all the titans that are surrounding us will convergon our point trying to kill us all. Corporal Levi will play a large part in bringing the beast titan down so if you are confident in your skills to battle this many titans together feel free to stay behind." Ervin spoke with might.

"Are we about to die sir?" A soldier from the crowd steps up and asks.

"There is a strong possibility." Ervin replies.

"Titans or rocks either way our chances of living are pitiful. So at the very least you seek to end it in one decisive blow don't you sir?"

"That is correct."

"In other words whether we choose to go down fighting or wait for our death all in all its just meaningless."

"Thats right whether you live or die heroicly or cowardly is of no matter. Your hopes and dreams are pointless. The order of life is universal. ALL MEN EVENTUALLY DIE. But at the end of the line is it absolute. ABOSOLUTELY NOT. THE DREAMS OF THOSE WHO HAVE FALLEN AND THE DREAMS OF THOSE WHO LIVE ON. THEY INTERTWINE TO FORM A SOURCE OF POWER WHICH FLOWS THROUGH ALL OF US. ITS OUR JOB TO USE THAT POWER AND GIVE MEANING TO THESE EVENTS. ITS OUR RESPONSIBILITY TO GIVE MEANING TO THE LIVES OF THOSE FALLEN MEN AND WOMEN. WE SHALL GIVE OUR LIVES HERE TODAY TO GIVE MEANING TO THEIR LIVES AND ONE DAY THE NEXT GENERATION WILL GIVE MEANING TO OURS. STAND TALL MEN. Death is a horrifying aspect but remember what I said during your recruitment program. Life in the scouts will be grueling and unforgiving but those with the spirit to endure it will become the most capable soldiers alive. That fact still stands true today with these examples. Ervin pointed out Eric and Levi. That spirit is the only power that will keep you going in this cruel world." Ervin finished his speech with so much valor and vigor the soldiers actually felt like light lit up at the end of a tunnel.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH** " roaring the cold titan rushes the beast titan followed by the soldiers. While a single lone man quietly moves along the right of the beast titan and got into position. "Alright then. Its time to shave this monkey. Watch me beaat titan. How a real human fights." He utters while holding a syringe filled with a purple liquid. Rolling up his sleeves he injected it into his arm.

'Huh a suicide attack? Its a shame. Even with this much power you cannot create counter measures for me Langford and even after I believed in your intellect. I suppose living so long with these devils have ruined you. Why do you people repeat the same mistakes over and over again.' Zeke thought as he threw the stones either very high to fall like rain on the soldiers or below to attack Eric's legs. And it worked Eric was weakening. And he couldn't even dodge lest he leave everyone exposed. But something happened.

 **'Fuck this**.'

Suddenly Eric sped up and moved away leaving the scouts exposed and casualties dangerously increasing as Eric dashed in a zig zag movement not even taking any more hits and suddenly attacking a titan near him and absorbing his energy to heal himself. 'Well done Langford. They truely are worthless scum. Leave them behind and come at me with all you've got.' The beast spoke with glee as he saw the hunter's smile on Eric's titan face.

 **"THATS RIGHT IGNORE ALL THOSE OLD AND YOUNG FOOLS ITS ALL ABOUT HAVING FUN ISN'T IT. WE ARE DIFFERENT FROM OUR FATHERS AREN'T WE. SHOW ME WHAT THAT LEGENDARY NICOLAUS WINCHESTER SAW IN YOU**."

The beast titan had the field to himself. The heart breaking wails of the charging soldiers were like flies buzzing in his ears but the challenge of keeping Eric at bay filled him with joy.

All that time wondered what went through Eric's head? He was reminiscing.

"Tell me everyone. What are your biggest fears? What entity exists in this world that completely turns your nerves into jelly and scares the shit out of you?" Eric asks everybody. Many gave many answers. But most revolved around losing loved ones. Titans or Gods if they believed in any. Some were weird like not being able to eat from Sasha or something grand as the exticntion of mankind. When the question finally rolled back to him he answered. "Giant flying rocks." Everyone was stupifyied at his answer but there were many traumatic experiences. Losing his mother. Losing his memories. Battling the beast titan. All were caused by that. How something so simple could be so terrifying is a symbol of the human psyche's diversity. And to celebrate that final night before the mission it was commemorated by a song. Known as the battle symphony.

I got a long way to go

And a long memory

I been searching for an answer

Always just out of reach

Blood on the floor

Sirens repeat

I been searching for the courage

To face my enemies

When they turn down the lights

I hear my battle symphony

All the world in front of me

If my armor breaks

I'll fuse it back together

Battle symphony

Please just don't give up on me

And my eyes are wide awake

For my battle symphony

For my battle symphony

They say that I don't belong

Say that I should retreat

That I'm marching to the rhythm

Of a lonesome defeat

But the sound of your voice

Puts the pain in reverse

No surrender, no illusions

And for better or worse

When they turn down the lights

I hear my battle symphony

All the world in front of me

If my armor breaks

I'll fuse it back together

Battle symphony

Please just don't give up on me

And my eyes are wide awake

If I fall, get knocked down

Pick myself up off the ground

If I fall, get knocked down

Pick myself up off the ground

When they turn down the lights

I hear my battle symphony

All the world in front of me

If my armor breaks

I'll fuse it back together

Battle symphony

Please just don't give up on me

And my eyes are wide awake

For my battle symphony

For my battle symphony

At long last Eric arrives in front of the beast titan but his condition after taking so much pounding from the rocks was pitiful. He weakly swung a fist but the hairy titan easily dodged. And tripped him to the ground then pinning his hands he stomped his head. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO LANGFORD. IT WAS FUN FOR A BIT BUT ALL GOOD THINGS MUST CLME TO AN END. IS THIS HOW YOU THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY." The beast titan squashed his head to the dirt with his foot but then got shocked again.

' **Who said anything about throwing my life away**.'

Suddenly he notices a tremendous concentrated heat source approach. Looking around he sees one half of his entire encirclement was gone. All the titans were dead. 'What? My titans how are they dead. When did he. Don't tell me all of that bouncing around was . . .'

'Thats right. It was all just a slick farce to keep you distracted.' Eric said triggering his power and began to suck away energy from the beast titan also inflicting severe pain to his entire body. Standing up his turned his hand into an icy claw. But something grabbed his attention. Something in a bloody cloak with a blood stained and half burned face and narrow eyes with red specs making it look almost red. It gave off intense heat as he realised that creature single handedly wiped out over 70 titans flat and was now comming for him. But Eric wasn't nice enough to let him observe.

~stab~crunch~crack~

Zeke watch in shock to see the cold titan standing before him with hell cursed grin and a hand in his chest. And not only into him but impaled straight through and holding a beating heart on the outside behind him. " **DURING EXPERIMENTS I REALLY LEARNED ALOT. ASIDE FROM THE OBVIOUS WEAK SPOTS THERE WAS SURPRISINGLY MANY PARTS OF A TITAN THAT WHEN DESTROYED CAN COMPLETELY THROW A SHIFTER OFF BALANCE. THE HEART AND THE SPINAL COLUMN ARE TWO MAJOR ONES. SO HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE THE SHREDDED ONE NOW**." Eric spoke in his titan voice and squeezed till he crushed the heart.

Then the supercharged Levi approaches. A cable straight to the beast titan's forehead. Blowing in with a waterfall of bloodthirst and murderous aura he says.

"Sup bitch."

T. B. C.

Thank you for reading and please review. The button isn't broken you know.


	43. Chapter 43 Tri-force

Short timeline review.

King titan Rod Reiss falls. Order returns to walls.

3 weeks. New system established.

1 month. Connor Langford dies.

1 month few days-ish. Eric goes on underground rampage, turns weed addict and mass murderer. Followed by battle with beast titan.

1 month 1 week. Memory loss issues. + about 3 days memory returns.

3 months. Next recon mission finally launches.

So about 2 months pass after Eric regains his memories.

Chapter 43. The heart stopping climax. Plow through to victory.

The scout regiment's situation kept deteriorating every second ever since the colossal titan first transformed. Eren got blown away to the wall with his spine snapped in half and with a bad concussion. The rest of the team unable to advance due to Bertold's impenetrable steam shield. And outside the beast titan has been showering the entire scout regiment with large rocks. Crushing them to bits and pieces. The cold titan stood as a valiant shield to protect the remaining forces. However even his limitless reserves of energy was rendered useless by his weak stamina. As such his body continued to regenerate but his tired mind was on the brink of passing out.

However there was still a tiny glimmer of hope remaining. When one lone man stood atop the walls overlooking one end of the encirclement. "Damn, this situation is fucked up. The buildings are nearly flattened and I count almost a hundred titans surrounding them. The moment Frost goes down its over. The charge will begin anytime now." He was holding onto a box with sweaty hands. Opening it he glanced at whats inside. "I guess its now or never." He sighed as he prepared the needle. "Time to burn."

~ _ **needle~roll up~insert~squeeze~**_

Few seconds later. "Haaa" he exhaled sharply letting out the steam in his lungs. His eyes red stained and bloodshot. Turning the sword in his right hand backwards he jumps down onto the first titan. With an instantaneous fluid swing he kills the beast with one hand. All the other titan outside the encirclement charged towards him. He emotionlessly plows through shredding them like paper. Then proceeding to slash the taller ones.

Precision strikes and lightning agility made quick work of the titan. Their numbers fell faster than than the flapping of a dragonfly's wings. Blood splattered all over the place. His skin turned red. Both at the boiling blood flowing within his veins as well the scalding hot titan blood spilling all over him. For someone with neat freak attitude the battlefield was becoming unbelieveably grisly. Some dead titans rotten to the bone. Others were piling up in dozens. But even through this messy blood fest. He kept his eyes open and saw the cold titan charge straight towards the beast with the armies surrounding him. The titans on the other side were already chasing after them.

It was a race. He had to make it to the beast titan before the army dies out and Eric reaches the titan. But with a single grunt he slashed the next titan's nape. And the next. With his fully reloaded gas canisters. He was not holding back on his speed. The two of them were neck in neck.

Meanwhile inside the walls. Under the leadership of Jean the group of four took to the offensive in order to stop Bertold from heading for the walls. "WE CAN'T GIVE UP HERE PEOPLE. WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT WE ARE THE LAST LINE OF DEFENCE. NO BACK UP NO SUPPORT. WE ARE ALL ON OUR OWN HERE. EVERYTHING IS AT STAKE. IF WE CAN'T STOP BERTOLD RIGHT HERE AND NOW OUR LIVES, THIS RECOVERY MISSION, AND ALL OF HUMANITY IS FINISHED. IT'LL ALL BE OVER. We need to come up with a concrete plan to settle this. So unless you wanna die GET SET TO ATTACK!"

With that pep talk the charge. "Remember guys he still doesn't know about the thunder spears. The three of us will act as decoys and try to distract him. Mikasa you use that opening to attack." Jean ordered fearfully.

"Roger." Everyone said.

Mikasa broke away in plain sight as Jean, Connie and Sasha climbed higher and higher till they got to his eye level. They may be soldiers but in all their training they only had to deal with about 15 meter targets give or take 5. But this one was dowright ridiculous just being 60 meters above ground with nothing but open air below them.

They gulped but approached. "HEY 3 INCH SCUMBAG OVER HERE. YEAH LOOK AT ME. BE HONOURED THIS AWESOME FACE IS THE LAST THING YOU SEE BEFORE I GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT!" Jean yelled.

"YEAH YOU COLOSSAL PILE OF CRAP." Connie said nervously.

"GIANT SKINLESS EGGHEAD." Sasha's nervousness killed what ever insult she was trying to make.

'Talk about retarded. He'll easily see through this diversion and notice Mikasa comming from behind. But . . If he underestimates us like Reiner and we land a spear on him then . .' Jean thought with hope as Mikasa moved in and fired two spears at the same time for double the damage on Bertold's nape only for everything to back fire as Bertold released another wave of explosive steam. Not only repelling the spears but dislodging the anchors blowing everybody away.

Making it worse was that the spears were smaller and got blown further than Mikasa and the cable snapped off. They violently exploded behind her completely knocking her off balance and making her dizzy.

The other three used their gas to break their falls quickly. But Mikasa only regained enough senses at the the last second so with barely any cushoning crashed on her back. Armin who was on the same rooftop ran straight to her yelling her name. He also saw a large piece of hot shrapnel embedded into her right upper arm. He knew it was causing severe damage and pain so he quickly pulled it out not caring whether his fingers got badly burned in the process. He got scared out of his mind.

"Mikasa! Say something. Wake up." Whats worse now that her wounds were open her arm bled out. He tore off a piece of his cape and closed up the wound but it wasn't enough. Slowly losing hope and fearing the death of one of his closest friend he looked around frantically.

"No no no please no. Somebody . . " but then hope came. An intense pulse of energy blew across the battlefield comming from the other side of the walls. Armin couldn't feel it but he saw the effect it had on Bertold. He was slowly shaken up but his immense size withstood it easily. Armin found peace when he saw the bleeding stop. Her wounds close up and some minor burns heal up. He breathed a sigh of relief and expressed his gratitude at whatever was that source of power.

Mikasa slowly opened her eyes but winced at the pain in her arm and back. "Ar . .min."

"Mikasa! You're alive thank god." Armin uttered with sparkly eyes. She tried to get up but then Armin said. "You were hit by a shrapnel from the exploding spear and fell over 50 meters are you alright?" With much concern. Struggling to move through the painful feeling of a severed bicep muscle she couldn't reply. But then felt her muscles regenerating and binding together again. The pain slowly began ebbing away. "I'm . .fine. Give me a minute and . . I will be fine." She weakly states before looking around her.

Nearby others were also trying to recover from their injuries. Connie began wheezing out steam from his mouth and nose while coughing up blood. "Careful . .don't breath in the smoke . . It'll burn your throat." He painfully says to Sasha who was holding him with concern. His tgroat was burned and the smoke irritated his air passages disrupting his breathing.

In the meantime Jean made his way to the shiganshina duo. "Are you alright Mikasa? You took a bretty bad hit and a big fall."

"Just give me a moment to recover but more importantly. Armin . .did you come up with a plan . . . To stop Bertold." Armin's happy face faded. In the tshort time he had all he did was panic. He slowly shook his head in self hate for being able to come up with a plan.

But then to their horror a large building collapsed at the giant monster's feet. And from behind that huge pile of rubble and smoke the armoured titan rose up. "This just keeps getting more and more fucked up by the second." Mikasa angrily cursed which was a very rare thing even for her. Their expectations of comming out of this battle alive kept dwidling.

But outside was another story. At long last the final embers of humanity's fire held on to witness their strongest fighter and most powerful idiot smash into the beast titan. Levi moves in from above while tge cold titan rips the titan's heart out and crushes it.

"Sup bitch."

With that Levi moves in such sheer force he cuts through bone repeatedly and turns his left arm into chunks of sliced meat. 'This bastard. IT'S LEVI!' The beast was taken completely offguard as both Eric began to decompose his torso and tried to tear his lower half off. Then he tripped the beast titan to fall over in that opening Levi moved in and lopped his feet off one at a time. Losinghis footing the beast fell over but Eric running very low on steam fell with the immense weight of the beast. 'No this cannot be happening. My right flank. At least I should . . . .Langford.'

Zeke didn't even have time to think. The flashback of the same thing back in the forest 2 months ago. That was one humiliating defeat he did not want another. Roaring wildly he tried to bite into the cold titan's nape ignoring the fact that Levi was coming from his back. He only relied on hardening of his nape to protect himself. ' **You're so lucky I am out of breath right now. But you can't beat me that easily.'** Eric said. Instead he moved his palm to the titan's face and began to decompose it blinding him instantly and inflicting severe pain onto him. But he still kept struggling as Eric restrained him. Looking up he sees Levi with a black face and bloody clothes coming in for the final blow.

However sadly it failed. When he struck his final pair of swords broke. 'Talk about disappointment of the century.' Eric said as he felt his connection to the titan body weaken. 'Hmm no choice then.'

Levi lost his composure then. How was he so careless as to run out of blades at a time like this. But then noticed something. The cold titan died.

He watched as the titan's eyes go blank and smoke emit from his body but then a shadow moved through it. Inside the beast titan finally freed his only working limb. But astrange sensation appeared on his mouth. Something smoky,acidic and leathery. It didn't take him long to realise Eric forced himself into the titan's mouth.

That shocking realisation quickly try to close hisbmouth and bring his other hand in. But the something pieced the roof of his mouth. It was a sword. Eric escaped out the mouth of his own titan to avoid detection and entered through the howling beast titan's mouth. Inside and out of sight he used one of his hands to hold the sword keeping the mouth open and the other reaching towards his back to pull out the stolen item he picked up just moments before transforming. It was a sparkling brand new thunder spear. With a nasty evil grin and glowing dark blue eyes he said. "You are a real pain in the ass you know that. But you're real smart too. Wish we could've met under different circumstances. You probably would've been a great chess rival. Too bad you guys are a bunch of chouvanistic bitches. I wish I could slap you around more till you felt the pain that I felt the time you threw that rock but shit splatters so I'll finish this quick. Burn in hell asshole."

Then he just threw the spear into the back of his throat. The exact spot behind the wall of flesh Zeke's actual body was.

"I hope I live this. I am really looking foreward to Historia." He put his foot on the back end of the spear and pulled the cable.

Three seconds later. ~ _ **BOOOOOOOOOOM~**_

The titan's neck exploded. With a heart stopping shockwave. Making it worse was the hardening he did all behind him thus making his back impenetrable while leaving his front exposed. With the explosion from the front and the back sealed it created a compressed explosion with even more power than before. Something hard enough to blast both men in opposite directions. Levi watches the explosion of light and blood as both fell in opposite locations. Eric lied there in a fetal position while Zeke laid flat on his back with his limbs sprawled.

But even in that insane moment Levi felt something off. More than just a sign of achievement. He realised that Eric was lying motionlessly. Even at this distance if he tries to focus he can feel a presence akin to a heartbeat but it was not there. His heart was literally not beating. "Frost." He took a step towards Eric but then noticed the beast titan writhing in pain on the other side. Who should he go to? To capture the beast titan or help Eric. It was a dilema putting the whole mission in jeoperdy.

But he made his decision and ran.

(Eric's p.o.v.)

On the list of craziest things I have done in my life how high would this rank. Its definately close to the top I guess. I knew I shouldda just pulled out my blades and hacked my way through. But then again it did cost Levi to break his so I guess it was too much work. Then again it was stupid and reckless of me to try. Thankfully I'm still alive that is . . . Am I?.

It didn't take long to realise the silence in my chest. Fuck.

My heart stopped. Shit the shockwave from the explosion must have messed up my pulse I can't move or breathe. " . .ost ca . .hear . .e. Frost . .ake up." A faded voice came. I try to focus all my power to my vision and through blurry eyes I could see. In the distance Zeke was also lying there. And above me was Levi. ' **Frost get up. Snap out of it.** ' He tried to talk to me but my body literally felt paralysed and my chest flared up with pain desperately trying to get my heart muscles to beat again.

But if my mind still worked back then. ' **Get up Frost you can't die on me like this.'** His voice sounded genuinely worried and scared. ' **Ca . .calm down c-corpor-ral. I am . .not kicking yet. . .but my h-heart is jammed up. And I . .can't move. Beast did I . .'** It was desperate and badly worded but I got my message through. ' **Yeah he's down and out. I . .'**

 **'For . .forget it. Go capture him. . .take my swords . .sir. c'mon don't be an emotional . .dirt bag like them. Don't . .worry about me. . .if I am still alive now I can heal . . .in a minute**.' I don't know how much I said was truth or lie but I saw Levi reach out grab my weapons and turn away without a word. This at least brought a smile to my half dead face that at least the mission will continue. But . . .my conscience was fading. I was falling apart again. Eren, Historia. My eyes went shut again. No . . I don't want to get this close to death again. Things continued to blacken. My hearing slowly fell. And . . .

"Get up Eric." A single swift kick to my head threw me off the ground as I bounced of it again to land on my back before suddenly getting back up. Looked around the world was different. Everything was grey. The sky was grey. The ground was grey. And the scenery was a perfect blank with nothing but grey. What is this place? Am I hallucinating again? Or is this the land of the dead. "Bite me." That voice again. I look behind myself and saw her once again. "Mom. Not again. I guess its official I'm schizophrenic." I couldn't help but be a bit sarcastic. Especially when she is looking like that.

By that I mean she is in her military outfit. Short hair and standing with a curved hip while keeping one hand in it. And that bossy annoyed look I keep seeing in many of dad's memories. It was irritating that I felt like I could move but the silence in my chest kept remining me of my fear of whether this was a hallucination or am I really dead. "What is it this time mom? Did I screw up again?" She didn't say a word instead stood straight. Then suddenly clenched her left fist. Which began to glow and emit blue electricity.

"Eric son. I thought you promised to carry out your father's wishes in this mission." She rushed in moving her fist like a blade of lightning trying to cut me in half. I dodge by a hair's breadth but my cheek and a small potion of my hair got cut. "Why don't you fight back? Where is you spirit? Did you forget how to fight or something?"

"Are you crazy! How do you expect me to attack my own mother?" I dodge the next punch by ducking underneat it but did not see the swift kick comming from out of nowhere. It hits me on the side of my head and throws me into the air with a thud. "Talk about a heartless wake up slap."

"Come on Eric. As your mother I love you. I don't want to know my boy died prematurely in some bloody battlefield." She spoke as I stood up with my back turned to her. "You have a job both here and back in the capital. Don't die before you finish them." I turn around but then she changed. "But if you can't hit your mom then . . . how about this." The last three words were replaced by a masculine voice as it was Levi. "Oh now you're asking for it." I grunt as I move in to strike only to punched into oblivion as Levi punched me away. "Arrogant bastard." He scornfully said. "Can you even fathom the idea of how many lives were sacrificied so that we could take that bitch down?"

"If you think you can just die like that your mistaken boy. You still have to carry out the efforts of all those live whose dreams you agred to shoulder." He moves in and kicks me in the gut. "Way to kick a man while he's down." I said while spitting out blood. "And as I was saying to my mom before you showed up. I DON'T PLAN ON DYING! I HAVE A GIRL TO BANG AND I AIN'T GONNA DIE BEFORE I DO!" I have no idea why I said something so embarrasing so blatantly but energy welled up and I charge him.

Rapidly overwhelming him I go for a final blow before another kick from the side blew me off. "Alright whose next." I said getting up to my feet. This time it was Mikasa. "Its good that you have the guts Eric but is your body strong enough to handle that spirit." She says as she approaches. I sparred with her more than enough to fight her. "Tell that to my heart." Eric said but then. Instead of punching him she punched the ground. "Good." But then the ground began to tear open. Looking around everything began to fall apart. The ground beneath my feet gave way and into the abyss I fell again.

Things began to turn . . .dark. The light slowly disappeared. The world turned dark as I kept falling deeper and deeper.

. . . .

What next . . . .

"Come back Eric. Don't die. Please don't die." A voice called out to me. Historia? "Get up you bastard. Who's gonna break up mine and Jean's fight if you die." Eren?

"Come on Eric you are like a brother to me. Don't leave us alone." Mikasa.

"Get up Frost out mission isn't over yet." Levi.

. . .

" **ERIC!"**

And even that ghost calls out to me. I finally knew it wasn't my time yet. I willed myself to reach up. My direction changed. I began to move up. Blue swirls of energy flow into me and gave me strength. I forced myself through this numbing pain in my chest. This annoying headache was killing me but I forced myself to ignore it. Upon nearing the top a bright light awaited for me. I knew I had to get out. But frighteningly my strength ran out. I couldn't move anymore again. But by the force of sheer will power i reached one hand out. And from the other side a long slender feminine hand wrapped in bluish white power reached my own arm and pulled me through with an electric shock frying and awakening every nerve I had.

. . . .

. .. .

My eyes opened again. This time I was lying in a fetal position. But things were different my whole body burned instead of ached. But they were decreasing every second. I look at my right hand and it lost a noticible amount of skin and hurt but it was proof. That I was alive and awake. Never had I been so relieved to hear the sound of my own heartbeat. That thumping started once more. I could feel the jammed up blood start moving again. I was regenerating and healing.

One question came to me was that where was I getting this power. I realised it was comming from my rear. I reached into my backpocket and pulled out the very bandana I wore for so many years. But I gave it to her? How do I have it. . . .oh. A tiny smile popped into my face. "Sly . .girl." I weakly utter before trying to stand up.

(Narrator)

Even through those hours of mental battles and the eternity of suffering the boy exprienced a few minutes barely pass. In that time the supervisor of the special ops. squad in his burned zombified state replenished his stock of blade and headed for his prey.

The leader of the titan attack lied there helplessly. With the force of such an explosion hitting him at such close range his entire torso to his front side was burned. He barely turned his head to catch the glimpse of the zombie heading towards him. 'No this cannot be happening. Is this the true power of Levi? Even after wiping out so many titans he had this much strength to take me down. And Langford he is on a whole new level of crazy. To think that he would exit the safety of his titan body and attack directly in a suicide bombing.' Once more he was thinking too fast when he didn't notice the thin arc of blue light moving in and chop his leg off clean off the knee. "KUAAHH . ." His scream was cut short when another sword was inserted into his mouth and pulled out through his right eye. Then following that each of his limps were systematically amputated and the rest of his body non fatally cut up.

"You looked like you were really enjoying yourself. But I want my share of the fun too. We finally brought you piece of shit down. Titanizing always takes a massive toll on the body. Right now you are completely exhausted and with your energy recovery time and self healing you won't be transforming for a while now." Levi heartlessly said pushing his sword further into the man's skull. His every word oozing with hate and scorn.

"Hey answer me when I talk you rude piece of shit. Your parents must be real shit heads to not teach you any manners." More of Levi's toxic insults poured out.

' **Heh. How do you expect a guy to talk with a 4 and a half foot steel blade jammed into his mouth?'** Eric sarcastically said.

' **You know damn well how. You're the last person in the world to be asking me that.'** Levi shot back. He then took a glance to feel relief when he saw Eric was back on his feet. He was limping with his left hand holding onto his right and wobbling on his feet but nonetheless very much alive.

Looking around the field he was shocked to see so few soldiers remaining. 'One . . .two . .five . . Seven. . .eleven . .twelve fourteen. . . . .. .and.' his eyes darted all across the field of corpses but he couldn't spot the 15th man. 'Thats it? Are they the only ones who survived? Are you serious? Out of over 500 scout soldiers only a measly 14 survived!? Fuckin' hell. But there is still a chance. As long as their head and upper body is intact they can still live for a while. I can use the titan serum to turn them into a titan then eat this sorry bastard. And take his power. But . . I can only bring back one man.' Levi thought regrettably.

' **Corporal watch out!'** Eric suddenly shouts out as Levi immediately hears the giant irregular footsteps. Turning around he sees the massive maw of the quadruped titan charging at him. With no time to attack he had to jump away and to his annoyance the titan instead of attacking him went for Zeke and fled to the horde of titans. Even after dodging by instinct he was disoriented as to what happened. But nonetheless regained awareness. "Hey. Get back here you asshole. I'm not done with you yet." Levi angrily states. Blood dripping from his face and steam emitting from the evaporating blood all over him.

"YOU LOT. KILL THAT RUNT!" Zeke madly yells even having three limbs cut off and badly burned. ' **Damn. That was an amazing attack there boys. You really got me good. But this is the end for both of you. Titans may not attack you Langford but I can still order them to fall on you. And your conditions I doubt you can handle this many. Hah. Its over. Your aresnal is fully depleated. Victory is ours.'**

"Is that so?" Levi verbally said. "Lets put that to the test shall we?" His voice reeked of bloodlust. He then heard the sound of blades drawing. Eric with the only pair of blades remaining approached him. "Hey don't count me out yet." He said taking a stance overlooking the hundreds and hundreds of titans appearing from the horizon. "Did that bastard bring every last titan in the walls here today?" Eric said through gritted teeth. "Can you fight properly?" Levi coldly asked. "Enough to take down a horde." He replied cracking his neck feeling as stiff as if he was frozen solid. "Then go back to the walls." This made Eric's eyes open wide. "Sir . . .?"

"The way I am now I can take on a horde twice as big." Levi said in a husky voice. As Eric's senses restored it dawned on him. . .

. . .on how jacked up was Levi. His body emitting more heat than a wooden fire. His hunched pose. His glaring red eyes. This was a one man wrecking regiment. This was just like Mikasa back when she wrecked the suppression squad if not even more dangerous and powerful. "Heh. Yes sir." Eric replied with a chuckle. Levi replaced his blades stepping foreward. "Sir. Wait."

"What is it!?" He says with a scary voice as Eric replied with a fist in front of him and a smile. "Good luck and don't die sir." Levi snorted with smoke comming out his nostrils. "Yeah likewise. Just hurry up before everyone ends up dead." Levi replied returning the fist bump and running towards one would definately call hell.

Eric ran his direction sheathing his weapons as Levi already began his hack and slash routine. He noticed through the corner of his eye that not a single tita was able to stop him. Each and every single one comming his way died a miserable death by having their limbs skin and of course nape destroyed. Eric then put two finger of each hand into his mouth. Curling his tongue he blows an extremely loud whistle. And reacting to that. From the looming blood and dust something stirred and from the clouds came his magnificient white steed. He jumped on and departed. "Well I guess you really are immortal Vash."

(Back in the walls)

"Is that guy freakin' immortal or something! Just what do you need to do to keep this bastard down." Jean tiredly said upon watching the armoured titan approach very much recovered. "Shit and after all that what am I supposed to do? Do we really have no choice but to bet it all on helping Eren escape. Don't you think Armin?" Jean was on all fours punching the ground at the anger of his helplessness. But Armin did not reply. He look up to see Armin curiously staring at the colossal piece of red meat before them. "Hey Armin are you even listening?" He angrily barks. "He's thinner . . ." Armin blankly states.

"Huh?" The others were clueless to his words. "Guys look. Bertold got thinner. Which means he really can't recover the muscles he lost by burning it up. Hange was right. You really can wear down the colossal titan." Armin said before closing his eyes and using every bit of his cranium to recall about the experiments with Hange. Scenes of Eric working his frustrations on Eren by ripping him to pieces. Badly enough to the point of driving Mikasa to the point of jumping off the edge of the crater and punching him down with her own titanic strength scaring everybody else.

"You can really wear the colossal titan down. He isn't all that invincible as he seems in fact his 60 meter body is actually a very inefficient system."

"What are you rambling on about? Whats your point Armin?" Jean replies with a pained tired voice.

"My point is I have a plan . . . .to take down the colossal titan!" He said clenching his right fist. That wall all they need to get their hopes back on track. Mikasa and Jean stood up with her stretching he back a bit. "All I need is Eren. You guys just deal with Reiner and keep him as far away from here as possible. Believe me. The two of us . . .will definately not fail."

The two smiled back at him. "Roger. Consider it done." Mikasa replied. "What took you so long braniac? I was really starting to give up back there. Good luck man." Jean said with renewed spirit.

"Yeah same goes for you." Armin says as they disperse. In mid air Armin had a scared smile to his face. Humoured from the irony. 'Talk about insane. But if we don't do something drastic this situation isn't going to change. If this plan really works like I imagined then maybe . . .maybe. No if it succeeds I might never get to see the ocean again.' For Armin it was heart breaking. His long held dream. Something which was one of his main driving forces. He is now putting it on the line. Can he prevail?

"I don't know how Armin. But whenever I think of fighting for the sake of our freedom with my friends beside me. This huge feeling of strength just starts to gush right through me and I feel like I can do anything." He remembered Eren's words as they were arriving to this battlefield. 'You're right Eren. Me too. Whenever I think about the outside word this well spring of courage just floods inside me.' Finally getting up on Eren's fallen body he looks foreward and gets a shock of happiness. The beast titan's body was rotting in the far horizon. The encirclement of titans were destroyed. A red hero mercilessly stacked massive piles of titan corpses. Another grey haired soldier righing gallantly on a white horse approaching them.

"Looks like they won. Now its our turn." Armin's face turned hard. He got close to Eren's neck. Shooting two cables to firmly anchor himself incase he flips out. He got down to one knee. With a shine in his eyes he brings the blade down. Piercing through the neck and comming very close to Eren's main body. But damaging enough of his active nerves to jolt him awake.

"Eren . . .wake up. . .lets go see the ocean. Please wake up." His voice began to break again but his stance didn't falter.

Still weak as it was. His voice pierced through. Eren seeing a few images of the past. He was grinded to the ground several times before. In traoning sessions where Eric punched hard enough to plow his fist right through him and out the other side. Energy attacks obliterating his entire titan body. This broken back was stunning but not unbearible. About Mikasa and how he managed to accept her. Eric and Historia. During their fairwell kiss she slyly tucked his bandana back in his own pocket without him even noticing. So thats what the soldiers were laughing about.

'When did she learn slight of hand?' With that question in mind he forced himself to his feet. His headache clearing. And one of his broken and dislocated arm began to heal. He looked at Armin and nodded. "Thanks Eren. I have a plan." So he begins his strategy.

" . . .you understand me Eren. Everything depends on this one tactic. We can't rely on Eric anymore. If we can distract Bertold and pull it off. This battle is as good as won." The titan only nodded in understanding but inside he was in turmoil. 'Unbelieveable. Armin are you crazy? This strategy is too risky to start with. And regardless of whether we succeed or fail you wont be . . . .' Tears were flowing out inside of Eren. But looking at his hard face Eren only felt inferior himself. 'Damn it. These assholes are gonna pay.' Eren felt hopeless. So in order to suppress the despair in his heart he forced every drop of rage he could muster. "GHRRAAA!" He emitted a low menacing growl through his titan mouth. "Don't let your emotions sidetrack you. Stick to the plan and lets make a miracle happen." Those were Armin's last words to him. He turned his back to him then. Eren looked at the wings of freedom their sigil fluttering on his cloak. Suddenly surprise crept up to him seeing how that meek, frail boy now standing tall with a manly might.

Back at Reiner's position. "Alright guys stick to the plan. We keep Reiner as far away from Eren and Armin as we can. It just hit me but the sounds outside stopped which means the fight is probably over and if Eric isn't dead he should be on his way here. All we need to is hold out here and with a godlike amount of luck probably try to kill him." Jean yells as everyone approaches the armoured titan to distract him. But to their annoyance he only swiped a hand at them but countinued running nevertheless.

The four of them turned and gave chase. "GUYS. HE'S IGNORING US!" Sasha yells. "Damn it." Jean curses. "Are we that insignificant he's trying to focus all on Eren." Connie worriedly barks.

"Insignificant my ass. If he is that proud of his armour we'll just have to turn him into one proud little pile of shit and prove him wrong." Mikasa furiously obviously irritated at the stress of this situation. She zoomed in close and fired a spear straight into the back of his left knee. Yanking the wire with a click. It exploded wiping out nearly all of his muscles and tendons at the joint and causing severe bone damage. With a leg in that condition he was sent crashing into the ground. Mikasa kept her eyes peeled but out of no where.

Reiner reacted by grabbing cable of the spear before Mikasa could release them. It was too late as she got pulled in and with another open palm slammed into her body knocking the breath out of her lungs and sending her flying a quarter way across this massive town.

Leaving the remaining three shocked and horrified.

"Shiiit. Jean Mikasa just got bodied. What do we do!?" Connie yelled in panic. "Calm down cue ball. Its Mikasa we're talking about. She isn't dead yet. But more importantly keep your eyes on the target." Jean had to bite his own tongue to keep his nerves in checl after that crazy moment to see Mikasa blown away and crashing into a building harder than Eric could punch through a titan.

"Are you serious Jean? What can a horseface and two half wits possibly achieve with only three thunder spears left." Connie shouted back with pain and helplessness in his voice.

"We'll just have to try. Shit I feel like Eren now. But we have no choice guys. We can't give up yet. We have to keep fighting. If we can't fight. We can't win. No victory means death. KEEP GOING!" Jean roar on the verge of tears in heart breaking despair.

Reiner laid down on the ground still struggling to comprehend what happened. 'Whew. That was tough taking her out. But seriously what the hell did she hit me with? . . . Did she really just smash one of my armoured legs in a single blow? Damn my head hurts like a bitch. What the hell happened? I don't rember anything after I transformed into my titan form.

Just . . .what happened to me?' He then slowly began to realise that most of the the town was reduced to a burning pile of rubble. Bertold walking towards the wall with Eren struggling to stand up at the top. "I think someone blew my head off back then. So my memory is messed up. But judging from what I can see. Eren is over there wounded. So our original objective to escape with him should still stand. Right Bertold?. I don't have much strength left to hold this titan body. But with Mikasa out of the way. I should be able to make quick work of these guys and come to back you up.'

In the meantime Bertold sneaked a glance towards Reiner. 'I see so the only one who survived were the members of the special ops. Talk about irony. . .but to be honest I wish they all died. No matter. I am way too used to these trials by now. . .Armin . .Eren is . . ..'

' **And that is what makes you a monster.** '

A chilling voice crept up his mind. ' **Eric! Where are you show yourself!'** Bertold frantically looked around. But thats all he said. Only leaving a scaring message with the promise of a sneak attack. Then Eren who tried to get up stepped on a loose rock and went crashing to the bottom. "Well it was a good try but its over. This battle ends now. Eren is out with possibly a bad concussion. I doubt he can even move right now." Bertold said as he retracted his arm and lashed it out against Armin.

(Outside)

His limbs felt incredibly stiff. His own skin cold as ice. Teeth chattering. Skin blistering and swelling from frostbite. Blood flowed slowly as his blood pressure hit an all time low. He struggled to hold onto the reigns of his horse as he felt like he would fall off with his body paralysed. Whats worse were nerves constantly being damaged by freeze and healing up only to be damaged again. There was incredible pain in his chest as well as his barely beating heart struggled to pump blood through his system. His eyes constantly lighting up and dimming shifting from bright blue to dull blue as if his powers are struggling to turn on. He glanced down at his chest that he could see through his collar but saw something strange. Pulling it slightly he took a full glance at his chest and the sight horrified him. He gulped as he let go and chose to ignore it.

"Me and my big mouth. Talking about taking on a horde when I can barely move." He groaned in pain. 'I knew titan bodies had drawbacks but this ridiculus.

And would've thought this kid from the far south would be suffering frostbite now.' His body so wanted a smoke right now. Historia constantly nags him for not smoking. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a white stick. He puts it in his mouth and letting go of the reigns once he ignited a match and lit his cigarette. As the hot smoke poured into his lungs his body felt warm again.

"That hit the spot. I'm sorry Historia." He said in between puffs with an apologetic grin. "Time for some smashing and bashing." He said as he whipped the reigns making his magnificient horse gallop even faster.

' **Hey Mikasa. What's the status on your end?'** Eric asks Mikasa because he knew she was more level headed than Eren and could possibly define their situation better since he had absolutely no idea what is going on inside.

' **Eric . . ? I'm not so sure.'** Well that idea went down the drain fast. ' **What do you mean can't tell?'** Eric replied confused Mikasa would always give him a straight answer no matter what he asked. ' **If you're curious then I will let you know I am buried under a huge pile of rubble after having an entire building collapse right on top of me as I got blasted away while launching a sneak attack on Reiner.'**

' **. .. . Okay . . .thats fucked up. How are you holding up?'** Eric said slowly and worriedly. ' **Still alive if you're curious. So I should be able to heal IF I can escape. But aside from that my whole body hurts. My back feels worse and I think I got impaled somewhere.'** She said stoicly. ' **Painful. . . Can you get up?'**

 **'Yeah . . .probably.'**

 **'Sarcasm really isn't you're forte is it?'**

 **'Nope. Anyway . .whats your condition? . .hey are you smoking again.'**

 **'Suffering from inbearably painful frostbite. Aftershocks from explosions and pretty much a heart attack. So you can basically call me a walking corpse. And nope I'm not smoking.'**

 **'Don't downright lie through your teeth dumbass. I thought you promised Historia you wouldn't do that again. And . . .screw it. If you're chill enough to make jokes about it I guess you've won on your end.'**

 **'Bingo but it came at a price. We almost lost over 95% of our forces. Now only Levi is fighting back just about every last titan in the walls now. He took the Ackerman serum I gave him all those months ago and now he is kicking tittan ass like I've never seen before. I mean he's literally stacking up piles and piles of titan corpses before they even have the chance to decompose. Well I'm rushing back to you guys now since he can handle the rest here.'**

 **'. . . .'** A surprised silence followed. ' **I see so that's where all that radiant energy came from. Looks like our situation is really screwed up at the moment so we desperately need your help.'**

 **'Hang tight I'll be right over.'**

 **'I'm already pretty tight. Move faster.'**

 **'Do you have any idea how weird that lsst sentence sounded.'**

 **'Get your mind out of the gutter! And help us!'** She said with a flustered tone.

 **'Don't worry. I'm on my way.'** He said with a whole hearted promise.

Then slowly his voice faded out of her mind. The girl waited for her body to recover more before she attempted to get up once more. She wasn't covered that deep so a few tugs and struggles here and there she got her head above the dirt. But as she tried to get up the scenery of the town in the past and present flashed before her.

'Looking back at my small life I can't even remember much. But there were two major events that changed my life drastically. First were those humanoid monsters that killed my mother and father. I thought I had lost everything.' She finally wriggled herself out of the rubble. Throwing off most of the building parts off her.

'The second time was the first ever titan attack. The fall of shiganshina. 'That day'. I lost my home with the Yeagers and another mother and father. It felt like my whole world was collapsing around my. All I had was him. I thought he was the only thing I had. So I clung onto him. He was my only light in this frigid cold world. Or would my only shade in a burning world be more appropriate. It didn't matter.'

'I don't care how much he hated me or got angry at me. I would happily take it all long as he was with me.' Standing up straight she noticed many splinters digging into her side which she painfully began to yank out. 'That was the only thing keeping me inside the border of salvation out of a pit of suicidal despair. 'That was all I needed. . . . .or so I thought. Till that other guy threw a wrench into the works. At first I couldn't believe it. I thougth I was asking too much. But it dawned on me. I was . .. inspired. I wanted more. I no longer held the notion of a broken girl whose only purpose in life was to protect and serve that boy. I realised I didn't want to stand by him all my life. I wanted to move foreward with him.' She pulled out the last big one. Now her side was covered in blood but she didn't care. She completely re-evaluated her life.

'I want to build a future with not just him but my friends and everyone I hold dear. I want my life back. I want to laugh and cry again. And THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM LETTING A BUNCH OF WEIRDO'S IN GIANT NAKED BODIES TO TAKE HIM AND THAT DREAM AWAY FROM ME!' That one final roar in her heart solidified her resolve and began healing her body.

Now she focuses on the task at hand.

(All the way back to the walls)

Commander Nile Dok just finished his morning coffee. As he noticed several guards protecting the elevators to the top of the walls and others standing on look out. Why such security one may ask. The answer was the queen herself was sitting on top of the walls and watching the morning scenery. She said that she worked overtime yesterday to mop up most of today's work and now she is using her free time to wait at the top of the walls.

He finished his mug and decided to meet her himself. His authority was unquestioned. And soon he was at the top of the walls himself. Looking at Historia leaning back against a few boxes and sipping on some royal tea. "You sure are pushing the limits of royal privilages your majesty." He curtly stated. "I can't help it commander. Everyone who are and were my friends and superior officers are all out there dying in bloody battles while we are sitting here enjoying coffee at this leisurely pace. You can say its the scout's instinct to worry about one another. But my job keeps me from going out there and a lot of council member chewed me out for that. So I can't move. But the least I could do is wait for their return." She replied.

"You are no longer a scout your majesty. I hope I am not rude your majesty but you have greater duties than just supporting them. It is unsightly for the queen to be so caught up in just one aspect and such one sided behaviour." Nile expressed his honest opinion.

"Tell me commander. If a family member you love choses to go to war while you are left behind to deal with a higher task would you just simply agree to their choice and let them go?" Historia asks still looking out at the horizon.

" . . ."

"Far too much has changed in these walls in the past few months than for the last hundred years. Our complete and scripted life in a cage is over. With new opportunities come new opinions. So what is your opinion sir? About a tiny teenage girl becoming your ruler? And how young teenagers are fighting with everything on the line in an all out war while we enjoy our morning breakfast in such leisure." Historia said taking a sip. Glancing her own reflection on the tea.

"Honestly I don't know your majesty. All my life ever since I became a military policeman I never paid attention to what other people believed in ever in my life. Whether they worshipped the walls, god, science or to take charge and fight our way through. Just an ignorant bystander. As long as my family was fine I didn't have a care in the world. I would necer react to the higher ups crimes or misdeed. I guess my ignorance is what landed me in the spot of a commander." Nile rambled upable to find a professional answer.

"Yeah. You were the perfect pawn. A rational thinker who always weighs the pros and cons of every situation and choses the best course of action. But what really makes you perfect is your lack of empathy and unconditionally obeying any command." Historia blunt states his character so on point and in such a demeaning way he flinches and looks at her nervously.

"The only reason you went against the king was to protect your family and position in the military so I suppose you do have some moral code." He voice sounded hollow and empty as if she wasn't even paying any attention to the words that came out of her mouth as she finished her tea.

"There is so much truth in your words it hurts your majesty. But now I think I have changed. I can honestly respect what Ervin and Langford strive for. And as for my opinion on you being ruler you are a hardworking girl trying her best to live up to everyone's expectations. And it is taking a toll on you. However given the blatant display you gave us all and how you slipped him the bandana means it does compensate in someway. Love really does alter your perception of reality and boost your willpower by leaps and bounds." Nile replied strongly looking at her face again.

Her face turned slightly red at the memory of what she did but could agree what the man said. " . . .I-Indeed. . .lets go back for now." She said stuttering.

"Yes. Your majesty."

(Back on the battlefield)

'I am tired of this farce. Its time to end this.' Bertold thought as he lashed out an arm straight out at Armin who dodged and came closer and closer towards his face. As he approached a significant distance he latched on tight with his grappling hooks.

Bertold finally said. "Armin . .you fought well. . .even to the very end." As he ignited his entire body as the worlds largest candle. In a burst of blazing hot steam Armin was completely engulfed.

After a few seconds of burning and emitting a godlike cloud of steam reaching all the way to the sky Bertold witnessed Armin still hanging on. 'Huh? Why isn't he being blown away? It shouldn't be possible for him to stay so near me for so long. Armin could barely open his eyes to this scalding hot smoke but he saw his hunch was right. His bones were the last part of his body to burn out. So they aren't going to come apart so easily.

'Still what do you hope to achieve by that Armin? Eren is broken down there, Mikasa's group has their hands full just dealing with Reiner, and our leader has Eric and levi covered. If its to buy time Armin its pointless. Is that your limit? You used all that intellect of yours and the only plan you came up with to beat me is to stay there and be scortched to death. If this is how it all end s for you Armin then I will put you out of your misery.'

Now he intensified his flames even more as his light nearly turned the whole city white.

As his clothes burned away and his skin began to scortch black he only had one thought in mind. A flash back. "Hey Eric. How do you deal with pain?"

"Huh, pain? Well what are you talking about?"

"Not that kind I mean like something severely bad like an arm ripped off or you are bleeding to death those kinds of scary life threatening pain."

"Ah. It hurts just to think about it."

"I see what you did there but get to the point."

"I'm no expert at this because usually in those situations your head pretty much blanks out because of the intense pain but usually there are a few ways to deal with it."

"Like?"

"Well for starters treat it. If you have an opening or the opportunity always stop the pain from getting worse. Then . ..I guess you call for help. Usually an ally might get you out of a tough spot."

"Thats not what I meant. For all of these situations to worl you need a level head. How do you do that?"

"I a word. Resolve."

"Resolve?"

"Its true. You think about all the people that matter to you. You think about what you are fighting for. You think about what you are putting on the line for. It may sound cheesy but ut works thinking about that gives you courage. Courage gives you power. The power to overcome any pain."

"Courage."

. . .

'Thats right . . .courage. That is what Eric taught me. The will to hang on. The ocean. My friends . .. my life may end here . . .but that dream will life on . .. I won't . .regret it. . . I am sorry Eric . .I couldn't keep my . .. promise.

If my sacrifice can let a whole new . ..

. . .generation of human beings to see the ocean . .so be it. . .

Eren and Eric. . .I believe they will win this for us. . .they will . ..

. .see . .. the

. . Ocean . . .

. . .

.for . . . .. me.'

Finally his gear straps burn out. It loosens and tears as he fell plumetting to the ground 50 meters below him. Bertold watched as the black charred corpse crash down he noticed something on the wall and his eyes widened in horror as the sky lit up with blue lightning.

(Armoured titan)

Jean finally formulated a plan but it didn't seem to work as Reiner was haphazardly moving and thrashing about. Their scare weaponary made it impossible to attack from any direction. Finally Sasha took a chance but he shredded a rooftop and it pelted her all over he face and body not only causing it to miss and explode elseware she crashed gravely injured. But in that opening Connie managed to land his shot but was of no use if the other side was still intact. "Screw it. I knew I shouldda kissed Mikasa before coming here. At least I wouldn't have died accomplishing nothing." Jean said as he as on other choice but to attack. His mouth was partially open so the target was extremely small but still a target it was his obly hope. He jumped but Reiner's hand came in fast. He knew if he got caught up in that grip he would be crushed instantly.

He gulped at the fear of death and his life flashed before his eyes. But for the sake of his friends he wouldn't turn back.

. . Time seemed to slow down i this hopeless situation. But then out of nowhere in a hiss. A stray spear appeard and impaled into Reiner's elbow. The cable came off and exploded. Knocking his arm away and Jeans aim off balance and missing to the armoured titan's nose. Capitalizing on this he pulled the cable with a click and blew up the front of his face.

Whilst falling he thought. 'Who fired that?' Seeing a shadow dash across the alleyways he saw another spear shoot and hit him square in the middle of Reiner's back. It exploded as well sending him toppling over. Whoever this was really wanted to systematically tear Reiner down bit by bit.

"Yeee hawww." Coughing a mad woman rushed in out of nowhere and fired another spear straight to Reiner's face once more now mutilating it to the point of beyond recognition. "HANGE?! Then what about . . ." Jean yelped in surprise. He saw the woman with half her face covered in blood and her left eye forcibly closed shut due to so much blood pouring out. "Don't sweat it boys. There is a lot of stuff going on the shadows in this town. But you guys did great." She said. "Huh? Jean's attention was shifted to the rooftop of a stone building and he saw Mikasa standing beside a cannon that was packed with spears all presumably collected from the soldiers who died early before getting a chance to use them. His jaw dropped at the incredible firepower she held.

Then with a whisper she said. "Die. . .Asshole." Then fired. Instantly all the spears came down on Reiner in an explosive chain reaction. Covering their place with smoke. Which cleared to show a fully immobalised and roasted armoured titan. "We got him." Hange said. "Eh? What are you talking about?!" Jean yelled. "The armour on his nape is still intact. How do you call this a decisive blow when we have no more weapons to fight him!" Jean continued.

"Its over I promise you that." Mikasa jumped in front of them said. "How?" Jean calmly asks. "Who said that was the decisive blow? Its not us." Hange said.

"The one who will bring the curtain down on Reiner is him." Mikasa stated a massive bolt of lightning struck on the walls directly in front of the. Everybody looled up. Even Bertold. Reiner barely regenerated one leg and could feel the deathly aura of a death reaper ready to strike. His only eye turned to the walls and the two titans began to feel the same feeling Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Eric felt that day. The day they looled up at the sky in horror. The idea of their very lives changed forever. The feeling of his life ending washed over him as he gazed the figure of that titan. That godlike creature that stepped out of the smoke. Standing at a towering 18 meters. Snow white hair. A glare as dark as hell itself.

Covered i a layer of ice he took a step. Bertold watched mesmerised at the sight as the feeling dawned on him. Their leader was defeated a long time ago. The moment that lightning struck that was the sign that everything was over for them. This battle is lost. Reiner felt like killing himself by commiting suicide as he didn't want to face something so horrifying. As the mythical creature took a step further and further before he finally leaped with his arms spread wide like a horrific monster just like back when the beast titan caught him by surprise back in the forest. Things began to run in slow motion as the humans around Reiner got clear. The angel of death descended upon him.

Bertold watched unaware of the human creeping up to him. It all happened in an instant. Huge amounts of blood splattering and screaming but Bertold and Reiner went deaf. Bertold realised Eren tricked him by using his titan body as a distraction and used Armin to stall for time.

'No!'

Both of them exclaim in pain. Bertold found out he burned out too much flesh in taking out Armin he had no defences left. Eren just madly hacked away till he found Bertold's real body and began chopping his arms and legs right then and there. once his sharp blades and raw strength cut through his bones Eren tossed Bertold out from his titan body straight down to the same roof as Armin fell. On the way down Bertold had a surge of memories from Eren and Eric. Their training days. The recent ttraining about how Eric pushed Eren to his breaking point and beyond but still Eren powered through showing the true growth of his person.

While Reiner felt that his body, mind and spirit was being torn down piece by piece. His body ripped up like a piece of bread by the titan that fell on him. The soldier who immobalised him preventing him from escape to buy Eric time to get into position and timingly destroy him. And what destroyed his mind and soul was the countless images of Eric and Historia being together. The boyhood crush he would always joke about formed a true and blossoming relationship with this creature. He cursed Eric for showing all of this to him intensionally trying to crush him.

Throughtout the whole process they only heard five words.

 **'Burn in hell colossal/armoured titan'**

And soon they were destroyed with their titan bodies obliterated. The two special titans who were the biggest threat to mankind was finally defeated.

Several minutes pass from there.

Eren stood on the rooftop watching his hometown burn. At his feet were two bodies both on the verge of becoming corpses in seconds. He walked towards the burned one. Now that the battle was over he let go of his emotions and fell to his knees with tears endlessly streaming out. "Why . .. why . ..I knew your plan. I knew this would happen. You . .promised Armin. . .so why couldn't I do anything." He sobbed as he kept trying to think of any scenario where where Armin could survive with the colossal titan defeated. But there were none. "Damn it. Armin . .why . .do you alway try to act so brave." He said before he heard a loud crash in the distance.

It was a quadruped titan carying cargo and a person on its back. A person whose only limb was his right arm while the rest were steaming stumps. They immediately turn to him. Then the titan leaped from building to building to reach him. He quickly ran and grabbed Bertold from behind and held a sword to his neck. As the titan landed on the same roof as him.

"Stay back. Take one more step and I won't hesitate to slit this bastard's throat right here." Eren harshly warned while giving the best death glare he could possively give. 'He's got the same titanisation burns around his eyes. Is he the beast titan?'

"Are you . .Eren Yeager?" The man asks. Eren tensed up at the man calling out his name and pushed the sword deeper into Bertold's neck drawing large amounts of blood and ready to kill him. "You look nothing like your father." The man says again.

" . .wha . . Father? Who are you and what are you talking about?" Eren angrily demands. "Please believe me when I say this Eren. You and I are on the same side and even Langford. We are both victims of that father of yours. You have been brainwashed by him." the man continues. Eren's eyes opened wide as he gasped at how similar that mam and his father looked. The same hair line parting down the middle just like them and the same nose structure and same eyes.

"HEY. YOU CAN'T JUST SPOUT SHIT LIKE THAT AND EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE IN YOU. WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHAT IS THIS HOMELAND PLACE YOU COME FROM!" Eren angrily demanded.

"I . . ." He tried to speak but a sound at the top of the walls caught his attention. A short man with a burned black face will every inch of his clothes covered in steaming crimson blood appeared. "You gotta be kidding me! Did he really kill every last titan I sent after him and followed ke here?! . . . . What a goddamn monster!" Zeke exclaimed angrily.

"So is that how it is? Fine . .I concede you the tactical victory. Bertold. I am sorry but it seems this is it for you. As for you Eren please tell Langford I will return to save you both. I promise. Just make sure when the truth of your world comes to light you will know which path to follow." With these final words he abandons Bertold and escapes as soon a Levi drops down breaking his fall with barely any smoke.

"Shit. That was my last drop of gas. Eren give me your gas and blades I am going after him." Eren who finally broke out of his stupour and confusion as to what that man just said. As he snapped out. "Corporal? . . .oh right." He began to remove his gas canisters as he suddenly heard a faint couth comming from behind him as his eyes grew to incredible proportions.

(Back at Reiner's position)

 _~tug~tug~tug~_

The boy stood on the body of two titan corpses was desperately pulling on his left hand that was stuck inside the titan's body. It occured as soon as he began to emerge from his own body. He realised he ran out of healing energy and his body began to fuse with the titan flesh. And parts of his hands were already converted into titan flesh. "Fuck. Talk about bad timing. My tank ran out in the least second thats why I had to pull a suicide dive to stop him." He cursed as he was completely surrounded by a layer of steam but he noticed soon enough in the shadows on the ground a severely wounded figure was trying to crawl away. He realised it was Reiner straight away because of his size and body type. He yanked harder but as the flesh tore off he felt incredible pain as if he was stuck to the body. Trapped. If Reiner manages to escape it over. Their whole battle would've been pointless.

Resorting to drastic measure once more he slid out a blade instantly. With a few clean slashes he cuts the skin off his hands before diving towards Reiner.

Everyone watched from outside then suddenly in swift volley of slashes and a splatter of blood four limbs were tossed their way. Then Reiner himself was thrown at them with his eyes slashed off and his body cut up with blood oozing out everywhere. Wordlessly everyone pulled out their ropes abd cloth then tied him down. Whats left of him that is and also blindfold him. From the cloud Eric stepped out and everyone gasped at how injured he looked especially his badly bleeding left arm. Which emitted no smoke by the way a bad indication that part may not heal by regeneration. "Eric." Mikasa quickly rushed to him and grabbed his hand.

"How did you get so badly injured like this?" She asks worriedly as she pulls out a cloth and trues to wipe most of the blood off then used the very bandages wrapped around both of their forearms and hands to close it up.

Ultimately leaving his hand in a mummified state. "Well that is gonna leave some ugly scar tissue." Eric remarked grunting in pain. Jean and Hange then stand in front of Reiner wondering what to do. "So section commander now what do we do?" Jean asks. Eric then struggles to his feet again while Mikasa goes off to treat Sasha of her injuries.

"Chest . . .there is something in his chest." He groaned weakly as he walked with wobbly steps towards them "when I cut him up my sword hit something definately solid in his chest". Listening to his words they take off Reiner's cut straps and shirt. Indeed there was a square shaped object implanted inside. "Well that's nasty. I guess we have to cut it out" Hange remarked. "Wow Hange admitting something is nasty thats a first." Eric sarcastically said. Before anyone pulled out their swords Eric simply moved in and grabbed the object from the outside and with his power dug his hands deep into his flesh then downright rip it straight out. This causes Reiner to fall on his side and scream in the throes of pain. His bloodcurdling scream was so loud it was sending shivers down everyone's spines.

Eric however simply ignored it and leaned back against the same wall Reiner was leaning against while removing the flesh bits stuck to the object. Wiping off most of the blood he saw a tiny black box. Then out of nowhere threw it at Hange who catches it while fumbling. "Oi be careful with that. We don't know what the hell this even is. It could be poison or even a bomb." She complained looking at the box.

"Maybe . . .what do you think it is Reiner?" Eric asked Reiner who was writhing in pain on the ground now.

"Fuck you." Was Reiner's reply.

"Seriously. I ask you nicely and this what I get. Sheesh you guys really are a bunch of heartless trash." Eric said with sarcasm pouring out if his voice. "You've been doing all these things with Krista for so long while I was rotting here for months and months now you . . ."

"Her name is Historia and just answer the fucking question." Eric said suddenly shoving a blade straight into the same hole in Reiner's chest and began scrambling around with it. "A letter . ." Reiner said spitting out blood. "Letter?" Hange questions as she finds a small notch which snapped open the box. She did see only a piece of paper inside. Closing it up she pocketed it. "A letter to Krista . . Its from . .Ymir please give it to her." He said struggling as Eric's sword scrambling in his chest worsened. Hearing those meaningless words he knew this would be pointless. Eric stood up and walked away. As Hange spoke to him some more then proceeded to execute him. But after her blade was halfway into his neck Jean asked. "Section commander wait. What about the titan serum? We should take his power." Jean asked from behind. Then they remeber Ervin's briefing on this matter.

"May I have your attention please. Take a look at this. The item I hold in my hand is what we have come to label as the titanisation serum. Any person who injects this into their body will then be immediately transformed into a titan. The same titan as all those around us that have devoured so many human lives. They exist without a shred of intelligent except the single instinct to eat human beings. As you soldiers know. Recently we have uncovered the horrifying truth that humans are in fact titans. Those poor people cursed into an endless pit of suffering. That same pit one of you may also fall in. But do not be alarmed. I will now explain how best to utilise this to our advantage. The procedure is simple capture one of the three intelligent titans, cut off all their limps to immobalise them, clear the area and then titanise to consume them, however only a small portion of their spinal fluid would be sufficient.

This is simple however setting up thses conditions are the tricky part but if we manage to pull this off successfully then one of you myself included may be able to become a like Eren and possess the invaluable power to shift in and out of titan form freely. Not only will this power bring valuable information but also give us the change to bring back a comrade on the verge of death. So those who may be gravely injured will be given priority. If the conditions are right and you can take the powers do it. This responsobility may fall on anyone here. I request that you mentally prepare yourself. As a final note I will entrust this to Lance corporal Levi Ackerman. On the field if the opportunity presents itself or you carve it out on your own fire the black smoke flare. That will be the signal for Levi to arrive and do his work. We only have one chance with this. Soldiers please make it count."

Hange's hands trembled. "The conditions aren't right. We have no idea what is going on outside or what Levi is upto. Plus I doubt we he the time or the fuel to check up on him. That and who knows what other kind of power they could still be hiding." Hange said impatiently. "This isn't like you section commander. You are getting too impatient. Don't you want to make the most of any situation regardless of the risks." Jean weakly said seeing how disturbed Hange really was over the death of so many survey corpmen.

"Mikasa. Can you contact Levi and see what he's upto?" Hange asks. "I'm sorry but Eric is completely exhausted. Without him to set up the telepathic link I . ." Mikasa replied.

"Figures." Hange said grumbling. "I guess we have to do it the old fashioned way. How much gas do you have left?" Hange asks not taking her eyes off Reiner. "Not much. Probably enough to get me to Armin's position I guess." Mikasa replied shaking the compressed tanks she had strapped on.

"Wait." They turned to look at Eric with one hand on his chest. "I've been moving around in my titan form and on horseback ever since I reloaded. I have plenty but my heart is in really bad shape so Mikasa take mine and go." Eric said. "Your heart?" Hange asked. "The final attack I used to take down the beast titan also caused a shock induced cardiac arrest for me. So I basically died bacm there. And even after my heart restarted I barely had time to recover."

"I see. Mikasa do what he says." She nods then exchanges fuel canisters with him then takes off. While Eric explains the details of what hsppened to the beast titan.

(Elsewhere)

"HE'S ALIVE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT HE'S STILL ALIVE. ARMIN hang in there buddy I'll save you! Don't give up Armin. Keep breathing!" Eren yelled the moment he realised the charred body of Armin was still drawing breath. "CORPORAL QUICK GIVE ME THE SERUM!" Eren loudly shouted as Mikasa swooped in to see her friend in such a state. The sight scared her genuinely. Levi was hesitating to pull out the box. Eren quickly dragged Bertold's barely conscious body towards Armin.

"COME ON CORPORAL! WE'LL HAVE HIM TRANSFORM AND EAT BERTOLD. GIVE ME THE SERUM QUICKLY!" He roared. Levi then seemed to give up on something he quickly pulled out a black box. "Alright." Seeing this sight Mikasa snapped to her senses. She quickly pulled out the smoke flare gun she had and fired a shot of black smoke upwards.

But it was too late as Eric noticed the flare but was smashed into the soft dirt out of nowhere literally. Then with a small iron rod from broken buildings was in the titan's hand like a tooth pick as it used the rod to hit the center of his head. Eric barely grabbed it but it still manage to pierce through his left eye sending a billion volts worth of pain.

"UUUUAAAAAAAAGGHGGHHHHHHHH" he roared in agony

The creature that nailed him it proceeded to go and bite Hange's head off but in the nick of time Jean alerted by Eric's throes of pain dove in and pushed her out of the way. But then it was realised the tita's ultimate target was Reiner. It picked him up with its mouth and began to try and escape with it. "They took Reiner!" Connie yelled as he tried to give chace. "Wait stop!" Hange yells. "You are low on fuel. If you go after them you will only end up dead." Hange stopped him.

"God damn it!" Jean belts out furiously punching the ground in anger of letting Reiner be taken away so easily. Not only that but also regretting not letting Hange kill him instantly. "Its all my fault." He said in a sense of self hate. Hange on the other hand quiclly ran over to Eric to see how he was doing. She noticed him pulling a rod out of his eye and then spilling a disgusting amount of bright crimson blood straight out of his eye socket. "Eric are you alright? Say something. Don't die here." She worriedly asks. He stopped squirming after steam began to pour out of his eye socket.

"Just who the hell do you think I am? I . .got . .impaled in the eye . Do you have any idea how badly it hurts!" He said angrily but the anger not directed at Hange. He then sat up and leaned against the wall while holding his destroyed eye. Deep red blood still leaked through his fingers covering his eye. They rolled down his arm and stained most of his sleeves. "I will be fine . .you guys get to Eren's position." He demanded as he pulled out his blue bandana and began to rub the blood away which kept bleeding profusely through his fingers. "But we can't leave you like this." Connie speaks up. "The titan just left. He won't risk harm by returning and the walls on both sides of the city is blocked. Bertold and Reiner are toast. So I am safe. You guys go . ..GO!" He yelled which made the crimson blood splatter that caused everyone else flinch a bit. "He's right who knows what kind of danger the others are in." Hange said. "But Eric . .as soon as you heal up regroup with the rest of us. Don't go off on your own again." Hange said as she collected everyone and made way to Eren's position.

Back there just inches away from Eren's fingertips the box hung but it was suddenly interrupted. By another black smoke flare being fired. "Corporal Levi. I finally caught up to you." A soldier weakly climbs the building they were on with Ervin tied to his back. "Commander Ervin is gravely injured. His abdomen was gouged out all the way to his internal organs and the bleeding just wont stop. I thought the serum you showed us might work." He said. Levi only stared in disbelief. He then pulled the box back and held it close to his chest. A few seconds of silence pass then he says. "Bring him over." They then proceed to gently lay Ervin down on the roof with Eren helping just for the sole purpose of hurrying up to take the serum.

Levi nimbly placed his fingers just above Ervin's nose. He felt air hitting. "He's breathing. He's still alive." He then backed up and stood tall. His face lookong extremely conflicted. A few more seconds of silence pass. Eren began gritting his teeth. He was annoyed beyond belief at the time being wasted not giving Armin the serum.

Levi finally looked at every one and gave a terrifying proclaimation.

"We are giving the serum to Ervin." This sent nightmarish chills down the duo's spines. They were unable to accept any sceneraio of Armin not getting the serum. Their hearts were being completely overwhelmed by fear and that fear manifested in the form of anger. As Eren boldly stands right in front of Levi his superior officer with a death glare but tears spilling out. In a vengeful dark voice Eren says. "I thought you agreed to give Armin the serum." It was cold, hollow and without a shred of care for the survey corps commander.

Normally Levi would get pissed of at such rebellious tone but this time his own heart conflicted he softly said. "I am choosing what is best for humanity." The emotion in his words was clearly hidden behind his badge.

"I . .I can't let you do that . .sir." Mikasa suddenly pipes up raising her sword and pointing it at Levi. She herself was unable to accept the action she was taking but her face and feelings mirrored Eren's as she also had a tearful glare in her face.

The soldier watches dumbstruck at what they were doing. More seconds of silence pass at the atmosphere turned more frosty by the second. With two very precious lives ebbing away.

Levi gulped at such a precarious situation unfolding, one miss-step and everything falls apart. "Do you two realise what you are implying. Are you telling me we should just let Ervin the commander of thebsurvey corps die? I am being forced to chose between your leader and your friend. And you two know damn well who takes priority." Levi barely conjured up some anger but it didn't hold. He was simply too tired to react.

". . . . . . .." " . . . .. . . . ."

But Eren stood unfazed. "We don't have time for this. Get out of the way." Levi softly said. But Eren on the contrary made a grab for the box. "Eren don't let your personal feelings get in the way." Levi said again.

But now Eren's face contorted to one of disbelief as he saw the hypocrisy of Levi's words. "My personal feelings . . .Aren't you the one who hesitated to give me the injection in the first place."

"Thats because at that time I still held on to the hope that Ervin might still be alive. Just as you hoped for Armin to survive."

"You could never have anticipated that he would bring the dying commamder on his back." Eren looking at the soldier.

"You're right but still. Ervin is here and we are going to use it on him and for that . . . .I am sorry." The second apology in Levi's life was accentuated with a hard fist colliding with Eren's jaw knocking out a bloody teeth. Eren was blown to the edge of the rooftop and Levi stepled towards Ervin only to be taken down by Mikasa who held him down pulling one hand under her knee and grabbing the other and using her free hand to hold a sword to his neck. 'He is completely out of strength!' She exclaimed as she noticed the incredible boiling heat comming out of his body.

'He's just as burned out as I was after the suppression squad incident. I could easily wrestle the box out of his hands. But to think he was standing like this in his condition.' She thought.

"Humanity cannot win without Ervin. You guys know that. Please stop this farce." Levi weakly said barely struggling. "He's right Mikasa. Knock it off." The soldier said. "You shut the fuck up." Mikasa glared and growled at him completely intimidating him with her flaming aura.

"Heh. Horseshit." Eren chuckled then spat out some blood. "Humanity can't win without Armin either. . .it'll be impossible. If Armin's gone we've lost this battle. . .because think. . .protecting trost district by blocking the gate with the boulder. . Out smarting Annie to expose her true identity and flush out Bertold and Reiner. . .deducing tthe mechanics and weaknesses of the APMG. . .all of them are Armin's ideas. Even this very plan we used to beat the colossal titan. It was all Armin. And if you need a leader to direct all of that I can't think of anyone more perfect than Eric. Even. . .Hange is great." Eren struggled to get up in his exhausted state. At the end of the line I gurantee it. It wont be me or the commander who would save humanity it would be Eric and Armin. Isn't that right . . .Mikasa?"

"Eric this. Eric that. I am sick of this bullshit." The soldier suddenly yells out. "I am sick of that Langford asshole."

"Don't you dare talk smack about him." Mikasa threatened in a bloodthirsty manner. The soldier got scared again but stood up regardless. "I wont! You two think you are the only ones suffering. You may not know this but aside from me there are only 13 people beyond that wall." He said angrily pointing that way.

"Do you two numbskulls comprehend what that means. We came here with over 500 troops that means along with us over 90% of the force is dead. They all died miserable tragic deaths . . And all because that scumbag Langford abandoned us. He ran off straight into the enemy leaving all of us to die. Showered by sharp rocks. All of them shredded to pieces. We were only able to go on thanks to the commander forcing us to advance. He forged on using us recruits as a decoy so that corporal Levi could get a chance for a kill. Langford was supposed to protect us but he threw us away to go fight. He talks all tough about caring for comrades but in reality he is just an overpowered battle whore."

Levi then felt slight anger towards him. What a weak point of view for that soldier. No one may know this but he over used almost all of his swords. And he broke his final pair in the last impact with the stone had not Eric been there to blast him out he would've been left to fight titans barehanded. That and leaving all hopes of their lives to Eric was stupid. It was a very volatile situation and he couldn't come up with a defence so he is just venting all of his fears in the form of anger.

"All those guys who died. Marlow. Sandra. Gordon. None of them even had time to think how gallantly they died or what they threw down their lives. They were stripped of their pride and killed with only fear and terror in their hearts. And when I found him lying in the dirt barely breathing I wanted to put him out of his misery. . . . But then I had second thoughts. It occured to me. This man doesn't have time for hell. . .then I realised. . .the only one who can kill a monster has to be a monster himself. So I took it upon myself to bring that monster back to life. That is what give meaning to my life and why I was the only one unscathed. So I won't let you stop this!" He yelled as he moved foreward but Mikasa instantly pointed the blade at him.

"Hahahah." Eren softly laughed. "The hypocricy in your voice is so thick I could taste it. First you say only a monster can take down another monster yet here you hate Eric for being the moster he is. That is just lile Eric. But in truth he dumped you thinking you had the brains to survive on your own. He hoped that you idiots relied on more than just him and dumb luck to live but . . .it seems you proved him wrong. . . In the end you guys were just a bunch of wet behind the ear cowards whose only purpose in the survey core is live bait." Eren spoke. . .

"SHUT UUUUUUUUP!" The soldier roared before charging towards glaring girl whose sword was gleaming ready to kill him without even a moment's hesitation. This frightened Levi for the sake of the soldier who was jumping into death itself. "NO STOP DON'T!"

But just in the nick of time a figure tackled the girl down and sat on her back pinning her. Then the person placed their knees on the black haired girl's arms trapping them. While using their own free hands pressed her head against the roof. "Hange!?" Levi exclaimed. The others soon followed and their eyes widen in shock as they try to comprehend the situation.

Seeing this chance Levi quickly opened the box and prepared the needle. "Grrr . .GET OFF ME!" Mikasa growls as she desperately struggles against Hange but her blood loss also left her in a weakened state. "PLEASE MIKASA DON'T STOP THIS! The survey corps have nearly been annihilated. If the commander dies as well . .humanity will not only lose a man but a symbol. We can't let the light of hope in the walls be extinguished." Hange begs her even herself struggling to keep her down. "But . .but Armin can be that hope too. And the . . . ..the people love Eric. . .they can . .they. . ." Everyone saw how her voice seemed to break. Tears endlessly streaming down her face as they dripped on the rotten wood of the roof.

"Yes. Indeed they are both extremely talented but our fight is far from over. We need Ervin's expertise and leadership. They are powerful but Eric and Armin are still too young to carry this burden for humamity." Mikasa violently tried to get up but then Hange smacked the back of her head hard with something metallic. "STUBBORN ASS! STOP STRUGGLING!" They all saw how their cheerful happy go lucky scientist completely broken. And it frightened them. There was rage in her voice but tears of blood in her eyes.

(Cue slow sad music)

"I also have people I want back from the dead. Hundreds of them. Ever since I became a scout I had people dying left and right around me. You understand don't you? That is the biggest fear of being strong. Only you live while one day or another everyone you care about eventually dies. . . .its not something we can accept. . .its a feeling of hopelessness scary enough to break your heart permanently. I know its hard beyond belief and trust me I know. Its . .so painful. . .so unbearably painful. But that is our path. We have to march foreward.

Mikasa stopped struggling as Hange loosened her hold. Her eyes closed with one image on them the sight of the three boys she grew up with and Armin breaking off. The tears never stopped as laid her head on the roof unable to take it anymore. She stopped moving all-together. Hange then noticed she cried herself to unconsciousness.

Levi approached Ervin. But then Eren tumbled towards him and grabbed his leg. "Corporal . . . .have you ever heard of the ocean? . . Its this huge body of water that goes as far as . .the eye could . .see. And all of it is made up of salt water." Eren hoarsely spoke.

"Hey knock it off already." The soldier pushed him down. "He told me all of that. And we agreed we'd go see it someday beyond the walls. Over the years I totally forgot about that dream. Avenging my mother. Killing titans. Trying to get stronger. My head was full of nothing but war and hatred. . .B-but he was different. . .he held onto his dream all this time. . .we all promised. ERIC MADE US PROMISE THAT WE WOULD NOT DIE." He began to yell as he was being dragged away. "I THOUGHT IT WAS HOPELESS BUT NOW WITH THE POWER RIGHT IN FRONT OF US HE IS DYING.I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO BREAK HIS PROMISE . .I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO LET MY BROTHER DIE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

But nobody budged. Too overwhelmed to do anything. Levi lookdd Eren straight in the eyes. But averting his gase heclosed his eyes and composed himself for a second. But heartlessly said. "Everyone get clear now. I am about to turn Ervin in a titan and eat Bertold right here right now."

Left with no choice everyone began to move away with tears in their eyes for Armin. Hange carried Mikasa away and the soldier dragged Eren away.

"ARMIN NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Eren also endlessly cried but he closed his eyes and focused. ' **Please Eric. Save him. Don't let it end this way.'** He begged internally.

All they notice was a soldier wearing the cloak with the hood up get past them and to Levi. There was smoke still coming from the left side of his face. He landed in to see Levi with a very conflicted face holding a syringe just inches above the commander's exposed arm. But as he moved in close Ervin by raw reflex moved his hands away from the syringe.

"Teacher. You said there weren't any humans outside the wall. But how do we confirm thats true if we were confined here for 100 years." He weakly utters with words barely above a whisper. Levi's face showed even more struggle as one last though crossed his mind. "Give up on that dream and die. . ..and we will destroy the beast titan."

The blowing wind blew his hood back. Levi then got a glimpse of his face. He was nearly on the verge of gasping in awe. He looked relatively okay from the back but the front was a nightmare. Most of his cloak was stained in blood. While more blood dirtied his face and hair. But his eye was the worst. The right was fine but the left was badly wounded with the socket regenerating with a large exposed eyeball that had tendons and muscles quickly working to close it up. The eye itself was amber brown not electric blue like the other one. 'He really does look like a monster.' "Corporal what the hell is going on here? Is that Ervin and . . .Armin. . .?" The dilemma of their leader and their friend was devastating. Both were precious lives but only one can be saved.

But at long last Levi broke the stalemate. He stood up and quickly walked towards Eric and shoved the syringe towards his chest and let go. Eric fumbled before catching it. He turned away. Picked up Ervin and said. "Do whatever you want." It was too cold and hollow to be comprehended. Eric was left with the syringe and saw Bertold and what he assumed to be Armin. Both were barely breatjing as their chest moved up and down gently. He shielded his damaged eye from the wind then with a focused look walked towards them.

In a few minutes everyone gasped in shock as they saw Levi approaching with Ervin in his arms but behind was a huge eruption of light followed by yellow lightning.

Another few minutes later Bertold recoved enough to wake up. He realised he was hanging. But without his limbs he was completely immobalised. He looked around with his only moveable joint. His neck and saw he was being hauled by the collar of his shirt by Eric who had half of his face obscured by a blood stained hood. From the other half of his face a glinting brown eye stared at him. "E-Eric? Wha . .what are you doing?" Looking at the other side he gasped. He saw a bony semi dead titan blindly crawling towards him. He was being carried towards it. "Its feeding time." Eric coldly said.

"No no no no no no no. Please don't Eric. Please no. I'm begging you Eric. Don't do this to me. Please stop. Come on Eric. Weren't we friends . . I will do anything please. I will even fight alongside you. Eric please dont let that thing eat me. Please." Bertold shamelessly started to beg. But Eric kept walking. Bertold looked at his eyes and started crying.

There was nothing there.

Eric who used to look at him as a friend then as an enemy but now . .there was nothing. His eyes were empty. Like he was no longer looking at a person but instead at a piece of smelly garbage. Then Erjc simply tossed him at the arms of the titan. "PLEASE NO!" He yelled. In the distance he saw the other staring as well. "GUYS HELP ME!" He screamed but was silenced as he saw they all had the same look as Eric. Instead they looked at the titan with more concern.

"NOOOOOOOOOO. ANNIE! REINERRRRR! HEL . . ." His final cry was cut of as his head was crushed between the jaws of the titan eating him.

In the distance. The soldier asked. "Corporal. Why? What did he . . "

"He didn't say anything it was my choice." Levi replied. "Everyone please forgive him. He had no choice but to become a demon and we were the ones who wished it upon him. And just as he was free from this hellish world we tried to drag him right back into it. . .but I have a request soldier." Levi said as he listened. "Sir?"

"Please don't hate Langford. Or Eren. They both carry massive burdens of their own. Those lives would've been lost either way from the moment you charged. I know it doesn't justify those abandoned lives but it was the only way to stop the beast completely. You may be angry and grief striken but you can't deny the fact that the special ops. squad was the only team who took down all three titans." The soldier clenched his fist unable to deny Levi. Finally he turned to Ervin. "Commander sir. I know I promised to kill the beast titan but I am afraid it might take a little bit longer." Levi says. As Hange touched the sides of the commander's head and said. "He's already passed away."

The three of them watch as they see the only survivors gather while Eric pulls something out the steaming nape of the fallen titan. They stare as they see the sigil of their regiment blow in the wing as it wraps around a body which they confirm Armin alive and well. They look at Eric whose eye healed. But the left was still discoloured. As the color returned to its electric blue Hange utters.

"I only pray. That the spirit of the survey corps shines brighter as it passes on."

(Several hours later)

Late morning. Currently all members of the survey corps were resting atop the inner gate in shiganshina. Levi stood watch. Eric ran into town saying he still had an errand to run. Many were drinking water to relieve themselves. Others mourned over the loss of precious allies. But Eren and Mikasa could only cry happily as their friend survived and their love for their hero only grew.

Hange grieved for a while but then slowly it hit her. Eric ran off towards town. There was only one place he would go. His home. The source of that godlike amount of information that had been hidden so long from the walls. That craving for knowledge still pulled on her heart strings. She asked around. But Armin was K.O ed while Eren's sense of direction was bad as his control over his emotions. Mikasa was however nice enough to write her directions. So following the piece of paper she traverssed the town. Now on her feet the town seemed much larger than she thought. Even though the fire didn't spread much that area there was still some rubble and flaming wood she had to manuver around. Finally moving around the corner she found the location. There she stopped in her tracks for a second as she looked ahead of her. There was Eric as he was sitting in a kneeling position in front of a freshly dug and covered grave. She approached closer as she took a peek at his face. She saw he had a tearful smile reflecting both the success of this mission but also the failure of losing so many lives and reducing the town to burning cinders in the process. She looked and saw his figure looked completely exhausted once more. Shoulders slumped. Pale skin lookong even paler. Various patches of blue on his skin and a fully bandaged up left hand.

She gulped as she stepped closer to read what was on the stone as he uttered.

"Well mom. Dad. It was messy. I screwed up a lot. But . . ." With a sigh.

"I did it. . . . We've won."

T. B. C.

At long last . . . .. . . . It is done. Dear lord. I am seriously mucked up on life. And every time I try to write the story I feel extremely bored or diatracted. Inspiration is more lacking than water in a desert.

Well anyways either the next one may be in a couple of days or next febuary. Depending on my inspiration and free time. But exams are comming this january so december and january are off limits.

Still I hope you enjoy. :"(

:D


	44. Chapter 44 Sunlight and Moonlight

Chapter 44. That which we seek.

The tired section commander gulped as she slowly walked up to the boy. His hands and clothes were covered in dirt clearly showing he was busy with digging.

"I did it. . . We've won."

Just hearing those words were making her heart melt. She knew this fact already but to hear those words from her trusted commrades just made her feel so assured.

The silver haired boy stood up taking note of her presence. No words were exchanged between them. Hange walked up and past him to stand before the freshly dug grave. Taking a deep breath she gave a firm salute. Acknowledging the person who mothered this incredible family.

"Shall we go in." Eric offered with his back turned to her. "Yes lets go." She simply replied both still trying to come to terms with this tempest of feelings in their hearts and both of their bodies too exhausted from previous fights to speak much.

The duo walked to the front door of the Langford residence. Hange went for the closed door. Eric walked to the side of the building thinking back to the horrific evens of 'that day' those memories too overwhelmingly bright in his mind. He found a box beside the trash dump. Opening it he found a bloody cloth.

He never expected to but chuckled. This stupid piece of cloth which he often used to wipe the blood off his hands after beating bullies black and blue. Still his efforts often failed as his mother almost seemed to have the ability to smell blood.

Taking the side entrance which he often used 6 years ago because he wanted to leave the main entrance to the patients.

The door was very tight over the years of neglect so he had to shoulder tackle it to force open the rusted hinges.

The same goes for the front door when Hange broke in. Making Eric wonder. They left through their front door leaving it open. A gust of wind probably pushed it shut.

After finally stepping into the home he grew up in tears began to well up in his eyes.

Its still the same.

Nothing was touched. Everything was at the same place as he had left it. The messy bed he forgot to fix. Dirty dishes in the sink. Old clothes lying around in places. Its as if time stopped flowing in this place as he left. The house reeked of a musty smell. There were moulds covering several wooden surfaces and all the metal lying around aside from stainless steel were covered in rust.

His mother was a very neat and tidy person when it came to work but her care for the rest of the household was less than diligent.

Hange looked all over the place trying to imagine her idol living here as well as the childhood of the hero of mankind. Eric slowly walked from room to room touching everything along the way. He went to a wardrobe and opened the drawers. Everything was still in its place. He pulled a grey t-shirt out and looked at it. This was one of the shirts he oftentimes worn.

Hange however rummaging through the family's old stuff felt guilty over doing this but her curiosity got the better of her.

Simple jewellry. Make up, clothes. Condom packets. Etc.

After picking up a risque pair of undergarments and getting a weird look from Eric she decided to drop it with a flustered face.

After exploring a large portion of the house Eric finally had enough. "Alright. Stroll through memory lane is over. Let's see what we really came here for." He stated but his voice quivered weakening out.

Hange knew Emma Langford would be a cautious person and not leave anything suspicious so openly lying around. But the moment for her is here. The source where Eric has all this special knowledge. Eric walked up to a bookshelf in the far corner. It was mainly composed of medical books the current history of the walls. Law books which was mandatory for all households to have at least one.

And a few innocent looking story books. Hange pulled out a few books and inspected them. They were the same bland books you can find all over the place. This definately wasn't it. She looked at Eric who stepped towards the lower leftmost corner of the book shelf and remove 3 thick covered books. This revealed a hole in the wall in the far back. He knelt down and reached deep.

Suddenly his face soured as he grasped something very unappealing but probably served as the best distraction ever. He reached around till he grasped a wooden switch. He pulled and a jammed lock clicked. Hange watched as he did his thing and stood up. "Whats the matter Eric? Your face looks a little uncomfortable." She ignorantly asks.

"Nothing its just that after growing up I finally realise what mom and dad used for a distraction if the secret switch ever got discovered." He says unnerved.

"Huh what do you mean?" The section commander says as the boy continues his work as he pushes the middle column of books in and it suddenly slides away revealing a small pathway to a stony room. "Nasty stuff which happens to include a bottle of lube and cylindrical things I really don't wanna mention." He says as he walks in. Hange on the other hand wanted to know what it was. Reaching her hands into the hole she pulls out said unsightly stuff.

She touched her blushing face with one hand as she held it and let out a gasp. "Cylindrical eh. More like phallic. The MPs are never gonna search beyond this. Good lord. . .sir Langford." The shocked woman throws the stuff back in and followed after Eric.

Then another thing came to her. Entering she sees Eric already lit up a few candles to illuminate this hidden basement. It surprised her to no end as to how smoothly he is making his way through all this as if he never forgot a single detail of his own home. Looking around she noticed how big this room was. There were a few rows and columns stretching several meters spanning hundreds of books and their covers stuck out like a sore thumb. She was nearly left in a drooling daze when her mind grasped so many new books.

"Say Eric that switch was pretty far in. How did you press it in the past when you were tiny?" Hange asks the question in her mind as she keeps staring at the spines of the books and tried to read every detail she could in this dim light. "There is a crowbar in the closet. I usually used that till my arms were able to let me reach inside." Hange suddenly giggled. The mental image of watching a cute tiny version of him carrying a dangerous crowbar half his size was too funny for her. But her eyes never drifted off the books.

Firearms. Machinery. Aerodynamics. Mechanics. Electricity. Sports. There were so many labels she thought she could spend the rest of her lifetime just reading through these new knowledge. She opened a book and it was all about automobiles. Her jaw dropped as these were only pipe dreams here or plans but this was solid history and evidence detailing every step in their creation.

"Eric this is . . . " her voice trembled as he hands shook. She haphazardly flipped through the pages. Unable to believe their technology was held back so much while these existed. And now if the idea that there is human civilization beyond their concentric walls how technologically advanced are they? For all their talk about how far they've come. She feels they were primitive compared to the information in these books.

Eric who remembers his dad's last words went straight to the 4th row fifth column. Of course removing the books revealed stone walls. But there was something odd about that. The concrete in the wall was more fresh than the others not much but it really stood out from the rest of the wall pretty clearly.

Too tired to dig through he pulled out his gun and fired multiple shots at the wall weakening the cement. Startled Hange rushes over to check. Seeing him boredly shoot into the wall calmed her nerves though. After weakening the stone he struck his fingers in. Pulling out and throwing down most of the rubble he reached in and felt a metallic box inside. He began to pull.

Harder and harder. The box didn't budge. He put his foot on the wall and pulled with all his might. The rocks surrounding it snapped off revealing a silvery blue chest. He fell on his back with the chest landing on him. The box's contents seemed fairly light but the chest itself weighed a whallop knocking the wind out of his lungs. "Gah. Son of a . . .bitch . .ack." he struggled to get the chest off him.

After that with an angry glare he dragged the box back and placed it on the table with annoyance. Hange didn't even look up from her reading. Drool pouring out the side of her mouth as she sat crosslegged on the dirty floor. The two both engrossed in their own work never paid any heed to each other. Eric now able to illuminate the box with the candles examined it.

He was surprised when he noticed it didn't have any locks or keyholes. Looking around he wondered how to open it. But it was so alluring. That silver shine and the metallic blue colour was screaming at him to open it. He ran his fingers across the seams of the box. Finally snooping around his finger went over a tiny hidden blade cutting his finger spilling his blood there. With a tiny electric shock the top opened with a snap and a click.

Eric with high hopes opened the hissing box.

He held his breath . . .

. . .

Only to be disappointed by seeing several white papers. A few letters and empty vials. "Eh?"

He took the papers out and went through each one of them. Inspecting them. Aside from a strange smell they were ordinary white paper. Putting them down he went through the vials. They were empty bottles with no labels. Pointless. He immediately threw them into the trash bin. He finally opened the letters. To his anger it was just the same thing his father told him in case he never spoke to him. But Eric didn't lose faith and read through every letter. Some explaining how his powers worked. Others were conversations between his parents.

"Grr." He began to growl as he made it to the last letter. But this one looked like it had some sort of preservative added to it. And seemed different. He opened it and began to read through it.

"Eric

Son. If you ever make it to this letter all by yourself I probably got killed in a hideous manner. I never intended to show you this letter while I was alive because I wanted to surprise you with this. Too bad I couldn't make it. Ha ha :')

Well I don't have much time or paper but I just wanna impart you this final gift. Those white papers you see over there contained secret writing written by a special ink that can only be accessed by a special method. Unfortunately all typical methods I tried failed. So that oughtta save you some time. I'm sure your head works better than mine and can decode this mystery.

Sorry to be so useless. But if you can figure this out I hope this piece helps. And if it does I am glad.

Rest is up to you son. I leave you this as my final message and my firm achievement.

Good luck.

Your proud father.

Connor Langford."

Eric's hands shook and got sweaty as he went over those words. "Man this is some deep stuff." A haggard voice tittered. "Gah. . .!" Eric got shocked and nearly toppled off his seat as the woman breathed down his neck. "THE hell Hange! Why did you sneak up on me like that." Eric yelled. "Oopsie. Sorry about that but I didn't. You were just so engrossed in that letter I wanted to see what you were upto. You just didn't notice me come." The section commander said with her spirit restored again.

"Whatever." Eric shrugged it off as he got back up. He then roughly threw everything off the table with the exception of the candles and white papers startling Hange.

"All the secrets in the world are in these paper and some imbecile decided to keep it under lock and key. Just this time I have no fucking clue." He says sighing. Hange picked up the white papers and stared for a while thinking what to do.

"Grraaah." The frustration was getting too much for Eric so he wildly swung his hands and accidentally hit a sharp rusted nail cutting his fingers. Splattering a small amount of blood on the table. "Fuck. Rusted nail." He says annoyedly trying to deal with it. Hange looks at some of the blood that fell on the paper. And something was there. Smearing the blood across it in an attempt to remove it, it looked like the blood triggered some sort of reaction that caused text to appear on the paper.

Her mouth fell wide. "Eric look. Your blood." Eric turned around to see what Hange was implying and also bore the same expression as her. They both looked at each other and smirked.

Scrambler powered Langford blood. Could that be the key?" Hange remarked as she grabbed Eric and rubbed more of his cut finger across the paper making more text appear. She mischievously giggled. "I know this sounds weird but Eric. Do you have more blood to spare?"

"I know this sounds weird too but yes." He began to reach into his pocket to search for his bandana. To think the injury he suffered previously would be so beneficial to them. He cringed squeamishly as his hands drowned in the sloshing puddle in his pocket. Did he really bleed so much and his bandana absorbed this much of it. He was lucky his white tights were waterproof or else he knew the entire left side of his leg would have been stained in blood.

He pulled out the bloody cloth and wrung it tightly. Squeezing most of the fluid out and pouring it all over the papers that absorbed it and began to show more text. Eric himself felt disgusted despite seeing the rivers of blood on his journey here.

Hange madly stifled her giggles as she also helped preparing the papers while Eric just stared a little disturbed at the fact how a woman was so casually playing around with his blood.

Soon enough the mess was cleared and they found themselves with several pages worth of english writing.

Eric took his seat again and started to read.

"Hail fellow. Well met. Greetings to the Langford who unlocked the secrets of the paper. I hope this lost message survives and find its way to the youngest generation of the Langford.

My name is Jonathan Arthur Langford.

The world is dystopian apocalyptic mess. Millennia have passed yet men have have never ceased to wage war. Technology was only developed for the sole purpose of killing and destroying others. All in the name of self defence.

You may already be aware of this if you have easily found the secret to this letter. But the world truely drowned in the fires of hell's chaos the day creatures named titans were born. This story is the story of the origin of titans and the legacy of Langford wrapped around it."

Eric had all the witty and sarcastic commands ready to be launched at this but he held his tongue up until now but even he couldn't help but gasp. Hange instantly dropped the book she was reading and perked up her ears ready to listen to every detail. Taking a gulp Eric read on.

"So this is it . .. or at least what my history teacher told me. . . .eh . . . .

. . . . ..

. . . . .

Fuckin' troll." The mini joke made Eric slip his tongue in annoyance after a few seconds of silence.

"Just shut up and read Eric." Hange barked.

"Jokes aside there is much depth to be looked into. It all began 1809 years before the time of me writing this letter.

The legend goes as the Eldian ancestor Ymir Fritz made a contract with the devil of all Earth and obtained incredible power.

It was the power of the titan. The original titan. She became the ruler of their race and brought great prosperity. Using their immense size and strength. Many offered their very life and body in service to her. At least that was what was written in the history books. But from a realist and a scientist's point of view a research had to be done but what we discovered hit several walls and dead ends but the only thing discovered was a girl that made contact with the source of all organic matter.

However her reign was short as it lasted for a measely 13 years. However the chaos she unleased stood with godlike immortality up until the present time. After her death her 'soul' was split up into nine different pieces each encompassing a different aspect of herself. Each with their unique powers."

All this information pouring out of blood stained papers was too unbelieveably painful. The total number of intelligent titans. Eldia different races and the mysterious origin. But Eric pushed it down and read on.

"These 'soul' pieces were taken up by her people who collectively formed a force known simply as 'the nine titans' they build the Eldian empire and instigated war igniting the whole world. The most notable was how effortlessly they took down the ancient Marlayan empire and became the ruler of the continent."

Just by uttering the word continent a huge smile got plastered onto Eric's face. Hange couldn't help but ask. "Hahahaha. I knew it. I knew it. Thats why the scouts failed all this time. They searched for something out there but in reality there is nothing there. We live on a seperate continent. It exists different continents do exist in this world." he openly laughed.

"This is where the story turns hazy. I will tell you a few versions. You are free to chose which you believe is right.

The first is the dark ages. The Eldians once known simply as the 'people of Ymir' who held the power of titans declared all other races to be inferior and biological waste began their reign of oppression. They took away lands, properties and even succeeding in many mass genocides. The Eldians even forced other races in bearing their children increasing their numbers. This process of ethnic cleansing proceeded for an insane 1700 years. Wow from builders to merciless conquerers what a plot twist right?

But that's about it. Here is where we come in. Over 100 years ago a lone Marleyan researcher discovered their arrogance and weaknesses. Exploiting them and inventing technology allowing for the Marleyan empire's comeback and the downfall of Eldia. Again extremely drastic. In the process though the Langford name became a symbol of heroism and scientific genious. His name was Nicholas Wenchester Langford. Our ancestor. In the process Eldia was not only defeated but also 7 of their 9 titan powers were taken.

And so with an out of the blue comeback 1700 years of ethnic cleansing resulted in a prosperous new military empire. Very believeable isn't it?

Stories aside the truth remains the Marleyans prevailed and won 'the great titan war'. Now what is the aftermath you may ask. The 145th king of Eldia happened to be born lacking a pair of balls. And instead of continuing battle he took a huge majority of his people and migrated all of them to the continent of 'paradis'. There he used his original titan powers to construct 3 concentric walls for their protection. There he chose to rewrite his subjects' memories and going from the 145th king to their first king and completely isolating his people from the rest of the world. Eliminating all history and tricking them into living under the notion of them being the only humans left alive with the outside being a wasteland of titans. And the remainder of the titans stand guard against any invading humans. Sounds painfully familiar doesn't it."

At that the anger boiled and peaked over in Eric. He hung his head back and roared like a madman. Then smashing his fist into the table. "THAT SON OF A BITCH! Stupid piece of shit. ALL THIS TIME! ALL THIS TIME THE WHOLE WORLD WAS A WORKING MEAT GRINDER RUN BY HUMANS AT WAR AND HERE WE ARE BEING SLAUGHTERED BY OUR OWN PROTECTION. MAJORITY?! OF COURSE MAJORITY. I DON'T EVEN NEED TO READ ON. I GET IT ALREADY." He continued to read with trembling lips and gritted teeth.

"The surviving Eldians were then crushed, manipulated, brainwashed, and assimilated into their empire. Over time the Eldia's titan forces were turned into Marley's titan forces.

Well things are turning stupidly grim isn't it. If hot Langford blood flows in your veins you are probably raging by now. But tying things together you can tell how much was bullshit and how much was just bait to make the remaining Eldians bow before Marley.

Still with such power in their hands have you wondered why Marley never launched an all out assault on 'paradis'. What was because even when the cowardly king fled he stil fled like a king. Bestowing the following words to Marley.

'If you ever disturb the serenity of our walls. The millions of titans sleeping dormant within our walls will lay waste to the entire world.'

Pretty epic words if you ask me. If you don't know where this is comming from then I will explain. The titans possess several special powers. One is the ability to produce stone directly off their body. How else do you think the king erected such walls so quickly. But in contrast to the Eldians turned into titans those original titans were leagues apart.

Some believe Ymir was a pawn of the devil. Others saw her as the god gifted messiah to save them. However one fact hasn't changed up until now. The war between Eldia and Marley still goes on. The Marley will not step down until every last drop of Eldian blood is eradicated from this land. Yet the Eldian's vitality refuses to falter. This results in a stalemate where the Marley keep getting more and more powerful and blood thirsty while Eldians continue to suffer unable to live or unable to die.

Now trapped in those walls if you can find a way to battle your way out you are now demanding why do the titans keep comming. The answer is fairly complicated but I will simplify as much as possible. Starting off the pure titans (the mindless beasts all around you) are created when one of the nine titan's vessel's spinal fluid makes contact with an ordinary Eldian's bloodstream. They transform and hence become immortal mindless human killers. If you know the mechanics of that its highly weaponizable don't you agree. Being a weapon it was also a form of punishment and life sentence.

Something sadistic corrupt Marleyan officers love to call.

'Sending you to paradise'

This effectively meant whenever they deem an Eldian's conduct unacceptable they are shipped from the Marleyan mainland across the ocean by steamboat to the 'paradis' continent then inject them with titan serum before throwing them in. This probably answers your question why titans appear from the south I presume due to the execution dock was built at the southernmost part of the continent. But just for kicks and giggles some get thrown in without being injected and suffer the miserable fate of being chewed to death by their own friends. So if you ever make it there don't be surprised by the multitude of corpses you may find.

Switching back to the story of us the supernatural crap doesn't end there. There is more than one reason why Nick Langford was concidered one of the most genious person in the world's history. That is because he has stepped where no man has stepped before.

Each piece of Ymir's soul signifies a certain character trait. And every titan possess a name for itself. Examples include:

The colossal titan represents her great pride in her people.(size)

The armoured titan represents her protective instinct to her descendants.(armour)

The attack titan is her unyielding desire to advance foreward seeking freedom. (Strength and speed)

But in truth that was not all of her soul. Nick found the final piece. That last part that she refused to part with even till the end. The tenth piece. The tenth titan.

Her strongest power was the wish to end all conflict by humanity. The power to defeat all nine others.

 _ **The counter titan**_.

Combining with the Langford bloodline it was destiny for any Langford in contact with this power to wage a titan war ending all titan wars. Power befitting a noble saviour I might say. That power was passed down through generations of the Langford whose name was only surpassed by the royal house of Fritz itself. Now I hold the very power in my hands. But I doubt I may last much longer. My family of Marleyans could no longer stand the heartless onslaught of Marleyan marshal law and at long last chose to defect out on our own. Fearing that if such a great power fell into the wrong hands.

Now successfully infiltrating the Eldia walls I pray my own descendants will live on to reach this message. So I have one request. Stop it.

STOP EVERYTHING! This vengeful war of meaningless hate must end. If not people will not be able to move into the future. Billions of tragedies have already occured and another billion awaits if this pointless farce does not end. My name may be lost into the river of time but I pray yours will be etched strongly into the annals of history. Conflict will last as long as there are humans but war must be stamped out. A person may be smart, but people are crazy however a nation is insane.

It all must end. I know this may be a tall order for you. But . . ."

The words ended there. His final message was cut off. There was no more paper. That was it. Eric frantically searching for another paper but that was it. He looked like he was having a seizure. He left the table and dashed up the stairs. Running into the living room he threw up.

Vomiting with blood as he collapsed to his knees as Hange frantically ran upto him. His vision went blurry seeing only a mess of colours and his muscles convulsing as he was on the verge of a heart attack again.

That and extreme pain began to flare in his eye as his kind began to go blank. For some reason he suffered retinal detachment and a hyperoxia induced seizure attack. Painfully passing out.

. . . . . .

. . . . .

Some time later he opened his eyes again. He slowly got up his body aching and he struggled to breathe. His diaphragm felt like a stiff metal plate. Sitting up he looked at Hange with her back turned to him washing her hands with whatever water she found. She slowly turned around to face him. Her expression grim and serious. Clearly she knew something was up.

"Eric. Thank god you are awake. You should take a break for a minute and hear me out." The tone of her sad voice was clearly off putting. She pulled a chair and sat next to him lying on his old bed. "I think I have the side effect of your power figured out."

Eric nodded. "Eric how much do you know about blood biology."

"The . .basic." he couldn't believe how difficult it felt to form words in his mouth. "Red blood cells. . . .Haemoglobin . .transport . .food, nutrients and oxygen."

"Thats good. It'll be a lot easier then. Let me start. Haemoglobin is the carrier of oxygen in the bloodstream right. Its dull red without oxygen and bright red with oxygen. I often analysed samples of your blood and I discovered it contains too much oxy-haemoglobin." Her words slowly began to click.

"I see. That explains why my blood is so vivdly colourful compared to the rest." Eric said struggling. "Yes but the pros and cons are both terrifying. With such a vast supply of oxygen you have a huge source of energy to fight with. Powering up your heart muscles. Your heart beats very fast taking that insanely oxygenated blood into your body sending you into a hyperdrive mode. Allowing you to show incredible performance in the field." She states.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Eric replies not looking at the scientist. "For a short burst period yes. But your body doesn't stop absorbing the oxygen. That has horrible side effects. Eric unless you are not aware pure oxygen is toxic to humans and can cause severe damage. Eric don't you get it. All this time the things you keep suffering during and after battles were just because you have too much oxygen in your blood.

It answers everything. Eric don't take me lightly. Its burning out your lungs. Damaging your organs. Wearing out your heart and the cause of your eye damage. Those seizures, vomiting and blacking out were all the result of that.

Its a miracle you aren't blinded by retinal detachment, dead from a heart attack or even able to breathe. Hell I'm surprised you're even alive. If it wasn't for your titan energy based healing you would've been dead on your first battle. Your body is being ripped apart and put together over and over. Are you really enduring every bit of that?"

For once Eric had a scared look in his face. "I . . " he started. But then Hange sighed. "Well this is too much information for me to process. I knew there was something big here but to think our notion of being prisoners is true and all these nations and continent crap my head hurts. Thank god the battles are over for now."

Eric then proceeded to stand up but he stumbled pitifully. "Are you even listening to me? Take it easy Eric." Hange said as she tried to help him. "You're . .right. For now lets . . wrap things up here and take what we need." He gasped. Staggering as he walked he went downstairs into his library again. He threw away the old letters and put the main message back into the box. Along with a few books of his own. But just then suddenly Hange moved in and began stuffing the chest with as many books as she could. "Hey hey. The thing already weighs a ton. Don't make this worse."

"Hell no. This stuff is too good to let it rot here." She stammered. "I'll carry it myself if I have to."

"You're really getting off on this aren't you." Eric sighed. She only giggled.

The two then proceed to haphazardly haul the trunk back up the stairs till they got outside where Connie and a few other soldiers were waiting. Eric walked away as Hange instructed them to carry it with utmost importance.

Eric still struggled to breathe as he walked. "Dude you look worse for wear. You alright?" Connie asked him. "Call it a bad case of oxygen poisoning. Don't ask what it is." Eric added when he saw the look of confusion in his face. They talked for a bit before a green smoke flare fired atop the inner gate.

"Looks like Armin's awake." Eric said as they head for the walls on foot.

After reaching the top he found the special ops and Hange already sitting there. Hange obviously used her gear to arrive earlier. "Looks like everybody is here. Its about time you give Armin the rundown of the current situation." Levi stated as Eric sat down cross legged while drinking some water. "He's right Eren I wanna know what happened here?"

"Wait you don't know anything?" Eren said in disbelief. "No duh. I mean I just got there and saw Levi about to inject Ervin but then out of nowhere he just gave me the injection and left." Eric stated.

"But then . . " Eren's head snapped to Levi. "He's right I as the one who chose Armin to live. You got a problem with that. Now stop asking bullshit and start explaining."

Eren gulped as he said. "Right. Understood sir."

In the next 10 minutes there was absolute silence as Eren and Mikasa explained the series of events that led up to the present. In the end Armin stared with wide eyes as he gasped.

"So you get all of that Armin?" Levi said.

"Let me get this straight. Out of the 531 people who set out on this mission only 25 people survived including us." Armin said with his face going more and more dark.

"Thats right. Its been four hours since the battle ended. We've been looking for surviviors ever since. But so far that number didn't increase yet." Jean said rubbing his broken arm.

"We've succeeded in sealing the wall on shiganshina district. Our enemies the Armoured titan Reiner and the beast titan Zeke were defeated but they managed to escape. As for Bertold he was successfully captured and then an arguement ensued over who would get the injection between me and the commander. Both of us were gravely injured. In the end I transformed into a titan and devoured Bertold." Armin summarised then took a huge gulp of water.

"Did I miss anything?" He then asked. "Nothing besides the part the cargo titan was also a shifter." Eric said. At that point he was lying on his back staring at the sky using a rolled up tent as a pillow. Everyone else stared at him with shock. "What?!"

"What are you talking about Frost?" Levi asks his brow creasing in annoyance. "In the time between Bertold took off to transform another voice spoke in my head. . . She . .spoke to me talking garbage but nevertheless her presence in this battle surprised me."

"She?" Mikasa asks. "Well the voice was really feminine so its just an assumption. But hey. Moving on she taunted me into guessing her position and the only other titan that stood out was that quadruped titan. It carried cargo. Supplied rocks to the beast titan to throw. Even saving him when me and Levi took him down. That kind of dexterity isn't the kind to be controlled like that. After that it was easy to put two and two together. She isn't a fighter but is an incredible support player." Eric said with a vexed expression but kept looking at the vast sky.

"Oh great take one asshole down and two more rise up." Levi states.

"Alright. We've stalled for too long. Its time we hit the basement guys." Eric said sitting up and taking a deep breath. "You're right. Ervin wouldn't want us to sit here thinking about what we should have and shouldn't have done. Levi, Eren and Mikasa lets go." Hange stated.

"Wait." Armin calls out extending his arm. "No matter how you slice it. Commander Ervin was undoubedly a better choice. So why me? Why was I chosen?" He demands.

"Tsk." Levi scoffed in annoyance. "Oi Eren. Didn't I tell you to explain everything to him. Useless as always. First of all it was something a pair of retards weren't too fond of. So much so that they rebelled against me to the point they were ready to kill somebody." Levi spoke.

"We will take any punishment you see fit sir." Eren stiffly said with Mikasa nodding.

"You had that punishment comming the moment you denied Levi. Its natural as that was the course of action taken for a soldier that violates military regulations but do you think you can do anything so long as you can endure the punishment that comes afterwards." Hange says stoicly but with a hint of anger.

"No sir." Eren very weakly said.

"Then again the final decision to choose you was made by me. I can't deny the fact my personal feelings got in the way which also led me to decide this place be Ervin's final resting grounds."

"Still I don't get it. Its not like letting the commander die was the better choice. And now that he is gone. What do we do now?" Armin stuttered. "Isn't it obvious? Someone has to step up and take over. I know one man can't replace commander Ervin but if we work together I konow we can get some shit done." Eric said as he took a glance at Hange.

"He's right. I also believed Ervin should've gotten the injection but that is my personal opinion. And Ervin entrusted the injection to Levi and he chose you. So my feelings are irrelivent. Thus I will carry on Ervin's legacy. But now our strategic leadership and the titan's power is entrusted to you. Right now regardless of whether you like it or not. This responsibility is yours. There is no turning back. We expect a lot more from you now Armin. The same goes for you Frost."

Eric chuckled at that. "Didn't you just tell me to take it easy? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Are you refusing it?" Hange replied.

"No. I will carry this burden all the way. Don't worry. Well Armin. Remember you can never take the commander's place but you do have special kind of power with limitless potential. Make sure you use it well. Don't let others regret you being alive. Not Hange, nor the corporal." He turned to Eren and Mikasa with a smirk as Levi put a hand on both their heads causing them to turn blue with fear. "Especially not those two."

"I . . . I understand." He said grimly.

"Ok enough chit chat. Armin is fine. Lets move. Eren do you still have your key." Hange said. Eren finally finding some relief said. "Yes. Its right here. It always has been." His voice sounded much stronger as he clutched the key on his chest.

As they moved away Hange took one last glance at Armin. "Armin. Things are falling apart as it is. But our boat is still afloat. Lets both do our best for whats to come." She said with a tiny reassuring smile. Lifting Armin's spirits.

(Several minutes later.)

"Whew. We're lucky the fire didn't reach this far!" Hange exclaimed looking around the wrecked town. Their group of five now on their way to Eren's house. Around thebcorner they went and Eren trembled slightly. "Is this the house?" Hange asks.

"This is it." Mikasa stated as she grabbed Eren's hand and walked foreward towards the house. Or its decimated ruins as a huge boulder sat on it covered with a smear of dried blood. The house itself was flattened.

They wordlessly got to work removing the rubble. Mikasa and Levi got rid of the massive chunks of rock and gate fragments while Eren and Hange used the broken wooden pillars a lever to remove large flat pieces of wall. As Eric swept away the smaller rocks.

They were all fully loaded on gas and blades with the exception of Eric who chose not to wear his gear seeing no point. Throughout the course of this work Eren and Mikasa were pounded by memories of their last meeting with Grisha Yeager.

Especially times Eren asked to know what was in the basement. Grisha would reply. "I will let you in on the day you realise that with is most precious to you." Eren back then couldn't understand a word. But now those words made so much sense than ever. He hated himself as to how long it took him to find that.

Eventually Eric called out. "Hey guys. I found it." Everyone approached him standing before a trap door hidden beneath the floorboards. It was closed by an ordinary bolt. He unlocked it then began to pull of course with years and years of heavy rubble cemented together by rainwater made the door damn tight. With a few hard tugs together. The hinges snapped off. They didn't care though. Opening it release a spray of dust and bad smelling stale air.

"Ugh. Horrible. But at least its a sign no rainwater came in. The inside should be dry." Hange stated as they took out their torches and entered. Levi led the way followed by Eren and Mikasa with Eric and Hange in the rear. Afew steps in they found themselves before a locked door. Assuming this is it Levi stepped aside to let Eren go ahead.

Eren reached towards his neck and took out his key. Looking at it for a few seconds he took a deep breath as he tried to open the lock.

After another few seconds of trying. "Crap." Eren exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Hange

"Eren?" Mikasa.

"Hurry up." Levi.

"Now what." Eric.

"This key. . .it doesn't open this lock." Everybody got surprised and shone some light on it. It was true that the shape of the keyhole is very different from the key Eren had. Before any words were exchanged Eric stepped up, pushed Eren away and kicked the door smashing the locked bolt off the wooden door.

"What? Its just a wooden door." Eric said with a shrug as he walked in. "That could work." Hange said as she followed him in. Eric just like back at his house ignored everything around him and went straight to the lamp on the table. Giving it a shake to check the oil he confirmed it and lit it up with his own matchbox.

After the room was well illuminated they finally looked around. The sight was slightly disappointing. It was just a dusty old doctor's office. The table had a tiny measuring scale on it. Some tiny bottles and vials. A few notes about medicine. 3 books on the same topic. The medical records of a couple of patients. A simple wooden table and chair.

There were shelves and cabinets lined with several different coloured medicine and books. Several cob webs covered the corners of the room and everything was covered in dust. There was also a very bad musty smell comming from the room due to the years of neglect underground. They slowly took them out and examined them.

After a few minutes. "If what it says on these labels are true then these are just ordinary medicine. And these are all medical books. From the surface this looks like the simple office of Dr. Yeager. Nothing more, nothing less. At least thats what its implying."

"Something that might cause trouble if seen by the military police wouldn't be left out in the open. Ervin wouldn't be thrown off that easily. Keep looking runts." Levi said.

"Right." The trio reply. After a good fifteen minutes of looking Mikasa got tired and just rubbed her hand along the side of the table. Then suddenly she felt her finger pass over a certain crease. She quickly scooted over and took a glance.

"Bingo." She stated loud enough for everyone to hear. "There is a keyhole here."

"Eren quickly rushed over there as everyone else directed their light sources to that direction. Eren put the key in and was relieved as to how smoothly it went in. Rotating it counter-clockwise it didn't work. Then he tried the other way. It moved then the lock clicked. Eren quickly opens the drawer only to find another medical book. Eric quickly took it out and flipped the pages showing it contained a journal of all of his expences. Garbage to them.

"Check the drawer. There has to be more there." Eric said as he flipped through every page to ensure they didn't miss anything. "There is nothing here really." Eren kept saying before Levi went over. He noticed something to the side. He pressed it as the other side moved up. "A fake bottom. I thought so." Levi stated as he took a glance at Eren who looked embarrased. As the bottom was removed they saw three ordinary books with no labels to them. The three were seperated by two neatly wrapped towels which gave off a very appealing smell to Eric. "This smell. Its charcoal soaked in peppermint oil." Hange stated.

"A preservative. Looks like we hit jackpot." Eric said with a grin as they pulled them out and placed them on the table. "Tell me these are what we are looking for." Levi groaned.

They pulled up the first book and Eren placed a hand on it. He breathed slowly but just before opening. "Wait." Eric said. He gets their collective attention. "Me . .and Hange . .when we were scavenging my house we managed to find some serious information." The boy said. The rest look at each other then turn to Hange.

"So. . . ." Levi started. "So I was wondering do you guys wanna know about it before or after we go through these books?" Eric replied. "How important are we talking here?" Levi replied.

"The truth about everything. The origin of titans. The forces beyond the walls plotting our destruction. Pretty much everything." Eric said which made Eren gulp. A few seconds of uncomfortable silence poured over the room.

"No." All eyes turn to Eren. "You got your father's version of the story. Now I wanna see my father's version. We'll compare afterwards. I'm sick of this stalling around." Eren said strongly. Eric smiled and nodded. They turn their eyes back to the book. Eren wanted to open the cover but suddenly felt fear. What if they were nothing. What if this was all non-sense? He was worried would this stand up Eric's father's story. But then felt a soft hand on his own. He saw Mikasa place her own hand on the book.

They look into each other's eyes and nodded. With that they flip open the first page.

It was blank save for a picture cello taped to it. Eren gently pulled it so as to not tear it. After it came out Everyone looked at it. Eren's jaw dropped at the sight.

It was a family picture with a much younger Grisha Yeager. A young woman that had a slight resemblance to Historia with a child on her lap that had the same hair colour as Zeke. The three were dressed in fine clothes and the clarity of the picture was beyond a hand portrait. It was like a moment of time itself was captured on this piece of paper. The level of detail was unbelieveable.

"What is this? A portrait." Eren asked.

"It definately isn't drawn by hand." Levi said.

"This level of detail. Its a . . "

"A photograph." Eric and Hange speak at the same time.

"A photo-what?" Eren said in confusion.

"Its a picture but made by a special technique of casting the light reflected off the subject onto a photographic plate coated by a special mix of chemicals. That plate is then developed to a paper to make the photograph. I'll show you a book later if you wanna learn more." Eric briefly explained. Eren's face twisted as he barely graped what Eric said as he turned the paper around he saw something written on it.

The text read in Grisha's handwriting. "This is not a drawing. It is made by burning the light reflected off the portrayed object onto a special kind of paper. This technique is called pbotography. I come from a place where humans lead a luxurious life outside the walls. Contrary to popular belief here humanity is neither annihilated nor destroyed."

Eren and Mikasa gasped while Levi's scowl deepened, Eric and Hange had no reaction. "Eric. Did you know this?" Eren said through clenched teeth. "I learned this a few hours ago." Eric looked around and gathered as many stools and chairs as he could. Stacking some books etc. He made a small seating arrangement. "Judging by the thickness of these books its obvious we're gonna be here for a while. I suggest you make yourselves comfortable."

Levi sat on a stool he wiped. Eren sat on the main chair in the office. Eric and Hange sat on a stack of books while Mikasa sat on a set of upturned drawers. Eren began to flip over the pages and began to read.

It was all a story beyond the walls. The Marleyan continent. Grisha's childhood. They learned that the Eldians living there were treated with severe discrimination. Everyone was forced to wear an armband like a leash. Corruption and racism ran amok. They were forced to live in ghettos walled off by Marleyan guards. They could only exit with only written authorization by the government, military or a justified exit permit. If not then the punishment ranged from assault, imprisonment, hard labour, extreme fines or even execution if the soldiers whimmed. Sex and age did not matter. All were mercilessly prosecuted. And this was something that Grisha learned the hard way.

He described the events that destroyed his childhood and forced him to rebel against the Marley. It was all triggered in one day. On a day an airship flew over their ghetto. His sister Eren learned as his late aunt Faye Yeager expressed an empty wish to see it up close. This prompted Grisha to foolishly step outside the ghetto to see it. That was a decision he regretted throughout his life. This one mistake landed him right infront of the most corrupt Marleyan soldiers he ever witnessed.

Without an exit permit they were defenceless. And at the mercy of the soldier's cruel whims. Grisha being the good boy and big brother he was chose to take assault as punishment for both of them. He even made the excuse to drag out his sister and take her share of the punishment. He thought the soldiers were understanding. How naïve he was. On of them relentlessly attacked him while the other opted to escort her back to the ghetto.

After he got attacked he with his bruised ribs was sent back home. However his sister never came back. The next day they found her body near the riverside. The cause of death was animal attack. Grisha knew there were no wild animals in the ghetto except the Marleyan hunting dogs. It was obvious the soldier never intended to send her back home unscathed. But feeding her to his dogs were inhumane. But what truely broke his innocent heart was when the soldier came to their home to explain the situation.

Instead of being accused or punished. The soldier reprimanded his own parents for letting a child roam outside. He lied through his teeth about being very busy when Grisha clearly saw him slacking off. He lied about simply escorting her to the gate.

But the pinnacle of madness was when his father groveled at their feet like a prideless beaten dog. For a man looking at the culprit who killed his own daughter he smiled an swallowed everything the soldiers threw at him.

The disruption in the handwriting and the pressure marks and torn pages clearly showed how much hate he had in his heart.

He spoke out every drop of his hate. He hated the Marleyans for subjugating their people. He hated their cruel methods and heartless monstrosity. He hated his father for his submissiveness. On how he wouldn't even breathe with any intension against them. Worst of all he hated his own stupidity. His carefree soul was changed to a hateful soul that wanted nothing more than the world to burn down.

He went on to describe everything as Eric and Hange learned before. Ymir, the Eldia Marley conflict. And their sins and subjugation. The way he described his father made everyone cringe as how badly the remaining Eldians bowed to the Marley. This was beyond slavery. Their very souls were stripped away from them. At that point Eric and the others thought of how good a life everyone led here.

But despite his hate he was still a powerless child. Against the very system he is literally nothing. He had no choice but to bow and live on. He endured the Marley's oppression. Their cruelty and tyranny. Hoping for a light to pierce this never ending darkness.

He found that light at the age of 18. During that time he became proficient in the field of medicine and worked in his father's clinic. There he treated an Eldian soldier working for the Marley military. He found out an informer by the code name of 'owl' was organising an Eldian restoration movement. Being skilled in the field of medicine and holding a deep grugde against the Marley made him an important person of interest for that group. There he foubd his calling. He was finally sure of how his sister was murdered. He hut his breaking point and knew Marley must be stopped. And wholeheartedly joined the restoration movement.

A few years pass and soon out of sheer dedication and devotion to his cause he soon became their leader. The owl continued to fund their movements with weapons and financial support. He even provided 'lost' historical documents about the truth of Ymir. Something the present day Eldians never knew existed. It spoke of all the great things Ymir brought to them. How their people fluorished in her time of reign. She built bridges, roads, and turned barren wastelands into bountiful fields.

Completely drowning them in the belief Ymir was some kind of messiah. This sent their morale sky rocketing making them work harder for their goals.

Then one night a new member joined their group. Her name was Dana Fritz. A descendant of the royal family. By the end of the great titan war when the king fled for paradis island a small branch of the royal family was left behind. Among them she was the only survivor. However she carried vital information and confirmed their beliefs. And they learned of the original titan's powers. So a plan was hatched to find a way to get to paradise island and either convince the new king to fight again or claim that power for themselves.

And Grisha himself stated. Until the Eldia nation is born and the Marleyan tyranny falls he will not rest in this battle. Over the course of spending several hours with each other. Dina and Grisha eventually fell in love with each others. The year following that they got married. And the next year were blessed with a son. Eren's voice shook at the realisation of how much his father endured and that he wasn't the first family Grisha had.

With a gulp and a deep breath he continued. "And soon we were blessed with a son. A child of royal that was my own. My heart could not be prouder. My son the child who will lead the Eldian to victory. His name was. . . ." He trailed off and dropped the book. Everyone who was listening intently looked at his stunned face. "Oi whats wrong." Levi growled at how abruptly he stopped.

"His name . . .was Zeke . .Yeager." Everyone's mouth opened in shock. The realisation hit them as hard as the colossal titan falling on them. Zeke Yeager. The beast titan. The creature leading the titan assault here was none other than the son of Grisha Yeager. The very person who was meant to defeat the Marley. A person of royal blood. Which perfectly explained his ability to control titans even partially. But then why? Why was he so bent on killing everyone here. He mercilessly wiped out the scout regiment. Eldians. His own people.

"Lets not jump to conclusions. Keep reading Eren." Eric said through gritted teeth. They learned that those were some of the happiest years of his life. But then things changed. One day the Marley sent a message to all the ghettos in the country.

They claimed that the king Fritz of paradis sent a message after 80 years of isolation. That they will wreak calamity upon the world and reclaim their glory. Of course it was just a lie and farce to spark more hate of the mainland Eldians to the paradis island Eldians. The truth was of course in the comming era Marley simply wanted to claim everything to become the world's only superpower. With advanced technology and the power of the seven titans under their contril. Marley would become invincible.

Using this excuse they offered the people to put forth their children. Clean slates as they were. Healthy boys and girls of the tender age of 5-7 would be taken in. Trained and molded into warriors for Marley with absolute loyalty. The children's pay off's would be honourary citizenship as Marleyans and all access to Marleyan privilages and rights.

The restoration movement felt cornered. But Grisha himself proposed a way out. An initially thought wise choice but was a choice he would regret for the rest of his life as well. He offered to let Zeke join the Marleyan ranks as a double agent for them and with him may obtain the original titan's power. And so he immediately got to work. On pen and paper the plan seemed ideal.

However he never once considered Zeke's feelings in the matter and he paid for it miserably

"And thus entrusting my son with the Eldian people's hopes I sent him to swear and oath of absolute loyalty to Marley. But doing so made me no less of a fool than I was in my childhood. By refusing to hear what others had to say I had doomed us all. Around the time my son turbed 7 he chose to side with the Marley spilling all the information about the restorationists. He betrayed both me, my wife his mother and the entire restoration movement. As a result every member of the movement were arrested. And sentenced to an eternity of roaming around as mindless titans on the sands of paradis." Eren read but felt his own mouth going dry.

"Well he got fucked up royally." Levi stated. "That I can't deny." Eric said with his arms crossed. Eren licked his lips unable to believe what his father had been through. He shook his head and kept reading. He learned how heniously Grisha was tortured. Stripped of his clothes, his dignity, his pride, and his family. And he brought it all down by himself. He was a foolish man who only used his own flesh and blood as a tool and now that backfired on him. Afterwards he was shipped to the border of paradis in no time and found himself standing on the large dock wall where the prisoners were transformed and tossed in.

At that point everyone wondered how? How the hell did Grisha live through all that and remain that calm sane doctor inside the walls. Eren continued. Grisha watched as all of his commrades were injected with titan spinal fluid and tossed into the sand dunes wasteland in the edge of the continent.

The soldiers were still as cruel as the devil as they kicked some in without transforming them. Laughing as they watched them get ripped apart. Reveling in their throes of agony as they were torn from flesh and bone alive.

Not even his wife who was of royal blood was spared. This was because of the information of her heritage was suppressed. Grisha was shocked as a soldier prevented him from saying that and let his wife be transformed. At long last his turn came. But after several man to man honest conversations he knew the Marleyan's simply could not be tolerated anymore.

And just at that very moment the soldier that suppressed that information saved his life and threw the other officer in. Grisha simply stared in awe when that very soldier claimed to be the owl and transformed before his very eyes. That transformed allowed him to attack and wipe out the entire Marley fleet present there. Everything was destroyed and thrown into the ocean. He only watched in fright as everyone but him was mercilessly killed. After every trace of marley was wiped fr the shore he exited his titan body and finally spoke to Grisha. There he learned the man's name was Eren Kruger. He was also an Eldian who infiltrated the Marleyan ranks. Thanks to a few deceptive doctors.

He worked with full devotion to his work murduring, torturing and raping his own people. That very act was the reason why managed to move so far up. And remain undetected for decades. He was the one who gave Grisha his instructions to confront the king Fritz. He gave Grisha his titan powers and the ability to reach the walls alive.

"Thats enough. I can't take it anymore." Eren said closing the book. Everyone took aa deep breath. After a bit more discussion on the Langford version of the story the opted to return home.

Everyone gathered their necessary materials and began packing. Eric walked with the rest of the group still dizzy from all that fighting. He tripped on a rock and fell face firt on the ground. "Eric?" Hange said worriedly. "Dude." Eren said. Levi and Mikasa were silent. "Okay. Falling down is one thing but falling on your face is humiliating." Eric stuttered upon standing back up and dusting himself.

This lightened the mood as they began to pack up. The remaining soldiers had tears in their eyes over the loss of so many commrades. But after their superiors returned stating the mission was actually a success many felt better. Some glad to make it out alive. Others felt relieved that their friends didn't die for nothing.

Soon after having their meal they set out for Trost district. The trek home was a wordless one. Not a single titan in sight even in broad daylight it was a shocking discovery. Their runner went on ahead to alert the trost district of their success. Many citizens there were already celebrating at hearing the news of their apparent success. However the shocking losses was a bone chilling story altogether. Once they made it past the walls people's voices simply died.

They hand counted the soldiers returning home. Many shed tears. Many shouted angrily. Was this a joke? How can these survey corps call this mission a success when 90% of their army was dead. Their leader missing and their best fighter covered head to toe in blood. They did carry a few very captivative looking crates for some reason. The army reduced to a tiny team moved undisturbed to the HQ.

They knew they would get strange looks the moment they returned and their expectations were not failed. Many garrisonmen gasped at the severe lack of troops with them. They saw all the leaders of the military regiments in the walls were present to give them a personal welcome. But their faces were also met with horror as they stared at Eric and Levi covered with blood and noticing Ervin missing.

Hange and Levi being the only high ranking officers left in the regiment went to give a formal statement and a report of their mission while the rest of the soldiers went to the medical wing and barracks to treat their wounds and freshen up respectively.

After cleaning up however Levi and Hange had other plans. Plans that involved kicking Eren and Mikasa in the back of their knees and arresting them for violation of military orders. Taken by surprise how abruptly things were going they still didn't resist.

Finally after cleaning up every last drop of blood and every smear of dirt. Eric sent his clothing out to clean he changed to a more casual outfit yet retaining his badges. A black full sleeved T-shirt underneath a collared green t-shirt. A brown trouser and his bandana tied on his wrist again.

After he came back he watched Eren and Mikasa get hauled away.

Noticing Historia never came to greet them he wondered where she was. And as realisation hit him lewd thoughts filled his mind about their promise. He slapped himself a few times. 'The fuck is wrong with you Eric. She's a lady not your toy.' He snapped out of it and asked around. He soon learned she was in the royal quarters kept exclusively for VIPs.

He then returned to his squad. "Guys. I am gonna be gone for a while now. Ease up. Relax and get your wounds checked." He ordered them gently. "Yeah sure but what are you gonna do?" Jean asked.

Eric already dismissed them before turning his head with grin. "I'm going to go cash in on a promise I made."

With that he ran off. His heartbeat getting faster every second. Dirty thoughts could barely be suppressed anymore as he tried to formulate a greeting upon meeting her.

At long last he found himself in front the room. He was lucky the guard stood at the corridor instead of right in front of her door so as soon as he arrived he could get past him. Gulping a bit he knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" A faint voice came from the other side. Taking a deep breath. "The badass hero of mankind." He replied. Rapid shifting sounds could be herd from inside. After that it stopped.

"Come in my hero." A seductive answer came. Eric's face flushed at the tone of the voice. He gingerly twisted the doorknob not knowing what to expect he quietly opened it and stepped in. The sight mesmerised him. He had seen her scantly clad before but this was a whole different level. She still wore a night gown clearly showing she had the same thoughts as he did up until this point. Her face blushing and her chest heaving. Eric was feeling the same.

His power was synchronizing their emotions. "Hist . . .H-Historia I . ." He began stuttering unable to tear his eyes off her.

"Shut up." She said sternly all of a sudden. He obeyed instantly.

"Did you succeed?"

"Yes."

"Did you defeat the enemy?"

"Yes."

"Did you seal the wall?"

"Fuck yes."

"Take me."

"Yes your majesty!"

He locked the door behind him as he imposed himself onto her.

T.B.C

Yikes. That was a weird ending wasn't it. But those of you wondering. No. There will not be a lemon scene. The event that is about to transpire will happen off screen or. . . off page in this case I suppose. Sorry for those of you expecting but lemon isn't my thing.

My opinion about romance isn't just about kissing and fucking. (Not that I don't enjoy reading a good one myself.) So I apologise those whose hopes I got up.

Well this brings the shiganshina arc to a close. The next few will be probably a few fillers here and there till we get a grip on what the hell is going on after the time skip life timer bullshit Isayama threw at us plus everyone still has to see the ocean right. Thanks for reading so far and please review.

Some trivia.

Eric was originally meant to have red eyes instead of blue but just before writing it. The concept felt too clićhe so I switched it to blue from my favourite colour. But I did use the idea in Mikasa and Levi later.

The silver coloured energy theme was originated from my love lf the heroes vs monsters genre and often times either the characters often had a silver weapon, tool, or power. Whether its Alucard/Hellsing's silver bullets or Ruby's eyes of silver from RWBY. As a way of symbolising good vs evil excessively.

I came up with the ice power off the top of my head while writing the chapter I introduced it.

Eric's eyes used to darken when he got excited for battle or when sucking up energy but now its reversed. Oops.

Eric Langford's name origin comes from Eric Lensherr(Magneto) in the X-men series and the Langford double knot I heard in 'The Prestige' movie which also had a character offscreen named Mr. Ackerman.

Hope you enjoyed. Do review.


End file.
